Empire Ants
by The Hazel-Eyed Angel
Summary: O joys are us the sun has come again to hold you, sailing out the doldrums of the week. The polyphonic prayer is here, is all around you. It's all around you, out here. And if the whole world is crashing down on you, fall through space out of mind with me
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz or any of Damon and Jamie's fantastical characters, nor do I make any profit from any of my stories involving them.**

**This story is... well I can't tell much of the plot, cuz that would ruin the story. The beginning time setting is... around right after the release of Plastic Beach. **

**The first chapter is the prologue and what the three men (2D, Muds, and Russ) feel about Noodle's disappearance, and the 2nd chapter will be about when the foursome met -or when Noodle came into the trio's live's anyways, and after the basic beginning, the story will unfold. **

* * *

**Stuart Pot***

_Four years. 'as ih really been four years? I can't believe ih... me 'ead mus' be playin' a dirty trick again… Buh… why can't I wake up? Why won' everyfink go back ta normal? _Frustrated by another overwhelming migraine, 2D groaned and grabbed his head with both hands, trying to push out the pain. He reached over to his table and grabbed his pill bottle, swallowing his usual overdose to try and ease the pain. It didn't help much that whenever he felt brave enough to open his curtains his cetaphobia kicked in at the site of that damned whale. Noodle had taught him that word –cetaphobia- but the moment he thought about her, his entire being longed for her presence, and the place where his heart should be pumping the blood throughout his body felt hollow.

His life was empty without his little Noodle. He missed her sweet laugh, and innocent smile. He missed watching her face filled with faux terror as they would both laugh at the nonsense of the zombie horror films they watched in his room. He even missed when she would kick his arse at any video game she attempted. He missed the days when he would try and teach her English, and she in return would try to understand, as well as teach _him_ a thing or two, but she always became more frustrated when _she_ was the one doing the teaching.

It took her a short amount of time to realize that 2D was a considerably slow learner compared to most _children, _let alone an adult… but once she'd realised this, she found it endearing. Of course, unlike most people who realised this, she had treated him the exact way she had before she knew, but she did tend to go at a slightly slower pace and repeat herself if he asked her to. He loved her for that. She was so kind to him, and stood up for him when Murdoc would take whatever frustration he had out on 2D.

It was quite often though, that Noodle wasn't around when 2D was beat on, but she would always take him up to her room and clean up his wounds. She would tell him to talk it out so he could let out all of his anger without getting violent, or into more trouble. The last time he punched Murdoc in the face, he woke up from a concussion and three broken ribs –but it was worth it to see Murdoc with that black eye for two weeks, as well as a broken nose, courtesy of Noodle.

But what he missed the most was when she would come to him, teary-eyed after a nightmare, thunder, or even annoying zombies, and she'd ask to stay in his room with him. She'd bring along her stuffed monkey and cuddle up next to him, and he'd wrap his arms protectively around her. He would never allow anyone or anything to hurt a child, especially one that was his closest friend. He'd enjoyed helping to raise her and watch her blossom into a young teen. Since she'd been gone, 2D spent the time he usually had spent with Noodle either sulking, avoiding Murdoc and his fits, or working out. It was hard, considering he still smoked, but it had made him healthier, and he didn't feel like crap after he'd finished a fag or two anymore. He rarely smoked much now, unless he was feeling particularly stressed.

A tear escaped 2D's eye duct and crawled across his cheek, leaving it cold and wet. He sniffed as it trailed down his neck and was absorbed by his sleeveless shirt. He rolled over so that he was facing the wall and held his knees to his chest to try and ease the stabbing sensation that coursed throughout his head and chest. _How can I go on livin' like this? S'not fair._ He held himself tighter_. Why'd it have to be her ? She was only fifteen_. _I didn' even get to finish seein 'er grow up… My closest friend… she's gone…_

* * *

**Murdoc Niccals***

Murdoc had gone to search for Noodle a couple of months, _or was it a year, _before his newest album's release. He literally went to Hell and back, but his searching had been anything but fruitful. His searched had supposed that she was not there in Hell when he couldn't find her, and he certainly hoped that to be true. Noodle was like his niece. She was so delicate and –even_ he_ had to admit –the world seemed a darker place without her in his life.

He remembered the Fed-Ex box 2D had found on the front porch. When he realized there was nothing more than a little girl who spoke nothing more than gibberish and had attacked him the moment he yelled at 2D so boldly, he would've thrown her out, had they not been in desperate need of a guitarist, and the fact that she had mad guitar skills. He would've smacked her, or something, but 2D openly and proudly defended the child, claiming Murdoc had just spooked her. Of course, Noodle had easily proved that she could hold her own, and gained Murdoc's respect. She was the only female he had ever really respected in his entire lifetime.

True, he _had _found some of Noodle's DNA after the _El Mañana _incident, and he _had _made a cyborg to replace Noodle and her mad guitar skills, as well as her appearance, but it wasn't the same. He had to admit though, he enjoyed _this_ Noodle much more than the original. It didn't object to his music, came to the island willingly, it was a Satanist –at least he gave it the appearance that it was –and it didn't attack him if he hurt 2D, but he could never get the damned thing to do his dirty work when it involved hurting the dullard. He was always forced to do it himself. The thought made him scratch his head in both confusion and curiosity.

The cyborg he had created _was_ Noodle in a sense, but only a small part of her. Being that she was made from the DNA of Noodle from when the girl was around fifteen, she almost had the appearance of the young teen at that age, but Murdod had made the robot look older, and more mature, giving he a more womanly look, as if that was a surprise. Of course, the cyborg was also about the same size, being that Noodle had stopped growing aroung the age of fourteen, but everybody already knew _that_.

Now smoking a fag, Murdoc arched his eyebrow as he laid out his tools to work on the damn cyborg again -damn thing would never fix properly. As he looked down at the lifeless robot, he couldn't help but to miss his guitarist, and wondered if maybe he had quit looking for her all too soon. What had become of the lively young girl?

* * *

**Russel Hobbs***

He had come all the way to this godforsaken place for nothing but a pile of hopeless memories, and an anger that Murdoc could believe he could replace the drummer's skills with a simple beat machine. Russel scoffed as he sewed two random body parts together. He had missed his family in the years that had gone by, and he shouldn't have left without a word when he did, but how dare Murdoc not at least attempt to look for him when he wanted to make another album. Sure, he had come to the island with a mind to put Murdoc in his place, but also in hopes of finding that maybe Noodle had found her way home as well, but he had been mistaken, and it had been a long while he had begun waiting for her again.

He missed his daughter so much more than any father would miss their child, but like most parents, he knew Noodle was out there –somewhere. At first, he hadn't spoken once since he'd arrived at Plastic Beach. He helped with the album and did what he was asked, but never spoke, so everyone resorted to asking him questions he could simply answer to by nodding or shaking his rather large head. Of course, lately, he would voice a thought or two. He was beginning to recover now that he was with his family... or what was left of it.

Russel, since the release of the album, spent his time in his room reading his innumerable pile of books, or his favorite hobby of thinking up the oddest combination of animal body parts. He smirked at remembering Noodle's dumbfounded and upset expression when she saw him at his work for the first time, and yet she still loved and accepted him as a father. She didn't like his little experiments, but she would never object to something that made him happy.

It was odd to think that though he had only known her since she was around ten, he felt like he had known her all of her life. And just as soon as he had gotten her, she was gone, lost in time, and the rubble of her childhood. There was nothing left but that forsaken space covered in the ruin of the windmill, and that damn cyborg Murdoc had created. He knew about the robot before he'd come to Plastic Beach, but still the first time he'd seen it, he desperately wanted it to be the real deal. But, like every time before, it was only a lie.

He would wait for his daughter until the end of time. There was no time to mourn, for in mourning, one only became filled with despair and guiltiness, whether it was of their own fault or not –though he _did_ feel it was his fault for not being there, but he knew nothing could have prevented that outcome and her disappearance.


	2. To Dream, To Sleep

_Ten years earlier~_

The 23-year old 2D rushed to the front door, alarmed by a panicked knocking right before he'd heard the squeal of a car's tyres as the vehicle made its hasty escape. As he opened the door, stepping outside and having a look around to see who'd created such a racket, he passed right by a rather obvious, large wooden crate. He had scratched his head in confusion just as Murdoc interrupted his 'thinking'.

"Oy, faceache. Git yer arse ova 'ere and 'elp me wit'is thing before I 'ave ta knock yer 'ead in agin," he bellowed. 2D flinched, but was quick to turn around and nod, grabbing the other end of the box. They barely made it to the lounge when Murdoc decided they'd gone far enough. 2D immediately left to get a crowbar, and Murdoc had become distracted with the flyer taped to the top of the box. It was his want ad –for a guitarist –and the return address was from… Japan? "Hmph, some Japanese arse pro'ly misread it… the dullard," he spoke to himself with a bored yawn. After a round of Murdoc scratching his bum, he headed back to the recording studio to try and discover any beats that could possibly make up for their lacking of a proper guitarist.

"Ey' Murdoc, I wos wond'rin if yew," the 6-foot-2 man looked around the now empty room. "…Knew where te hammer wos," he finished his sentence. He was planning on opening the crate to see what it held, then closing it back up if it wasn't of any use to them. He didn't remember anyone ordering anything from Japan… then again, he didn't remember a lot of things. _Maybe ih's a new toy… or a video game_, 2D smiled in anticipation as he took the crowbar up into his hand again. He bent down onto his knees and concentrated all his focus of the box while aligning the end of the crowbar with each nail, during which time he stuck out his tongue and scrunched his eyebrows together. He shoved forward to release the first nail from its wooden trap, opening it slightly, but he was too focused to notice as repeated this process about seven more times before he finally felt the side give way, allowing him to pull it off.

He poked his head into the darkness, smiling as he squinted his eyes to try and catch a glimpse of anything that may be hidden inside, but the next thing poor 2D knew, he'd heard a _"Hiya"_ and was shoved onto the floor. He looked to see a young Asian girl standing on his chest with a rather defensive stance, as though he was going to eat her. As soon as she had gotten a good look at him, seeing the dark voids where his eyes should lye, she gasped, wide eyed, and ran behind the couch to hide. Disgruntled and slightly confused, 2D sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oi, me 'ead," he breathed, now looking around for the child he'd just seen. As he turned, he could see packaging peanuts scattered across his shirt, and brushed those away, then spotted a trail of a few of them scattered about the floor, leading behind the couch. He smirked as he stood to his feet, but after a moment of thinking, or lack thereof, he crouched as he moved forward, not wanting to further frighten the child he had sworn he just saw. Once he peeked around the sofa, he grinned as he saw the child, clearly a little girl, and she clung to a pillow tightly, hiding her face.

"Ih's okay," 2D tried to sooth her. He reached out to her with his hand, but she only squeezed the pillow tighter, mumbling into it. He scratched his head, trying to think of a way to make her understand he wasn't a threat. As he stared at her, he could see her green eyes poking out from behind her pillow, and he wondered what she was looking at, but as she continued to gaze at, not him, but a little higher, he believed he knew what it was. "Yew wanna touch it?" He asked. The look she gave him was painted with pure confusion. With a sigh, 2D realised either she didn't understand, or she was too utterly frightened to comprehend his words... or both.

"Watashi wa sore o tachi deki masu ka," she pointed to his head. He arched his eyebrow in confusion, amazed with this delightful language he'd never heard before as it fluttered off of her tiny tongue. "Anata no kami?" She asked again. He reached up to his head –where her finger was pointed –and brushed his hand through his hair. She watched him intently, and his gaze shifted to her again, wondering if she wanted what he thought she wanted.

2D pulled himself forward slightly, and crossed his legs in front of his body as he sat on the ground and allowed his head to fall slightly forward. The young girl stood to her feet and took his gesture as a yes to her question. With nervous hands, she reached forward and brushed through his hair, looking for any sign of roots. Surely his hair was _not_ natural, but it felt as though it were. It was soft and fluffy, it even smelled rather delicious. He smiled as she pet his head with such reverie. " 's awl nat'ral yew know," he said proudly.

"Utsukushii," she whispered in awe. Within a moment of reverie, she realised exactly what she'd been doing, and pulled her hand back with an embarrassed blush. 2D looked up at the girl and smiled his toothless grin. His odd appearance made her want to giggle, but instead, she reached toward his eyes. Not touching the seemingly empty sockets, but the bruises underneath. How could he see her, when he had no eyes to be seen?

After a couple of minutes, the girl stopped going over 2D's appearance and began looking around the room. She hadn't bothered to try and figure out where she was before. She hopped over the back of the couch gracefully with ease, and plopped onto her bottom on a cushion, coming face-to-face with a keyboard. Eyes gleaming in wonder, she positioned her fingers, hoping to hear some sort of reaction from the device, but no sound came.

"Yew wan'ta hear some music?" 2D took the liberty of sitting down next to the girl and pulling the keyboard in front of himself. He turned it on and selected the button on the keyboard that gave it the funky sound he wanted and began playing the piano bit of a song the band had been working on. He had no idea why Murdoc wanted to call it 19-2000, but he went along with it; he just liked it for some odd reason. He watched from the corner of his eye as the girl watched his fingers, and her little mouth popped open when he let the smooth chords play.

He smiled and began to sing, "_The world_ _is spinning too fast. I'm buyin lead Nike shoes, to keep myself tethered to the days I've tried to lose. My momma said to slow down, 'you must make your own shoes. Stop dancin to the music of Gorillaz in a happy mood.' Keepin my groove on_." He stopped, being as that was as far as they'd gotten, not too sure on what to add to the song next. It was still a work in progress after all. The little girl looked up at him with a large grin planted on her face, mumbling another sentence in her gibberish. He tilted his head to the side, not understanding anything that left her lips. "Wot's yo name?" he asked her. He couldn't just refer to her as 'little girl' after all. She cocked her head in confusion. She lifted her finger to her lips, trying to figure out what he was saying in his odd language. He sighed, knowing he was getting nowhere fast. _Maybe she's hungry or summfink_… "Would yew like some food?" She looked up at him, still confused. "I could make yew some soup or noodles or summfink," he offered.

"N-Nuuuderu…" she said under her breath -that word had sounded... familiar. "Nuuu… dahllll…" She looked up at him and chirped, "Noodle." Testing the foreign word out. That was the only word somewhat familiar to her –though she had no idea of its meaning.

"Yew want noodles then?" He asked, grinning with the belief that maybe she did understand something.

"Noodle," she repeated, her face blank as she chirped that word as though she were a bird or something.

He sighed, frustrated. "Will yew please tell me yo name, love?"

"Noodle," she chirped again, hoping to get some sort of response she would understand.

"Noodle?"

She tilted her head to the side as he had, and began mumbling the word in repetition. "Noodle... Noodle, Noodle, Noodle, Noo -" 2D covered her mouth with his hand, and she looked up at him.

"Awight, I get ih… Yo name is Noodle. S'n odd name, but t'en again, so's mine," he smiled. He pointed to her as he spoke what he believed was he name, "Noodle." She nodded, not quite sure of what he meant by the gesture. He pointed to himself now. "Two-Dee."

"Tooo Deee," she repeated.

"S'right," he smiled. He pointed to her, "Noodle," then to himself, "2D." He repeated the gesture numerous times until it seemed as though she understood, and she did.

Clearly she'd been dubbed as '_Noodle_', and he was called 2D, at least, that was what he'd made it out to be. She grabbed his hand to stop him from repeating again, then pointed to him, "2D?" He smiled, and she nodded, confirming her own theory.

"So Noodle," she looked at him, "do y'know any songs?" Again, she had that same confused look planted plainly on her face. "Y'know, like I jus' did 'ere," he pointed to the keyboard, but she still didn't understand. "Right," he spoke to himself. He watched as Noodle looked around the room cautiously and saw a rather large instrument on the floor in front of the telly. She hopped off the couch and scooped it up –heavier than it looked. She sat back down on the sofa with it in her lap and strummed it. It sounded perfectly in tune, seeing as its former owner had just tuned it before leaving. She didn't know how or why, but the instrument this man had lying around seemed oddly familiar, as if she'd been around them all of her life. She knew them inside and out. Remembering a very spontaneous and loud beat, she began running her fingers along the chords and playing the music as loudly as her raw fingers would allow. 2D's eyes –or the hollow-looking sockets rather –grew quite large in size and his jaw dropped as he saw this tiny girl blast out this famous beat from 'Sweet Child of Mine' and played it in complete perfection, without fault.

Noodle stopped playing and jumped when she heard and crash from not too far away. The guitar fell onto the floor and she grabbed onto 2D's side in fear, hiding behind him. "Dammit, 2-Dents," a rather raunchy voice bellowed loudly. "Wot I tell yew about playin that bloody music loud enough fer the zombies ta hear." 2D got up from the couch as Murdoc rounded the corner to get to the room, "Wot the bloody 'ell are you doing?"

"I-It wosn' me Muds," 2D tried to explain, lifting his hands in an act of surrender.

"I bloody know tha'," he interrupted. "It wos that bloody music on the telly…" He stopped talking when he realized the t.v. was off, but figured the dullard had just turned it off himself before he'd gotten there.

"No, Murdoc. I-i-i-it wosn't the telly. It wos-"

"Wull then where else did tha' bloody noise come from, cuz I know Satan himself couldn' play tha' well," he yelled. Out of nowhere, Murdoc had been knocked down by something, hard -kicking him from the side. He got up and looked around, then down and saw a girl in a fighting stance. With a scowl, Murdoc turned back to 2D. "Wot the bloody 'ell is there a gurl in my 'ouse fer," he roared, pointing at her accusingly. His roar had scared her, and she ran back to the couch pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms over her legs as she bowed he head to hide her face.

"I dun kno'," 2D tried to explain as quickly as he could manage, "I opened tha' crate an' she 'opped out of ih, an' showed me she cou' play tha' song."

"Feh," he scoffed, doubting that explanation severely. "Wotever. I wan' 'er ou' of 'ere! NOW!"

Not knowing what to do, 2D did the only thing he could think of as Murdoc made a grab for the girl and he saw Noodle's eyes grow widely in terror. 2D rushed between Murdoc and spread his arms widely with a fierce scowl on his face. "_No_!" He shouted, standing proudly as he defended the child.

"WOT!" Murdoc roared furiously.

"No! Yo' not gowna ta touch 'er, an yo not gowna throw 'er out to tha' zombies," he yelled defiantly.

Taken aback, Murdoc wasn't sure whether to hit 2D, or hit him _hard_… "What the hell is goin on in here," a now very angered drummer bellowed after he'd just gotten back home to hopefully relax. There went that idea.

"T'is li'l gurl got 'ere an' Muds s'tryin to feed 'er to te zombies," 2D tried to explain, setting himself down next to Noodle, who clung to his side tightly.

"What the hell?" Russel spoke, now thoroughly flabbergasted. He was gone for maybe an hour, and all hell, or more of it than usual, had blown its top off, and retched it everywhere in his absence.

"She don' belong here, an' I don' need anotha mouth ter feed," Murdoc yelled back, leering at the child who grasped onto 2D.

"Hold it, back up," Russel looked to 2D. "Explain…." So 2D told them both the story, every last detail including her attacking him and petting his hair, right up to before Russel had walked in the door.

"Hold up," Russel lifted his hand in a stop sign gesture, "Yo telling me, _that girl_, probably no older than _eleven_, who _can't even speak English_, played _that solo_, on _that guitar_," he pointed to the two. Noodle had been watching them three men as they talked to each other, probably trying to figure out how to get rid of her, like the man before did when he left her in that box. She sighed and 2D rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. She leaned her head into his side, still leaving one of her eyes out to see what was going on.

"_That girl_," 2D held her tighter as he spoke, "s'name iz Noodle, an' yea, she did play tha' song. And rather well, too. Maybe even betta t'an the one 'oo wrote ih."

"_Noodle_?" Russel repeated, looking at the two on the couch questioningly. "Man, what the hell are you callin' 'er Noodle fo?"

"Cuz t'as 'er name," 2D said simply.

"How you even know that that's her name, when she don' even undastan' whatchyo sayin?" Russel asked.

"Because she told me so," 2D answered. "Watch," he said before any of them could object. "Noodle?" She looked up at him as he called her. He pointed to the dark coloured one with milky-white eyes. "Russel," he spoke the man's name

"R-rrRussel?" She tested the word out, figuring she was to associate the man with this new word.

2D nodded then pointed to the greasy-haired one, "Murdoc."

"Mmmuurr…" she tried again, "Murdock. Murdoc?" She looked up at 2D, and he nodded again with a smirk. Next he pointed to himself, and it was then she understood that 2D was teaching her their names, and spoke what she believed he wanted her to. "2D-san," she smiled.

Ignoring the 'san' she'd added after his own name, he now pointed to her, and she'd remembered earlier when he'd been saying the two words earlier. "Noodle," she stated. "Watashi no namae wa Noodle desu," she looked up and received a smile and a pat on the head from 2D.

"Yew see," he said proudly, "I told yeh ta's wot she said, didn' I?"

"Yeah, D," Russel said, clearly dumbfounded. "But, that still don't mean she can play that guitar down there."

With a serious look on his face, 2D reached down, and scooted a bit away from Noodle, who looked slightly hurt, until he placed the instrument on her lap and pointed to it, "Will yew play anotha song fo' us, love?" She nodded, guessing what he wanted without bothering to understand, and began to play a bit of another song she'd heard, and after she'd finished, she'd left the two men she'd just met stunned, while her knew friend, 2D, grinned in approval. "Y'see," he hugged Noodle. "Wot I tell ya? She's got talent, she has."

"Y'know D's right, Muds," Russel began to come up with a solution to their problem. "Y'know, we _do_ need a guitarist, an' she's, probably, the best one we'll find, around here, without havin ta pay a fortune, or," he gave Murdoc a meaningful glare, "betray any of us… Why don't we let her be a part of Gorilla... nah, I think we should be called Goril_laz_, now," Russel mused.

"T'as a great ideah Russ," 2D smiled widely for both suggestions. He wouldn't allow a defenseless, orphaned child to fend for herself. If Muds wanted to get rid of her, 2D'd be going to.

"Bwah, rrrgrph, rosseltofffblwech, aghh," Murdoc mumbled angrily, slapping his own face, and dragging his hand along down his face. Looking at the firm expressions of the two men before him, as well as the pleading look of the young Japanese girl, he finally felt defeated. "Alrigh' _fiiine_!" He yelled, "But if _she_ steps outta line, or comes inta _my_ winnie, or don' play _my _songs then she's outta here," he made his demands.

2D hugged Noodle with delight, "Fanks Muds."

"Woteva. I'm outta here. An' don't come botherin me," he scoffed; and with that he left to his winnebago to do what he always did –get drunk and drown out the world around him.

Minutes later, Russel got up and said he'd set up a room for her –if he could find one good enough for a living inhabitant, and 2D stood, offering his hand to his new bandmate. "Wots say you and I get yew summfink ta eat while Russel sets up yo new room, yeah?" She took his hand while he led her to the kitchen.

In the time they spent together, 2D had sat Noodle on the opposite side of a table from him, and just barely managed to teach her a couple more words, consisting of 'mine', 'yours', 'yes', 'no', and a bit of slang such as 'yeah' and 'duh', hoping that maybe it would better set up some sort of foundation so they could try to understand one another. A couple of hours had gone by when Russel found 2D setting on the couch, watching as Noodle played a video game on the television in the lounge. She'd sat on the ground with her back rested against 2D's legs.

Russel cleared his throat, catching 2D's attention, "Uh, D?"

"Yeah, Russ? Why'd yew take so long?" 2D asked, his eyes never leaving the screen as he leaned closer to the screen, trying to catch every piece of the action that went on.

"Well, y'know… I went an' bought 'er some clothes… An' her room's all finished an' everythin… yew should take her up there…" Russel suggested, watching as they two seemed to get along as though they'd know each other for months, rather than just a few hours.

"Oh, yeah?" 2D smiled, now shifting his gaze to meet Russel's milky-white eyes. "Fank you, Russ," he told him.

"No problem, D... Jus… Just make sure you... you look out for her okay? She seems to really trust you more than anyone y'know?" Russel spoke, now looking at the innocent child at 2D's feet. She was adorable really. He could only hope that they would be able to provide her with what she needed, and if she was truly going to stay, then be able to provide her with a stable environment to grow in.

2D nodded in agreement. "Awright. I will," he promised.

Minutes later, Noodle turned the system and the telly off, and 2D got her to climb onto his back so he could just carry her to her new room, so she could look around without slowing him up. When he got there, he opened the door and walked in, bending down so she could hop off. She smiled broadly and jumped off, running around the room, looking at the neat posters and music systems, as well as a Japanese style wallpaper, closet door, and even a guitar –just her size –laying on a large, comfortable bed. She jumped the bed, holding her new toy, then ran up to 2D, "Mine?" She asked, with the biggest eyes she could manage.

_She's absolutely adorable_, 2D smiled. "Yours," he answered. She smiled a toothy grin, dropping the guitar lightly to the ground and ran to jump up and hug him tightly around the waist, which he returned with a laugh. Even when he'd been feeling suicidal the passed couple of weeks, and his migraines were worse than ever –as well as the fact his life had, not even a couple of hours ago, seemed so very dark –somehow, this little girl, Noodle, had brought him more happiness and warmth than 2D had felt in what seemed like his entire life.

* * *

All dressed in her new nightwear, Noodle climbed into the center of her bed and curled up comfortably in her blankets, with her new stuffed monkey as her company. She had just finished rearranging the furniture just the way she like it, and was now ready to get some sleep. As she drifted towards unconsciousness and the whole of Kong Studios became quiet, Noodle had only begun to realise just how disturbing this place sounded. The walls creaked, the wind howled, and she could hear the distinct moans and groans of… the undead. She jumped and squeaked every time she thought she heard them banging on the walls. How was she expected to live in such a scary new home –if it was even a home at all? At one point, there was a blinding flash of light, and the lights went out, and without a moments delay, thunder exploded throughout the landfill, causing the young girl to scream in fright.

When the lights flickered back on, Noodle quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of her room to the lift, pressing the button she knew led to the place 2D had been before, but when she ran to the couch, it, as well as the entire room was empty. She whimpered when she heard something being thrown against the wall and ran back to the lift, pressing the button that led back to the place her room was. She found all the doors in her hallway to be locked, except for one. She peeked inside and was relieved when she saw the man called Russel, but he was snoring very loudly, and a blue orb stopped in midair, as though it had seen her, and began to fly toward her immensely fast. With a yelp, she slammed the door shut and ran back to the lift, pressing the button at the very bottom an innumerable amount of times until the doors finally closed.

When the doors opened again, one would think the lift was empty, until they saw they head of a young girl peek out from the side to browse for any sign of danger. She found herself in a car lot of some sort, and walked up to the large house-on-wheels that she could hear someone talking inside of. Hopeful, the girl knocked on the door of the winnebago.

2D woke up to the sound of a rather loud pounding on his door. He immediately looked to the clock, wondering if maybe he had been late for something. _12:57 A.M._

"Wot te hell," he said to himself, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms to cover his boxers. He heard the loud knocking again, and his head pounded with each beat against the door. "'old on, t'en. I'll be righ' t'ere" he called, not bothering with a shirt. He unlocked and opened the door hastily to stand face-to-face with Murdoc, holding a struggling Noodle by the back of her shirt while she muttered curses and insults at him that he couldn't understand.

"Oroka na otoko. Watashi no ririisu!" She demanded.

"Yew wanted 'er, then she's yo problem. Deal wit'it," Murdoc dropped her down and she landed in a crouch, still muttering random phrases in Japanese which 2D assumed where insults.

"Baka," she muttered to him, sitting on the floor roughly, not wanting to get up as she crossed her arms with a _humph_, and turned her head to stick her tongue out at Murdoc, who glared at her. She sneered back at him equally.

2D looked up from the girl on the ground, to Murdoc with a grimace, "Fine t'en." He crossed his arms and watched as the older man scowled, grunted, then turned around and strutted away back to his winnie. With a sigh, 2D looked down at the girl, who'd just stood to her feet. "Don' botha wit 'im, " 2D sighed as the girl's eyes moved to him. "'E's a rottuh." Her face was heartbreaking. Her eyes were red, and cheeks tear-stained. She sniffed and hugged him as high up as she could reach. 2D bent down and scooped her up, wiping her cheeks with a soft hand as he closed his bedroom door, locking it. He turned and walked to the side of his bed, placing her gently atop the soft covers, her head resting on his pillows. "I guess it wouldn' 'urt if ye slept in 'ere for one night' eh," he mused. He walked to the other side crawling in, and she curled up close to him. Wide eyed, he gave her a confused look. How was it she was already so trusting of him? He shook his head, and with a smile he wrapped an arm around her over the top of blanket to help her feel secure.

"Arigato, 2D-san," she yawned. "Oyasumi."

He sang her sweet music as she became tired, and even though she didn't understand, she felt secure. She felt safe… she felt home.

For the next few weeks, Noodle would find herself more relaxed, more at home, and bringing the three men together, not just as a band, but as a family. Noodle met Del, Damon, Jamie, and everyone else; she'd learned 2D's real name, as well as the story of Paula –the guitarist before her. With Noodle being the glue that held them tightly together, they –the Gorillaz –became the greatest band of their time and age. But at this moment, here she was, a 10-year-old girl. Her first night in Kong, with a man who was a complete stranger, and yet her closest friend at the same time. She smiled as she snuggled close to him and he held her tighter in his sleep.

2D smiled in his sleep as he felt Noodle cuddle closer to him for warmth. He adored his little Noodle. He loved the feeling of her warmth in his arms…

2D felt her hand on his cheek, and he opened his eyes. This is how she'd always woken him up every time she would have stayed in his room for the night. But this time, Stuart felt as though he'd been stabbed in the chest when he'd opened his eyes and his little Noodle wasn't there. He was back in his nightmare, back on Plastic Beach.

_Distant stars_  
_Come in black or red_  
_I've seen their worlds_  
_Inside my head_

_They connect_  
_with the fall of man_  
_They breathe you in_  
_then dive as deep as they can_

_There's nothing you can do for them_  
_They are the force between_  
_When the sunlight is arisin_

_There's nothing you can say to him_  
_He is in outta heart_  
_and the space has been broken_

_It's Broken_  
_Our love_  
_Broken_

_It's Broken_  
_Our love_  
_Broken_

_Is it far away in the_  
_Glitter Freeze?_  
_Or in our eyes_  
_every time they meet_

_It's by the light_  
_of the plasma screens_  
_We keep switched on_  
_all through the night while we sleep_

_There's nothing you can do for them_  
_They are the force between_  
_When the sunlight is arisin_

_There's nothing you can say to her_  
_I am without her heart_  
_And the space has been broken_

_It's broken, Our Love, Broken(X4)_

* * *

**Thank you for those who could bear the first chapter. I appreciate your wonderful reviews.**

_**Watashi wa sore o tachi deki masu ka – **_**may I touch it?**

_**Anata no kami –**_**your hair?**

_**Utsukushii **_**-beautiful**

_**Watashi no namae wa Noodle desu -**_**My name is Noodle**

_**Oroka na otoko –**_**stupid man**

_**Watashi no ririisu –**_**release me**

_**Baka – **_**stupid ****(stupid is just about the worst insult you could give to someone in Japan -congrats, you learned something new ;D)**

_**Arigato –**_**thank you**

_**Oyasumi –**_**good night**


	3. To Binge Mind in Thought

**I decided to do first person with 2D in this chapter –get you inside his head. It might be hard to read, cuz I wrote it in consideration of how he talks with his accent. Tell me if it's too difficult to understand, and I'll make it more legible XD**

**ANYWAYS, enjoy =)**

* * *

I don't know whot ta fink anymore. The world's awl topsy-turvy and nuffink makes much sense. 'S bad enuff Murdoc went an' 'ad me gassed then stuffed me, a 6-foot-2 man, inside a briefcase, and t'en 'e kidnapped me. Nex' fink I know, I'm in tha middle o' te ocean, on some beach made o' plastic. _Plastic Beach_, Murdoc calls it… yeah, tha's original. I mean te idea of a plastic beach _is_ original, but even someone like… well, even somebody like me knows ya haff ta be darn well lazy ta jus' call a place whot ih is. Sometimes I wonder if _he's_ te dullard. Bes' not tell 'im tha' ou' loud though. Wiff bein' trapped in t'is damn underwater room, wiff a psychotic cyborg replica of me bes' friend and a damn whale watchin' me at awl times, t'as not a very good idea. Damn those whales. They're a horrah too big!

Maybe I could get Russel to do sumfin wiff it –to it? But if Noodle found ou' she'd be bloody upset… But… Noodle isn' 'ere…

Guddammit. I hate finkin abou' her. Every time! Every time she comes sneekin inta me thoughts I… I-I feel awful. My chest feels so hollow… like when I feel really 'ungry, but I don' wanta eat because ih hurts so much, but I know if I do, I'll feel loads betta. Yeah, kinda like tha'. Only, I guess my 'ungry is my missin' _her_, an' if I get 'er back, I'll feel betta. I miss li'l Noodle. Only, s'not so easy ta jus' call 'er up an' go _oh, 'ey Noods, I was wondern, being awl messed up an awl, if yew could maybe, I dunno, come back an' make me feel betta._ An' I'm pretty damn well confident tha' I can't just go ta the cupboard ta find 'er, like I can wiff me food.

But I feel so bad when I don' wanna fink abou' her. S'like she nevah even existed. S'like I… like I haff ta fink about 'er, cuz, ih feels like if _I_ don', t'en maybe no one'll rememba her… And… wull I know I should move on, try ta let ih go… finkin like tis ponderin is… unhelfy, I fink. But… I dun want ta let ih go… I want me Noodle-girl back 'ere in me arms…

Murdoc says she's fine, but… but whot if she's not? _What if sumfin really bad 'appened to 'er?_ Muds said after he'd had his drunken delusion, 'e went ta look fo' Noodle in Hell fo' reals. But… 'e came up empty 'anded. Tha' was just a bit before he'd kidnapped me.

_GUDDAMMIT!_

I hate t'is… t'is world. Everyfin in it. Ih took my Noodle-girl away, an' it lef' me fo dead in ta hands of Murdoc. I feel so lonely in t'is great wide world full o' people jus' waitin' ta tear yew down -first moment they get ta. S' cruel an' enigmatic.

Noodle would be bloody upset at me if she saw te way I wos sulkin aroun' hatin' on te world an' jus finkin o' te good ol' days, 'afore I had ta worry abou' bein' "_the greatest band in history._" Oi, I do bloody hell believe tha, but… sometimes I feel like itta been betta if I'da just called in sick tha' day Murdoc 'ad crashed through te wall o' me boss's record shack. I wos goin' ta, bu'… summfin, I don' kno whot it was, but… s'like me very bones want'd me ta be there ta get me face smashed in, put in a coma an' paralyzed. An' later 'ave Murdoc stuff me in 'is smelly car, stop short to flirt, jerkin fast cuz 'e don' pay attention long, an' 'ave me fly out tha' fockin window an' 'ave the good side o' me face smashed afta bein' slammed against tha street fo' 'alf a mile. An' it ended up ta match te otha' side o' me face. Least I wasn' paralyzed no more, but he sure made a'show o' puttin me in 'is stupid band…

Tha's right… s'all Murdoc's fault… 'ell… s'even 'is fault Noodle was shipped to us… I wanda if 'e knows that? Least 'e wos nicer to 'er afta she kicked 'is arse tha first time she'd seen 'im beat me ta almos' death. His beatins didn' get so bad no more afta tha', but there were more of 'em. I dunno, but afta that, an even before, afta gettin' used ta Muds, ih seems like Noodle kinda took a likin ta him. Laughed at awl 'is antics, an' put up wit 'is crap an' drinking, an' such. She always seemed to bring ou' the best in 'im… The best in _awl_ of us.

Course, Russel. Now tha's a completely differ'nt story here. On the one 'and, Russel intimidated Noods at firs, but on ta otha, she always went ta 'im abou' everyfin a gurl would go ta her father for. 'E's really protective of 'er, an' almost 'ad a heart-attack when 'e saw 'er _DARE_ video playin live fer awl the boyz in tha worl' ta see. 'Course I wasn' too 'appy bout it neither… but I guess she was goin ta git noticed by tha vultures soona or lateh.

Russel taught her most everyfin, 'cept when we split afta our firs' album an' she went ta Japan an' found tha' Mr. Kyuzo. S'nice fellow an awl –bit weird though. S'funny ta think tha' afta her memory had been erased by 'im, she went through awl tha' trouble an' searchin' just ta end up at a steamed fish shop, in downtown Tokyo, to run inta her old mentor an' caregiver, Kyuzo, afta hearin the words 'Ocean Bacon', cuz it was an unlikely combination of words or summfink. Sounds like summfink merpeople would eat… I wonda if whales eat merpeople? … or regulah people!

Gah! I hate tis. Every time I git awl confused, me 'ead 'urts like hell. S'bin like this since… well, it's been worse since El Mañana… Since Noodle disappeared.

Anyways, ta try an' clear me mind, I decided ta take a walk. Might be nice out t'day. Firs, I pulled me pill bottle ou' ta swallow a couple, t'en I went out an' to te lift. I pressed te button, kind missin' te days when I would 'ear '_It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's there!_' T'at was one o'the bes' mistakes fo' a song we'd evah done, an Noodle an' the studio worked wiff it pretty well. One o'th bes' songs we've made, I fink.

I walked inta the cold metal lift, an' pressed te button up ta te entrance. I don' wanna hang ou' on the roof t'day. I jus' 'ope Murdoc don' fink I'm gonna try an make a swim fo it. What does 'e fink I am? Mental? Whales live in that ocean there.

I walked along te shore for maybe a ten-minutes at te mos, goin as far from te entrance, on te opposite side, as slow as I could. I sat down on te fake beach. It wos about twilight, or was it dawn? I don' know… I kinda los' track o' te days afta awl these years. Afta about five minutes, I judged it was te sunset, on accoun o' the sun wos sinkin. I looked around an' saw me telescope from that photo shoot a while back. S' me favorite telescope. Course, s'tha only one I 'ave I fink.

N'yways, I decided, maybe there might be dolphins round 'ere. Neveh know. I guess, couldn' urt te look. I looked through it for maybe six minutes and saw wha' looked like a gyser, but I new ih was a whale –tha whale, tauntin me, he wos. I looked away –wiff shivers causin an earfquake down me back – an' I looked about two miles I judged, in anotha direction, still sittin in me same spot. S'quite comfortable, jus looking a'ev'ryfin aroun mehself.

I fink tha' maybe I should be goin back up. S'been a while now, an' Muds may come look fo' me. I wos abou ta git up, but nex' I heard someone jump down from ta small ledge righ nex t'me an I knew I wos in fer it. I figured Murdoc woulda thrown more of a fit though. Prolly yelled te whole way down ta this lot o'te beach.

I took a deep breath an' let it out a bit too loud, kind of sighing, like I was bored. I fact, I was kind o' worried. Wiffout my Noodle, I couldn' do much if Muds really thought I wos tryin ta escape, an' decided I needed ta be taught a lesson.

So when someone sat right on down nex' t'me, about a foot or so away, I nearly 'ad a heart-attack when I looked to te corneh o'me eye an saw tha' cyborg o' me Noodle. She scared me she did. Course, it wosn't just cuz she nearly killed jus abou' anybody she didn' like, bu' because I wos scared tha she may be awl tha's left o'Noodle; scared that tis phony replaced 'er, not much carin about 'er own original.

But, what scared me mos' –bloody mos –is 'at she… she wos, in essence, my little Noodle. Right down t'th'colour of 'er eyes. O'course, they don' 'ave the sparkle Noods 'ad. An' what I don' like mos, is'at, if eveh t'ere wos a day Noodle did return –if I could ever find her –I don't like to fink abou' whot I might find. T'is android is a constant reminder o'how young Noodle wos when I lost 'er. Fifteen she was. Stopped growin' when she wos about fourteen, buh I'm sho' she's still aged. Sometimes, I can' 'elp but fink if I see 'er again, I would want 'er ta be te way she wos when I lost 'er. Jus' tha' fifteen-year-ol' girl I adored, bein m'best friend an awl. I was afraid tha whot may come back to me, whot I may fin', will scare me. She'd be awl grown up, an' I dun know f'I could 'andle tha. I'm so very scared of what she'll fink o me, too. What if she don' want to be part o' me life no more? What m'I goin ta do if t'at 'appens?

These days... These years, it seems like these guddamn seas are suckin t'em away from me. Suckin um up an'ou'. I don't like bein stuck in this cloud. T'is cloud of unknowing. I scoffed at me own stoopid pun.

The android cleared 'er throat t'git me attention, an' it worked. "2D," she said, 'er voice awl 'ollow an' monotonous.

"Yeah," wos awl I said, letting 'er know I wos listenin.

"What are you doing out on the shore line?" She asked in an unusually curious voice.

"Um… I-I wos jus looking ou' at te sunset… s'pretty," I rambled. She wos looking at me, an' she nodded in understandin. It wos nice tha she kinda had opinions, an' sort o' liked fings, but she did not, in any way shape o'form, share te same likes an feelins as Noodle –cept for maybe one –

"I understand," she interrupted my train o'thought.

"Righ'," I nodded slightly.

"You come out here a lot when you think about her," she stated matter-of-fac'ly.

"Wha…," I cocked my head in confusion. "Fink abou 'oo?" I looked at 'er straight in'er almos' empty eyes.

"_Her_. _Noodle_. The one before me," she said in a low voice, putting her gun from the _Stylo_ video down to 'er side. Tha 'elped me relax a bit.

"Why d'yew say tha," I wondered, slightly nervous as t'how she seemed to know I thought about 'er often. Course, I didn' even realize I seemed to wander ou' here when I thought o' her.

"Sometimes you mumble her name," she answered.

"Would… If Muds told yew to, would yew hurt her," I asked, suddenly worried.

She shrugged indifferently, "I don't know. I tried to hurt you before, when Murdoc commanded I do so, but… I…" She stopped fo' a second. I've never 'eard 'er struggle fo' words before. "I don't know why… but… it's like, when I tried, every circuit in my body screamed _NO_ and I was frozen." She looked forward wiff a blank stare. "I believe that maybe, even though my original and I are two very different… _things_… I guess there were just some parts about her that flowed through every part of her… even her DNA. I believe that her strong distaste and absolute refusal to ever place any harm upon you was something buried so very deep into her being, that even I myself would not be able to hurt you… even if I'm just a copy." That left me dumbfounded. I neveh knew such a thing wos possible… even in death, Noodle protected me…

I lit'rally slapped meself afta tha sentence, and te android looked over at me in abs'lute confusion. Noodle wos still protectin me, but she wos _not _dead. I can' believe I even _thought_ abou' considrin it.

When I realized our chit-chat wos ova, I took anotha deep breath, figurin she wos told te keep an eye on me, an' picked me telescope up again an looked aroun' te empty ocean. S'like a landfill, cept wiff seawater n'plastic. Afta abou' anotha ten minutes, I started t'get annoyed, an wos abou' te go an get summfink ta eat 'fore I hit te sack, but I sawr summfink ou' on te orizon, maybe a few dozen miles away, bu' as soon as I tried ta get a betteh look at ih, ih's like it disappeared. Looked like a boat. Prolly a ferry. Sometimes t'ey come to te 'orizon, but Murdoc made it clear 'e don't want nobody anywhere near 'ere, and made a threat t'keep 'em away.

I looked again, an thought I sawr it, but t'en ih looked like summfink 'ad blown, cuz ih looked like water shot up really 'igh. T'en it disappeared again. Maybe t'as wot 'appens t'boats 'oo get too close –t'ey get attacked by a whale, or two…

Figurin t'at wos te las' excitemen' I'd be getting fer a while, I got up, closed me telescope up, an' dropped it on te ground. I walked back in silence, with Cyborg Noodle stalking behind me, silent as a ghost.

I 'eard Russ sleepin on te couch in' te lounge when I got up t'ere. His room started ta leak again. Murdoc got a new, better repairman –reliable one 'e is, but I fink 'e'll be gone soon aftah 'e fixes Russ's room tamorrow. E's much bettah t'en te one 'oo wos fishin ou' our money. I slipped passed Russel an' got ta te kitchen fer a samwich. S'goodun too. I sighed in satisfaction. Mos' people would smile ta let people –or th'msleves –know they wos satisfied, but I 'aven't smiled in… God, I don' even remembah.

Te android shorted out when we got in th' lift. She's bin doin tha a lot' since _Stylo. _'Er energy jus' couldn' keep, no matteh 'ow long she charged. Doin' betteh now though. N'yways, I picked 'er up ovah me shouldah an' put 'er in 'er closet to be charged again, then I left t'me own room.

When I got there, I did whot I spent mos' o'me time doin. I laid down in me bed an' looked towards te ceilin'. Course I wosn' looking at it, but I wos ponderin. I remembah 'ow scared I wos when I thought Noods 'ad been killed in _El Mañana._ I nearly tore Murdoc's 'ead off when 'e wosn' even concerned. Russ wos throwin a fit. Afta we got back to te studio, though, Muds esplained tha Noods jus' needed a break, an went ta te Maldives. I figured t'en I should let 'er be, but I kinda goh a bit mad like, why didn' she tell me? It wos like afta our firs album: afta we wen' on tour fer a while, an it wos a bit of a disaster. Like tha, bout a year after tha' El Mañana shoot, I decided it wos time fo' anatha break, an' I went travelin sorta. Mos'ly I jus 'ung out in me apartment where Muds gassed me. I had written bits an' pieces o'melancholy songs. T'as me fav'rite word –melancholy. Murdoc 'ad use t'em in 'is album.

Whot really scared me though, a bit before tha' –when I knew summfink wos up, wos when before I left. Te place wos fallin apart, an' t'at demon boy was relentlessly annoyin, course 'e mysteriously dis'peared right around te end o' Septembah o' 2006. I wanted ta bash 'im good –jus' once.

N'yways, Murdoc said he'd 'eard a voice comin' from the room o' Brian, and I 'ad t'check ih ou'. I still remembah whot she said. How scared she sounded. An only abou' 'alf o'year afta Noods ad lef' I knew sumfink bad 'ad happened…

*****_"'Murdoc! Russel … Is there anybody there? It's me, Noodle … Is there anybody there! You need to reply … Helllloooo! Come In ….. It's Noodle … I've found the missing … they're coming! ….. (quieter) the reception here is really terrible … (Back to normal volume) MURDOC! … Murdoc! Come in! They know where you … … Mur ….. It's coming from ….Murdoc MAYDAY … MAYDAY … Murdoc! COME IN GORILLAZZZZ!'"_*****

I had ran ta the radio, as though I could get 'er ta come ou' of ih, but now te message wos jus' repeatin'. Tha's when Muds started to suspect tha she wos in 'Ell.

The thought made me sick. I 'ad gone all dizzy and frantic, an' I don' remebah much afta tha', cept feelin awl hollow, like I do now, cept ih wos worse at first, cos I didn' feel anyfin a'all. I don' much still, but more t'an then. After I 'eard that broadcast, I figured it wos 'opeless. Russel caught me tryin to kill meself an' sent me ta the 'ospital afta an' ovadose o'me pills. They tried ta make me stay for getting bettah, but I got ou' as soon s'I could walk again. T'as when I left Kong fo' good. T'ese last two an' a half years were a blur, 'til Murdoc took me to Plastic Beach against me will, an t'en, ih's still sort'o nonrelevent. I don' really care. I pretty much decided tryin' ta kill meself won't worth ih aftah a while. I jus' sat in me room, slowly wastin' away…

I took anuthah deep breath an' decided to sing a few verses o'me fav'rite songs. I started wiff _Feel Good Inc_, but ih jus' didn' make me feel it. I sung _Plastic Beach_. S'decent one. No love or depression n'that. T'en I got up, 'avin an urge to look a'me fav'rite picture.

I walked ovah to te dresser an picked up te frame carefully, as if ih would shatteh any othah way. I felt like ih would. Ih wos one o'all of us. Not anyone cou' find on te internet, an tha' made me 'appy, tha I wos te only one 'oo could lay eyes on ih. Russ an Muds looked… 'appy, and normal almost. Noodle wos smiling awl big, wiff 'er eyes showing, te green shinin, an she wos huggin' me from te side, wiff me arm around 'er back. We were like one big, 'appy, friggin weird-ass fam'ly, but, I loved ih.

Lookin' at te picture, I found meself singin' one o'me favourite songs. I stopped fo' a secon', sniffin' an such. I could 'ear te lift, an' thought ih might be Murdoc, makin' sure I didn' leave or summfink. So I jus' continued ta sing afta I heard ih stop on me level, figurin' I wos right. "I'm caught again in the mystery… You're by my side, but are you still with me? …The answer's somewhere deep in it. I'm sorry that you're feelin' it, but I just have to tell you that I - love you so much these days –"

"_Have to tell you that I - love you so much these days... it's true…_"


	4. There was Nobody There

**A/N What if Noodle had really been trapped in Hell?**

**Well there **_**is **_**actually a very good possibility that that's where she has been, but based on Murdoc's ever changing decision on the wherabouts of the most adorable guitarist in the world, and his very unreliable information, I've decided to play it like Noodle was in Hell for this story… It will play into the plot well, though it may've severly messed with Noodle's mental state of being. She's a bit more cynical after a few years in the torture of Hell. I feel bad just writing about an experience she may or may not have had.**

**Oh, well. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways.**

* * *

_Two weeks earlier…_

The slim figure of a young woman now stared at the image before her. Her eyes were lifeless and dull, as they have been for as long as she could remember. Her skin was much paler than it was four years ago and she was decorated in scars and bruising. She wore her hair tightly in a bun and tucked under her hat, with a heavy jacket on, though spring had begun. The oversized hood of the jacket would go completely over her face if she allowed it to, but for now, she wore it so it hung over the top of her head because the shadow it made on her face made her bruise less noticable.

She'd had this bruise for such a long time now. Close to a year, maybe a little longer, but the size had significantly decreased. It used to take up the whole half of her face, from her forehead, halfway down her neck, going a bit over the bridge of her nose. It was a horrid sight to look at, seeing the blood that had pooled there, and the death-like colors that it mixed with, but now, though it was still quite large, it only took up her right eye and part of her cheek. She still had a bit of bruising under her left eye as well, which was a particularly dark color –almost black. Of course, right now her bruises weren't very visible, being as she wore a large pair of sunglasses. She was wearing baggy trousers as well, and over-sized shoes. These clothes definitely made her feel uncomfortable, being as she still wasn't used to such oversized apparel, but she _had_ to wear them, otherwise, she was much too recognizable. She couldn't allow anyone to find her. She wouldn't know what to do.

When she'd finally gotten back, someone had spotted her and ran up with the most ecstatic expression she'd seen in a long time. She'd been so overwhelmed by just that one person that she'd attacked them out of confusion and anxiety. She felt agitated, stressed, fearful –but she felt no remorse for attacking the fan whatsoever. Instead, once she came to her senses, she turned and left in an unusually paralytic state of mind, and nothing really affected her anymore.

She always wore the most vacant of expressions that never revealed the war raging inside her heart and mind. She was at a loss to everything around her. What the world had become. It was too much to bear, but so much more pleasant than where she used to be. She vowed to never go back. But now, she had nowhere to go. Her family was gone –they'd abandoned her. She had always been so sure of them. Always.

She was shocked to find that her father-figure had not been at least _waiting_ for her, but what had really pulled at her heart with the most ferocity, so vigorously, was when she found that _he_ had not been there. He'd _always_ been there –from the very first day. But when she came back, he was gone. Moved on. She'd been left behind. Abandoned. Forsaken. Forgotten. Her life was now obsolete… So why was she still here?

With no apparent access to the internet, no clue as to how to find them, she'd been searching for the passed year in vain, though she hadn't exactly had the energy to _try_ to find them in the first place. Just being anywhere in the open –anywhere any _thing_ was alive around her -she'd not been around another living being in a frightfully long time. The thought of doing so put her in an overpowering state of anxiety and stress. She couldn't bear for others to come near her –and when they touched her, even slightly, she began to hyperventilate. She didn't know how much longer she could go on like this. She knew she needed company. She needed someone to talk to and comfort her. She was in desperate need of socialization, so why was she seeking it from the very family who had abandoned her?

This small town she found herself in was somewhat empty most of the time –that is, not a lot of people were walking around all the time, especially in the late evenings. Here she was now, just staring at a picture of her family through the window of a local music store, though it was miles from her home.

The picture confused her. The dark-skinned man- he seemed in such a weary and angry state. The olive-skinned man seemed more evil than ever, but he also seemed a bit off. What had initially caught her attention, however, was the most deject of them all. He'd lost his muchness. The man she'd known –he was gone. She could tell just by looking at him. His face was almost as reserved as her own, his dark voids more lifeless than usual. She couldn't even see the spark of life they'd once held. She could tell, even with that fake smile plastered on his face. She knew their façade was a phony one.

She froze when she saw one person in particular. This girl. She looked so familiar. Yet, at the same time, she seemed nothing like her at all. She was her, yet not her. It was like looking slightly into the past, if in that past she was so menacing and ever in any point in her life used any gun of any kind like _that_. So why was she seen holding one in the picture she examined now? This wasn't her… But… she was so sure it was. No… it's wasn't possible… They haven't seen her in years… and she neither remembered this picture, nor recalled ever having worn such a malevolent expression on her face. She was quite sure she wasn't capable of doing so.

With a resigned sigh, she decided not to bother with trying to decipher any relevance behind the picture and went inside the store to buy new guitar strings to replace a couple she'd broken. She picked out the correct package and brought them to the cashier, and began to dig through her wallet she'd been lucky enough to find. She couldn't believe she'd been irresponsible enough to carry around two-thousand pounds … but she was a young teen at the time…

Anyhow, she took out the money to pay for her purchase, but sucked in a painful breath and froze when she looked on the counter. Sitting there, beckoning to her was an album she'd never seen before –never even heard of. But why – "Gorillaz, huh? Yeah, they're new album's a goodun," the cashier broke her apparent trance, but she just looked back at the case. "Are ya gonna stare at it awl day, or do ya wannit? If not, then pay up an' git outta here."

With a shallow nod of her head, she reached forward and tentatively grabbed the one labeled Gorillaz - Plastic Beach. She placed her items on the counter and handed over the money, becoming more nervous with each second that had passed so agonizingly slow. Finally, he handed her a small bag and her receipt, and before he even had a chance to say _thank you,_ she was already out the door and walking away. She went to a nearby bench at a bus-stop and tore open the package, looking through everything…

Something was definitely off. She knew she had to find out what, but she knew it wouldn't be easy… She secretly hoped it would be though. Once the bus pulled up, she hopped in and paid her way. Her destination was a bit of a ways off, but it shouldn't take too long.

As the bus pulled as close to the Essex landfill as it dared, she stood and made her way to the front of the vehicle quickly. She jumped out and sighed in relief. She felt the safest here… yet, at the same time, this was the most dangerous place she knew. A landfill brimming with the undead, and haunted by demons –not to mention the Hellhole located in the lowest, deepest part of the building. The thought made her shudder violently. She wasn't quite sure of what had happened in her absence, but the building –she was surprised that it was barely standing. There were a couple of rooms that were still viable, but even the zombies refused to take refuge in Kong anymore. She was satisfied for that, though –and that the demons had left.

She ran to the door as fast as she could while pulling out her keys. She opened the door quickly, and locked it tight as soon as she was on the inside. She hadn't been home since that morning. She turned and took a good long look around, as if she'd never been there before.

Noodle was home… The door was locked tight... but there was nobody there.

_She doesn't look, she doesn't see_  
_Opens up for nobody_  
_Figures out, she figures out_  
_Narrow line, she can't decide_  
_Everything short of suicide_  
_Never hurts, nearly works_

_Something is scratching its way out_  
_Something you want to forget about_

_A part of you that'll never show_  
_You're the only one that'll ever know_  
_Take it back where it all began_  
_Take your time, would you understand_  
_What it's all about?_  
_What it's all about_

_Something is scratching it's way out_  
_Something you want to forget about_  
_No one expects you to get out_  
_All on your own with no one around_

_Something is scratching it's way out_  
_Something you want to forget about_  
_No one expects you to get out_  
_All on your own with no one around_

The Fray – Little House

* * *

**R&R for mistakes that need fixing or grammar that needs correcting, please.**

**For now, here's a couple of classic moments of randomness...**

***Murdoc:"I**_**'m going to say the word… 'Noir'"**_

**2D:"**_**What?"**_

**Murdoc**_**: "'Noir'. There, done it."***_

***2D: "**_**Oh. Noodle, your Tamagotchi pet's died again. It's turned into an angel."**_

**She grabs it off him. Noodle looks at 2D in silent rage.**_*****_


	5. There's no Escaping

**A/N Okay, so this chapter is Noodle's POV**

**It starts right at the end of **_**El Mañana **_**and carries on up to the point when Noodle finds herself in Hell and her initial reaction to it.**

**Hope you enjoy… or not…**

* * *

"_We live in a shockingly beautiful world. We are walking through the living kingdom of heaven every day; the colours, the sound, the love of others, the potential to create, the plants, wildlife, nature, music, all sensations and life … but if we refuse to see colour and beauty we may as well be in Hell. Maybe an animated band was the best way of announcing this_." Noodle, Guitarist of Gorillaz

_**Four years earlier…**_

That's when this whole mess began. There I was, Murdoc-san had told me about his plans for _El Mañana_, and I figured that this was the perfect time for me to make my escape and leave the celebrity scene for a while. Get out and relax without people overreacting when they catch a glimpse of me. But… then it all went to Hell… literally.

It was all going as I'd planned at first. I felt bad that I had not told 2D-kun or Russel-sama about my plans for my departure, or how I intended to fake my death to be able to get out without being stopped. If they knew, especially 2D-kun, I knew that if he asked me to stay with him, I couldn't refuse… I had been packed up and my things were left waiting for me at Kong. Now I was scared out of wits end as my life was coming to a stop –permanently –and my floating island was shot down. At least, I was acting like that was my current situation anyways.

Now that the cameras were no longer focused on me, I followed Murdoc-san's earlier instructions on parachuting to safety. I went toward the window quickly, but I tripped over my feet and scraped my knee, smearing some of my blood onto the floor. With a hiss, I rushed to the glass window and opened it up. As I pulled myself halfway through, a small part of my hair was caught, so I yanked it loose, losing a couple of strands. I put on my helmet, buckling it, and jumped out as far as I could, tugging on the release for my parachute, and I heard it come free, opening up to catch me as the air flowed through it.

As I floated away, my eyes were filled with pain. I was losing the very essence of my childhood –my island. It meant so much to me, but I guess it was time to move on. I needed a break, and now was my only chance to do so. As soon as I was safe and had grounded, I unhooked my 'chute and watched as it the powerful wind stole it and began to carry it toward my island. I saw it catch fire as the explosion went off, and the parachute, I realised, was surely among the wreckage and debris. I stared at the scene vacantly for a moment, then turned tail as I realised the crew would be nearby soon to survey the damage.

Murdoc-san had rented me a small helicopter to fly myself to Kong and make a quick escape after the video had been shot. Obviously, I could operate it, but I was hesitant. Once I was home… No, before then… it was too late already. The decision had been made. I had to do this. There was no more turning back. It had to be done. I needed to leave.

I kept looking back as I neared the studio atop the landfill, unable to fully comprehend what I was doing. I maneuvered to land softly on the roof of Kong, and disconnected the power to turn the flying machine off. Taking the key out of the ignition and putting it in my pocket, I opened the heavy door and hopped out, drowning in the death-filled air that was my home for the passed five years. Letting out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding, I walked towards and opened the door on the roof, making my way to my bedroom. I saw that there were only a couple more items left to be boxed and my room was filled with the cardboard beasts, but I didn't care if they were taken or not. I had virtually no use for them. And I found it to be a little eerie that the only box company I could get was called DedEx.

The only things left that I would _not_ leave behind were my music, and my Les Paul. In a hurry now, I grabbed my guitar and placed it gently in its case, locking it shut hastily. I grabbed my CD's, iPod, headphones, and put them into my rucksack. I grabbed my suitcase that held my toiletries and clothing, and other essential items, and I went down to the car park. Murdoc-san never allowed me into his winnebago, but he made an exception for today, telling me to put the key to the helicopter under his pillow, which is exactly what I did.

As soon as I exited, I looked toward 2D-kun's bedroom. I wanted more than anything to be able to hold him close and tell him goodbye. To tell him we'd always be best friends and that I'd come back for him, and everyone else one day. I wanted to leave behind a letter, explaining why I had left them in such a devastating manner and not even telling them I was truly alive. Russel-sama and 2D-kun were probably losing they're minds right now –what was left for 2D-kun anyways - and looking for me amongst the wreckage. I wanted to leave behind something so they knew I was okay, but I could not. If 2D-kun let word out that I was alive and well, my plans may be ruined. It would be okay if he and the others said there was a possibility of my survival, but if everyone knew I _was_ truly alive, I'd be spotted much too soon.

Still, how could I leave him and Russel-sama in such a manner? How cruel of me. I've never meant to hurt them, and yet here I was, running away without so much as a goodbye. Without realising it, I had unconsciously wandered into 2D-kun's room. I sat on his bed one last time and stroked the soft sheets. I sniffed as I looked around, taking in the last time in a long while I would see this room. It smelled of cigarettes, strong medication, and butterscotch, but it was a comforting smell that told me I was safe. It had worked its way into becoming a pleasant odor since that very first night I'd spent in here with 2D-kun. We hadn't known what the other of us was saying, but we had somehow managed to communicate and understand each other well.

I just sat on his bed for the longest time as silent tears crawled down my cheeks and made my hair stick to my face uncomfortably, so I brushed my fringe from my eyes –a style I didn't wear often, anymore. I wanted so badly to at least leave him something, _anything_ that would let him know I was okay.

Finally, something had come to mind. I never wanted to part with something so dear to me, but I figured he may need it more than myself. I had more reminders and pictures anyhow, but this one was the most cherished. We'd all looked so happy when it was taken. It was lovely. I pulled it out of my suitcase quickly, and examined it. 2D-kun was smiling his gapped-toothed smiled, his arm wrapped around my back while I hugged his side and rested my head against him, smiling widely at the camera. Right behind 2D, Russel-sama had one hand rested on 2D's shoulder, on the opposite side I was; he was wearing a pleasant smile. Murdoc-san wasn't touching any of us, but he stood just behind me, with his arms crossed over his chest, and a rather impish smile on his face. It was a very special picture to me, but I knew it would be better for 2D-kun, to have something pleasant to remember me by.

I placed the picture on 2D's bed with great care, just where I knew he would notice it. As I looked at it one more time, I shut my eyes tightly, and tears once again began to escape down my face, leaving the skin hot, but cold when the air touched it. I wiped away the offending wetness, but I could not stop the whimper that escaped my throat. I grabbed my possessions, then turned and left the room before I had the chance to completely break down.

I walked at a rather slow pace, taking in all I could of my home before I had to depart and leave it all behind, for another day perhaps. I made one last stop to the loo to pull my hair back and pulled on my cap, with some of my hair sticking out the back. I pulled on a pair of sunglasses and put my jacket on. As soon as I was satisfied that no one would recognize me too easily, I once again grabbed my things and left my home on the top of the landfill that was Kong Studios. I made a mad dash to the gate and squeezed through it, walking towards the taxi I had phoned to come and pick me up. As soon as I was seated inside, I gave him directions to the nearest airport –almost an hour away. While he drove, I checked my map. I was being allowed to use the plane we'd used on our last tour; it's not like we could keep the plane in the landfill. Murdoc-san had even hired a temporary pilot that had no clue as to who the Gorillaz were, but he knew where he was expected to take his soon-to-be passenger.

I held in my hand the credit card Murdoc-san had also given me for while I was gone, but I panicked when I realised I'd left my wallet behind and mentally slapped myself when I realised I had left it in a small hole in the wood frame underneath my bed, a place where no one knew of but myself. I sighed, knowing at least I had the damn card on me. I wanted to turn around, but we'd already been driving for five minutes, and as soon as I looked up I saw the Gorillaz' tour bus driving by insanely fast. Murdoc-san was probably driving. With a sigh, I turned around to face forward in my seat, and I pulled out my iPod, popping an earphone in and turning it on to listen to my music whilst I waited for this agonizing drive to come to an end.

… … … … … …

I spent the next five months in the Maldives, mostly relaxing on the beach, glad that no one recognized me, and I was never bothered, except by the occasional courter admiring my bathing-suit covered body. That really got on my nerves after a couple of times, but other than the occasional annoyance, I was enjoying myself thoroughly. But I missed the hustle and bustle of the everyday living my odd family brought to me. I missed 2D-kun's wild imagination, and the constant bickering of Murdoc-san… I even missed the constant eye Russel always had on me.

After a long day of doing nothing, it was nice to either go for a swim, a climb, or just sit on the beach and let the sun's rays caress me in a blanket of warmth. Hai, life had been very good for me, but I had felt very lonely, and my soul longed to play music with my bandmates –to create beautiful and upbeat melodies that fed the very deepest parts of my soul. I wanted it back, and I was planning on returning soon. As the loneliness settled in… I knew my decision was made.

When I'd returned to my hotel room, I was quite worn out, but comfortable being as I _was_ at the center of the Maldives, and my room was slightly _chilly_. As soon as I'd locked the door, I packed up my belongings again, like I had been doing everyday since I had arrived. I don't know why I did this. Maybe, subconsciously, my mind was making sure that I remembered that I _had _to return one day. I had tags on my bags that had the address of Kong on them, just in case they were lost.

After I was packed again, I called the pilot that had originally flown me here and asked him to fly me back to the sweet UK, which he agreed to without fuss. Knowing he'd be here by morning, and the fact that it was almost nightfall, I decided to rest for tomorrow. I wanted to have the energy for a happy reunion that was sure to await me.

I changed into my nightwear and crawled under the thin covers of my bed. I was too tired to sleep, if that makes any sense, so I turned on my radio and listened to the soothing music. I smiled as I drifted off to dreamland when Tomorrow Comes Today started to play.

* * *

Twenty-two hours later I found myself looking through the gates of the landfill leading up towards Kong Studios. I could feel my entire body jittering with anticipation, and my stomach was doing flips, which had me feeling nauseous, but overwhelmingly excited. I could not wait to see the faces of my beloved family. I was overjoyed to have the chance to see Russel-sama –my papa. I was even happy to get to see Murdoc-san again –he was like my crazy, delusional uncle. I was most delighted to be allowed to see the face of 2D-kun. I missed him so much while I was away, and I was scared that he would be mad for leaving without goodbye, but also that he may not have missed me as much as I did him. I knew I had nothing to worry over, however, because he'd always promised we would always be best friends, no matter how much he screwed up, or how often I got annoyed at him, because we would always brush it off and leave it behind us.

If he ever made upset me –like the time he made my Tamagotchi pet die again - he would always crack a joke, or do something like smile widely, and then he would hug me close no matter how much I struggled to get loose, and then he would say, "_Aw, I'm real sowwy, Noodle-love. Will y'fo'give me?_" If I was ever silent for a moment, he would say, "_I'll be yo' bes' friend_." Which usually made me laugh, but if that didn't work, he would pout his lip, then crack a smirk and tickle me until I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe, and he wouldn't stop until I said, "_Okay, 2D-kun. I forgive you_." Then he would smile earnestly and hug me close again. "_Aw. Fank yew, Noodle-love_."

I smiled at the memories while I made my way to the entrance of Kong as fast as I could with my baggage in hand. I was lucky enough that I had my key in my pocket, and got inside quickly. I snuck to my bedroom –taking the stairs –and dropped my stuff in my wardrobe, thankful that Shaun was asleep. Once I left my room, then began my search for Russel-sama, but I was confused when he wasn't in his room. Maybe he was in the kitchen. I decided to look for him later, and I took the lift this time to go down to the car park to find Murdoc-san. I walked toward his winnebago, and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, I knocked harder, to no avail. I pressed my ear against the metal, but heard no sound inside. There wasn't even any drunken snoring. Again confused, I turned and walked toward 2D-kun's bedroom, the most cherished place of my childhood.

I opened the door without knocking, and expected him to be either sleeping, playing pong, or watching a zombie flick, but what my eyes met shocked me to the point that I almost heaved.

_Empty._ He wasn't here. Nobody was here… but where could they have gone… Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted 2D-kun's laptop, opened and still on. I walked toward it and bent down to see what was on the screen. I easily identified it as a calender, and a very vacant one. I pointed to each day so I could focus on it more clearly, and I followed my finger to a particular day, labeled as a day in which the band was scheduled to have an interview… _That was today._

_Of course _it was today. Why _wouldn't_ it be today? Of _all_ the days in the year, I _had_ to decide to come home on _this _particular one. I looked back toward the screen with a scowl and read that it was scheduled to end… 10 minutes ago. My eyebrows perked up, though I was still frowning. They should be home in half an hour. With my excitement washing up again, though not as much as before, I closed the offensive technological-plastic and left the room.

I went toward the lift again, planning on staying in the lobby until they got back, but as I heard the lift come nearer, the entire car park began to get cold to a point where I started to shiver. That was when I knew something was wrong. I expected to make my escape in the lift once it reached me, but what happened next took my breath away.

I looked around in a panic and ran for the door of the lift, slamming my fists against the metal, hoping it would make the lift go faster, but pulled my hands back with a hiss when the door was too cold for words. When examining my situation once more, my heart pounded ferociously, and faltered when I saw him behind me, _the Demon Boy_. How had he known I was here, and more importantly… _why was he suddenly so interested in me? _After a moment, he grinned widely and evilly with a gruesome laugh. Suddenly I couldn't feel myself anymore. Everything went numb, then fuzzy, and then black as I fell forward onto my knees, and then further –hitting my head on the metal floor of the lift as it had opened.

* * *

When I became conscious again, something felt… not right. It was so hot and dry around me. I felt like I should be burning, and before I had passed out… I was hungry… but now I felt… _nothing_. Suddenly I remembered what had happened before I had passed out, and I sat up, gasping for breath. The air was unbelievably dry and carried with it the most overpowering essence of death. I looked around and grew more terrified with each second that had passed. As I stood and looked around, I realised wherever I was, it was enclosed. It looked and felt like the inside of a volcano, but so much hotter. I couldn't really tell where I was, but knew I was on some sort of a cliff; I could see the edge. I ripped off my sleeves and pushed my fringe out of my face. All around where I looked, the light seemed like cast from fire, but I could not see any from where I was. I stepped toward the edge and the sight I beheld almost made me convulse for breath, and I held my hand to my mouth to keep from screaming bloody murder.

There, down _there_, was the most frightening sight any mortal would ever lay eyes upon. Down there, in the dark, red-hot abyss was the scolding hot ash floating all around the lake of fire. I had only heard of this horribly, nightmarish place from mere tales of myth, but I had never –_even in my worst nightmares_ –actually believed this place was real… was _tangible_. I fell back with a gasp, but crawled back towards the edge to look around, to try and find an escape, but it was immediately distinguishable that escaping would not be a likely possibility. My eyes wide, and my mouth agape, I felt the sudden urge of thirst. I made the stupid choice of letting my eyes wander downward again, and felt my heart pound harder and faster with each second.

They were everywhere. Demons: horrible to look at, and more unholy than anything imaginable. They were all dark creatures… just silhouettes, but they were there, and they all had ferocious and pointed teeth, but the most vivid part of them, besides their menacing overall appearance, was their eyes. Unlike anything anyone had ever seen. Sure, one may have seen pictures of creatures or other people with glowing red eyes, but the eyes on these creatures; it was like you could feel the want in them –the want to harm you in any and every way possible. You, no matter if you were innocent or not, if you were unfortunate enough to end up in Hell, they would be here, waiting to torture you with every mean possible. That was what they wished -for you, a creature made in God's image –to be tortured with no hope of escape, and they found the upmost wicked satisfaction in this.

Everywhere, I could see the souls of those long lost, being beaten, tortured, forced to watch as their loved ones were tortured as well. Everywhere there was pain and there was suffering. There was no joy -no hope. I could feel it being sucked out of everything around me, even myself, and evaporating into nothingness. The most frightening part was that, no matter how long you'd been tortured, and how close to death you should be –as the souls were already dead –it would never end. Not even death was an escape, for it had already happened, and it had left you here.

Realising my situation, and my decided fate into this horrible and nightmarish abyss, I did the only thing I was capable of doing. My body pulled me to this. I was no longer in control. I saw as my arms reached up and my hands clamped tightly on both sides of my head. I was on my knees, leaning forward and slouching.

In all of the pain and screaming around me, the next sound I heard was the most potent and heartbreaking of them all. As I trembled in fear and involuntarily sucked in a deep breath, full of dusty raunchy air, I felt as it pushed its way out of my lungs in the most painful and excruciating way as I pulled my body in a tight ball and the siren of my scream filled the whole of Hell, feeding into the death and decay that had been here since the beginning of time itself. I screamed in pain, in fear, in death. It was futile. It pierced my ears and gave me a migraine. My eyes were watering and I was sobbing through the painful screams that scraped my lungs again and again, and I could not control it. I was panicked and did not know what else to do.

"I want to go home!"

_On the cloud of unknowing_  
_My world seems open_  
_Every satellite up here is watching_  
_But I was here from the very start_  
_Trying to find a way to your heart_

_All the days are forgetting_  
_They've gone out with the tide_  
_Lost at sea somewhere, waiting_  
_Like setting suns at the rodeo_  
_Trying to find someone you'll never know_

_Oh, sinking love _  
_On the cloud of unknowing_  
_Every satellite up here is watching_  
_Waiting to see what the morning brings_  
_May bring sunshine on it's wings_


	6. To Hell and Back

**I don't think this chapter is for the faint of heart, but I would read it anyways. It's not gross, it's just very angst-y and bloody. Rather depressing. Thanks to everyone who's been following. The next chapter will be following where I left off before going four-years back, right after Noodle had gotten home after buying the Plastic Beach album.**

* * *

I had no idea how long I have been down here, I only knew I was running out of momentum. I knew it would not be long before my body could not take anymore abuse and I would be forced to give up… possibly die. I wanted to die, but I do not know where that would lead me. I am not afraid of dying. It does not even register on a list a fears that I do not have many of. No, I am not afraid of dying… I'm… I'm a little bit scared of what comes after. Will it lead me into an eternal bliss and erase the suffering? Or will I just end up right back here, like I had never died in the first place? I am most afraid, however, that when I die, nothing will happen. That it will be over, and I will no longer exist, and I will not even remember having existed. I refused to accept that possibility. What was the point of this life if there were nothing after? It cannot possibly be such a futile existence. The life I'd had before was so beautiful; I would never believe that world came about by chance. There was too much too perfect to ever even consider it –there had to be something more…

Here I am hiding, or rather resting in a crevice in one of the many walls. There was no hiding in Hell. Someone or something would always know where you were. I think the demons did not find me as entertaining as the first moment I had arrived here. They beat me every day, or whatever you would call a moment in time. They tell me I'm weak, I have been forgotten and left behind, I deserve to be here. They were always telling such horrible lies in a thirst for crushing your hope, and laughing as it was ground into dust, to be forever lost as it blew away with the hot ash. They beat me to near death whenever they saw fit. It was only when I just held as still as possible and took the pain without fighting back that they would leave me be. Otherwise, if I struggled or pleaded for them to stop, they would only laugh at my pathetic attempts of reason and continue with their lashings.

I hated how they got into my head, and made me believe things that I should know are false. The demons would tell me I would always be here; that 2D-kun was angry with me for leaving him, and that he had forgotten me and no longer wished for me in his life. I could not help but let out a shuddering wail and become defiant whenever they dared to mention him, but that only ever provoked them further into telling me more lies that drove me to madness. They told me Russel-sama had never thought of me as a daughter and only ever pitied me, and that he was glad he did not have to look out for me anymore. They even told me that Murdoc-san had never respected me, nor did he care if I was alive or not. He would never come to find me here, and he had been planning on killing me when he was through with me anyways. _Lies... they all were_. But, I remember having heard that people tend to start to believe the lies they're told the more they hear said lies in repetition, and I believe that I may be one of said people. What if it was true? Had they left me behind?

I think at one point I had tried to get into contact with my family, but I had no idea how I did it, or long ago it was –it was such a far away memory I wasn't even sure it even happened. I knew the demon boy was still trying to get to Russel, and I knew they needed to know that they may have been in danger. And I remember having found something Murdoc always spoke of needing, but I don't remember what it was. But maybe it was just another lie I had been told. It must have happened though, for I had been given a painful slash on my neck as punishment. It was not fatal, but it had bled quite a bit, and was slightly painful still. It may have left a shallow scar, but that was nothing.

Whatever, I do not think I care about such frailties and pointless matters much anymore. The more I care, the more pain I receive. It is best to forget about the past and not dwell on it. For if I do, I fear I would have perished long ago. My heart ached ferociously when I realized I would have to try to not care about my family from any moment on, but that was the only way. If I did not believe that I no longer had feeling, the demons would use it against me, and I would not last here. If I showed one moment of weakness, they would hold it against me until I was gasping for breath and trembling with pain.

Not long earlier, I had accidentally let my feeling get the better of me for a split second, and they had sensed it. It had been a long while since I had revealed anything, and they did not take such a small, nonexistent outburst lightly. No, now my face felt as though it had been bleeding for a long while. And my shoulders and back ached with pain. I was apprehensive when I touched my face and looked at my fingers, for there had been no blood to behold. In the back of my mind, I pondered whether there was a possibility I might be bleeding to death, but I did not feel faint, so I assumed my pondering to be frivolous.

I silently wish that I knew just an estimation of how long I had been in this excruciatingly dreadful place. How long I had been trapped in such a place filled with the decay, sorrow, anguish, and other such suffering of the world of dead souls surrounding me. It has taken so much from me; I am not quite sure I know who I am anymore… I do not even know how I look. I have not seen my reflection since before I had even gotten back to Kong. I must be in a deplorable state. Now, I felt like a lifeless body, just wandering the bowels of Hell. I do not remember the emotion of my memories before, and I cannot remember how to show emotion with facial expressions. I'm just a puppet, hanging from thin strings, just waiting to be tossed and quickly forgotten.

I try to brush out my hair once in a while with my fingers, and occasionally try to brush off as much dirt and grime as I can. At first, I just wiped my face off with my shirt, but being as both sides of my clothing were dirty and barely clinging to my body, I did not try anymore. No one cares what I look like down here, but I hate feeling so dirty. My shirt now covers my bosom, and barely makes it down to my belly button. There is only one part of sleeve left from where I had torn it before, and it is barely hanging onto my shoulder. My trousers have so many holes, and are ripped and torn to a point where they just hang off my legs, and cover me as if they''re only shorts, but I do not want to waste energy in trying to pull off the ripped cloth, so I leave it dangling about me.

I am always left to wonder why it is I have not starved to death by now, or died of thirst. I must look like a skeleton –my cheeks feel hollowed in. I can see my ribs when I look them over to check for damage, and my hips protrude in an almost gut-wrenching manner. Of course, I did know that stress can cause one to loose weight besides just starving, but that still did not explain why I never felt the need for hunger, and only ever felt thirst, but never died of it.

I had come up with a couple theories for it. I had nothing better to do anyhow. First of all, I think that time is completely nonexistent in Hell. From what I have observed, it does not seem to happen. This would explain why I have never been hungry since finding myself here. I also theorize that some power, some entity, must use the craving for thirst as just another torture device. What a better way to always make sure every soul in Hell is suffering than by making them feel as if they are dying of thirst when this place is already so much more hot than any place in the mortal world. It was sort of brilliant, in a sadistic and cruel way. My stress explained why I had lost weight, and worked for my theory, but I also think I am so skeletal because it seems as though I have still been aging. My hair has grown, and my body has widened as a woman's would, but not much, though I would probably have more curves if I had a healthy weight, which I am sure I do not. It is just bone –sickening to touch. I feel like if someone tried to hold me, I would snap in half. Of course, down here I do not want anyone or anything to touch me, at all… ever. It may be that I age because I am still a mortal being… not yet dead and yet so very close to being so. I am still bound to the mortal world… but that's all I have left… just my body.

Demons, those horrid creatures filled your worst nightmares, and not even then are they comprehendible by most. Many of the unholy beasts take on the form of creatures found on the world. I have seen them take the form of dogs –they are dogs that fill your dreams with dread and try to taint your very soul, though that was what all demons did. These dogs though, when you see them, they do not look quite like dogs. They have pointed ears, almost like horns you see Satan pictured with. The pictures of Satan- the drawings and nonsense filled descriptions –they were nothing compared to the real Satan. I was utterly shocked by it. He was not ugly, or disgusting, or even _red._ _No_ horns, _no_ pointed teeth_, no_ unbecoming details at all were to be found. In fact, he was absolutely stunning. The most magnificent being I had ever laid my eyes upon; it almost blinded me, how stunning that devil was… but, the incomprehensible beauty only made him all the more frightening and deadly. I knew he knew I was here, and I thanked the Heavens that he had decided to pass me by and possibly tend to more sinister matters than a young, frail girl.

The dogs, I call them the _BakeInu_. The BakeInu are always black silhouettes, like the rest of the demons, no matter how the light touched them. I always hate some of the things the BakeInu and the _BakeNezumi, _the demon rats, seemed to find the utter-most joy in. They enjoyed intruding my dreams. I hated it. If ever I drifted off, I would usually sleep dreamlessly, but other times, I would find myself awake and unable to move, and wherever I had been when I fell unconscious would be more hazy than usual, and very dark. I could only move my head, and the BakeInu or BakeNezumi would appear, and seeing them sent shivers up my spine. I could see it in their eyes –their intention and utmost want to kill me. I was thankful though, for they could not harm me in my dreams. They could only ever scare me, and if they did touch me, all I would feel is a pressure where they had touched me. Much better than being beaten.

I had at one point been attacked so brutally that my arms had been slashed, my palms were burned, my stomach was twisting, and I could not get enough air. I had believed that was to be it; that I was going to die, but they let me suffer instead. I knew they were probably just snickering at my lifeless form and enjoying my pain, but I was too weak to try to take away their satisfaction at the time. That was when I knew it would only get worse from there, and that from this point on, every beating would only cling to me and painstakingly drag me closer and closer to the dark pit of death.

Apparently, today, or whatever they called a certain moment in time, it looked as though I would not be granted mercy, but when was I ever, here… The demons had gathered, and one of the larger ones grabbed me by my hair and pulled me out into view. They dragged me for what felt like half a mile, stopping at a ledge close to one of the walls close to where I had found myself the first day I had arrived here. I was thrown onto the hard, ragged ground close to the wall and it cut at my thighs, delivering the first scent of fresh blood since the last time they had been here to hurt me. I very quickly discovered that I was the only being in the whole of Hell who bled, which actually made much sense since I was the only living mortal down here. They cut at my arms every which way, and now my skin was covered with sleeves of blood. They whipped my back and limbs and kicked at my sides, whilst I bit into my lip and did my best not to react. One beast attacked my already bruising face, and the pain that shot through me overwhelmed my senses; I could not hold back a shriek, and they attacked me more fiercely, so I bit down on my lip again to try to distract my body from the pain and concentrate on the teeth biting down on my lip, which was starting to break the skin. I felt something hard hit the back of my head, and the sound it made was sickening. I could feel the blood coming down my neck; it was hot. My heart was growing weaker with each blow and I was struggling for breath. I knew this was it –I was going to die. My body could not handle this abuse anymore. I felt myself give way, no longer able to hold my body stiff, and I became limp, like a ragdoll.

As soon as my body gave way, the beating got less intense, and eventually they all left. At this point I could not even hear the shrill shrieks and wallowing pain of all the suffering souls in Hell anymore. All I could hear was the shallow, painful expanding and shrinking of my lungs as air was sucked in and pushed out. Every time I breathed in, my throat made a wispy, dry wheezing noise, and breathing out was painful. I turned onto my side so blood from my nose would not drown me, and felt my entire body groan with the effort; my stomach felt very twisted and uncomfortable. My throat began to itch, so I started to cough violently, and blood sputtered out of my mouth, onto my already blood-dyed shirt. By the time I had fallen unconscious, I had already been lying in a pool of dark red; my body was painted with it.

* * *

"Noodle…nnu…Noodle…ndl…wer r ya….Are ya here, gurly…?"

I could hear a voice… That voice… it sounded so… _familiar_. Where have I heard that voice before… And… noodle? What is a _noodle_… Wait… Is that… I think that's my name… I have not heard my name in such a _long_ time. I groaned, not wanting to awaken. I had just been asleep, but it was the most comfortable sleep I'd had in a while. There was no pain, no suffering anymore. Please, silence the noise. I do not want to wake up anymore. I finally feel safe… let the darkness come. I am ready to die. Please don't take this away… I only want to sleep…

Just as I hadn't wanted, my body became aware of what was going on around me, and I started to twitch; I was still in pain and bleeding, but it was only a little now. I moaned, and I tried to open my slightly, but it was hard as they were crusted in blood. I rubbed the dried blood away and began to look around. Every tiny move enticed another groan from my lips and just moving onto my arms to try to sit up and look around took away my breath. I have no more fuel; one more beating even remotely close to _that_ and I am sure I will not survive… I do not even know how I am still alive… That is… I think I'm still alive.

I moved a hand to my chest, slightly below my bosom, and sighed when felt the beating of my heart against my ribcage… but just barely. It was so faint; maybe I am just imagining it. Then I realized I was still breathing… Hai, I must be alive, but only just.

When I looked behind me, I could see an all too familiar silhouette. Now, I do not know each demon specifically, but I knew it was a demon… At least I think it is… All the demons have dark, featureless bodies… but… this one… it was far away, and thankfully looked as if it were moving away from me… but, it looked… the way it was shaped, it looked almost… human-like… Was this one I have not seen before? And… where was that voice… I was so sure I had heard a voice… Where did it come from?

I saw the demon that looked like a human; he… it looked like it was searching for someone. Whoever it was searching for, it must really want them. I could, even from this far, see its head turning every other direction and make many more movements of questionable proportion, but it did not have any importance to me anymore, so I looked away. I now looked down at my hands, rested on my lap. They were sore, and covered in cuts and blood.

As I stared blankly, I suddenly felt a slight and cool breeze brush over my body, but my hair did not move as it was soaked thickly in drying blood. Though, the chill caught my attention none the less. I have not felt anything so cold in… I cannot even remember anymore. It is always so hot, I have sort of gotten used to it. The breeze brought with it the delicious smell of fresh air –air not filled with agony and billions of tortured souls. I stood up to my full height, almost losing my balance, and I closed my eyes. I could feel another breeze, so I moved about ten feet, turning so the wind was hitting my face and I opened my eyes quickly. I stood face-to-face with a rock wall, but I could still feel the breeze, so I reached forward and touched the hot wall, but it was solidly there. I looked from side to side, then slowly, I looked up and saw the most wonderful thing I had ever laid eyes upon. Above me, there was light, and not from the fires of Hell; I could tell because it was pure and white and so inviting. I felt so overjoyed; I wanted to smile, but I do not think I remember how to control my face muscles. Every inch of my body wanted to climb up this wall and see where this heavenly light invaded from, but I am so tired, and the wall is so hot.

Finally, after a long time of only staring, I decided to rip parts of my already torn trousers off, and wrapped the cloth around my bare feet. My shoes, I had left them behind a long time ago –they were too small, and too worn to provide any use. I took more fabric and wrapped it over my palms, my fingers and toes would have to suffer, otherwise I would not get enough support. If I was going to do this, it had to be fast –if I were caught, death would be inevitable. I had to climb fast and set my feelings of pain aside. I need to dig deeper than I ever had before and find the strength within me to accomplish this feat when I am already running on empty for life, but I can do it.

I stepped forward hesitantly, and looked up. It was maybe twenty feet up, but the path had many places to grab onto. It was rock-climbing, but with no harness –I have done that before, I could do it now. With a shaky breath, I reached out with both hands and grabbed onto the wall, pulling myself up and feeling around with my feet, pulling them as close to my chest on the wall as I could –I am glad that I am still abnormally flexible. Anyways, I pushed myself up with my legs and moaned under my breath. It was so hard, and the stretching made the pain intensify.

I shook out the pain and had to grab up onto more rocks far above me, my legs screamed in protest but I refused to give in. Every step and push and pull was like a knife jabbing into my stomach and whichever limb I had used. I pushed up again with my legs and whimpered –my stomach felt like it was on fire and my upper abdomen hurt terribly, but I reached up again with a moan, and pulled my legs up. I pushed yet again, my eyes had been closed for a couple of minutes, so I had to _feel _where my body was moving. It kind of made it easier and less nerve-wracking. With yet another push upwards, I felt myself lose my balance and start to fall backward –my eyes shot open –and my hands instinctively reached out to grab whatever was in front of me, but I was astounded to find that there was nothing. I could not see because it was too bright, and I used my arms to punch and throw my body weight forward, which worked, but now I fell forward. I was hurled forward and sure that I would be falling back down, back to where I started, and the fall would kill me, but instead, my stomach met what felt like a low wall and I fell over it, stumbling down as if I were tumbling down a hill that was made out of dirt and various metallic objects.

I had flipped almost twice before I came to a stop, and my eyes were still trying to adjust. I saw something over by a wall and I crawled toward it. It was… I do not know what it was but it was small so that I could barely crawl into it and I would likely not be seen, and it was big enough that once I was inside, I could relax against one of its walls and fall asleep. I was so overwhelmed right now. I was scared that the demons would find me and beat me for moving from where they had left me, I was satisfied that I could escape them for a sleep. I was worried that I would find myself lost, but I was curious as to what that last demon I saw was, and I was slightly dumbfounded at the fact that I could no longer feel the atmosphere I had gotten so used to around me anymore. I could breathe and actually get enough oxygen now, and I could not feel the agonizing suffrage of the souls around me. I could not even hear it, when it had always drowned me… where had I gone? I was almost tempted to go back; this strange new place frightened me. I was not used to it. I was astounded at how cold it was here, and my body began to shiver violently. I held myself together tightly to try to keep warm while my eyelids became heavier and my body begged for sleep. I granted its wish by letting my body relax and allowing sleep to take over and pull me under into its peaceful and comforting abyss.

* * *

I awoke after what felt like a very long time, but stayed in my position to allow my eyes to adjust. It took a while, but eventually, I could look around and was stunned to find that the hole I had found and crawled into was a wooden box with a small opening. I crawled out and covered my eyes with the shadow of my hand for it was still too bright for me. My eyes grew wide and I gasped, falling onto my knees. I started pulling in shaky breaths and whimpering, and I realized that I was sobbing, but my eyes produced no tears.

I looked up again, afraid that this hallucination would disappear and I would wake up in Hell. I looked to my side and saw the Hellhole about fifteen feet from me, and I shuddered, silently vowing I would never go back. I had escaped from my nightmare… I was well and truly home…

I pulled myself onto my feet and began walking towards the metal staircase. Looking up, I realized this would take a lot out of me, but I could do it. I had survived and escaped Hell as a mortal, both ways, and this staircase is nothing compared to that. I held onto the railing tightly and lifted one shaky foot up onto the first step, pulling myself up, one at a time, and counting to myself, one step at a time, and resting for about ten seconds between each small fleet.

One… two… three… four… five…

Eventually, after a long and agonizing climb, I made it to a room, but did not go in. This was not the way out… there was a lift… this door led to… I think it was the storage room. And over there, I am sure that is the Room of Brian. I never understood that name.

My heart skipped a beat when I realized that I was so close to escaping the bunker, and I limped through the hallways, using the wall as support. I flinched when there was a flashing light, but as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. I looked around, terrified, but when nothing else happened, I decided to move on. When I made it to the bunker lift, I pulled myself onto it, and decided it would be best to sit on my bottom while it went up, or I might fall down and… I did not even want to think about that.

I sighed when I heard the tune coming from the contraption and echoing off the metal walls. This was the first music I had heard in a very long while and I became sad when the beat ended and I had to get up. I limped into the car park and felt my spirits climb higher and higher until I reached the win… win-ne-bay-go. Yes, I remember, it is called the Winnebago. I opened the door, forgetting the one rule I had been given about it, and climbed inside. It was very dusty and desolate, but the most obvious detail about it was that its occupant was nowhere to be seen. This place, it looked like it had been abandoned for months.

Confused, I carefully climbed back out of the vehicle and tentatively shut the door. I turned around and saw another wooden door that made my heart skip a beat. I walked slowly to the door with the words '2D's Room' scribbled carelessly on it, and walked inside. Right then my heart shattered. His entire room, everything in it was gone –save for his mattress. I was having a nightmarish flashback to when I had come back and there was nobody here, but now I knew something terrible had happened while I was away. There was nobody to be found. Knowing I had no tears to shed, I crawled onto 2D-kun's bed and curled into the fetal position. I could feel my body shaking spasmodically and I felt as though I was seizing.

For what felt like the thousandth or so time, my body shut down and I drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke again I got up quickly, my energy has been returning, but I still have a slight limp in my step. My first order of business would definitely be… my stomach gurgled, taking first on my list of things to do. Now was the first time I had felt hungry since… then. I slowly made my way to the lift and felt my body urge to dance when I heard the opening of my single, _DARE_. Oh, how I have missed this place.

As I made my way to the kitchen, I went silently and slowly. What met my vision led me to feel very depressed again. This place… my home… it looked like it had been burned; it was falling apart and barely standing. If there wasn't a hole somewhere then it was decorated in cracks and scars from fire and decay. What had happened while I was away?

After finding the emergency food in the kitchen and wolfing it down ravenously, my stomach gurgling in protest, I continued my tour through Kong. Everywhere looked much the same, and Russel-sama's room had been emptied as well. I took in a deep breath and released it slowly. I left the desolate room and wandered to my own. I prepared myself for the worst, but it still left me astounded. My room… there was a large hole in the wall… no, it was not even a wall anymore… it was just a gaping hole that mocked me. I went to my closet and saw Shaun, my robot head, covered in dust and cobwebs. I did not want to activate him.

I felt a spark of hope when I saw my rucksack and suitcase from when I was in the Maldives; and my guitar-case and my music, everything that had been dear to me was here. I spotted my old bed frame –without a mattress –leaning up against the wall, and I walked over to it, remembering one very important detail about this old frame. I reached around it, feeling for a small opening and, once I had found it, I reached in grabbed onto a squishy, flat, and square-shaped object. My wallet.

I was about to put it in my pocket, but when I looked down, I saw the tattered, blood-dyed remains of the ragged clothing on my body and decided my next order of business would definitely be to get cleaned up. I pulled out an emergency medical case on the wall behind Shaun and went back over to my suitcase. I knelt down and unzipped it, pulling out a plain t-shirt, and some pajama bottoms, along with a thin sweater –I did not want to wear my jeans right now, they would open up my wounds.

I found my way to the lavatory with my medical kit and clothing in tow, but dropped them as soon as I saw a horrible, gut-wrenching creature staring back at me. I could not stand the horrible sight and I quickly brought my hand to my mouth and ran to the toilet, retching into the porcelain bowl of water. As soon as I was sure my fit was over, I stood back up, my body was twitching. I walked back over to the mirror and had to use the counter as support so I would not pass out, and I held my stomach's weary reaction as best as I could. This girl –this woman –standing before me looked to be dead. There was no skin to be seen, covered in the thick blood of my worn body. My hair was even a colour of blood, though slightly purple. I could see all the cuts that marked my neck and shoulders and back, and everywhere on my body. I was confident that most were shallow and not leave scars, but they were still a sight to look at.

With a sigh, I stripped down to my bare, naked body and walked onto the cold, tile floor of the large bathtub and shower. I sat down on one of the benches- it was like a jacuzzi with a showerhead. Anyhow, I turned the water on so that it was a comfortable hot temperature on my skin and I watched as the water grasped to my body, then started to slide down, carrying the inky, red blood with it. The blood swirling down the drain mesmerized me; I watched as it twisted and turned until being sucked down the drain. Quickly, I grabbed the shampoo and used much of it on my hair, massaging it deep into my scalp. It does not surprise me that no one bothered to turn off the water that came to Kong, or that nobody bothered with taking the cleaning products when they left.

I scrubbed myself down with body wash, being careful around my cuts, and decided it was time for a long overdue shave. I stepped out of the shower, still naked, and quickly went to the cupboard by the mirror, carefully avoiding my reflection, and I grabbed a new razor. After I was back under the relaxing water I removed all the hair of my underarms and my legs, feeling slightly better. I finished washing out my hair with conditioner and was in awe with how soft it was, but now that it was free of dried blood, I could see how long it had become –almost halfway down my back, and I had no fringe on my forehead to speak of. I looked at it –it was now lighter, almost an azure colour- but still slightly purple. Kind of an indigo colour. I let the thought go and continued lavishing my body with amazing scents and warm water. I never wanted to leave, but as soon as my skin started to prune, I sighed and decided it was time to get out. I turned off the water and climbed out, reaching for a towel to wrap around my body.

I dried myself quickly and pulled my hair into a bun while it dried –I would deal with it later. I placed my towel on the toilet seat and sat down on it, reaching for my medical kit I had subconsciously placed on the counter while getting a razor. I opened it and put it on the stool next to me. I lightly dabbed at all the cuts and slashes, using medical tape and bandaging to dress them after I'd applied a cream to reduce inflammation and prevent scars, though I knew there was a couple slashes on my back and shoulders that would inevitably produce a couple of scars no matter how hard I tried to prevent it. I did not care though. What was a scar to me if it meant I could live? …it was just a badge of honour, a marker of courage, and a symbol of my suffering.

After I had finished with my body, it was time to deal with my face. Luckily, I had already seen that there was only a couple small scratches and my nose had not been broken; it felt only bruised. I closed my eyes when I reached the mirror and took in a deep breath, then released it. I almost retched again when I saw my face. It was so… it was not me… it could not possibly be me.

But it was.

This bruise. It was awful. Horrible. An abomination. I hated my face. The bruise –it took up all of the right side of my face, and part of the left, going over my nose, and down my neck and shoulder. And my cheeks were so hollow, and my ribs and hips were sickeningly skinny. I would definitely have to put some weight on. I was a revolting sight to look at, but I bore with it while I cleaned the small cuts on my face. The colour of the bruise was a sickening dark red mixed with purple and dark blue. The bruising was so dark around my eyes that if I closed them, I would look like 2D-kun.

Once I was clean, I changed into my clothes. I looked back at the mirror and figured now was as good a time as any to deal with my hair. I dug through the cabinet below the sink and found one of the _emergency knives_, Russel-sama called it. It was for if zombies somehow broke in and I needed a weapon. For now, though, I pulled it close to my face and examined it. Next I tested it by seeing how easily it could cut a small bundle of my hair, and it took a bit of effort, but I liked the choppy, messy look it left my hair with. One by one, I grabbed bunches of hair and began carving through it, leaving many bundles uneven and extremely choppy and layered, but I liked my hair this way. I looked in the mirror the entire time to make sure I was pointing the knife in the right direction and grabbing a good amount of hair in all the right places. Once I was finished, I gathered the hair all up as best as I could and I threw it away. Looking in the mirror once more, ignoring the ghastly bruise, I was satisfied with my haircut. Now proper and feeling good, I went back down to eat again. I was feeling much more like… like what? Myself? I am not even sure what _myself_ would feel like –so I felt better. Much better.

I went back up to my room and gathered my things from my closet and eventually got them all into the lift, and I pressed the location of where I wanted to go. Clearly I could not stay in my own room, so I would have to stay in another. Once I had gotten my only possessions into 2D-kun's former bedroom I went in search of blankets and sheets, which I found in his closet, along with a couple of boxes. I was tempted to look through them, but they did not belong to me, so I left them, and made my new bed –pillows and blankets and all. The room was completely bare, but I did not care. I would only be staying here for a short while I hoped. But now, I would have to stay here while I spent my time looking for my family.

Time…

_Time?_ How much _time_ had passed while I was away? It was around September of 2006 when I had been stolen from the mortal world. When was it now?

I scoured 2D-kuns… _my_ room for 2D-kun's old digital calendar. I know he did not care for it. Murdoc-san had thrown it at his face in one of his drunken fits and 2D-kun decided to keep it. I reached under the bed and my fingers brushed against the object of my searching. I pulled it out and stood up before daring to look at it. The stupid thing could not tell me the day, but from what I _could_ read it said it was March… of 2009!

Three years!… It had almost been three whole years since I was gone… No wonder they gave up on me… I… I cannot believe… that I had been there for two-and-a-half years. It… it is.. not possible…

I must find them… they must believe I am dead… I feel like I should be… But where do I even begin to look?

* * *

**READ ME!**

**So, I like these two songs, but figured some people might get annoyed if I posted the lyrics, so I posted them below. They go sooo well with Noodle's mood and situation, and I'm sure my readers would agree. The songs are:**

_**Hide and Seek – by Imogen Heap**_

_**Disarm – by Smashing Pumpkins**_

_**You should listen to them on Youtube, **_**or wherever you find them…**

**Hide and Seek**

_Where are we?  
What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to fall  
Crop circles in the carpet  
Sinking… feeling _

_Spin me round again_  
_And rub my eyes,_  
_This can't be happening_  
_When busy streets amess with people_  
_Would stop to hold their heads heavy_

_Hide and seek_  
_Trains and sewing machines_  
_All those years_  
_They were here first_

_Oily marks appear on walls_  
_Where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,_  
_The sweeping insensitivity_

_Of this still life _

_Hide and seek_  
_Trains and sewing machines (oh, you won't catch me around here)_  
_Blood and tears (hearts)_  
_They were here first_

_Mmm what you say, Oh that you only meant well? Well of course you did_  
_Mmm what you say, Mmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is_  
_Mmm what you say? Hmm that it's just a-what we need? And you decided this?_  
_Ooh, what you say_  
_Hmm what did she say?_

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth_  
_Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cutouts (paper word cutouts)_  
_Speak no feeling no I don't believe you (I don't buy it)_  
_You don't care a bit, you don't care a bit_

**Disarm**

_Disarm you with a smile  
And cut you like you want me to  
Cut that little child  
Inside of me and such a part of you_

_Mmhmhm, the years burn  
Oohoho, the years burn _

_I used to be a little boy_  
_So old in my shoes_  
_And what I choose is my choice_  
_What's a boy supposed to do?_  
_The killer in me is the killer in you_  
_My love_  
_I send this smile over to you_

_Disarm you with a smile_  
_And leave you like they left me here_  
_To wither in denial_  
_The bitterness of one who's left alone_  
_Oohoho, the years burn_  
_Oohoho the years burn, burn, burn_

_I used to be a little boy_  
_So old in my shoes_  
_And what I choose is my voice_  
_What's a boy supposed to do?_  
_The killer in me is the killer in you_  
_My love_  
_I send this smile over to you_

_The killer in me is the killer in you_  
_Send this smile over to you (x3)_


	7. Off to Nowhere

**I don't have much to say other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kind of blasé in my opinion, and not very well structured, but it gets the point across… Sorry about the abrupt ending to this chapter, but…**

**Noodle's kind of just relaying what happened to her from the time she got the Plastic Beach album to when she arrived on Plastic Beach. SO it's kind of rushed, and sort of like she's just telling the story herself. SO again, it's rushed. Sorry.  
**

**This chapter continues from chapter 4...**

* * *

I was home, finally, after a long day of wandering through the nearby town. The experience had taken much out of me; I was not used to being out in the open for such a long period of time. I promptly made my way back to my room… formerly 2D-kun –I mean 2D-_san'_s room. I do not have the right to call him 2D-kun anymore; we have not seen each other in years, and I doubt if he still cares about me. I have been searching for them since I had gotten over the initial shock of escaping the bowels of Hell, and trying to recover, but I still had a ways to go as far as emotionally recovering. It took about six weeks before I could make it from my room to the roof of Kong without beginning to sweat and becoming sore, hardly able to breath. After becoming used to that, I started to take the steps to build up my endurance, but this day trip, though it did not actually tire me, it still left me overwhelmed.

I was always on the lookout for any sign of clues as to where my family had disappeared. The closest I have been able to come has been from when I had been told where 2D-san was supposedly staying in a small flat, but when I tracked down the address, it was empty and looked as though it had been ransacked. Disappointed, I had left and kept my eyes and ears open for any more tips or news swarming around. That is why I go for walks through different towns often; it is where I occasionally overhear people talking about my former family and where they have gone or what they have been up to. Most of it has just been rumour though.

I had also read in a newspaper I found with a collection of other old garbage, dated from a while before I had gotten back, that it was suspected that Murdoc-san had burnt down Kong Studios to get the insurance money because he was running low on cash, and as soon as they were about to press charges, he had mysteriously disappeared. A short time after that, it had been reported Stuart '_2D_' Pot had also mysteriously disappeared and was believed to have been kidnapped. That had really upset me. My family had slowly fallen apart in my absence, and there was nothing I could do about it. That had made me feel helpless.

I hate the person I have become. Often, I reminisce in the old days of when I was so confident, outgoing and assertive… but now… I do not know what I have become. I am but a shell of my former self.

Trapped in my ramblings, I tripped over a pile of recently cleaned laundry in the middle of my room. Glad that it had taken my mind off of everything, I put my purchases down and scooped up the clothes, throwing them on my bed to deal with them later. As soon as that was done, I picked up my guitar and the new strings I had bought and began unwinding the old cords, including the two that had snapped. I wound the new strings in and tightened them, tuning the guitar perfectly in the process. I began to play a couple of tunes to be sure, and was rewarded with the beautiful melodies that danced through my eardrums and made me feel like my soul was alive again, as if it had been dead before, then again, it may have been. I closed my eyes and began to play the guitar small pieces of _Feel Good Inc_. and singing in the parts where normally another, much more beautiful and angelic voice should have been.

As soon as I opened my eyes again that album caught my glance. It just sat there, taunting me and virtually begging for me to scrutinize it and discover the mysteries it held. I ignored it for as long as I could before my thoughts began swimming. They pulled me deep under and left me breathless. _Who was in the album… what had they done about a guitarist? Did they replace me? … Do I want to know? Why do they have pictures of me I do not recall ever taking… Am I crazy… What has become of 2D-kun? Does he sing? … Why does Russel-sama look gargantuan?_ That last thought found me looking through the case, staring at the oddities. I wanted to listen to the CD, but I did not know how to do so…

2D-san surely could not have remembered to take everything he was meant to before he left… he had forgotten a bottle of pills and his alarm clock, along with a few shirts I occasionally wear, so what is to stop me from thinking there may be a chance he had forgotten his old laptop? Of course if he _did_ happen to have left it, who is to say it would still work?

I walked over to the mostly empty closet and began to look through the old boxes I had originally opted not to snoop through when I'd discovered them almost a year ago. The first held old photo albums, his flick knife, and his diary. I decided not to look through those, but I would keep them close if I ever found him. The second box held a couple of 2D-san's favoured zombie movies –even his collectors' edition of Dawn of the Dead was here. I do not know what was going on in his head when he forgot this, but then, he may have just been overdosed on painkillers –not that _that_ is a good thing. The third box I looked through made me blush, but also broke my heart. It held my old Les Paul from when I had first come to Kong, and as well, it had my old stuffed monkey and my famed outfit I always had worn in public. I wonder what drove him to keep these…

I pulled out the three boxes and placed them next to my bed. It was then that I noticed the smaller fourth box. I opened it and found it to be full of packaging peanuts. I dug through them, leaving them on the floor, and was disappointed to find nothing but a black cord in it. I pulled it out to join the other boxes, but stumbled and slightly lost my balance when it was not as light as it should have been. I examined it again, putting it on the ground and pushing it onto its side. I perked my eyebrows when I heard the _clunk _of another object inside falling over. I looked again and saw a thinner box inside that had fit snuggly inside the bigger box, evading my detection. I pulled it out and took 2D's flick knife to cut the tape away with minimal effort.

I was ecstatic when what I pulled out was a large, square piece of plastic. I grabbed it and jumped onto my bed, next to the pile of clothes. I opened it up and silently prayed that it would turn on, and was disappointed when the light flickered then died on the screen. Sighing, I looked around and saw the cord from earlier lying on the floor. I snatched it up and tried connecting it to the laptop, jittering with excitement when it fit, and I looked to find an outlet. I connected the two and went back to the laptop, pressing the power button down. I heard it groan, coming to life, and the screen lit up with the brand and company name.

I had to wait impatiently while the dinosaur tried to keep up with me. It took what seemed like forever before it connected to the internet. Once it had, I immediately searched for two words: _Plastic Beach_. Looking through the first article, then one interview from Damon about the release and partly about its contents, I was thoroughly discombobulated. After reading this, I minimized the window and placed the CD into the laptop, hearing it rev, trying to read the new hardware. After a few minutes, itunes popped open and showed me the list of songs in the window. I plugged in my ipod and downloaded the songs to it to have the option of listening to them wherever and whenever. While I waited for the songs to be copied into the music library, I opened the search window again and fished for more information on this new topic of _Plastic Beach_. I looked through a couple small excerpts about the subject and a couple pictures; it was of the fabled beach itself, in all its supposed splendor and glory… It… it was just an enormous pile of crap, sealed together and turned into an island… where apparently 2D-san was being held prisoner. I was happy that Russel-sama had joined them, and was skeptical about him being a giant… Surely that was just a ploy created by Damon to send his message.

One picture in particular really caught my attention; it was in such full detail and had been taken at night. I saved the picture onto the computer and opened it up in another program, disconnecting from the internet in the process. I looked through it in a very attentive manner. I recognized a couple of constellations, but I was not exactly sure what I was going to do about it.

Having enough excitement for the day, I put the computer on stand-by and placed it on the floor. I stuck my earphones in and played the newly acquired list of songs, each one rendering me almost paralyzed as I was caught up in feeling the music. _Empire Ants_ had really confused me; I loved the beginning, but then I heard myself singing, but I sounded so… scripted. There was no passion or emotion… Like the voice was some sort of machine. As I listened to the enigma, I began gathering up my clothes and folding them neatly, having no place to put them but inside my suitcase and I put a couple of things in the now empty box that had held the laptop.

I kept pondering that seventh track until _Broken _played and I was absolutely stunned. 2D-san –he sounded so lost… so lonely and betrayed… so utterly heartbroken. What had happened to leave him this way? Something terrible must have happened to him to leave him in such a state. His pain was seeping through the song and nudging at me, but I had no idea how to soothe it; I do not know where he is.

I listened to the remainder of the songs in complete concentration –sitting as though I should be meditating with my eyes closed. Eventually, I took it upon myself to make myself dinner, and then get cleaned up for bed. I took one last look around the desolate room before drifting off into my dreamless slumber, as I think it was anyways. The whole night, my head was filled with them, all three of them, and I could not stop thinking about the last picture of that island I looked at, with the stars. If I could just remember how to read them… then maybe… I… I could find them…

* * *

I awoke quite late the next morning slightly disoriented, but I did not let it bother me long. I quickly got up and ate, not quite sure what I was doing, but at the same time, knowing exactly what I wanted at this moment. Next I went through my suitcase and tried finding a suitable outfit. I chose a pair of uncomfortable baggy trousers, wore 2D-san's '_pink bunny says: shoot to ill'_ shirt with a large coat to cover it up, pulling the hood over my hair and a pair of oversized sunglasses hung from my trouser's pocket for now.

Once I was somewhat satisfied, I decided to ransack Murdoc-san's winnebago and try to find the keys to the Geep. It was hard to open the door, but eventually, I pulled it open and watched as the door fell off of its hinges and landed with a thud outside, throwing up dust which made me sneeze as I climbed inside. I looked through the entire metal deathtrap from the front to the back -where I knew the keys would be –but I could not help being curious about what he may have left behind. I overlooked much, not wanting corrupt myself with his… er… collections of thin colourful 'books'.

The last place I looked was his 'sleeping quarters'. I reached under his pillow and curled my fingers onto the thin metal my hand came in contact with, but my face scrunched when I also took hold of a thin square-shape. I pulled the key into one hand without looking at it, then held up the other blue package in front of my face. Realising what it was, I dropped it with a shudder, pulling my hand close to my chest as if it had been critically injured, and coughed to keep myself from retching –damn condoms.

As I looked down at the wretched thing, I saw another paper it had landed on top of. I picked the paper up carefully, making sure the vile package on top slid off onto the floor. I felt my eyes switching from each side of the paper I now held, trying to decipher what I was looking at. It was very well the most confusing thing I had come across in a long while. There were blueprints for an android body on one side, and then indecipherable instructions on the other. The only words I cared to recognize were my own name, and the word 'cyborg'… I flipped the paper again, and discovered a picture of myself tapered next to the robot body. The odd thing was that its hair looked a lot like mine, and I could not help but feel that this thing had to do with the pictures of me I do not remember taking, and the songs that I have never sung. I folded up the paper and put it in my rear pocket.

The rest of the day, I drove to the best bookshop I could find that had a decent collection of star maps. I bought a decent printer and the maps I needed. I spent the rest of the day on the laptop in my room with a bag of crisps and a jug of apple juice. I had my maps laid out, one of the oceans and the three others were star and constellation maps. I connected the crappy printer to the computer and printed out two copies of the picture of the beach with the stars in the background. While sipping on a straw, I took one of the copies and started to connect some of the constellations I saw with a metallic sharpie. Once the few I recognized were established, I compared it to the three star maps and deciphered the correct constellations I needed to look for and when and where they would be at a certain time. I checked the internet for a list of the constellation maps that showed their movement patterns, and I also had to look up the date for when that picture of Plastic Beach was taken, which took about two hours… I had to hack into one of Damon's private profiles on a very little known site to find the picture and date when it was taken… and the time.

I came to the conclusion that after I was done with finding this beach, I would never want to read a star map ever again, but eventually, I was able to piece together the information I needed and tried looking up the location on a search engine, but nothing came up. Though I was disappointed, and slightly discouraged, I knew this was the best information I could get and decided to go with it; it was all or nothing… and now would be my only chance. I scooped up all my blueprints, map, pictures, and folded them up, scooping them into my rucksack. The next few days would be filled with much careful planning and preparations and a long, long trip was sure to await me. Hopefully I was correct, and the stars would guide me to Point Nemo, but first I had to make flight to somewhere as close as possible. Shoving off from the coast of Britain would take me months to reach my destination. Before I went to bed that night, made difficult arrangements, but it was managed thanks to the plane I had access to; The very plane that had flown me to the Maldives and back. It was big enough for what I had in mind, but I had yet to decide whether I would regret it or not.

Within moments after waking up on the morrow, time seemed to fly by immeasurably fast, with me as its willing passenger, urging it onward, numb to the chaos surrounding me. On the first day of my planning, I got breakfast for myself, and went to a local store to buy two waterproof luggage bags, some new clothes for some expected warm weather, a flare gun I hoped I would never have to use, and a rope. After this, I went home, and continued my day as I would have had I not been planning anything. I took care of myself, and prepared for the next day. I packed up all of mine and 2D's old clothes, and all of my possessions. I had migrated my stuff from my old case, into one of the new ones along with my music, the laptop, and my new clothes. I sat on the case while I sealed it shut tightly. The second suitcase was big enough to hold my guitar so it would not get damaged in its regular case, which was not waterproof. Along with my guitar, I packed 2D-san's things that I had found: his movies, flick knife, picture albums, diary, things that were actually mine that he had kept, and his pain killers… of course, he probably had much more on him anyways. Once finished, I moved all of the luggage and my rucksack to the Geep and got inside, consciously aware that this was going to be somewhat of an odd trip, but also extremely overwhelming for myself.

I took the Geep to the airport, jittering with anxiety as swarms of people came to and fro, moving along into and out of the airport, from where I could see. In the passenger's seat I had a bottle of 2D-san's pills. I took one pill into my palm, knowing the potency of his medication, and cut it into fourths, popping one tiny piece into my mouth, then taking my luggage up in arms, my rucksack on my back as I went on the endure the torture of the airport, whilst the person I had acquired took my Geep around to the plane to load it up –I would be taking the beast with me. I was utterly shocked to find that the airport was mostly empty, and I figured I had only been imagining the hoards of folk, but grateful for most the solitude, and I was escorted to my plane, watching with curious eyes I saw the Geep was just finished being loaded, and the plane's hold was being locked up tightly. As I made my way to the plane, taking the steps up to the craft carefully, I knew I had to be the luckiest person alive today. Had I not access to something such as this, and no money required for it, I knew I would never have been able to see my planning through.

Once I boarded my private plane, I fell asleep, unawares to the world around me. My head felt dizzy, too. Maybe it was that pill...

* * *

Once I arrived in Sydney Australia, suffering only slightly from jet lag, time seemed to speed up once more. I found myself a small, temporary flat at a motel, and I continued with my planning, mentally preparing for the navigation required for running through the waters of the Pacific, from where I would be launching off into the ocean. It all seemed overwhelming at first, but after a couple of run-throughs, I knew it was manageable. And the next day began much like all the rest, but I knew I would have to gather up as much food as possible, so I planned a trip to a local market and brought back two week's worth of food, both perishable and nonperishable. Along with this, I got an ice chest, and plenty of water, and I knew how to get water from seawater as well in case of emergency. Back at home, I slowly moved everything from the Geep, to my temporary room. I stuffed the perishable food into the ice chest and sectioned everything into piles. After it was all sorted out, and I had fed myself, no longer having to leave my room for food, I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling, until I was unexpectedly pulled into sleep, anxious for the day to come, and what it would bring me to.

I moaned inwardly as time whirled me into consciousness once more, and I was aware of everything as I migrated yet again to the Geep. Everything must go, and everything was going. Food, luggage, and all. Today was going to be another bold day for me. I had abandoned my long time home for good, and I would be traveling over the curvature of the sea, to a place I wasn't even one-hundred percent positive existed, but I somehow felt that this was my only chance to find my family. Be it my last attempt, I didn't know, but if I didn't find _something_, I was well aware that it would mean death for me, but I didn't seem to mind. So I went along with it as I finally packed the last thing into the Geep: my very own self.

It took a while of driving, but eventually made it to the bay of an ocean where boats docked very closely to the shore. I pulled down my sunglasses to cover my face and watched warily as people came to and fro, not paying any attention to the ostentatious Geep that sat motionlessly, just off of the dock next to a few other parked vehicles. I scouted from the safety of the car for a small boat that I could potentially use, and with no luck, I got out to get a better look at the small boats and yachts nearby. I found one that looked promising, but it would have to wait until there were fewer witnesses and at a time it would be difficult for onlookers to see. For now, I took a walk along the collection of shops that often attracted tourists, and I stopped by one in particular that was more of a stand outside than a shop. It had an odd looking mask for sale, with cat ears and a cat-like face painted upon it. I bought it with the absolute last of my money, with absolutely no idea as to why I did.

By the time I made it back to the dock, it had become deserted and I knew if there was going to be a time for this, now would be it. I judged the distance of the small boat I had seen earlier, just off the end of the small pier. I pulled on my new mask and hopped into the Geep, placing my sunglasses on the seat next to me. I turned the key in the ignition and felt the engine roar to life. I revved it before letting the car lurch forward at full speed down the wooden pathway before us, and time seemed to slow down as I slowed the Geep and it flew off the end of the dock, landing roughly on the deck of the small boat. As soon as I could catch my breath and realise where exactly I was and what I was doing, I jumped out of the car and ran to the wheel of the boat. From the little experience I had, I was able to figure the wires and successfully hotwire the engine. As soon as it came to life, I steered away from the shore at full speed. As soon as I was out in open water, I stuck it on autopilot so I could rest for a few hours. I wandered into the small cabin and found it to look like the inside of a winnebago, small and cozy. I sat down on the large couch and took off my mask, placing it on the floor while I curled up on the sofa and fell asleep.

* * *

The next eight days came and went at an agonizingly slow pace. I was beginning to run low on water and I had nothing to really do during the day but sit and watch the ocean or sleep. At night I had to read the stars and make sure I was going the right direction and staying on course. I think I would much rather be fighting off zombies or helping Russel-sama with one of his taxidermy projects. Today was my ninth day out at sea and I was becoming wary of my decision to come out here. I was worried that I had read the maps incorrectly, or even made all of it up in my head and was just sailing off to nowhere in the middle of the ocean.

It was becoming harder not to be anxious when the only thing I have been able to see is the vast empty ocean and not a glimpse of land in any direction. I do not know what to expect when I get there, if I get there, or how exactly I am supposed to cope, but I believe I will be able to find a way. I am sick of sitting on this boat and hearing it creak as it slowly rocks back and forth during the night, crawling over the ocean and carving through the choppy waves. It was sickening the first couple of nights, and nothing has changed much since. It is made more eerie by the winds that howl by, pushing the boat so that it groaned more, and I feel as though I have been having nightmares, but by the time I wake up, I do not remember anything other than that I have woken up in a cold sweat, screaming. I do not know how much longer I will be able to handle this.

Now I was sitting on the deck with a pair of skinny jeans on, and a t-shirt with a small sweater –the lightest clothes I have worn in a very long time. I was relatively apprehensive about the recent wound I had received yesterday. I had pulled a chair over to the wheel so I could rest instead of standing the whole time, and I began falling asleep. I had used the flick knife to cut the wires when I hotwired the boat and every time I used the knife since then, I always put it back next to the wheel. I started drifting off and my head fell forward and hit the horn, making a terribly loud and vulgar noise which made me jump in surprise and the jolt made the wheel shake slightly. When the wheel shook, the knife began falling and I reflexively reached out to grab it, cutting my hand open in the process. Once I had cleaned off my hand, and the blade, I put it away in my rucksack where it would not hurt anyone anymore.

In my spare time, like right now, I played my guitar, memorizing the songs from the new album, or just making up my own melodies. It was one of the few things that kept me sane on this potentially disastrous voyage, but so far, nothing has really happened other than me slowly losing my mind, or what was left of my sanity. Two days ago, I took the same flick knife that I had injured myself with and began cutting away at my hair again in front of a small mirror in the lavatory. I only made it shorter and added a few more layers, which had my hair standing up on the crown of my head, and I cut my fringe so I could actually see my eyes, but I still have not gotten used to the much shorter hairline.

When I could see the sun slowly start its descent on the horizon, I decided to put my guitar away in the waterproof suitcase. I went back outside with my maps so I could start trying to read them as early as possible to make sure I was still on course, but I had frozen once I had stepped onto the deck, and I felt the papers being sucked out of my hands and swept away by the breeze out onto the vast blue. I was staring out, completely oblivious to the maps, with my eyes set on the most amazing and hopeful sight I had ever seen since after returning after my three-year absence.

Out on the horizon, I was able to make out the distinct shape of a mass of land, and as minutes drew by, more was revealed until it began to match the shape of the island I had been searching for. Ahead of me, I could tell that for the untrained eye, one would probable guess around one hundred miles, but it looked to be around 10 or so miles away. I would hit the shore in about thirty minutes or so. Now the sky was beginning to turn a blood-red shade.

I was about to adjust my course so that I was aimed perfectly with the land mass, but once I did, I felt a large push against the boat and felt something hit the side aggressively, causing me to fall on my side, looking around warily. I got up and rushed to the side of the boat just in time to see an enormous shadow beneath the water, and the tail of the beast sinking below the surface of the water with a splash. It was turning around again to ram the boat, so this time I ran to the cabin to grab everything I could. I took the rope up into my grasp while I pulled my rucksack onto my shoulders. Breathing fast and heavy now, I began tying the two waterproof suitcases together while the boat was rammed again. I pulled my things out onto the deck, then ran down to the engine room; terrified by the disaster I saw unfolding before me.

The fuel pipe had sprung a leak and the water pipe had been dented to the point of no return. I felt the room begin to shake from the rising pressure and was thrown into the wall headfirst when the water pipe burst and the high-pressure water pushed me back. I quickly established myself as best as I could and clambered back onto the deck hastily. I looked behind me and saw two large geysers shooting out from behind the cabin from the burst pipes, and the sight was one to behold. Everything was glowing red because of the setting sun, and the boat was beginning to lose to the ocean, sinking beneath its surface, carrying the doomed Geep with it. I grabbed the suitcases and threw them overboard, holding onto one end of the rope, I lurched forward and threw myself into the water after them. Once I had resurfaced, I pulled one of the floating cases back to myself, latching onto it, and –without looking back –began treading the water towards the only land available.

When I decided I was not going fast enough, I wrapped the rope around my good hand, and slid into the water so I could swim via breast-stroke as fast as I could, taking breaks every few minutes, but never stopping. When resting, I would simply pull my chest onto a suitcase and tread with my feet, kicking fast and hard without splashing around too much. The whole process was wearing me down quite a lot, and a short while over two hours later when I was around thirty feet away, I let the tide pull me onto the beach, feeling it push and pull, rocking me back and forth until I glided onto the rough plastic shore. Once I was there, I lay to rest for a couple of minutes, letting my heartbeat slowly return to normal before I slowly dragged my things along, trying to find an entrance to this foreboding place.

Once I found the sign labeled 'entrance' I was slightly discouraged about seeing I would have to climb up a couple of fleets of stairs, but I did not let it slow me down. With my suitcases in each hand, and rucksack now soaked, I climbed up carefully so I would not slip. I felt my eyebrows arch when I came across an odd looking pelican and seagull just sleeping on the railing, but continued on my way through the heavy-looking, thick metal door. I felt my heart beating faster with each step, not quite sure if I should feel excited, happy, or fearful. Once I stepped inside, the piles of useless junk lying about confused me, but at the same time relieved and slightly disappointed that no one was there. I pressed forward to a round base in the center of the room, and pressed a button on the wall next to a pair of metal doors on the concrete base. I heard the distinct moan of a machine descending toward me, and realised that this was a lift.

When the doors slowly groaned open, I took my luggage and trudged inside. I noticed a panel of buttons, each labeled accordingly to their supposed location. I read each of them from top to bottom, noticing a couple were crossed out, and my eyes widening when I read the one at the very end labeled '2D's room.'

Without a second thought, I pressed it –probably a few more times than I should have- and waited impatiently for the lift to descend. Noticing that the lift lowered a considerable amount, I wondered why 2D-san would live in a room underneath the water where the very thing he was probably most afraid of inhabited, but the thought quickly slipped away when the lift moaned to a stop, then opened slowly. I put my luggage just outside of the lift's doors and walked down a small corridor with only one room, where I heard a distinct, angelic voice mumbling…

No wait… he was not mumbling… he was… _singing_…


	8. She Never Even Smiled

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, though it's a bit shorter than I wanted it to be; it's just the first reaction of 2D to Noodle's return... I'll get Muds and Russ more involved later. **

* * *

"I'm caught again in the mystery..."

Upon hearing the soft music that came from the familiar man's lips, Noodle slowly rounded the corner until she saw him just standing there. He didn't even notice her. He was just staring at a familiar and cherished photo inside a frame he held in his hand, singing the lyrics rather slowly. Noodle felt her heart burst to life as she stepped into the room quietly and listened to his voice in awe. He was an angel, setting her soul aflame and slowly bringing her back to life. Noodle had not spoken in years, the only noises being coughs, sneezes, screams, moans, groans, and occasional singing, and she was slightly apprehensive about speaking now, so she opted for cutting in instead.

"…I'm sorry that you're feeling it, but I just have to tell you that I… love you so much these days –"

She took a breath as he sung the line, and decided it was now or never, but the words had already begun to escape her lips. "_Have to tell you that I – love you so much these days… it's true_…" She had sung softly, quietly, but her voice still sliced though the air like a guillotine and left 2D in a state of complete shock. At that moment, time slowed down a considerable amount. He felt the frame he'd been holding slip through his fingers, and was oblivious to the sound of the cracking glass and frail wood as it crashed onto the floor. Slowly, he turned his head to meet the gaze of the very being who had been holding his heart for all of these years.

"Noodle…" he whispered, breathless. He warily stepped forward, extending his arm slowly toward her, as though she was just a figment of his imagination and any swift movement would cause his delusion to evaporate into thin air. "I…ih-it can't be… issit? Issit really yew… Noodle-girl…" His voice cracked, and his breathing hitched as he took another slow step. "Please dun leave me again," he breathed. He took another slow deliberate step forward, looking her up and down, noticing the bruise that now marked a large part of the right side of her face, and the scars that he could see around her neck. She was soaking wet… _Did she swim here?_ Aside from the obvious imperfections that now marked her, she was still a breathtaking sight to behold…

She felt her eyes becoming hot with tears as he spoke to her. She bit her lip, transfixed with this man that stood before her. "It… it _is_ me… 2D-san… I am… really here." Her voice had barely escaped her lips, but 2D had still heard her.

He sprang forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close to himself as he could, not caring that he was now becoming wet himself from her soaked clothing. "Oh, Noodle… Oh my gawd, _Noodle_… I-I-I-I… I-I c-can' believe… ih's _really, really_ yew!" He choked back a sob. He scrunched his face, tears now streaming down his cheeks when he realised that Noodle had suddenly gone quiet, and she had gasped when he pulled her into his arms. He could feel her body becoming noticeably tense as time went on, and he immediately let her go, but kept his hands on either side of her face, looking into her eyes. He was slightly surprised he could see her green eyes, being that she used to wear her fringe so low over her face before now. "Are yew alright, Noodle…" he asked, brushing his fingers across her cheeks.

She nodded. "I am… sorry, 2D-san… It's just that… I have not exactly had much… interaction with another human in… a very long time." She tried to explain, looking into the emotionless, black dents where 2D's eyes should have been.

His face dropped. "I'm sorry, Noodle-girl… ih's jus' tha'… I 'aven't seen yew in _so_ long," he spoke, his tone full of longing. "And, well… I-I guess I wosn't really finkin about anyfink otha than making sho yew wos really there." He chewed on the inside of his cheek, wanting nothing more than to hold her close to his body and comfort her, and let her tell him that she was really here, and he in return would never let her go again.

Noodle reached up to place her hand over 2D's own, where he held her face. "I understand, 2D-san… I am sure that I can get used to it again… eventually…" She spoke, her voice low and washed over with pain.

2D looked toward the hand now placed over his own and grimaced, "Wos that, then, Noodle? Whot did yew do to yo 'and?" He asked, concerned about the blood from her palm now smeared onto his skin. She pulled her hand away and examined it, upset at the fact that her wound must have opened again without her realising it, but her face remained resigned. She sighed, and held her hand carefully, bowing her head.

"It is nothing, 2D-san," she told him. "I just cut myself when I grabbed your knife without thinking," she explained, now starting to shiver slightly in her cold, wet clothes. He nodded, turning toward his bed, reaching under and pulling out two clean tissues. He took her hand in his, and placed the tissue in her palm, closing her hand tightly to absorb the blood.

"An' whot abou' this?" He lightly brushed his fingers along the bruising beneath her right eye. "Ih looks rather painful… How'd yew do this?" He asked her curiously. Noodle looked away, bowing her head, and 2D was forced to drop his hand. She bit her lip, closing her eyes as a single tear squeezed out from her eyelid, and raced down her face, dropping onto the floor to be forgotten, unlike the memories that Noodle was forced to carry with her. He grimaced, not quite sure of what her reaction to his question meant. "Wos te matteh, Noodle-girl?"

She shook her head, and her breathing hitched as she spoke, "I do not… want to talk about that right now." She reached up with her own hand and touched the bruise, hating the way it still felt as though it were fresh. "It is… I have… not really thought about how… how it happened… in… ever…" She opened her eyes finally, and began looking at the scars that decorated her arms.

Still frowning, 2D watched her, though he couldn't clearly see what she was looking at in the dim light of his room. He was confused. She was so different; what had happened to the outspoken, bubbly teenager he'd had before? "I'm sorry, Noodle… Yew don' have ta tell me if yews don't remembah-"

"But I _do_ remember, 2D-san," she cut him off, staring into his eyes with her own. He felt his heart falter as he saw the anguish buried beneath the blank face she hid behind. "I remember… everything… like a bad dream… a horrible nightmare…" She spoke quietly, but her words still impacted him greatly.

"Awright then… I guess I unde'stan…" he nodded to himself, his brow scrunched as he tried to come up with any answer, any reason as to why she seemed so lost. Why did it seem as though she had lost herself? And why did she seem so hurt and timid?

"I am sorry, 2D-san… I _will_ tell you," she told him desperately. He looked toward her again, his face still sorrowful, and full of broken thoughts. "…In time, but not… not right now… when I am ready, I promise to tell." She told him.

He lifted his hand, and touched her face again, stroking her skin lightly. She looked back to his face, watching him as he gazed at the bruise that marred her. She wondered if maybe he thought it was disgusting, and wanted to look away from him, and hide her face, but she didn't want to leave him again. She didn't know if she could handle being away from him. "Yew don' haff ta tell me," he whispered. He moved his free hand to hold onto hers, grinning when she curled her fingers over his.

"I _want_ to," her voice was full of pain, but oddly, she still wore no emotion on her face.

He nodded slowly, and began brushing through her hair with his fingers, his expression painted with sadness as he tried to comfort her. She stepped forward, hesitantly at first, but wanting the warmth of his arms again, she walked forward until she met him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled warmly, wrapping his own arms around her, tears slipping down his face when he heard her sigh lightly in reaction. He rested his head atop hers, which was quite a bit shorter than his own. He moved his hand to her back, and rubbed his hand into her wet shirt, like he used to do when she was younger, and they stayed in the position for a couple of minutes until 2D's voice broke the silence, "I fink we shou' get yew inta some dry clothes. Don' want yew catchin a cold now." She nodded and reluctantly pulled away. "Um… I guess yew could wear one of me shirts," he suggested.

"Actually… I have my things… they are just outside of your room," she told him, her eyes darting out the door anxiously.

"Oh… well, tha's great," He spoke, and left the room for about twenty seconds before returning with her two suitcases and wet rucksack. "Here," he placed them on the ground. "Yew get dressed, an' I'll be righ' back," he told her. Swiftly, before she could respond, he left, taking the lift and leaving Noodle to her own devices. He knew if she spoke, he wouldn't be able to resist going back to her, and begging her to speak to him, but he needed to take care of her right now. She'd been on her own for years, but in this moment, it was the first time in a long while she had actually felt lonely.

Noodle threw the tissues in her hand away and took a clean one. After a couple of seconds, she opened her suitcase, taking out her pajamas for the night. She squeezed out of her wet clothes that stuck tightly to her frozen skin, and threw them to the side of the suitcase. She unhooked her bra and underwear and stuffed them underneath the other wet clothes. She quickly stepped into her pajama bottoms and pulled them up over her hips, then pulled her shirt over her head. 2D had just come back when she had finished changing. She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Alrigh', now jus' lemme change me wet shirt an' we'll get yo 'and awl fixed up." He placed the medical kit he left to fetch on his bed and walked toward his closet to find a dry shirt and some pajama bottoms to put on while Noodle took a seat in the middle of his bed.

She blushed and looked away when 2D pulled off his shirt with his back toward her. He quickly pulled off his own trousers and replaced them with his pajama bottoms, then went back over to Noodle, setting himself next to her as he opened the medical kit he'd brought down. He took some antibacterial cream and wet wipes, as well as a bandage, laying them out beside his leg to get easy access to them. "2D-san, you do not have to-"

"I know, Noodle-girl. But I want to," he spoke, softly taking hold of her injured hand, laying it palm up in his own, and wiping it off with one of the wet wipes, which stung a bit. He then spread the cream across her palm to prevent infection. She watched his hands as they made their quick, sure movements and she was transfixed as she watched him place a bandage on her hand and then wrap it up for her, wondering how he could have found the time, or excuse, to figure out how to tend to wounds. He reached out and used his fingers to coax her chin up to look him face-to-face. He grinned and put a dab of some sort of healing ointment in his hand, taking a small amount on the tips of two of his fingers. "T'is will 'elp yo bruise get betta," he told her gently. She nodded, giving him permission. He pushed her fringe aside and dabbed it lightly onto her skin, massaging it in until it the lotion was no longer visible, then he handed her a brush, which she took and began combing the knots out of her still slightly wet hair.

"Thank you, 2D-san," she whispered.

"Anythin' for you, Noodle," he breathed. She handed him the brush and he took that, as well as the medical kit, and put it down next to her things. "All righ' t'en. I fink ih's time ta get some rest," he grinned. He caught her off guard when he picked her up off the bed and pulled the blankets aside. He laid her back down and pulled the blanket over her, tucking her in.

"But this is your bed," she protested quietly, still shocked that he had moved her from her place.

He shrugged, "I know. But yew need summere ta sleep, an' I don' mind crashing on one o' te couches upstairs."

As he turned to leave, Noodle began to feel anxious about being left alone. She didn't want to be abandoned again. What if she woke up, and she was back in Kong? Would 2D still be there when she woke? This island made her feel unwelcome, and she didn't want to find herself on her own the very first night she was forced to sleep here, especially not after she'd found the man she'd been searching for since before she'd been dragged to hell. "Will you stay with me," she spoke into the silence. "In here?" He turned to face her, standing in the doorway, staring at her, his expression unreadable. "I do not… want to be alone… I am… afraid."

"I don' fink t'as a good idea," he swallowed nervously.

"Please, 2D-san," she whispered. He knew he could never resist her pleas. Without even making the decision to do so, 2D found himself walking back to her, hesitant to touch her again. He didn't want to make her upset like she had been before. Carefully, he moved onto the bed, breathing deeply as he laid down beside her, not daring to get too close to her body, but it was difficult on his small cot.

"Yew know, t'is reminds me o'when yew used ta sleep wiff me when yew wos a li'l girl," he spoke, his voice soft.

"Won't you be cold," she asked, wondering why he had chosen not to get beneath the covers with her, but partly relieved that he'd decided not to.

He ruffled her hair playfully, "Nah. I'll be fine, Noodle-girl. S'kinda warm in 'ere t'night…," he explained. He brushed his hand through her hair as he watched her for a short moment. "Noodle…"

"Yes, 2D-san?" She looked to him again.

"How did yew find us," he asked, clearly curious as to how she could have found them on an island that was believed to be nonexistent.

She looked to the ceiling as she spoke, "I found a picture, and then I took a boat and followed the stars for nine days until I found the island…" Yes, she knew she would definitely never want to have to go through that again. Being stranded in the middle of the ocean had been, well, nothing compared to Hell, but certainly had taken its toll on her.

"A boat, huh… Then why was yew awl wet when I sawr ya?" He asked with more enthusiasm.

"It sunk," she stated simply.

He grimaced, "So yew had to swim 'ere?"

She nodded, "Yes, but only about ten miles…"

He pouted his lips, wondering how she could not have found the fact that she had to swim in that freezing, whale- filled ocean for ten miles absolutely terrifying. The thought of the whale made him shudder, so he decided to move onto another question bubbling from his lips. "An' since when do yew read stars," he teased.

"I did not before now… it was really hard to find this place," she told him, watching his face curiously. "I was worried that I had come out here for nothing." She looked away from him again.

He smiled softly, "But yew didn't. Yew're a real brave girl, yew know? I don' fink I could 'ave done ih." He sighed.

"What if you knew I was here?" She questioned.

"If I knew yew wos 'ere… then I would 'ave tried," he breathed. She nodded, satisfied with his answer. A few silent moments passed before 2D spoke again, "Noodle?"

"Yes," she looked at him again.

He scrunched his brow, unsure of how he should tell her, or how she would react. "I fink t'at I should tell yew… Murdoc… well he…"

"He what?" She asked, worried something had happened to him.

He took a deep breath, swallowing back the bile that crept up his esophagus. "Well, yew wos gone, an' e needed someone oo' could play te guitar like yew… so he… 'e made an android… he wanted ta replace ya… and 'e did… wiff 'at piece a scap metal t'at looks jus' like yew…"

"I see," she said in a low voice. "That explains a lot…"

He arched his eyebrow in confusion, expecting her to be more upset. She didn't frown or anything. She just kept that blank, emotionless expression on her face. "But she's nuffin like yew… she doesn' even compare…" he whispered.

"That is… nice to hear," she breathed.

"I can't believe 'ow old yew got," he mumbled as he cupped her cheek in his hand and rubbed the bruising under her eye with his thumb. "I guess I wos jus' expectin tha' when I found yew, yeh'd still be tha' li'l girl tha' wos me bes' friend in te whole world. An' now yews all grown up… nineteen years ol'…" He began to trail off.

"Do you miss me being little?" She asked, saddened by his words.

"Yeah, sometimes," he looked away for a second, before fixing his eyes on her once more. "But I don' care. Yew wos gonna get old whether yew wos 'ere or not… an yew know whot?"

"What?" She asked, her voice hushed.

He smiled, "I wosn' expecting yew ta get so beautiful… I mean, yew wos beau'iful before, but now yo so much more…" He flushed, realising the words that had escaped his lips, and pulled his hand away. He bit his lip, worried that he had accidentally made her uncomfortable. She was a woman now –he shouldn't be saying such things to her when his words could be mistaken.

She blushed in return, "Thank you…"

"Are yeh tired yet?" He whispered, changing the subject.

"Yes, a little," she answered, and she turned to face the wall, trying to relax her body to fall asleep. He turned to lye on his back, staring at the ceiling before finally drifting off himself.

_(When this began)_  
_I had nothing to say_  
_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_  
_(I was confused)_  
_And I let it all out to find_  
_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_  
_(Inside of me)_  
_But all that they can see the words revealed_  
_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_  
_(Nothing to lose)_  
_Just stuck, hollow and alone_  
_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_  
_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_  
_(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)_  
_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_  
_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_  
_Somewhere I belong_

_And I've got nothing to say_  
_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_  
_(I was confused)_  
_Looking everywhere only to find_  
_That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_  
_(So what am I)_  
_What do I have but negativity_  
_'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me_  
_(Nothing to lose)_  
_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_  
_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_  
_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_  
_(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)_  
_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_  
_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_  
_Somewhere I belong_

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own_  
_And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed_  
_I will never be anything 'til I break away from me_  
_I will break away, I'll find myself today_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_  
_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_  
_(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)_  
_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_  
_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_  
_Somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_  
_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_  
_Somewhere I belong_

Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong

* * *

**FYI, I am not bashing any characters in this story, especially not Murdoc, but he is a bit cynical at first in this story. I think he's fantastic, as well as Russel, but I have to say that I do adore Noodle and 2D even more.**


	9. Breakdown

**I noticed a couple of reviews mentioned that Noodle's recovery seemed to have gone too fast, but let me assure you, it hasn't even begun. I know from personal experience that sometimes, if one has gone through an extremely traumatic experience, such as the loss of someone near and dear to you, or constant emotional abuse, and/or physical abuse, etc, it often immediately affects one's personality, thought pattern, or even speech, etc. But a lot of times, even after said experience has stopped, or has been going on for a while, it can take anywhere from a couple of hours to many, many years for the mental strain, depression, and anxiety to actually effect a person's life.**

**As well, for the most dedicated of Noodle fans, remember: Noodle is a very strong-willed person, so it is in her nature to cope with her surroundings and try to recover as quickly as possible, but the mental strain and abuse of her experiences in Hell haven't quite taken their toll on her yet, until she begins experiencing strong emotions and connections with people again. She didn't have these before she arrived on Plastic Beach and was reunited with 2D. She had to cancel out the existence of most emotion and facial expressions in Hell or risk death and never return. Unfortunately, now she cannot remember how she used to express herself and her emotions, hence having an emotionless face and being hesitant around 2D.**

**This chapter is just the beginning of how mentally unstable Noodle is becoming, and may get worse if she doesn't find a way to keep herself sane.**

* * *

It was all around her again. _No, it is not possible_. They were here, they were angry, and they were thirsty for her suffering. The demons, they had found her hiding just outside of the Hellhole, and they had dragged her back. She tried to get away, but it would not be long before they had beaten her to a bloody puddle. One of them growled, and a gruesomely clawed limb reached out and sunk its talons into her calf, pulling her out from underneath the crevice she had just crawled into. Now, she was surrounded by the silhouetted beasts and their horrid, glowing, bloodthirsty-red eyes. The flames of the lake of fire surrounded her and the heat was licking at her skin, leaving burns and smoldering her flesh.

One of the beasts dug its teeth into her shoulder, emitting a scream from her dry throat. They snickered and began their assault with shattering blows to her sides and back. They were going to devour her alive. She felt the heavy pressure of a large limb across her abdomen, pinning her down while the others began to stalk forward. She tried turning to see the one holding her down, and she was met with a horribly familiar face, his hair was dark when it should have been blue, his face was pale, he was smiling devilishly with his toothless grin, and his eyes were glowing red where normally they would be comforting and black.

Her terror-ridden, ear-piercing scream filled the whole of the underwater room as she jumped up, still screaming, and squeezed herself into a corner of the wall at one of the edges of the bed, wrapping her arms around herself as if she was about to fall apart from the violent convulsions that rocked her body as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Her screams awakened an extremely bewildered and frightened 2D, who yelped in surprise as she pulled away from him. His arm had made itself comfortable around her waist while he had slept, but when she pulled away screaming, he jumped up and fell onto the floor, hitting his head in the process. "Ow," he moaned, grabbing the back of his head, but it didn't concern him for long when he heard the severe sobs emitting from the only other person in the room. He stood up quickly and stepped back onto his small bed, making himself as small as a six-foot-two man possibly could by crawling toward her on his knees. "Noodle? Noodle-girl, are you awright?" He tried to comfort her by placing his hand on her arm, but she shuddered spasmodically and jerked away from his touch, only crying harder than before. "Noodle… ih's okay! It's me, Stuart. Yew know! Your frien', 2D! _Please_, Noodle," he scooted closer, and tried again to touch her. "Please, ih's awright! I'm here. I won' let nuffink 'urt you, so please Noodle-girl, tell me wos wrong," he pleaded. As soon as he had placed his hand on her shoulder again, she flinched and jumped up to her feet, her eyes glossed over as she towered over him.

"Do not _touch_ me!" She yelled with a sob, her voice cracking with the force of her scream and the pain in her chest. She ran for the door, but 2D took hold of her wrist, trying to calm her down. He pulled her to his chest and held her tightly.

"Noodle! It wos just a nightmare! Yew're fine now! Please, jus' try an' fink rationally," he begged her, but she was too distressed to hear him properly. She jabbed him in his side and kneed him in the stomach, avoiding his most vulnerable of areas, and he fell to the ground with a cut-off grunt. Without even turning to see the damage that had been done, Noodle ran to the lift and scrambled inside, pressing the first button that her hand came into contact with without even bothering to read the location. She backed into the wall, still holding herself around her waist and sobbing so hard she had to suck in a deep breath every couple of seconds or she feared she would pass out from lack of oxygen.

Once the lift had come to a stop, Noodle took as many deep breaths as she could, trying to calm herself down. She wasn't exactly sure what had just happened or how she ended up where she was now, but she was not about to turn around and go back down to where those demons attacked; Noodle wasn't exactly in the right mind to determine that the demons had never really been there. She got herself back to an almost normal, steady breathing pattern, but every once in a while, she still shuddered and sucked in a wheezy, painful breath. She wandered without looking through the metal, junk filled space, and stepped down a fleet of steps, looking for a temporary shelter to clear her mind and make them go away. She stopped when she reached a door and looked up, reading the words before her. '_Noodle's cupboard_'.

_What?_ This did not make sense. Why would Noodle need a cupboard? What possible reason was there for this when she had only just arrived? She opened the door, flinching when it creaked. The room was just an old storage room filled with useless, unused items at first glance. Noodle stepped in, and flicked the light switch to try and decipher the meaning behind the name of the small room and was met by her answer. Standing before her was… herself. This was the cyborg she had heard of, but as of right now, it was slouched over and had wires all around, pumping electricity into its body. Curiosity took over and Noodle stepped forward to examine the android. She touched the hair atop its head, but it felt somewhat lifeless and dull, and the cyborg did not even respond to Noodle's touch. She carefully stepped around to see its face, but gasped in shock when its eyes were glowing red, because of its charging. Upon seeing the unholy-looking cyborg, the images of her nightmare came flooding back into her mind and she screamed. It was like seeing herself become one of those ghastly creatures.

As fast as she possibly could, Noodle flew out of the room, slamming the door shut, and ran back to the lift, nearly tripping over herself as she did so. Again, she pressed any random button her fingers glided across and crouched onto the floor, breathing deeply to try keeping herself from completely losing all of her sanity, or what was left of it at least. Once the door had opened again, she took in an unsteady breath and began walking silently and slowly through the room. Now in the study, she turned to see a staircase going up and around the lift, as well as hundreds of books taking up the whole of the wall behind her. She continued her tour could see out the large windows on one end of the room that dawn was fast approaching.

She took a seat in one of the large, comfortable chairs and pulled her knees to her chest, holding herself tightly. Knowing she was well and truly alone, she began to weep softly again, oblivious to everything else around her.

* * *

Murdoc had just awoken not too long ago and was on his way to his _un_secret room. He had just gotten out of the lift into the study when he heard someone sobbing and saw the shadow of part of someone's spiked hair. He swayed on his feet as he stood there, hungover, one of his eyes squinted as he stared at the shadow, and he finally found his voice box. "Dammit, faceache. Whot the 'ell are yeh bloody cryin fer? Dun fookin tell meh ih took all o' this sweet fookin time fer yew ter fin'lly fawl off tha' cliff of totally bein mental, an' all." He stomped forward with a scowl and walked toward the hunched over figure. It was then he noticed it was not the blue-haired singer at all. "Noodle?" He sounded offended and slightly taken aback. "Whot ter 'ell are yeh crying fer? Get yer arse back in yer cupboard where yeh belong," he ordered, but she only sobbed harder.

"_Go away_," she yelled, growling at him.

"Whot?" His eyes opened widely as he stared at his cyborg. She was _defying_ him? "Nobody bloody tells _me_ whot ter do! _Especially_ not _my_ own fockin robot, damn it," he spat.

She looked up at him and he stopped short, taking in a sharp breath as he took her in. This was not a sight he was expecting. She had a bruise… and scars decorated her neck along with a couple of small cuts on her face. He didn't remember his cyborg having those, and he was pretty well certain that robots don't get bruises. His legs gave out beneath him, and he slumped down into the closest chair beside him, his mouth agape, speechless. Noodle bowed her head against her arms once more and continued her breakdown until Murdoc could finally compose himself.

"Noodle... there ain't no fookin way in 'ell," he muttered below his breath. He looked up to her, his eyes full of confusion. "… li'l love…? I can't… Ih can't really be _you_, can it? I mean… yew were… I couldn't find yeh…" He spoke –mostly to himself. He got up and sat in the chair next to hers. "I'm… sorry for that. I shouldn've … said anythin ah all… I thought yew were me cyborg," he tried to explain. He studied her carefully, aghast with how she looked. He'd never seen Noodle cry before. "Whot 'appened to yew, love?" He seemed to be asking about everything, instead of just what led her to be crying in this chair at this moment. "Why're yeh so upset?" She shook her head, unable to keep herself together. "If yew don' tell me whot's wrong I can't 'elp yew," he pestered, becoming slightly annoyed. He reached out and tried removing her arm from covering her face.

She pulled away and hissed quietly, "Watashi ni fure nai de kudasai."

He jerked his hand away, sensing her distress, "Er… Sorry, love… I don't speak Asian…"

She whimpered again, and whispered, "The demons."

"Demons? Whot _demons_? There ain't nothin 'ere but a bunch of fish an' a couple o'goons," he scoffed.

"They were… here… they attacked me… I can't… they won't… leave me alone," her sentences were choppy, but Murdoc tried his best to understand.

"Listen, gurly. There ain't no demons here," he blew her worries away, though maybe not for her. "I checked meself, I tell you. I'm sho yeh were jus' havin a nightmare… wait… were yeh sleepin out 'ere? … When did you yew even get 'ere."

She sniffed, rubbing her eyes against her arms. "Last night."

"Does Two-Dent's know yew're 'ere?" She nodded. "Did 'e do this ter yeh?" He pointed to her face, suddenly becoming angered. She shook her head ferociously.

"Iie… It happened… a long time ago…" Her voice faded as she spoke.

"How?" He pressed, now grimacing. She shook her head again. "Listen, kid. Yer not givin' me much ta work with. I need answers, and I wan'em now, ye hear me?"

She sobbed again and ran away, trying to escape to the lift a third time, but she crashed into a thin obstacle, who caught her before she bounced backwards. She looked up to see his upset face and two-black eyes, then sobbed and ran into the opened doors of the lift. As soon as he saw the doors shut, 2D turned back to Murdoc with a fierce scowl on his face. "Whot the 'ell did yew do ta Noodle, Murdoc?" 2D demanded, enraged.

"_Me? I _didn't do anythin. Whot did _yew_ do to 'er?" He turned the accusation around on 2D, standing and marching up to the singer.

"_I _did nuffink," he defended himself, almost shaken with his own confidence toward Murdoc. He shook his head and continued. "She wos 'avin a nightmare an' ran away. So I came looking for 'er n'then I find _yew_ yellin at 'er when she was prolly startin ta calm back down!" He barked, becoming more angered with every word.

"Bull_shit_," Murdoc scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then why wos she muttering in Asian an' sayin there were demons after 'er or some crap like tha?" Murdoc fired. 2D stopped for a moment. _Wos that whot was botherin 'er? Wos she really in Hell all this time? But Murdoc said she wosn't there… _2D began to feel his eyes becoming hot and tears threatened to spill over onto his cheek. "Leave ih to a moron like yew ter go awl quiet in the middle of an argument. Yer _'opeless_, faceache!" 2D felt himself come back to the present and stomped toward Murdoc, rubbing his fist. "Whot the hell do yew think yer goin ter –"

2D cut him off, and yelled, "Yew _LIAR_!" He punched Murdoc squarely in the face, probably breaking his nose again. Not expecting the blow, Murdoc was caught off guard, and when 2D's fist connected with his face, the pressure of the blow knocked him out cold. While Murdoc was lying on the floor, now unconscious and his nose bleeding, 2D just towered over him, staring at the motionless body. He was surprised he had that in himself; it had probably been bottled up for a very long time. His face was distorted into a scowl that seemed as though it would never go away, so he stared into space and tried to ease himself before going to look for Noodle again, and looking angry would most definitely not be helping the situation.

After an agonizingly slow wait, 2D felt as his heart rate calmed, and his breath steadied, but angry tears still washed down his face. He composed himself, and turned to enter the lift, riding down to his own room first, hoping and praying that was where Noodle would turn up. His hope was rewarded when he saw her sitting at the edge of his bed staring at her feet. He sighed and moved slowly, resting his hand on her shoulder as he sat down next to her. "Do yew want ta talk about ih?" He whispered.

She shook her head, "The demons…"

"It wos jus' a nightmare, Noodle," he tried to explain in a quiet voice. "I promise it wos just a dream." He squeezed her shoulder, trying to show her that he was there for here. She didn't need to be lost in her nightmare anymore.

"But, I was there," she looked to him, her eyes hollow. "…They were mad… I escaped… and they tried to… and you were one of them… and I… and I couldn't… you…" She was becoming less coherent and her sentences less understandable as she relived more of the nightmare.

2D pulled her into his side, not caring if she attacked him again for it. "Shhh. S'over now. Nobody's goin ta 'urt yew 'ere, Noodle," he told her in a soothing voice, resting his head atop hers. She began crying again, and leaned into his side. He hated seeing her like this. He's seen Noodle occasionally let a few tears here and there escape from being a little scared or frustrated, but never since he had known her had he ever seen her in such a state of utter fear. He had never seen her cry this way, nor had he ever felt her body convulse and shudder so uncontrollably. It made his own tears well up and spill over down his face, into her hair. What had become of the girl he once knew? This girl he held to his side was so broken and he could see the confusion in her eyes. In this moment, he felt as though what he'd missed the most about her was her smile… but her face had been empty since the moment she'd gotten back… Was this it then? Would he never really see her again? 2D bit his lip, closing his eyes as wetness built over his eyes, and swam down his face. He would find her again.

His face became determined as he silently vowed to stay by her side and help her. He knew she needed him, or at least someone. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her onto his lap so that she now sat bridal style in his arms. He pulled her face to rest against his chest, and brushed his fingers through her hair, waiting for the time to slowly pass, as it had always been. He rocked her from side to side, silently wishing he knew how to calm her fears, and end her hurt. As she settled down, becoming more quiet, he hugged her tightly again.

"So yew were really in Hell, huh?" He asked when he was sure she was okay.

"Yes," she whispered, shocked that she was now in 2D's arms. She hadn't been paying any attention to anything around her. But she was more astounded that his touch didn't bring her distress; in fact, she felt more relaxed, and safe, but also utterly vulnerable, and she hated that feeling.

He sucked in a breath, trying to hold back his crying. "Hh… H-how long?"

"Two and a half years," she wheezed, her voice threatening to crack. She curled her body, leaning into 2D further.

He hugged her tighter, "I'm sorry, Noodle. I'm sorry I wosn't there fo' yew. An' I'm sowwy I couldn' be there ta stop it. I shoulda neve'left Kong." He hated himself. If he had only stayed… if he had only stayed, then maybe he could've prevented this. Why'd it have to be _her_?

… "I do not think that…" she mumbled, her chest shaking with her uneven breathing. "_No one_ could have stopped it from happening, 2D-san," she told him, hoping that he would realise that what had happened was none of his fault, and he shouldn't be dwelling on it. It was _her _pain to bear, never his.

"I…" he looked as though he were about to protest, but he bowed his head, closing his eyes. "I'm still sorry yeh had ta go through tha'… No child, '_specially yew_, should eva haff ta go through tha'," he said in broken breaths.

"I am… not a child anymore, 2D-san," she mumbled, her eyes still glistening with tears.

He froze, letting out a deep breath he had been holding, "I know… But yew _were_." He rested his head against hers again, concentrating on nothing but the sound of them both breathing. It was more amazing than he would have ever believed. It told him she was really there.

"2D-san?" Her voice broke into his thoughts, but he didn't mind. He loved getting to hear her voice pop into his head again.

"Yeah, Noodle," he asked, pulling back a bit so he could see her now tear-stained, red-eyed face.

"I am hungry," she spoke simply, trying her best to be strong for him. She didn't like it when he was upset because she was hurting. He chuckled, glad for the change in topic.

"So I guess that means yo feelin bettah?" He asked, ruffling her hair. She nodded slightly. He scrunched his face, perking his eyebrows. "Yew sho yew're awright?" He asked again. She nodded, and he smirked. "Alright then. Leh's go see whot Russel is up ta." He stood up, still holding Noodle bridal style in his arms, and walked to the lift, making their way to the kitchen.


	10. Breakfast

"2D-san?" Noodle's voice popped into 2D's head whilst he had been staring off into space, or rather at the doors of the lift they stood inside of as it made its way up to the study.

"Huh?" He shook his head, bewildered, but then he felt the weight of Noodle in his arms, remembering he was holding her. He smiled widely, now realising that he had her again. "Oh right… Whot do yew need, Noodle?" He looked down at her in his arms. She immediately looked away when his eyes met hers, and moved her focus to her arms crossed over her body. He smile faltered but he tried not to let her reaction phase him. She was still recovering after all. It wasn't just a moment of crying, and then everything would be all sunshine and happiness… No, he knew from personal experience that these things took time, and more often that not, a lot of it, but he wanted to help her pull through, just as she used to do for him.

"May I, er… will you put me down, please," she asked, nervous for how he might react. By all means, she did not want him to become upset and think she hated him out of nowhere. She just felt too out in the open in his arms, off of the ground. She held the upmost hate-filled emotions for the feeling of vulnerability. It almost literally drove her mad.

He tilted his head, confused as to why Noodle sounded as though she believed she wouldn't get what she wished. "A'course, Noodle. Awl yeh 'ad ta do wos ask, yew know," he said cheerfully while carefully placing her back down on her feet. He looked down at her, wondering how he must look from her height. _She can' be mo' than five feet tall… maybe fo'-foot-'leven_, 2D pondered. He must look enormous from her point of view. He was almost tempted to bend down to her height, just to get a feel for what the world looked like through her eyes… but that wouldn't really work being that he had nothing to compare it to, really… And it might turn out a bit awkward as well if she gave him a funny look.

Once she was standing upright, she inconspicuously stepped away from 2D, trying to put space between them without hurting 2D's feelings. Of course, 2D _had_ noticed her movements, but figured she was still trying to recover from her recent anxiety attack. In all honesty, Noodle didn't want to be so close to 2D only because he scared her, she just couldn't figure out why. She felt safest in his arms; he was her closest friend, she'd open up to him without fuss –whether she wanted to or not –when she would have brushed off anyone else.

When the lift had stopped, 2D stepped out, but turned to make sure Noodle was following. She was frozen in place. Once the doors had opened, she saw a small creature, a human no doubt, but it still caught her off guard. She saw them run through the study and then disappear out of sight. "Awr yew comin, Noodle?" 2D looked at her in confusion. His voice broke her trance, and she realised he clearly hadn't seen what she had.

"Gomen, 2D-san. Yes. I am coming," she bowed shallowly, then began following him.

He chuckled, "T'ere's no need fo' bein so polite, Noods. S'jus' me, afte' awl." 2D led Noodle to a door she hadn't noticed on her previous visit, on the wall opposite to the windows. He opened the unfamiliar door and Noodle found herself to be in a den or a lounge of sorts. She saw a rather large sofa next to one of the walls that's cushions seemed to be pushed in with a permanent dent. She guessed that a certain, very large someone had been sleeping there recently, but oddly enough, every step she took closer to their destination, instead of being excited or uplifted about the prospect of seeing her adopted father-figure, she became more distressed. "Mmmm, smells like Russel's decided t'make breakfas' tis morning," 2D breathed in the air greedily, intoxicated by the scent. Noodle sniffed at the air, but the sweet smelling meat, eggs and the thick smell of the pancakes made her feel sick to her stomach. She clutched at her abdomen with one hand and walked close behind 2D, breathing through her mouth to try and avoid retching.

She'd gone over two-years with no food in Hell. After she'd gotten back, she'd only ever eaten very light food to avoid being sick. Once, when she'd tried eating steak to get the protein her body demanded, she'd spent all night next to the toilet with a bottle of Tums and toothpaste. For a year, she stuck to swallowing loads of vitamins and eating light meals, thus her body was still as skeletal as the day she had escaped. She was slightly relieved to see a lavatory on the way, just a few large steps into to door-less frame that was the entrance of the kitchen. "I have to use the bathroom," she whispered quickly, and ran off without waiting for 2D's response. He turned just in time to see the closing door and scratched his head, confused as to why she hadn't used the loo down next to his room.

"Yo 'D. Y' hungry, man," Russel bellowed, hearing a door close and thinking it was 2D who'd made the noise.

"Huh, er… oh, yeah," 2D began as he walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, definitely, Russ. Really 'ungry," 2D rubbed his stomach, trying to soothe its grumbling and protesting. 2D could see Murdoc sitting at the table at the far end of the room. He had an icepack on his head as well as another he held to his face over his nose. He looked absolutely peeved, and every once in a while, he would raise his bottle of rum and take a swig, staring out the window absentmindedly. He had a pile of bacon and pancakes in front of him, but was clearly ignoring it.

When Russel realised 2D was still standing in the middle of the room, he turned to see the singer looking back out the doorway nervously. "Er, 'D. Are ya jus'gowna stan'there, or are ya gowna come and eat this food? 'Cause if ya don't, I might just have ta make ya," he threatened lightly.

2D gulped, though he knew Russel was just messing with him. "Er, yeah Russ… I'll jus… be righ' back," he left hurriedly, making Russel slightly angered. He'd deal with 2D once he got back. Right now, he would just concentrate on making _himself _some breakfast, though there was already plenty too much for 2D and Murdoc alone.

When Noodle had escaped to the lavatory, she immediately relieved herself, and then went to the mirror. She brushed out her hair, then rinsed off her face with cold water, patting it dry with a soft towel. Her bruise was still tender, and she feared it would never go away, much like the bruising underneath 2D's eyes. She hated looking at herself in the mirror, knowing it would mark her face for a very long time, still hoping it would leave. It seemed to have gotten a bit lighter since 2D had tended to it for her, which left her slightly stunned. She'd never done that herself –never wanted to take care of herself in that way. She touched her face, brushing the bruise lightly, following its path down her neck.

Sniffing, Noodle, with her hands on the counter, bowed her head forward and watched as tears crawled down her nose and fell, plopping onto the white, porcelain sink. She gasped when she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder, and she looked up to see 2D's reflection, with a very concerned look etched onto his face. She'd not heard him come in. "Whot's te matter, Noodle-girl." She shook her head, looking down again. 2D sighed, then gently turned Noodle so she was facing him. He put his fingers under her chin and coaxed her to look up so he could softly wipe away the wetness. "Don' worry about tha' bruise, Noodle. It'll go away eventually…" He reassured her. She acknowledged his words with a nod, looking down once more. "Yo' still beau'iful, yew know. That bruise can't hide tha' from anybody," he cooed quietly. She jerked her head back up to look at him, unsure if he had actually said that, or what he'd meant by it. He smiled, hoping her reaction meant that she was no longer upset. He didn't like it when his little girl was feeling so low. "Whot's say me an' yew go an' see Russel, now? I don' fink 'e even knows yew're 'ere." He took her hand and led her out of the lavatory. He walked slowly into the room, whilst Noodle began to breathe through her mouth again in an attempt to avoid the thick, overwhelming smell of the food. 2D coughed, "Er… I'm back… I guess." He mumbled that last part, not quite sure of why he'd felt the need to announce his presence.

"Er… alright, 'D. Getchyo white ass ova here an' help me an Muds finish this food, so it don't go ta waste," Russel scolded him without his eyes leaving the stove. 2D just stood right in the doorway, holding onto Noodle's hand. She clutched at her abdomen, trying to hold herself together. She was standing close to the doorway, but was blocked from view by the wall, so from the kitchen it looked as though 2D was just holding his arm out of the doorway. When Russel realised that 2D had yet again taken much too long to respond, he turned around, becoming frustrated with the blue-haired man. "Man, are you jus' gowna stan' there or are ye gowna do what I told ya an' eat," his voice was beginning to reflect his annoyance.

"Er… Um, actually, Russ, I fink t'at maybe breakfas' could wait fo' a momen," 2D tried to explain to him. Russel crossed his arms, about to protest when 2D spoke up again, "I fink t'at there's somefink yew should maybe see firs'."

Finally, Russel noticed 2D's arm, outstretched and out of view through the doorway. He seemed to be holding _something._ "Oh, yeah," Russel cocked his eyebrow questioningly, and in annoyance. "An' what's that?" He pressed, his arms still folded. By this time, 2D even had Murdoc's attention, though he still had a large grimace plastered onto his face. He'd put his icepack down temporarily, revealing his fat bruise; slightly covered by a large, thick bandage over the bridge of his nose. Even the bruising under his eyes was darker than usual. He took another swig of his rum and sat back to watch the scene unfolding before him curiously. Last night, and that morning, and what had happened, was kind of a blur; he _had_ been drunk after all. He figured it was just a dream or something, but that didn't explain his bruise.

2D sniffed –stifling a chuckle –remembering all too well why Murdoc had that bruise there. He looked back at Russel and smiled his goofiest, gap-toothed smile, as he spoke "Right. I fink yo' gonna like t'is." He turned away towards something unseen by either Russel or Murdoc.

"'D, you bettah stop messing roun' here, or neither of us gowna be happy," he warned.

2D looked back at Russel, surprising the large man with a rather fearsome look on his face. "I fink yew can wait a momen', Russel," he said, the anger leaking into his voice. He sucked in a breath, trying to speak calmly. His face became impassive again. "Just… wait. It'll only be a momen," he pled. Russel nodded, scowling slightly. 2D turned to Noodle, and moved toward her, slightly out of view of both men. "Do yew fink yew can 'andle t'is," he whispered, bending down to her level.

"I… I will _try_, 2D-san," she whispered. "I do not know… Russel-sama has not seen me in such a long time… What if he's angry at me… or what if he's scared by how I look now…" Her eyes began to dart back to the door, having the urge to make an escape attempt, but at the same time telling herself that she would be okay.

2D smiled sadly, "Dun worry about it. He's nuffink t'be angry fo'. 'E's just missed yew is all. 'E won't care 'ow much yew've changed." He stroked her pale cheek with his fingers. "_I_ don't…Yew can do it, Noodle. I believe in yew. An' I'll be here the whole time if yew need me," he promised.

She nodded, and pulled in a deep breath before releasing it quietly. "I am ready," she whispered. _I think._

2D squeezed her hand, "T'at a girl." He stood up straight and began walking slightly backwards towards the entrance. Russel saw him in that odd position, and was losing his patience with the man's overly unusual behavior. He was about to raise his voice and demand what in hell 2D was doing, but his voice stuck in his throat when he saw another, smaller hand come into view, wrapped tightly inside of 2D's grip. But 2D wasn't looking at Russel, he only had eyes for Noodle in this moment, who was looking back at him in turn. He pulled her inside of the kitchen slowly, squeezing her hand to reassure her that he was there for her. She had her free arm wrapped tightly around her abdomen. Murdoc –who had been taking another frightfully large swig of rum –began coughing it back up. He'd thought his encounter with the girl that morning had just been another one of his hungover delusions. 2D smiled widely at Noodle, who looked away immediately in response. Whenever he smiled at her that way, she felt odd. Like something inside her chest was sparking –trying to come back to life. The feeling frightened her.

Noodle looked towards Murdoc first, who was staring at her dumbfoundedly. She felt awkward in his gawking stare and looked away quickly, wondering where his recent injuries had come from. She met Russel, who's eyes were wide and had the beginnings of becoming overflowed with tears. "Baby-girl," he breathed. "S'at _really you_, Noods?"

"Hallo, Russel-sama. It is… good to see you," she looked down to her feet as she talked to him. "I am… here... I wish… to be with my family again."

"Oi, Noodle," Murdoc caught the attention of the three of them. "I'm… really sorry fer whot 'appened this mornin, gurly. I was still a bit drunk –not thinkin," Murdoc got up and began walking toward her. Noodle flinched, but tried to hide it when he put his hand on her shoulder in what she guessed was to be a kind gesture from the man. "Yer welcome to stay; _yeh_ should know tha, I tell you," he continued. "I'll 'ave yer room fixed up ou' in tha' light'ouse. The key should be out there by the door," his voice began to drift off as he lost interest in the one-sided conversation. She only nodded at him when he paused for a second. "… _Anyways,_ I… I guess I'm glad yer back, love," he grinned, then scowled when he looked back at 2D. He dropped his arm from Noodle's shoulder and stepped toward the dunce. Noodle figured that was as much as a warm welcome as she was ever going to get from Murdoc. "The next time yer cross the line, dullard, I dun care if yeh think yer protectin' Noodle, I'm gonna beatchyer arse inta nex' Tuesday," he growled, leering at the man. "I'm outta here," he reached across the table to grab his food and rum, then left the room to his own, ramming into 2D's shoulder as he walked past him. "Fuck off," he spat before leaving the three of them.

"Well, tha' was lovely," 2D uttered to try and lift the fowled mood. Noodle looked up at 2D, bewildered by the thought that _he _of all people had done such a thing to Murdoc, and because of her being upset at the time.

Russel brushed off the incident and immediately stepped forward and scooped up Noodle into his arms, hugging her tightly. She gasped rather loudly and her distress quickly began to boil over as her walls began closing in and she felt as though she were being suffocated. Russel hadn't noticed her disturbance, and Noodle was too perturbed to register her situation, only knowing that she was becoming terrified and her breath wasn't coming in fast enough.. "Iie! Shi te kudasai, watashi o kaihoo shi masu!"_ (No! Please, release me!)_ She began muttering loudly and struggling to become loose, her wailing taking hold of 2D's concentration. "Iki ga deki nai… Shi te kudasai! Iie iie iie! Watashi ga okonat te miyo u!" _(I cannot breathe... Please! No no no! Let me go! )_

2D rushed forward, trying to pry Russel's arms open and free Noodle from his iron grip. Finally, Russel realised the situation and immediately dropped his arms. "Man, 'D what the hell are you doin'?" He yelled whilst Noodle jumped back and crouched to the ground, sitting on her knees roughly as she pulled her hands to the sides of her head.

She began to try holding herself together to avoid falling to pieces. She took in deep, uneasy pulls of air, as if she'd been drowning and closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head and chirping, "Iie… Iie iie."

2D bolted down to her side, his hands on her arms to try and calm her down. "S'alright, Noodle," he urged quietly. "'E's just 'appy t'see ye, like I wos." He looked back up at Russel. "Canchya see yew scared 'er? Yew don' know what she's been through fo' years an' yew go an' 'ug her wiffout any warnin? Yew can't jus' do tha, Russel," he frowned angrily, rubbing Noodle's arms to try and soothe her. He rested his face against her hair, whispering to her. "Ih's awright, Noodle-girl… M 'ere…"

Most of 2D's words hadn't quite reached Russel -his mind only able to register worry for upsetting Noodle. How had he scared her? He'd only given her a hug. "Baby-girl, I'm sorry. I didn't think," he explained, confused as to why he was apologizing just because he'd been happy to see her. "I just missed ya real bad. I shoulda warned ya," he continued, more baffled with the words that left his mouth.

She shook her head, looking at the ground between her and 2D blankly, "No, Russel-sama. It… was not your fault. I just… I do not like… It scared me… very much… I do not want you to be upset… for surprising me." She panted, closing her eyes yet again as she further bowed her head forward.

"You okay, baby-girl?" He was genuinely worried, and slightly hurt that she was allowing 2D to touch her, and yet not him. But that's how it'd always seemed to have been, wasn't it? 2D had always been the exception.

She nodded and looked up to 2D, who's face was twisted with worry as well. "I need… a moment," she asked. He nodded with a frown, and stood, leaving her to gather herself.

"You jus' gonna leave 'er like that," Russel demanded, not wanting to just leave Noodle sitting on the floor.

2D sighed, feeling the same as the drummer, but doing his best to do as Noodle asked. "Jus' let 'er be fo a minute…" 2D spoke. Still upset, Russel just stood where he was and stared at 2D, who had moved to open a window. He pulled a fag out of his pocket and stuck it between his lips. He got a plate and filled it with a stack of food, then sat next to the opened window, placing his food on the table and lighting his fag. He inhaled the smoke to allow it to relieve part of his stress. He turned his head toward the opened window to release the smoke, and then took another deep drag.

"So where _has_ Noodle been fo' all these years?" Russel asked 2D, his gaze no longer fixed on her.

He blew out more smoke before answering, "Well, she _had_ been in the Maldives fo' abou' six months." He took another drag, but released the smoke through talk rather than exhaling normally, "S'far as she's told me she's bin in tha' Hellhole fo two-an-a-half years… an' t'en livin by 'erself in Kong till now…" 2D scrunched his face, astonished that Noodle had gone through all of that, and yet he had a feeling he didn't even know the slightest fraction of what she'd been forced to endure.

"Hell? I thought Muds said she wasn' there," Russel bellowed, upset.

2D scowled, looking back to Russel. " Tha's whot I thought…"

"Man, he's lucky I wasn' the one who gave him that bruised face… cuz I would'a done way worse," he grumbled, clenching his fists tightly.

The words they spoke amongst themselves reached Noodle's ears as nothing more than inaudible mumbling. She was trying to be strong, for 2D. Her expression was vacant as always as she willed herself to keep it together and make this a proper reunion. She did not want to see her family so upset, but she did not know if she could handle Russel holding her again… Maybe he would be more careful, like 2D was. He understood her. Noodle became alarmed when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up, expecting 2D once more, but was stunned when found no one to be there. She saw that Russel and 2D were still conversing, never having left their positions they'd taken after 2D had left her alone to be in peace. She looked back down, but then saw a pair of small shoe-covered feet before her. Slowly, her eyes follow these feet up to the person who owned them and froze, alarmed by the presence of this child… this child who looked so horrifyingly familiar.

When the little girl knew she had Noodle's attention, she smiled widely and began to speak, "Fukoo na koto wa shi nai de kudasai. Watashi tachi wa kanashii koto o mi tai to omot te i nai." _(Do not be unhappy. We don't want to see you so sad.) _The child rubbed Noodle's face lovingly with her small hand, then brushed her fingers through her hair. Noodle just stared at the girl's face, aghast and unsure of what to make of any of what was going on just now. "Ima, mi te kudasai. Anata wa kibun ga yoku naru. Tadashii desu kai?" _(Now, look. You feel better. Correct?)_ Noodle nodded, answering the girl, who grinned again and patted Noodle's face lightly.

"Anata dare?" _(Who are you?) _Noodle questioned the girl.

"Wossat, Noodle? Yeh feelin' bettah?" 2D asked, flicking the butt of his fag out the window and getting up to walk toward her. She jumped at the sound of his voice, her wide eyes meeting his as he moved to her.

"Huh," Noodle looked at him, confused by his interruption. She looked back at the little girl, but she was gone. Did they not see her? Surely she had been there? She had felt so real. She even talked. "Er… yes, 2D-san, I feel okay now," she nodded, looking back to him. He offered her his hand, and grinned when she took it and pulled herself to her feet. She let go once she was standing and turned to Russel. "Gomen, Russel-sama. I have… missed you… very much. I am glad you are happy to see me," she told him.

He smiled widely and walked toward her, asking for permission this time as he opened his arms to her. She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her lightly, "I missed you, too, baby-girl. _Way_ too much…" When he felt her shift slightly and wrap her own arms around him to return the embrace, he smiled before noticed something that made him upset. "Noodle, you're as thin and a needle, girl," he pulled back to see her face, "When's the las' time you ate?"

"I… yesterday, before I reached the island…" She told them, slightly guilty that yet again she'd been caught not taking care of herself.

"Geez, baby-girl. You feel like you'll snap in half… Come on, let's gitchyew sumthin good t'eat," he insisted. He led her by hand to an empty seat at the table, and 2D sat back down to finish his own food. Russel didn't give her any time to react. He placed a plate of stacked pancakes and bacon in front of her, and got himself a plate. She only stared at her food in horror for about a minute whilst 2D had finished, cleaning his dishes, and then digging in the fridge for orange juice. Russel stopped when he realised Noodle wasn't eating. "What's the matter, baby-girl? It ain't gonna bite chya, just eat it," he told her, biting into his own food again.

She hesitantly cut away a piece of pancake to fit into her mouth and popped it in. She almost moaned when the sweet taste hit her tongue, but it was so much. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle such heavy food, but when her body had been given a nibble, it demanded more, and she complied without thought. She took in bite after bite, each piece, though small, felt all too big and much too good, but her body kept demanding to be satisfied and replenished to heal. Noodle shoved a piece of bacon into her mouth and swallowed quickly, taking in a sip of milk to try and wash it down. After another bite of pancake, though her body urged for more, she pushed her plate away and folded her arms on the table in front of her and rested her head down on her arms. She knew her body would all too soon become overwhelmed by such a change in diet. Her body would reject it, though it wanted it so badly to gain a proper weight. Then, almost as if on queue, she felt a stabbing sensation in her abdomen and moaned loudly. She had barely dented her food in all honesty, but it was too much.

"You alright, Noodle," Russel asked, again worried for her being in pain.

She shook her head and 2D came up behind her, rubbing her back to try to help in any way possible. He noticed her food, now pushed far away from her, and saw as one of her hands moved to clutch her stomach painfully. "Aw, shit," he muttered. "I fink tha' food wos too much fo' her," he told Russel. She moaned again and 2D quickly scooped her up in his arms and ran to the loo. He carefully set her down next to the toilet and she sat on her knees, bending over it. 2D grabbed a towel to put in front of her and combed her hair back with his fingers as her back arched forward and her body began to heave, spilling out all the contents of her stomach into the toilet. He bent down, rubbing her back again while she retched violently into the bowl, flushing it occasionally between every other one of her body's fits.

Russel knocked on the door, "Yo, 'D. S' she alrigh' in dere?" He peeked in to see 2D holding and massaging Noodle while she looked positively drained, and her body heaved again, sputtering more of the bile and contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl.

2D looked at him and shook his head, "S'gonna be awhile, I fink."

Russel sighed, "A'ight. I'm gowna clean up dis food and the kitchen. M'sorry, baby-girl." She shook her head, protesting against his apology.

"I'll fix her summfink her body kin 'andle when she feels up to it," 2D told him. "Maybe summfink lighter." Russel nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Sounds good. I'monna be in my room if any a'you need me. Just below 2D's room," he told Noodle. She nodded in understanding and retched into the bowl again. Russel closed the door, deeply concerned for Noodle, but he knew 2D would take care of her. With a resigned sigh, he left, hoping to dull his worries with whatever he could find to distract him in his room, now that it had been fixed up for him again.

After about ten minutes, Noodle was drenched in sweat and her mouth tasted awful. Now standing on his feet, 2D wiped the moisture on her face away with a hand towel and handed her a toothpaste-lathered toothbrush. She took it and cleaned every inch of her mouth, spitting out the last of the remnants of her stomach and 2D took the brush back, throwing it into the sink. He sat back down behind her, and she leaned back into his chest. He felt her forehead with the palm of his hand; her skin was ice-cold. He wrapped his arms around her while she closed her eyes and rested for a few minutes. She would try food again later… soon. Her stomach was already demanding it again.

After a short nap to recuperate, Noodle awoke to the sweet sound of an angel, "_I lost my land, like I lost my way. So no loose ends… nothin ta see me down. How are we going to work this out? … Dreams aren't bad, I had turned mad… I love the girl, but God only knows, it's getting hard to see the sun coming through_…" She sighed softly and realised she was still in 2D's arms, but not in the lavatory where'd she originally been. She opened her eyes to find that they were lying on the large sofa in the lounge. "Yew feelin bettah, Noodle girl?" He brushed her hair from her face, now completely drained of colour. She was paler now than she was when she'd gotten to the island just last night.

"Hai, 2D-san…" she answered him quietly, her voice hoarse. "Is… is there anyone else here, besides the four of us, and the android," she asked, remembering her situation with that girl earlier.

"Er… there's the engineer… bu' tha's ih… an' _e's _leavin' soon," he answered, unsure of why she felt she need to know. Now, Noodle was even more confused than before… "Do yew wanna try to eat again?" He offered.

Her stomach began to growl, assisting in her decision. "Yes, I am hungry…again."

"Good," he grinned. "We can't have yew bein' ungry afte' awl." She nodded and sat up. He got up to his feet then offered her his hand again. She took it and he pulled her to her feet, leading her back to the now cleaned kitchen. "Afta, maybe we can go see yo room. Yew wos asleep fo maybe 'alf an hour, but Muds said ih wos awl ready fo' yeh…"

_Did I drive you away?  
And I know what you'll say.  
You'll say, "Oh, sing one we know"  
But I promise you this  
I'll always look out for you  
Yeah, that's what I'll do_

_You say, ooohh_

_I say, ooh  
And my heart is yours  
It's you that I hold on to  
That's what I do  
And I know I was wrong  
But I won't let you down_

_Oh, yea you will, yea you will, yes I will_

_I said, oh... cry out…_

_Yeah, I saw sparks  
Yeah I saw sparks  
And I saw sparks  
Yeah I saw sparks  
Singing out_

_La, la, la, la, oh…_  
_La, la, la, la, oh…_  
_La, la, la, la, oh…_  
_La, la, la, la, oh…_

Coldplay - Sparks


	11. Step into the Groove

Noodle, with her rucksack over her shoulder and 2D trailing close behind, was hastily making her way towards the lighthouse that was to be her new home away from home… or something like that. She found it somewhat intimidating to be the only member to have their room outside of the actual plastic castle, but at the same time, she felt touched that Murdoc had saved it just for her. As she got closer, its immense size became quite apparent. It was absolutely stunning to look at and she desperately hoped that having such a space would allow her to feel more free and less confined, but at the same time, she felt like being on this beach, away from all of civilization, felt lightly, and yet so dauntingly, like being a prisoner.

She shook the thought out of her head and stopped when she realized she had reached the door. 2D placed her luggage on the ground and began eyeing the door, looking for nothing in particular, or so Noodle thought. "Aha," he squeaked, grinning. He walked to stand right next to her and reached up tall on his toes, stretching his arm up far passed the doorframe and onto a ledge, where he closed his fingers around a small, shiny object. He stood back normally and examined his treasure, holding it by his fingers for Noodle to see. "Well, go on," he urged. "Ih's yo's now. Go ahead an' take ih."

She opened her hand underneath the key and he dropped it onto her palm. She readjusted her rucksack, then the key in her fingers. She pushed it into the keyhole and twisted until she heard a faint _*click*_ and opened the door, watching it warily as it revealed its contents. 2D stepped into the room before her, walking into the utter darkness without a care in the world, and Noodle watched after him, listening as his feet shuffled around, becoming less audible as he moved further away. "Woah," he yelped, and she heard a thump, followed immediately by a loud smack. "Ouch, shit. Oh, fock it… that 'urt," he moaned.

Noodle ran to just inside the doorway, but stopped short, scared of the perpetual darkness. "2D-san," she cried out, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he answered too quickly. "M'fine, jus' let me git up," he said, but Noodle again heard him fall over yet another invisible object, cursing again. "Shit."

She squinted her eyes, trying to see something _–anything_ –in the darkness. She could barely make out his silhouette, on his hands and knees, trying to get up again. She ran toward him, grabbing him by his arm and trying as well as she could offer to help him stand upright. "Well, tha' wos no fun," he mumbled. "Thanks, Noodle-girl," he patted her hand on his arm. She lept her grip on him whilst he made his way to the wall, hoping to help hold him upright if he began to lose his footing as he felt along the wall until he hit an obstruction. He flicked the switch up with his finger and squinted as the light poured in and temporarily blinded them both. Noodle held onto him tightly until she gained her vision back, her pupils becoming restricted.

"Well, would yew look a'tha. Ih's a lot like yo ol' room, Noods. 'Cept bigger… and round… and yew've got new _everyfin_'…" he gaped at his surroundings, surprised that Murdoc had managed to pull this together, not without Russel's help of course.

Noodle gazed at the mesmerizing place before her. A large portion of the wall was lined with books, and all of their records, along with many more pictures that hung about the walls. It was decorated with posters from Noodle's old, abandoned room, and the ceiling was decorated with Japanese style electric lanterns that hung down, but still high up off the ground. There was a large lounge chair and a small table with a picture of the band on it. There was a large stereo and speakers hung from different bits of the wall. It was exactly her style, and so much more. Lastly, to her right, she could see that a large part of the room was cut by a wall; she saw that the opened door led into her lavatory.

Noodle turned toward 2D, for he'd been unusually silent throughout her sightseeing, but he was nowhere to be seen. "'Ey, Noodle," he called, his voice echoing throughout the lighthouse. "Come on up 'ere! I fink yew'll like t'is…" She skipped up the stairs hurriedly, to the very top of the lighthouse –the place reminded her of her floating island. She passed by the first level up without pause, going further up until she reached a slightly opened door, which she swiftly pushed aside. She entered the blue orb at the tip of the building. Everywhere inside glowed a dreamy blue, and the colors melted beautifully in Noodle's eyes. She could see where the large light was that would shine out to sea in the night. 2D grinned, amused and satisfied with her response, "Do yeh like yo' new set up?" She nodded, still taking it all in. "Well, come on back down. We haven' even begun ta see whotchyew've got 'ere," he took her hand and led her back down to the level they'd both skipped.

Noodle walked to the opposite side of the room, perplexed and experiencing deja-vu. Her new bed was quite large, and the sheets felt softer than anything she'd ever touched before. Atop the bed was an exquisite and mouth-watering electric-blue 1961 Gibson Les Paul SG with her name engraved on it in Japanese. There was a note on it:

_Happy Eighteenth Birthday, baby-girl _

_-Love, Russel._

She sniffed and her eyes began watering. Noodle had missed her own birthday. She wished she could have been there, to make Russel happy. She'd have to thank him later. She wiped her tears away before 2D could notice them. "Look at'is, Noods," he was examining two guitars on the wall she had overlooked. One was an Ibanez NMD2, which 2D found to be amusing, considering the name, but it was just for looks; there was also another Les Paul that looked like an enlarged version of the very first guitar she'd gotten from the band.

In her bedroom, Noodle had another stereo system, which collaborated with the one downstairs, speakers hanging from various parts of the wall. There was a cord for her guitars, and another stack of records. _This_ wall was decorated with pictures of the band, mostly of her. 2D had left downstairs momentarily to bring up Noodle's luggage, and he put the suitcases on the ground at the foot of her bed. "Yo' wardrobe's righ' there, it looks like," he gestured. She followed his gaze and nodded, mentally noting to unpack later. She picked up her guitar and hung it on the wall next to the other two, and then realized she'd been in her pajamas since last night.

"Um, 2D-san," she requested his attention.

"Yeah, Noodle?" He asked, looking towards her.

"Will you excuse me for a moment while I change my clothes," she blushed slightly, rubbing her arm and looking slightly down.

2D scratched his head, blushing in return, "Er, r-right. A'course… I-I'll jus' wait fo' yew downstairs," he stammered, confused by his own reaction. He left the room and laid down on the lounge chair on the ground floor. Noodle promptly put on her panties and blue jeans, as well as a nice white blouse, avoiding the mirror on the wall. She was about to leave when she felt someone tug on her blouse.

"Konichiwa, Nuudoru-chan. Anata ga purei shi tai desu ka?" _(Good afternoon Noodle-chan. Do you want to play?)_The little girl asked enthusiastically. Noodle just stared back at her. "Haro, Nuudoru-chan?" The girl waved her hand in front of Noodle's face, trying to get an answer. "Anata ga purei shi tai desu ka?"

"Watashi o 'chan' to yoba nai de," Noodle scolded the child, "Anata wa watashi yori wakai desu." _(Do not call me 'chan'. You are younger than me.) _

"Iie watashi wa de wa nai," _(No I am not)_ the girl chirped, grinning. She tugged at Noodle's shirt again, "Watashi wa purei shi tai. Kanashi koto wa moo shi nai de. Zehi, osabi. Anata wa shiawase ni naru hitsuyoo ga ari masu."_ (I want to play. Do not be sad anymore. Come and play. You need to be happy.)_

Noodle shook her head, "Nani no hanashi o shi te iru no desu ka? Watashi wa kanashii de wa nai." _(What are you talking about? I am not sad.)_

"Noodle-girl," 2D called from downstairs. Both girls looked toward the noise. "Are yew awright up there?"

"Yes, 2D-san. I am coming ," Noodle responded, sounding slightly pestered. She looked back to the girl, but she was gone. Noodle turned every which way, looking for her, even searching underneath her bed, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Whot yew lookin fo, Noodle?" 2D asked when seeing her after he'd climbed the stairs.

She jumped, startled. She stood up and dusted herself off, "N-nothing, 2D-san. I-I… I'm just…"

"Whot's te matteh, Noodle-girl. You look flustered," he asked, his hands now in his pockets and a troubled look on his face.

"I am _fine_," she insisted. She went over to the wall and reached for her Les Paul SG, pulling the strap over her head. "May we go and see Russel-sama," she asked.

2D smiled wildly, "A'course, Noodle-girl."

When they had just exited the door outside, 2D stepped in front of Noodle, and she stared at him blankly with curious look in her eyes. "Want to? For ol' times sake," he asked pleadingly. She pulled her guitar so it hung from her back with the strap in front and climbed onto his back when he bent down for her. He positioned his arms underneath her legs to hold her up and wrapped them around his waist, then began walking toward the entrance, chipper with her being so comfortable around him.

When 2D and Noodle exited the lift to the floor below 2D's room, Noodle, who had gotten off 2D's back when they'd entered the lift, immediately started walking down the small corridor that held the doors to both a lavatory and Russel's bedroom –_he_ actually _enjoyed _his underwater room. Noodle knocked on the door and listened closely as she heard someone fumbling around, and the sound of Russel's response, "Hold up. I'm comin'." After a couple of more seconds, the doorknob turned and opened wide, the doorway now exhibiting the large man. He grinned adoringly when he saw Noodle, "Hey, baby-girl? You feelin' bettah?"

She nodded, "Yes, Russel-sama. Much. I came to say arigato gozaimas –uh… thank you… for my gift," she lifted the guitar hanging against her slightly forward. "It is beautiful –perfect. I love it, Russel-sama."

He smiled widely. "I'm glad ya like it so much, Noods. It wasn't easy ta get, yah know," he said happily. "Come on ova here an' gimme a hug," he opened his arms, inviting her. She handed her guitar to 2D and then complied to Russel's wish and entered his embrace, and he squeezed her tightly, which caused her to become slightly distressed, but she sucked it up and wrapped her arms around him too, leaning her head against his large stomach. He lifted her off of the ground so her face was above his, and hugged her waist, her hands on his arms. She just stared down at him whilst he smiled back at her. "I'm real glad yo'back, baby-girl. Now, was there a reason you came down ta see me, or didja jus' wanna say thanks," he asked, still overjoyed by her visit.

She patted his arm, and he put her back onto her feet. She retrieved her guitar from 2D, hanging it over her body again. She stroked it, "I want us to play music together," she looked back and forth between 2D and Russel, "All of us."

The two men looked at her, 2D's face was lit up like a child's on Christmas morning, but Russel's face melted from surprise to pure excitement. "Sho, Noods. Jus' let me grab ma hat an' I'll meet ya at the lift."

She nodded, and turned toward the lift, with 2D following behind, his thoughts racing. "Whot songs were yew finkin about playin," he asked, unable to hold still. Noodle called the lift, which opened immediately.

"I am not sure… But I had a couple in mind… Maybe Re-Hash… and Sound Check… and a couple of others if Murdoc-san wishes to play," she guessed, just naming the first songs that came to her mind.

He nodded in agreement. "Sounds great," he grinned goofily.

When Russel met them, they all got inside the lift and 2D pressed the button up to the study. They were about to go into the studio, but Russel decided they should eat lunch first. They all agreed and ate quickly, then resumed their business. They entered into the recording studio, which had recently been cleared so plenty of space was available to set up. Russel set up his drums, and 2D tripped over himself a couple of times until he found two mics and their stands. He plugged them in and turned both on, tapping each mic to hear the thump being echoed through the speakers. Noodle adjusted the sound and volume while he spoke into each "_Testing, testing, 1, 2, D, 3. 1, 2, D, 3. Testing. 1 2 D 3…_" After about five minutes, when she was satisfied, she plugged her guitar in and tuned it quickly, playing out a couple of tunes to be sure. While she did that, 2D quickly set up his keyboard, plugging it in and switching between channels to hear the different tunes.

She turned to the two men, "Are we all ready?"

"Yeah, baby-girl. Whatchyew wanna play first?" He asked, tapping on the Hi-Hats absentmindedly.

2D looked at her, still grinning. "How about Re-Hash," she suggested.

"Sounds great," he replied, his face turning serious as he began to concentrate on the beat, spitting out the tune with his drumsticks on the Hi-Hats, bass drum and snare drum, without the added bass Murdoc usually played.

After ten seconds, Noodle began playing the first couple of chords, perfectly as usual. 2D bobbed his head with the rhythm and listened for his queue, and once it came, his voice melted into the air, filling it with lively sound that made Noodle feel happier. She'd longed to do this for such a long time. "It's a sweet sensation over the dub. I wanna situation, but don't wanna stop. It's the drugs for soul boy, over the dub, with the sweetest inspiration; don't wanna stop."

Noodle sang lightly in the background, "It's the money as dub…" While 2D continued with his lines more clearly. With each beat, they became more pumped and jittery. They stepped into their old shoes, back when music was fun and didn't come with a price. When they played the music they wanted because it made them feel good, and alive. It was a therapy for the soul. After they finished their first song, they all simultaneously sighed, as if a great burden had been lifted. Noodle wasn't quite sure which song to do next, so 2D cut in, whispering in Russel's ear.

"Can I choose a song now, Noodle-girl?" 2D asked her, his black eyes sparkling.

"Of course, 2D san," she told him, curious as to why he was so eager for it.

He looked at his keyboard, putting his finger to his mouth and listening through the recorded tunes, putting some in order discreetly, and was ecstatic to find all the ones he had wanted were there. He nodded to Russel, who began playing the beat quickly, and one by one, 2D added the different recorded beats with his keyboard, and Noodle's eyes grew wide when she realized what song it was. She listened for awhile, tracing the sweet tune, closing her eyes until her part came along…

"Shigoto no ato ni… Me ga sameru… Nani ka shinakucha… Shigoto no ato ni…"

2D couldn't help but to smile at her affectionately when he heard her voice, but it thankfully went unnoticed. He was joyful about getting to sing along with her when the time came, "After a hard day… It's time ta wake up… I need a make up… After a hard day…"

After this relaxing tune, Noodle suggested they play Punk, which kind of surprised both men, but they went with it anyway, the loud music and beats coursing through the studio and reverberating into the walls and other rooms.

"Dammit! Whot the bloody fock is goin' on 'ere!" Murdoc's alarmingly loud voice was heard through the closed door, and he came in soon in nothing but his infamous thong, still yelling his complaint, "Since when do we live in a fookin' mental institution, eh?" He marched up to the group –a scowl on his face –but froze when he saw Noodle with her guitar, looking at him with curiosity embedded in her eyes. She jumped over the tangle of cords and up to Murdoc.

"Murdoc-sama, will you play with us," she looked up at him, and his scowl dropped, leaving his face blank. He just stared down at her, then looked at the other two, who also had questioning expressions on their faces. "Please, Murdoc-san. I want you to play your bass with us…"

"Er… I don' know, love… I wos just in the middle o'…" He looked back at her.

"_Please_…" she asked, her voice almost childlike. His heart melted when he looked into her eyes, and he smirked.

"Alright, _fine._ But don' expect me ter be all lovey-dovey about ih, eh. We play a couple songs that_ I_ wanna play, yeh hear me?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Murdoc-san," she walked up to him, and he frowned when he'd actually seen her face so closely in the lit up room.

"I'm… ssorry, love, fer… everything, yew know," he mumbled, barely audible. He reached down and hugged her shoulders lightly, and she returned it awkwardly, only hugging his chest slightly. When they let go after a few quick seconds, he stood up straight, coughing as if the incident had never happened and everyone had imagined it, he immediately turned tail.

"Where yew goin, Muds," 2D asked curiously.

"Shut yer trap, dullard. I'm goin ter get _El Diablo_ fer Noodle over 'ere," he scoffed as he left the room, only to come back with his beloved bass hanging low from his shoulders and a pair of trousers on, leaving his chest bare.

Everyone tried to be casual, playing their own rhythms here and there while Murdoc took his time plugging in his bass and stumming it, playing around with it until it was in tune. "Alright, then," he bellowed. "Noodle, 'ave yew 'eard any of our new songs?" She nodded. "Good… then we play Plastic Beach firs'… Yew still 'ave all the extra sounds recorded, right faceache." 2D nodded, a grimace on his face. "Right then, let's get started." He sniffed, and he and Noodle began the opening chords with 2D going through the recordings quickly and quietly, setting the channel and playing the keys until his turn to sing came up. Noodle, though she played her guitar right on queue, she still became distracted, listening to this beat that was so familiar, and yet so new to her. It made her feel hollow that they'd gone ahead and made this music without her, replacing her with that piece of scrap, but she didn't voice her opinion. If fact, she did just the opposite. She stayed quiet and resigned, doing as she was expected with the music until it was done and the next song was to be played.

When the music was over, Murdoc had an impish smile planted on his face, like 2D and Russel before him had just about thirty minutes earlier when they'd finished their first song together in years. Next, Murdoc decided he wanted to play Feel Good Inc, one of his favorites.

He left the room quickly, going to grab his rum, leaving his bandmates momentarily. Noodle looked nervous about playing it, but she wasn't quite sure why. Russel stood up and went over to 2D, who was looking for more recordings. Russel pointed out the right one just as Murdoc came back in, downing his drink. 2D hit a button quickly, to have a rap shout at him in return. He nodded to himself, rewinding it back so he could play it when its turn came up. Murdoc set his glass down rather roughly and coughed a bit, before placing his hands proper on his bass and looked over to 2D, who pressed down to play the maniacal laughter. If Murdoc was going to do this, he wanted it to be done right and thorough. Russel quickly stepped in with Murdoc's heavy bass soon following into the beat, along with 2D pitching in with, "Feel good," where he ought to. Noodle sort of ignored most all of the noise until she heard her turn coming up.

"City's breaking down on a camel's back; they just have to go coz they don' know whack. So all you fill the streets, it's appealing to see; you won't get out the county 'cause you're bad and free. You got a new horizon it's ephemeral style… a melancholy town where we never smile. Now, all I want to hear is the message beep. My dreams, they got to kiss me 'cuz I don' get any sleep, no…" Noodle played her guitar, whilst bobbing her head to the beat, as 2D sang his next famous lines. Soon after, 2D played the rap as followed, and the song continued without a hitch, Murdoc enjoying every second. 2D loved listening to the guitar in Noodle's hand, and almost forgot his lines. Of course, he wasn't quite sure if it was the tune he loved, or if it was the girl who played it so perfectly that made it so special. It was Noodle who kept him in line when his spot came as she sang with him, as in their video together. "Windmill, windmill for the land, turn forever hand in hand. Take it all in on your stride. It is sticking, falling down. Love forever, love is free, let's turn forever, you and me. Windmill, windmill for the land, is everybody in?"

All of it was tranquil, even when the rap started up again with its harsh voice, at least, until Noodle, who was suddenly feeling extremely alert and skittish, experienced vertigo for a moment –losing her equilibrium. No one had noticed when she removed her guitar, taking it off to sit down on the floor with it next to her. She felt sensory deprived until the maniacal laughter broke out again, stabbing into her senses and all she could hear was the evil laughter and –though nothing of any sort was being played –she could hear painful screams and moans. The laughter was becoming evil, more aggressive and taunting. It drowned her and all she could see was the fire, consuming her and torturing her family. Everyone in the studio jumped as Noodle stood quickly, her hands pushing on either side of her head, which was shaking as she let out an earth-shattering screech that could scare the living daylight out of the most heartless of any men.

2D tried running over to her, but tripped and landed on his face. Murdoc was plugging his ears; his eyes were doing flips and he began to lose his train of thought. Russel was basically doing the same. "Noodle-girl!" 2D yelled, trying to break through to her. "Whot is it? Whot's te matter," he got up, only to trip again while she continued to scream violently. All the yelling had momentarily deafened her, and the pressure that had built up left her mind rattled and her vision darkened and became blurry. Her arms dropped limply to her sides and her face became more lifeless than usual. The three men could see that her eyes had glazed over and the only one to respond was 2D, who was ripping the tangled cords from his legs. He hurried to her and put his hands on her shoulders, bending so he was eye level with her. He rubbed her face with his hand.

"Noodle? Whot's te matter? Yew need to tell me… Are yew awright? Please, Noodle-girl, answer me," his face was melting into pure horror, and his eyes were tearing up with every second that passed without a response from her. He watched closely as she blinked, and her eyes became slightly less foggy. "Noodle," he called, as though she were far away, "Whot's wrong? _Please_! Jus' talk te me! Say summink…. _anyfink_…" His breath hitched slightly.

He watched as her eyes began to focus on him. She saw nothing but blur, but something was trying to get her attention –she could sense it. She felt warmth on her shoulders, and then she could make out a shadow. She gasped inaudibly. She began to focus on it, and made out two dark voids, and their mouth was moving. He was holding onto her tightly. She shook her head, convinced he was trying to hurt her. "Dai... mata na no! Hottoi te kure!" _(No… Not again! Leave me alone!)_ She shook off his arms, but he latched onto her, yelling at her again. "No, go a-way," she screamed, her voice lapsing into a very thick accent. She kneed him and he doubled over in pain. She sprang over him and most of the equipment. Russel made a grab for her but she avoided him, now livid and terrified. She barged out of the room, emitting a noise somewhere between sobbing and squealing. Murdoc watched after her, at a loss for words and not quite sure what to make of what happened.

"Man, '_D_. What the _hell_ was _that_? Why'd she go all nuts an attack you," Russel yelled as though it had been 2D's fault.

2D moaned, "Uh, I don' know. Happened to 'er tis mornin', too. She 'ad a nightmare and it set'er off… I don' know whot 'appened 'is time." He sat up quickly and ran after her, leaving the other two men to their own devices. They just stared at the door, unable to register how to react to the situation.

* * *

***Noodle***

I ran as fast as I could after escaping that beast. Why would he not leave me alone? Those voids –they saw right through me. That demon was the only thing standing between my family and myself, and he was winning. He would not let up, and this time, I do not believe he would disappear, even for a moment. Maybe it's all in my head… Maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me… That's normal, right? I mean, tortured people do tend to go… crazy. Am I crazy?

Minutes after escaping, I went to the only space on this wretched island that belonged to me and myself alone. I ran to the lighthouse, the safe house I'd been given in all this madness. I ran inside and turned my back to the door, pressing against it and sliding to the ground. As I looked around the room, I could feel my breathing hitch often and my blood pounding fiercely through my head, blocking out any noise. Everything was distorted and indecipherable. It was just a haze of grey smeared together, and the screeches in my head refused to let off and leave me alone. They screamed intolerably and unbearably in their own kind of pain. I bowed my head, feeling tears rolling down my face to the tip of my nose and dropping onto the floor.

My head was pounding violently so I pushed against it, trying to force its leave, but to no avail. The pulsating persisted and threatened to burn me. I got up and turned off all the lights, and shut the curtains, upstairs and down. I wanted to climb into my bed, but by the time I had reached the middle of the room, I could not handle any more movement. The combination of screams and terror and pounding was slowly crushing me into dust. My heart felt so hollow and lost. I could not breathe. I fell to my knees, and then curled up on floor into the fetal position. Every once in a while, my body would spasm and I would cough.

It was all around me. All I could see were the demons and the fires. They clawed at my flesh and burned me with hatred and scorn. I am nothing. I do not deserve happiness. It was just an illusion… one that I did not deserve. No one cared for me. They left me in the middle of our time together to be tortured. They had just disappeared when that laugher coursed in and took hold of me. I felt my body shaking with grief, and my eyes and nose were both leaking. I could barely hold my eyes open, and I was swallowing my own mucus, making me cough as though I had a cold. My hands and face were becoming sticky and uncomfortable, but I did not care. I only wanted these apparitions to leave me be.

The visions –horrible memories took hold of my mind. They were all I could see. The voices and the anger. I could feel the pain all over again. They trapped me, pinning me to the ground and cutting at me. The scars on my arms were burning. I could see them open up and begin bleeding again. All I could feel was two years worth of torture and pain. Nothing but the painful bleeding and sore bruising. I couldn't handle this pain. I felt a whip on my back, and I screamed so loudly that I blinded myself. When I woke, I turned onto my back and sat up on my elbows. Where am I?

I looked around and realized I was… in my room, I think. When sat up again, I could feel my scars all around my body. They were burning me painfully.

"Nuudoru-chan. Akuryoo. Make go a-way, puriisu. Itai!"_ (Noodle-chan. The demons. Make go a-way, please. It hurts!)_ The little girl was sitting on the floor against the wall, crying. Why was _she_ in pain? They only ever hurt _me_. I do not understand why, but after she had spoken, the scars burned hotter, and my body hurt worse than before. It was building up again, and the only mode of release my body could think of was to scream, in an attempt to inform whatever was causing me pain that it needed to stop before I could handle no more. "Nuudoru-chan, puriisu!"

I screamed shortly. "I am trying," I cried, "Er… Watashi wa sore o okonau koto wa deki mase n _(I cannot do it). _It is too hard." I felt the demon grab my ankle and I kicked it away roughly. I crawled over to my rucksack as fast as I could, pulling out 2D's flick knife. I pointed it toward my threat, but he was gone. I looked to see that the young girl was okay, and she was still huddled against the wall. I wiped my sweat away, my hand still armed.

"Nuudoru," the girl shrieked. "Anata no kizuato! Anata wa shukketsu shi te I masu!" _(Your scars! You are bleeding!)_

I looked down at my arms and shrieked as the girl just had. My arms were bleeding, and the sickening colour was running down my arms. I felt my stomach heave, threatening the retch. Shocked as to how this was happening, I ran my fingers across my arm where the burning was, but there was no blood to be seen on my fingers. They were dry. I looked at the girl again, and she had a look of horror on her face. I stared down at the untouchable blood. It came from everywhere my arms burned… It_ –the blood –_was causing my pain. I had to make it leave, but how was I supposed to do that? I looked at the girl once more and she was shaking her head at me furiously.

"Sonna koto shi nai de kure! Shi dai de kudasai. Shi te kudasai," _(Do not do that! Don't. Please…)_ she whispered her last plead. But it did not reach me.

I turned the switchblade in my hand, looking at it with a sickening reverie. I brought it down to one of the larger scars on the top of my forearm and closed my eyes. I hissed as my hand dragged it across my arm, feeling all of the chaotic noise and burning leave me immediately and my body focus on this new pain. I watch as the untouchable blood faded and the new crimson liquid poured from my cut slowly onto my skin, sinking everywhere and mixing with the pale colour of my skin, but it was not enough. The pain was coming back and the voices were still echoing and threatening to become more, so I took my other arm and cut diagonally from my elbow to my wrist on the top of my forearm, but not too deeply. I hissed in pain again, and once I removed the blade, I was breathing heavily, the blooding spilling out and adrenaline coursing through my body. I had a new pain now, and it stung, but it had made all the others leave. I should feel bad –I had hurt myself –but I could not find any guilt in me. I could only find suffice for my distraction.

I cut at all my scars on my arms, letting new blood run free. It made the burning go away and kept me in the real world, away from my apparitions and the memories that haunted me so eagerly. I was careful, not letting the blood spill onto the carpet. I made sure it only ran along my skin and clothes. I do not know how long it had been since I had run away from the studio, but I knew it had been a while. I cut at what seemed to be the last small scar on my wrist, seething and gritting my teeth with my mouth opened. I breathed out heavily through my nose, my teeth still clenched tight. I dropped my head slightly, relieved that I had a moment of peace.

"_Noodle!_!" A voice wailed. I jumped from where I sat on the ground onto my feet, waiting for some sort of attack. "Whot te _hell_ did yew do to y'self! Whot were yew _fink_in?" He paced toward me quickly and I back away, my knees hit the edge of my bed and I began falling. He quickly grabbed my hands and pulled me upright. "Noodle," he pulled my face to look at him. He was livid. "Why te _hell _did yew do tis to y'self?" I gulped, afraid of his sudden anger and pulled my face away from his hand.

"Iie, no. Leave me _alone_! Go a_way_," I pushed him back, but he took my hand again, in both of his, very gently.

He pulled it up to his chest, looking at me in the eyes. "Noodle-girl. Please… I need t'know… Why did yew do this," he looked at the crimson blood that painted my skin.

I could feel the water in my eyes, burning and beginning to crawl down my cheeks. I pulled my hand back and turned my body away from his slightly. I held my hands at my sides very sternly, my shoulders hunched and head bent down. "I… I do not know… It… I don't know… They left… when I did it…"

"Who left?" He asked, his voice hitching with pain for my suffering.

"_Them_," I yelled at the ground, my voice cracking. "_They_ left! The _burning_ left!" I cried. "The… the girl left! …the girl left," I whispered.

"Noodle, please tell me wos going on," his voice was sincere and childlike.

"I cannot," I mumbling, looking back at him. My breath caught in my throat when I looked into his black voids again. It was the demon again. I backed away, washed over in terror, "No! _Get out_! Go away!"

"Noodle! Ih's jus' me! Please! I won' 'urt yew," a voice called out, barely reaching my ears.

"Get _out_," I grabbed the nearest object, my suitcase, and threw it at the beast. He yelped in pain and I screamed for him to leave again, grabbing the flick knife and pointing it at him. He immediately retreated, running down the steps and leaving me in peace. I sighed, dropping the knife again.

I could feel my cuts stinging as the air brushed them. I looked down at my red stained arms; the blood had mostly stopped flowing out. Once I was calm, I decided to wash up. I snuck down the steps warily, glad that no one was in my sanctuary. I had escaped them once more.

After a refreshing wash, I tended to my cuts, wiping them with medicine in a kit I found underneath the sink. I did not bother wrapping them up, for they had all stopped bleeding quickly, as the cuts were all quite shallow. I changed into a pair of nightclothes, though I knew it was probably only around eight in the evening. My body was feeling drained, and my mind was running laps to no end. I needed to relax and let the darkness pull me under, but as I came into my room upstairs, I felt my foot kick something on the ground and watched as the small package flipped across the floor. I picked it up and found it to be 2D-san's pack of cigarettes. He must have been in a serious hurry, to have dropped them and not notice…

I opened the package and examined the little death-sticks inside. I pulled one out, setting the rest on my bedside table. I dug through my rucksack for a lighter and lit the fag, inhaling the smoke as I had always seen Murdoc and 2D do. I coughed a bit, the smoke choking me, but it was somehow relieving. I crawled onto my bed with the fag between my lips. The stress seemed to blow away with the smoke. I inhaled again, coughing a little, but breathing out slowly. I flicked the ashes into the trash bin next to my bed. After a couple more drags, I seemed to have gotten it right, for I was no longer choking. Once I had finished, I flicked the butt into the trash bin and laid down on my side, covering myself with a blanket and allowing the dark abyss of sleep to pull me under into its comforting arms.

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_  
_Consuming, confusing_  
_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_  
_Controlling, I can't seem_

_To find myself again_  
_My walls are closing in_  
_(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_  
_I've felt this way before_  
_So insecure_

_Crawling in my skin_  
_These wounds they will not heal_  
_Fear is how I fall_  
_Confusing what is real_

_Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me_  
_Distracting, reacting_  
_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_  
_It's haunting how I can't seem..._

_To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure_

_Crawling in my skin_  
_These wounds they will not heal_  
_Fear is how I fall_  
_Confusing what is real_

_Crawling in my skin_  
_These wounds they will not heal_  
_Fear is how I fall_  
_Confusing, Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming - Confusing what is real!  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling - Confusing what is real!_

Linkin Park - Crawling


	12. Confusion

**This chap is 2D's POV from a bit before Noodle ran out in the last chapter, and then his side of the story as opposed to Noodle's in the last chapter.**

* * *

_**Stuart Pot***_

This is the most excruciatin sound I ever 'eard. A secon' ago, we were awl 'appy an' I wos singin Feel Good Inc, and t'en Noodle started screamin 'er head off. I knew summfink wos wrong when she sat down. I sawr her do it in te corner o' me eye. She shivered an' t'en tha laughter played from te song. Nex' fink I see is Noodle's face go slack an' she started screamin' bloody murder.

Now I wos runnin fo' her. Murdoc an' Russel looked pretty well lost, like, jus' setting there, but summink wos wrong. Noodle wos 'avin a fit. I ran toward 'er as fast as me legs cou' get me, but I tripped ovah me feet. I fell forward an' landed on me face, which wos 'ardly any fun.

At tis point I sawr Murdoc an' Russ pluggin their ears, an' their eyes looked like they would fall ou' o' their sockets any momen'. I started pullin meself up as fast as I could.

"Noodle-girl," I yelled as loud as I could over 'er own heartbreakin shriek. She didn' respond, so I took meself a deep breath an' tried again, "Whot is it? Whot's te matter?"

I ran toward 'er again once I wos on me feet, but I felt summfink wrap aroun' me legs an' I fell down again. Awl of a sudden, everyfink got awl quiet. I looked towards Noodle, an' even though I could see 'er standin' t'ere, I could see she wos gone. Her face was even mo' blank t'en usual, an 'er eyes were awl glazed over. Her arms dropped, from holdin 'er head, down to 'er side like t'ey were dead.

While she wos quiet, I untangled meself as fast as me fingers could get through the cords an' I ran to Noodle again, this time I reached 'er. I put me 'ands on 'er shoulders an' shook 'er gently, tryin' ta get her attention. When she didn' respond, I bent down so I wos eye-level wiff her an' I placed me 'and on 'er face, lifting her face slightly so I could see inta her eyes better. I wos even rubbin under her eyes wiff me thumb, but she wos still awl quiet.

"Noodle? Whot's te matter? Yew need to tell me… Are yew awright? Please, Noodle-girl, answer me..." Wiff every second t'at passed I felt my eyes getting' hotter an' wetter. _What if she didn' come back?_ When I blinked an' felt a warm tear run down me cheek, I saw her blink too.

I could see 'er eyes becomin' less foggy buh she wos still lifeless, so I tried talkin to 'er, trying ta lead 'er out of 'er body. "Noodle," I called. "Whot's wrong? Please! Jus' talk to me! Say summink…. _anyfink_…" I felt my voice crack. I wos nervous t'at ih wosn' workin'.

T'en I saw her eyes focus on me own, and I sighed, "Noodle, please… talk ta me." I heard her gasp lightly. "T'as it, Noodle. Jus' tell me wot's wrong." I don' fink she 'eard t'at las' part.

The next look she gave me wos scary. She looked at me like I wos a whale or summfink. "Dai... mata na no! Hottoi te kure!" She shook free from me and pushed away, but I jus' grabbed her again. I didn' want 'er ta hurt 'erself. She tried struggling out o' me grasp again. "No, go a-way," she screamed in a thick Jap'nese accent. She kneed me in te gut an' I yelped, suckin in a painful breath. I sawr as she jumped ovah me an' Russel tried ta grab 'er, but she manuevered out o' the way real fas', like a ninja, an' ran out o' te studio.

"Man, '_D_. What the _hell_ was _that_? Why'd she go all nuts an attack you," Russel yelled at me like it wos _my_ fault.

I moaned, my gut still 'urt pretty badly, an' on top, me 'ead wos 'urtin like 'ell now. "Uh, I don' know. Happened to 'er tis mornin', too. She 'ad a nightmare and it set'er off… I don' know whot 'appened'is time." I took a deep breath an' ignored te pain in me gut, setting up quickly and running out after her wiffout another word to Russ or Muds.

I ran toward the loo firs, hopin' she would be in there, but it wos wide open an empty. Nex' I looked in te kitchen, but didn' find anyfink. I ran to the lift and pressed te button, jumping as I waited impatiently fo' it t'come. I felt a large hand drop onto my shoulder and I yelped, looking at the dark skin that wos now on me shoulder.

"Yo, 'D," it wos Russel. I looked at 'im standin' next te me. "If baby-girl isn' in yo room, maybe you should give 'er n'hour to cool off, y'know? I think it would help her a lot." I was tapping me fingers against each other. "Alright, 'D?"

"Yew fink she needs it?" I wos sorta worried she wos gonna get inta trouble. Russel nodded. I continued my thought, "Russ… she seemed really far away. I fink she might 'urt 'erself…"

"I wouldn' worry 'bout it right now. Baby-girl's tough. She jus' needs time to adjust t'all this –"

"_Wos_…" Russel looked at me, confused with my outburst. "She _wos_ tough… but now… she just seems so fragile… Russel, she's _not_ te same girl yew raised. She _looks_ like 'er an' _talks_ like 'er, but she _isn't_ Noodle… not really… not anymore," I said in a low voice. Russel sighed heavily. "I mean… she _is_ _Noodle… a'course _she is… but… not te' one _we_ know. T'is is… _she_ is an _adult_ now," I choked out, not wanting to hear it.

Russel patted me shoulder again, "I know where yo' at 'D, but she _is _the same. I know my baby-girl. She may be olda n'have experienced way too much, but I know she's still th'same… She might not be right now, but I know she will be. She just needs time ta recover… we all do," He started te leave now.

"I really 'ope yo'right, Russel," I sighed. Once te lift opened, I stepped in an' pressed down on te button fo' me room, prolly a lil' too 'ard.

Once it got there, I walked ta me room. I tried ta calm down, like, but I wos still anxious an' awl. I couldn't 'elp but fink tha' Noodle wos in trouble, 'specially wiff 'ow she wos actin, but I knew Russel would be mad if I didn' let 'er be… Maybe she _did_ need time to 'erself ta calm down.

When I sawr that me room wos empty, I went ta me dresser an' I pulled out me pill bottle an' swallowed a couple dry, hopin' tha' the numbness would come quickly. Nex' I picked up me box of fags and picked ou' one of 'em, stickin' it between me lips while I dug through me pockets ta find me lighter. Once I did find ih, I flicked ih a couple times until ih lit up brightly, t'en I lit me fag and took a long drag. I took a seat on me bed an' just set there, starin inta space an' awl. Later, when I finished te fag, I flicked ih inta te trash bin an' laid down on me bed, just starin' at te ceilin' an' not finkin about much of anythin again.

I figured a while 'ad passed when I started to become more aware of everyfin around me. Prolly me pills were starting te wear off now. Anyhow, I sat up an' wos awl dizzy, so I jus' sat until me 'ead cleared, I still felt really numb though. I wos goin te 'ave another smoke, but I decided two wos too many fo' today an' I just shoved te box in me trouser pocket in te back. Finally, I got up, an' almos' fell over cos I 'ad done ih so fast, but I wos able to walk to te lift wiffout fallin' over, but I wos real unsteady.

When I reached te floor I wanted, I walked out o' te beach entrance, yawning. I wos kinda confused by 'ow dark it wos outside, but I let ih go an' started towards te lighthouse te make sho Noodle wos okay. I wos 'appy t'at she trusted me still when she got back, but t'at look she gave me earlier 'ad me awl mixed up, like, I knew she wos havin a real 'ard time an' prolly seein' fings, so maybe she wosn't really lookin' ah me earlieh… but she seemed so aware of everyfin' when she ran out... Her memories were hauntin 'er. She's been through a lot, buh I know she could pull through ih. She wos responsible enuff te not 'urt 'erself –Russel said it 'imself. I wos nervous when I got to 'er door, though. I wos about te knock, but figured she wouldn't mind if I jus' walked in.

I froze when I got to te middle of te room below Noodle's bedroom. Ih sounded like someone or summfink wos hissin, like summfin' 'urt them. I started walkin up te stairs, an' reached the top quickly. When I stepped inta the room a bit, I was shocked, and I felt my jaw drop. I couldn't speak for whot felt like ages. I felt myself getting hot. Why would she do this? Russel said she'd be fine. I thought she would never…

She wos decorated in cuts an' soaked wiff blood, coming from awl of 'er scars. She had me flick knife in 'er hand, her fingers curled around it awl gently. I knew I wos angry, and I tried t' not lose it completely, but I still yelled anyway.

"_Noodle!_!" I saw her jump up, startled, from where she wos setting on the ground, onta her feet an' ready fo' a fight, and she 'ad dropped the knife she wos using. "Whot te _hell_ did yew do ta yoself! Whot were yew _fink_in?" I took quick, long strides toward 'er, and she started ta back away from me. I sawr her knees connect wiff te edge of 'er bed an' she started falling down, so I lurched forward ta grab 'er hands and pull her upright. I felt my face fall into a scowl. "Noodle," I reached her face wiff me hand ta get her ta look at me. "Why te _hell _did yew do tis to yoself?" I saw her swallow, becoming fearful of me outburst, and she pulled my hand away.

"Iie, no. Leave me _alone_! Go a_way_," she pushed me back, but I took her hand again, in both of mine, very gently and I felt me face drop.

I bent down a bit and pulled 'er hand up level wiff me chest, it wos covered in blood like te' rest of 'er. I spoke in a lower voice so I didn' scar 'er anymore. "Noodle-girl. Please… I need t'know… Why did yew do this?"

I watched as her eyes became swollen and red, then tears began ta stream down her face. She pulled 'er han' back again, and turned away from me slightly. She held her 'ands to 'er sides, her body hunched over slightly and I wos afraid she wos gonna fall over or summfin, but she just stood t'ere an' spoke in a whisper, "I… I do not know… It… I don't know… They left… when I did it…"

_They _left_? _Who's_ they? Wos sommeone in 'ere before I came to see her?_ "Who left?" I asked 'er.

"_Them__!_" I jumped when she yelled, her voice cracked. "_They_ left! The _burning_ left!" She wos sobbing again. "The… the girl left! …the girl left," she whispered.

Seein' her in pain cut me like a machete. It wos so 'ard t'see her like that an' not break down meself. I just wonted t'hold her and comfort 'er and tell 'er it would be okay, but I knew she wosn't ready fo' that right now. She wos unstable.

"Noodle, please tell me wos going on," I could feel my voice wos real soft.

"I cannot," She mumbled, looking up at me again. She gasped when she looked inta my eyes. I turned to see if maybe there wos summfin scary behind me, but I wos te only one in 'ere, aside from 'er. She backed away from me, panicked an' started up yellin' again, "No! _Get out_! Go away!"

I put me 'ands up defensively, but 'er eyes were gone again. She wosn't 'ere. I tried te reach her again, "Noodle! Ih's jus' me! Please! I won' 'urt yew." She didn't even realize I 'ad spoken.

"Get _out_," She scooped up 'er suitcase and chucked it, then ih hit me hard in me 'ead. I yelped when ih connected wiff me skull an' she screamed for me te leave again, grabbin' me flick knife off t'e ground an aiming ih at me chest. Now I understood… _I _wos the enemy. But I thought she trusted me? She promised… I'm supposed te protect 'er, an' she promised… She wanted me 'urt. Wanted me killed, but why? I didn't do nuffink. She jerked ih toward me again and I 'ad no choice. I turned tail and got outta t'ere as fast as me legs could carry me wiffout trippin, an' I leaped through the door ta get outside. I leaned against te wall, tryin' te catch me breath. I wanted te go back in an' stop Noodle from doin' tha, an' then clean 'er so she wouldn' get sick, buh I couldn't risk 'er killin' me.

I dropped t'the ground and broke down, sobbing. I fink I've finally lost her. My Noodle-girl… She doesn't care about me anymore. She only wants me dead, like tha' bloody whale.

After a minute or so, I 'ad t'stop thinkin' so 'ard –me head wos killin' me. I reached up and felt summfin wet an' sticky. I wos bleedin. I pulled some of me hair to look at it, and me hair wos kinda purple now. I brushed the thought aside an' got up, headin fo' my room. I needed to get cleaned up. I reached inside me pocket fo' a fag, but te box wosn' there. Confused, I figured I 'ad only imgained puttin' them in me pocket earlier.

Maybe, tomorrow… no, maybe in a couple o' days, Noodle migh' be a bit mo' sane. Then I could see 'ow much o' whot we used to 'ave could be salvaged, but fo' now, I needed a break –we both do. I 'ad enuff scars an' cuts, I don' want one from 'er. I don' want ta associate Noodle wiff me pain or wiff te imperfections tha' mark me.

I took a shower ta rinse out te blood, wincing while ih stung me, but ih stopped bleedin' afteh a couple o' minutes. Ih wos shallow, I could see from te mirror. I changed inta me nightclothes an' crawled inta bed. I popped a couple mo' pills ta stop te poundin' in me head, an' t'en I curled up inta a tight ball while I felt me body go numb as I fell asleep.

_What's happened to you?  
It's obvious you've changed  
Something deep inside you is probably to blame  
Must be lonely up there with your head up in the clouds  
Even though you got there, what does your conscience tell you now?_

_It's never the same on the way down_  
_How does it feel when your feet finally hit the ground?_  
_When all of your bridges aren't around_  
_And the sandcastles you built are falling down_

_You had us all sitting right there in your hands_  
_But you had to fall, because that's how this life is_  
_Got your fingers burned by burning candles at both ends_  
_Now the table's turned, and now your demons are your friends_

_It's never the same on the way down_  
_How does it feel when your feet finally hit the ground?_  
_When all of your bridges aren't around_  
_And the sandcastles you built are falling down_

_So now I question what you're gonna do_  
_Now that everything's caught up with you_  
_You believe the shit you say is true_  
_But everybody's onto you_  
_Life remembers everything you do_  
_Your karma has caught up with you_

_It's never the same on the way down_  
_How does it feel when your feet finally hit the ground?_  
_When all of your bridges aren't around_  
_And the sandcastles you built are falling down_

Staind – Falling Down


	13. Crossfire

**Ah, s'good t'be 'ere… Whotever.**

**Thank you all so much, for those of you who have been reading and supporting my story, especially those of you who've been reviewing, including those from chapter 12:** _**Ketsueki beri, Lady STRiPES, ddarkestangel, Shade's Crusnik, -bammie-, Randian Warrior 501, dance-with-passion, Crazy Girl Person,**_ **and everyone else. So much wonderful feedback literally made me laugh until my chest hurt and moved me so much my eyes were leaking. Thank you so much for your support and love. I appreciate it.**

**The next chapter will most likely be Noodle's POV. FYI, Murdoc may seem like a hard-ass in this story, but isn't he always? And I'm trying to keep everyone in character, too, and that's how he is towards 2D. Anyhow, there will be parts later in the plot where Muds has 'I-can-be-a-nice-guy-too' moments, so MOMENTAI!**

**For now, enjoy your read…**

* * *

2D had just woken now. The bruising underneath his black eyes was darker than usual, and his hair was in thick, knotted mats. He immediately swallowed a pill dry, and then sat up, preparing for the day ahead. He could feel the bags under his eyes, and looking at them in the mirror above the lavatory's sink didn't help much. He leaned forward, watching as his finger traced the dark patch of skin on his face. He bent his head forward slightly and pulled his hair back to see the shallow gash just below his hairline, on the right side of his forehead. It was just a scrape, really, but the prominent bruising made it look ghastly. With a sigh, he let go of his hair and brushed through his mess of hair quickly, then changed into a shirt and trousers.

He immediately went straight for Russel's room, taking the lift one floor down, but the door was locked, and no snoring or any other noise was to be heard. Figuring Russel might just be cooking again, 2D went to look for him in the kitchen, but upon entering the study, he was met by Murdoc, who was currently reaching underneath the table for something 2D could not see.

"'Ey, Murdoc? Whot yew doin," 2D asked curiously, stopping just past the desk.

He heard a thump as Murdoc jerked up, caught off guard by the voice, "Agh! Fuck!" He got up, rubbing his the top of head with a scowl on his face. He reached down to pick up his fallen cigar, and the other black object that was his earlier target. "Whot the fock do yew want, faceache? Can't yew see I'm busy," Murdoc tossed the gun to the side, where it was caught by his cyborg about seven feet away. 2D had the urge to tell him _no_, but he held his tongue. The cyborg twitched slightly; her head fell forward, then her arms went slack, and the gun dropped to the floor at her feet. "Fock! Damn fookin android! S'perfectly _useless_ –tha piece o' crap," the Satanist complained.

"Wha's wrong wiff 'er," 2D thought aloud.

"_Of all the_…! She's bin shortin' out since _Stylo_! _Yew_ know that-_why th'fook_ wid'y'as'_that_," Murdoc was becoming more frustrated by the second. He marched up to 2D, who flinched slightly, but it went unnoticed as Murdoc reached to open the drawers beside him. "Where the fock are th' guddamn wrenches?"

"Um… I fink t'ey might be in 'er cupboard," 2D guessed, looking more anxious by the moment.

"Right then," Murdoc humphed, composing himself and standing straight. "Watch that," he gestured to the cyborg lazily then walked to the lift.

2D gulped, then looked at the android from the corner of his eye, "Sure fing." He laughed nervously, then took tentative steps closer to it, hoping to take the gun into his own possession and away from _it_. Just as he was about to bend down though, he saw something spark in her neck and she blinked, looking up at him. He whimpered in surprise and jerked back. "Oh, er…_ 'ello_... I fink," he choked, his voice breaking. She smiled at him, but it was _anything but_ a _pleasant_ smile. It was menacing and downright scary. It had 2D wide-eyed and frightened.

As she bent down to retrieve her gun, 2D found that he was too terrified to find use in his legs, but he lost his balance slightly, taking a staggering step backwards. She giggled impishly at his fear and smiled even wider. She cocked the gun and held it up, pointing it at his head. Now 2D jumped backwards, and fell on his arse just as she had fired. The bullet had caught a couple of his hairs, but luckily it had missed the tall man, blasting a hole into the wall by the bookshelves.

She grunted, dissatisfied with her shot, and she twitched again, an electric spark was seen from the side of her neck again. The android powered off, and 2D sighed in relief, but yelped when she came on a second later. She lifted her gun back up to her chest and smiled evilly again. 2D shrieked in terror, crawling backwards and trying to get away. Just as he saw her finger wrap around the trigger, he closed his eyes, praying that when he died, it wouldn't hurt too horribly.

What he didn't see though, was someone roughly pushing the gun to the side, where a bullet blasted through the ceiling now. Russel's fist came down hard on the cyborg's head, and an electrical rain of sparks flew about as she crashed to the floor. Russel pried the weapon from her cold hands and dismantled it, throwing it out the window. He rushed over to 2D, who was cowering on the floor, believing that the cyborg was just torturing him now. Russel grabbed him by his collar and pulled him upright, with the tall man squealing all the while until he realized Russel was the one choking him and bringing him to his feet. "You alright, D?"

2D jumped at the man, hugging him tightly, "Oh, fank yew, Russel. I wos so scared she wos gawna kill meh! Yo me bes' mate!" He mumbled hysterically. Russel almost had the urge to laugh, but he kept a stern face.

"Er… No problem,'D," he patted Stu's back. Then pulled the singer away from him. "Whadjew do?"

2D's face went blank now, thinking hard as to what had just occurred. "Nuffink. She just twitched an wen' off on me. I fought I wos done fo'." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. His adrenaline rush had him all wired up now.

"Tha's it? She just shorted out an' attacked you," Russel eyed the android suspiciously.

"Yea, she's neva 'ttacked me 'afore. Not even when Murdoc tried ta make 'er," 2D explained.

Russel cocked an eyebrow in both confusion and curiosity, "Really. I woulda' thought she would…"

"WHOT IN THA BLOODY FOOK DID YEW DO TER ME CYBORG, DULLARD!" Murdoc came marching inTO the room, the object he'd been searching for held tightly in his grip.

"I didn' do nuffink, Murdoc! _Honest!_ She went an' attacked me an' Russ 'it 'er," he defended himself, backing away as Murdoc came closer.

Russel shot his hand out, blocking the raging drunk, "Don' even think about it, Muds. You lay a hand on 'im, yo gonna haff ta deal wit' me." Huffing in frustration, Murdoc abandoned his assault and scooped up his android, throwing it over his shoulder. "You bettah fix dat thin', befo' it gets one of us killed."

"I bloody know that, lards! What do yew think I've bin fockin doin? 'avin a _party_?" Murdoc bellowed.

"Yeah, well, yew need to get it done, before it realizes Noodle's here," Russel crossed his arms, frowning at the thought of what might happen. 2D gulped, trying not to think of the possibilities.

Murdoc froze, his face flashed a moment of concern, but it disappeared so quickly, neither of the two men knew if they'd really seen it, "I'll be… in my Secret Room." He went over to the bookshelf, pulled out his book and pushed the shelf aside, then descended the steps, leaving his bandmates to their own devices.

Wanting a change of pace, Russel interrupted the short silence. "Come on, 'D. Le's get us some food," Russel turned away, walking to the kitchen. "Ih's a good thin' I came here, huh? Othawise, yeh'd still be eatin' those nasty military rations."

2D chuckled unenthusiastically, "Yeah, I guess so…" He took a seat at the table, and minutes later, Russel placed juice, toast, and fruit on the table for 2D, whilst making himself a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, waffles, and cereal. Grateful, 2D began nipping at his food. After he seemed to have gotten his fill, Russel decided it was time to get down to business.

"So how did it go wit' Noodle las' night," he got right to the point, no small talk.

"Er… well," 2D pushed his food away, looking down at his hands, now in his lap. He held his hands together, and rubbed his thumbs against each other nervously. "Well… not so good… It wos… Bad… not good… not good at awl… I fink… She's so far gone… so gone," his voice was tormented –pained. Tears began dripping onto his lap.

"D, what 'appened?" Russel spoke quickly, trying not to panic. "How bad? Iz she hurt? Did y'find her? Whadduya mean she's lost?"

"I-I-I don' know whot 'appened. She wos 'urt –_is _hurt," 2D muttered. Russel started struggling to push his seat back so he could get up, but 2D put a hand on his shoulder. "Don' get awl worked up."

"But, D, y'said it yoself. Baby-girl's hurt," he panicked, but somehow kept his voice somewhat calm.

"Yeah, but I dun fink we can do anyfin about ih… I fink us tryin ta help'll only make ih worse," 2D suggested.

Russel sighed, then settled back into his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at the table blankly for a couple of minutes, while 2D shifted uncomfortably in his seat for the time being. Finally, Russel took a deep breath, "H-how'd she get hurt. How bad wus it?"

"It… she hurt '_erself_ –"

"Whaddya mean she hurt _herself_," Russel interrupted.

2D yanked his hair, frustrated. He sighed and groaned loudly at the same time. "Awright fine! Ah'w tehw yew te'ole storeh, but yew nee'te shu'up an' listen 'ere," he growled, his words barely decipherable. Russel cocked his eyebrow at his outburst. "Sorry," 2D said quickly. "Jus' havin' really 'orrid day su'far." Russel nodded for him to continue.

2D sighed again, "Okay, well, I guess I'll start te after I lef' te me room, which I wos only there abou' an hour, like yeh tol' me te be –te give Noodle time te cool down an awl… N' t'en I wen' to 'er room, an' I sawr her. She was awl cut up. She 'ad me flick knife in 'er 'ands… she cut open every single one of 'er scars. I got 'er te stop t'en, buh I fink scared 'er when I caught 'er off guard like, but she didn' let me 'elp 'er. She tol' me te leave, but I stayed, an' tried t'get 'er ta tell me wos wrong –why she did it. She said ih wos cos ih made _them_ go away, an' I don' know whot she meant by tha'. I fink she wos about t'tell me summfink, but t'en she looked at me, an' she wen' awl mad again. She threw 'er suitcase at me 'ead," he rubbed his wound subconsciously, "An' t'en she pointed tha' knife at me, an' I ran away cos I didn' know if she'd 'urt me…"

Russel was speechless for a moment, but he composed himself as quickly and sanely as he could, "She… she _cut _herself… baby-girl?" 2D nodded. Russel looked down, resting his head against his hand, now propped up by his elbow on the table. "… What do y'mean she's lost… I thoughtchew were sayin she wuz unconscious or you didn' fin'her or sumthin?"

2D sighed, he'd been doing that a lot in the passed few minutes, "I awready tol'yew. She's not 'erself… Er, she's less of 'erself than she normally iz nowadays. An' the looks she gets –her eyes wull be awl glazed ovah an' she gets really scared, like how I am wiff tha' whale. An' when she' firs' got 'ere, I sorta wos able ta get 'er t'calm down, but this time… I don' know whot 'appened…"

"So she really attacked you, 'D," Russel asked, still just as shocked that Noodle had attacked 2D, of all the people in the world.

"NO! _We were havin' a fockin' picnic_! Guddammit!" 2D stood, pulling at the locks of his hair and pacing back and forth. Russel stood. Normally, he would be offended by 2D's reaction, but the poor man was more confused than he'd ever been in his entire life. This beat the incident with Paula ten times over. Noodle was 2D's closest friend in all of existence, and Russel knew that. He felt for the guy.

2D felt like Noodle had betrayed him, and their friendship, but at the same time, he felt like it was his fault Noodle was like this in the first place. He felt like he needed to be there for her, but also like he needed to give her space. He wanted to be by her side and love on her like the best friend that she was to him, but at the same time, he feared close proximity with her while she was still so far gone. Suddenly, he realized what had just happened, and his face revealed his worry. He looked at Russel, "I'm sorry. I lost ih'there."

"S'alright, 'D," he patted the man's shoulder. "I undastan'. That wuz a dumb question."

"No, ih wosn'. If ih wos me, yew know I wouldah as'ed summfin mo' stoopid than tha'," 2D pointed out, knocking lightly on the side of his head. Russel chuckled, and reached up to ruffle 2D's hair, but he flinched in response and yelped, "Ouch. Don' touch there." He put hand over his bruised scrape.

"Uh, sorry. Whadjew do there," he pointed.

"Er… remember when I said Noodle threw 'er suitcase at me?" Russel nodded. 2D pulled his hair up, revealing the large scrape and badly bruised skin.

"Yikes," he grimaced.

"Yeah, wull it don' feel much bettah," 2D grumbled.

"D'you think she'll come out… t'eat at least," Russel asked.

2D leaned his head sideways, "I dun fink so. I fink she'll be up in there fo' a bit 'ntil she's feels a bit bettah."

"Alright then, you finish yo'food, an I'll make baby-girl sumthin, an you'll take it to'er."

2D sat, "How am I supposed t'do tha' when she wonts t'rip me 'ead off?"

Russel shrugged, "You don't have ta give it to'er, exactly. Just leave it in 'er room, in 'er lounge on the table."

Shoulders now hunched, and munching on a piece of toast, 2D reluctantly agreed, "Right then…"

Not twenty minutes later, 2D found himself with a tray in his hand, face-to-face with the lighthouse door. He shook his head absently, still not quite sure of how he ended up in this position. He tested the handle, grateful that she'd left it unlocked, and twisted the knob until it stuck, then he opened the door slowly, eliciting a moan from the metal. He gave up and opened the door fast, surprised that it made less noise when he opened it quickly. He peeked around inside, relieved that no one was waiting to jump him from on the inside. Carefully, he snuck over to her lounge chair and placed her tray on the table. He smiled at the picture of her on it.

It was just her and Russel –daughter and father –she was looking up at him and smiling, while he was patting her head and smiling down at the ten-year-old. She was so adorable then; she was just carefree, outgoing and outspoken in just about everything. The world was just a giant playground, with her odd family by her side. He thought about how she was now –what she had been reduced to –and it broke his heart. He needed to find a way to fix this. He had to, for his little Noodle. He hadn't seen her smile once in four years, and he was determined to see it again. He would have to find a way to lift the darkness that had been consuming her heart for years, and show her there was nothing to fear. But how was he to do that, when he was without a heart himself?

With a frustrated sigh, he moved to her lavatory, hoping to find evidence of blood, or something that indicated an attempt to clean herself. He was relieved when he saw an opened tube of healing cream and wrapping, though it didn't look as though she'd used the gauze. He rinsed out her sink and put her things away, then rinsed out the pinkish color left by her blood in the shower, leaving it shining and clean. After he was content, he left the room and went upstairs quietly to check on Noodle.

He flinched when she rolled over in her sleep, but let out a breath when she sighed and resumed her dreaming. He walked over to her carefully and grinned emotionally when he gazed upon her sleeping form. She looked so innocent and peaceful in her sleep. Unlike most people 2D knew, Noodle slept with her mouth closed, usually. This morning was no exception. She had one arm under her pillow where her head lay, while the other was around her stomach. Her body was curled up tight, her knees pulled up close to her body. He frowned at the cuts decorating her exposed skin. At least none of them were open any longer. He saw his pack of smokes on her dresser and grimaced, but decided to leave them. She was old enough to make her own decisions, and maybe they helped relieve her stress, like they did for him.

2D crouched down and pulled her blanket over her shoulders, tucking her in. He brushed the hair out of her face and lightly stroked her bruised cheek. He came close so his forehead was rested against hers. She breathed out, the air blowing into his face. His hand still cupping her face, he whispered to her, "I'm sorry, Noodle, for whot's happened ta yew. I jus' wanted yew te kno' I fo'give yew, Noodle-girl. I 'ope yew 'ear me, cos I wont yew t'know tha'. I f'give yew… I'm sorry…" He brushed her hair again, then gazed at her face for a few moments longer.

She had really changed. She was no longer a teenager, and most definitely not a child. Anything _but_ a child. This bruise that marked her, it only seemed to add to her beauty, not take from it. It showed that she'd survived, and she was strong. She had persisted and grown, and she came out on top. Only now, she was being shoved back down into her own personal Hell. But hell if 2D cared whether she had a bruise or not. It didn't even phase him. It might as well not have been there at all because he never even saw it when he looked at her. Instead, looking into her face, he never saw the flaws other people could point out, but only ever saw beauty. She was a young woman, so why was this realization bothering 2D so vigorously? Why should he care that she's grown into such a beautiful young woman –she was back in their lives, wasn't she? That should be all that matters, isn't it… Isn't it? 2D couldn't find the answer. He gazed at her, looking at every detail, memorizing every imperfection as it marked the face of his closest friend. At one moment he found himself staring at her lips when she bit them in her sleep, and he felt an aching in his chest, as if it was trying to set aflame.

He pulled back and stood up. He didn't know what feeling it was that had just washed over him, but he wasn't about to stick around and find out. He looked back down at her, brushed her hair once more, but changed his mind about leaving right then. Instead, he bent over her once more, and sang low into her ear, _"…Lift yourself up it's a brand new day… So turn yourself 'round... Don't burn yourself, turn yourself… Turn yourself around to the sun." _And those words echoed into her being as 2D left her to her peaceful slumber, quietly exiting her room and carrying on with the rest of his day, lonelier than ever before.

"_To the sun… to the sun_…"

_Twenty years, it's breaking you down_  
_Now that you understand there's no one around_  
_Take a breath, just take a seat_  
_You're falling apart and tearing at the seams_

_Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why_  
_Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you will be alright_

_It's on your face, is it on your mind?_  
_Would you care to build a house of your own?_  
_How much longer? How long can you wait?_  
_It's like you wanted to go and give yourself away_

_Heaven forbid you end up alone and you don't know why_  
_Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you will be alright_  
_Heaven forbid you end up alone and don't know why_  
_Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you will be alright_

_It feels good (Is that reason enough for you)_  
_It feels good (Is that reason enough for you)_  
_It feels good (Is that reason enough for you)_  
_It feels good (Is that reason enough for you)_

_Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why_  
_Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright_  
_Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why_  
_Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright_

_Out of this one_  
_I don't know how to get you out of this one_  
_I don't know how to get you out of this one_  
_Don't know how to get you out of this one_  
_I don't know how to get you out of this one_

The Fray – Heaven Forbid


	14. Can You Feel It?

**I hope you all like this chapter, my mind was in about two thousand places at once while writing it, so I'd appreciate it if anyone could tell me about mistakes and such, blah, blah blah. Just read -…**

* * *

***Noodle***

It had been happening for a week now. I do not know who had been doing it, but I was not going to be complaining about it any time soon. It was actually a relief. It started the day after I'd spent my first night in my new room, after I threw my suitcase at that demon. Every morning before I woke, I floated peacefully on the clouds. I could hear the most angelic voice singing to me, and it was beautiful. I don't know how my subconscious could have created such an entrancing voice, but I knew I was becoming fond of it. It saddened me whenever I had to awaken. The voice would leave, right as I was sure I was about to figure it out.

This morning, just like every day since about seven days ago on the day of the incident, I woke up after hearing a door shut, a bit loudly, just like every morning before. The air close around me smelled a bit odd, kind of like butterscotch, but I brushed it off as another scent invaded my senses. I got up, clad in pajamas, and twitched when I felt a couple of my cuts open up. I ignored the burning and walked carefully downstairs, welcomed by the delicious scent of cinnamon. Someone had left a tray of oatmeal, a banana, toast, apple juice, and milk – a homey sight. I sat on my lounge chair crossed-legged while I slowly greeted each piece into my mouth, savouring every bite.

Normally, after I was done, I would put the tray back on the table and take a nice hour-long dip in the tub. When I would come back out, a towel hung loosely around my body, the tray would be gone. I would get dressed and sit by the open window upstairs, leaning against the wall with a burning cigarette in between my lips and the flick in my hand. I thought it was kind of pointless to take a bath, then go and cut myself, but it felt so right. Not good, just right. The pain of the blade cutting into my skinwas downright agonizing and it stung, but after a couple of days and dozens of cuts, I didn't feel so nauseous anymore. The thick smell of salt and rust from the crimson liquid still sickened me. But this pain was so much more bearable than the kind I'd been dealt for two and a half years of my life, of which I could never get back, and I do not plan on trying to get the time stolen from me any time soon.

Around noon, I would hear my door open again, closing not long after, and I would discover that a lunch had been left on the table for me. Grateful again, I would finish that too. After, I would clean up the dried blood on my skin and wipe antibacterial cream over the fresh wounds. I would take a couple books into my bedroom upstairs and pass the time reading the books and listening to music.

Just like that, my thoughts would disappear as, yet again, dinner was placed in my lighthouse. And so this, all of it, had been my routine for the past week. The little girl, I decided to call her Kazuno, a rarely used Japanese name. It seems to fit though. I hate how she sees right through me. She was with me a lot throughout the week, eating my meals with me, or watching closely as I played music and we would sing together. Kazuno is an odd child. I cannot figure out why she seems so familiar though, or how she disappears so easily. I discovered she could speak English, but only just, and she prefers Japanese. She understands me no matter which of the two languages I use, though.

She kept me company during the week, always telling me I needed to be happy and stop being so depressed, but I do not understand what she means. I am not unhappy, and I am not depressed. I am content and the demons had left me be lately. Though, I wonder why 2D-san has not come to see me.

"Noodle-chan," the girl called for my attention.

"Yes, Kazuno-chan?" I was still sitting on the lounge chair, slowly continuing my breakfast as I thought about the past week. She grabbed the bowl filled with oatmeal and hopped up onto the chair next me. She mimicked my sitting position as she began eating. I sighed, "Did you not want something, Kazuno-chan?"

She nodded, the spoon in her mouth. She put it back in the bowl and lowered it to her lap, "Hai." She rubbed my arm with her fingers. "Why…?"

I looked away from her, "I do not… I don't know. You know what it does… I feel better…"

She shook her head, "Iie. Not feel better… but… when hurt… make pictures go a-way." I looked at her, wide-eyed. How did she know that? I specifically avoided that subject when she was around. "You do," she pointed to my cuts, "beecuz it… dis…distract."

"Of course I do it because it distracts me. What else can I do? There's nothing… 2D-san won't help me anymore. He left when that demon came back," I began to cry.

Kazuno put the bowl down and rubbed my back in a comforting gesture. "You miss… lonely."

"I'm not _lonely_," I fired. "_You _keep me company." She just stared at me for a moment after I'd said that, then shook her head in a pitying manner. "What do you do that for? Do you believe I am _lying_?"

She stood, then jumped off of the chair, smiling and running up the stairs as she yelled, "Noodle-chan. Watashi to issho ni ki te kudasai. Watashi to issho ni ongaku o saisei wa! Anata no gitaa o nyuushu shi, daijoobu watashi ni shitagat te kudasai?" (Come with me. Play music with me! Get your guitar and follow me, okay?) I felt my head tilt to the side in my confusion, but I did as the girl asked without question.

I walked the steps to my room slowly and saw Kazuno standing next to the wall where my guitar was mounted. She smiled up at me and watched as I grabbed the instrument and strapped it around my body, and with a sigh, I began to descend the stairs and walk outside. Kazuno skipped ahead of me, leading the way to where she wished to be. She practically leaped up the steps as I attempted to take them two at a time, stretching out my legs. She jumped up and down excitedly as I pressed the button to the lift and waited impatiently for it to open up. Once the metal doors slowly slid out of the way, I stepped inside and picked the location that Kazuno had pointed to. Once it began to ascend, she stood next to me and held onto my hand, smiling all the while. I looked down at her, gazing at her young face. "Why do you smile? How are you always so happy?"

Her smile disappeared and she turned her stare to me, "Do _you _want to be happy?"

I was slightly surprised that she had completed an entire sentence without falter, but I thought about her question for a moment, then nodded, "Mm. I suppose I do wish to feel that way."

She nodded, then smiled back up at me, "Come." She pulled my hand and tugged at me lightly as I followed her. We were in the study, but now she was pulling me up the steps around the lift. "Why didn't we just take the lift up there…"

"It not go…" she shrugged, pulling me around the lift to climb the steps carefully and stopping at the missing step. She hopped over, then continued her way up. "Come," she chirped.

I stepped back, then mimicked what Kazuno had just done. Once I landed, I lost my balance and started falling backwards, but she pulled me forward by grabbing onto my hand. I looked down, eyeing the ground warily, then continued following her to the roof. Kazuno pulled me to the ledge and sat on top of the small wall, patting the spot next to her. I sat down and pulled my guitar over my lap. She began to play a tune with her own guitar –_where had _that_ come from? _She was playing the song Sound Check, but I stopped her, and she looked up at me. I shook my head, "I don't want to play that one right now."

She nodded, "You pick."

I thought about it, strumming my guitar and fumbling with notes until I began to play a familiar rhythm, and Kazuno joined in, adding her own little taste to El Mañana. I sang lightly, remembering the feeling I had when I'd first heard this song composed after it had been completed. I was even more sublime than I had imagined it when I wrote it down for our album.

Once I was finished, Kazuno jumped up and looked straight at me. She put her hand on her chest, "Play. From here, now… I want to... hear…" She pointed to her ears, "Out loud." She's getting better at speaking…

"You want me to play from my heart," I felt where my own should be; where it felt hollow. She nodded vigorously. "I do not think you would wish to hear that." _I believe it would be… sad…. for both of us. I do not want to face what's inside of me._

She sighed, "Just play. Try… maybe feel better…"

I sighed, mimicking her, "Silly child." She giggled.

I closed my eyes and began to strum out tunes, ones that seemed too light, too airy, so I went deeper, playing more mellow rhythms, deeper and much more relaxing, down to one that seemed to sing to me as I played it. The rhythm was feeding me, trying to make me feel better as it danced with my soul. It egged me to sing what it spoke, and I complied, humming at first, until I was sure of how it wanted to sound, "_This world feels, it feels empty… my darling… and as the hate brings the pain… it's sitting on my shoulders, it calls me… and I am lost within its sting... In my river of blood… just know, I never wanted to hurt you… Sing to me… sweetly… Touch me… deeply… Find me my cold, dead heart… I'm becoming what's inside of me… when you turn around… will you let me be? ...I build my walls all around, but somehow, you keep tearing them down… How far will we go? …Will you find me here… as you search for my glow? ...I feel like my barriers, they're getting ready to blow… Will you be there, to catch me if so? …Please, my darling…Sing to me, sweetly… Touch me, deeply... Find me my cold, dead heart_." She bit her lip, not daring to go any further.

Kazuno patted my back, "Good…" She stared at me for a moment, then her eyes shifted to her guitar. She strummed the chords, and then began playing on her guitar, jumping up and down and bumping into me. She started falling backwards and I caught her.

"What are you doing, child! Stop messing around! You almost fell!" She giggled, and wriggled out of my grasp, laughing hard as she jumped away and ran around in circles, still playing her guitar. I tried to grab her after she'd jumped on the ledge again, but she leaped over my head and blasted out a tune, then pointed to my guitar.

"Play now. Song you know," she strummed the tune she wanted. She giggled, then skipped away when I tried to grab her. My chest felt light, seeing her act so goofy -childlike. She made an odd face at me, sticking her tongue out in a silly fashion as she played her guitar. I felt my face twitch, and I froze, reaching up to feel my cheek. "Go on, Noodle-chan," she urged, playing her notes.

Having momentarily forgotten my quest of capturing her, I began playing along and looked down at her as I jumped to stand atop the ledge. I felt odd, doing something so irrational, but it felt good, not like when I cut myself. It was better. I felt… alive, almost. I spread my legs as I stood so that I had a firm balance and I restarted the song, getting into the beat as I began to sing this song, "_Watch you on the one's and two's - through a window, in a well lit room. Become a recluse - And I blame myself, because I make things hard and you're just trying to help_.

"_And when I wake up, you're the first to call. This is one more late night basement song. And I'm so sore -my voice has gone to hell. This is one more sleepless night because we don't believe in filler, baby, if I could I'd sit this out_." I hummed happily, bobbing my head as I strummed the notes loudly and sung the chorus. "_This is a lesson in procrastination. I kill myself because I'm so frustrated. And every single second that I put it off, means another lonely night I gotta race the clock… What's say we go and crash your car? And every time I leave, you go and lock the door. And I walk myself, picking at a chip on my shoulder -I'm another day late, and one year older. It's failure by design…_"

I became transfixed with my fingers as I saw them picking the chords, loving the way the music came to me naturally. "_And we just want sleep, but this night is hell. I'm sick and sunk and I blame myself because I make things hard and you were trying to help –I got no gas, winding out my gears -This is one more day on the verge of tears, and now my head hurts –and my health is a joke. And now I gotta stop because the headphones broke –We don't believe in filler, baby, if I could I'd sit this out_." I strummed the loud chords again, biting my lip as I concentrated. "_This is a lesson in procrastination. I kill myself because I'm so frustrated. And every single second that I put it off, means another lonely night I gotta race the clock… What's say we go and crash your car? And every time I leave, you go and lock the door. And I walk myself, picking at a chip on my shoulder. I'm another day late, and one year older. It's failure by design…_" I took a deep breath before continuing, and then sang as strongly as I could. "_I'm out of everything… But no one sleeps 'til we get this shit out on the shelves… It's late, I'm faltering. But this time I got nothing to say besides…_"

Kazuno laughed as I began to bop my head. I loved this feeling I was beginning to have. I don't remember ever having felt like this –it was exhilarating as I sang my heart out, yelling out the lyrics and Kazuno chanting along as we sang _'Doo doo doo. Doo doo doo._' I was jumping now, dancing and swaying as I felt the music flow through me. "_Nothing to say besides_ –_This is a lesson in procrastination. I kill myself because I'm so frustrated. And every single second that I put it off, means another lonely night I gotta race the clock… What's say we go and crash your car? And every time I leave, you go and lock the door. And I walk myself, picking at a chip on my shoulder. I'm another day late and one year older. I'm a failure by design…_" Even after the lyrics had ended, I continued to play the song, repeating the chorus, my eyes closed.

As I began to grow tiresome, I sat down. After a couple of minutes, I could hear voices invading my ears, one more prominent then the others.

"ndl… … noohdle… …Noodle… …Noodle! …Where are ya….Are ya here, gurly…." The voice stopped, but my mind was racing. I saw that day, the day I'd almost died. That day the demons almost had their way with me –trying to kill me in their delight. I was beaten, the blood was everywhere, and I could not breathe… everything had gone black.

I felt my fingers fall on the chords, making a godawful sound on my guitar. I took the instrument off and placed it down next to me. "Noodle? Izzat yew?" The voice persisted. I was back in that day. I had just woken in Hell, and I had seen a shadow. It was walking away from me, leaving me in my bloody puddle. I saw it walking away from me, right before I had found the light... right before I had escaped. But… _that voice_… I had heard it right before I had woken up –

"Noodle! There yew are, gurly. Whatchyew doin' up 'ere?" I turned, and stood to face him. The sun was behind him and his figure was only a silhouette against the light, so I squinted to see him better.

"Murdoc-san?" I gasped. He walked up to me, flicking his half-smoked cigar away.

"'Oo else, gurly?" I gasped quietly again. "Whot? Yer not goin' ter 'ave a fit agin, are ya? Cos if yeh are, I'll go an' get the dullard."

I shook my head. "It was you…" I whispered. "It was you there…"

"Me? Where? Wot's got yer brain inna knot, love?" He put a hand on my shoulder.

I was staring into space now, blankly, remembering what I'd seen –trying to be sure. "Almost a year ago…" I whispered. "In Hell… I saw you!" I was brought back to the present when I heard glass shattering. Murdoc-san had lost his grip on his bottle, and it had exploded into pieces on the ground. He put both hands on my upper arms now, lightly shaking me.

"Wot did yew say?" His voice was loud, and yet he tried to whisper to not call for too much attention.

"I saw you… in Hell, almost a year ago… You left me, and I had to escape by myself," my eyes were hot, and tears were beginning to make their presence known, crawling down my cheek. He lightly brushed the tears away, but I pushed him back. "Why did you leave me?"

"I-I-I didn't know, gurly, I swear! I didn't see yew when I got there." I could tell he was thinking back, wondering if he'd missed something.

"How could you not have seen me! I was so close! So close to the entrance of the Hellhole! I had to climb out myself when you left me," I sobbed, my breath heaving and uncontrollable.

"Well I didn't _see anything_! 'Cept everything I'd already seen in Hell before!" He spoke, and I could tell he was absolutely stunned.

"How did you _not_ see me? I was covered in blood –lying in a small pond of it –and I smelled like death! For shit's sake, _I was right there_!" I wailed again, frustrated that though I was crying, my face was blank.

His eyes grew wide, "Holy fuck, tha wos _yew_? I thought… I don't know whot yew were, but I swear ter Satan yew were dead…" He was shaking now, "Sweet Satan… I 'ad no idear yeh'd been so close… an' I fooked up… bad…" He looked down at me. "I'm so sorry, love." I choked, sobbing as I ran into his arms.

"Murdoc, I was so scared there," I wrapped my arms around his torso, holding him tightly. He froze, but after a couple of seconds, I felt him wrap his arms around me, and he pulled us so we could sit down on the ledge. I rested my head against his chest.

"I know, love. Hell ain't exactly a fookin picnic… S'not fo' the faint of heart," he spoke darkly. "I'm sure as 'ell quite focked that yew managed to 'old yer own an' get out by yerself," he pet my hair.

"It was _awful,_ Murdoc. I felt like I would die and they always hurt me. They beat me to near death _every day_, and all they did was _laugh_," I sobbed, my body rocking with small tremors. I could feel myself becoming hysterical.

I felt Murdoc-san hug me tighter, "It's over now, love."

"Those demons. They're horrible creatures! They won't leave me alone," I sobbed. "One keeps following me. He looks like 2D-san," I choked, biting my lip.

...

...

"When do yew see 'im?" Murdoc asked me. He seemed like he knew something I didn't with his tone, but I was too distressed to care for it.

I sniffed, thinking about the last time it'd happened. "Every time I look into 2D-san's eyes, that demon comes, and 2D-san leaves me," I admitted.

He sighed, mumbling something indecipherable (_That explains a bit_). He rubbed my back, "Listen 'ere, Noodle. The nex' time yew see facea –2D, and that demon comes, dun do nuthin. Jus' wait, an' call 2-Dents –say 'is name or sumthin ter get 'is attention, alright gurly?" I nodded.

"What will that do?"

"I dun know, but tryin' couldn' 'urt, eh?" He chuckled. "Jus dun attack 'im…" I reluctantly nodded again. "S'alright, love. Nothin's gonna 'urt yew while uncle Mudsy's aroun," he stated, then whispered into my ear, "f'yew ever tell anyone I called mehself tha', I'll have t'break tha' promise though." I felt the urge to laugh at his comment.

"I promise not to tell, uncle Mudsy," I squeezed him. He rubbed my arms up and down for a few minutes, soothing me and making my fears disappear. "Murdoc?"

"Yeah, love?"

"Could you… try to be a little nicer to 2D-san? He means well…" I whispered.

Murdoc sighed, "Fine, but I'm not promising anythin'." I looked at Murdoc, who was looking forward, staring at nothing. I pulled myself up and kissed him on the cheek, and his mouth popped open, his eyes wide.

"Thank you, Murdoc-san," I cuddled back up to him, once again hugging him close.


	15. Time to Begin to See the Truth

**I'm not too sure of this chapter. I'm still sewing things together, and thinking of a big revelation moment I can have between Russel and Noodle, like the one with Muds… **

**but so far it's … … … … … … … …**

**Yeah, pretty much that ^**

**A HUGE shout-out to my supporters/reviewers:**

**Beatlemaniac1, "Raine", Shade's Crusnik, Jessicupcake, ddarkestangel, "EliteEffect33", Randian Warrior 501, Scribs Tusspot, Lady STRiPES, Ketsueki beri, Sweetums128neo, -bammie-, Kirbanlove23, Bucklyfalls, Crazy Girl Person, Marlene00891, GodsmackedHalfbreed, Midnight Sanctity, "Margot", Abominable Toast, "Bony"Noodle KoroKoro, Eric G. , TheCatAndTheDragon, "berserker", Soari, Beyond-The-Limit, "a huge fan", and all my other fans. This story has had over 7000 hits, and I owe it all to you guys. You've provided me with so much love and support, and I'm happy to provide with MOAR story to read. Thanks so much for all your advice, and thoughts. I can honestly say, I can**_**NOT**_** have done this without you all! I love you ALL so much. **

**Lastly, I have to give much thanks to ****Wordwryhta****. That's right, I didn't forget you! I love talkin' to yeh, you're a great person, and a wonderful writer. I recommend anyone who likes this story to drop by and read Wordwryhta's stories!**

* * *

Noodle was still in Murdoc's arms, and time had gone by quickly. Occasionally, her body would tremble and he would hear her sniff, recovering from her recent outburst and crying-spell. He was still puzzled as to why she'd shown him such affection, and was now wondering if the dullard had actually told her anything about what he'd done, or if she was just ignoring it. Of course, he wasn't going to bicker about it anytime soon. She needed him to be the good guy for her right now. Eventually, she pulled away and sat up, rubbing her eyes as she spoke, "Thank you, Murdoc-san, for… staying, and… comforting me."

He swallowed back the saliva that had collected in his mouth, "Anytime, love …Er, well, ih's almost lunch time… 'ow 'bout we get lards t'make us some grub, eh?"

She rubbed her stomach and nodded, "Mm. That sounds good."

"Yo, Muds, where ya at?" A booming voice echoed. Murdoc and Noodle's eyes immediately flashed to the staircase.

"I'm up 'ere, lards, not tha; yew can exactly git up 'ere at the moment," he chuckled to himself, smirking devilishly.

"I'ma ignore that last comment," Russel threatened. "Didja find baby-girl?" Noodle looked at Murdoc nervously, not knowing if their 'talk' would be mentioned. She would tell Russel and 2D about it later, herself, when she was ready –when she was sure they wouldn't rip Murdoc apart when they found out he'd accidentally left her in Hell.

"Oh yea… yea, she's fine. Just catchin' up is all," he looked at her, thinking about their short confrontation that quickly turned into a discussion, explaining a few things he'd never known. He felt his chest ache with guilt as he looked at her in her battered state now, and he felt the need to retch. He'd never felt the need for guilt before, but this was definitely an exception. "She wos, erm," he spotted her instrument, "She wos jus' playin' some songs wit'er guitar."

"That's great," Russel boomed, his voice flavoured with a smile. "Come on down here, Noods."

She looked at Murdoc, grabbing a hold of her guitar before standing up and walking to the stairwell, where two milky-white eyes were searching her out. "Hey, baby-girl. You ready f' some lunch?" She nodded down at him, descending the first couple of steps until she stood right over him. He opened his arms, "Jus' jump on down." She flinched, nervous. _Was he insane?_ She looked at him –his smiling, yet somehow serious face answered for her. _Yes, he might be insane, and I don't think that was a request,_ she sighed,_ but a demand… oh well…_

She sat on the ledge so that her feet hung over the side of the step and looked down at him. She handed Russel her guitar, and he placed it on the desk before walking back to her and opening his arms again. Not realising he'd followed her, Murdoc pushed Noodle lightly from behind with his foot, and she gasped as Russel caught her in his embrace- he hadn't noticed Murdoc's interference, but Noodle certainly had. She felt herself become annoyed; she actually felt the emotion in her body, coursing through her blood and nerves. She looked up at Murdoc, feeling her eyebrows scrunch together to display her emotion. His eyebrow perked, noticing her face –her eyes anyhow, her mouth was still emotionless. He looked her over, knowing she usually didn't have expressions on her face these days, then realised the reason for her response and laughed. She stuck her tongue out at him –a childish gesture –and he only laughed harder before hopping down the steps himself to join his two bandmates as Russel put Noodle down and the father-daughter duo began to head towards the kitchen.

While sitting at the kitchen table and chewing slowly on a piece of toast, Noodle stared blankly out the window, thinking about what she'd just done. It was normal for people to scrunch their faces, controlling their muscles to display emotion. For Noodle, however, it felt like something entirely new and different. She was satisfied that she was remembering how to do such things, today had been a feat; but what if it turned out badly? What if it only hurt her more? Somehow, she wasn't quite sure of what to make of any of it. She'd hid from her emotions for such a long time. It was always raining in her head. Would emotion only bring turmoil?

Noodle looked over at Russel, his hands buried in a bag of crisps with a soda at his lips. He was staring at the telly on the wall to the opposite of the window. Typical handiwork of Murdoc: if it doesn't have a telly in it, then it ain't a room… A room worth occupying anyhow… she sighed, looking back to the space in front of her. Murdoc was sitting in his chair, leaning dangerously far back, his feet stretched out and crossed, resting on the table as he read a newspaper article that had been dropped by an aeroplane, along with many other supplies over a month ago. Noodle jumped when she heard a voice echoing through the rooms loudly, but Russel and Murdoc seemed unphased.

"Muds! Russ, I can't find 'er! I can't find Noodle –she's gone! Did yew find 'er anywhere?" 2D's panic stricken voice entered the lounge, coming closer to the kitchen. Russel looked towards the doorframe, while Murdoc acted as if the voice didn't exist. 2D rushed into the kitchen, catching Noodle halfway through a bite of her apple. She stared up at him curiously, feeling bad that she'd made any of them worry._ In more ways than one_, she added to herself as she stared at the still fresh cuts on her arms. She finished her bite as 2D stood straight, his body slowly going rigid as her took in her presence. Noodle perked her eyebrow at this, then felt slightly elated for another movement in her face.

"Er, yeah, I found 'er, D… Well, Muds did anyways," Russel answered after a long moment, looking over his shoulder at Murdoc. 2D looked at the green-skinned man as well, an odd feeling overcoming him as he wondered why Murdoc cared to look for her in the first place. He looked at Murdoc curiously as he tried to come up with anything that could have provoked Murdoc to give any notice at all.

Murdoc looked up at him, then smiled mockingly. "'Ey, faceache! Look oo's decided to join us, love?" He looked to Noodle, who was staring at him as if to say, _Did someone hit you in the head while I wasn't looking_? He saw her expression and winked, enticing her to giggle through her lips, her face twitching slightly.

2D noticed the exchange –all of it –and smiled widely. It seemed as though Noodle was somewhat recovering. "'ello, Noodle-girl," he spoke cheerfully.

"Hallo, 2D-san. Are you doing well," she asked politely, taking another small bite out of her apple.

"Uh-huh. M'fine, fanks," he grinned, then went to the fridge to grab a beer, snapping it open and taking a swig.

"Wull, I dun want ta git awl caught up in this love-fest," Murdoc blurted out, standing to his feet. He folded his newspaper under his arm, walked over to Noodle and she looked up at him as he placed a kiss on her forehead then patted her hair playfully. "I'll see you later, love," he told her, before turning around to exit. 2D's eyes grew wide as he saw their exchange.

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out, Murdoc-san?" Noodle asked, not looking to him as she spoke. She focused on the apple in her hand.

"M'sure, gurly. I can only stan' so much o'that bein' nice deal," he told her casually.

"Thanks," she referred to the agreement they'd had earlier. He only waved his hand over his shoulder as he left the lounge and walked into the study.

2D tried to be nonchalant as he took Murdoc's now empty seat. "So, er… well… how're yew feelin, Noods," his eyes were fixed on his hand gripping the beer can as he spoke.

Noodle noticed his sudden nervousness with her, so she answered slowly, "I'm feeling better… a little." She reached across the table, looking to see that Russel wasn't paying any attention, and grabbed the can of liquor out of 2D's loose grip. He stared, wide-eyed, as she brought it to her lips and allowed the dark liquid to stream into the mouth. She swallowed lightly, then handed it back to 2D, who took another drink himself. She stood abruptly, then scratched the back of her head nervously. Why had she just done that? She turned to Russel, avoiding 2D.

"Russel-sama, I'm going to go to my room, okay," she told him in a quiet voice.

He turned toward her and smiled, "Alright, baby-girl."

She quickly paced toward the doorway, freezing once she stood beneath it. She felt compelled to turn back, so she turned her gaze back into the room, turning her body to get a better look as she turned her head to stare back into the dark voids of 2D's eyes. His look was one of confusion and concern… but also something Noodle couldn't quite decipher. It made her shiver, and when he returned her gaze more thoroughly, as if he was about to get up himself, she quickly gasped and turned tail, leaving the room as quickly as possible.

She retreated to her sanctuary, sighing in relief once she had fallen onto her bed. She had a quick smoke, then reached for her suitcase. She'd been here for over a week and still had yet to become fully unpacked. She pulled it onto her bed and opened it up, going through all of her tattered old possessions. She put her clothes away, and threw her CD's lazily onto the top of her dresser. She placed her maps in a mostly empty drawer. The last item she found she had buried at the bottom of her suitcase. She never knew why she'd felt compelled to want this item as her own, but as she placed it upon her face, it became clear to her once she looked into her mirror.

It was gone –she couldn't see the ugliness that marked her face. The bruise from her past wasn't visible when she wore this. She felt… almost normal… hiding behind this piece of plastic. So she allowed it to rest upon her face. Even as she reached for her music and began to play her sweet tunes, the mask sat upon her face.

She thought about what had taken place just moments ago. Her face… she was beginning to have feeling in it. Had it ever felt like that before? Noodle couldn't remember the last time she had smiled –if she ever had before. As if to balance out her peace however, her mind was raging a war. The demons were raging and the souls cried out to her. She threw her mask to the ground, then turned out the lights. She walked to her dresser and pulled open the drawer, reaching inside to pull out what had become one of her most constant companions –other than Kazuno. She traced along her arm, drawing blood as she carved the blade into her skin. Tears began trailing down her face. _Why can't I stop? …I can't make up my mind…_

The pain overwhelmed her, and the knife slipped through her fingers. She fell to her knees onto the ground, wishing that her family was here by her side, until the world around her blurred, and Hell took its place. Gasping for breath, Noodle took the blade and cut into the skin on her shoulder, cutting along another path, and Hell instantly disappeared. It seemed as though this day was just one good day Noodle would be having. This day was out of the ordinary flow of her original routine the passed week, and the next week that now passed was much like the last.

Of course, it was different. Much different. But the feeling she had before remained the same. Things probably would have progressed, and Noodle may have healed, but Murdoc wasn't around to reach out to her like he was before. He had left them all after he had left the kitchen that morning. He had packed a few things, and took his little aeroplane and left.

Russel promised Murdoc would be back though. He said Murdoc had temporarily shut down the cyborg and locked it up tightly in the cupboard. He went to the mainland to gain access to the States… and to work out getting his work visa for the country. Of course, what he was primarily going there for was to get the proper wires and a new hard drive for the cyborg. Knowing him however, Noodle had the feeling he would probably end up not getting the parts he really needed. He needed the wires to reconnect the missing circuitry and he would download the cyborg's programming and memories onto the new hard drive to place into her body. She'd be good as new… and not a threat to the original, or so he hoped.

So Noodle had no one to connect with… at least, that's how she saw it. She couldn't talk to Russel. He'd dig much too deeply. He always knew how to see straight through a person and connect to their deepest fears if they gave him the chance. He could see straight down to the root of anyone's problem… usually. But Noodle didn't want to face it so soon. It scared her. And she was still trying to recover. With Russel's digging around, she was bound to only get worse.

There was always 2D, and at first, the day after her encounter with the man in over a week, she tried to talk with him, but he avoided her at all costs. Of course, it could have been the other way around, but she just didn't see that. She couldn't look him in the eye without feeling helpless, and that demon was still mocking her. It craved for her to look into the voids so it could disguise itself and torture her. Of course, whenever she was sure _she_ was about to leave the room, 2D would be gone, and each time it left Noodle feeling abandoned and more lonely than ever… and she was running low on her cigarettes now.

It had been 1,2,3,4… today was her twelfth day back, and she was starting to look healthier. Each morning after breakfast, she went to the kitchen now to drop off her dishes, instead of waiting for whoever normally did it to do so. After that, she and Russel would watch anything on the big screen that lowered out of the ceiling in the study. It was normally small talk or drawn out conversations that avoided any touchy subjects such as Noodle's absence or 2D's avoidance.

Right now, late in the evening, Noodle was once again in the study with her father, Russel. He had his hand in a bag of crisps, an almost constant look for him, and they were absently talking until he came across something interesting on the telly. "So how was Coachella? That was a while back, was it not?"

"Huh…? Oh, yeah. Well, I wasn' here at da time, an' Muds still had 'D locked up, but from what he tol' me, Jamie an' Damon did awl da work cuz Muds didn' have 'is damn work visa, so dey kicked 'im out, y know," he told Noodle.

She shook her head, absorbing the information, "What do you mean, Murdoc 'still had 2D locked up'?"

He froze, mid-chew. "Er… did I say tha'?" She nodded. ""Wull, yea… Um, I think maybe, if you want t'know, you should ask 'D 'imself… or Muds when he gets back…" Noodle sighed, knowing she wouldn't get anything more. "Does that cyborg really not bothah you, baby-girl?"

She looked at him blankly… of course, she always looked at everything blankly. "No," she shook her head. "I mean… of course it _bothers_ me… but I guess it just doesn't surprise me that Murdoc-san would do that. He _did_ need a guitarist after all… and I wasn't exactly here when I should have been…" She sighed, feeling as though she had been replaced, but she deserved that for leaving, didn't she?

He clenched his fists, "It don' matter. He shouldn'a done that… it… it's like… he didn' even care you were gone…" Noodle reached over to pat the top of the large man's hand.

"It's fine, Russel-sama," she murmured. "I should not have left."

"No, it ain't," he grunted. "I's not yo fault eitha, so don't go sayin' that –"

"Russel, it does not matter anymore," she spoke to him, trying to calm him down by keeping her tone nonchalant. "It is in the past. What's been done cannot change, so… just leave it behind… Dell would have wanted you to."

Instantly, Russel felt himself relax at the mention of his former best-friend, and he turned to smile lightly at Noodle, "Yo right…" He sighed, his face dropping once more. "Why don'chew go on down ta bed? It's kinda late," he suggested.

Noodle rubbed her eye as she spoke, her eyes feeling tired and dry. "Okay. Goodnight, Russel-sama." She stood and kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking lazily to the lift, then down to the lighthouse.

This night was more relentless than ever. Noodle had never felt so restless in her sleep in all her life. She could feel her body shifting, even in her rest. Her sleep was light, and she could even hear the relaxing sway of the ocean moving around the island. It wasn't until she heard a soft click that her mind began to calm. It seemed so familiar, and yet Noodle never remembered this happening before. But then, she was never usually in such a light, dreamless sleep. She was still unconscious as she felt something move her body into a more relaxed position, then pull her blankets over her body. She heard them sigh, and the scent of butterscotch began to fill the room.

Next, she heard an almost purr emanating from the same source, the noise gradually shifting into words. Comforting words that had begun embedding themselves deeper and fuller into her since her subconscious mind had begun listening two weeks prior to this moment now.

"When lies become reality, yew numb y'self wiff drugs an' t.v. Lift yoself up ih's a bran' new day. So turn y'self roun'. Don't burn y'self –turn y'self. Turn yoself aroun' to the sun –" Noodle moaned lightly as the words began to stir her mind, making itself work to decipher and understand the words. In consequence, she became conscious, and fully aware of the voice so close to her. 2D gasped as Noodle's eyelids began to flutter open. He took a step back, hoping she still hadn't noticed him.

"2D," she whispered, rubbing her eyes drowsily. He sighed in defeat, gulping nervously.

"Er… y-yeah, N-Noodle-girl?" He stuttered.

She slowly sat upright before continuing. "What are you doing up here," she asked, her vision still blurry and the room still dark.

"I-I wos just, er, ch-checkin' up o-on yew," he rubbed his fingers together, looking at the floor. "Yew l-look c-cold in te mornin'," he told her.

"You… do you come up here every morning, 2D-san," she questioned, curious with his choice of words.

He chuckled nervously. He could never lie to Noodle… not with something like this at least. He rubbed the back of his head before pushing both hands into his trouser's pockets, then he took a deep breath to answer her. "Yeah, I do come 'ere every mornin'. Russ made me do it at first… but, aftah tha', I kinda come 'ere every mornin' t'make sho yew're awright… and b'cause 'e wants me t'give yew yo breakfas' n'awl tha'…"

Noodle's head tilted to the side, "You're the one who's been doing that? All this time?" He nodded. "You've been taking care of me?"

He nodded once more, "Uh huh." He felt his face scrunch up, his eyebrows pulling together. He was expecting her to be disgusted, or attack or something, but instead she looked as though she was deep in thought. She looked to him again, her eyes glistening All this time, Noodle was so sure 2D wanted nothing to do with her, but here he was. He'd been taking care of her since she arrived, even if it was from a distance. He was just trying to give her space, which was what she had needed. But right now, what she'd been wanting was for him to do what he always used to: crawl in bed with her and hold her close, telling her that everything would be okay. And maybe he was trying to do that, but Noodle kept pushing him away. Her eyes became hot as tears began their escape down her cheeks. She felt her chest tremble as she slouched forward and pulled her knees up to her chest. 2D took a step forward, but stopped mid stride. He wanted to comfort her, but whenever he'd done so before, he ended up getting hurt. Last time she tried killing him after all.

After a moment of reason, 2D threw his thoughts aside and walked toward her bed. He hesitated before pulling himself on top of her covers and pulling her onto his lap. She gasped when he pulled her out of the blue, but relaxed immediately when he held onto her gently. "2D… I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For whot," he asked, pulling her against him and rubbing her back as she began to sob.

"For leaving without saying goodbye… For hurting you all those years ago," she choked.

"Dun apologize fo'that," he contradicted. "I knew yew wos gowna leave… ih jus' scared me, is awl… An… yew came back," he whispered, holding her tighter, tangling his hand in her hair. He bit his lip, hating they way she was becoming so upset right now, and he didn't know how to help her.

"It doesn't matter… I am a horrible best friend," she cried quietly. "You've been taking care of me… and all I've done was run away… then lie, then I avoid you, and… and all I've done is make your life harder–"

"Noodle," he said sternly. She stopped, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she listened to what he had to say, "Listen to whot yo' sayin for a second… Those are awl lies." He pulled away, scooting back so he could look her in the eyes. "Don' believe 'em fo' a secon'… _Yew didn' run away_ –yew took a break. Yo' life isn' ezac'ly easy…. Yew nevah lied cos yew can't lie if yew don' say anyfink… Yew haven' made me life 'ard. _Hell_ made _yo_ life 'ard. I'm just tryin' t'pick up te pieces…" He spoke desperately. She concentrated on his words, avoiding returning his gaze, but his words ringing true. She been living in lies. "An' _it does_ mattah cos yo a _great_ frien'… yo' life's jus' bin rough –it ain't _yo fault_. We shoulda bin there t'stop ih... I-I shoulda… An' yew 'aven't bin avoidin' me –ih's te othah way roun'. Russ said yew needed space… an' wull, I… I-I wos kinda scared…" His lips trembled.

She looked up into his face, his last words catching all of her interest, "Scared of what?"

"Scared I'm gowna lose ya," he grinned sadly. He combed his fingers through her hair again.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered.

He reached up to brush her cheek lightly, deciding to change the subject and distract her. He needed to do something to lift the sullen mood. "Yew 'ungry?"

She nodded, standing up and hopping off her mattress, "Would you stay and eat with me?"

He smiled, "I already ate, but sho, I'll stay wiff yeh."

She led the way down, sitting on her lounge chair and pulling the bowl of oatmeal into her lap. 2D took a slice of toast and laid down beside her, perpendicular to her body. He stared at the ceiling, his head next to her lap and his legs hanging off the end of the chair.

"2D…" Noodle broke long the silence. Still, he stared lifelessly at the ceiling, watching the lanterns as they glowed dimly. She tapped the side of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Huh," he blinked, then looked up to her. "Oh… sorry." He sat up, turning his body to sit about a foot away from Noodle. "Whotchya want, Noodle-girl?"

"Why _that _song?" She asked him.

"Whot," he scratched his head.

"Why did you sing that song," she asked again, knowing he wasn't quite on the same track as her.

"Whot song," he asked again, clearly dumbfounded.

"_Demon Days_," she became more specific, "Why were you singing it when you tucked me in?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I dun'no. It jus'… called out t'me… Y'know? Like, y' feel wurfless, an' yew want t'be numb, but yew can't jus' give up. Y'got ta keep goin' cos tomarrah's a new day, wiff a new chance ta start over, I guess…" Noodle's felt her eyebrows raise. She rarely heard 2D speak so deeply before, but it was usually from his own experience, and often forgot what he said the moment it left his lips.

He smirked, touching her forehead with his fingertips. "Your face… I noticed… Yew've bin making es'pressions again…" He looked down, into her eyes, though she was staring at her lap. "Why don' yeh ever smile no more, Noodle?"

She sucked in a breath. _He had noticed_? She looked up at him, into his eyes. It turned out to be a careless mistake. She had hoped to try and explain, but once her eyes met his, her worst nightmare came back to life. All her defenses were down, and the dark voids became red. The last words he spoke to her were lost as she began to stumble backwards, screaming to get away, but the beast grabbed her by her arms as she began to reach for anything nearby she could use as a weapon. She jabbed into his side –into one of the body's pressure points, and he jerked away, gasping for breath. She ran upstairs, searching for her escape. She spotted the flick knife, and lunged for it. She cut into her forearm, carving along the side, careful of the blood vessels, but the vision wasn't fading. The demon was still there.

"Stop it, Noodle," 2D yelled, but his voice went unheard. "Wos wrong wiff yew?" He ran for her, grabbing her knife and chucking it across the room. The look she gave him was one of pure terror, and it broke his heart, but he quickly composed himself when she made a run for the weapon again. He pushed her down. 2D had been afraid this would happen. He pushed her to the ground, straddled her struggling form, and pinned her arms to her sides underneath his legs so she couldn't wriggle free as he placed his hands on either side of her face. "Noodle!" He yelled, but she couldn't hear him.

"Get off of me!" She yelled back, but another voice answered, catching her off guard so she stopped struggling momentarily.

"Kazuno?" She called. 2D stared at her, confused. She was lying on her back, but looking to the side. She stared as if there was somebody there. He looked to where her eyes had wandered, but the space was empty. It was just the two of them.

"Noodle," Kazuno was speaking fluently now. "Remember what Murdoc-san said! _Remember what he said, _Noodle!"

Her thoughts flashed back to the roof.

***** "_One keeps following me. He looks like 2D-san," she choked, biting on her lip._

…

…

"_When do yew see 'im?" Murdoc had asked. His tone supposed he knew the answer Noodle didn't, but she was too upset to decipher anything behind his words._

_She sniffed, thinking about the last time it'd happened. "Every time I look into 2D-san's eyes, that demon comes, and 2D-san leaves me," Noodle admitted._

_Murdoc sighed, mumbling something indecipherable. He rubbed her back, "_ _Listen 'ere, Noodle. The nex' time yew see facea –2D, and that demon comes, dun do nuthin. Jus' wait, an' call 2-Dents –say 'is name or sumthin ter get 'is attention, alright gurly__?" Noodle nodded._

_"What will that do?"_

_"I dun know, but tryin' couldn' 'urt, eh?" He chuckled. "Jus dun attack 'im…" She reluctantly nodded again. __*****_

She gasped, doing what Murdoc had instructed. "2D-san," she yelled out his name. She let herself relax –which was the last thing she wanted. The demon could hurt her this way… but Murdoc had said it was okay. "2D," she called out desperately. The demon was staring down at her, and she felt transfixed in its gaze. She closed her eyes and yelled again, "Stuart!" She felt familiar fingers brush across her ruined cheek.

"Noodle," the voice seemed far away.

"Stuart?" She spoke desperately. She looked around, avoiding letting her eyes fall on the demon pinning her down. "2D, _do not leave me_!"

"I 'aven't left yew," he whispered, his voice pained. Her eyes grew wide when she realised how close he was. She opened her eyes to seek out the voice. "Noodle," he called for her again, his entire face masked in anguish as he saw how terrified he made her, but he released her arms when she stopped struggling. When she focused on him, he felt his heart stop when he figured out that she was looking at the new scar on his forehead. He flinched when she reached up to brush it with her fingers. He watched her face, befuddled that she'd been trying to kill him a moment ago, and now was petting his scar. Suddenly, everything made sense to her. There was no demon… she was suffering from a delusion –or she had been. That's what Murdoc had been talking about…

She realized her actions, then looked into 2D's face, horrified. "Oh my god, 2D… I… Did _I_ do this? Did I hurt you…?"

_You  
In your shell  
Are you waiting for someone to rescue you  
From yourself?  
Don't be disappointed when no one comes_

_Don't blame me, you didn't get it_  
_Don't blame me, you didn't get it_  
_Don't blame me, you didn't get it_

_I already told you that falling is easy_  
_It's getting back up that becomes the problem_  
_Becomes the problem_  
_If you don't believe you can find a way out_  
_You've become the problem_  
_Become the problem_

_You_  
_All alone_  
_Are you waiting for someone to make you whole?_  
_Can't you see?_  
_Aren't you tired of this dysfunctional routine?_

_Don't blame me, you didn't get it_  
_Don't blame me, you didn't get it_  
_Don't blame me, you didn't get it_

_I already told you that falling is easy_  
_It's getting back up that becomes the problem_  
_Becomes the problem_  
_If you don't believe you can find a way out_  
_You've become the problem_  
_Become the problem_

_I already told you that falling is easy_  
_It's getting back up that becomes the problem_  
_Becomes the problem_  
_If you don't believe you can find a way out_  
_You've become the problem_  
_Become the problem_

_Falling is easy_  
_It's getting back up that becomes the problem_  
_Becomes the problem_  
_And if you believe you can find a way out_  
_Then you've solved the problem_  
_You've solved your problem_

Staind - Falling


	16. Wake Up, See The Lie

**I was thinking of a few amazing songs while writing this… The one below, I think fits with the beginning of the chapter, and the one at the end; I posted the lyrics at the bottom of the page. So if you want, which you **_**SHOULD**_**, the check 'em out.**

* * *

_*****__Something filled up__*****_  
_*****__My heart with nothing__*****_  
_*****__Someone told me not to cry__*****_  
_*****__But now that I'm older__*****_  
_*****__My heart's colder__*****_  
_*****__And I can see that it's a lie__*****_

Teeth clenched, and bared, Noodle was still pinned beneath 2D, who was staring down at her blankly, unsure of how to answer. "_Didn't _I?" Every second that passed, she became more frustrated, even though she _knew _2D was having trouble thinking. "Damnit, 2D! I know it's hard for you, sometimes, but I know _I_ did it, so just _tell _me!" She begged him. Why was it so hard? All he had to do was look her in the eye and say one simple word. All he had to say was _yes_.

He looked to the side, his head bowed as he bit onto his lip. He whimpered, "_No_… I… I can't…"

"Why are you putting this off?" She demanded, trying not to let her frustration seep into her tone too much, but it was becoming difficult as time trudged on, and 2D was still on top of her. "I already know! Just say it! Just… _say something_," she tried again, struggling to push 2D off of her. But the more she writhed, the more persistent 2D became. He had her arms pinned down once again. Tears fell from his eyes, landing on Noodle's clothing over her stomach. "2D!"

"No," he choked, closing his eyes to avoid her stare. "Yew… Y-yew weren' righ' in te head. Ih wosn' yo fault!"

She growled, "Yes it was! … Why can't you just admit it! Admit that I hurt you!" He whimpered again, his body trembling. She looked away, waiting for him to calm down, and thinking about every time she had hurt him physically –or tried to. Whilst she had looked away, 2D returned his gaze to her face, his own face painted in sadness. That bruise… She had it because of _him_. Those cuts –the bruises and scars… the painful memories. They were _his_ fault.

He didn't deserve her as a friend. If he had just been there… if he had postponed that stupid interview, like they had been doing for months, waiting for Noodle to come home to be there, then she would never had been kidnapped… never had been hurt. It was _his _fault… His fault she had been cast down to Hell… his fault that she was battered and delusional… His fault that she probably hated him right now. He deserved her hate. Every ounce of it. And he would take it, and bear it. He sniffed, tears still falling. Noodle froze when she felt one fall onto her face, and looked up at him. He sighed, and pulled himself back, standing to free Noodle from his grip. She pulled herself up slightly, resting on her elbows. The look on his face gripped her heart… She had seen it before… the day she had asked him who Paula had been…

"2D?" She asked in a small voice. "Stuart? Are… Are you okay?" He ignored her, turning his body away and brushed his hand through his hair with a loud sigh. She grimaced after another minute of silence. "2D! Are you not going to say _anything_? _Damn it_, why can't you just tell me? _Why_ won't you speak?"

His fists clenched, his brow furrowing, he glared down angrily as he spat down at her. "Stop ih! _Just stop ih_! Why can't yew jus' _accept _that I'd rathuh not tell yew everyfin' yeh've done ta me? Why won' yew let me _protect_ yew?" She gasped at his outburst. "Why… why d'yeh haff te continue this? Why can'chya jus' leave ih alone, so's neither of us gets 'urt… I dun wannu 'urt yew –dun wanna scare yew no more, Noodle…" He raised his fist, still balled, and stared at it in disgust –as if it was the source of all of his anger. Noodle pulled her right leg toward her body, still on the ground –still supported by her elbows. She was debating whether to leave if he was dangerous right now –maybe _he_ needed a break.

"2D," her small voice broke through his silence. He looked down at her, forgetting that he still looked terrifying with his glaring face. She choked on her breath when his endless eyes met hers, and she forgot everything she had told herself. Her mind couldn't hold onto reality. It let her slip when his eyes stared down upon her, and her revelation slipped through her fingers, which she tried desperately to cling to. "No," she yelled out. "No, not _again_." She grasped onto her head with both hands, closing her eyes as she laid back down on the ground and tried to push out the images. She gasped, and now it was too late. She was lost in the darkness again.

2D recognized her behavior from previous attacks, his eyes growing wide in awe as her own eyes glazed over, and his body became a shadowy figure in her peripheral vision. His body went tight, then he lunged for her, pinning her back. She struggled violently, becoming weary and outraged at this demon. She lusted for his blood –she wanted him to leave. 2D held her arms down above her head, and he fought to keep his body atop hers as she writhed and kicked beneath him, so she couldn't harm either of them with her outlashings. "Noodle! Noodle-girl, _please_."

"Don't call me Noodle-girl, you disgusting git," she spat at him. He had an overwhelming urge to laugh at her insult –forgetting that she used British-English insults being that she was raised with a bunch of British men.

"Fock," he muttered under his breath. He grasped both of her bony wrists, and easily gripped them in one hand. She was straining her neck, as if her head alone could pull her body from under him. Struggling for breath, she tried once more to shake him off, but to no avail. He took her chin in his hand and got her eyes to face him. Hopeful this would work, he covered her eyes with his hand, and she screamed.

"Noodle," he yelled. She froze, and he sighed. "Please. Please, jus' calm down, _please_…" He begged her, his voice ragged and hoarse.

She was breathing heavily. "2D," she spoke, her words barely traveling past her lips. Her lips trembled, and she felt helpless. She had nowhere to move, and she was trapped beneath this beast. She whimpered when he shifted, and his weight pushed against her again.

"I'm here," he assured her, moving his hand to brush through her hair, trying to find a way to reach her mind with just his words.

"Get him! Get the demon off of me, 2D. _It hurts_," she pleaded, shaking her head to get him to pull his hand away.

"I know, Noodle-girl," he moved his hand from her face. "Don't open your eyes yet," he warned.

"But I'm scared," she whispered. He choked back a sob at the sound of her frightened voice, but he did his best not to react to her.

"I know, Noodle, but listen. When yew open yew're eyes again, yo gonna see te demon," he explained. She whimpered, crying silently, her breath was raspy and shaken as she wailed_. "_But_… wait," _he told her. "I promise… nuffink's gowna 'urt yew."

"But 2D –" she wailed quietly.

"Nuffink's gunna 'urt yeh," he repeated. "Jus'… Jus, when yew see te demon… listen… listen fo' me voice, yeh hear? I won' abandon yew. Jus'… listen…"

"No. N-no, _please_! Please don't leave," she begged.

He ignored her plea, "Open yo eyes, Noodle." Without thought, she immediately did as his voice told her to, and began howling with fear when she saw the demon again. Being reduced to tears, 2D followed his own instruction. "Noodle…" he whispered. He grit his teeth, knowing that whispering would get them both nowhere _fast_. He covered her mouth with his hand and yelled, "Noodle!"

Once she quieted down, he removed his hand. "Where are you," she whispered, her delusion fading out, and the light seeping into her blurred vision.

He lowered his head to hers, resting his forehead against her own. "Look," he breathed. "I'm righ' here." He looked deep into the emerald-coloured depths of her eyes, watching transfixedly as her irises twitched from back and forth, looking for him. Her face became stolid as she focused on him, but whilst she gazed upon him, she could read the weariness in his doleful face. Knowing the cause, her chest felt heavy as she blamed herself for it. 2D released her wrists when her expression became painfully mournful and anguished, as if her soul had just died. She closed her eyes tightly and a whimper escaped her lips. "Noodle, I-I…" He didn't know what to say. She whimpered, then came a pained moaning.

Her breath came in rapid fits, and she began gasping for air. "Stuart," she wheezed.

Panicked, he began to stroke her hair, trying to comfort her, misunderstanding her reason for distress. "Ih's okay," he told her.

She shook her head vigorously, and she latched onto his shirt. Her eyes flew open, revealing her distress. "Kuh… C-can't… c-c-can-n-not breathe," she choked, stuttering violently. Bewildered, he immediately pulled himself off of her, and dropped to his hands and knees by her side. His dark voids watched in horror as she continued to struggle for breath.

"Wos going on? I'm not on top o'yew anymores," he turned her face toward him with a gentle hand. "Noodle! Noodle, breev! Please, dun die," he sobbed, confused. She pulled her head away, and her irises rolled into the back of her head, leaving her eyes white and glossy. "No! Nonono! _Stop,_" he pleaded, overwhelmed and scared. Helpless, he watched her in paralyzed fear as she began to spasm.

Her head shook repetitively, in a frantic and unrelenting motion. Her back arched forward, and she pulled her hands to her face, covering her eyes as she strained for her breathing. Her hands moved up, and she took a ferocious hold of her hair, pulling at it and screaming in a stupefied manner. Her arms lurched forward, and she pounded the floor with her fists, almost hitting 2D. Panicked, he scrambled to crouch near her head, and pinned her arms down to keep her from lashing out against herself. She wheezed, shrieking, and her body spasmodically seized. Her head continued to jerk back and forth and her back hit the floor as her feet began to flail angrily, giving her no rest.

She began weeping, fighting to regain control. "Hh-hu-h-hell…" she grunted, growling as she cried. "Hh-huh-help…" Suddenly, her body went limp, and her entire body arched upwards painfully, her faced twisting with pain. 2D released her hands when she whimpered. Still, once her body slumped to the floor with a loud thump, her rapid shallow breathing continued to be tumultuous. Her eyes opened wide, but clearly did not see anything. They were white, as if she were dead. Her hands quaked and came back down to her sides, before she lost consciousness. Her face became slack and her head dropped limply to the side, drool threatening to leak from her mouth. On the verge of completely breaking down, tears flowed in a river down 2D's cheeks. He touched her face, lightly with his fingertips. "Noodle?" He spoke, barely able to find his voice. "Noodle," he called, his voice cracking. He didn't know what he had just witnessed, but knew it was bound to be awful if he didn't check her out.

He used his fingers to check for a pulse on her neck. It was there, but barely. Her chest wasn't moving –_she wasn't breathing_! He pulled at his hair, looking back and forth, hoping something or someone would magically come out of thin air to help her. Realizing he was on his own, 2D thought quickly about the situation. _Not breevin' is te same as drownin', righ'? Yew dun breev when yeh've drowned, but Noodle dun have any watuh in 'er lungs. She jus' needs air, or summfin… She needs summin' ta wake 'er up._

He went back to her side and propped her up, supporting her with his arms. He shook her gently. "Noodle! Noodle, wake up! Dun leave me agin!" Seeing it did nothing, he laid her back down gently, and straddled her body. He cupped one hand over his other, and with a slight blush, brought his hands to the middle of her chest. With a determined look, he pressed down on her chest, pushing against her ribs forcefully to release the air from her lungs as he called out her name. His face was soaked with tears, and there didn't seem to be an end to them in sight as he sobbed, pushing against her chest again, trying to jolt her awake. Finally, after what seemed like forever, but was actually only seconds, Noodle sucked in a loud breath, gasping when 2D shoved down onto her chest. "Noodle," he sobbed, relieved. She was dumbfounded as she looked up at him. His eyes were red, and face was tearstained. With an emotional smile on his face, 2D picked her up, pulling her into his chest as he carried her to her bed. He held her as he crawled onto the covers and sat with her in his lap, holding her close in his arms. "Noode, I… I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he sobbed. Her entire body trembled; her body was blanketed in a cold sheet of sweat. After minutes of no response, 2D pulled his face back. He stroked her hair, pushing some of it behind her ear. She stared at him blankly, as if she wasn't there. Scared, he gently shook her shoulder. "Noodle?"

She blinked, as if she'd only just come back to her body in that moment, instead of when she'd started to breath once more. "What… what happened?"

He hugged her, pulling her head under his chin. "I dun know," he choked, baring his teeth as his face twisted.

"Where was I?" She cried. This time, she pulled back. She looked into his eyes, grateful that she could do so without losing herself. "2D," she spoke in a hushed voice, moving her hand to his face, beneath his eye.

"Yea," he asked, now suddenly overjoyed that she was meeting his eyes.

"I'm scared," she cried quietly, her face pulling itself into a heartbreaking look.

Understanding painted on _his own_ face, 2D took her hand in his own. "I know, Noodle-girl," he breathed. "But, jus' in case t'at might 'appen again, why dun yew res' fo a while," he told her.

"I don't want to go to sleep," she wailed, scared.

"Yew dun haff to," he stroked her bruised cheek comfortingly. "I nevah said tha'. I jus' wan' yew ta relax fo' a bit… I'll stay 'ere wiff yeh," he added. Of course, he would have stayed with her anyhow. He could never just leave her after she had probably almost died just now. He didn't know what had just happened, but he wouldn't take his eyes off of her until he knew she was safe, and until he was sure that she wouldn't stop breathing again.

"No," she shook her head in protest. "What if it happens again… and I don't wake up?" He stared at her, horrified. She saw his face. "You see? We need to go see Russel-sama. Maybe he'll be able to help," she suggested.

2D nodded in agreement. "Yo' right." He let go and got off of the bed, confused as to why she wasn't following. "Wos wrong, Noods?"

Her eyes were drooping slightly. She moved to sit at the edge of the bed and got to her feet. 2D watched as she took a step toward him, but began to fall forward. He caught her before she could hit the floor. "Sorry… I'm tired," she looked up at him, clearly exhausted.

"C'mere… I'll 'old yeh," he told her. He pulled her into his arms, carrying her close to his chest. She was almost unconscious, her head occasionally falling against 2D's chest as he carried her to Russel's room, below 2D's. He knocked on the door, nervous for himself, and anxious for the girl in his arms. As the door opened, he could see in one corner of the room was a pile of empty food boxes, and a six-pack. There were records and wires strewn across the floor, and a game system to the side of his bed, connected to a medium sized T.V. in front of the window. The most striking thing in the room, however, was Russel. His eyes wide once he saw 2D at his door, he quickly became angered when he spotted the battered and weary Noodle lying in his arms.

"'D, what tha hell happened," he barked.

"I dun know, Russ," 2D whimpered. He snuck past the man and gently lowered Noodle, sitting her on Russel's bed. She was barely able to comprehend what was going on, but she tried her best to listen. She was mostly silent, and continued drifting off. 2D turned to Russel to explain what happened, "She went mad like las' time an' tried ta 'urt me. But then she stopped an' 'ad a fit, and she stopped breevin'. N'she wos shakin' an' twitchin' an'… an' I couldn' stop ih, Russel!" he explained hysterically. "She wouldn' wake up," he sobbed, sitting back down next to her and holding her tightly, rubbing her arms.

Russel, though morbidly disturbed, tried to think of a reasonable explanation. It came to him easily –he'd seen it before. He immediately became serious. "You said she wuz shakin'? Like a seizure," he asked, businesslike. 2D nodded, answering him.

"Yes, Russel-sama," Noodle confirmed in a weary voice, her eyes fixed on the floor as she continued to doze off.

He sighed, relieved. "I think you had a psychogenic seizure, baby-girl."

She sighed too, satisfied that it seemed to be nothing more. "That makes sense," she yawned, no longer caring for anything but the bed she sat upon. She just wanted to curl up and go to sleep, but she was too scared to allow herself to become unconscious again.

"Yea, it fits what 'D said," Russel rubbed his chin, thinking. "Was she kickin' and stutterin, too," he asked 2D. He came to sit on the other side of Noodle.

2D stood, and Noodle leaned into Russel, who hugged her to his side. "Yeah, she wos doin' t'at. But… wot's a psychotic seizure?"

Noodle chuckled, though the situation didn't call for humour. "A psycho_genic _seizure," Russel corrected the singer, "Is a seizure someone haz when dey get stressed out, or emotional."

"Oh," 2D took in the information. His bottom-lip trembled when he realised what must have made her so upset. "I'm sorry fo' that, Noodle-girl," he apologized.

Her face dropped, "It's not your fault –"

"Yes, ih is," he cut her off. "If I'da jus' talked, like yew asked, t'en yeh'd be fine."

"Yes, maybe, but it was going to happen sooner or later, Stuart," she spoke quietly. "And besides," she waited for him to look at her, "Now, I don't feel the demon when I see you anymore." Her eyes welled up, becoming overwhelmed.

2D walked back over to her, forgetting Russel for a moment. His eyes never left hers, and he grinned emotionally. "T'as true…" He whispered. He pulled her chin up with his fingers and gently kissed her cheek. "Yew need to rest," he told her. "I'll bring yew lunch lateh…" He looked to the drummer. "Fanks, Russ," he added before leaving them alone.

Russel smiled as 2D left, but turned to look at Noodle curiously. "What happened between you two?"

She looked up at him. "Didn't 2D just explain all of that?" She asked.

"Yeah, but…" he shook his head. "Did anythin' else happen?"

"Like what," she asked, confused.

"Er… nuthin' I guess," he concluded. He hugged her to his side, then let her go, "Go on, an' lay down."

"Are you sure?" She asked, worried.

"Yea," he told her. "Don't worry. You wuz just stressed out, baby-girl. It won't 'appen again –'specially not if you's asleep," he reassured her.

She nodded, trusting him, but willing to take any explanation if it meant she could go to sleep, and escape for a little while. "If you say so…"

He smirked, "Daddy knows so. Now go on, you need ta recuperate. Seizures kinda wipe a person out."

"No kidding," she yawned, resting her head on his pillows.

He tucked her in, "Now, I'mma go ta tha studio. I'mma try ta radio Muds, see when he be back," he told her.

She latched onto his shirt as he began to turn away, "Wait… Russel-sama. Will… will you sing to me –to relax me? Sing me a lullaby?" She asked, looking up at him like that ten-year-old girl he had fallen in love with.

He smiled gently, "I don' know any lullabies, baby-girl."

"Then a song… any song," she begged, her bottom lip pouting.

He gave a faux sigh, and sat on the edge of the bed. He stroked her hair, "How 'bout… well, ih's kinda a rap."

She nodded, "_Please_."

"Alright," he gave in. "I guess I'll give it a try…"

He took a deep breath, and took one of his pictures from his dresser next to the bed. He looked back and forth between the picture of 12-year-old Noodle, and the one now lying in his bed, showing the picture to her. Then he looked down at her, and began speaking to her, in a smooth-flowing rhythm, "_Yeah, I know sometimes thin's may not alwayz make sense to you right now, but hey, what daddy always tell you? Straighten up little soldier; stiffen up that upper lip. What'chou crying about? You got me." _She watched him carefully as she saw the music take him over.

"_Noodle, I know you miss the band, and I know you miss your dad, when I'm gone, but I'm tryna give you the life that I never had. I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh; I can see it in your eyes –deep inside you wanna cry, 'cause you're scared; I ain't there? Daddy's wit' you in your prayers._

"_No more crying, wipe them tears; daddy's here, no more nightmares. We gon' pull tagether through it, we gon' do it. Noodle; uncle's crazy, ain't he? Yeah, but he loves you girl, and you better know it. We're all we got in this world: when it spins, when it swirls, when it whirls, when it twirls._

"_This little beautiful girl –lookin' puzzled, in a daze. I knew it wuz confusin' you; 2D wuz always on the move, Murdoc wuz always on the news. I tried to keep ya sheltered from it, but somehow it seems, the harder that I tried to do that, the more it backfired on me. All the things growing up, yo' daddy, that he had to see. Daddy don't want you to see, but'chou seen just as much as he did. We did not plan it to be this way –Gorillaz and me, but things have gotten so bad between us, I don't see us ever bein' the same ever again. Like we used to be when we was a little younger, but then of course everything always happens for a reason... I guess it wuz always meant to be. That it's just something we have no control over –and that's what destiny is. But no more worries; rest your head and go to sleep. Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream_."

He sang the chorus, "_Now, hush little baby, don't you cry; everything's gonna be alright. Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady, I told ya, daddy's here to hold ya through the night. I know it feels strange here right now and we don't know why; we fear how we feel inside. It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby, but I promise, you're gonna be alright_."

He went back to his rap, "It's _funny. I remember far back one year, my daddy had no money. My momma wrapped the Christmas presents up, and stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from my dad, 'cause he couldn't buy 'em. I'll never forget that Christmas –he sat up the whole night crying. 'Cause my dad felt like a bum, see he had a job, but 'is job was ta keep da food on the table for me and mom. And at the time, every house that we lived in either kept getting broken into and robbed, or shot up on the block and my mom wuz savin' money for me in a jar. Tryna start a piggy bank for me so I could go to college. Almost had a thousand dollars 'til someone broke in and stole it. And I know it hurt so bad it broke my momma's heart, and it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart_

"_Mom and dad wuz arguin' a lot so I moved back, inta Britain, in a flat one bedroom apartment. And I'd moved back to the other side of the world to go to work. And that's when yo' daddy went ta London wit' his drums and met Mr. Niccals; and Kyuzo flew you out to join us. But not long afta, the band broke up, and you had to leave me._

"_Then you went to see the world, and you didn't like it, and you were too young to understand it. Gorillaz became a rollin' stone –gone and developed a habit, and it all happened too fast for any one of us to grab it. I'm just sorry you were there and had to experience it first hand. 'Cause all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud... Now we's sitting in this empty floor, just reminiscing. Lookin' at your younger pictures, it just trips me out, to see how much yous has grown, it's almost like you're an adult now. Wow, guess you pretty much are –and daddy's still here. Noodle I'm talkin' to you now; daddy's still here. I like the sound of that, yeah. It's got a ring to it, don't it? Shh, everyone's only gone for the momen'._"

He sang once more, "_Now, hush little baby, don't you cry; everything's gonna be alright. Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady, I told ya, daddy's here to hold ya through the night. I know it feels strange here right now and we don't know why; we fear how we feel inside. It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby, but I promise, you're gonna be alright -And if you ask me to, daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. I'mma give you the world. I'mma buy a diamond ring for you; I'mma sing for you. I'll do anything for you to see you smile. And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine, I'mma break that birdie's neck. I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya, and make him eat every carat; don't fuck with dad…_" She gazed up at him, amazed and delighted with his song.

He smiled, "I love you, baby-girl." He kissed her lips lightly, then ruffled her hair.

"Thank you, papa," she whispered, rolling onto her side to fall asleep. He sat by her side, until her breathing slowed and she fell asleep peacefully.

_Something filled up_  
_My heart with nothing_  
And _someone told me not to cry_

_But now that I'm older_  
_My heart's colder_  
_And I can see that it's a lie_

_Children, wake up_  
_Hold your mistake up_  
_Before they turn the summer into dust_

_If the children don't grow up_  
_Our bodies get bigger but our hearts get torn up_  
_We're just a million little gods causing rainstorms_  
_Turning every good thing to rust_

_I guess we'll just have to adjust_

_With my lightning bolts a-glowin'_  
_I can see where I am going to be_  
_When the reaper, he reaches and touches my hand_

_With my lightning bolts a-glowin'_  
_I can see where I am going_  
_With my lightning bolts a-glowin'_  
_I can see where I am go-going_

_You better look out below!_

The Arcade Fire -_Wake up_

* * *

**The rap, no, I didn't write it. I changed the words from another rap I adore, by a man named **_**Marshall Mathers**_**. The song is called "Mockingbird" by Eminem and it's beautiful. If you want to know what Russel was saying/ what it meant, message me. If you wanna use it, or anything I've written, or characters I've made from other stories, just ask me. Kay? Ask! Or else… I'll find you…**


	17. In Four Years Passed

**YAY! Do any of you know how special today is!**

**That's right, you get the next chapter of Empire Ants, because you deserve it.**

**But that's not all that's special about today… It's officially my EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY today! I feel old XP**

**I don't expect presents =D**

**But, reviews would make me squeal with delight.**

**Have fun with your read. Enjoy…**

* * *

Still in Russel's soft bed, Noodle rolled over onto her side, and opened her eyes slightly. She was still clad in her pajamas from earlier that morning, and still exhausted. Her body felt heavy and sore, but her head urged her to awaken, and her stomach demanded nourishment. She looked around the room until she saw the clock sitting atop the dresser at the side of the bed. It sat next to the picture Russel had shown her earlier. It was just of her, sitting on the ground with her guitar in her lap. 2D had snuck up on her and snapped the photo because he said they might as well try and make the good times last. At the time, Noodle had no idea what he had meant by that, and doubted if he did either… but he had been right. She returned her gaze to the numbers glowing on the shining black surface of the clock, opening her eyes slightly more. She blinked when she had barely made them out: 18:00. She did a double take: 18:01. "_Irodori! Kusoo,_"she moaned as_ s_he rolled over onto her back and sat up stiffly. She rubbed her eyes. "Gah, it is _so late_." She looked around –the room was empty. She shivered. Being alone was not a very comforting thought_._ That last attack had her wary –what if she had been alone when she'd seized? She shook her head, trying to empty her mind of the dark thoughts.

She threw the blankets to her side and straightened her legs out in front of her. She straightened her back, stretching her arms out above her head and closing her eyes. She took three slow, deep breaths, and leaned to her left, breathing slowly as she counted half a minute, relieving the tension and stretching out her sore muscles. She straightened herself out, so she was centre once more and took three more breaths. She then leaned to her right and repeated the gesture. Once she was satisfied, she turned to face the edge of the mattress and scooted off of the bed, hissing as her bare toes touched the cold metallic floor. She stood to her feet and took the four steps necessary to exit Russel's bedroom. She walked the short distance across the corridor and entered the lavatory to relieve herself, then rinse her face off with cold water. She patted her face dry, avoiding her reflection. She exited into the cold corridor and turned to her right so she could reach the end and press the small button on the wall. She waited all too long for the clang of the metal monster to approach and, eventually, the door of the lift opened to allow her entry. Once she stepped inside, she turned around and pressed the button labeled: study.

She considered just setting right down where she was and taking a nap, but that might have been an exaggeration of how sluggish the lift was. Instead, Noodle opted for leaning against the chilly wall of the lift, crossing her arms low in front of her stomach casually. She pondered convincing Murdoc to install another fine tune into _this_ lift. Maybe something a bit less… well, something that wouldn't drive you crazy if you were trapped in the lift back at Kong for 10 minutes before you gave up on 2D finding you and deciding to kick out the screen in the ceiling, then climb your way to the next exit… which happened to be the roof, where, like in the elevator, there was an emergency exit door, but it took some maneuvering to get through. Who puts a door on the ceiling? Needless to say… that song drove her mad, though she had almost loved it again the first time she'd heard it after escaping the Hellhole.

Once the lift made its quiet, metallic screech, Noodle straightened her stance, her arms dropping to her sides, waiting for the doors to finally give way so she could enter the study. But as luck had it, Noodle stopped mid-stride when a shaggy mess of azure came into her view. There he stood: shirtless, smoldering cigarette hanging limply from his lips, his left hand deep in his jean's pocket, and he wasn't even looking at her. He was slouched over, staring at the ground. Once the door opened fully, he leaned forward, about to step inside, when he noticed a pair of tiny, bare feet. His eyebrows knit together before his left one was raised slightly. He looked up with his eyes, only slightly raising his head. When he saw her face, his own relaxed and he smiled warmly. She stared at him, slightly confused by his current demeanor. "Oh. 'ey, Noodle-girl. Yeh feelin' bettah? Y'sure slept a lot. Yew missed lunch…" He told her brightly.

"Hello, 2D-san," Noodle responded, trying to think of what else she was supposed to say. She rubbed her arm nervously, looking down.

2D raised his eyebrow, and reached for his cigarette. He crushed the burning end by rubbing it onto his jeans, and pocketed the last bit. Next, he began reaching forward to lift her chin up with the tips of his fingers. "'ey, now don' go back ta that' formal crap. Yew an' I bowf know t'at we're a lot closer t'en fo' yew t'be callin' me _san."_

Noodle's eyes shot up to meet his, astonished. "How did you –"

"I can remembah a fing or two… As I recall, I 'ad a pretty good Jap'nese teacha." He dropped his hand from her face, then winked. The gesture, though it had been like a bullet running through Noodle, was quickly followed by a cheeky, wide grin from the gap-toothed singer. He stuck his tongue out through his gap just to finish it off.

That did it. Seeing his ridiculous face, Noodle's cheek twitched, and she burst into laughter. Her eyes closed, she was grasping her abdomen, trying to catch her breath. As soon as she realised what she'd just done, she gasped, her eyes opened wide, and she stared up at 2D incredulously, who looked equally surprised. But 2D's surprise instantly melted into pure joy and he chuckled, grinning madly. He rushed forward and scooped up Noodle into his arms. She gasped, caught off guard. She latched tightly onto his shoulders, hiding her face against his shoulder as he spun her in a circle and lowered her down onto her feet, coming to a stop. He held his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

Noodle pulled back slightly, looking up at 2D, her face now its normal, impassive state. 2D wanted to cry, he was so happy. But, he knew Noodle was curious as to what was going on, even if she said nothing. He sniffed, and decided to answer her eyes. "M'sorry, Noodle-girl, if I scared yeh a bit." She shook her head dismissively and grinned up at him, marveling his deep, black eyes. She'd not looked into them –_actually looked into them_, not just at them –in a frightfully long time. She'd forgotten how pleasant they were.

"See, tha's it," 2D interrupted her reverie. He lightly brushed his fingers along her bruised cheek. "Righ' there…" He looked into her emerald eyes, and hugged her close to his chest. She wrapped her own arms around him tentatively. His voice became strained, sadness and joy painting it. "Noodle. I've been waitin' t'see yo' smile… f'so long," he whispered. "Four years… I waited f'yew… t'see yew… Every day yew wos gone, I wanted t'see yeh…" His tears had finally won their escape. Noodle clutched 2D, wrapping her arms around him fully now, burying her face in his chest.

"An' I know ih's not much, Noodle, but ih's so much o'everyfin I've been missin… I know yeh not bettah," he choked, "An' I know yeh've still go' a long ways ta go… an' yew won' evah be te same." Noodle's own eyes were becoming hot now, her younger self slipping from her grasp, and she, like 2D, knew she'd never be that girl again. "But… I-I... I still want yeh here wiff me…" He pulled back and smiled down at her. He stroked her hair, his fingers tracing down until his hand cupped her bruised cheek. "I dun care 'ow diff'ren yew are… yo still my Noodle," his lips trembled. She sobbed lightly, sucking in a breath and biting her lip as grinned back up at him. "An' t'ere ain't nuffink yew can do about it," he poked, trying to lift the sullen mood. She chuckled momentarily, burying her face against his chest once more.

"You know, most people just say 'Good afternoon' and move on with their lives when they happen to run into one another," Noodle whispered.

2D chuckled, "Yeah… but _we're_ not mos' _people_…" 2D looked away thoughtfully, not releasing Noodle quite yet. "Tha' song comes ta my min' righ' now, actually…"

2D shivered when he felt warm fingers brush along the right side of his abdomen. He looked down at her curiously. She stared at the place her fingers brushed along, "2D…" She looked up at him. "Where did this scar come from?" This scar was not the one fans had seen on the Demon Days album. This one was much more new, on the opposite side of his body, and lower down, closer to his gut.

He looked down at her fingers and released his grip. He sighed, pushing both hands into his jean pockets. "… life wosn' all too easy wiffout'chew 'ere, Noods," he told her, hoping she would drop the subject.

"I want to know… who hurt you," she pleaded quietly.

He sighed once more, "Story time, eh?" She nodded. He shook his head, "Not righ' now. Yew need te eat firs'." He reached forward with his hand, and wiped the fallen tears on Noodle's face away with gentle fingers. "Yew're awready thin as a needle, and yew missed lunch t'day. Russ wouldn' be too 'appy f'e knew tha'." he admonished. She bowed her head slightly.

"I've put on a couple of pounds," she mumbled.

He barely heard her. "So wot? That puts yew at, like, two an' a half stones now, right?" He chuckled. She scoffed. "'_ey_. Jus' a bit of a light joke." He poked her side, and she gasped. He quickly took hold of her hand before she could respond, and began leading her through the study. "Come on, now. Te food's just settin' there, so we migh' as well eat ih. Maybe it'll learn betteh, eh?" He opened the door into the lounge and waited for her to walk in before him. "… Whot if ih actually did learn 'ow ta go summehr, though?" He thought aloud.

"Well, then I guess we would be hungry," Noodle answered. 2D smiled. He loved that she considered his musings when both Russel and Murdoc did almost the opposite.

"So whot do yeh wanna eat, Noodle?" 2D asked, still smiling to himself.

She shrugged, "I don't really know." She rubbed her stomach, "Anything sounds good." Her mouth began to water as she thought of the many things she could choose from.

"How about some yogurt? An' maybe I'll make yeh a pancake," he offered.

She looked at him suggestively, "Since when do _you _cook?"

He smirked, "Had ta learn _some_time. Couldn' jus' eat takeout _awl _te time."

"Sounds good," she nodded. She grinned slightly when she saw Russel snoring on the large couch pressed up against the wall of the lounge. "Do you think he'll wake up if you cook?"

2D shook his head, "Nah. 'E's knackered. Been talkin' ta Muds awl day, an' e' just ate anyways," 2D told her.

* * *

"What's the mattah?" 2D asked Noodle as the lift doors opened for the two of them to enter.

She was cradling her abdomen. "I think my stomach is having a disagreement with the food I ate," she sighed quietly, wincing when her stomach gurgled, but glad that her body seemed to be handling the food okay. She didn't feel as though she were about to heave, so she assumed it was fine.

He looked forward, his face blank. He pressed the button for the lift to descend. "Do yew fink yo' gonna retch?"

She shook her head. "No. I think I should be fine. It'll go away soon, I'm sure," she reassured him, moving her arms to rest at her side. He nodded. They waited in silence as the lift took them below the surface of Plastic Beach, down to 2D's underwater bedroom, which had acted as a prison to him for more than a year. Once the door finally opened, 2D walked out, assuming correctly that Noodle was right behind him. "Why did we come down here?" She asked.

"I got summfin t'at belongs te yew. I broke it, the frame, te night yew came back, but I 'ad anothah lying aroun'," he told her, turning to smile excitedly. She followed him through the door and looked around the seemingly organized mess of a room whilst he began looking through the few drawers in his dresser. Once he'd found what he was looking for, he lifted the flat square to his face, gazing at it lovingly. He looked up at her, with the same adoring expression, and walked towards her with deliberate steps. She looked at his face, until he stood right in front of her. He held out the picture-frame, and slowly, she reached for it. She turned the picture upright, looking at it carefully. The memory that came back to her from gazing upon it was very faded, and almost completely wiped out, but it still called out to her powerfully. She grinned, tearing up, looking at her most beautiful memory, full of love. It was the picture she had left behind for 2D, the day the El Mañana video had been shot. "S'me favourite pic'tcha', _too_" he told her, looking down at it as she held it in her hands. "I wan' yew ta have it. Ih's yo's." She nodded, looking up at him. She rushed forward and hugged him tightly around the waist. He returned her embrace with a sad grin.

"2D, I have something for you, too," she remembered. "I've had it a while, but I forgot about it." She let go of him. "It's in my bedroom."

He scratched his head as he spoke, "I dun remembah anyfink tha' ih could be."

She grinned slightly, anxious to be able to give him what he had left behind. "Put a shirt on. I'll show you."

He nodded, only now remembering he was half naked. He walked over to his small bedside dresser, grabbing a shirt that stuck out of one drawer. He hoped it wasn't too dirty, and pulled it over his head. After he was covered, he reached for the clear, orange bottle resting on its side atop his dresser. He pressed down on the lid, twisting it and popping it open with his thumb. He tipped the bottle so two pills fell onto his palm, and threw his head back as he popped them into his mouth, swallowing them dry. He closed the bottle and threw it onto his bed, turning to Noodle, who was wearing a small frown. "I'm awl set," he told her. She turned on the spot and began walking out of the bedroom, towards the lift. It took 2D a moment to realise he was supposed to follow, so he hurried towards the lift, and made it inside just as the doors were beginning to close.

"So whot's awl this abou'?" 2D's curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"I found things… I think you forgot them when you left," she explained. "I didn't want to… mess with Murdoc-san's belongings. And I never found anything that belonged to Russel-sama. Only you…"

"Oh, well tha' wos really nice o'you, Noodle," he smiled down at her. She nodded, facing the door. Realising that was all she had to say after a moment, he started again. "Whot abou' te Geep?" Noodle's eyes grew wide, and her shoulders hunched over. She rubbed her arm nervously. "Why're yew fidgeh'in' Noodle?"

She blushed, and held herself tighter. "Um. The _Geep_?" She bit her lip, not wanting to answer to _that _question.

"Yeah. How's te Geep doin'?" He asked again.

"Um…" She took a deep breath. "It is… kind of at the bottom of the ocean… about ten miles away… possibly further, because of the currents…" She pulled a strand of hair out of her face nervously.

His eyes grew wide, "Are yeh serious, Noodle-girl?" She nodded shyly. He laughed, and she looked up at him incredulously. "Aw, it's just a piece o'scrap, Noodle. Nuffink ta worry abou'... _Though_," he giggled, "I fink it bes' not ta tell Murdoc."

She sighed, "Yeah. I do not think he will be too happy about it."

"If 'e really wonts it… if 'e finds ou' tha' is –if 'e really wonts ih, then 'e can use tha' _damn_ submarine o'his ta get it," he pondered.

"I suppose," she agreed quietly.

Once the metal doors budged open, the two of them exited the lift, carefully stepping over the piles of scrap and junk to get out of the entrance, and outside, where those two abnormal birds always seemed to rest. Noodle began walking ahead of 2D, but suddenly wanting her to be near to him, 2D took a long stride and reached out for her right hand as it swung behind her, enveloping it gently in his own. Her other hand still held her precious photo. She stared up at him, slowing her pace to walk side by side with him. They began to slowly descend the steps. Noodle kept her eyes on where she was stepping, looking forward and with her head slightly bowed, whilst 2D's gaze bounced from place to place, his free hand holding onto the railing for support. "_Of all the colours _'e could'a picked, why do yeh fink Murdoc chose ta paint dis pile a'rubbish _pink_," he thought aloud, sure it was the cheapest colour of paint… but _pink_?

"I don't know, 2D," Noodle answered absentmindedly. "Why don't you ask him? Maybe it's his favourite," she joked lightly, looking at him with a faux grin and tired eyes.

"I fink I'm te las' person e'd tell," 2D replied, his feet coming into contact with the hard plastic ground.

"Why is that," she asked. She suddenly hissed, flinching as a sharp piece of plastic came into contact with the bottom of her bare foot. 2D grinned, and released her hand. He put his left arm around her shoulders and bent down sideways to swing his right arm behind her knees and lifted her off of the ground. He held her so she was almost in a sitting position, with her arms hugging his neck loosely. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Do yeh fink we'll eveh go back ta the mainland," he changed the subject. His mood was slowly sinking, and his words reflected his longing.

Noodle's eyebrows scrunched together, wondering why 2D would've avoided her question, but this was 2D. His thoughts were always chaotic and had small attention spans. Though, he seemed to have gained more of an awareness of everything around him in her absence. He's much more careful with his choice of words now than ever before. "I do not know if we'll go back… do you not like it here?"

He sighed, his expression deep in thought, "_Not exac'ly_, no"

"Why is that," she pressed.

"Do _yew_ like it 'ere," he reversed the question, looking at her sideways.

She caught the change, but shook it off. "I… like being with my family," her answer was broad.

"But do yeh like ih_ here_? On te island, I mean," he asked pointedly.

She thought about it for a moment, piecing the best answer together. "It feels so… isolated here… it is… _comforting_… but, kind of ominous… I feel better around my family… but… I kind of miss Kong… the way things _used_ to be…"

"Yeah… I miss ih too," he told her, staring forward as he walked. "But, _maybe_ not the zombies," he added, stopping in place. He reached forward, maneuvering carefully, with Noodle in his arms, to open the door to the lighthouse, then carefully lowered Noodle to her feet, and followed her inside. Once she had entered, she went to her small table and placed the frame she held next to her other photo, and continued walking to her bedroom.

As 2D stepped through the doorway, and closed the door behind him, he could almost see the day he had first shown Noodle her new bedroom back in Kong. The way she looked at him, and how excited she was. She had jumped into his arms, hugging him close. He'd never felt so warmly before –the simple pleasure of seeing the smile of a child. A child he had befriended, as he watched her grow, and loved her more everyday… and then she was gone. Even though she was standing –rather walking –right in front of him, leading him through the comfortable space of her own personal lounge, to the stairs that led up to her own bedroom, she had never really fully returned. Something was still off. But _who was he _to make such a statement, even in thought? He isn't exactly the same man he used to be, either…

After he'd returned for their second album, he'd gained his confidence back, though he was still the same 2D. But, since Murdoc had found him and 'convinced' him to sing for Plastic Beach, he'd been drowned. He sunk deep down, cascading into a depressive and unrelenting state of panic that abandoned him in fear and left its scars. Sure, Murdoc was damn good at putting on a show, like that last pirate radio broadcast where he acted all buddy-buddy with 2D, then gone and snuffed him with chloroform, but 2D knew the truth –the drill of it all. Of course, Noodle's presence seemed to wash it away. She made it all right. She made him feel better.

They were already in the centre of Noodle's bedroom before 2D had time to register that they'd ascended the staircase. She walked over to her bed and crouched down on her hands and knees, reaching underneath the bed's frame and taking hold of the handle to the suitcase she'd left forgotten. She pulled it out with partial effort, and twisted it around her, so she could set herself on the ground and lean against the bed. She looked up at 2D, searching his eyes, and patted the ground next to her. He immediately stepped forward, almost tripping over his feet, and bent down close to her, sitting almost precisely where she had indicated. She studied him from the corner of her eye as she deliberately picked the lock of the suitcase, then unfastened the buckles, and once she had lifted the lid about an inch, she took a deep breath, and gently flung it open, so she no longer had to support the lid.

2D quietly gasped when he saw its contents, and he smiled reverently. He looked at her, still grinning goofily, and reached forward to grab an object that fans worldwide had longed to have themselves. He lifted the famed radio-helmet up and gently placed it on her head. "Well, look ah tha'. It still fits yeh, Noodle." She blushed slightly, and reached forward to pull out the rest of her aged outfit. She stood, and folded them, placing them in the bottom left drawer of her dresser. After, she took her place next to 2D once more, with her helmet still in place. He was staring incredulously at the things set before him.

He began digging through everything, and Noodle bent over the suitcase to guide him. She pulled out his old photo albums first. He sat back as she handed them to him. His grin was still etched onto his features as he looked them over. He opened the first one, and his smile wavered. He began flipping through it, pulling out a picture every now and then, and tore a few in places, placing the remainder of the torn bits back in their spots in the album. He stood, and walked over to Noodle's trash bin. He pulled his lighter out of his pocket, and lit the photos he held in his hand, watching them smolder until nothing but ash was left. He pocketed his lighter once more, and walked back to Noodle, sitting on the ground once more. He saw the astonishment in her eyes, though her face was impassive, and decided to explain. "She don' belong in there… She dun 'ave a place." She instantly understood, and was slightly surprised at his gesture. He had gone through his album and destroyed all of his pictures of _her:_ Paula.

He turned the pages of the first photo album, going back to the first page. He scooted closer to Noodle, holding the book open in one palm. He leaned in close and showed it to her. She leaned over, peering in at the picture of a young man. He was obviously handsome, with spiky, azure hair and blue eyes –no scars, no bruising. The contrast was striking. He was standing in an open doorway, with a large duffle bag slung over his shoulder, and full set of teeth smiling at the camera. "Me mum took this pic'tcha, before I lef' ta work in tha' music shop. T'is is befo' Murdoc 'ad gone and smashed me face in," he told her. In a knee-jerk reaction, she looked up at him, her eyes wide, then looked back down at the picture, amazed at the damage that had been done. "I 'ad bettah days, I guess…" He sighed. He turned a couple more pages over. "T'is album's a bit old," he told her as he came to the page he was searching for. It was another picture of a young boy with shaggy brown hair and the same striking blue eyes. He was sitting in a tree, his eyes wild and he was smiling impishly. Her eyes drifted back up at 2D, and he was staring down at her.

"I like you better with blue hair," she spoke quietly.

He chuckled, "Yeah? T'is is before I fell at o'tha' tree an' me hair fell out… _Ahtually_, t'is is te tree I fell from, the very day I fell." He closed the album, and opened the second one, which was slightly bigger. "T'is is afta yew came," he looked at her sideways, going through the pictures and reminiscing. "Remembah when we blew up yo' island fo' the firs' time, an' we awl wen' on there wiff yeh?" He asked. She nodded, looking at yet another picture. She was clad in the same clothes they would later use to shoot El Mañana, and lying in the middle of the small plain full of grass and butterflies floating about. She had her head rested on 2D's stomach, sleeping as he stared into the sky. Russel took the picture just before Murdoc woke her up, complaining that they'd left the ice chest down on the ground and they needed to get down so he could get shitfaced –as he'd put it. After a few minutes of skimming over the many memories, he closed the album and put it to the side, stacking the three albums atop one another. He pulled out Noodle's old Les Paul –her very first guitar –and placed it to the side as well. She stood then, and took her guitars, hanging the larger one on the extra place to hang from the wall, and she leaned the smaller guitar against the wall. He pulled out his old diary and smirked, looking toward her as she walked around him again. "Yeh weren' goin' through me stuff, were yeh?"

She shook her head slowly, reaching to take hold of yet another object. She grabbed hold of her rucksack, and spilled its contents into an empty drawer as she answered him, "No. I only found them, and put them to the side," she stated truthfully, and then she moved to sit back down beside him.

His smirk grew wider, and he murmured, "Are yeh sure abou' tha', Noodle-girl?"

She grinned, playing along, "Darn... I guess you caught me. Now I know all of your dirty little secrets, Stuart."

His smirk was replaced by horror. "Wha'," he chirped as he opened the diary, "I didn' write nuffink _tha' bad_, did I?"

She giggled, "Relax, 2D. I was only teasing." He grinned in understanding, closing the diary and placing in on the stack of photo albums.

She placed something in his lap, and he took hold of it, bringing it to his face. His face became stolid, then snapped into unmistakable glee. He dropped it to his side and squealed, hugging Noodle close to his side. He kissed her forehead, smiling brightly, "I can't believe yeh foun' t'is," he picked his collectors' edition of Dawn of the Dead back up with a free hand, his other around Noodle's waist.

"There are a few more of your movies in there," she told him.

"I can't believe yeh wen' an' brought _awl _t'is stuff wit'chyeh…" He thought aloud. He shot his gaze back at her. "How'd yeh find ih?"

Her eyes grew sad. Watching her change in expression, 2D grimaced, confused. "When I… got back. My room… it had fallen apart… I could not stay in there…" 2D sighed, remembering how he'd watched it slowly fall apart… and hating how he could do nothing to stop it. "So I moved into your bedroom," Noodle continued. "It was the cleanest… and most familiar… I found these things in your closet…" she explained.

"How… why'd yeh stay… an' live awl by yehself? Weren'chyeh lonely, Noodle?" 2D asked her, his eyebrows knit together, their conversation moving onto a much darker subject than he had anticipated, but he didn't want her to stop. He wanted to know what she went through.

She closed her eyes, they were now becoming hot, and her vision blurred slightly. "Even after thirty long months in Hell," she whispered, her voice leaden with pain "I had never felt so lonely as when I had finally come home… and there was nobody there," she whispered, her throat feeling heavy and swollen.

His eyes grew small as his face reflected his grief for her. When the first tear escaped her eye as she blinked, he tightened his grip around her waist and pulled into his lap, and began rubbing her back, trying to offer comfort, but he knew it might be best to talk it out, like she used to have him do after _he'd_ been hurt. He took a deep breath, and rested his chin atop her head, curling her into him. "When yew came back… from the Maldives, whot 'appened?"

She sniffed, telling him the gist of that day that her life had been destroyed, "I got back, and dropped my things off in my bedroom closet… I went looking for everyone, but... Kong was empty. I came to your bedroom, and… it was empty too." 2D squeezed Noodle, letting her know he was with her now. She swallowed back a sob, "I saw your laptop, and realised that you would all be back in about twenty minutes, so I decided to wait in the lobby… I went to the lift, but as it came down, everything got cold… and dark, and… I-I saw him… the Demon Boy… He smiled… and then, everything went black… and when I woke up…" she shuddered violently.

"He 'ad taken yew," 2D finished, his expression violent. After a moment of silence, he gulped. "Whot… whot's it like… _there_," he asked nervously, hoping he wasn't pushing her too much.

She shivered again, whispering ominously, "Time is frozen, so I never grew hungry… but I aged, because my body was still bound to the mortal world… I've never experienced so much pain and suffering in all of my natural-born life… It was truly… the lake of fire… the demons… every moment is torture and hate… they would come at me… and when it first happened…" she shuddered violently, sobbing, "I thought I was going to die… but it never came…"

2D kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back. "When yew came back… why didn't yeh smile? How come yew were so… _life_less."

"They left me moribund," she whispered. "In order for a living soul to survive in Hell, all emotion must be abandoned and forgotten… When I thought about you... or when I expressed my pain… or any emotion at all, they would sense it, and they would hurt me worse than if I took it quietly." He gently took her face in his hand, and turned her to face him. He stroked the bruising around her eye. Her face was stone, but her eyes were anguished. She knew he wanted to know why she'd come out with this nasty bruise. "Just a split second of emotion," she stated quietly.

He grimaced, "How bad did they leave yeh?" Noodle froze, shocked at his question. She pulled out of his lap, and his face dropped. Her face became stolid, her eyes blank. She stood, returning to her dresser. "Do you remember those surveillance cameras Murdoc had installed all around Kong?" She asked as she dug through the same drawer she had placed her old outfit in. He nodded, though she didn't see him, and he stood to his feet as she had. "They had still been working when I came back, and a still frame had been taken when I walked past…" She thought back, remembering that flash of light that had spooked her, and she pulled out the ghastly photo –one that she had only ever looked at once, and never thought about.

She pulled the photo close to her chest, chewing on her lips as she met his eyes nervously and she walked up to him slowly. She could feel her hands trembling, and she bowed her head, staring at the ground as she looked at it once more, then her face turned a slight shade of green with disgust. She stretched her arm toward him slowly, handing the photo to 2D, who took it cautiously. He gasped loudly, stepping back, his knees buckled from underneath him, and he sat on the edge of her bed. He lifted his hand to his forehead, rubbing it in shock. He looked back up at her, his mouth agape. She sat down next to him, waiting for his response.

"Bloody hell. T'is is… ih's ghastly," he whispered, tears building in his eyes as he looked upon the torn and battered woman, unbelieving as he studied the photo of what seemed to be taken right out of a horror film. In the corridor, down close to the entrance of the Hellhole, this young woman was leaning against the wall for support. Her clothes torn, her legs, abdomen, and arms exposed, she was painted in a thick coat of crimson. Her eyes were weary and lost, and her hair hung in dark, violet chunks halfway down her back. Even with blood covering most of her body, he could still see a deep gash on the side of her right leg. Even her mouth, opened and struggling for breath, was tinted with the crimson colour. Her face was swollen, and she looked like death, literally nothing but skin and bone. How she'd survived was far beyond a miracle of sheer will and strength. He moved his hand to his hair, the first of many tears now crawling down his face as he bit onto his lip painfully. "Y-Yew look like yew… sh-should 'ave been… dead," he whispered, the only thing he was able to compare her state to, barely able to choke the words out.

She looked away, curling her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head upon her knees. "That's exactly how I felt… like I was dead," She whispered. "And once I found out that Kong had been abandoned, I felt… like I had lost my purpose…" She lifted her head, and faced 2D. "All I could say was… why had you forsaken me…" Tears streamed down her face as she thought about the loneliness she'd felt.

2D stood then, and turned to face Noodle. She could see the sadness in his face, though he grinned down at her. He slowly stretched out his hand, and stroked her hair, "I'm so sorry, Noodle. I promise I won' leave yew again," he vowed. He handed the photo back to her, and she extended her arm to drop it delicately in her trash bin. He walked over to Noodle's rucksack, and hung it over his shoulder. "Bu' fo' now… ih's late…" he told her, looking out the window at the dark sky, "I fink ih migh' be best ta get some rest, Noodle."

She stared up at him, pleading. "I do not want to be left alone…" she whispered.

"Why not," he asked, searching her eyes for the answer.

"I'm scared."

"Yeh've been sleepin' in 'ere by yoself fo' weeks," he said, puzzled by her sudden sense of distress. "Whot's so diff'ren' now?" She bowed her head, her eyes becoming tearful. It took 2D a while to realise what could have possibly changed, and he dropped the rucksack to the ground, winded with guilt. "Oh… I'm so sorry, Noodle-girl. I didn' realise –"

"It is fine 2D," she breathed, her head still bowed. "I understand…"

He sighed, "Tha's still no escuse…" He walked up to her, and lifted her into his arms without warning. She gasped lightly as he supported her weight in one arm, and used his other to move her blankets aside, and lye her down atop her bed, pulling the blankets back over her body. He shook his head, _I can' believe I'm abou' ta do t'is… Russ is gowna kill me…_ "Alright," he chirped, defeated. "I'll stay t'night." He walked around Noodle's bed, the opposite side she was resting, and pulled his tousers down, letting them fall in a pool around his ankles. Noodle, who had been watching him from the corner of her eye, blushed and looked away. She felt the bed move, indicating that he was crawling into the bed behind her. After silence, when he'd crawled under the blankets of her bed, he spoke. "Ey Noodle? … I promised yew story time earliah, didn' I?" She rolled over, facing him, and nodded. "Yew awready know tha' I left… an' Murdoc, er, invited me to 'elp 'im wiff te Plastic Beach album…" She nodded once more. "So… whot do yeh wanna know?"

"...Why did you leave," she asked, her voice hesitant.

He sighed, coming to understand that this was going to be much harder that he had hoped. "I lef'… because… I couldn' stan' te be in tha' place… I hated watching ih fall apart… an' I hated… I hated… how empty ih wos wiffout yew… how empty I wos…"

She swallowed, "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I did," his voice was shaky. "I waited fo' such a long time in Kong… I would'a stayed as long as it took… but Murdoc… 'e was always arseholed, and yellin' ah everyone… I couldn' stand 'im. 'E woulda killed me… He drove Russ off jus' befo' I wen' ou' on me own… I kno' tha's no excuse, Noods, but being in Kong was driving me off me rocker…"

"Why did you and Murdoc make another album, 2D," she fire another question, hurt.

"… I nevah wonted ta make anotha album," he admitted.

She blinked, surprised, "Then why did you?"

"Noodle, I… I dun fink yew'll wanna hear t'is…" he wheezed, brokenly trying to convince her otherwise.

She reached out, and placed her palm on his cheek. "Yes. I do," she whispered firmly.

He sighed, pulling her hand away from his face and held it between his own hands. "Noodle, before I tell yew this, I need yeh ta know… I only know jus' as much as yew do abou' Murdoc's intentions. I don' know anyfink."

"What does Murdoc have to do with this," she cut in.

"Noodle… Murdoc didn'... _ask_ me ta do te album," he dropped the ball. "He knew I wouldn'... especially wiff 'at damn android o'his… Murdoc, he… he kidnapped me, Noodle. He kidnapped me, and 'ad me shipped ta this pile a'rubbish, and forced me ta sing for 'is album… He tortured me, Noodle," he choked. "He put on a mask fo' the world, but he tortured me. I wan'ed ta escape, but he tracked me down every fockin time… 'e gassed me and, I dun know how, but 'e paid a whale ta watch me… Ih scares the bloody crap out of me, Noodle," he whimpered.

She looked at his hurt face, unsure of how to comfort him. She placed her hands on either side of his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. "The scars…" she whispered.

"Yeah, Noodle… 'e beat me real bad when 'e f'ought I migh' try ta escape again… aftah a while, though, I kind o' gave up… I lost meself fo' a while, barely makin' ih from day ta day… I just sorta took ih… an' Murdoc got bored wiff me when I stopped fighting back," his gaze seemed to be far away as he relived what his life had been like. "But… ih awl kinda… disappeared, when I turned aroun', an' yew were standin' righ' behind me..."

"2D… I… I can't believe that… Murdoc did that to you…" she spoke, overwhelmed. She grimaced, "I know he's family, but he had no right… to do that to you… I care for him… but, he needs to answer for what he's done," she choked, on the verge of tears of sadness and anger.

2D took hold of Noodle, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest gently. She went to him willingly, melting in the warmth of his embrace, resting her head against his chest. "I know findin' summfink like t'is makes yew upset, Noodle," he whispered to her. She could feel his warm breath on her face as he spoke. "Especially, wiff two people yeh care abou'... but what's been done 'as passed. Murdoc will answer fo' what 'e did ta me someday… but, fo' now, t'ere ain't nuffink we can do but le' it go… he's stopped now. An' ih's all because of yew… Yew don' need ta do anyfin' more… Me an' 'im will come ta terms eventually..."

"How can you forgive Murdoc so easily," she questioned him.

"I dun know, Noodle," he shrugged, only doing his best to try and calm her. "Ih's like, when yew came back, everfin tha' 'appened ta _me_ didn' mattah anymore. I guess life's just too short ta ponder on te what's passed by us… even if ih haunts yew." She remained quiet, confused by his words. She understood what he meant, but, she didn't understand how 2D could just let abuse from his own family member go. They sat in the quiet room, and much time had gone by. When Noodle broke the silence with an exhausted yawn, 2D spoke again. "Do yeh fo'give me… fo' leavin' Kong, Noodle-girl?"

"There's nothing to forgive," her words were sincere. He grinned emotionally, and tentatively brushed the hair atop her head, pushing her fringe aside.

He leaned forward, kissing the skin close to her hairline tenderly. He hugged her close to him, resting her head underneath his chin. "Goodnight… love."

"...Oyasumi, 2D-kun," she yawned, relaxing in his arms. 2D began humming Hong Kong, hoping it would help her fall asleep quickly. As she succumbed to her exhaustion from this long day's events, she listened to 2D's humming closely, letting the pleasant reverberations take hold of her and lull her into a warm, deep sleep, with 2D following not long after.

_All at once,_  
_The world can overwhelm me_  
_There's almost nothing that you could tell me_  
_That could ease my mind_

_Which way will you run?_  
_When it's always all around you_  
_And the feeling lost and found you again_  
_A feeling that we have no control_

_Around the sun_  
_Some say it's going to be the new hell_  
_Some say it's still too early to tell_  
_Some say it really ain't no myth at all_

_We keep asking ourselves_  
_Are we really strong enough?_  
_There's so many things_  
_That we go too proud of_  
_We're too proud of_  
_We're too proud of_

_I want to take the preconceived_  
_Out from underneath your feet_  
_We could shake it off_  
_And instead we'll plant some seeds_  
_We'll watch them as they grow_  
_And with each new beat_  
_From your heart the roots grow deeper_  
_The branches, well they reach for what?_

_Nobody really knows_  
_But underneath it all_  
_There's this heart all alone_  
_What about when it's gone?_  
_It really won't be so long_  
_Sometimes it feels like a heart_  
_Is no place to be singing from at all_

_There's a world we've never seen_  
_There's still hope between the dreams_  
_The weight of it all could blow away_  
_with a breeze_  
_But if you're waiting on the wind_  
_Don't forget to breathe_  
_Because the darkness gets deeper_  
_We're sinking so we reach for love_

_At least something we can hold_  
_But I'll reach to you_  
_From where time just can't go_  
_What about when it's gone?_  
_It really won't be so long_  
_Sometimes it feels like a heart_  
_Is no place to be singing from at all_

Jack Johnson - All At Once


	18. Danger

Awoken by a scent reeking of rust and rot, Noodle sat up, reaching to touch her face lightly, confused by the darkness that encased her. Tracing her eyelid, she knew her eyes were opened, but saw nothing as a result the darkness that swirled ever so thickly around her tiny frame. The floor she sat on was rough and jagged. She supported her weight on one side of her hips, her legs curled toward her body. She waited for her eyes to adjust, but nothing came. She began to panic, and turned her body around, rolling onto her hands and knees. She barely made out a promising light, twinkling and flashing with abnormal reds, and bright yellows. She sighed in relief, stopping when she realised the noise had barely escaped her lips as a faint whisper.

She ignored the ominous feeling and stood, walking toward the familiar light that called out to her. The closer she came, the more she wanted to turn back and hide in the darkness. The light… it was entrancing and dangerous. Something about it told her to run, but she was blinded by the calming sense of sight that she instinctually wanted. Her instincts were at war: warning her to run from the ensuing danger, but yearning for the comfort of the feeling of sight that she needed in order to flee.

As she neared the edge of the darkness, her heart was racing, but the pulsing in her ears could not diminish the anguished woes and panicked shrieks she heard far off in the distance. As soon as she came to what was obviously the end of a tunnel she had found herself in, her eyes grew wide in unmistakable horror. She leaned against the hot wall for support, petrified and staring feebly at the unrelenting nightmare of this forsaken landscape. As she stood weakly in place, her eyes followed their own trail across the jagged ground, and move upwards, staring across as far as her vision could make out. As far as she saw, lights flickered, dancing everywhere. The only way to escape the sickening familiarity of the pain the lights signaled, was either to go blind, or hide in the darkness. Out in the open, Noodle felt the pang of her former life in this abysmal world, and took in a sharp breath, gripping the hot wall tighter, feeling it cutting into her palm.

It was only moments after her blood spilled, even minimally from her tiny hand, that they were upon her. She looked up, and saw the shadows above, grimly crawling down the wall and towards her. There was no escape. She looked back at the smoky, fire-lit land, and saw the shadows as they moved across the ground, far out down below her in the lake of fire. She spotted them, crawling over rocks, and walking toward her –the innocent bystander –purposefully. She fell forward, having been hit from behind. She wheezed, sucking in a pained breath. Unseen, one kicked her in the side. The sickening sound of a shattered rib was heard moments before her gruesome scream filled all of her world. The beasts sniggered, enjoying her now that she was broken in by emotion once more. She coughed, pushing herself up weakly with her arms, but she was kicked in the same side again, and her face slammed into the wall. She sobbed, blood now pouring from her broken skin and oozing from her lips. She coughed once more, blood splattering onto the floor.

She shrieked as she was caught by her hair, and thrown across the painful ground, away from the tunnel. She flinched as a rock cut into her shoulder, yelping. She rolled onto her side, trying desperately to crawl away, but her shirt was caught. She saw them, coming for more. As the darkness from their daunting shapes clouded all that was around her, and all that she could see was their petrifying red stares, she closed her eyes, praying for it to end quickly. She held herself still, to attempt to extinguish their interest as they would begin their attack, but as one pinned her down, she lost her resolve.

As she struggled, she could feel the ground giving way, but was too terrified to look and see what was going on as it became soft, and the putrid smell became sweet. The demons were still upon her, and she struggled to escape one's grip. She whimpered, pushing back, and it let go. Stupefied by such an unusual action, she opened her eyes, and screamed when it smiled at her malevolently. She struggled backwards again, holding her arms close to her face, her nose once again becoming filled with the sweet scent of butterscotch, and she looked around desperately for where it had emanated from.

She opened her eyes, and froze. Weren't her eyes just opened? Something was off… It was dark… and comfortable now…

She looked sideways at the ceiling, and realised she was… _somewhere_… but this somewhere was safe. Her mind was foggy and lost, and as she looked forward, she became confused as she saw the blue-tinted wall before her –a foot away –move forward, expanding. She shrank back, waiting for an attack, but then it slowly became flat again, and she heard a sigh as wind pushed passed her face. It was warm. She looked up to find its source, and saw two dark voids staring down at her. His eyebrows were scrunched together, and he was grimacing. She whimpered as she stared at him, her lips trembling, and he flinched, closing his eyes and waiting for what had always happened before. He took in a sharp breath as he felt something crash into his chest and wrap its arms around his neck. He exhaled, panicking, and opened his eyes, shocked to find Noodle wrapped around him, holding him close with her head resting in the exposed crook of his neck. He felt her convulse, and she sobbed. He wrapped his own arms around her in an embrace.

As soon as her tremors had slowly disappeared, he lifted his hand to her head, and ran his fingers through her silky, knotted hair. He brushed through her hair, past the skin of her neck. She shivered as he traced his hand down her back and rubbed her comfortingly. "Are yew awright, love?" He felt her nod into his neck. "Wos it a nightmare?"

"…Yes," she whispered, gripping his shirt in fear. He cuddled her closer.

"I'm 'ere," he told her.

"I know," she mumbled.

He felt a surge of happiness strike through his chest. He scooted back, releasing Noodle and supporting his head with his hand as he sat up sideways, gazing down at her. She looked up at him, curious. "Yew know wot?" He asked impishly.

She shook her head, "No."

He smirked, repeating the phrase his mother used on him to get a chuckle. "I fink te sun wonts ta say 'ello. 'E jus' came ou' te see ya, but yew wos asleep, Noodle."

She grinned, rubbing her eyes. "It's morning already?" She yawned.

"Yeah," he chirped. "An' ih's time fo breakfast, too."

"Well, I think breakfast can wait for another half hour," she thought aloud.

2D's face went blank, "I dun wan' ih ta wait. T'as rude."

She smirked. "Maybe," she started. "But I need to take a shower, 2D… and I need to change my clothes."

His face became serious, then thoughtful. He rolled onto his back. "Yeah, I guess yew shou' do tha' firs'… Yew've been wearin 'ose same jammies since yestaday, 'aven't yew?"

She nodded, "Mm… yes…"

He grinned, rolling back toward her, "A'righ t'en. I guess I cou' use a shower, too. Are yew gonna be awright by y'self?"

She nodded once more, "Hai. I will be fine…"

He smiled, ruffling her hair. "Good," he chirped. He sat up, scooting to the edge of her bed. He reached down, grabbing his trousers and pulled them up his legs, until getting them over his hips required him to stand. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small cardboard box. He took one of the little death-sticks inside and stuck it between his lips, then pulled out his lighter and lit it quickly, taking a deep breath and sighing.

Noodle was going through her drawers, grabbing a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, as well as a pair of knickers and a bra, which she hid beneath the folds of her clean clothes. She stuck the bundle under her arm, and turned to see 2D, just as he exhaled the smoke after his first drag. She walked up to him, her face blank. He looked down at her, and reached inside his box for another fag, handing it took her. She stared at it, then flashed her gaze back up to him, wide-eyed. "Dun fink I don' know tha' yew smoke, love," he chuckled. She took it tentatively, and raised it to her mouth, placing it between her lips. He turned toward her, putting his box back into his pocket and leaned forward with his lighter to light her cigarette for her. She inhaled, taking the fag between her fingers as she exhaled the smoke. He grinned sadly down at her whilst she was staring away. He sighed, brushing his hands through her hair. "I'll see yeh in a bit, awright love?"

She shifted her eyes back up to him. "Okay, 2D… Do not forget your things," she reminded him, pointing to the rucksack. He took it, hanging it over his shoulder, and left her room silently. Noodle placed her clothes on her bed, and, the suitcase now empty, she closed it and kicked it back underneath her bed.

The moment 2D left the lighthouse, he stopped at the abandoned lifeboat resting on the plastic shore. He stared at it, taking a drag of his cigarette, and then took the fag between his fingers as he exhaled. He turned his head, staring out to the dark horizon. He'd tried using this boat to escape once, in one of many attempts… but, like all the times before, he failed miserably in fleeing. The cyborg had caught up with him, swimming no less, with a harpoon. She turned his arse around, and he gave up immediately, reading the most terrifying novel in the history of mankind as they made their way back to the island… _Moby Dick_.

He scoffed, thinking about how many times, even when Murdoc had no longer needed his voice, Murdoc locked him away in that underwater room. He was honest in telling Noodle that he had forgiven Murdoc for kidnapping and torturing him, but 2D still resented the man for throwing Noodle's life away and treating _him_ like his property. 2D used to look up to Murdoc, mostly in fear, but Murdoc was still somewhat of a role model to him… but how could he have known better? Though, he does now.

2D took a deep breath, sticking the fag back between his lips, and walked to the entrance, kicking random bits of scrap as he moved along, his hands in his pockets. After walking up the metal staircase, into the entrance, and entering the lift, he immediately went down to his level and into his bedroom, locking his door. Once inside, he tossed the bag onto his bed then removed his shirt, and was shocked to find spots of blood in the fabric. He examined his chest, tracing it with his fingers, then realised Noodle's wounds must have opened in her sleep while she was fidgeting. Her movement is what had woken him up in the first place. He had stared down at her, perplexed at how distressed she'd seemed, but too frightened to attempt to awaken her from her nightmare.

2D took another drag from his cigarette, then flicked the butt into his bin. Once he'd removed his clothing, all but his boxers, he went about his room, cleaning up scraps and throwing junk away, throwing dirty clothing into a corner of his room. He left most everything in its place, and double-checked that the curtains over the window were set proper. He found himself staring at a rather annoying picture hanging from part of his wall. He scowled at it, unable to remember whether he'd drawn it out of fear, or if Murdoc had drawn it to get a laugh for himself. Either way, that picture of him getting eaten by that whale drove him mad. He growled, punching the picture in spite, and ripped it from the wall. He threw it across his bedroom, where it missed his trash bin by mere inches, and he grunted as the pain in his knuckled finally hit him. He frowned, disoriented by his sudden burst of anger. His head was pulsing, and becoming hot. 2D took a deep breath and strode to his bedside, reaching for his pill bottle, his fingers fumbling as he opened the cap and swallowed a couple of pills. He immediately went into his lavatory, where he stepped inside of his shower and disposed of his boxers. He turned the shower valve, letting the water run free. He twitched as the icy cold water hit his bare skin like needles, but relaxed as it grew hot and the air became thick with moisture.

Once he was clean and dry, 2D slipped a clean shirt over his head, along with clean boxers and trousers. He took his pill bottle and deposited two of the pills into his trouser pocket, for use later in the day. As he turned the door handle, about to exit, he heard the distinct sound of the lift moving through the plastic castle. He believed it to be Noodle, but as he neared the lift's door, he realised it was moving away. _I wonduh whot Russ is up to?_

Once the lift reached him, he clambered inside and waited for it to take him up to the study. He headed toward the lounge, fully expecting to find Russel up and cooking, like he always did when he woke up at this hour. But when he opened the door, he was confused to find that the only source of light was coming through the glass from the sun, and not the lamps. He peaked around the room, and flashed his gaze to the wall when he heard a snore. _Huh, I wonder why Russ wen' awl te way up 'ere jus ta take a nap… _Silently, 2D closed the door, and decided to check on Noodle. As he reluctantly entered the tiny lift once more, he noticed a small patch of oil of the door. He stared at this one spot numbly, then reached forward, thinking he must have missed it every time he'd been in the lift before. But as his fingers traced the wall, expecting it to be stained, they glided through the slick, grimy oil, and it stuck to his skin. It was fresh. "Ewww," he complained, wiping the oil onto his trousers. "Gud_damnit," _he spat, regretting that he'd just ruined his clothing.

He grimaced, muttering, "Damn cyborg, leavin 'er oil lyin' aroun' ta ruin me clothes…" He sniffed. _Wait… ih-isn' tha' cyborg suppose' ta be locked up?… _His eyes grew wide as he realised the implications of what this meant. He raced forward, ramming into the door and banging on the wall, urging it to move faster.

"Noodle!"

* * *

Noodle was stark naked in her own lavatory, drying herself as she waited for the steam to slowly evaporate. She had towel-dried her hair as best as she could, then hung it on a hook protruding from the wall. She dug through her clothes and slipped her small pair of knickers over her hips, and strapped her bra around her chest. After, she went to the mirror and wiped the thick fog away. She brushed through her hair, freeing it from being tangled and knotted, and then rinsed her face with cold water, patting it dry with a small hand towel.

She lifted each of her arms to her face, examining the cuts with care. She jumped when she heard a pounding on her bathroom door, and quickly took the towel she had hung away and wrapped it around her body. She went to her door, opening it with a grin to tell 2D that she would need another five minutes or so, but her face dropped instantly when she was face to face with herself. She was maybe an inch shorter, but her boots made up for the difference. She wore dark blue clothing, and looked like a deadly authority figure. She had dark leggings, along with her blue shorts and shirt, topped off with a belt around her waist, a shotgun in her arms, and a hat with a red star upon her head. Oddly enough, she had a bullet hole in her head and what seemed to be a few loose wires from her neck. She stared at Noodle, as if studying this creature that looked so much like herself.

After a moment, the cyborg twitched, a small shower of sparks raining from the exposed circuits in her neck. She sneered, and Noodle stepped back in fear as the cyborg raised its weapon toward her. With nowhere to run, all Noodle could do was gape at the cyborg in horror. What had she ever done to it? Isn't _she _the one who was supposed to be angry at _it_? Once her back had hit the wall, the cyborg had now fully raised her weapon, and cocked it, taking a ready aim at Noodle's head. Just as the cyborg pumped the gun, she was slammed forward without a chance to fire, and a blur of blue landed atop her. Noodle gasped loudly.

"Run Noodle!" She heard 2D scream, and did as he told her. She ran towards the door, leaping over the two struggling forms on the floor. 2D was pinning the cyborg to the ground, doing his best to keep her underneath him. He reached for her gun and threw it behind him, across Noodle's lounge. The cyborg, however, was able to twist as it was pinned underneath 2D's body, and it shoved him off, throwing him to the floor. He whimpered as his back hit the doorframe, and he got up quickly, dodging a punch and running to the other side of the room.

Just as Noodle had left, she quickly decided to get Russel's help, but as she reached the staircase she froze. What was she doing running…? She scowled, and ran back to her lighthouse, throwing her towel to the ground as she reached the inside. She saw the cyborg facing 2D, who was cowering against the wall. Noodle rushed forward, ramming the cyborg into the wall just next to 2D. He yelped, shocked. Noodle took the cyborg by her shoulders and threw her onto the ground. Like a bullet, the cyborg rolled forward, standing to her feet and twisting her body to face Noodle. She smiled menacingly, and rubbed her face, now leaking oil, with her forearm. She rushed forward, attempting to punch Noodle in the face, but Noodle ducked. The cyborg quickly jabbed Noodle in the stomach.

Noodle gasped, staggering backwards. She composed herself and quickly crouched down stretching her foot forward and twisting. The cyborg jumped over Noodle's foot, and thrust her fist toward Noodle, who rolled to the side and twisted her body as she sent a flying kick into the back of the cyborg. It slammed forward, and hit the wall dangerously close to 2D. The cyborg took a step back and ran at the wall, leaping up and pushing itself off of the wall, flipping in midair to land behind Noodle. Just as it landed, Noodle swung her arm at the cyborg's head. The cyborg ducked and threw her fist upwards, but Noodle bent backwards before the fist could connect with her chin. She jumped and thrust both legs at the cyborg's abdomen. The cyborg hit another wall as Noodle twisted her body, landing in a crouch.

She lurched forward, attempting a blow to the cyborg's face, but the robot ducked to the side, turning and swiftly slamming Noodle into the wall. Noodle gasped, panting. She took a step back, facing the cyborg, who smiled. Noodle sneered and lurched forward, throwing a side punch. The cyborg hit the punch away, blocking the attack. It tried jabbing her, but she blocked it with her forearm. Noodle rammed her elbow into its side, and it flinched. The cyborg punched Noodle in the side and she grunted, pulling away and twisting her body as she sent a kick into the cyborg's head.

They met fist for fist, kick for kick, until finally, Noodle took hold of the cyborg's neck, and pulled its head down. She swiftly bents its body down, and before it could respond, Noodle thrust her knee into the cyborg's head. Noodle yelped, groaning as her knee connected with the hard metal of its skull. Sparks flew from the cyborg's neck and its body fell limply to the floor. There was no dent, no scratch, but the blow knocked her circuitry out of order. Noodle stepped backwards, trying to catch her breath. Her knee was twitching and bleeding. She took a shaky breath and fell to her knees, then sat back on her bum. She leaned forward. A couple of her cuts had opened up and now her knee had been scraped. As soon as 2D could register what had happened, he jumped to his feet and ran to Noodle. He crouched down beside her, putting an arm behind her shoulders.

"N-Noodle," he stammered. "Noodle, are yew okay?" She nodded. He examined her knee, now starting to bruise, and ran to the sink, looking in the cabinet underneath it. He pulled out a medical kit and rushed back to Noodle. He was about to open the box and take out the bandages and antiseptic, but the stench of oil found him first. He frowned, looking at the currently broken abomination. He bent back down to Noodle, and lifted her face. She was weary, and breathing heavily through her mouth. "Noodle?" She met his eyes. "I'monna be righ' back, okay," he told her quickly. "I'll be back in a momen'." She nodded, and he released her face. She bowed her head, taking deep, shaky breaths.

2D stood and placed the medical kit on Noodle's lounge chair, then back to the lavatory. He carefully pulled the cyborg into his arms and threw it over his shoulder. He took its shotgun into his free hand. Once it was secure, he ran out of the lighthouse, quickly up the steps and into the lift. He impatiently shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited for it to reach the engine room, and ran out the door as soon as he could fit through. He jumped down to the cupboard and chucked the unconscious body inside. He opened the shotgun, letting the bullets fall to the ground, and threw the gun in beside her. Despite his best judgment, he entered the cupboard and quickly reattached her wires, then took all of her ammo, including her belt and grenades, and put them to rest just outside the cupboard. He went inside once more to find a lock, and latched it onto the door once he'd closed it.

2D made it back to the lighthouse in record time. Noodle was exactly where he'd left her, but he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or slightly worried. As he strode towards her, he saw his reflection. "Gu_damn_it," he sighed. His shirt was covered in the sticky oil. Slightly annoyed, he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He crouched down in front of Noodle. His worry for her overrode his embarrassment about her still wearing nothing but her underwear, but he still couldn't hold back a blush as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her forward into his chest. He shuddered as her warm skin brushed against his own.

He stood, with her in his arms, and left the lavatory. He gently laid her down on the chair, and sat down beside her. She was still panting, and her eyes were slightly glazed over. "Noodle," he whispered. "How're yeh doin', love," he asked, his voice strained.

"I'm… fine," she breathed, closing her eyes. "But… it hurts…" Her side twitched, and she hissed, flinching. "It's… been years… since I've… had to move like that," she panted

"Noodle… I-I," he stuttered. "I'm sorry… ih's my fault yeh got 'urt when I wos tryin' ta protect yew."

"2D," she interrupted him. She reached out and took hold of his hand. "Don't you dare blame yourself," she growled, her breathing still slightly labored. "If you had not come, and tried to protect me… and you hadn't stopped the cyborg… I fear it would have ended very badly."

He frowned, knowing that her words were true. He brushed his hands through her hair, smiling sadly down at her. She groaned when his hand touched a sore spot on her head. He pulled his hand back, and reached into his pocket. He brought one of his pills to his lips and bit it in half, and put half back into his pocket. "Do yeh fink yew can swallow t'is dry," he asked her softly.

She nodded, and he brought the pill to her lips, dropping it in when she opened her mouth. She sat up stiffly, and turned her body to rest her back against the back of the lounge chair. She swallowed the pill, gagging slightly as it made its way uncomfortably down her esophagus. Once she had done that, 2D brought the medical kit into his lap and opened the box. He tore open a small square, pulling a wipe out of the package, and took Noodle's arm, stretching it out as he began to wipe along her arm, from her shoulder down to her wrist. She flinched, hissing.

"Sorry," he mumbled, but continued as has was before.

He did the same with her other arm and threw the wipe back into the box, pulling out another and wiping it along her knee. She jerked her leg back, "Ow."

He bent toward her and kissed her cheek tenderly, "Sorry, love... Just lemme finish, awright?" She nodded.

He took a bandage and placed it over her scrape, then unwrapped a roll of gauze tap around her knee, securing it tightly in place. He lifted her leg slightly, satisfied with the fabrics flexibility. After a moment, her head lolled forward. He flashed a look at her, "Izzat pill kickin' in," he asked.

"Hai," she spoke numbly. "I feel… funny."

He grimaced, "Maybe tha' wos a bih much fo' yew…" Once he was finished cleaning her body, he had her lie down on her back again. "Noodle… I-I gotta check… and make sho yo ribs ain't broken… They're bruised really badly." She opened her eyes slightly, giving him the go-ahead, and he reached forward, tracing his fingers along the large bruise on her side. She groaned as he glided past the middle of the bruise, and he pressed into that spot, feeling for any sign of damage. She whimpered, but she felt intact, and he pulled his hand away, tentatively brushing the side of her head. "Where're yer clothes, Noodle?"

"…Bathroom," she whispered wearily, taking a deep breath. He went inside took hold of her shirt, leaving her jeans behind –they would hurt her knee. 2D walked back out to her and helped her sit up. He pulled the shirt over her head, and helped pull her arms through her sleeves, then retreated upstairs to search for a pair of pajama bottoms. He was grateful that a pair was sticking out of one of her dresser drawers, and quickly took hold of it.

Back downstairs, 2D pushed Noodle's feet into the leg holes, pulled the garment up her legs, and carefully pulling her to her feet to get it fully over her hips. Once that had been done, he pulled Noodle into his arms, carrying her bridal style. "Come on," he told her. "We've gotta get some food inta yeh."

"Why?" She questioned, her eyes droopy.

"Cause tha' pill's makin' yer head awl loopy an' Russ'll kill me if 'e finds ou' I gave ih to yeh," he told her.

She frowned, "No he won't…"

* * *

**Abrupt ending… Mwahahah…**

**Sorry… =(**

**The song below captures the mood of Noodle's nighmare in Hell:**

_There's a flame that leads our souls astray  
No one's safe from its tender touch of pain  
And every day it's looking for new slaves  
To celebrate the beauty of the grave_

_We are like the living dead_  
_Sacrificing all we have_  
_For a frozen heart and a soul on fire_  
_We are like the living dead_  
_Craving for deliverance_  
_With a frozen heart and a soul on fire_

_And again we're falling for disgrace_  
_And hate will shelter us from the rain_  
_We are enslaved by the sacred heart of shame_  
_And gently raped by the light of day_

_We are like the living dead_  
_Sacrificing all we have_  
_For a frozen heart and a soul on fire_  
_We are like the living dead_  
_Craving for deliverance_  
_With a frozen heart and a soul on fire_

_Addicted to our divine despair_  
_The venom of the cross we bear_  
_The guilt will follow us to death_

_We are like the living dead_  
_Sacrificing all we have_  
_For a frozen heart and a soul on fire_  
_We are like the living dead_  
_Craving for deliverance_  
_With a frozen heart and a soul on fire_

_With a soul on_  
_Soul on_  
_Soul on_  
_Fire_

_Soul on fire_

HIM – Soul On fire


	19. Taking the Blame

**Just so you know, I'm really upset with this chapter. I really thinks its bollocks, and I'm honestly wondering if it's any good at all…?**

**I'm pulling my hair out and screaming right now XP**

* * *

_*****__Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for her?__*****_  
_*****__Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for her?__*****_  
_*****__When they know they're your heart__*****_  
_*****__And you know you are their armour__*****_  
_*****__And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her__*****_  
_*****__But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?__*****_  
_*****__And everything you stand for turns on you despite you?__*****_  
_*****__What happens when you become the main source of her pain?__*****_

2D took Noodle down to his bedroom. She was falling asleep as he came to his room, but woke up, bright and alert, once he sat her on his bed. Her head lolled forward slightly, but she jerked her head up as she began to speak. "2D-kun, ano, what are we doing in your room?"

He smirked, moving to his dresser and shifting the clothes around to find a decent one to wear. "I can't go inta te kitchen wiff yew in me arms an' no shirt on, love. Whuh do yew fink tha' would look like ta Russel?"

She shrugged. As he pulled a shirt over his head, she whined, rubbing her stomach, "Hara hete…"

He chuckled. "Right. I'll 'ave yeh fixed up in a jiffy, love." He pulled her by her hands so that she was standing, but she collapsed into his chest, and he pulled her to her feet again with a grimace. Just _how strong_ were those pills that he was always popping? Half of one would have done nothing for _him._

"Summan," she mumbled, apologizing. When she swayed on her feet, though 2D was supporting her, he decided she wouldn't be able to make it to the lift, even with his help.

He huffed, pulling her into his arms, bridal style, once more. "Russ is gonna kill me when 'e sees yew," he spoke under his breath as they neared the lift.

"Ki ni shinai, 2D-kun. You worry too much," she yawned, curling her arms into her chest.

He sighed as the entered the lift and he pressed the button labeled: study. As they ascended, Noodle began trying to shift her weight in his arms. 2D grunted as Noodle tried rolling her body again. He latched his arm over her shoulder. "Ugh… hold still, Noodle. Stop movin… Yo gonna _fawl_." She twisted, facing him and buried her face into his chest.

She huffed, "Usse. No, I'm not."

He grimaced, sighing, "Yeah, yew are. Yew can' even hold yo head up." She was like a little kid again, the way she was complaining, and 2D found it entertaining that more than half the things she was saying were in Japanese, but he knew that giving her that pill for her pain was a mistake.

She moaned grumbling, "Kimochi ga warui… My head is all fuzzy."

He chuckled humourlessly, exiting the lift and entering the study. "Tha's cos I gave yeh tha' damn pill on an empty stomach."

She stretched in his arms, yawning. He held still, clutching her tiny form to keep her from falling free from his grip. "At least my head doesn't hurt anymore," she breathed, curling her body into his chest.

He breathed out through his nose, and her hair swayed in his breath's breeze. "Russ is gowna kill me…"

"Shikkari shite. No he will not, 2D. If you say that one more time, I will –" she yawned, "I will poke you." She pushed her finger into his stomach. He twitched.

2D smirked, _Yeah, Russel is defini'ly gowna kill me._

"2D," Noodle looked up at him.

"Yeah, love," he asked, slightly relieved at her sudden change of tone. She sounded slightly more rational. He peeked down at her.

"2D… I was going to die my last day in Hell... I was going to give up, but… I woke up," she smiled up at him drunkenly. "I'm glad I woke up." He grinned down at her sadly, his eyes hot with moisture. He shifted his gaze away from her face, staring forward and chewing on his bottom lip. Noodle lifted her hand, cupping 2D's cheek, and waited for him to look down at her. "Doshita no, 2D-kun," she asked, her voice soft. Judging by her tone, 2D figured she was concerned for him.

He grinned down at her and shook his head. "M'fine, love." He blinked slowly, opening the door into the lounge, and then hesitantly stepped inside.

As soon as he was inside, he closed the door behind them quietly, pushing the door behind him with his foot to avoid using his hands. He sat Noodle on the lounge chair, now that it was empty, and quickly snuck to the lavatory, grabbing a brush. He swiftly rejoined Noodle and brushed through her hair, making her look presentable, while she gazed blankly from place to place, her hands in her lap. 2D put the brush away, drooling as he smelled the food Russel was preparing, and walked back to Noodle. "Do yeh fink yew can stan', love?" She looked up at him, her expression thoughtful. She shrugged. He sighed and took hold of each of her hands, carefully pulling her to her feet. She stumbled forward, but he steadied her. He took a step back, studying her every move. She was slightly wobbly on her feet, so he took hold of her hand as they walked into the kitchen.

Once they entered, a currently distracted Russel spoke as he continued his cooking. "Mornin' D. Yeh know how baby-girl's been? I haven't seen 'er since las' night," he asked.

2D sat Noodle in a chair at the table. "I am fine, Russel-sama," Noodle answered, surprising the drummer.

He turned around, his stainless-steel spatula in hand. He was about to speak, but he noticed her weary, jittery appearance and stopped short. He frowned, then grimaced as he looked at 2D, who was fidgeting as he stood a short space away from Noodle. "D, what the hell's wrong wit' baby girl? You two bes' not be doin' nuthin yo gonna regret," he threatened.

2D blushed, then looked at Noodle, who was staring out the window as if all was well. "W-we didn't do nuffink! _Honest_! She got 'urt when we wos in te baffroom!" He explained, his voice at a higher pitch than normal.

"What?" Russel bellowed. "What was you doin' in the bathroom wit 'er?"

"Russel-sama," Noodle interrupted. Russel froze, straightening his stance as Noodle fixed her gaze upon him wearily with a lopsided grin. "It is… not 2D-kun's fault. He was only trying to protect me," she explained, her head bowing forward slightly as her eyes began to droop once more.

"Protect ya from what," he demanded, now looking at 2D.

"The cyborg," Noodle yawned.

Russel's milky-white eyes grew wide. "The cyborg? How'd she get loose?" He asked, panic evident in his voice.

2D shrugged, then rubbed the back of his neck. "I dun know, but I don' fink she'll be a botha… Noodle twatted 'er –she was brilliant. An' te cyborg wen' an' passed ou', n'then I put 'er in 'er cupboard an' took awl 'er ammo from 'er… Locked 'er up tight…"

"An' what 'appened?" Russel asked, gesturing to Noodle.

"Oh, well, Noodle got 'er good. But, she wen' an' 'urt 'er knee, so I wrapped it up for 'er," 2D explained again.

"No not that, D," he bellowed, frustrated. "What happened to Noodle? Why's baby-girl all tired n' agitated."

2D gulped. "Oh…" He chuckled nervously, stepping back. "Wull, um… 'er head wos hurtin' 'er an' such, so I, er… I… bit one o'me pills in half an' gave ih to 'er."

Russel sighed, turning to remove the finished food from the pan so he wouldn't have to worry about it. "Damnit, 'D," he started, his voice calm, thankful that it seemed to be nothing more. "Why'd you go an' do that? Don'chew realise how tiny she iz? Her body's prob'ly goin' haywire."

2D bowed his head guiltily, "Yeah… but I didn' wan' Noodle-love ta be 'urt. I couldn' fink ta do anyfin else… Ih prolly wouldn' be so bad if 'er stomach wosn' empty."

Russel rubbed his forehead in agitation, sighing. "D, man, ya didn' even make sho she 'ad food!"

2D shrank back, whimpering. "Tha's why I brought 'er up 'ere." He peeked over at Noodle, and his stance relaxed. His head tilted to the side as her stared at her blankly. She was slouched against the table, her arms rested on the tabletop with her head resting upon her arms. She took a deep breath and exhaled quietly. She'd fallen asleep. Russel became lenient as he realised what 2D had become so interested in. He grinned somewhat, then turned as he saw 2D lean in close to her. He continued his cooking, keeping it light for Noodle.

2D took a tentative step close to Noodle's sleeping form, grinning as he did so. He tapped her shoulder, whispering, "_Noooo_dle? …Love? _Are yew sleepin_?" She twitched, and gasped as he took a gentle hold of her arm. She jerked up and jumped forward, pushing 2D onto the ground and landing atop his stomach. He grunted, and she heard a thump as his head hit the ground. "Ohohh… me 'ead…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the last two bits of his pills and swallowed them whole, then dropped his arms to his sides lazily. Russel turned swiftly as he heard the rustling, and saw as 2D had popped his pills, then chuckled as he saw a confused Noodle straddling an even more dumbfounded 2D, and returned to his own business.

Noodle blinked, looking lost as she stared forward, but shifted her eyes down when she felt soft fabric underneath her fingers. "Wari, 2D," she yawned. "I did not mean to hurt you."

He rubbed his forehead, trying to push the pain out the back of his head. His eyes were shut, but he opened one dark void slightly as he spoke. "S'awright, love. I've 'ad worse." She grimaced, then yawned as her body slouched forward and she fell onto 2D. "Summan," she breathed deeply as she fell unconscious once more. He chuckled, then pulled Noodle into his arms as he sat up. He rested her head over his shoulder comfortably and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other bellow her bottom to hold her against his chest as he stood. Her arms lolled lazily to her sides.

2D sighed, gazing down at Noodle, "I really screwed up, didn' I?"

"Yeah, ya did…" Russel agreed. He turned to stove off, and faced the tall man. "But that don' mean anythin', man. Jus' don' give 'er no more pills unless ya ask me firs'."

2D sat in Noodle's now empty chair, carefully shifting her so she now sat bridal-style in his lap, her head resting against his shoulder. He sniffed, "Tha's not whot I mehn'..."

Russel prepared two plates –one for each of them –then joined 2D, sitting across from him at the large table. He folded his arms, resting them atop the table and stared intently at 2D, who was currently distracted by the woman sleeping in his lap whilst he gently stroked her indigo hair. "Then whud'ya mean, D?"

2D flinched, not realising he'd spoken that last thought aloud. He shuddered, not wanting to have to think back, but he had no choice now. He sighed, "Yew know tha' day we 'ad tha' intaview?" Russel nodded, so 2D continued. "Wull… I 'ad a really bad feelin' abou' goin'… I didn' wanna… Yew know how yeh feel funny when yew know yew shoudn' be doin' summfin, but yew do ih anyways cos yew don' see te harm innit?" He waited a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I knew we shoulda stayed 'ome, but I 'ad us go anyways."

"D, what does this have ta do wit' you screwin' up?" Russel asked, becoming agitated with 2D's rambling.

2D turned his head slowly, meeting Russel's milky-white eyes. "Yew know tha' man Murdoc hired ta fly Noodle ta the Maldives when she wonted ta leave?" Russel sighed, annoyed, and gestured for 2D to continue. "Wull, when I found ou' tha' Noodle lef, an' wosn' dead, I got angry… I dun know why… I felt… betrayed… 'cause she didn' trus' me enuff to es'plain why she wos fakin 'er own death… Anyways, Murdoc said tha' summin took our plane the night before te inteview, an' e thought ih wos tha' man oo'd taken Noodle ta the islands."

"D, can ya jus' get to da point, man," Russel bellowed, freezing when Noodle shifted in 2D's arms. 2D looked down at her again, stroking her hair until she breathed in, exhaled deeply, and relaxed.

"Russ, 'ave you ever loved someone so much, yew'd give anythin' ta keep 'em… An' yew know t'ey love yew, too… An' yew wanna protect 'em, but yew got angry when t'ey left yew when t'ey promised t'ey always be there…" He took a choppy breath, "An' yew kep' avoidin' tha' innaview while waitin' for 'er, cos yew wanted 'er ta be there for ih. But she never even called ta say 'ello, or tell yew she wos okay… So when yew 'eard she'd be comin 'ome, yew purposely moved tha' innaview yew wos avoidin' cos yew knew she'd get 'ome an' yew'd be gone, jus' ta make _her_ feel badly… so _she'd_ feel te way _yew_ did when _she_ lef'…" 2D sniffed, his black voids twinkling with tears, and one gliding down his cheek.

He swallowed, hiccupping. He took a deep breath, squeezing Noodle close to him and bowing his head. Russel was grimacing, slightly confused, but also angry. 2D hiccupped again, then began speaking in a low voice. "An' when yew got 'ome, yew wos confused cos she wasn' there like she wos supposed ta be… An' eventually, yew lef' Kong cos yew figured _she_ lef' yew behind… An' yew got more angry, but also sad… an' eventually… yew kinda jus' got los', cos she wosn' there… N'then yew turn aroun' one day, an' she's jus lookin' up at yew. Buh summtin's wrong, an' yew can' 'elp forgivin 'er coz yew still love 'er…" He choked, sobbing. "N'then yew find ou' she wos really in 'ell, n'the reason she wos there wos cos o'tha damn innaview _yew_ rescheduled… N'tha' yew lef' yo home before she'd finally escaped… N'when she escaped from 'ell, she wos alone again… Yew foun' ou' tha' yer pain and anger became 'ers, but _so much worse_… An' _yew_ were te source of awl 'er pain…" he whispered.

Russel took a deep breath, and bowed his head, rubbing his forehead angrily. "D, if I followed yo words right, then I think I'm really fuckin angry righ' now," he huffed, speaking slowly and trying to keep his voice low.

2D hugged Noodle again and sighed, resting his cheek atop her head. "Do yew wan' me ta give 'er to yeh? Cos yer angry at me?"

Russel shook his head, "Naw, man… I'm not just angry at'_chew_… It's _all_ our faults', D." He returned his gaze to 2D. "It's on all of us, not just you… Any of us could'a stopped dis bullshit from happenin'. It's not just –"

"_Please_," 2D cut him off, bowing his head and shutting his eyes tightly. "_Stop_," his voice cracked. "I know whot fockin' 'appened, _okay_? I know awl o' the crap tha' went down, an' awl te shit that played inta t'is fooked up fin' we goh goin 'ere, but _don' yew tell me_ tha' dis ain't my fawlt," he shouted, surprised with his own aggression. "I know Muds is an arse, an' 'e shoulda done 'is job proper, an' tha' yew shoulda been more careful wit' tha' demon boy afta yew, though 'e wos afta _Mud's_ soul, but yew know as well as I tha' t'is is…," he fell quiet, opening his eyes to find Noodle, her eyes now slowly fluttering open. She looked up at him with a pleasant grin upon her face. He smiled down at her sadly. 2D looked back toward Russel. "T'is is awl my fockin fawlt…" Noodle's smile fell, and she flashed a look at Russel, who was grimacing as he stared back at the man. 2D stood, and turned to place Noodle back in her seat. He bent down and kissed the top of her head, and whispered into her hair, "I kno' yeh tired, love, buh yew need ta eat…" He straightened himself again, and began to exit the kitchen.

Once he reached the doorway, Noodle finally found her voice. "Aren't you going to eat, 2D-kun?"

He rested his hand upon the doorframe, staring forward. He bowed his head. "I'm not 'ungry," he told her. He turned his head fractionally, looking at her over his shoulder, "I'm sorry, love," he whispered before dropping his arm and striding out of the lounge.

Noodle made an attempt to stand, but she froze when Russel took her hand. "Let 'im be, baby. I think he needs time ta think," he told her gently.

"Did I do something wrong," she asked, confused and hurt by 2D's sudden mood. She was sure nothing had happened in the time between when she'd passed out just a couple minutes before, and now, so what could have possibly happened to make 2D say such things?

Russel smiled sadly, "No, baby-girl. I thin' D's in a place righ' now. 'E's not mad at'chew… he's upset wit 'imself," he tried to explain.

Noodle relaxed, but was still plainly worried. "Why did he say 'this is all _his_ fault'?"

Russel sighed, not wanting to have to be the one to deliver the news to her, especially when this was _her life_ that she was unknowingly talking about, that 2D was upset with himself for. "I don' think I'm da one who should be tellin' you dat, baby girl."

Noodle huffed, "Don't start that crap with me again, Russel-sama. 2D is upset, and I want to know why. He can't tell me if he cannot be near me, because he needs to be alone… Please don't hold this from me," she pouted her lips. "2D will not be upset with you, Russel-sama. You _know_ him. He's not like that."

Russel sighed again, "You know, D's changed a lot. Jus' like you, baby girl."

Noodle frowned, confused, "I've noticed, but I can't see much more than him being slightly more aware of things." Of course, she could see a lot had changed about him. He didn't act as childish as he used to, and he didn't hide behind his own problems as much. He was a lot smarter than he led people on to believe, but he had problems expressing his thoughts, and even more difficulty in taking in information, but somehow, while she was away, he had cracked. But to what extent, and how was it effecting him?

Russel shook his head, and his voice caught Noodle's attention once more. "Yeah, an' 'e's bin real upset wit 'imself lately. 'Lot of anger an' regret can do dat to a man."

"_Ang_er?" Noodle's voice dropped, worried.

"Not at'chew, baby. He's angry wit 'imself… an' probably Muds, too," Russel told her reassuredly.

"But… 2D-kun said he wasn't angry at Murdoc for torturing him anymore," Noodle thought aloud, remembering what he'd told her last night.

"Maybe, Noodle. But did you eva think 'e might be angry at what Murdoc's actions did ta _you_," Russel suggested.

Noodle shook her head slowly, and closed her eyes, bowing her head. "No. The thought never crossed my mind."

"D may 'ave screwed up a lot when it comes to you, baby girl, but he cares 'bout you… a lot… More than 'e's ever cared about anyone," Russel mused. "Even more than Paula…"

Noodle looked up at his ghostly eyes, "Will you tell me what you two were talking about earlier? Before I woke up?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but I wan'chew ta eat firs', befo' you pass out again."

Noodle sighed, "Why is it whenever I want information, people make me eat for it."

Russel chuckled, "Sounds like a pretty solid exchange ta me." Noodle arched her eyebrow at his comment, and pulled her plate toward her. She lifted the fork in her hand, and cut a chuck out of her pancake, then popped it in her mouth, chewing slowly.

* * *

It was a frightening sight, seeing the door of the lift open, only to reveal a tall blue-haired man with seemingly no eyes –black where they should lie –and a distorted scowl plastered on his face. Fists clenched, he marched to his bedroom, confused and upset by his anger. He slammed the door open, flinching when he heard it crash into the wall.

Ignoring his momentary distraction, he began tearing through his bedroom, knocking down pictures, and taking hold of the stuffed Rottweiler in the corner of his bedroom and flinging it out the door, where it crashed into the wall. He knocked over the ridiculous spiderman, tossing it to the floor. He smashed the box behind it, and tore more pictures as he went along, walking on top of his rather small bed and pulling the flag off the wall. He kicked his lamp, listening to the bulb shatter as it hit the ground roughly, and knocking more trinkets and objects scattered about the floor out of their place. He took the rucksack atop his bed and flung it, hearing the thump as it hit the floor. Lastly, he pulled his bed away from the wall and flipped it, grunting as he did so. Still angry, and vision blurred with red, his punched the wall, hissing with pain.

He stumbled backwards, ready to take on more, but froze when he stepped upon something that should not have been there. He looked down, the same angry expression on his face. He removed his foot and bent over the object. It was one of his photo albums. It had fallen out of the rucksack as he flung it. The album was sitting opened, on its front, so he flipped it over onto its back, watching as the pages turned in the sudden breeze, and resting on one picture. 2D's anger melted away, and his eyebrows scrunched together as he fixed his gaze upon it.

He sighed, and stood to his feet, digging through the trash to find his pill bottle, and swallowed a few of the white capsules inside. Next, he immediately pulled out a fag and lit it, inhaling the smoke. He knew he needed to calm down and think. Destroying his bedroom, though it had already been done, would get him nowhere. Still, why was he so angry in the first place? The anger steadily evaporating, he pulled his bed, fixing it back where it had been before he'd mess with it.

Slowly, he felt himself go numb as he continued inhaling and exhaling smoke, and sat down upon the floor, staring at the same picture in his album. One of him, only him. He looked happy, even with his face all smashed in. Before everything went to ruin, and everyone left his side. Before his light vanished, along with his carefree nature. He wanted it back, and would do anything for it again. With a sigh, and another drag of his cigarette, 2D began flipping through the pages of his album, staring absently at the pictures and, thanks to his medication, forgetting each one as he moved on to the next.

Once he began to become conscious again, he became still, realising just how thick and moldy the air smelled. He slowly closed his book and stood, tripping over his feet as he clambered out the opened door and walked deliberately to the lift, where he waited impatiently for it to close, ascend, then take him to the entrance, where he nearly lost his balance maneuvering through the piles of useless junk. Once he was outside, he turned left and began carefully descending the steps towards the course, all train of thought was lost when he realised a sound that was extremely out of place compared to the usual screeches of the birds, shifting of the water, and crunch of the plastic below his feet. In his ears rang the unmistakable roar of a plane's engine. 2D looked around, and froze once he saw the craft, its rotor spinning and the air-capable vehicle resting at the dock.

He became confused when the blades slowly stopped, and the roaring of the engine died, but understood what was going on when the doors opened, and a familiar figure hopped onto the deck, who hadn't seemed to have noticed 2D quite yet.

Once 2D recognized who this person was, his face quickly fell into a scowl, his being burning with hatred. Murdoc had everything to do with Noodle's life as he himself did, and it was time for him to answer, only, 2D wasn't in the mood for talking. His being upset and angry overruled any rational thought he had. 2D strutted purposefully towards his target, watching as Murdoc walked towards him as well. He was looking down as he carried his suitcase along with him, but quickly looked up when he realised he wasn't alone. He grimaced, bellowing "Whot do yew wont, faceache? Why dun yew make y'self useful –"

2D didn't allow him to finish, cutting him off with a punch to the face. Murdoc stumbled back, grunting. His expression became fierce as he stared back at 2D. "Who the fock do yew thin' yew are, dullard!" He roared.

2D screamed, leaping at Murdoc and throwing him to the ground. He took hold of Murdoc's collar, pulling his head forward and yelling, "T'is is awl yo' fuckin' fawlt!" Murdoc was in too much shock to fight back, so 2D continued his ranting, slamming Murdoc's head into the ground and punching him. "Yew left 'er in Hell! Yew tried ta _replace_ 'er! An' if ih _weren' fer yew_, tha' fockin' demon boy woulda _nevah even tried_ ta hurt 'er! _None of this shit _woulda 'appened, yew _sick_ son of a _bitch_!"

* * *

"Why does 2D-kun blame himself for what happened to me, Russel-sama," Noodle asked. The dishes had now been put away, the kitchen table cleared. Now both father and daughter were having the conversion she'd insisted upon.

Russel frowned, looking at her sadly. "Baby-girl, we _all_ blame ourselves... but D's takin what he's done da hardest."

"What did he do?" She asked, confused.

"Baby, did 2D evah tell you how upset 'e wuz when yous left," he picked. She shook her head, so he continued. "Well, apparently, he wuz real angry tha'chew lef' wihdout telling 'im, cuz 'e felt like you didn' trust 'im."

Noodle bowed her head, closing her eyes. "But that's not true," she whispered brokenly.

"_But 'e didn' know dat_, baby. You know how 'D is… or wuz…" He shook his head, "Look, all I know iz dat apparently he wasn' too happy. Anywayz, Murdoc found out you wuz comin home, an' told all of us." Noodle opened her mouth, about to speak, but Russel raised his hand to cut her off. "D, even though he wuz happy you wuz comin home, wanted you ta feel how _he_ did when _you _left, so he had us do dat interview we wuz avoidin, so we'd be gone when you got home," he explained, his eyebrows scrunching together with regret at every word that left his lips. "On top o' dat, he couldn' help you when you wuz havin them hallucinations, an' den you go an' get hurt, so he tries to make you feel bettah wit pills, an' it could been dangerous for you. Knowin' everythin 'e's done wrong, that's gone an' hurt you, just added da fuel to his confused-as-hell fire, baby."

Noodle bit her lip, chewing on it angrily as tears won their escape. "Why didn't he tell me," she mumbled.

"Baby girl, I know it don' mean much, but I'm sorry. D's real fucked up righ' now –"

"And I'm _not_," she screamed, standing to her feet and slamming her fists on the tabletop. She bowed her head again, falling onto her seat and sobbing.

"I know, baby," he spoke gently. Not knowing what else to say, he reached out to take hold of Noodle's hand, rubbing the top of it with his thumb.

After minutes of silence, Noodle lifted he head. "I need to think," she choked. Russel nodded, releasing her hand and watching after her as she stood and quietly left the kitchen, and seconds later, the lounge. She held her arms to her chest as she entered the lift, enraged and hurt by this new information. She'd not realised the extent of the damage she left for 2D, nor did she realise there was a slight possibility that this situation would've never occurred. Once Noodle found herself outside the beach entrance, she quickly jerked her head to the sound of a struggle not too far away.

"…yew _sick_ son of a _bitch_!"

"Get the fock off o'me yer mental git," Murdoc roared. Noodle flew down the stairs, wide-eyed at the scene before her. 2D on top of Murdoc, punching him in the face as Murdoc struggled to remove the nuisance from atop him. Murdoc's face was now bruising and swollen, and he was growling, "When I get yeh off o'me, I'monna fockin beat the shit out o'yew!"

"2D!" Noodle's shriek sliced though the air like a bullet.

He immediately released Murdoc, standing to his feet. "Noodle," he whispered, reaching out to her and forgetting all his anger. She stepped backwards, shaking her head fiercely as more tears streamed down her face, and she bit her lip as she looked up to the singer, terrified by his anger…

"But Noodle, I –" He tried, taking another step toward her desperately.

"Don't touch me," she yelled, turning tail and running at full speed towards her lighthouse.

His arm still outstretched towards her, 2D watched after her, hurt etched into every feature in his face. However, it wasn't for very long. In mere seconds, his world went black, and Murdoc stood before him, rubbing his now bruised knuckled. He kicked 2D's side, grunting. He bent down towards the man. "Nex' time yew pull a stunt' like tha', yew c'n bet yer sweet arse I won' be so merciful," he threatened. "I'll toss me promise ta Noodle aside, and leave you hangin on nuthin but a fockin string, beggin fer me ta stop." He kicked loose dirt into 2D's face and took hold of his belongings, limping towards his castle.

_Well how I can't recall  
But I'm staring at what once was the wall  
Separating east and west  
Now, they meet amidst the broad daylight_

_So, this is where you are_  
_And this is where I am_  
_Somewhere between unsure_  
_And a hundred_

_It's hard I must confess_  
_But I'm banking on the rest to clear away_  
_'Cause we have spoken everything_  
_Everything short of "I love…"_

_You're right where you are_  
_From right where I am_  
_Somewhere between unsure_  
_And a hundred_

_Somewhere between unsure_  
_And a hundred_

_And who's to say it's wrong?_  
_And who's to say that it's not right_  
_Where we should be for now?_

_So, this is where you are_  
_And this is where I am_  
_So, this is where you are_  
_And this is where I've been_  
_And this is where I've been_

_Somewhere between unsure_  
_And a hundred_

The Fray - Hundred


	20. It's too Late to Apologize

**Wow, I've been gone **_**forever**_**, haven't I?**

**Well, I give you, my readers and friends, my condolences. Here's my list of excuses:**

**I recently got a job and have been extremely busy, my sister is visiting from Germany while her husband is in Afghanistan and I'm helping her take care of my adorable nephew, trying to get my life figured out –I've been really confused and unmotivated lately, and I've been in constant pain the past month now due to medical issues, and recently took a visit to the ER to find out I have to deal with the intolerable pain in most of my body until I can get a proper appointment and doctor to sort it out. Until then, I'm living on pain medication which makes me feel like I'm insane. Wonderful life, innit'? Music is definitely a huge lifesaver for me.**

**Anyhow, I tried making this chapter good? Kinda sad that I think I'm only about halfway done with this story, isn't it?**

**Anyways, I truly appreciate the support. It makes me happy and I really love that you all love the story.**

**By the by, I don't know how fast I'm going to be able to crank out the next chapters, but I'll definitely try not to go missing for months again =)**

* * *

Noodle lay on her bed, clad in fresh pajamas, in the fetal position with her knees pulled close to her chest. Hot tears flowed down her cold cheeks, now tearstained and pale. She stared at the wall for an immeasurable amount of time before she took a deep breath, and looked towards the sky out the window, the horizon now blood-red.

She thought about what had happened today. Everything she had seen… learned. The truth she'd discovered, though she'd never searched for it. Never even wanted it. She wanted to hate him for it, but every time she even considered it, she felt nauseous, and her heart ached with such ferocity, it made her grip her chest in pain. She hated the feeling. The emotions that coursed through her body pained and confused her. She could feel love for 2D, marred by hatred and betrayal. Every time she thought of confronting him, she felt her body quiver and she had to swallow back the lump forming in her throat as her eyes began to burn. She had always known she felt love for 2D, but she also knew it was only the love one has for a friend. The love she felt now, she no longer understood. It was like a tender burning and tingling underneath her flesh, down to her very bones. It was prominent and confusing… and more painful than she had ever imagined.

Every once in a while, Noodle would black out, and wake up to the sound of her own screaming. It had been happening once or twice every hour or so, and she was expecting it again any minute. Every time, the black lasted longer, and seemed to be taking shape into her nightmare, as though it were trying to find a way out.

A sudden rap on the wall caught Noodle's attention and she looked towards the doorframe, where she saw a familiar face. Murdoc threw her a quick glance and a nervous grin. He brought his hand to his face and coughed, then began to speak, "'Ey, love… er… I dun know 'ow ta make small talk tha' well, so I'll jus' say ih… Erm… I expec' by now, the dullard's told yew whot 'appened while I was away, so I figure yer right brassed off wit' me, yeah?" Noodle just stared at him blankly, then let her eyes wander off of their own accord.

"… n'ways, I jus' wonted te say yew should fergive the dullard." Noodle focused her gaze on Murdoc once more. He nodded, "Tha's right. S'not good fer me lil' love ta be awl angry at summin she cares about. I know yew too well… I know yew'll come 'round… Hell, yew migh' already be 'alfway there fer awl I know, I tell you…" He took a deep breath and grinned at her again, "I 'eard yew beat the shit out o' me android… S'alright I guess. I gotta fix 'er up anyways," he chuckled. "Hopefully yew didn' cause any permanent damage, yeh know?"

Fidgeting nervously with Noodle's clear unresponsiveness, Murdoc began reaching into his trouser's pocket. "Listen love… I know it's not much, an' I'm not tryin' ta bribe yew inta fergivin' me, buh I thought yew'd want this." The sound of metallic objects hitting one another came as Murdoc pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket. He walked towards Noodle carefully and placed the keys on top of her dresser. "It opens the door ta tha' ol' record shack down the way on the beach… I ain't gonna tell yeh whot yeh'll find in it, kid, but I _will_ tell yeh tha' yeh'll like ih… Russel 'elped me pull ih togetha'…" He felt slightly relieved when Noodle's eyes twinkled with curiosity and awareness. "I know 'ow yew used ta practice awl the time back in Kong, so…" He scratched the back of his head. "Remember whot I told yew, love," he said quietly before turning back towards the door.

"Thank you, Murdoc," Noodle whispered. He turned back towards her and grinned as he shuffled towards her nervously, quickly leaning forward to gently kiss the top of her head.

"Anytime, Noodle," he told her as he patted her hair before walking towards the door, only to stop before once more looking over his shoulder and saying, "Dun think tha' this means yeh can get away wit' bashin' me cyborg, gurly. I ain't so easy wit' tha. I migh' jus have ta put yeh ta work," he sniggered as he walked down the stairs and left Noodle alone.

Noodle watched vigilantly as he left, then took a deep breath and readjusted her head's position, lying atop her curled arms.

* * *

Hours had passed after Murdoc had left his unconscious body on the hard shores of Plastic Beach, but as luck would have it, eventually, 2D awoke, his head pulsing and aching. His face was swollen and covered in a flaky, brown material that he assumed was dried blood. When he finally found the muscles in his neck, he began to look around at the clear skies, and when he finally regained thought, which proved to be difficult, 2D sat up, groaning as the blood rushed from his head and he felt the severity of his pain.

He laid back down, cursing when the hard ground pinched his skin as he rolled lazily onto his stomach. He pushed himself up with his arms, struggling with his lightweight physique, but eventually, 2D managed to get himself to his feet, albeit he was still nervous about having to shuffle his feet in order to walk.

Haphazardly, 2D adjusted his weight as he carefully moved one foot before his other and stepped forward. He took a deep breath and mimicked the movement with his other leg, but his knees buckled and he fell onto the ground. "Fockin son of a bitch," he muttered under his breath. "Kn-knockin m-me ou'… the n-nob. I-I'll twat 'im good… I-I-I'll shove 'im or punch 'im in te nose or summink," he spat angrily. He forcefully wiped the side of his face, hearing the crunch of crusted blood rubbing against his skin and falling away. He ran his tongue against his teeth, thankful that those remaining seemed to all be in place.

2D moved one hand to his right knee, pushing against it as he stood again. He shook his head, and brushed his fingers through his messy hair. He felt a pain in his chest, and moved his hand to the point of the ache. He lifted his shirt, checking out his newly formed bruise. Nothing was broken this time… only damaged further. Eventually, he began to move towards the Plastic Beach entrance once more.

Though he was still livid with Murdoc, 2D had been slightly hurt that Noodle hadn't at least checked on him. She had no idea that Murdoc had knocked 2D out cold, then kicked him in the chest. Of course, 2D had the feeling that she didn't really care at the moment. She'd just discovered the darkest secret of his past. This blew his illegitimate children, and unaffiliated flings out of the water. This was the absolute lowest point in his life –when he'd turned on the one he loved most. 2D shook his head again. _Love? Do I really…_

When 2D had reached his bedroom, he shook his head, leaving it empty of thought, and full of pain. Though, 2D had yet to have a day when his head had not ached. He could never remember a time. Noodle's presence always seemed to dull the pain, but it was always there. Ever since he was a child, his mother, who was a nurse, had always popped pills in his mouth whenever he had complained of an ache or sore, and he would always take them. He didn't know now if it had grown into an addiction. He never really felt like he craved the small capsules, but he knew if he did not consume them, pain would consume him. So, 2D stumbled towards his dresser and fumbled with his pill bottle until two pills found their way onto his tongue, and he more or less collapsed onto his bed. He took a deep breath and began to daydream, each thought less rational and more confusing than the one before.

* * *

"_2D-kun, ano, are you sure Russel-sama is in agreement with this," a fourteen-year-old Noodle asked, looking into the dark voids she associated with her best friend._

_He looked down at her and smiled widely. "Whot 'e dun know won' 'urt 'im, love. Besides… Ih's yo' birthday. Yew can do whoteva yew wan'." She stared at him, her expression blank. Eventually, she nodded minimally, trusting his questionable judgment._

_As an eerie fog shrouded the area, Noodle grasped onto 2D's hand tightly. She may be a super-soldier, capable of defending herself from any potential disaster or threat, but even she found herself terrified with entering the scariest haunted house in the Europe. _

_2D walked inside the endless void before him, hardly conscious of the young teenager squeezing his hand relentlessly. He was unphased as the lights flashed and the thunder rolled throughout the walls of the structure. Once the inside of the haunted house became visible, Noodle flinched as she took in the gory scenes they passed by. Although it was indeed fake and 'all for fun', everything seemed lifelike. 2D's goofy grin stayed plastered on his face as Noodle cowered into his side. _

_He reached out to touch the fake blood of a dead body, and he chuckled. "Why dun dey use tis good-lookin' stuff in te zombie movies," he asked himself aloud. Noodle stared at his fingers, horrified. _

_She hid her face, burying it in 2D's shirt as they passed by scene's she was sure would give her nightmares, and squealed when plastic rats and bats began falling from the ceiling. She all but screamed bloody murder when a projection made it look as though insects and rats were crawling all about the floor, and air flew past their legs, giving the sensation that everything she saw was actually there. She jumped onto 2D's back, shrieking, and he finally turned his attention to her. _

"_Aw, love. T'ere ain't nuffink ta be afraid of. S'all fun an' games. Shadows can't 'urt yeh. An' if they try, I'll be 'ere ta protect yeh," he told her, hoping to sooth her fears._

_She sniffed, wiping her nose with her arm. "You promise," she asked, lowering herself back onto the ground. 2D turned to face her, smiling brightly._

_He cupped the side of her face gently. "I'll always protect me girl. I won' leh anyfink 'urt 'er. I promise… always," he kissed her forehead chastely, and she grinned._

_She buried her face into his chest and hugged him tightly, "Arigato, 2D. Daisuki."_

_He grinned as he let her go and took a hold of her hand one more. "Aw, I love yew, too, dawlin'." She smiled back up at him. _

_In a flash, 2D was dumfounded as a scream filled his ears and Noodle was gone. After a second, he realised she was hiding behind him, latching onto his shirt, and a blood-covered, ghoulish monster, which looked like one of the zombies that roamed around Kong, jumped out at them._ _2D stared at it wide-eyed, before he came to a realisation, and he walked towards it, with a struggling Noodle trying to pull him the opposite direction. 2D grinned like a child on Christmas morning as he looked over this ghastly creature, amazed. "'Ey, tas a pretty good costume yew got there! Yew look like a real zombie," he mused._

_The man looked over at Noodle, who was peeking around 2D, and stared at her, confused. She only returned his look of utter confusion as she wondered how 2D could possibly be unphased by everything that would terrify a normal person. _

* * *

An odd sensation distracted 2D as he reminisced of his happier days. He lifted his arm, scratching the spot where the annoying feeling came from, and a small movement on his chest took hold of his attention. He squealed, jumping up as the spider came crawling up his shirt. He spun in place, flailing his arms as he panicked. "Gehroffome. Geh ih off o'me," he squealed. Once it had fallen off of his shirt, it landed on the floor, and he immediately jumped from his bed and stepped on it.

"Take tha' fer scarin' me yeh rottuh," he spat at the now dead spider. Of all the things in the world that could of scared the man, what he was most frightened of were whales… and occasionally spiders. "_When t'ey sneak up on me at least_," he told himself 2D froze as he realised the implications of his actions. He movements had pulled his curtains aside, and as he turned around, he could see and all too familiar shape closing in. He whimpered and dove onto his bed, closing the curtains as fast as his trembling hands would allow. Once it had been done, he sighed, shivering violently.

Suddenly feeling grimy, 2D threw off his shirt and picked out a clean one. He walked into his bathroom and rinsed off the dried blood that had managed to stay on his face. Once that had been done, he grimaced as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. Not wanting to look back to check if what he'd seen was actually there, he decided not to shave the stubble off of his face. He quickly brushed his hair and left the bathroom, grabbing his guitar and heading towards the top of Plastic Beach. Once he reached the garden patio, he climbed over the short wall onto the fake grass and walked to face the looming sunset.

The seemingly peaceful scene seemed to fill the whole of his world, leaving beauty in its wake. The last half-hour of the sun's rays hit his skin and warmed his flesh, and the light that reflected off the surface of this destitute prison he was forced to call home, transformed it in ways that made it seem tranquil. But underneath such beauty, 2D knew all too well that this pile of rubbish held stories untold for centuries. Tales of desperation, conflict, hatred… even heartbreak. All the histories and evils of man had managed to gather in this hallowed spot, and became a lifeless heap in the middle of nowhere.

He breathed in deeply, taking in the salty air and allowing it to fill and stretch his lungs, as though it were the first time he'd ever really done so. He stretched out his sore and bruised muscles, courtesy of a shitfaced someone far below him. If Noodle had not intervened, though she'd only yelled at him, 2D was sure Murdoc would have been the one with 2D's colourful new set of abrasions.

He sat down on the grass, soft, even if it was plastic. Though, every once in a while, 2D could still see small pieces of debris most everywhere he looked. He moved the guitar he had brought with him onto his lap and starting playing the melancholy tunes that had been filling his soul for years. They leapt out at him, and held him in a cool embrace that made his chest feel hollow.

These tunes had filled him, and he'd sung them for years. By-the-by, a couple of the songs had even found their way onto the Plastic Beach album –not without modifications via Murdoc of course. They had always been there since he had believed Noodle to be dead. When Paula had cheated on him, with Murdoc no less, and then up and left the band, a younger Stuart had been heartbroken, and his chest ached with a hot pain, as if his heart had actually torn. When 2D had believed that Noodle had been dead, he felt as though he had been stabbed in the chest, the wind had been punched out of his lungs, and his knees had been knocked out from under him. The bruises under his eyes had never been worse than then.

But by far, the worst 2D had ever felt was not even a day before, when Noodle had looked up into his eyes and told him, "_… I was going die my last day in Hell. I was going to give up, but… I woke up_… _I'm glad I woke up_." And she had smiled up at him with so much tenderness, he felt like he had been slapped in the face, and his heart hadn't just been shattered… it had been completely stolen from him. He'd felt hollow and worthless, as he still did this very moment.

The entirety of the worst years of her life, Noodle had spent in unrelenting pain, while enduring torture and endless nightmares, along with blistering heat and sorrow that sought to break her soul and take her life, and yet still, the only reason Noodle had kept herself alive was to see his face, and tell him sorry for worrying him, when he was the reason she had been imprisoned in that inexplicably diabolical panorama. And even now, memories still haunt her. Delusions threaten to take her very sanity away from her, along with the very essence of what made her _Noodle_, and 2D felt as though there were nothing he could do to help. All the relaxing music in the world he played could only make his heartache surrender and leave him in peace for just this moment in time… for just a little longer.

* * *

An emerald iris met warm air as it stared into the darkness of the furthering twilight engulfing the island. Noodle shivered as she sat up, not quite sure as to why she had the urge to do so in the first place. As she scrutinized her bedroom, she sensed something was amiss, yet she knew upon further inspection that every last detail was in its place. She saw a shadow in the corner of her eye, and instantly surveyed the area shrouded in darkness. It seemed she was only imagining the movement, but as she began to look away, she saw transparent shapes shifting in the shadows, hiding amongst the darkness. She felt, rather than heard, their whispers, and she whimpered softly, pulling her blankets close to her body with her knees to her chest.

As she saw another movement in the shadow closest to her she jumped, moving away from her threat. Another whispered from across the room. "_Ath lewlm la lbrwx,_" came the inaudible, shrill voice.

"Yada!" She shrieked deafeningly. "Achi itte, akuma!"

The next few minutes that passed by seemed to last a lifetime as Noodle tried to regain control of her breathing. Her arms hugged tightly around her chest as she fought to end the hyperventilation that had overcome her lungs. She sealed her eyelids tightly, shutting out the light and the apparitions around her. She rocked back and forth, her hands covering her ears, as she repeatedly whispered, "Dake watashi o nokosu. Dake watashi o nokosu. Dake watashi o nokosu…"

Noodle scarcely made out the faint murmur of the baleful shadows. They called out her name, beckoning her to surrender and give up any chance of hope she desperately grasped onto. As they mumbled her name, the whispers slowly growing in intensity and animosity, she held onto herself tighter, as if her body was slowly collapsing on itself.

"Tachisare! Akuma!" She finally yelled, out of pure frustration. Instantly, the room seemed to become illuminated, the darkness was receding, for the time being it seemed. The cold air that Noodle had not noticed before had grown slightly warm, and her visions had passed, but instinctively she knew that they would return. They had never left, only hid. She had not noticed them because she had distractions and escapes, but they only seemed to become more persistent, waning her power over them.

After moments of silence, the room began to chill once more, and Noodle sucked in an icy breath. Her pupils became restricted with her increasing fear. She had not expected them to retaliate so soon. They had certainly become stronger in her state of despair. Not wanting to face them, she quickly stood to her feet, almost losing her balance, but quickly reestablished herself before jumping off of her bed and swiftly darting out of her room. The darkness seemed to follow on her heel as she raced down the steps, and she could feel their presence on her back, so she threw open her door and fled into the twilight air. She ran on, not daring to look back. The adrenaline masked the pain in her feet as the rough, jagged plastic pinched her skin and drew spots of blood, which she feared would only further instigate the demons' diabolical fixation for her.

By the time she had gotten to the top of the staircase, and neared the entrance, Noodle was chasing after her breathing, fighting to keep it controlled. She felt the blood pulsing strongly in her jugulars and was so in tune with her body in her current state, that she could feel every beat of her heart in her chest, and every vessel of blood that was pumping throughout her body.

As Noodle allowed herself to recover, leaning against the hard wall, she could hear a faint tune carried by the wind. She thought it was just a trick of her mind, but as she continued to make out the rhythm, she knew it was truly there. Unsure of where the music was flowing from, but knowing it was somewhere above her, Noodle turned to enter the plastic castle and ride the lift. She waited impatiently as it came to retrieve her, and she decided that the roof was too high above for her to have heard the music, so she pressed the button to another floor –one that she hadn't gotten the chance to explore yet before. She was slightly excited by the prospect of whoever was playing the music, but also feared who she would find. She knew that she desperately wished for it to be Kazuno –she had not seen the dear child in ages it seemed.

Once the doors slowly opened for her, she exited carefully, taking sure, deliberate steps onto the patio. The music was coming from her right, so she turned, but nothing was there. She investigated further, coming to the wall surrounding the patio, and saw a sight she had not expected, but wasn't as surprised as she assumed she would've been to find a small area of the island that resembled a plain full of grass. Tentatively, Noodle climbed over the short wall, and walked onto the grass. The texture of it felt wrong beneath her feet, but as she speculated further, she realized that the grass, along with everything else about Plastic Beach, was fake… but it seemed like the most tranquil part of the plastic prison.

She continued to explore the small hill, walking along it and gazing out at the horizon, as well as pushing herself closer to the music she heard. As she neared the edge closest to the sunset, coming to the top of the small hill, Noodle's body stiffened and she remained frozen in place. Not too far ahead of her, was an all too recognizable figure. She contemplated turning back, and leaving before he noticed her presence, but she guessed that he already knew she was there when he took in a deep breath, and exhaled it slowly. Hesitantly, she began to walk forward.

2D was long lost in his music. Too familiar with it, he no longer bothered to play with his eyes opened, but instead played by memory and feeling where the chords were. A warm breeze blew past him, ruffling his hair and rustling the blades of grass around him, but he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when the noise of the grass continued though the small burst of wind had ceased. When the rustling became more audible, he realised he was no longer alone, and his body tensed, almost freezing whilst his fingers and hands continued to play the music without fault.

He opened his eyes, breathing deeply when he saw a familiar shaped shadow. He was slightly confused, wondering how Murdoc had gotten the cyborg up and running so quickly, but all thoughts vanished when the shadow began to move closer to him once more. He pretended to ignore it, but he was actually more focused on the movement than he was breathing, and found that he wasn't getting enough air, so he quickly filled his lungs. He became confused again when the shadow hesitated, then slowly came right up beside him. 2D continued to look forward, watching her movement intently, but as she sat down beside him, his hands had frozen, along with the rest of his body.

Noodle froze as well when his music disappeared, and wondered if coming was a completely bad idea. Was he angry at her? Did he not want to see her? Thoughts rushed into her head, quickly drowning it and filling her with dejection. But her mind went blank when 2D's head turned toward her, and he captured her eyes with his own. Fear began to take despair's place when 2D only stared, but the feeling quickly morphed into butterflies when he smiled at her tenderly. Her heart skipped a beat, and she had to break his eye contact, looking down at her feet in front of her.

2D was relieved that Noodle had seemed to have forgiven him, but his smile wavered when she didn't return his, and only looked away. Despite her reaction, he felt suddenly giddy, and all the melancholy music that had worked its way into his mind and flowed out his hands couldn't be found. As if her presence drove it away and replaced it with a sentimental feeling that filled him with peace.

2D's expression became serious when he looked at her once more. "Noodle," he spoke softly. He waited for her to meet his gaze, but she clearly refused, so he continued. "I… You shouldn't've 'ad te see that, love," he whispered. "Tha' wasn't one o' me bes' moments… … I'm really sorry yeh had ta see tha'… I'm sorry I los' control…" He apologized repeatedly.

"2D," she whispered, interrupting him. He hushed, listening to her carefully. "I am… I was upset that you hurt Murdoc-san… but… that is not why I am upset with you now…" She attempted to explain, not wanting to spell it out for him. 2D took another breath, trying to understand what she was telling him. "2D, when I found out…" She stopped again.

Suddenly, 2D realised what it was she was saying. Noodle hadn't come down to the shore to see Murdoc, or she would've been there long before 2D had wandered out there. No, she had already had clear signs of crying beforehand, from what her and Russel had clearly been discussing. Noodle now knew the whole truth. It wasn't that 2D had lied to her –more that he had kept the information from her. He didn't want her to see him cast in such a dark role. He wanted her to think of him as being perfect, and unknown to him, that's how she wanted to see him as well.

"Noodle, I… I'm a bad bes' frien'," he said, mostly to himself. "I'm so… so sorry," his voice was pained. "I didn't mean for anythin' ta happen… I… I jus' wonted… fer yew ta know 'ow I felt… an' ih almos' got yeh killed," he choked, his voice beginning to fill with despair. "I'm so glad tha' I didn' lose yeh… bu' I know tha' I kinda did… I don' deserve ta 'ave yew back in me life," he whispered.

Noodle remained silent, warm tears crawling down her face. She licked her lips as the salty tears touched them, waiting for 2D to continue. When he was quiet, she looked up at him, gasping when he was staring right back at her. She wanted to look away, but she was too scared to move anymore. As she began to examine his features, she could see the fresh wounds covering him, including one that marked him in the same way it did her, though his would probably be gone in a matter of weeks. 2D now wore a bruise to match Noodle's, on the very same side of his face. Tentatively, she lifted her hand to his face, lightly brushing her fingertips along the tender flesh, causing 2D to flinch, so she quickly tried removing her hand, but 2D had taken hold of her wrist, gently lowering it, and moving his hand down to hold her own.

He lifted his free hand to her face, cupping his fingers behind her ear. He moved her forward slightly, and she gasped silently. Her mind fogged and her heart fluttered as he began speaking, his breath showering her face. "Noodle… I did this to yew," he whispered brokenly. "I almos' lost yeh, love, because I was selfish… 'coz I couldn't put my feelins aside an' jus be 'appy yew were comin' 'ome… Ih's my fault yew were hurt… tha' yew're covered in scars… tha' yew 'ave nightmares an' try ta 'urt yehself…" he continued. "I 'ad a chance ta jus' be yo frien', an' not be angry, an' I didn' take ih… now look where we both are…" His thumb began lightly caressing her cheek, making her almost break her concentration once more. "Noodle… I hadn't realised whot I have in yeh… Ih took 'ell fer me ta realize ih, an' I don't deserve yeh… but… I love yew anyway... and I will... try... to fix yew," he whispered gently.

Noodle's eyes grew wide when he spoke his last words. As he shifted closer to her, his body turning her direction, she didn't know how to respond. She hadn't anticipated him to react like this; she wasn't ready. She didn't know how she felt, and was unsure of what his current goal was. When Noodle didn't move away from his advances, 2D took that as a positive sign, but he was still unsure of how she felt about him. She clearly did not hate him, but what could there be then?

Her heart skipped a beat, racing wildly as he came nearer, their noses now brushing alongside one another. She opened her mouth, unable to get adequate air through her nose, and she could now taste his breath on her tongue. He leaned his forehead against hers, waiting for any kind of response. He looked into her eyes, studying them until she locked them with his. Slowly, he moved to gingerly graze his lips along hers, and she breathed out heavily. Noodle's head became hot as the suspense grew, and her thoughts were no longer coherent.

Just when she wasn't ready, 2D lowered his lips, kissing hers airily. He shifted his weight, pulling her face closer, and he captured her lips with his own. When she finally came to, Noodle's heart was soaring, but her emotions were running amuck. Fully bewildered by her irrational mind and conflicting feelings, she pulled away, leaving a dumbfounded 2D staring at her questioningly. When he saw her fear and the tears in her eyes, he immediately pulled her close to him, hugging her trembling form tightly. "Love, I'm sorry. I shouldn' o' done that," he apologized. "Russel's gonna kill me," he whispered to himself. "Noodle… I-I'm sorry," he stopped when she pulled back again, rubbing her eyes vigorously.

She looked angry, but still completely in despair. "2D…" she started as she began to stand to her feet. "It's too late to apologize," she cried, leaving him heartbroken as she retreated as quickly as possible to the floor above.

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_  
_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_  
_You tell me that you're sorry_  
_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_  
_Take a shot for you_  
_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_  
_But that's nothing new, yeah yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_  
_And you say sorry_  
_Like the angel Heaven let me think was you_  
_But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I'm holding on your rope_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground_

Timbaland feat. One Republic - Apologize

**Translations:**

_Ath lewlm la lbrwx _(Hebrew transliterated into English letters): You will never escape

_Yada_: No or no way

_Achi itte_: Go away

_Akuma_: devil, demon

_Dake watashi o nokosu_: Leave me alone

_Tachisare_: Begone


	21. Distant Star

**A/N Another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry for skipping months again in posting. I've been in a rut, and it's not fun. Hope you're all doing much better than myself.**

* * *

Noodle sat on the shower floor, her lithe arms curled around her legs as she held them close to her body. She rested her head on her knees, closing her eyes as hot water poured from the shower head and soaked her tired body, relaxing her muscles and massaging deep into her flesh. Though her eyes were hot and wet, the water raining down upon her masked her tears.

She thought about what had happened, only an hour ago. When the soft, tender skin of his lips met hers, and the electricity that had jolted between them, leaving her breathless. But she knew it was just a misunderstanding… That it had only happened because of the intensity of the moment and the overwhelming build up of emotion and regret… and now he regretted it. She knew it in her heart, aching for another resolve. How could anyone ever love someone like herself? She was broken in, her soul tortured and her will shattered. She was just a scarred, empty shell of the former occupant of this young body. She was conscious, alive and breathing, but she'd never been truly here since she'd returned… since she'd been taken. How could he –anyone love a shallow, empty and ruined body? It wasn't possible, she decided.

How could anyone want to stay and love her, when all she brought with her was frustration and pain? Her tears had come almost nonstop since the moment she'd arrived. She'd become defiant and stubborn, and all too knowing of the dark ways the world seemed to work around her. Would she ever be happy again? She needed a break; a release… but this time, she wouldn't leave for months again. She just wanted a couple of days juts for her to escape and find something –_anything_. She could feel her heart sinking, beating. She wanted to be spun, and dance, and be held, told that everything would be okay again. All these years… they were here first… hate filled marks, and endless pain was here first… they would always be there first and she knew that, but she just wanted to let it go… even for a little while.

As the searing hot of the water went slightly down, Noodle sighed, reaching up to twist the knob before her, until the entire room was quiet, and the water swirled down the drain. Slowly, she stood to her feet, slightly unsteady, and she managed to pull herself out of the tub, and dry herself off with a towel promptly. She dressed into her previous clothes, then leaned against the counter, staring into the fog-covered mirror endlessly before her stomach finally requested her attention. Knowing she was only feet from the kitchen, in the bathroom of the lounge, she was more than willing to sneak into the room to satiate her pleading hunger.

* * *

2D wandered along the cliff covered by plastic grass after Noodle had fled, and he continued the walk aimlessly in circles until the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon, and the clouds masked the stars, making the night pitch black. Eventually, he found himself in his personal prison, and he took comfort in swallowing a couple pills dry, then lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling in a position so familiar, it was as though he'd never left it. He'd _always_ been there.

In some small way, he didn't understand why Noodle had been so blunt and rejected him, but really, he knew all too well what had led to that point. She wasn't ready for that –not him, not now… maybe not ever. He didn't deserve her… And she knew it –that's why she had brushed him off and ran away earlier. But it just wasn't for bad timing's sake; it was for all that he had done. For all that he had done _to her_. He had torn her down, and left her for dead. Without even meaning to do so, he had caused the very Hell of her life, and it had cost her that life. She was a shell. He could see it. The more she suffered from the hauntings of her past… the more her eyes grew dull. Maybe she really was just a body that only held but a fraction of the girl he once knew. But it had seemed as though she were finally getting better…

Everything he had said, he had only meant well for her. Maybe everything that had happened was all for the best. Did he need to show her that? Maybe this was what they needed –to realise that they shouldn't be friends any longer. Maybe they only tore one another down. Maybe this was it, and they finally found the point in their lives where they each needed to look the other way while one of them made the decision to leave the other behind. He bit his lip, his heart ripping in two.

Yes, 2D knew why she had said what she'd said after he kissed her, and that meant _she _knew what he'd meant, too. He hadn't apologized for just the kiss, but for all that he'd done to her, in that day, and for all she'd gone through, and she tossed his words aside like garbage. But he didn't blame her. He'd take all the bitterness and hate she could throw at him, and he knew it. He deserved it.

As the minutes ticked by, thoughts flew rampant, and the dulling comfort of powerful medication kicked in, 2D slowly drifted off, his mind barely conscious.

* * *

Her stomach now full, her eyes heavy and tired, Noodle decided it was late enough, and safe enough, to wander off to bed without being noticed. She knew well that Russel and 2D would be asleep, or at least in their rooms, and she expected the same for Murdoc, even though he had a habit of no routine.

As soon as Noodle entered the lift, the lights inside dimmed, then sparked. Curious, she chose to go down to the engine room, remembering that Murdoc had gotten rid of their engineer after he had the cyborg 'convince' him to fix the whole of the place, and put everything right, or he'd have the cyborg's shotgun to answer to… But a place so large, and so reliant on machinery and electricity, needed upkeep as often as possible she figured.

Once she had reached the floor, she strolled inside carelessly, toward the control station. Studying all of the panels and labels, she promptly found a medium-sized panel that's screws had not been properly fixed, and she lifted the panel up, peering inside the expansive box of wires. She looked up, to her left, and spotted a small flashlight, just within her reach. Grabbing it, she turned it on and used it to illuminate the inside of the table. Gazing at each fixture and wires, Noodle noticed one that had clearly not been connected properly and was currently in the process of ripping apart.

She backed away from the table once more, and spotted a toolbox to the left of the station, going toward it swiftly. She dug around inside until she found a spare wire, wire cutters, and electric tape. She placed what she needed near the hole and cut one end of the spare wire, exposed the metal filaments within, and placed it down. Without thinking, Noodle positioned the rubber end of the flashlight between her teeth, holding it steadily as she maneuvered both hands into the opened panel. She quickly cut away the ripped wire, and the lights went out, which she had expected. She knew this panel only controlled the lights, and only that of the engine room, and the lift.

Seamlessly, Noodle attached the spare wire to the metal casing, taping it down for good measure, and exposed the filaments of the other end of the wire she had just cut. Noodle attached both ends of the spare and old wire, blinking as the lights came back on, and she wrapped the tape around the filament, and a few inches up each wire to keep it in place. Lastly, she put the metal panel back in place, not bothering to screw it in.

Feeling much better after such an unusual distraction for her, Noodle gazed around the room, exploring it thoroughly. As she peered at a particular door, she somewhat froze, staring at its label, knowing what it held. Just as she believed her curiosity would get the better of her, Noodle was overcome by her own body, yawning as her eyes became hot and restless. Knowing rest would only ever help, Noodle decided to save curiosity for another day, and go to sleep instead.

* * *

An aged, scratched voice could be heard muttering nonsense in the study, as he searched endlessly for an item he was sure had been in his grip not a moment ago. "Guddamn, fock, son of a –"

"That's enough, son," Russel's voice boomed.

"I'll tell you when ih's enough, I tell you," Murdoc chastised.

"Yeah? Well I'll punch ya, if ya don' shut yo damn mouth," he retorted, annoyed at the bassist for his constant bickering. Both men became abruptly silent as a small ding announce the arrival of the lift, and they stared as the doors opened, revealing a very tired and clearly hungry Noodle.

"Ey, love. Yew 'aven't appened ter see me wrench, 'ave yew," Murdoc asked while a thick cloud of cigar smoke left his lips. He picked up the smoking stick again, placing it between his lips.

She sniffed, silent as she entered the study. "Why would she 'ave seen it, Muds?" Russel huffed, "Why are ya even tryna fix that damn robot _now_?"

"So I can git yew damn monkeys off me back," Murdoc yelled back. Noodle recalled what 2D would've said to correct Murdoc, had he been here. _That'd be 'monkeyz', Murdoc. She _giggled, forgetting the two men in the room with her. "Eh, whot's got yer tongue, love," Murdoc interrupted her.

"Huh," she looked at him, bewildered. "Oh, um… I will… help you, Murdoc… with the android, yes?" She answered, unsure.

"Er, yeah," he confirmed, confused by her mumbling.

"There ya go, Muds. Happy now," Russel asked rhetorically. "Yew sure yew wanna help _his _ass," he asked Noodle. She nodded. "Alright then," he responded, turning and taking Murdoc's favoured bottle of alcohol as he turned toward the lounge.

"Oi, oo' do yew thin' yew are? Gimme me bloody rum, damn yew!" Murdoc howled.

"Not 'til yo finished here," he pointed to the cyborg, lying on the desk, motionless. "I'll make breakfast fo' yous, too. A'ight, baby," he looked toward Noodle.

She grinned up at him, nodding appreciatively. "Arigato, Russel-sama," she told him as he turned and entered the lounge, heading for the kitchen.

She faced Murdoc, then looked toward the cyborg. "What is wrong with.. it," she asked.

Murdoc gave her a confused look, then back at his creation on the table. "Oh, right, er… well, I thought she wos fine, buh she started actin' awl bent, yew know? Like sumthin's awl topsy-turvy in 'er 'ead. Tried fixin' 'er, buh I thin' I'm still missin' sumthin," he scrutinized the cyborg, studying it carefully. Noodle was doing the same, pacing toward it slowly, raising her hand as she approached and come up beside it. She flinched as her fingers almost brushed its cheek, pulling her hand away, balling her hand in a fist, and biting her lip. She took a deep breath, then reached for it again, wincing when she touched its skin, almost lifelike in texture, but one could instantly decipher that it was not alive when they felt the temperature, as cold as ice. "Cold, isn't she," Murdoc cackled. "S'kind o' like 'er temperature control, 'er skin is… so she dun get overheated. She can normally keep a decent heat, when she ain't deactivated… still pretty cold though," he explained.

Noodle nodded, taking in any information easily and storing it. She thought that the cyborg… her cyborg could probably do that as well… It was essentially her… her replacement, but she knew it had never really lived up to her name, and even Murdoc admitted that… but it was convenient for him to have his very own Noodle look-alike for protection, and service for things he was to lazy to do on his own. He wasn't as drunk as normal when his cyborg wasn't at his feet, waiting for him to tell her to bring him something. But still, it being there bothered her –and she knew exactly why. Gazing at its face, she was jealous of the fake girl. She had no emotion, never needing to worry about being happy. She knew her purpose –to serve Murdoc. She would be forever young, and never worry about being haunted by her past. She had no heartache or suffrage. And most importantly… she had beautiful, unscarred skin, though ice-cold.

Brushing along her face, Noodle moved her fingers down below the cyborg's jawline, taking in a sharp breath when suddenly its features became marred by lines that were clearly not there before. The lines became wider, circling her face, which opened up like a mask, revealing the reality of what she truly was. Just a computer –a lifelike and eerily evil looking android, destined for nothing with a future of rust and the prospect of figuratively dying in a landfill, much like the one she was living on now. Noodle gasped quietly, gazing at the artwork of components and circuitry across the canvas of her perfect face. Instantly, she noticed one single flaw, and returned her hand to her face, tentatively touching the hole, which had seemed to fry the wires it touched. "'at's where tha' bullet went inta 'er ead," Murdoc pointed out. "Fockin bugger tryna get ih out. Left ih there," he mumbled.

Noodle nodded, "And you repaired the damage it caused?"

"Sure did… er, tried ter," he said in a muffled voice as he took another drag of his cigar. "Problem is, she's still been shortin ou'. Fink I wired 'er wrong, or messed up the router when I ,er… tipped a bit o'me rum on ih," he admitted, scratching his head, and then his exposed stomach. Noodle's eyebrow arched in response as she gave him an obvious look, and he just chuckled. "Yer kickin 'er in the 'ead prolly didn' 'elp much neither, y'know," he retorted. "…So er," he took another drag of his cigar, "Do yeh thin' yew can fix 'er up fer me, love?"

She sighed, "Perhaps… It should be fairly simple… but rum-fried circuits and bullet wounds aren't exactly normal problems for average computers… I suppose maybe, if you have the correct wires, new drives, and I reroute her system from the hard drive, around the bullet hole, she –it may be running to full capacity in a matter of days… or weeks," she explained, her voice emotionless as she studied her new project.

"Weeks? Bloody fockin ar' galltwaf, wha' rgh," he began to mutter, pacing back and forth. He stepped back toward Noodle, who was unresponsive as she continued to gaze at the android's exposed face. "Ain't yew a fockin' weapon er soldier or summin? Don't bloody tell me it'll take a couple of weeks!" He lifted his hand to his head, rubbing it in frustration.

Noodle turned, her face somewhat livid, but still composed. It threw Murdoc off, and he became somewhat nervous. "Yes, I am a weapon of the Japanese government. _What of it_? I was not trained in dealing with such an unusual problem of computers! It is _not _my area of expertise! I am _a soldier_, not a _mechanic_," she snapped.

Murdoc lifted his hands, in a sort of surrender, "Awright, duck, _I get_ it! Look, however long ih takes, tha's fine. As long as ih gets done… Whadda yew need?"

She composed herself once more, taking a deep breath as she turned her stare on the cyborg. "These circuits are complicated. I do not believe you have the correct wires."

"Can'chew jus' use _any_ ol' wires," he complained.

"No," she spoke firmly, shaking her head. "These components are very advanced, and I do not wish to damage them further. I will need wires that have a superior longevity, and strong filaments for brutal electric communication if this computer is to run as efficiently as possible within my fingers."

Murdoc smirked, loving every word that left Noodle's lips. "Good, good, love. I know jus' the place, buh it's gonna require my leavin' the island, an' you goin wit' me, so I don't get scammed, and yer get ev'ry bit yeh need," he chortled. Noodle's eyes seemed to glimmer at the prospect, and she turned toward Murdoc, nodding. He smiled impishly, "Bloody brilliant… Yew could use a break from this pile o'rubbish anyway, can't yeh, love?" He cackled. "I'll give the airport a bell in a moment, radio them so they know we'll be settin' down. Go an' eat, then get packed, awright love?"

"Aren't you hungry, Murdoc-san," Noodle asked.

"Righ' as rain, love," he laughed maniacally. Noodle was beginning to become worried, then just wrote it off to him being slightly drunk at the moment.

"When shall we depart?"

"All in good time," he told her, then corrected himself, "Or in a matter of hours, now tha' I think abou' ih."

Noodle nodded in agreement. "I will pack after breakfast, and then we may depart." She turned, closing the face of the android, so she looked just like a girl once more.

Murdoc smiled, resting his hand on Noodle's shoulder, "Right, love. We'll be there fer a week er two… an' yer migh' wanna try an' 'ide yo face… We dun need questions about yer scar."

"Of course," she agreed, an idea already in mind. She turned, facing Murdoc, "Until we fly," she told him.

"Until we fly," he gave her a nod and a wink, then stepped toward his creation, abruptly picking it up and throwing it over his shoulder. He left to the lift to lock her up tightly in her cupboard. Just then, Noodle left as well, entering the lounge, feeling her mouth water as the aroma of food greeted her nose. Just as she walked through the doorway, her stomach grumbled loudly, and Russel turned to her with a smile.

"Hallo, papa," she chirped happily.

He smiled proudly. "Hey, baby-girl. Grab a seat. Yo food's on da table," he told her.

"Thank you," she told him with a grin.

"Any time," he responded.

She sat down swiftly, taking a bite out of her meal, not bothering to taste it, but get it into her stomach to ease the pang. "So," she began after swallowing another bite, "Murdoc-san is taking me to the mainland."

"Is he," Russel asked, seemingly unsurprised.

"Yes… We're going to find supplies… for his cyborg," she explained.

This time, Russel dropped a plate on the counter, which made Noodle jump, turning to see what had happened. "Why would ya do that? That _replacement_," he sneered, "It doesn't even botha you after it tried ta kill you _and_ 'D?"

Unphased by Russel's response, she shook her head slowly. "No, I do not mind it… When it's not trying to hurt anyone that is," she finished slowly. "I think it will be alright, after it is repaired."

Russel sighed, going back to cleaning dishes, "If you say so, baby… When ya leavin'?"

"In a few hours," she told him nonchalantly. "We might be gone for a week or two."

He sighed again. "Take care o' yoself, baby," he told her gently, knowing that her mind was made up, and there was nothing he could say that would make her give it a second thought. Besides, she was an adult now. She didn't need people telling her what she could and couldn't do.

"I will, Russel-sama," she said quickly. "… I will look after Murdoc-san, too."

He chuckled, "Yeah, he might need dhat…"

"Good morning, Russel," 2D's sober voice called as he entered the lounge. Noodle froze, picking up her empty plate and taking it to the sink, attempting to wash it.

Russel took her hand, "I'll take care o'yo dishes, baby."

She grinned guiltily. "Arigato," she mumbled audibly.

"Oh… 'ello, Noodle," 2D spoke again, not realizing her presence until now. He rubbed his arm nervously, wondering if her thoughts were still in the same place as his. Wondering if she had felt anything when he had kissed her. Did she resent him? Did she _hate_ him?

She ignored him, keeping her attention on Russel. "Go an' pack, before Muds gets on my case about forcing you to binge eat," he chastised her.

She smiled, reaching up on her toes to hug him tightly and kiss his cheek. "I will miss you, papa."

"I'll miss you too, baby girl," he spoke softly, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

As he let her go, she turned slowly, her face becoming blank as she avoided 2D's gaze and started to jog towards the door. "I'll be back soon!"

"S'long as ya come back, it don't mattah when, baby-girl," Russel called after her as she left.

2D stood, dumfounded. "Whot's going on? Where's Noodle goin," he asked, panicking.

"Murdoc's taking 'er to the mainland, to get some supplies they need for a project they're workin on," Russel told him, untouched by 2D's panic, or the fact that Noodle was leaving. She'd been gone before –she had come back. She would always come back, and he knew it.

"Whot," he chirped. "No! She can't leave me 'ere!"

2D turned, but Russel caught him by his arm, "D, s'alright. She's comin' back in a couple of weeks." He looked at 2D through worried eyes. Was there something he was missing? Sure, he knew 2D would be upset abot Noodle leaving, but he didn't think 2D would have given in to full blown panic. She was only going to be gone for a week or two.

"_Weeks_," 2D repeated, his voice becoming higher as he became more panicked.

"Yeah, _weeks_," Russel pulled 2D, forcing him to set down on a chair.

"Why's she leavin' me," 2D asked, his voice childlike and tears on the verge of spilling.

"I already told you," Russel snapped, rubbing his forehead in agitation.

"Whot if she don' come back," he looked at Russel, his eyes pleading and full of pain.

Russel sighed, understanding his distress. "She's gonna come back. She just said so herself."

"Buh I told 'er I wos sorry, and she threw ih in me face," 2D broke down. "She ain't gonna come back te me… She 'ates me… I don' deserve 'er," he stopped abruptly, realizing just who he was saying this to, but Russel had already caught on.

"D, I don' know what happened between you two, but yo right," Russel bellowed. "You _don't_ deserve her. Yo a thirty-two-year-old man, with the vocabulary of an adult, the attention span of a three-year-old, and the memory of an infant. You can be lazy, and yo pretty messed up in the head lately, almost as bad as Noods. Yo addicted to yo headache pills, an' ya had a pretty messed up time in yo life filled wit' binge drinkin' an' smokin'. Ya have a groupie list somewhere back in the ruins of Kong tha' rivals Muds, an' who knows how many fuckin illegitimate children. An' the one that really fuckin rubs me wrong the most' izzat _yo the one _who's messes up _my_ baby girl's entire_ life_! _Of course _you don't deserve her." 2D looked away, shameful tears streaming down his face.

"But you know what," Russel continued, a bit less stern than before. 2D peeked at Russel with the sudden change in tone, though it was still filled with anger. "I know you've learned from those fucked up things in yo past, 'D... Yo heart is in da righ' place, an' I know you'd take care a' my baby girl…" 2D nodded, his heart aching, but feeling slightly better. "But truth is… it's not my decision, and it certainly ain't yo's. It's _her_ decision, and whether you like it or not, she don' belong ta you, jus' cuz yew love 'er, D. If she decides she loves you one day, _yeah,_ it's_ gonna _fuckin botha me, but _what am I gonna do_? It's_ her _life, an' whether _either of us _likes it or _not_, it's _her_ choice what she wants to do wit' it, and _who_ she wants ta spend it wit."

2D nodded, closing his eyes painfully and taking a deep breath. "I know… buh I'm not ready ta 'ave 'er out o' me life, Russel," he spoke in a heartbroken voice.

"Like I said, D. She ain't goin' nowhere without comin' back," Russel reassured him once more, returning to cleaning the kitchen now that he was satisfied 2D had calmed down.

"When's she leavin," 2D asked in a low voice.

"Soon as she's done packin," Russel stated, turning to find that 2D was now gone, and a moment later, he heard a door slam.

* * *

When Noodle had finished closing her suitcase, and had hung her rucksack over her shoulder, she dragged the suitcase downstairs, leaving it and her rucksack by the door as she rushed to turn off all the lights upstairs. Just as she was about to leave the lighthouse, going down her stairs, 2D entered, quickly closing the door behind him. His gaze flashed up to her, and she could see the wet lines that marked his skin from where the tears had moved down his face. "Noodle," he spoke, somewhat relieved.

"What are you doing here," she asked, guarded as she continued down the steps cautiously, hoping to move around him and get her things next to the door, then leave. How had he known that she was going to leave anyhow?

He approached her as she moved toward her lounge chair. "Were yeh jus' gonna leave, wiffout tellin' me goodbye?" He asked, hurt. She stood paralyzed as he approached her.

Her eyebrows furrowed, feeling somewhat guilty, then she remembered why she had been angry at him. "Why should it matter to you? You hate me, _remember_? That's why you left me to die in Hell," she retorted.

His face became angry, but his voice was full of sorrow, "Yew know tha's not true! Yew know I didn' do tha… an' I didn' mean ih." She flinched when his face became angered, but she composed herself, refusing to allow him to think she was vulnerable.

"Whatever, 2D," she scoffed, trying to get past him, but he took hold of her bony wrist, pulling her back to him. She gasped as he pulled her to his chest.

"Don' leave like this… please," he begged, his face pained, and a tear visible on his cheek.

"2D," she began, her voice still coated in anger. He pulled her closer, hugging her tightly though she continued to struggle to pull away.

"Noodle, I… I-I care about yew so much… please…" he begged. She tried pushing him away, but he only held tighter, and he lowered his head to hers, resting his cheek against her hair. "I know yew don' feel te same," he whispered. Noodle shook her head, her own eyes becoming painful and filled with tears. He took her head shaking as a confirmation that she did not feel for him, but she did not mean it that way. She meant to disagree, but she remained quiet. "But Noodle… I-I can't live wiffout yew in me life, righ' now… I need yew… fo just a lil' bit longer…" he told her in a broken voice. She sobbed, taking a deep breath and no longer fighting 2D. "Please come back, Noodle… Please," he whispered, holding onto her dearly.

She nodded. "I will," she whimpered, rubbing the tears on her cheeks away against his chest.

Slowly, he released her. As she stepped away, she refused to meet him in the eye. When she began to turn, 2D tentatively took hold of her face, gazing into her eyes, darker than he remembered. He contemplated kissing her goodbye, but he decided it would only make matters worse, and just brushed his thumb along her bruised cheek, then let go, watching as she quickly grabbed her things, and was out the door. "Come back," he whispered to himself.

Noodle hurried, dragging her suitcase along to the dock. Minutes later, Murdoc joined her with his things, throwing them lazily into his plane. After climbing inside and buckling in, the engine began to roar, and Noodle could see 2D just outside the lighthouse door as Murdoc turned the plane around, and sped up the rudders so they cut through the air, pulling the plane through the water, and seconds later, into the air, leaving the plastic prison behind in the deep-sea landfill.

_I know I've been mistaken_  
_But just give me a break_  
_And see the changes that I've made_  
_I've got some imperfections_  
_But how can you collect them all_  
_And throw them in my face?_

_But you always find a way_  
_To keep me right here waiting_  
_You always find the words to say_  
_To keep me right here waiting_  
_And if you chose to walk away_  
_I'd still be right here waiting_  
_Searching for the things to say_  
_To keep you right here waiting_

_I hope you're not intending_  
_To be so condescending_  
_It's as much as I can take_  
_And you're so independent_  
_You just refuse to bend_  
_So I keep bending till I break_

_But you always find a way_  
_To keep me right here waiting_  
_You always find the words to say_  
_To keep me right here waiting_  
_And if you chose to walk away_  
_I'd still be right here waiting_  
_Searching for the things to say_  
_To keep you right here waiting_

_I've made a commitment_  
_I'm willing to bleed for you_  
_I needed fulfillment_  
_I found what I need in you_

_Why can't you just forgive me?_  
_I don't want to relive_  
_All the mistakes I've made_  
_Along the way_

_But I always find a way_  
_To keep you right here waiting_  
_I always find the words to say_  
_To keep you right here waiting_

_But you always find a way_  
_To keep me right here waiting_  
_You always find the words to say_  
_To keep me right here waiting_

_And if I chose to walk away_  
_Would you be right here waiting?_  
_Searching for the things to say_  
_To keep me right here waiting_

Staind - Right Here

**Until the next installment, and to keep you on your toes, thanks for the support. Love you all... I'll do a 'thanks for the support' list on the next chappie since I'm pretty sure I promised one for this chappie... oh well... I've just got a LOT on my mind.**

**With love ~Hazel**


	22. City of Angels

"**Yay, another chapter," is what you're thinking right now. :P**

**Anyhow, I'm introducing an OC, so deal with it… pretty please. He's a nice fellow. I based him off of the two brothers in Boondock Saints. I love that movie. Anyhow, he'll come into play in this chapter, probably the next, and maybe a couple upcoming chapters in the future. I dunno, I kinda like him. Anyhow, you'll come up with your own opinion of him I'm sure, I was just warning you all so you weren't like : **_**WTF, why is there some new guy here? WHO THE HELL IS HE?**_**!**

**Here's what I promised! A thank you to my supporters who had the balls (lol), or at least the awesomeness, to make themselves known to me! ^.^**

**Anyhow, you're divided into three categories. No offences are meant, but it was easier to organize that way!**

**The first two Categories will have some names bolded, while others are not. Please don't take offence! I only bolded every other name to make them easier to read, so it was less difficult to decipher one name from the next!**

**Category 1: Anonymous Reviews, with names ordered from older reviews, to newer ones**

**Category 2: Reviewers with Fanfiction accounts, names ordered from oldest, to newest.**

**Category 3: The most supportive of my Reviewers.**

**If you're name isn't in a category you expect, it'll probably be in another. If you're name isn't here **_**at all,**_** I sincerely apologize, and ask you to inform me of my mistake, or any others you see. I will correct it on this page, and post my apology on the next chapter! Now onto my '**_**thank yous**_**'!**

**Thank you, to my Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Berserker**, bony, **Margot**, EliteEffect33, **a huge fan**, Raine, **mich san**, Kristen-san, tracy, **Musixgrl**, Raven, **PhantomNight0202**, Synchronise, **Eiye Aina**

**An "I love you" to my Supportive Reviewers:**

Beyond The Limit, **Eric G.**, Abominable Toast, **inkuuum**, Soari, **Noodle KoroKoro**, TheCatAndTheDragon, **GodsmackedHalfbreed**, IvyRave, **Marlene00891**, Kirbandlove23, **dance-with-passion**, Technicolour Phase, **Jessicupcake**, Beatlemaniac1, **StarUchiha**, HeyItsJonaveil, **Gimme back that fillet o'fish**, mikashimukashi, **3R15UK0UM31**, Toadette's Page, **SweetCherryCandy**, NeonZebra23, **Kata8849**, smileneon, **Alice Everafter**, DeimosPhobos, **leo1eyes**, KazeCat, **Persephone Perez Pott**, freedragon, **Seth Morningstar**, Twisted Cinderella, **Selenay Of Antioch**, prettypinkpoodle

**I Sincerely Thank Those of You Who Are The Most Supportive:**

**Sweetums128neo **(10 reviews), **Liber-T.E.A** (19 reviews), **Crazy Girl Person** (5 reviews), **Lady STRiPES** (8 reviews), **ddarkestangel **(13 reviews), **Shade's Crusnik** (7 reviews), **Nicky-Rockit** (5 reviews)

**Special Thanks:**

**To **Wordwryhta**, who has guided me, and been there for me to talk to. You are a good person, and I know I can trust you. I absolutely love your stories, and I keep you in my prayers.**

**And to **-bammie-,** who is a wonderful storyteller, and a faithful friend from as far as I've seen. I thank you for your support, and for willingly helping me when I came asking.**

**You are both great people, and I love you both. Thank you much.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, supporters, and especially my hits! You are the reason I've wanted to really follow through with this story, because I want to get it out of my head and share my story with others, who I know enjoy it as much as myself. I love you all, and I hope to see more from you!**

**Arigato Gozaimasu! ~Hazel**

* * *

The bed creaked as Noodle rolled over in her sleep, but the high-pitched squeak startled her, and she jumped, opening her eyes to gaze around the vast, unfamiliar room. She sat up, forgetting where she was for the moment, but the thick smell of cigarettes and possibly illicit drugs reminded her exactly where she had ended up, with Murdoc no less. But he wasn't in this room with her, but the one across the way, right outside her locked door. She climbed out of bed, pulling her blanket along with her, shuffling her feet as she slowly moved toward the curtains and pulled them aside to see the vast city outside, far down below her feet. It was already the afternoon, but nonstop air travel and a slow rental driver was a good enough excuse to sleep the day away.

As she stared, transfixed by the city, she watched as the dozens of tiny cars drove by recklessly, without a care in the world. People walked down the streets, seemingly guarded and constantly on alert. The sites were vast and seemingly endless, and totally unlike anything she remembered. She only hoped it wouldn't overwhelm her when she actually experienced it head on, but she knew well that it was an unlikely possibility. A sharp rap on the door at the opposite end of the room made her jump, and she wrapped her blanket closer to her body. When the knocking grew louder, she quickly walked toward it, opening it cautiously to greet a familiar, though maybe not very friendly face. "Welcome ter the City of Angels, love," Murdoc smirked. "Though, I thin' that's a bit of a stretch, ya know? I've ain't never seen er single person wit' wings an' haloes aroun' 'ere," he rambled drunkenly.

Noodle rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her stomach, letting her blanket fall to the floor. "Whot're yeh still doing in yer jammies, love? Get yer arse dressed and go _explore_! Yeh've got the entire city at yer fingertips, an' only fortnight ter enjoy it, love. Go to a boozer, meet a dowdy bloke, 'ave a party, mosey the Hollywood Boulevard, or _sumthin_ _or another_. Don' jus' 'ide in 'ere _awl day_," he hollered, walking inside and around Noodle.

"Murdoc, we only came here for one reason, _remember_," she poked, annoyed. "We do not have time for partying… or getting piss drunk," she scrunched her nose at the smell of booze emitting from him.

"Relax, girly. We've got plenty o' time ter enjoy ourselves -tha's why we came 'ere," he told her, waving his hand in dismissal. "Yeh've only got _one life_ ter live, love, migh as well 'njoy ih ter the fullest. Ain't _no_body '_ere_ oo's gonna tell yeh _other_wise! We'll get what we came for in a shivvy, _I tell you_." He hiccupped, and seemed to look over his shoulder at nothing in particular, then moved his focus back to Noodle, one of his eyes opened more that the other.

With a heavy sigh, Noodle picked up her blanket, crossing the large room to throw it on her bed. "Okay, Murdoc-san, then _you _go enjoy your_self_," she told him, not wanting to divulge herself in the vast amount of binge activities Murdoc associated himself with. She was actually almost surprised that he'd managed to get himself into some decent clothes, and that he wasn't running around half naked. She shook her head.

"Already 'ave been," he told her with a devilish smirk.

She continued, "I will be just fine _here_."

Unconvinced, Murdoc shrugged. "'ave ih yo way, love. Buh jus' remember, I don' give a fock if yew decide _other_wise. Yew can go wherever the _bloody_ fock yew wan', Noodle," he told her with a nod, his face serious, and his face red with alcohol.

She shook her head, "Whatever you say… I shall see you around later then." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

He grinned, stumbling just outside the door. "Good. Now go an' be a teenager –yew 'aven't missed ou' on ih yet!" He sniggered, with an idea of where he wanted to be right now already in mind, but still determined to see noodle out enjoying herself as he was.

She waved him away again. "Leave please," she told him, closing the door behind him. She shook her head as she heard him singing as he wandered down the hallway to the lift. He hiccupped, staring at the closed door in confusion for a moment before he turned on his heel and began to leave.

"Oh, whot do yeh do wiffa drunkun sailor," his words were slurred as he sang, or rather yelled. "Whodda yeh do wiffa drunkuhr sailor…" He hiccupped, then continued, "Whoddyeh do wiffa drunkerd sailor, earl-eye in tha mornin…" His voice became inaudible as the lift doors finally closed, and Noodle was somewhat glad that Murdoc had rented out the entire floor for themselves.

Sighing, Noodle soon knew that she couldn't handle two weeks cooped up in a hotel room on her own, while Murdoc was out looking for a constant supply of tail and hanky-pankies… Getting even drunker along the way, if it was even possible. He was a violent drunk, when he actually got there, but he always seemed to know better around Noodle. Of course, depending on his current state of mind when he _was_ drunk, he could actually be overly enthusiastic, and quite entertaining.

Within minutes, she had on a pair of black shorts, black combat boots, a loose belt that hung on her hips, and a red shirt that hung off one shoulder. She wore a black cap, a pair of sunglasses, and ruby-red lipstain to top it off. Feeling acceptable, Noodle began to hesitate as she was about to leave, so she searched her bag for just what she needed and popped a couple of pills to calm her nerves. Promptly, she left her room, locking the door behind her, and ate her complimentary dinner/breakfast in the diner on the ground level of the hotel, whilst she awaited her limo to take her to Hollywood Boulevard.

Once the young girl had gotten there, she wandered along the sidewalk, watching as people passed by, observing the antics of Spiderman and Batman, doing what seemed to be absolutely nothing. She looked at her feet as she walked over the many handprints and signatures embedded in the cement below, and continued to wander until the sun had gone away, and fluorescent lights illuminated the city.

Curiosity took over when Noodle discovered a line of people, many sitting or leaning against the walls of buildings. She didn't stand in the line, but instead walked alongside it ahead of the people that continued to wait as she passed them, following the line for what seemed like half a mile or so, until she finally began to encountered red velvet ropes, indicating where the line began. Bulky, intimidating men, with their arms held crossed in front of them stood at the very front of a building, a short distant from the doors, blocking anyone from entering the building. When Noodle approached, they instantly recognized her, a Gorillaz band member, and allowed her through the ropes. She nodded as she passed them, entering the building.

She'd always heard of this place when she was younger, and Murdoc told her about the wild nights he'd had, while dragging 2D or anyone else he could find along with him. She was positive that this was the Highlands Hollywood Nightclub. Very popular. She was only there for a minute before a tall, handsome young man came up beside her, offering a drink. She accepted without thought, following him to the bar. As she sat, he took off his jacket, sitting down in the next seat beside her.

"What'll yeh have, dear," he asked

"Ano… er, a martini… dirty," she told him, watching the lights dance and listening to the music pumping loudly. He looked somewhat surprised, but ordered the drinks anyhow.

"So what brings a pretty lil' thing like you to a nightclub like this," he asked, his voice smooth and deep. As he spoke, she studied him carefully. He was pleasant to look at; light, chocolate eyes, dark hair, and a hint of an Irish accent. He was slender, but thick and toned. He wore nice clothes, a dress shirt, jeans, and black coat, and clearly had experience with the clubs in the area if he was able to get into one such as this.

"Um… I don't know," she began, her eyes still wandering. "I was bored, I guess." Once their drinks came, she lifted the glass to her lips, the swung her head back as she poured the liquid into her mouth, downing it quickly.

"How'd yeh geht in here," he asked, his voice immersed in curiosity. One simply didn't just wander into this club out of boredom. She had to have something special about her to just be able to mosey on in without a care in the world. Was she even over the age of 21? Did they even check her I.D?

She fixed her eyes on him now, nervous, "Oh, that is not very important…" She pushed her empty glass away, toward the bartender.

One of his eyebrows became scrunched, and he began to ask another question. "What do you –"

"'_Ey love_! Yer made ih te me party," Murdoc's overenthusiastic voice called. She turned, startled as she saw Murdoc pushing through the crowd toward her, and her new 'friend' watched as well. Once he reached her, Murdoc looked her up and down, then smirked approvingly at her new look, "Not bad. Look, yeh awready 'ave an admirer." He nodded to her guest.

The man held out his hand. "I'm Connor Marston," he informed the both of them.

Murdoc smiled impishly, taking Connor's hand and shaking it a little too roughly, "The name's Murdoc Niccals –bassist and leader of Gorillaz, and a sex god." Noodle blushed –he hadn't needed to throw in that last part. She sighed, knowing that this was going to be an interesting night.

"Nice the meet you, sir," Connor smiled, then pointed to Murdoc. "I've 'eard o'you. 'S a fuckin' great band, by the way…" He spoke, dropping the polite façade he'd had before.

Murdoc nodded, "The best in the world…" Not a second had passed, and he turned to someone they didn't see, yelling something inaudible and stepping away from the two.

Connor turned back. "How'd yeh two know each other?" He asked, dumbfounded and wondering if she was currently one of Murdoc's ladies.

She coughed, "Um, I'm Noodle… the guitarist." She held out her hand, and Connor took it, kissing her hand airily. She saw a spark in his eye as he spoke again, "Ah, lass. That explains a wee bit, don' it?" She nodded, looking away to try and spot Murdoc once more.

Like a flash, the green-skinned man came through the mass of people again, with another more professional looking man beside him. Murdoc took Noodle by her wrist, grabbing her and pulling her out of her seat. "Where are you taking me," she yelled her question, barely heard over the crowd. Alarmed, Connor followed after the three of them, quickly grabbing his coat.

The more composed man spoke as he led their way through the crowd, "Our current entertainment has cancelled, and we need a replacement."

"Yeah, love," Murdoc grinned, still drunk, but awfully chipper. "I wanna watch the show."

"Why do _I _have to come," she complained.

"You _are_ the show, dear," the man told her gently, but his tone still stern.

Murdoc slowed his pace, "Ey, I didn't bloody agree to a free show!"

"You will receive payment…" the man cut in. Murdoc huffed, unable to refuse a show if he was promised payment. The three of them, with Connor now joining, stopped once they'd reached the backstage area. The man gave Noodle a guitar, telling her it was already set up, and he attached a microphone to her, no wires necessary. Noodle groaned loudly, not wanting to have to perform. Murdoc took off her glasses, placing them on a table, and the scheduled makeup artist masked her bruise, but did nothing further as Noodle didn't allow it. She growled, shoving their hand away when they tried to touch her hair.

"Ey, love," Murdoc took hold of her arm again as she began to get frustrated.

She pulled away, threatening him, "You are fortunate I did not refuse."

"I know, girly," he told her, his voice still thickly drunk. She took her glasses and placed them on him, covering his bloodshot eyes.

"We don't need you getting in trouble for public drunkenness," she spoke firmly, looking away.

"Nobody gives a bloody fock 'ere, love," he cackled, but not removing the glasses. Connor came up to her then. "So what are yeh doin," he asked the both of them.

"I'm just going to wing it, I believe they say," Noodle said, getting ready to walk onto the stage, with people clearly only interested in the DJ currently. She looked at Murdoc once more, pleading, "Why am I doing this if there is already music?"

"They're goin' ta cut ih when yer play. Live entertainment is much more fun anyway! How else are t'ey gonna keep this place so 'igh in popularity," Murdoc sneered, staring out at the clueless audience.

"I guess I'll watch from the audience," Connor said, quickly exiting. Murdoc watched after him, confused as to why Connor was still following them around when he'd only just met Noodle. He leered, hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with another clingy fan. He shook the thoughts out of his head, and moved his focus back to Noodle.

"Go on ou' there, love. There ain't nuthin' ter fear," Murdoc encouraged.

She sighed, taking a deep breath as the music faded, and the people began to cheer for whomever was supposed to be playing. Slowly, she stepped out, and people began to become quiet. She climbed onto her stool, pulling the guitar onto her lap, and she adjusted the strings, making sure they were in tune. As soon as she was satisfied, she played a tune unfamiliar to most, especially Murdoc, and sung as the entire room listened. "…_Step in front of a runaway train… just to feel alive again... Pushing forward through the night… aching just to blow aside… It's so far, so far away… It's so far, so far away… Cold wind blows into the skin… can't believe the state you're in… It's so far, so far away… It's so far, so far away… Who are you trying to impress, steadily creating a mess_? …

"_Step in front of a runaway train… Mmmhmm, just to feel alive again… mmmm, pushing forward through the night… mmm, aching just to blow aside… aching just to blow aside… aching just to blow aside…_" after a long set of beautiful chords, she repeated that last line, humming softly when the words ceased.

People were clearly enchanted for the time she performed, and listened in awe, the guitarist clearly unrecognized as she hummed so pleasantly. Once she finished playing the chords, and the song ended, people began cheering loudly, jumping up and down. The chaos quickly became elevated when Murdoc stepped out, a bass guitar strapped onto him, and a devilish smirk on his face, while another darker man came up behind them, setting himself down, ready to play the drum set. Noodle stared at Murdoc, dumbfounded… If people hadn't recognized her a moment ago, they certainly did now.

He laughed, raising his hand to the audience, and then saluting them. He wrung his chords, playing them loudly. "5/4, love!" He yelled, directing it to Noodle.

She nodded, not bothering to protest in front of fans, and began to play the chords loud and clear, jumping down from her stool and mentally preparing for a brutal night. She cleared her throat, and began to sing roughly once her part came, though it was 2D who should have been the one singing.

"_Magic on me… magic make no sound... It good for me –it good for me underground… Magic on me… really got me down –Invade my city, it make my heart beat no sound, beat no sound, beat no sound, beat no sound, beat no sound, beat no sound… And made me tell myself –Tell on… She turned my dad oooon… She turned my dad on! Dad on! Dad on! ..._"

Somewhere along the blur of flashing lights, midnight struck, and both Murdoc and Noodle found themselves back in his hotel room. Murdoc slept with his back on the ground, his feet on the couch, his arms spread out, and a lamp shade on his head, whilst snoring obnoxiously, but it was barely noticed by the crowd of random partiers behind the low music pumping throughout his room.

Noodle was on another couch, a martini glass in her hand as she listened to the stories Connor had to offer, lounging next to her, his arm on the backrest behind her. They laughed drunkenly as they watched a devastatingly underdressed women trip over her ridiculous heels, then proceeded to leave. As the hour dragged on, more and more people left, until it was just the three of them.

"So, how do you get into these clubs, Connor," Noodle asked, taking a sip from her glass.

"Well," he began, shifting in his seat. "I own a nightclub, in downtown LA, and one in London… and a pub in Ireland, got a nice plot in Hawaii, believe it or not… a hotel… somewhere…" He looked away, his face scrunched. "Huh… well fuck…" He looked back at Noodle, speaking in a nonchalant tone, "For the life of me, I can't remember where the fuck it is."

She chuckled, setting her glass aside. "So how did you come to be so successful?"

He took a breath, "Well, some of it wasn' easy… but most of ih, I got from me father… He was a good workin man, an' I'll miss 'im."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, not meaning to touch such a subject.

He shook his head, smirking. "Nah don' be… I can never seem te get rid o' the bastard," he thought aloud, looking at Noodle, and the two both began to laugh.

* * *

A soft knock on the door caused a small mass to stir underneath the thick covers of the bed in the dark room, hidden from the bright world outside. The tapping on the door was quiet and patient, but in the ears of Noodle, someone may as well have been screaming in her ears and shaking her madly. She clutched her head tightly, moaning as her head pounded, and then she licked her lips, her mouth dry and pleading for water. How could she have let this happen? One night in the city, and she had already succumbed to the addictions of the weak and the hungry. She would have to be more cautious. She knew she was lucky to only have a headache, when much worse could have come from her binge drinking the night before.

She dragged herself out from under the covers, squinting even in the darkness of the room. She stumbled to her feet, and slowly shuffled to her door, opening it carelessly. She looked up at the tall stranger, her head tilting to the side as she stared at him blankly, her mouth popping open slightly.

He smiled, chuckling, "I thought yeh might be wantin' somethin' for yehr hangover." He pulled something out of his pocket, then held out his hand to her. She moved her hand, opening it under his own, and he dropped two pills into her palm. "S'good for headaches…" She stared at the pills, unsure of what to do. "Yeh might want some water with tha'," he advised. She looked up at him, nodding. As she stood there for a moment longer, he smirked, and then cleared his throat before he began, "May I come in?"

She nodded, turning to enter the lounge of her room once more, pacing to the couch to set down, and he closed the door behind him as he entered after her. He turned, going towards the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He walked back to Noodle, unscrewing the lid as he handed it to her, and then took a seat by her. She took the bottle, pausing for a moment before she lifted the pills to her lips, opening her mouth as she threw her head back, and lifted the bottle to her mouth, swallowing mouthfuls of water, until the entire plastic container was empty.

"I see you're thirsty," he spoke jokingly.

"What are you doing here," Noodle asked in a raspy, tired voice.

"I've come the offer a young lass a nutritious breakfast," he smiled, winking as she looked up at him.

She looked at the empty bottle in her hand. "Thank you, Connor, but I cannot accept," she answered nervously.

"Ay, it'll be good fer yeh," he lifted his hand, refusing her rejection. "Get out o' this dusty ol' room, and inta the smoggy city," he chuckled. "I'll give you a tour o' the place, y'know?" Connor grinned at her, as she continued to gaze forward, thinking carefully. He nudged her, and she seemed to let out a breath she had been holding. "Go on an' get ready, lass, I'll be waitin out 'ere."

She looked back at him, sighing as she knew she couldn't refuse, and nodded. She pulled herself up from the couch, and he began to fiddle with his phone as she walked away. She looked at him from across the room as she dug through her suitcase. He was wearing a black suit and jeans, with his jacket opened lazily and his dress shirt not tucked. His hair was shaggy and slightly wet, and his shoes seemed to be the only thing in order… then again, he may have been wearing mismatched socks, but Noodle wasn't about to ask him to lift up his trouser's legs.

When she found a decent outfit, Noodle took them with her to her bathroom, locking the door behind her. She took a hot shower to relax her muscles and calm her aching head, thankful that the numbing effect of the pills seemed to have kicked in. After a short ten minutes, she climbed out of the shower, and dried herself promptly, brushing through her wild hair.

After her underwear, Noodle pulled on a pair of tight black jeans, a long-sleeved deep-blue shirt, and an oversized black sweater that she left opened. After her socks, she managed to get her knee-high boots on, and finally unlocked the door of the bathroom to exit. She went to her bedside to find her sunglasses.

Connor's voice seemed to make her jump as if she forgot he was there. "I never noticed… how bad tha' bruise on your face is," he pointed out, walking up to her. She remained silent, reaching under her bed for the glasses, and then sitting on her knees to place them on her face. She used the bed as a support to get to her feet easily, and turned to face him, her hands in her pockets. "How did you get that?" He asked curiously, and somewhat worried.

"I do not wish to talk about it," she looked away. "But… do not worry… It happened… a very long time ago…"

"So, you've been raised from the dead, supposedly, and with unexplained bruises and scars all over your body… You must 'ave 'ad quite a run there, lass," he told her.

Her eyes grew wide, "How did you know?"

He chuckled. "Heh, it was all over the news… Tha' floating windmill o' yours fell, and you along with ih. O'course, I'm sure most o'the world hasn't gotten as far into the puzzle as I 'ave, so there's nothing to worry about," he told her reassuringly.

She nodded, "I see."

He grinned understandingly, holding out his arm to her. She stepped forward, resting her hand on his arm as he led her out of her room. "Now, are you ready for that breakfast?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Yes."

As they got outside, his ride pulled up, and he opened the door for her as the valet stepped out of the driver's side and handed the keys to Connor. He thanked the man and gave him a generous tip, then took the driver's seat. "So, where do you wanna go?"

Noodle shrugged, "I don't know… you pick."

He smirked, "I know just the place."

An hour later, the both of them were enjoying their food, and just beginning to strike up more of a conversation. "So what brings you to L.A. this time of year," Connor asked, taking another bite of food.

"Murdoc and I… we're looking for a few things, for a very advanced and hard working computer… I'm trying to fis it for him, but he doesn't exactly have the parts… and it's had a lot happen to it…" she explained.

"What for," he asked curiously. She only stared at him, and he decided she may not want to answer. He cleared his throat, "Well, I could get what you need and have it by next week."

Her eyes lit up. "Would you really?"

He smiled, "Of course… Now then," he signaled for the waiter. "Could we get a nice bottle of your finest red wine."

The waiter nodded, "Of course, sir."

He looked back to Noodle, studying her. "Noodle…" She looked to him, her eyes tired. He smiled gently, "Don't worry, lass. I'll take care o'you."

She grinned slightly back at him, "Thank you… but it's not myself I am worried for…"

* * *

Alone in his dark room, 2D lay on his back, his head pounding with worry and sorrow. He pulled another fag in between his lips, lighting it and taking a deep drag. He hated his room, the strewn carpet, the constant worry of his silent stalker, the loneliness –he was getting sick of it. He always felt as though the end was near, but it would never come. It just hung there, waiting for someone else to make a move to be closer to its grasp, and he was in the thick of it.

He wanted to be with Noodle, but he knew she couldn't handle him right now. She needed time to discover herself, and find her feelings. But all he needed right now was for her to protect him from all that he was to himself. Just to save him for the fuck of it. He knew she needed him to protect her from herself as well, before everything was lost on both ends. The only problem was, he had no idea why he needed to be saved in the first place. He refused to allow himself to be weak and selfish enough to take his own life, but he could feel it… the end was nearly here. He just didn't know what was going to be the cause… but he knew that it was going to be himself in the midst of it. Oddly enough, he wasn't afraid. He accepted it –that he may be near the end soon.

He became annoyed and scrunched his eyebrows as the same question that had been repeating itself since Noodle had left clawed its way into his thoughts once more. _Am I forgiven?_ Was he? It certainly didn't feel as though he were… but Noodle had vowed to return. Didn't she?

He shook his head, grunting. He'd been lying there for days now, only getting up to relieve himself, or eat if Russel forced him to. The bruising under his eyes was darker, but the large bruise on the right side of his face was beginning to fade. He frowned, wondering if Noodle's would never heal as his did. Was it a scar? A permanent abrasion that marked her as a survivor from Hell? Why did it even matter to him right now?

The days where she was in his arms seemed further away than ever before. He'd never felt so hollow and so useless. He rubbed his forehead. _She wos just 'ere the other day, wosn't she?_

_Or did I jus' imagine that? I dun remembah when she lef'… But, whot if she was nevah really even 'ere? I felt 'er in me arms… buh, I've 'ad dreams like tha' before… but, er voice wos righ' there, wosn't ih? I 'eard 'er._

"I fink I'm going mad," he whispered to himself, rolling onto his side and flicking his spent cigarette butt across the room.

_This dark room_  
_Another cigarette_  
_The carpet's strewn_  
_I'm getting sick of it_  
_The end is near_  
_I'm in the thick of it_  
_And I'll be there soon_  
_If you can handle it_

_Just save me_  
_From all that I am_  
_You save me_  
_For the fuck of it_  
_Save me_  
_Just hold out your hand_  
_You save me_  
_From all of it_

_I try to speak myself_  
_You can do it too_  
_I need no one's help_  
_I'm needing only you_  
_So just pray for me_  
_And deliver it_  
_You never take from me_  
_What I'm given_

_Just save me_  
_From all that I am_  
_You save me_  
_For the fuck of it_  
_Save me_  
_Just hold out your hand_  
_You save me_  
_From all of it_

_And all that I've become, is you_  
_The only good in me, is you_  
_And after all of this_  
_The day will come to find out_  
_Will you take me_  
_Or forsake me?_  
_So pray for me_  
_Am I forgiven?_  
_For what you take from me_

_Just save me_  
_From all that I am_  
_You save me_  
_For the fuck of it_  
_Save me_  
_Just hold out your hand_  
_You save me_  
_From all of it_  
_Come save me_

_Pray for me_  
_Am I forgiven?_

_Staind - Save Me_

* * *

**God, this chapter sucked! Ugh, I feel like I didn't put my heart into it at all… I feel like I didn't convey things very well … )X**

**The song Noodle sang is called **_**Far Away**_** by **_**José González**_**.**


	23. Tis the Heart's Voice that is Awaited

_**Finally**_**, I've finished this chapter. I'm almost pleased with this one. I tried to make it as emotionally detailed as possible, and with the help from my ever loving, and more-dear-to-me-every-time-we-talk-friend, Wordwryhta, I feel I accomplished that. **

**I apologize for such a delay… My computer broke T.T ...So I have to wait for me mum to return from Germany until I can get it fixed. So for now, I stole her laptop to write this. Mwahaha. *Ahem**

**I hope you enjoy it, and I also hope it makes you have to think about the many possibilities of where this story could be headed. I'm sorry but no matter how much I love you all, I just can't help but mess with your minds and make you have to think.**

**LOL, besides, thinking hard is good for you anyway. **

**Well… here you go.**

* * *

"Oh my…" Noodle gasped, her eyes wide. She then attempted to avert her gaze.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Connor whispered to her.

"But… how did it even fit? …Ow," her voice was somewhat panicked. She couldn't look away, her mouth agape.

"I don't know, but it's all good fun, isn't it," Connor spoke to her, staring at the phenomenon before him in awe and slight disgust.

"I don't know how you can call this fun," she shook her head, still unable to look away.

"I wonder if he's ever accidentally, yeh know, hammered that nail into the wrong spot," Connor mused, smirking.

"_I_ don't. This is ridiculous," she complained, trying to hide her eyes behind Connor, but he wouldn't have it. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side in hopes of keeping her from trying to just walk off and wander on her own. Besides, this was entertainment, meant to be observed and enjoyed… no matter how odd it was.

"Come on. The man's probably bored. You know, I've seen him out here doing this almost every time I've been to Venice Beach," Connor chuckled.

Noodle pulled away from him, gaping at the man who was slowly hammering a nail into his head, up his nose. "What the bloody hell is wrong with him? Why is everyone on Venice Beach so _agonizingly abnormal_?" She winced as the man softly pounded the nail again, sending it further up the pathway in his nostril.

"Lass, if you're so curious, why dun yeh ask _him_," Connor suggested, nodding towards the man as he buried his hands in his trouser's pockets.

"Why did we come here," Noodle asked, her voice painted with anxiety, her eyes racing frantically from place to place as people walked to and fro, jumping whenever someone would come too close. She swallowed nervously, holding her arms crossed over her stomach.

"Because I offered to show a young lass the _bustling city_," he answered simply, smirking devilishly as he finished, "and the bonnie-lass accepted."

When someone brushed alongside her, she jumped, whimpering and clinging to Connor's arm. He looked down at her curiously, wondering the cause of her distress. "But that was six days ago," she complained, watching as the passerby continued on without a care in the world.

"Aye lass, but ih takes more than a single day to take in the grand City of Angels," he shrugged, his smooth voice light with enthusiasm. "_And_ yeh still haven't refused me."

She shook her head slightly. "I wonder if Murdoc-san has gotten alcohol poisoning yet," she wondered aloud.

"Nah," Connor dismissed her thought. "I've seen the way that man can put down a good glass of vodka. I think if he was gonna let a bit a beer kill 'im, it woulda happened yesterday, when 'e was more drunk than an _Irish man_ on his _birthday_," Connor told her nonchalantly as they once again continued their walk down the Venice boardwalk, with body guards off a small distance to each side of them.

As they walked along, Noodle keeping a small distance between them as she watched everyone and everything warily, he began to notice just how uncomfortable she seemed. He cleared his throat, and she flinched again, continuing to watch the weirdoes and fame-hungry performers. "What's wrong, lass? Yer not afraid of a crowd, are yeh?" She gave him a meaningful look, then moved her gaze to her feet as she walked along, her face revealing nothing. "But… what abou' the nightclub last week? There were so many fockin people yeh could hardly move, and _most o'them_ smelled funny... How come it didn't bother yeh then," he wondered, trying to figure her out as he thought about her behavior over the past few days he'd known her.

She was perfectly fine before today. They had even gone to a local museum, and again went to an extravagant restaurant, but why was she suddenly so on guard today? What could possibly have changed from now and then? Then it occurred to him. The day he'd taken her out into the city, she had a bottle, and she had slipped a pill into her mouth. She did that every day before they'd left her hotel room… "Do… did yeh run out of pills?"

She gaped at him, "How did you know?'

"Nothing gets past me," he told her slyly. "At least, not for more than a couple of days without my noticing. I can be quite clueless sometimes," he rambled on. "…So… why do yeh take them? You're in a band aren't you? You should love bein' in crowds, surrounded by adoring fans," he told her, spreading his arms to express his point.

"Actually," she began, "the last time a fan recognized me and came up to me, I… may have knocked him unconscious…"

He frowned, his brow furrowed as he pictured what she'd just said. "Hmmm, you've got it bad… So yeh've been takin' them pills ta calm yer nerves?" She nodded, and then he nodded once, "Makes sense."

He thought long and hard as they continued walking, trying to find the right words for his next question. He wasn;t about to ask her how it'd come to be this way. He knew it was none of his business, and he refused to press. "So, you… hmm… everyone has a means of comfort… and _you_ should be no different," he started, tripping over his words as he tried to communicate his point. She looked at him inquisitively, taking in every word as she tried to understand. "Hmm, aye, when any one person has a problem, such as your fear of being surrounded and overpowered, they always have a means of comfort…" He looked down at her questioningly. "So who is it?"

She looked at him, slightly astonished by his conclusion. "_Who_?"

He nodded, "Aye. _Who_? … So bonnie, tell me, who would this be? I can see they're there," he studied her as he laid down his intuitive words. "It's right in your eyes."

She looked away, her eyes glistening. "I… I do not have the someone you speak of."

"Nah, lass," he shook his head. "_Everyone_ has someone who keeps them at peace. Who gives them comfort, and takes care of them, even if they're not always right there with yeh… Everyone has someone to give them strength, someone they will think about when they're in a difficult place. Everyone has a someone they would trust with themselves, and give that part of themselves to… I haven't found my someone yet, but I'm still young." He smirked, "And I've got plenty of time."

He slowed down, and lifted his hand to her face, gently taking hold of her chin, and tenderly pulling her face to meet his chocolate eyes. "Lass, _you have_ that someone." She jerked her face away, wiping a single tear that had crawled down her cheek and continuing to walk away as he stood in place, watching her. "But… it seems they've hurt you." She stopped in her tracks, wrapping her arms over her abdomen, and he came up to her, wrapping a warm arm around her shoulders as they continued their slow walk.

"Aye, the pain of the wounded heart. It can only take so much before it shatters… but I take it, he wants to pick up the pieces…" She was silent. "Lass, only the most privileged and blessed of people will ever get what you have," he told her knowingly. "To get to experience the most painful thing in life: a truly devastated heart, caused by the very person you thought you loved the most." She leaned her head to rest against his shoulder as they walked along slowly, his car now just barely within eyesight. "I don't know what he did to yeh lass, but allow me to question… does he regret it? Does it hurt him, knowing he hurt you?"

She sighed, her eyes still hot with water. "Yes."

"And how do yeh know, lass?" His voice was soft.

"Because… I can see it, but… but _I_ hurt him _too_," she whispered.

"And he still forgave you," he stated. She nodded. "Because he _loves you_, Noodle." She gasped inwardly, her heart aching and her throat becoming constricted. Connor rubbed her arm comfortingly. "And you love him too," he whispered, "_Don't you_?"

She closed her eyes. "I… I don't know…"

He nodded. "You will know. Give it time… I'm not telling you to just jump into his arms when you see him again, that would be ridiculous, and a bit _too easy_ if you ask me," he tried to lighten the mood. "But… it will come, and you'll know how you feel… And if it turns out you don't really love him, he'll realise his own feelings, and you two can finally reconcile… But, I can tell you, when you find out you love him, it won't get any easier, lass… Life, love… it's what you make of it. It's up to _you_ to decide whether you will be happy or not…"

* * *

In nothing but a pair of boxers, 2D woke, finally. He stared at the ceiling endlessly, his arms crossed over his bare chest. In the past week, he'd been completely numb, but on this particular night, his subconscious finally allowed his mind to become aware. He thought about his last dream. It seemed like it had lasted an awfully long time. He was convinced it was the longest he'd had yet. Still, he wondered why it was Murdoc hadn't come to bother him after he'd snuck out onto the beach the other night. Or was he just too hung-over to give a damn?

That damn cyborg must have been the reason for such confusing dreams. Whenever he was around it, he always dreamt about the one he'd lost. But in the dream he had, she'd felt so real… but even when she'd been right there with him, she was still so far away. He actually felt the heartache, and the pain. He rubbed his eyes, confused, and wishing he'd never woken up. Aren't you always supposed to be happy in your dreams? How come things didn't go like he'd wanted? Why was it all so hard? He'd done his best, and even told her he loved her and he was sorry for everything, and she'd still refused him. Wasn't it supposed to turn out differently?

After a moment, he sighed, refusing to answer the desperate pleas emanating from his abused stomach. He rolled onto his side, facing his wall as his throat began to hurt. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, rolling over, forgetting how tiny his bed was for a moment, and he fell onto the floor, landing head first.

He groaned, moving his face to rest his cheek against the floor. He thought about the floor as he stared at it, remembering it wasn't one of his favourite places, with god-knows-what lurking upon it, he decided he'd rather not fall asleep again and find some sort of creature trying to chew on his skin. He shivered, and moved his arms, slowly propping himself up to his knees. With an aggravated sigh, he moved one knee out from under him, and used it as leverage, pushing on it with his hand to get to his feet. He stumbled forward, barely catching his bedside so he didn't eat the floor again.

He took the lift up to the study and stumbled into the lobby, watching his feet as he shuffled into the kitchen and felt his way for the fridge. He opened it, grimacing when he realized there was no more alcohol. He stood back and closed the fridge, then turned tail, heading for the lift once more. He studied the panel on the lift that labeled each room, then smiled to himself, his eyes hollow and emotionless, as he remembered something important…

2D walked into Murdoc's room with nonchalance, opening the door carelessly and barging inside as he looked around intently, then froze as he realized what he'd just done. He looked at the bed, relieved to find that it was empty, save for Murdoc's collection of hats. He guessed Muds was probably in his not-so-secret room, pissing around like he always did. 2D marched toward the bed, and ducked, reaching underneath, and smirking when he curled his fingers around a clearly distinct bottle. He pulled it out, staring at the oversized bottle of liquor. He looked under the bed, his face blank as he tried to count how many bottles of booze Murdoc had underneath his mattress, but he gave up after he'd gotten to eighteen and decided Muds wouldn't miss one. _Three _or_ four_? …maybe…

Once he'd taken his prize, 2D took care to leave Murdoc's room as it was before, and closed the door tightly behind him.

An hour later, 2D was lounging on the plastic grass of the floor above. Now he had one of his smaller keyboards resting to his side, hiccupping every now and then as he took bitter swallows of his newfound source of freedom. He grimaced whenever he swallowed each acidic mouthful, becoming lightheaded as the minutes counted past, leaving him behind to swim in his own chaotic mind, oblivious to time.

He was transfixed with the silver wisps of fluff floating high above him, far out of reach, with him never allowed to touch it. They were enchanting and beautiful in his eyes, especially with the silver rays reflecting off of the moon lighting up the translucent clouds in the starry night sky. "I'm so lost wiffout yew, Noodle… I dreamt abou' yew again, yeh know," he spoke. "Buh, me dream wos diff'ren than 'afore," he sniffed, hiccupping. "I felt yew, an' eld yew, an' yew wos so beau'iful… yew'd gotten older, buh… _not much taller_," he chuckled humorlessly. "… I tried ta help yew, buh yew kept hurtin' me, love…" he was silent for a moment, trying to think. "I… I miss yew, Noodle." His face became more stolid as time passed; he scrunched his brows when he felt a cold wetness crawling uncomfortably down the side of his face. He wiped it away, and continued staring out into the dark sky above.

His eyes were slowly becoming heavier as the warm air's night brushed up against his exposed skin. With a sigh, he closed his eyes as another warm breeze surrounded the island, blanketing him in comfort, bringing with it the fresh and pleasant scent of salt water. 2D sat up, trying to keep himself awake. He lifted the bottle of rum to his lips, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes and drained the last of its contents. He shivered, his body feeling antsy and worn out. He rubbed his eyes again, hoping to wipe away the sleepiness.

He pulled his keyboard onto his lap and began to play slow melancholy tunes, thinking about one he'd grown to become fond of over the years. He didn't think it appropriate, simply because of one word that suggested the season, but within a second he decided he didn't give a damn. Ever since… well, time just didn't seem to register to him anymore. For all he knew, it could have been the end of all humanity yesterday, and he'd still be right where he was, playing his keyboard. Of course, it was about the middle of the summer, but he still didn't give a damn. In his mind, it may as well have been the middle of winter every day since she'd gone.

He stared at his rough fingers as they danced along the keys gracefully. As soon as he found his rhythm, he smiled sadly, looking out at the sky as he took in a deep breath, and began to sing in a deep voice, his tone low and full of sadness. "_This is my December… this is my time of the year_," he began, taking another breath. "_This is my December… this is all so clear_…" He sniffed, swallowing the saliva that'd collected, and continued to sing. "_This is my December_… _this is _my_ snow-covered home_" he tilted his head to the side as he continued, closing his eyes. "_This is my December…this is me _alone…" he skipped the part where two voices sung in sequence with one another, not wanting to put in the effort.

He moved his gaze up to the moon, his breath heavy, "And I, _give it all away_… _just to have somewhere _to go _to__._ _Give it all away…to have someone _to come home _to__…" _He bowed his head, gazing at his fingers._ "This is my December… these are my snow-covered trees. This is me pretending_… _this is _all I need…" he wiped away a tear, then took a breath as he continued.

"_And I__, _give it all away_… just to have somewhere _to go to_. Give it all away_…_to have someone _to come home to_… This is my December… this is my time of the year... This is my December… this is all _so clear… _Give it all away… just to have somewhere _to go _to__. Give it all away_…_to have someone _to come home _to__ –give it all away… just to have somewhere _to go _to__. Give it all away…to have someone _to come home_ to_…" he continued to sing, repeating it as the soft music seemed to ease his mind, not caring for the tears that occasionally escaped and ran down his face and neck.

* * *

Noodle was up early this particular morning, three days since Connor had taken her to Venice Beach. She'd felt uncomfortable as she slept, and as she stared at what was on the television, her mind tried to come up with a reasonable answer to her discomfort. She jumped when she heard a knock on her hotel door, and swiftly went to answer it, grinning minimally when she saw Connor standing before her.

"Did yeh see Murdoc stumblin' inta his room with his lady friend the other night," he asked as she moved aside to allow him to enter the room, already throwing in a conversation as if they'd just been talking about it all morning long. "I think he's taken a fancy to her."

Noodle rolled her eyes, deciding it best not to comment on the subject. "Good morning to you too, Marston-san."

He smiled at her, "I'm sorry, where are my manners? They seem to escape me whenever I come to check on the bonnie-lass." She blushed, letting a small giggle escape her lips. He always made her feel good with his charming humor and clever responses.

"So what excuse did you come up with for visiting me again, like you have every day since we met… except for yesterday," Noodle asked, turning to open the mini fridge and find a drink.

"Aye, lass. Yeh migh' actually be happy for this one," he smirked, sitting down on the sofa and placing a small briefcase he'd been carrying on the coffee table.

Noodle took a sip of her orange juice as she sat down on the opposite side of the sofa. "What is it," she asked, staring at the briefcase with curiosity.

"Everything yeh need… and a wee bit more," he told her simply. "I got all the best stuff… wires with filaments as strong as a diamond, a fancy flash drive, a hard drive with the fuckin' biggest memory capacity yeh can get. Some good wire cutters an' one o'them soldering tools… an' gloves and goggles o'course," he added.

She grinned in appreciation, "Thank you, Connor. That was kind of you."

He nodded, leaning back into the chair. "I told yeh I could get ih… I wasn' too hungover to remember a promise to the bonnie-lass."

She nodded, "Still, it was kind."

They were both silently watching the television before Connor spoke again. "So, when are you two gonna pack up an' get yerselves 'ome," Connor asked, his voice somewhat disappointed. He knew they'd been planning on leaving soon… maybe sooner than he wanted, but still…

"Murdoc-san will want to leave tonight, now that we have what we need," she told him. "So, we'll maybe be home two days ahead of schedule," she grinned at the thought of Russel's surprise and relief.

Connor grimaced. "Well that's no fair. Murdoc's gonna be takin' away meh fun," he chuckled, then sighed depressedly. "I guess it's back ta the night clubs for me."

Noodle shook her head, and he looked at her questioningly. "Why don't you try doing with another girl what you did with me? I'm sure she'd fall for you and your… unique charm," she suggested.

He smiled, "And it all makes sense now." He laughed, and she smirked. "Lass, I offer every eye-catching lass a drink if they cross my path. I just never expected ta run inta one as lovely and intriguing as you." She blushed again, looking down. "Ah, but don't take tha the wrong way… Truth is, when I met yew, I was just looking for a woman… but now, I kinda want more…" She was beginning to become uncomfortable now, and he could sense it. He smirked, chuckling, and she looked at him incredulously. "There I go again," he scoffed. "Lass, what I mean to say is, whether you know it or not, you showed me it was much more satisfying to have a relationship with a bonnie-lass, than a one-night-stand. I want that," he explained. She looked at him, one of her eyebrows arched. "Lass, you have no worries. I'm not a secret admirer or anythin'. I'd like to say I'm a good friend, actually. But I have to say, I'd snatch you up myself if I could, but your not mine, so, I'll find my own."

She grinned slightly. "I hope that you do find someone, Connor," she told him.

"Thank yeh, lass, I'll beh needin' it," he said. "You know… it's funny." She looked at him expectantly, knowing he was about to lay down some sort of inspiring mix of words. "Many people will tell you, when you find the one that makes you happy, stop looking, cos there'll always be another to find… I dun believe that fuckin shit fer a second." Her eyes grew wide, astonished by his negativity. "Why would yeh tell someone ta settle like tha'? And jus' give up? I don't think so… Yeah, there's always gonna be someone else 'oo makes you 'appy, but I believe every person 'as a… a soul mate, as many people call ih… They'll know when they realise they've found their soul mate too, cos they won't _want_ to look at another. All they'll see is the one they've found, but don' let that discourage yeh, cos every person will slip up, but it's mostly cos they don' feel good enough fer the one they're with, I believe."

Noodle nodded, "I… believe that too, I suppose. But I think the key words are _when the realise_ they've found them."

He grinned, "Aye… look at tha'. Now yer helpin' me with my own words o'wisdom... 'Tis true, many people don' realise what they've found, until one day it slaps them in the face…" She bowed her head, hurt heart aching, wondering how much it must hurt to realise someone's lost their soul mate. Connor looked at her, his head tilted, then he frowned. "Sorry, lass. Did I strike a nerve? I didn't mean to upset you."

She looked up at him with a fake grin, "No, I was just thinking about what you'd said."

He smiled back, "Good, cos I'm still thinking abou' them words o' wisdom, too." He looked forward, and decided to turn off the telly. Noodle looked at him, confused, and then his face became thoughtful. "Now then, if we're jus gonna set around an' think, don' yeh think we migh' as well treat ourselves to a lovely lunch before yeh have to abandon me," he smirked, looking at her sideways.

She smiled too, "That sounds like it would be very nice."

He nodded, "Alright then. Go on an' get dressed, lass. I'll be waitin' for yeh."

* * *

Later after their lunch, Noodle told Murdoc she was ready to leave, and he accepted, telling her they'd be leaving in a matter of hours. Like the soldier she was, she prepared herself quickly. Connor helped her as she packed all of her belongings, his face emotionless most of the time as he lost himself in his thought. Noodle was silent as well, only concentrating on the few things she needed, and going through everything to make sure it was all there. With her one suitcase in hand, her rucksack, and the briefcase full of the things Connor had gotten for her, she decided she was ready, and Connor poured them each a glass of wine.

Connor raised his glass. "I propose a toast," he smirked. She grinned. "To a lovely young bonnie-lass. May she fly home safe, and find her heart, and everything else she's been looking for."

Now Noodle raised her glass, "To Connor. You are the first friend I have made since I was just a child, and I hope to see you again soon. I cannot thank you enough. May you find a bonnie-lass to call your own." He smirked, and raised his glass to hers for the traditional conspiratory clink of the glasses.

"Thank you, lass," he told her. After they emptied their glasses, they left them on one of the kitchenette's counters. Connor cleared his throat, "Alright. Now then, I believe you 'ave a plane to board." He gathered her things, while she hung her rucksack over her shoulder.

They walked out the door, then across the small corridor. Noodle walked up to Murdoc's door, pounding on it and praying he would hear her. She jumped when Murdoc threw the door open a moment later. He was wearing his favourite outfit, with his captain's hat atop his head. He gave her a smug look as he saw Connor. "Yeh still goh tha' admirer on yer case 'ave yew," he cackled. "Yeh can take 'im 'ome if yeh want, love, but I ain't feedin' 'im."

Noodle scowled at Murdoc, who immediately composed himself, looking down at Noodle nervously. "He is helping… Are you ready to depart, Murdoc-san?"

Murdoc nodded, smirking as he swiftly took his suitcase in hand. "Time ter fly, girly."

"I can drive yeh both ta L.A.X. if yeh want," Connor offered.

Murdoc shrugged, "Why not. Saves me a bit a money, dun it."

Noodle rolled her eyes, "Alright. Can we go, now?"

* * *

Once they'd finally gotten there, and gotten through the baggage check, hours later, they'd finally been allowed on the runway via vehicle transportation to their awaiting aeroplane, now shining with its most recent cleaning and proper maintenance.

Murdoc climbed out of the vehicle, not caring for anyone else. He needed to keep his focus. It was bad enough he was mostly sober, now he couldn't fix that problem for an agonizingly long trip. He got into the craft quickly, throwing his belongings to the side, erasing them from thought as he sat at the captain's chair. As Murdoc did this, Connor offered his arm to Noodle as they got out, and she took it, wrapping her own around his. He carried her rucksack, with her suitcase in his free hand, as she carried the briefcase in _her _free hand. Once they reached the aeroplane, he tossed her belongings in aside Murdoc's. He stopped, and looked at Noodle, who in turn was looking at him, her eyes glistening.

"Noodle," he began, and pulled her away from the plane to get a bit of privacy. "I have something for yeh." Her eyes grew wide and she began to panic when he got down on one knee. He laughed at this, "Calm yer nerves. It's not what yeh think." He reached into his shoe and pulled out a small object. He stood and held his hand out as he showed it to her.

She took the diamond-encrusted ring from him, examining it, her heart still pounding furiously from her previous assumption. "What is this for?"

He took the ring, and came up close to her, showing her the inside. "See that?" She nodded, staring at the numbers embedded into the metal. "Call this number, and a device inside this ring will activate. The device is used to track people." He told her, she looked at the ring in amazement. "If you ever get inta any trouble, dial this number, an' one of my planes will be sent for yeh. An' when you arrive, I'll be waitin' for yeh, alright? So, it's not fer me ta stalk you. It's for an emergency, lass. It cannot be activated by _anyone but you_." She nodded, a single tear now running down her face.

He smiled, and placed the ring on her right hand, on her middle finger. "Lass, I love yeh, a lot. More than I've loved anyone in a long time, an' I've only know yeh fer a lil' over a week." He told her, laughing to himself. "I feel like yer my sister, an' I want ta take care o'you an' protect yeh just like my sister... Yer me bonnie-lass, an' I want yeh ta promise yeh won' ever have to use that ring," he smiled at her affectionately. She smiled sadly, and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "I'll miss yeh, lass."

"I will miss you as well," Noodle whispered. "You are like my brother to me, too."

"Don't tear up, lass," he told her sadly. "We'll see each other in another time ta come." She nodded into his chest. He let her go, and she pulled away, wiping away the tears furiously.

"Goodbye, Connor," she told him as she climbed into the plane.

"Aye, 'tis a happy farewell to you too, lass," he smiled.

* * *

Back in 2D's time, he was still playing his keyboards as he sat in the plastic grass. Though he didn't know it, Noodle would be coming home by tomorrow evening. But for now, he was still lost in his songs, his heart heavy as he found another tune. 2D loved the way his fingers felt when they stretched out far to hit every single chord in the sweet tune. He smiled, tears streaming down his face as he began another song that called out to him.

He hummed the tune until his he came to the part where he began to sing. "_Wait, I'm wrong... Should have done better than this… Please, I'll be strong… I'm finding it hard to resist. So show me what I'm looking for_."

2D began working his fingers harder as he delved deeper into the song, his heart aching for more as he played it. "_Save me, I'm lost. Oh Lord, I've been waiting for you… I'll pay any cost, save me from being confused… Show me what I'm looking for… Show me what I'm looking for… Oh Lord_."

He allowed the rhythm to slow down as he continued to sing. "_Don't let go… I've wanted this far too long… Mistakes become regrets… I've learned to love abuse… Please show me what I'm looking for_."

As he became more connected with the music, his heart seeming to sing out with him, he picked up the chords again, playing in perfect sync with the words. "_Save me, I'm lost. Oh Lord, I've been waiting for you… I'll pay any cost, save me from being confused… Show me what I'm looking for… Show me what I'm looking for… Oh Lord_…"

The notes calmed down a bit before he started up again, playing the song lively and loudly before he sung again. "_Show me what I'm looking for… Show me what I'm looking for… Show me what I'm looking for… Save me, I'm lost... Oh Lord, I've been waiting for you… I'll pay any cost to save me from being confused_," he took a deep, shaky breath as his body urged to continue. "_Wait, I'm wrong…I can't do better than this…I'll pay any cost. Save me from being confused... Show me what I'm looking for… _Show me what I'm looking for_… Show me what I'm looking for… Show me what I'm looking for…Oh Lord_." He played the last of the chords, his face somber as he thought of the days to come, and he didn't want to face them.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! In case you are confused about 2D's mental state, he thinks Noodle's return never happened, and it was all just a dream. Now, how is Noodle going to solve this one? **

**Also kind of important: to those of you who thought something *cough* dirty was happening during the first couple of line, shame on you! LMAO, just kidding. But seriously, ROTFLMAO! I just had to do something to lighten the sullen mood, so there you go. XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**In case you're interested in that last song 2D played, it was called Show Me What I'm Looking For, by Carolina Liar. I love that song a lot, and it's helped me loads. If you wanna listen, here is a link to youtube: **

**youtube . com/watch?v=LZCpLzgqIFM**

**And here's a link to the piano cover for it if you wanna hear how it was played by 2D, minus his voice of course : **

**youtube . com/watch?v=ZTEw3JiMBvc**

**No spaces for both links of course =)**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Oh, and I almost forgot, that first song 2D sang earlier was called: This is My December, by Linkin Park.**

**Thanks again for reading. 'Til the next chappie**

**Love and lotz of hugz**

**~Hazel**


	24. Unforeseen Dilemma

**Well, this chapter took a little longer than I'd wanted it to. I kinda got stuck, and I didn't want to solve a problem I created too quickly. So, hopefully I didn't ruin this chappie. I dun know what to think of it, other than more of the story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Don't think this means I'm gonna be posting chapters constantly. I don't mean to be a downer, but I honestly don't know when there will be more, 'cos I have to think things out before I type them down. Of course, with the way my minds been racing for this story lately, I think I might be able to get out the next chapter soon, if life doesn't get in the way too much. Anyhow, keep on the lookout, 'cos I ain't going nowhere… for the time being… :)**

**~Hazel**

* * *

Russel stood at the pier as he waved at the plane, which had barely touched down on the water, now skidding to a stop. Once it had lost its momentum, Murdoc revved up the engine, giving it a little gas to dock as close as possible. Once he was satisfied, he turned the engine off, and rubbed his sore eyes. He shoved Noodle lightly in the shoulder as he walked past her and grabbed his own things. Her eyes shot open, looking around for her disturbance, then she noticed the castle she'd come to call home. She grinned and got up, walking to the opened hatch, where Russel had moved.

He smiled at her, and she hopped out, running into his open arms. "Hallo, papa! I have missed you!" She chirped, wrapping her arms around him with a small grin plastered upon her face.

He hugged her tightly. "I missed ya too, baby-girl," he answered back, giving her another smile. Noodle turned her head, her face becoming blank as she saw Murdoc heading up the stairs, possibly going to his room. She looked back at Russel and grinned.

"I had a pleasant time, and we got everything we needed," Noodle told him.

Still grinning, he let her go and kissed the top of her head. She started to go to the plane again to get her things. "Dat sounds all good, baby…"

She looked at him questioningly. His tone seemed off. She ignored it for a moment as she pulled out her belongings, resting them on the dock and then closed the plane's hatch tightly. She turned, "What is wrong?"

He shifted. "Uh, baby-girl? …2D…" She took a step back, eyes wide. "He sort of had a… a relapse, I guess.".

She seemed to sigh with relief. "But, how? I mean, what do _you_ mean?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I… I-I don't know what's wrong. I know I do this a lot, but, I'mma let you figure it out yoself, baby-girl." She huffed, her nostrils flared, and grunted in frustration. "Calm down, kid. He didn't get hurt… Come on, let's get yo stuff back in yo room." He took her suitcases and rucksack, leaving her to follow after him with nothing to carry. She sighed, agitated and with no information, as usual. The singer had been acting really odd the past couple of days. He wouldn't shut up after Noodle left, and then suddenly, the drummer just stopped seeing the blue-haired man around the island. He just sat in his bed, like a lifeless body, constantly mumbling nonsense and rarely leaving his room

As soon as they got to her lighthouse, Russel dropped her things on her lounge chair. "You get settled, baby. I'mma go make you an Muds some _real _food," he told her. She nodded at him with a grin, and he smiled to her before he left, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, she gathered her suitcase and rucksack, relocating them upstairs. Once she'd gotten them on her bed, she heard someone running up the stairs. She turned around, on alert.

As soon as she saw them intruder, she smiled and bent down onto her knees, opening her arms widely as the visitor ran toward her enthusiastically. The small girl jumped into Noodle arms with a giggle, burying her face into Noodle's shirt. "_Noodle-_chan!"

"Kazuno, I missed you, you silly child," Noodle cooed.

The child smiled toothily, "I am glad. You seem happy, Noodle-chan."

Noodle kissed the child's nose, "I am happy to be home." Kazuno nodded to herself. It was then Noodle noticed something peculiar about her: Kazuno had uncharacteristically blue eyes. She shook that thought out of her head as a question bubbled out from her lips. "Kazuno-chan, where have you been? I did not see you for days before I had left."

Kazuno tilted her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

Noodle shook her head in astonishment. "Wait… When did you come to speak English so fluently?"

Again, the child had a bemused look plastered upon her face. "I have always spoken English…"

Noodle shook her head, her eyes closed, confusion replacing every other emotion in her at the moment. "Nani? …. But, er… ano, I… I do not understand."

Kazuno giggled, "Noodle-chan. Come on, Russel is waiting. Let's go and eat!" She took the bewildered Noodle by the hand and pulled her along. Noodle only stared off into space, her eyebrows knit together as she tried to take in all the information that was suddenly being thrown at her. It was coming too quickly. What else was awaiting her?

"Kazuno, I do not understand. Am I missing something," Noodle asked once they entered the lift.

"Nothing at all, Noodle-chan," Kazuno answered simply.

Noodle stared forward, blinking a few times before she looked back at the child, who smiled up at her. Noodle couldn't help but smile back, and pat her head with her free hand. "Well… I still missed you. You are my peace," she told the child, still trying to figure out why she was so familiar.

Kazuno shook her head, looking up at Noodle impassively. "No I am not."

Noodle frowned. "Then –"

"Let's go," Kazuno squeaked, pulling Noodle along with her towards the lounge. Noodle stumbled after the little girl, wondering if her mind was beginning to play tricks on her involving this young child. She frowned slightly, wondering why it was she hadn't seen 2D at all yet. She had a feeling the next few days were going to be unbearably… more unusual than their normal.

Once they'd gotten into the kitchen, Russel was sitting and eating, with Noodle's food waiting for her at the table. Murdoc was surprisingly there as well, his chair leaned back with his feet up on the table as he read an old newspaper and drank a cup of black coffee. His eyes had rings under them so dark, it looked as though they were painful. He must have had a hangover as far as Noodle could tell. He was abnormally quiet as he ate small bits of his meal. Noodle sat, and began to eat her food, now realising Kazuno had been unusually quiet. She looked around for her small companion, and noticed a small movement from under the table. She leaned over, ducking her head under the table. She saw Kazuno crouched on the floor. Kazuno looked up and saw Noodle, then smiled widely and waved at her. Noodle smiled as she opened her mouth to ask a question, but Russel spoke up first. "What'chya lookin' at, baby-girl?"

Noodle flinched, and slowly sat up. "Nothing, Russel-sama…" She told him. He nodded to himself, and continued shoving massive amounts of food into his mouth, leaving Noodle to wonder how that was possible, even for a man of his caliber.

Noodle rested her elbow on the table, with her cheek in her palm as she poked and prodded her food with her free hand. Hardly any of it made it to her mouth. As soon as she had entered the lift earlier with Kazuno, she'd suddenly lost her appetite, and the feeling was beginning to annoy her. Abruptly, she stood to her feet, with her plate in hand, and decided she was finished. She looked back toward the table, and with a sigh, realised Kazuno must have wandered off again. After she threw the remaining food on her plate away, she took a couple of Russel's empty plates with her as she went to the sink and dropped off her load of dirty dishes. Noodle turned the knob to run the water when she decided she might as well clean them, and as she began to do so, she heard as a door was opened, and her body tensed as she already knew it would be. 2D wandered in just as the thought crossed her mind, and she blushed when she saw he was in nothing but his boxers. He moved to the coffee pot, mumbling quietly to himself as he poured a cup of coffee and chugged it down, then filled his cup once more. He scoffed when he caught sight of Murdoc.

Once he turned again, he froze as he caught sight of Noodle, his eyes growing larger as he spotted her looking at him from the corner of her eye. She could see his body tense, just as hers had. Her head tilted to the side in confusion as he backed away from her carefully, and then turned his back on her, sitting at the table across from Russel. 2D held onto his cup as it rested atop the table, and he bowed his head forward, taking a sip every now and then. He kept giving her dirty looks whenever he caught her staring at him, which was often. Every look he gave her was full of hatred, and it made her blood feel like ice. Had she missed something? As she tried to understand what was going on inside his head, she continued cleaning the dishes, drying them slowly and putting them away. But through her evaluation of what may have been going on in his mind, she also caught her eyes wandering elsewhere. She couldn't help but notice his exposed body. His shoulders and chest seemed broader, but this is how he'd always been, wasn't it? Her eyes continued to study him; why hadn't she noticed his body before? He was toned and manly, but also soft and lithe. When she noticed the small amount of hair on his chest, she grinned to herself when she realized is was just as blue as the hair on his head. Lost in her own amusement, she blushed scarlet when she realised she was now transfixed with the trail of hair that led from his belly button, down. She quickly composed herself and stared forward to concentrate on her work, bewildered by her own sudden loss of rational thought. She chalked it off to raging hormones –she was just still recovering from the time she'd spent in Los Angeles, that's all.

2D sighed to himself again, his eyes narrowing when he caught Noodle staring at him once more. "'M not going anywhere yew know? Yew don' 'ave ta keep watchin me," he sneered, gripping his cup so tightly she could see the blood vessels in his hand bulging. She jumped, frightened, and opened her mouth to speak, but 2D had already looked away. He was scowling as he stared at his cup in his hand. "Murdoc, can yew tell tha' damn cyborg o' yo's ta leave me alone," he asked angrily.

Murdoc looked up from his paper, his brow furrowed. He looked back and forth between a shocked Noodle, and an abnormally irked Stuart. "Whot the fock r'yew talkin' abou', dullard. _How the fock_ is Cyborg Doodle botherin' _you_," he sneered. His cyborg was locked up tight in her cupboard. She didn't even have her hard drive in her right now. There was no possible way she could have been a bother to 2-Dents.

"Tell 'er ta stop fockin' lookin' at me," 2D barked. "'m not doin' nuffin' an' she keeps watchin' me." Noodle dropped a plate, and it shattered on the floor, shattering into pieces on the ground. Astonished by his accusation, she stared at 2D, her mouth agape. Murdoc's jaw dropped at this as well. Russel just ignored it, shaking his head as he continued to eat. 2D's mental state was worse than he'd presumed. "See? Now she's fockin' shortin' ou' again," 2D leered at her. He stood to his feet, "When are ya gowna fix 'at damn thing?"

Murdoc scoffed, now knowing what 2D had meant. He looked at Noodle, and she closed her mouth, turning away to finish cleaning her dishes. Murdoc stood to his feet, throwing his paper away, and marched up to 2D furiously. Noodle closed her eyes, expecting a fight, but Murdoc spoke to her first, though his eyes never left 2D. "Noodle, go on an' take a break, love," he told her. He knew she was about to snap. He could see it. She nodded and promptly left the room, tears slipping free from her eyes and making their way down her face. But she could still hear what Murdoc said just before she entered the study, "I'll fix 'er whenever I bloody well please, yer got that, yer twat. Dun let me ever catch yew yellin' at 'er again, neither, or yeh'll 'ave _me _ta answer to," Murdoc threatened him. 2D scowled back, almost throwing Murdoc off, but he quickly reestablished himself. "An' don' think lards over 'ere is gonna stop me, 'cos I think right now, he'd be just as willin' ter beat yeh inta next year fer yellin' at 'er."

2D continued to frown as he looked towards Russel, who hadn't cared to throw in his opinion. In fact, it was taking Russel every ounce of self control he had right now not to do exactly as Murdoc had suggested. "Why would yew care if I yell at a bloody robot? She ain't Noodle –she's just a fockin' pile o'scrap," 2D snapped.

Murdoc sneered, a vessel in his forehead bulging, his fists clenched tightly as he took a step back from 2D. "I dun know whot's goin on in tha' _dumb fockin_ 'ead o'yers, dullard," he pointed an accusing finger at the blue-haired man. "But if I _ever_ 'ear yew talk to 'er like tha' _one mo' time_, _you_ are gonna be a pile o'scrap."

2D flashed his face forward, huffing at Murdoc's intimidation as he strutted out of the room, shoving Murdoc's shoulder on his way out. Murdoc grumbled, turning to Russel as he pointed out the door where 2D had just exited, "Whot the fock just 'appened 'ere?"

Russel shook his head, "I don' know, man." Russel leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin, trying to explain it to Murdoc, as much as he was trying to figure it out for himself. "D's always been messed up in the head, an' Noodle returnin' kinda made it betteh, but…" Murdoc scoffed, staring out the door and pulling a cigar out of his pocket as Russel continued. "Maybe Noodle leavin' caused 'im ta snap…" Now Murdoc lit his cigar, taking a deep drag. "I mean, he was already inna fragile state of mind before Noodle got back, an' then she got back, an' though 2D got better, it also kinda made 'im worse, cos 'e 'ad ta face 'is past, an' everything 'e did that ended up hurtin 'er."

Murdoc exhaled a thick film of smoke from his nostrils as he thought for a moment. "I didn' ask fer a bloody psychology lesson! Whot the bloody 'ell does 'at have ter do wit' 'im now, _anyways_? Did yeh _see 'im_?"

"Well, D seemed ta be in da process a healin' wit' Noodle, but, maybe since she lef' befo' he could sort out his regrets, he just… I don't know –he just fuckin' _lost it_. Maybe he couldn't handle her leavin' him behind, so his mind sort o' came up wit' the idea she was never really here," Russel thought aloud. After a moment, he shrugged, "Whatever. I think it'd be best if we didn't try ta convince 'im othawise. He needs ta figure it out 'imself."

Murdoc nodded, pulling another drag, twiddling his cigar between his fingers. "Fine by me. Dullard's a fockin' mental case."

* * *

"What happened… Kazuno-chan? Why did he… he _yelled_ at me," Noodle sobbed, her voiced clouded with sorrow.

They were both sitting on Noodle's bed, with Kazuno's hand on Noodle's back, attempting to comfort her. She looked up at Noodle, her face blank, "He did not yell at you, Noodle-chan. He yelled at the _cyborg_," Kazuno told her, trying to make Noodle understand.

Noodle shook her head, her voice cracking as she cried, "But he thought that _I_ was the cyborg. Why does he not see _me_? I… I could not handle him loving me… but I did not wish for _this_." She attempted to wipe away her tears, but her skin was still cold and wet. "He has forgotten me…" she whispered, her face contorted with pain and anguish.

"No he has not," Kazuno disagreed, placing her hands on her own lap.

"How do you know," Noodle asked, now looking at the girl, her face hopeful.

"What do you mean you could not handle him loving you," Kazuno asked. Noodle's face dropped. Why was Kazuno moving onto _this_ now? Why did she avoid her questioning?

"_Huh_?" Was all that left Noodle's lips.

"What do you mean you could not take his love," Kazuno asked again.

"I… I just do not love him," she answered, though her tone was unsure, confused and full of uncertainty.

Kazuno shook her head, "Tell me, Noodle-chan, why do you believe this?" Noodle just stared at the girl, doubtful of any answer she could think of. "You only rejected Stuart because you were confused, Noodle-chan. That is _it_. You only broke his heart because you found out that he had broken you, and you became a little upset," Kazuno explained to her in a hushed though assertive whisper, leaning forward and lightly caressing Noodle's face with her fingertips.

Noodle closed her eyes, bowing her head as she took in those words, unbelieving as Kazuno tried to reach out to her. "But… but what could there be then," Noodle breathed.

Kazuno pulled away once more, studying Noodle with her enchanting eyes. "That is up to your mind to decide," she spoke.

Noodle looked up once more, "But… what happened to my _heart_? I thought that the heart was supposed to find feelings." She was befuddled, with the answers she had been receiving. Her heart? Her mind? What about _just her_?

"Noodle-chan," Kazuno called for her attention. Noodle peeked at her slightly, listening to what the girl offered. "Your heart already found your feelings… it is up to your mind to _discover_ them."

She arched her eyebrow, turning her head more towards the young girl. "What do you mean? How do I discover my heart's feelings?"

Kazuno closed her eyes, grinning at Noodle knowingly. "I do not know, Noodle-chan. I am not your _mind_," she chuckled.

Noodle's eyebrows scrunched together, tilting her head to the side as Kazuno looked in her eyes once more. "Then who are you?"

Kazuno's smile faded, and she looked at Noodle questioningly. "Why don't we go and take some stress off of our shoulders, Noodle-chan?"

Noodle rolled her eyes, sighing, "With what?"

Kazuno hopped off the bed, barely making a sound as she landed on the floor and skipped towards Noodle's dresser, and took hold of a pair of matching keys. "Murdoc gave these to us. Why don't we go and check out that old record shack?" She flicked the keys, tossing them to Noodle, who caught them with the same spark of curiosity in her eyes the day Murdoc had given these to her.

She got up, the keys tightly in her grip, and crawled off the bed, following Kazuno on her heel as the questionable child pranced down the stairway, bounding out the front door of the lighthouse without a care in the world. Noodle walked behind her, wary with each step she took, worried that she might run into a familiar face. But, she would have plenty of time to see him coming, so there should have been nothing to fear. Still, she allowed her worry to get the best of her. She didn't know how he would react to her presence, especially without Murdoc there to watch him. Being as the cyborg belonged to Murdoc, 2D would be hesitant to actually let out how he might feel about Noodle in his current state. Wouldn't that put her in danger now that Murdoc was no longer a factor? She swallowed, her throat tight with anxiety, but she seemed to relax as they neared the record shack, which looked like shambles on the outside, but she hoped inside it would be… something she would be able to distract herself with. Something to concentrate on, because music only ever seemed to bring out the emotions she continued to fight.

She walked up to the shack, her eyes dancing upon its surface as she stood a small distance away. Kazuno tugged on her shirt, and Noodle looked down to see that the child was pointing towards the door with a smile. Her face reserved, Noodle hesitantly walked toward it, and brought the key up to meet the lock and inwardly sighed when she heard an audible click as she forcefully turned the key. Once she pulled the key out, and removed the lock, dropping it to the ground, she slowly opened the door, grateful for the window, and the sunlight that poured through it, dimly illumininating the decent-sized space.

She shuffled inside, flicking the light switch as she passed by it. Once she could see clearly, she grinned widely, smirking to herself as she studied her new getaway. It was her own personal gym, or something of the sort. It had a punching bag, a hefty bar for pull-ups she guessed; it had breaking boards and mats on the ground, along with multiple shields for training, a jump rope, yoga ball, and ankle and wrist weights. She didn't know what prompted Murdoc and Russel to acquire all of this for her, but she wasn't about to complain. Kazuno went to play with the ball, while Noodle immediately went to work. She would have changed into some proper clothes, had she known what was waiting for her, but now that she was here, she couldn't seem to give a damn.

As she kicked at the punching bag furiously, her mind temporarily gave her rest, and she could concentrate on the task at hand: kicking the non-living shit out of this punching bag in front of her. As she did this, Kazuno set up a couple of boards, then hopped away to play with the jump rope, smiling and laughing as Noodle twisted her body, and sent a backwards kick into the bag, which promptly fell over with the force. Noodle bent over, resting her hands on her knees as she breathed in deeply. She smirked as she heard Kazuno's chuckles, and straightened herself once more. After she pulled the punching bag back into place, standing it up once more, she stood in front of the boards Kazuno had been near earlier. Noodle gazed at the boards, her hands at her sides as she stared at them fully. She took a deep inhale, then slammed her foot forward, stomping on the ground, yelling, "Hiya!" as she shoved her palm into the wood, snapping it and watching as it fell to the ground. The feeling of it break beneath her palm was invigorating, and though it seemed odd to her, she couldn't get away from the comfort it brought to her: a practice she had done all her childhood. She would surely have at it again with the time she would spend in this room.

After an hour or so of bag-beating and so on, covered in a nice layer of sweat, Noodle decided to call it a night… or close to it. The sun hadn't quite set yet. She didn't want to cool down too quickly and get sore by taking a shower, so instead, she decided to wander for the time being, until her body had calmed down some, and the adrenaline had receded. She moseyed along the shoreline, spellbound by the small waves in the vast ocean, twinkling with the earliest stars of twilight breaking over the horizon. The orange sunset left her breathless, but as the sun's immense hold disappeared over the edge of the earth, she found that she became more interested in the stars that burned holes in the darkness above her. She craved to see them all around her, surrounding her, so that she felt as though she were being pulled into the sky, but that wasn't possible where she was standing, so Noodle decided she needed to be higher. She took the lift to the garden patio, punctually hopped over the small wall, moving onto the small hill and laid down in the plastic grass. As another small figure joined her, crushing the grass beneath their body, Noodle flinched, and looked over to find Kazuno mimicking her actions. She smiled to herself, gazing with wonder into the sky, forgetting all of her worries for the time being, but she frowned after a moment. Why was it that her demons had not yet come to seek her out? Were they waiting patiently? Biding their time to force her to her knees? Were they working on something far worse? Perhaps they were simply waiting until her emotions were at turmoil, when she felt the most alone, and the most vulnerable… right now seemed to be a good time, but…

She barely noticed as Kazuno shot up, skipping merrily away, singing with the wind, and disappearing into the night. Noodle sat up, apprehensive with the child's abrupt departure, and looked around anxiously. Ice shot up her veins, and she found herself paralyzed once she saw a tall figure nearing her. She faced forward, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her head against her arms, praying he would just ignore her. She could hear him sigh, and the thick scent of cigarette smoke drifted past her. He only stood there, maybe less than a meter behind her as he stared down at her, his face scrunched.

"Did Muds send yew out ta watch afta me?" He asked, somewhat perturbed by the thought. She didn't respond, and he took that as a yes. She lifted her face, staring out into the dark abyss before her, hoping that he would either continue to only speak, with her as his listener, or stop speaking altogether to allow her to dismiss herself. Either way, she was really only hoping that he wouldn't want to take out any aggression she didn't know if he had on her. "Well?" He pressed. Once again, she remained silent. He sighed, annoyed, and decided to set himself down, sitting a small space away from her as he continued to take drags from his fag. "Yew know, I don' fink it's really yew I'd brassed wit', so much as Muds," he spoke, flicking the ash from his cigarette away and pulling it back to his lips. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was gazing at her again. "I hate te fact that yew're suppose te replace my Noodle…" He looked away again. "But, I fink I shou' be mad at Muds, since ih can't be a computer's fault, an actually, I _really am_ fuckin' angry wiff 'im, an' _not_ yew… I mean, 'is not yo fault fo' doin' whot e's told yeh… te keep an eye on me…" He shook his head. "I dun know… I guess I'm jus' right well fucked up, ain't I? Lovin' on a dead girl," he sighed. Noodle's eyes grew wide, and she now turned her full attention onto his words. "I never even got te see 'er grow up… I wish I could tell 'er that… that I love 'er…" he continued. "Tell 'er tha I'm sorry…" He sniffed, "An' tha' I miss 'er… an' I'm _so lost_ wiffout her…"

As a tear threatened to wash down her face, Noodle looked away. She stood to her feet, and looked down at 2D, watching as his head bowed forward, and she could see a tear glistening on his cheek. Her heart ached, wanting to wipe away that tear and comfort him, but her mind knew it would only bring disastrous results. Instead, she bowed her head as well, taking a step back from him as she spoke quietly. "Goodnight, 2D," she spoke, her heart breaking with the words she'd just spoken to him. She never told him such words in English. It had always been her native tongue, but again, she knew it would be best. The cyborg did not speak Japanese… Once Noodle thought she was a good enough distance away, she turned around and headed for the patio once more, going back from where she came from, to the lift.

As soon as 2D realised he was alone, he shivered. Why did her presence make him feel so… vulnerable? He felt as though he was missing something. He stared out into the sea, shuddering violently when he saw a geyser burst out from the surface of the ocean, sending a spur of water into the air. It was that damn whale again. At least he seemed to have been able to avoid it lately, mostly because his curtains were constantly shut, and the fact that the whale wasn't as interested in him as it had been when Murdoc was still paying it with food. That game seemed to have ended a while ago, but he knew despite that, his cetaphobia would never recede.

He looked away now, his gaze moving down, to the side, his gaze captured by the mesmerising light emitting from the lighthouse, spinning and turning without cease, warning ships if they came too near. But another movement captured his interest moments later. He spotted a shadow, moving across the ground, and swiftly entering the precious building. He scowled, standing to his feet, balling his fists. No one was allowed in that room, especially not the one who was modeled after the lighthouse's proper owner. He marched away, determined, and on the dangerous side of rationality. There was almost none to be found.

_He and I had somethin' beautiful_  
_But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last_  
_Loved him so but I let him go_  
_Cause I knew he'd never love me back_

_Such pain as this_  
_Shouldn't have to be experienced_  
_I'm still reeling from the loss_  
_Still a little bit delirious, yeah_

_Near to you, I am healin'_  
_But it is takin' so long_  
_Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful_  
_It's hard to move on_  
_Yeah, I'm better near to you_

_Well, you and I, it's somethin' different_  
_And I'm enjoyin' it as cautiously_  
_I'm battle scarred, I am workin' oh so hard_  
_To get back to who I used to be_

_He's disappearin'_  
_Fadin' steadily_  
_When I'm so close to bein' yours_  
_Won't you stay with me, please?_

_'Cause near to you, I am healin'_  
_But it is takin' so long_  
_'Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful_  
_It's hard to move on_  
_Yet I'm better near to you_  
_Yeah, I'm better near to you_

_I only know that I am better where you are_  
_I only know that I am better where you are_  
_I only know that I belong where you are_

_Near to you, I am healin'_  
_But it's takin' so long_  
_Though he's gone and you are wonderful_  
_It's hard to move on_

_Near to you, I am healin'_  
_But it's takin' so long_  
_'Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful_  
_It's hard to move on_  
_Yeah, I'm better near to you_  
_Yeah, I'm better near to you_

A Fine Frenzy - Near to You

* * *

**This song started playing as I read this chapter for mistakes, and i almost started crying. It was so right, I just had to post the lyrics.**

**End chapter. Well? How was it? (it sucked) Want more? Cos it should be coming soon, if I can get it right. **

**I hope you liked it… I kinda missed Kazuno… and for the record, I know who Kazuno is, for the most part, but who do YOU think she is? What is she to Noodle? Why does she play a part in the story? C'mon, I want you to THINK! ;D**


	25. Maybe We'll Turn It All Around

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I would have made it longer, and I was extremely tempted to, but I felt it would upset the flow I created in this chapter, so I ended it. Besides, I have a slight inkling that the next chapter might be a bit longer. Sorry if I upset you by ending the chapter when I know you're going to want so much more after this. Hell, maybe in this chapter, you might better understand Kazuno ^.^**

**I know I'm just dragging you along, but I can't help it, so I give you a slice of what is to come with this chapter. A relief, and new desire for more, I hope. **

_**Shinai naru yuujin**_**, read on! **

* * *

With the lanterns off, the only light was dimly seeping down from her room upstairs. Noodle stood in her comfortingly dark lounge, staring at her wall, a section lined with books in several languages, while the remainder was decorated with pictures from memories long past. Aside from the actual books lining the shelves, her room told stories untold and unknown to anyone but herself and her dysfunctional family by the images that hung there. She stared at the walls, her eyes dull and tired, twinkling with cold tears. Kazuno walked up behind her, and gripped Noodle's hand tightly in her own. The light, though firm pressure on her hand brought Noodle's gaze down to her companion. The small child looked up at her, her dark blue eyes now burning deeply, capturing Noodle's eyes and holding them to her own. A small part of her wanted to look away from Kazuno's burning gaze, but she couldn't fight it. She felt an intense burning in her hand where the child held onto her, and that fire seemed to have a direct link to her chest. A small frown grew on Kazuno's face. "You're feelings are at war," she whispered. Noodle could only nod as she stared down at the child. How did she see this? How could she not have been more interested in this child's connection to her before now? "Noodle-chan, have you noticed? …These eyes used to be black, representing misunderstanding and unawareness…" Kazuno spoke, pointing to her own youthful eyes.

Noodle could barely speak; her voice barely escaped her lips as a faint hush. "H-how?"

Kazuno grinned slightly, "Just like how you once had no emotion, these eyes held no discernable colour… they were lost…" Noodle's head tilted to the side, not understanding. She felt like it should have been fairly simple for her to read this child's words, but she could not. Her emotions were raging, and any rational thought that swam through her mind couldn't seem to find a firm grip on her. Once more, the child's iris' seemed to dimly smolder as she took hold of Noodle's attention. Again, Noodle felt the burn from Kazuno's hand, trailing up her arm, as though her touch were directly connected to her. As Noodle concentrated on the burning, she felt it pulsing with each strong beat that emitted through her heart.

She was so lost within herself, and she knew it too. A small whimper escaped her lips, and she closed her eyes as tears began to burn hot, and trail down her face. How was it that she had seemed so happy when she was away from her home, but she had missed it so much it made her heart ache? And how was it, that now that she _was_ home, she was more anguished and confused than ever before? She opened her eyes, staring at the walls endlessly as her heart ached. Kazuno frowned, her brows scrunching together as she lifted her free hand to her face, and ran her finger underneath her own eye. Next, Kazuno lifted her finger to examine it, and her eyes grew wide with wonder at the discovery of a small drop of liquid hanging from her tiny finger. She looked up at Noodle, amazement clearly plain in her eyes.

In a flash, Kazuno's gaze turned, now beaming at the door. Slowly, her eyes shifted, scrutinizing the wall before Noodle and herself. She seemed to take a deep, relaxed breath, and closed her eyes. "Remember to discover your feelings, Noodle-chan," she murmured gently. Noodle nodded.

After a moment, Noodle looked down at the girl, but her mouth popped open with shock as she stared at the now empty space. Without moving from where she stood, she looked all around her, but the girl could not be found. Oddly, she could still feel the burning in her hand. She sniffed, her chest quaking with unspoken grief. Her body felt numb in this moment; she just wanted to fall to her knees and never stop crying. Why couldn't she find herself? Where had she gone? Why had things gotten so hard all of a sudden? Why did her heart ache with a pain she'd never known before? Why was she suddenly thinking about Connor's words to her? Did he have something to do with how she felt in this moment?

"_Lass, only the most privileged and blessed of people will every get what you have," he told her knowingly. "To get to experience to most painful thing in life: a truly devastated heart, caused by the very person you thought you loved the most."_ What had he meant? In this time, far away from her friend, Noodle knew his words rang true, but she still couldn't understand them. Sure, maybe she loved 2D, but she wasn't _in love_ with him… Was she?

Noodle shrieked, jolting backwards when her door was slammed open, and a tall dark figure now stood in the doorway, his dark eyes narrowed with malice. She felt as though in that moment, a flash of lightning should have erupted from the sky, just to set the fear that had now taken over her body. Still in nothing but his boxers, he quickly advanced on her, grabbing her by her shoulders. "_Who the fock_ do yew think _yew_ are," he demanded, roughly shoving her into the wall. She grunted, then bit her lip, trying her best not to react to his aggression. "_Well_?" he pressed, snarling at her vigorously. She wanted to push him back, but his grip on her was firm, and he easily overpowered her tiny frame. As well, she was too scared to fight back. She didn't want to provoke him further. "What the fock do yeh think yo doin' in t'is room? It ain't _yo's_. Ih's _Noodle's_! An' I dun care if she's dead, _it's still 'ers_ an' _yew ain't allowed_ in 'er room!" He tightened his grip on her shoulders, and pulled her forward slightly, only to slam her back into the wall once more. "Fockin' answer me! I know you can fockin' talk, yew _bitch_!" Noodle gasped, and felt her heart rip, tears now flowing freely down her face as she stared up at the man she once looked to for comfort. Now she looked at him in utter terror.

"2_D_," she tried to begin, but she bit her lip painfully to muffle her lament, and she forced herself to look away, closing her eyes.

His scowl only seemed to grow once she became quiet, and he growled. He shook her, "What? … _What_? Whot do yew 'ave te say te me? Whot do _yew_ fink yew can say te me te make amends fo' whot yew've done?" He challenged her. He shoved her forward again, and her eyes flew open as she gasped, and her head slammed into the wall. She howled, pain-filled tears thickly coating her face. He stared at her, now, studying her intently. Why had she just screamed? Did… did he _hurt_ her? His face slowly became less malevolent, and more thoughtful. In the dim light, he could barely discern her distress, and as she turned her head, he could barely make out the tears that now endlessly poured from her doleful eyes. He gasped inwardly, looking at her face once more. She whimpered when he carefully took hold of her jaw, and pulled her to face him. Though she continued to avoid meeting his eyes, he watched her intently under his control. His face dropped as he saw her chest quake spasmodically, her eyes painted with fear, and she wheezed quietly with her silent cries.

The pain in his head seemed to increase with every second that passed, and his eyes opened widely as it made the most painful connection. "Noodle." Her name barely escaped his lips. She looked at him, his face now glossed over in the same anguish that she felt. "Whot… _Whot 'ave I done_?" She felt his grip on her release, and he took a step back, dropping to his knees. Once he was on the floor, seemingly repenting for his actions, he reached out slowly, but desperately as he searched for Noodle with his hand, and pulled her shirt, dragging her towards him. Confused sobs broke from his chest as he hugged her tightly around her waist.

Hurt and bewildered, Noodle began to cry with him, dropping to her knees and seeking comfort within the very arms that had caused her pain just seconds before. She curled into his chest as he pulled her into him, wrapping his own body protectively around her. She wrapped her arms around his chest, ducking her head underneath his chin. "Noodle," he continued to whisper her name. "I hurt _Noodle_… I _hurt_ 'er. _My _Noodle… _my_ _love_…"His voice was high-pitched, and cracked as he cried. He stroked her hair with his rough fingers, gently caressing the skin of her neck and her exposed arm. He continued rubbing her as the gravity of what he'd just done sunk in, and all he could do was bury his face in her hair, holding back the sobs that fiercely shook his body.

After a while, Noodle grew quiet, though her eyes continued to leak. She nuzzled her face into 2D's bare chest, sighing with relief. "Noodle," he choked, whispering. "I'm… I _hurt_ yew, my Noodle… I'm so… _so_ sorry…"

"Daijoubu da…You scared me, Stuart," she mumbled quietly.

"…I-I h-_hate_ meself, f-for 'urting yew," he sniveled, brushing his fingers through her hair again, wrapping that arm around her fully as he pulled her further into himself. She remained quiet. She did not know how to convince him otherwise without causing more stress. "I don' belong 'ere," he spoke. She gasped quietly. How could he say such things? He would always belong.

Her face became winded with agony again, and she whined silently, trembling with a fierce pain. He pulled back to look at her face, fresh tears coating over the trails of the old. His fingers brushed her cheeks, desperately wanting to make them go away. She looked up at him. "Stuart, do you see me?"

"Whot are yeh talkin' abou', love? A'course I see yeh," 2D told her, caressing her cheeks with his fingertips.

Her lower lip trembled. "2D, do you know I have been here… for months? I came back to you. Daijoubu da, Stuart-kun," she whispered to him, lost in his endless eyes.

"I-I know you've been 'ere… Ih jus' took me a bit te remember…" As he ran his fingers through her hair, and felt the small bump behind her head, he grimaced. "Maybe a li'l too late, though."

Noodle watched as 2D's expressions continually changed, and she couldn't help but feel responsible for it. She leaned forward, resting her head against his shoulder as her face began to twist with a broken sob. "2D, why is this all _so hard_? Why can't I just _end_ it all, and not have to worry about anything anymore?" She shook her head, wondering why she'd come to breaking down now in this moment, inside of 2D's embrace. She should have broken in and fallen apart in a time long past, when she was a prisoner in Hell. Why did this all come crashing down on her now?

2D heaved, pulling her into him again with a choked sob. "Don' say tha' Noodle. It… it's gonna be awl righ'… I dun know 'ow, but ih will…"

She shook her head, still wheezing. "I no longer want to draw breath. It's so hard… and I am so confused and _hurt_ and _full of pain_," she cried.

"Noodle," he whispered painfully. "Love, _I know_ 'ow yew feel. I'm so fockin sorry I 'urt yew awl those years ago, an' tha' I jus 'urt yew now…" he apologized. He sucked in a weary breath, "But yew can't say tha', love. _Yew know_ yew don' mean that."

She shook her head again. "Yes I do," she whimpered. He breathed in painfully, trying his best to be strong for her. No one had ever seen her so vulnerable and hurt. No one would ever see this side of Noodle: the side of her that was truly broken and tired and so ready to just give up, but he wouldn't allow it to take hold of her and pull her away from him again. No one would ever see just how hurt she was on the inside, but he wouldn't allow her to give up on herself. He would take care of her…

"Noodle," he began gently. "I know it's 'ard, but yew can't jus' give up… I know tha' our world isn' whot ih used te be, but ih's not gowna come back te us," he admitted to both her and himself. "No matter 'ow much we wan' ih, an' figh' for ih…" He choked back a sob, and continued. "The time we've los' between us, love… we can't get tha' back either…" He wept, new tears overpowering him. "The life we 'ad tagether won't be ours ever again." He felt as though he'd just lost a part of himself, and he hugged Noodle tightly, weeping into her hair. "Buh, tha' don' mean we jus' give up, Noods," he told her through his tears. She continued to cry into his chest. "Tha' jus' means we gotta try ta make ih better fo' ourselves."

"But isn't it too late… it's already _so hard_…" she moaned.

He grinned sadly, "It ain't ever too late, love. We jus' gotta try a bit 'arder, an' 'ope we can try ta jus keep each otha alive…" She nodded into his chest. As long as he was there for her, she knew she wanted to try… for him. "Noodle… I'm sorry I 'urt yew," he cuddled her closer to him, his breath slightly calmer.

"It is… _not _okay… but, I do not hold it against you, Stuart. I forgive you… You weren't in your right mind," she told him, her breath against his skin. He wanted to protest, but he couldn't. Her words seemed to stop him in place. He was surprised that she admitted it wasn't okay, but he hated that she forgave him so easily, even if it _was_ what he had craved.

Wondering why he had grown quiet, Noodle pulled back, looking at him questioningly. He smiled at her, and she felt her heart stutter with this simple gesture, but she didn't allow herself to look away. Slowly, he stood to his feet and offered his hand to her, which she took without question. A fire burned in the darkness of his eyes, and it intimidated her, making her feel vulnerable and weak. Unintentionally, she took a step back and realised that she was now trapped between him and the wall. 2D took a step closer to her, now tenderly holding her face, he bent forward and kissed her forehead. "I missed yew, Noodle."

"What do you mean," she asked weakly, drawing in an unstable breath.

"It took yew a long time, but I fink yo finally startin' ta find yoself… I missed yew," he told her, his affectionate smile still in place. She understood his words, and smiled back up at him fully and toothily. He almost began to cry once more. That was the smiled he had missed the most, and she was showing it for the first time since before she'd disappeared.

"I missed you, too, 2D-kun," she told him. His gut twisted with her words, and his body felt light. He opened his mouth, his face now serious, but he closed it a moment later. She tilted her head, her eyes questioning his ever-changing emotions.

He gulped, and tried once more. "Noodle," he began quietly. "Can… C-Can I…"

"Can you _what_, Stuart?" He shivered with his name on her tongue, placing his hands on either side of her, which only made her more nervous, though she continued to leave her grin in place.

"I… I-I-I want to…" He leaned into her, drawing closer to her face, and her eyes grew wide in understanding. He drew back slightly, worried, but she looked into his eyes, and nodded to him.

A flame that had always been burning in his chest seemed to set his entire body aflame when she nodded to him. He pulled back, and she looked up at him, confused. He took her hands in his own, and kissed each of her palms, making her blush and her heart pound furiously. After he released her hands, she held them crossed over her stomach, bewildered by the new feelings she was experiencing. It was overwhelming, but he didn't stop there. She gasped as he drew closer to her once more, gently pushing her against the wall, trapping her between it, and his exposed body. He brushed his fingers through her hair softly, ghostly trailing his hand down to the small of her back, pulling her into him further. She shuddered as he traced his nose along her jaw. His eyes closed, he could feel her knees trembling against him, and he smiled triumphantly to himself. Her scent intoxicated him, and he drew in a deep breath, loving her as he kissed her neck, just below her ear.

Noodle took a sharp breath, shivering, wondering why she suddenly felt so defenseless within his protective arms. He shifted, kissing her cheek, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to try and keep herself from hyperventilating. Slowly, taking in every moment he could, 2D moved his lips down to hers, grazing against her softly, and she took in another breath. As soon as she breathed out, he felt her mouth open slightly against his, and he let his lips meld to hers. He sighed as he pulled back, and captured her lips with his own once more, moaning quietly when her lips melted languidly against his. She trembled, her chest felt as though it would implode, and she moved her hands to his waist, trying to keep herself from collapsing against him. As he continued to press against her, she began to lose herself in his tender, though controlling touch. He cupped her cheek with his free hand, still massaging his lips adoringly against her own, but he noticed her hands were still overwhelmingly hesitant. At this, he finally pulled his face away, but kept his body pressed against hers, loving the feeling of her pressed up into him, holding onto him weakly. He could read the confusion in her eyes as she gazed up at him, and he frowned to himself. She froze, gasping quietly when he brought his face back down to hers, but instead he skimmed his cheek against her own, wrapping his arms around her body. "You're still confused, ain't yeh love?" He asked brokenly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, ashamed that she couldn't seem to find the right answer for him.

He nodded, then grinned sadly, moving his face to look into her eyes. "T'as awright. I understan'…"

As she stared at him for an immeasurable amount of time, she noticed his weary appearance, and the fact that he was now swaying on his feet. She looked out her window, and remembered it was quite late. "2D… When is the last time you slept?" She asked, moving her hand to rub the dark circles under his eyes.

His face became blank, "I dun know, love… Maybe las' night… buh tha' damn cot ain' exactly comf'table." He chuckled humourlessly, sadness still evident in the both of them. She frowned at him, and he grinned at her, resting his forehead against hers. "Can I sleep in 'ere wiff yew, love? Yo bed's really soft." He seemed to be pleading. In all honesty, he really _did_ just want to sleep in her bed. Being with her would make it a thousand times better, but that damn room of his really was starting to get to him more than it had ever before. He felt as though he were going mad when he slept in that room, like he was about to fall apart at any moment, and he didn't want to face that again. He felt good now, but it was only because he had Noodle with him, safe in his arms, though he had hurt her. And she was feeling the same way. She grinned up at him. Though she felt the most exposed near him, she also felt the safest when he held her to him, even if it was by just her hand.

She shook the thoughts out of her head, knowing 2D was waiting for her. She nodded, and he smiled brightly, picking her up as he hugged her to him again. Once he let her go, she turned to climb the steps, looking back to see that he was following. Once they got into her room, he climbed into her bed, sighing with relief. Her bed was amazingly soft, yet firm. He continued to grin as he looked for Noodle. She was walking back downstairs. He frowned, and she saw him just before she left. She smiled and lifted her hand, which held a shapeless heap. "Pajamas," she explained. He grinned and nodded, and she left, only to return minutes later.

Butterflies crept upon her as she lifted her blankets and crawled onto the opposite side from 2D. Once she pulled the blankets over her body, she gasped as she felt his firm hands grasp her, pulling her back against his chest. He wrapped his body around her, and pulled his face to hers. "Yo not uncomfortable, are yeh love?" He breathed into her ear. She shook her head, turning her head to grin up at him, and then relaxed in his warm embrace, allowing him to feel her against his body. He caressed her hair, pulling it behind her ear, and then returned his arm around her waist. "It's goin' ta be awright, love," he whispered to her, kissing the skin below her ear.

"I know," she breathed, her neck now burning where he had kissed her.

As she lay there, and the time passed her by, she found that she couldn't find sleep. She looked at 2D from the corner of her eye, and realised he was still awake as well, if only for a little while. When he saw her, he smiled, and she turned in his embrace, to face him. He looked at her, confused, and she grinned, ducking her head into the crook of his neck, cuddling close to him. She'd missed this from when she was younger, but somehow, it felt so much greater now than it ever had before. She shuddered violently when his hand crept underneath her shirt, and began to trace circles on her back. She blushed, burying her face in his neck with a sigh. The feeling of his touch against her bare skin was overwhelmingly addictive, but she couldn't seem to pinpoint the reason for it. She grinned when she saw Kazuno behind 2D, standing against the edge of the bed. The small child grinned up at her, then smiled affectionately as her eyes shifted to 2D, though he couldn't see her. She crawled on top of the covers of the bed, sitting behind 2D. Kazuno swept her hands through his hair gently, and he seemed to purr, the reverberations pulsing through him. Noodle smiled as she felt him, and looked to Kazuno again, realising that her own hand was tangled in 2D's hair. She would've shaken her head in confusion, but that would have disturbed 2D. She looked at Kazuno, shocked, but continuing to comb her hand through 2D's hair. Kazuno only grinned down at her, and laid her small body down, curling her knees in behind 2D's back as she watched them, and Noodle couldn't help but to grin back and nuzzle her face into 2D's shoulder, closing her eyes to fully enjoy the way they held one another, the way it should have always been.

_This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

_Even if I say, it'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try to just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_No one will ever see this side reflected_  
_And if there's something wrong, who would have guessed it?_  
_And I have left alone everything that I own_  
_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

_Even if I say, it'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try to just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_The world we knew won't come back_  
_The time we've lost can't get back_  
_The life we had won't be ours again_

_This world will never be what I expected_  
_And if I don't belong_

_Even if I say, it'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try to just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_  
_It's not too late, it's never too late_

Three Days Grace – Never Too Late

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the shortness, but I'm guessing it was worth it, 'cos now you're wanting more, and it'll come. Okay? Good. Now then… let's move on…**

**In case you're interested-**

**Daijoubu da:**_** It's okay. **_**(or**_** I'm okay**_**)**

**Shinai naru yuujin:**_** Dear friends**_


	26. And The Clocks Begin To Turn

**Okay, so here's chapter twenty-six, and I'm not proud of it, but hey, at least Noodle and 2D aren't trying to kill each other anymore, eh? Anyhow, I'm sad to say it's kinda short, but it's decent I guess. I'll get to work on the next chapter. Pleaselet me know what you think of it… seriously, every opinion counts, and makes me feel better when I think I wrote another crappy chappie. You guys are awesome.**

**On another note, I'm taking my ASVAB this Wednesday, of March 15th. This is the very first test I have ever studied for in my entire life. **_**Seriously.**_** I've never done it before. But the only reason I'm doing it is because 1: the score I get determines my future, LITERALLY! And 2: a lot of the test is dedicated to mechanical things like cars and electricity, and I have to be honest in saying I don't know much about it… **

**Or at least I didn't. I guess a week's worth of studying for at least 4 hours at a time really pays off. I know I can score far above what is needed for the job I want, but I want to do this mostly to prove to myself that I can get an amazing score on this test. Anyhow, I just really ask that you guys all pray for me. I'm gonna need it to get through this test without having some sort of meltdown or spontaneously combusting. This test is the very gateway to my future, and it scares the crap out of me, and this is no exaggeration. So please, and thank you for your support, especially you Nicky-Rockit, SweetCherryCandy, and of course Wordwryhta. I'll let you all know how I did when I get my scores.**

**On that note, enjoy your read…**

* * *

A warm grin played itself out on 2D's face as he found peace in his slumber for the first time in as long as he could remember. He could still feel her lips against his own, and the way her body trembled lightly against him. It made his heart soar, and his soul feel light. He was at peace, but he could fast feel his most wonderful dream slipping away. His smile wavered, his face becoming blank as he left his fantasy realm, and was forced back into the world of consciousness. But, he could still feel her warmth in his arms, so he pulled his last shred of dream closer, holding it to his chest dearly. He wouldn't allow it to escape… he didn't want to let go.

Tears began to build beneath his closed eyes as he continued to slip away, and he whined quietly, not wanting her to leave him again. He pulled her closer, praying that he wouldn't have to wake and find her gone once more. But he froze when he heard someone sigh tiredly, and he grimaced when he realised he was now fully awake. A single tear escape his eyelid, crawling across his cheek, quickly absorbed by the pillow his head rested upon. Confusion clouded his mind when he still felt a presence within his arms, so finally, he opened his eyes, waiting for the blurry remains of sleep to fade away to give him a clear view of the abnormally bright room he found himself in. Slowly, 2D's eyes wandered down, and he smiled affectionately down at Noodle as he found her sleeping in his arms. He was now lying on his back, but Noodle was still curled up against him. He hadn't been dreaming… Noodle really was with him… and he _really did_ kiss her, but he had also hurt her, too. He pet her hair gently, watching her as she breathed in slowly, her head resting against his chest, with one arm curled into her own body, while her other was resting over 2D's stomach. 2D rolled onto his side, facing her, and she seemed to smile in her sleep as he pulled her into him once more, sighing as she nuzzled her face into his neck. With a grin, 2D wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head as he watched the last of the sunrise from outside the window.

After he had kissed her head, Noodle's mind began to race, trying to alert her that someone was touching her and she needed to find out who it was. But she didn't want to awaken. She didn't have to face the world when she slept. Unfortunately, she didn't have the luxury of being able to sleep in. Her body always woke her early, no matter how she protested. After minutes of fighting it, her eyelids finally fluttered open, and she gasped silently as she found herself in 2D's warm embrace. She remembered what had transpired the night before, and realised 2D knew she was truly Noodle. With a smile, Noodle wrapped her arms around 2D's neck, her body shuddering with new tears. 2D's body tensed when she pulled herself around him, and he became flustered as he heard her silent cries. He pulled away from her, tenderly holding her face in his hands. He brushed his fingers underneath her eyes as she looked up at him, her chest still shaking with supposed grief. He frowned, "Whot's wrong, love? Did yeh 'ave a bad dream," he asked in a hushed tone.

She shook her head, and hugged him close, sniveling as she buried her face into his neck again. "No, Stuart… I am happy…"

He grinned, moving his hands to her back as he looked down at her. "T'en why're yew cryin, love?"

"I am just happy… I am happy that I have you again… and that I am home," she told him.

2D took in a deep breath, smiling as he rubbed Noodle's back. He was just as jubilant with their resolve as her, but he hadn't known she had felt that way too. Again, his hands wandered to her face, pulling her away from him. His heart ached as he gazed down at her. With her red, tear-filled eyes, her bed-head of hair, her small smile upon her lips, 2D couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than her. He leaned forward, watching her eyes intently as he leaned in, and captured her lips with his own. She flinched, not expecting his sudden gesture, but she didn't refuse him. She was more than willing to make him happy, but feeling his lips against her own sent chills up her spine, and made her skin burn, slow but hot. After a second, he realised what he'd just done, and pulled away with a gasp, "I-I'm sorry, love. I-I didn't mean ta –"

She covered his mouth with her finger, and smirked at him, "It's fine, 2D-kun… Come, why don't we see if Russel-sama would be willing to cook for us…"

With a relieved smile, 2D sat up, and swiftly got off of the bed. "I'monna go ta me room an' get dressed," he told her. She nodded to herself as she dug through her drawers something decent to wear.

As soon as he left, Noodle's smile faded, and her face became void. She knew she cared deeply for her blue-haired singer, but not the way he felt for her. No, he loved her far more, and it broke her heart that she couldn't return his feelings. With a sigh, Noodle wandered down to her lounge, and into her lavatory, stripping her skin of clothing, but not before she locked the door of course. Once she was exposed, she walked into her shower, wincing with the floor's ice-cold touch under her feet, but it was soon forgotten when warm water enveloped her body.

* * *

Noodle pulled her now wet hair behind her ears as she wandered up the steps of the beach, her destination being the lift. As soon as it opened to allow her entrance, it seemed as thought she had forgotten how to use her feet. On his way to the kitchen, 2D had already been inside the lift, but it appeared as though Noodle accidentally cut him off. He offered her a smile as he looked her over. Being that her hair was wet, and pushed out of her face, 2D assumed correctly that she had just taken a shower. Noodle giggled quietly as she saw 2D, and stepped inside with him; his hair was wet as well, clinging everywhere to his face, and his clothes stuck to his skin. 2D smiled to himself, stunned with Noodle's change in demeanor. Last night, everything had seemed so dark, and scary, and now she stood by his side, a genuine smile on her face. He didn't know why or how it had happened, but he wasn't about to ask. This was what he had wanted… this was how it should have been the first night she had stayed on the island.

He took her hand, intertwining her fingers with his own once the lift signaled its arrival, and she grinned up at him shyly as he gazed down at her. Noodle allowed him to take her through the study, into the lounge. They both seemed to sigh reverently when the heavy scent from Russel's cooking hit them head on.

Russel heard them coming as soon as the door opened, but he was only expecting Noodle, being that 2D had been sleeping in until noon every day she was gone, and Murdoc always seemed to miss breakfast anyhow. He turned, filling her plate, and went to set it on the table, but the plate nearly slipped from his grip as he caught sight of the two now stepping into the kitchen. His jaw dropped as he stared at them, now holding hands as if 2D's fit hadn't happened at all yesterday. They began feeling somewhat awkward in Russel's gawking stare. He hadn't expected 2D to recover so quickly, let alone Noodle to once again be holding his hand and following him around like she did when she was young.

2D was the first to respond, pulling his free hand behind his head as he scratched himself nervously. "Erm… mornin, Russ."

Russel shook his head, trying to focus as 2D spoke. "Uh, morning, 'D…" He gave Noodle a worried look, and she caught his eye, nodding to him with a small grin. He seemed to relax a bit, and continued with his cooking. "Food's on da table, baby," he told her.

She let go of 2D's hand, who looked somewhat hurt, and walked up to Russel to peck him on the cheek, "Arigato, Russel-sama."

She took her place at the table, eating her food ravenously as 2D took a seat beside her. She guessed skipping most of her dinner the other day hadn't been a very wise choice. A moment later, Russel put another plate on the table, and pushed it towards 2D, who looked up at the drummer with a somewhat shocked grin. "Fanks, Russ."

Russel nodded and turned away, walking back towards the stove to clean his mess, and then enjoy his own breakfast. "No problem, man," he told 2D "M'just glad ta see you's back in yo own head." 2D looked away, chagrined and ashamed of his actions, though Russel only knew a small part of what had transpired the day before.

Noodle's face dropped as she saw 2D's expression, and she lifted her hand to 2D's shoulder, squeezing his arm. He looked to her and gave her a small smile, leaning in to chastely kiss her cheek before returning to the food in front of him. She flushed and looked away, staring down at the table in front of her. Russel hadn't missed their exchange from the corner of his eye, but he decided to save it for later, standing at the counter as he ate his own food.

A strange feeling overcame Noodle when she came close to being full. She looked around the room, observing everything silently, but neither of the two men in the room with her seemed to be phased. Goosebumps covered her from head to toe as the feeling set in, and she began to feel somewhat hot, though her skin was cold. She took a deep breath, trying to remain nonchalant as she stood to her feet, and promptly cleaned her dishes. She turned to Russel, who had been watching her every move since she had grown quiet. She bowed to him, then spoke, "I do not feel well, Russel-sama… I am going to excuse myself."

He smiled, then let out a small chuckle. "You don' need ta ask permission, baby-girl." She grinned back, then turned on her heal as she quickly left the room. 2D swallowed as he saw her leave, and was now on his own with Russel, but he was more concerned with why Noodle had left. Had he done something to upset her? Maybe she finally felt regret for forgiving him so easily… Maybe he was forcing himself upon her, and it was beginning to scare her… he could only sigh as he closed his eyes and prayed that none of his worries were valid.

The sound of Russel's unexpected voice made 2D cringe. "What's up, D? You alright, man?" He asked.

2D rubbed his arm, his face masked in pure abashment. He shook his head. "Um… I'm fine… Jus' los' I guess," he grinned innocently.

Russel seemed to smirk. "So, what's up wit' you two? I mean, yesterday, you were convinced Noodle, well, wasn't Noodle..."

2D's face became blank again, and he scratched his head in puzzlement, and worry. "Well… um… me an' 'er sorta talked…"

Russel's brow scrunched, "Whaddya mean _talked_?"

2D swallowed nervously. He couldn't reveal that he'd hurt Noodle, whether an accident or not, Russel would kill him. Or at least, that's how 2D saw it. He sighed, not wanting to go into detail, and praying that Russell wouldn't want any. "Well, actually… it wos more of an argument…"

The drummer seemed to relax with those words, but he was still suspicious. Arguments don't lead to two people holding hands like they wee smitten with one another… No, usually they ended up with someone getting hurt, physically or not. "An' what happened afta the arguin'?"

2D shrank back again, his hand twitching nervously on his lap. "Well… I-I jus'… she showed me she wosn' te cyborg, an' then I guess we 'ad an agreement," 2D shrugged, then nodded to himself. That was the truth… _maybe not all of it_, but it _was_ the truth… He couldn't let Russel know he'd hurt Noodle… With his brow still scrunched, he wasn't fully convinced by 2D's story, but 2D wasn't displaying the classic signs that Russel would have expected, so maybe it was the truth. Whatever. He would just have to keep a watchful eye over them, and make sure they didn't kill one another. 2D seemed to let out a long-held breath as Russel's intimidations ceased, and the room between them grew quiet.

* * *

Noodle quickly made way to her lighthouse, her sanctuary, and personal hell it seemed. She moved her hand to her chest as she entered through the door, then closed it behind her. She swallowed back the bile she felt building in her chest, and tried to concentrate on her rapid breathing and raging pulse. She leaned against the door, then slowly slid to the ground, unable to find a proper lungful of air. The air smelled rotten, and dusty, sending a petrifying chill up her body. She shivered, and bit her tongue for something to concentrate on. Her hands moved to the side of her head as her vision began to cloud, and she closed her eyes, thoroughly flabbergasted by this moment she was experiencing. What was going on?

She opened her eyes again as a fiercely hot wind drew past her. Her face became pained when she saw Hell before, and she was now trapped in what seemed to be a box, with bars all around her. She refused to move. This couldn't be happening. Her head swam in too many directions to count as she tried to distract herself, but the cold touch of a grizzly claw on her outstretched leg quickly became top priority. She shrieked, huddling her body in on herself as she tried to remain in the middle of this cage. It was new, but all the feelings remained the same. She was trapped, terrified, and expectant of pain at any moment. She cursed when she realised she should have gone searching for the flick knife as soon as the delusions began to set in, but it was gone anyway, wasn't it? 2D had gotten rid of the damn thing after her little episodes and ongoing mission to kill him ceased. "Fuck," she muttered. "God damn, fucking, hell… pieces of shit… fuck…" She growled.

She saw him, and screamed, but quickly covered her mouth. He smiled at her impishly, then cackled. "What? Are you not thrilled to see me, dear little Noodle? I certainly am very pleased to see you once more. It seems like only yesterday I was dragging your lifeless body through the heaps of Kong's bowels, and then into Hell of course… Ah, those were the days… You know –"

"Urasai!" Noodle shouted, her expression painted with rage. "Shut you're ugly mug, you piece of rotting shit! I do not have anything for you, so leave! What am I to you?"

He smiled evilly, "Why, you're a game of course! What?... you didn't think you were _actually important,_ did you? My, you were under extremely misguided pretenses weren't you, little Noodle." She snarled, curling her lips, though her body remained stationary, and she kept herself huddled in on herself, her arms shielding her head.

"You don't honestly believe he loves you, do you, dear little Noodle?" The Demon Boy asked. She remained quiet, her entire body quivering with overwhelming fear, and growing anger.

When it seemed he was becoming impatient, Noodle silently cleared her throat, her voice no longer aggressive, "What… what do you mean?"

"Stuart, little Noodle. You don't really believe he loves you," he stated matter-of-factly. "And you're right, sweet little Noodle. He doesn't." Her breathing hitched at his words, and her eyes became misted with hurt. He seemed to sneer at her distress, pacing back and forth around the area near her, but he never seemed to get close enough to touch, as if she had some sort of barrier around her. "He doesn't love you at all… _No_… he simply craves the touch of a woman… and well, you're the _only one_ around," he said in a bone-chillingly disinterested tone.

"But… but he told me," Noodle tried.

He laughed again, "And you believed him?"

Noodle became serious, "Of course." Now her face dropped, "He's my best friend…"

The Demon Boy gave her a smug look, and then crossed his arms over his chest as he shook his head in pity. "My, you're much more stupid than I had believed. Maybe Murdoc had been wrong about you… Maybe we would've been better taking that blue-haired freak of yours."

Everything in her vision became misted in a bloody shade of red as his words reached her, and the decision she had made to not let anything get to her vanished into nothingness. She leered at him, standing to her feet, her cage seeming to evaporate, blowing away with the ash. "You will not touch him," she spoke dangerously.

The Demon Boy sniggered, "Do you intend to hurt me?"

She strode toward him boldly, her entire being vexed. She didn't know what would happen if she took him on, but she was willing to take the risk. Her hand reached out to him, but as soon as she came close, everything was gone. She shook her head, coughing as the dust seemed to leave her throat and chest, vanishing with everything else. She turned, and froze midstride when she saw Kazuno standing behind her. The girl stared up at her with unreadable eyes. They seemed to have frozen, no longer smoldering. "Noodle-chan… you are angry."

Guilt seemed to wash over Noodle as her expression became somber, and she bent down to her little companion. "I did not hurt you did I, imoto?" Kazuno shook her head, her face still passive. Noodle nodded, "I see… I am sorry… the demons just… I don't know… I guess I'm still not quite there yet, am I?"

"No," Kazuno told her, then let a small grin appear briefly, "But, at least you seem to not allow them to see your fear any longer… just do not let your anger hurt you, Noodle-chan." Noodle nodded, standing straight before she pet the girl on the head.

"Watashi ha saizen o tsukushi masu," Noodle promised. Kazuno smiled approvingly.

Though the room had still felt uneasy to Noodle, all of her distress seemed to bolt once the knob on her door began to turn, and a lost-looking Stuart stumbled into her lounge. Noodle grinned, glad that he was okay and out of harms way, "What are you doing here, 2D-kun?"

He rubbed his arm nervously, looking down. "I-I-I wonted ta ask yew if I could stay in 'ere… … I went ta me room afta breakfast an' Muds started openin' me curtains again so tha' damn whale could geh a fix on me, an' well… yea…"

Noodle frowned, perturbed with this new information. It seemed that word of 2D's mental state hadn't quite reached the drunken bass player… That or he was just _too drunk_ to give a damn. Hell, maybe it was just for a bit of a laugh. Either way, Noodle knew that room of his was no place for the singer. He might just relapse again if he were forced back into that hole, and that room was where he had spent over a year just waiting for death to take him, so he wouldn't have to do it himself. It was a rash decision to make, and she knew it, but when she saw the look he had on his face, her mind was made up. She looked back to 2D. "Of course, 2D… but, it might be best to not let Russel-sama know, yes? He might not take to that very well," she chuckled.

2D nodded, then smiled, "Fanks, love."

* * *

With all of his belongings… or at least his movies, photo albums, and clothes now settled into Noodle's lighthouse, the place was now theirs, and they had gotten it taken care of quickly and without the slightest hint of suspicion. But then, what else was to be expected when you lived in an expansive castle with the only means of getting to and from each level being a single lift? Not much of anything. It was extraordinarily easy.

Of course, the two couldn't be found in the lighthouse at the moment. Instead, they were sitting atop the plastic hill, right off to the side of the garden patio. 2D was relaxed, lying on his back, with Noodle close beside him. They stared up at the clouds endlessly, trying to convince themselves that maybe they weren't on a melancholy hill, and they weren't on Plastic Beach. The sky was, and always would be their escape. The sky was free, and had no restrictions. It could move wherever it wished, and not have to deal with the petty worries of living from day to day… never having to worry about tomorrow, and what it may bring. It had always been there, and would always be there. Always changing in the way it looked, but nothing else.

After a pause from thinking, or lack thereof, 2D sat up and pulled his keyboard onto his lap. He could never wander out onto his sanctuary without his music; it didn't make sense to him. He smiled to himself as his fingers began to glide along the keys, playing harmonious notes that sang with the wind, and danced with the clouds far above. As he thought about where they were now, he smiled wider as his musings played out, and began to sing as the song came to his mind. "_Up on melancholy hill, there's a plastic tree_," he looked down to Noodle, who was staring up at him since he had broken the silence with his angelic voice. "_Are yeh here with me_?"

She smiled, and mouthed the word, "Always."

He grinned happily as he looked back out to the sky, and she followed his gaze, "_Just lookin' out on the day of another dream… where yew can't get what yew want, but'chyeh can get me…_" He looked back to Noodle, who was still looking up into the sky. "_So let's set out to sea, love… 'cos yew are my medicine, when you're close to me…_ _when you're close to me…_"

_We'll do it all, everything  
On our own  
We don't need, anything  
Or anyone_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me_  
_And just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_  
_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me_  
_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden_  
_That's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_  
_Chasing cars_  
_Around our heads_  
_I need your grace_  
_To remind me_  
_To find my own_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me_  
_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden_  
_That's bursting into life_

_All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes_  
_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things_  
_Will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me_  
_And just forget the world?_

_Snow Patrol – Chasing Cars_

* * *

**~End Chapter, if that wasn't already obvious. **

**Hope you like it, at least a wee bit. I know not much happened, but hey… … I don't know how I should finish that sentence O.o**

**Anyhow, this chapter kinda signifies the beginning of a new look on the world for both 2D and Noodle. They can finally let their feelings out, and not have to worry about their pasts, except for Noodle of course... she's still in midst of her battle against herself. But other than that, this chapter is also about the midway point of this story. You know? Where everything starts to change and become more confusing, and all that jazz... blah blah blah**

**Anyhow, um… I think the next chapter will be somewhat interesting… oh, and don't be surprised when flashbacks start appearing. I have plans for a few in every couple of chapters coming up, being that we're getting so close to that moment of truth… but hey, don't the most beautiful things in life come from the most devastating of experiences? I certainly believe so.**


	27. Back To These Arms

**Within the hustle and bustle of the past week, I was fortunate enough to find time to finish this chapter between my studying and running and all that jazz, so I guess I'll post it now, since there's not much else I could do with it, except let it set in my flash drive, waiting, rotting among text filled documents...I hope you all like the chapter, and continue enjoying the story, though things have calmed down a bit for the time being. I don't know about you, but I am SO excited for the things to come later on. You know, it's kinda cool to see how this story progressed. I didn't have plans for anything, I just started typing and BAM, storeh! I wasn't planning on Noodle going a-wal, or 2D forgetting Noodle came back, or Noodle meeting either Connor or Kazuno. It's like this story just melded itself together and used me as its teller. I love it!**

**Hopefully, I can post my test scores with the next chapter, to let you all know how I did, for those of you interested. But for now, I'm still studying, and full of anticipation. LA's a fun place, when you know how to handle yourself in the city. Though I wouldn't recommend wandering around there by yourself, **_**ever. **_**People 'round there can be nuts, but it's still fun to explore and chat with the random folk here and there.**

**Now then, enough chatter, here you go, for being such great supporters.**

**Luvs ~Hazel**

* * *

On this pleasant summer's day, it seemed as though the whole of Plastic Beach had taken on an atypically serene disposition. As the day wore on, and the gusts of heated wind blew over the island, it created a day filled with temptation for lounging outside the castle. Not being one to let herself become a passerby to such an opportunity, Noodle wandered to the garden patio, which had quickly become her favourite of places. She sat on one of the lounge chairs, a cigarette hanging loosely from her lips as she gave her complete utter focus to the magazine in her hand. She took the fag in her fingers lightly, taking a drag before she pulled it away and held her breath for a moment, then breathed out at a steady pace. She put the little death stick back in her mouth as she flipped through another page, enjoying the way the sun's rays licked her skin through her clothing. She curled her toes, pulling her legs to her chest to lean over them, exposing more of her back to the warmth. She pulled a few loose strands of hair behind her ear as the first bead of sweat made its presence known on her forehead, but she ignored it. It was nice out today, and it would be such a waste not to enjoy every moment it offered. Of course, she could think of many other things she'd rather be doing then having a smoke and reading, but that would require not being in the middle of the ocean.

Inevitably, just as the stress had finished its retreat from her body, Murdoc barged in, in nothing but his infamous thong. "Ey, gurly. When yew gonna come 'round n'fix me cyborg," he asked, his speech prominently slurred. He arched his eyebrow as she lifted the magazine to fully cover her face, seemingly ignoring him. He scowled, and marched up to her, quickly yanking the magazine away from her, to which she quickly lifted her hands to her face, looking to the side whilst she hid her eyes from view. "Whot the fock're yeh doin?" He asked, craning his neck as he tried to catch a glimpse of her face.

She cleared her throat, continuing to avoid looking at him. "I will get started today, Murdoc, but could you please put some decent clothes on if you are to continue watching over my shoulder as I do so."

He smirked, "What'sa matter, love? Don' like wathcha see," he cackled, then composed himself. … "I dun want yeh ta start tehday, I want yeh ta start _now_," he complained immaturely.

She exhaled heavily, annoyed now. "I would ask if you could be any more shitfaced, but I believe I already know the answer…" He arched his eyebrow, slightly confused. _Was that supposed to be a joke?_ With another sigh, Noodle took her fag, and crushed the burning end between her fingers, before flicking it away carelessly. She turned, placing her legs out toward the ground before her, and stood to her feet. While avoiding letting her gaze fall below Murdoc's chest at all costs, Noodle looked up at him, then reached forward and snatched her magazine back from him. "I will do as you ask, but you will not complain, or I shall take pleasure in shoving my fist down your throat," she threatened him in a low voice, with an impish smile on her lips, though her words were anything but harmless.

As she turned and walked away, leaving Murdoc on his own, he pursed his lip, thoroughly baffled with her attitude toward him. He sat on the now empty lounge chair, laying out his body and resting his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes with a hoarse sigh. "Whot the fock is _her_ problem… _Me_? Com_plain_? Who's countin'…"

As soon as Noodle had entered the lift, she turned to face the doors, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for it to reach the entrance. Once it had opened she paced out, going towards her lighthouse, her sole focus on getting Murdoc to shut up about his cyborg. She sighed, knowing she was in for a long couple of weeks. Hell, everyday seemed long on this island, and being here only seemed to service in convincing her that they shouldn't really be here. She just wanted to be back on the mainland; back with Connor and, though it amazed her to admit it, she enjoyed the city, though maybe not the morbidly rude crowds of people messing about. The crowds had really gotten to her. She hated feeling surrounded and exposed, but other than that, it had been nice to get away, and she was sure 2D would have enjoyed it as well. In no time at all, Noodle was quickly pulled back into the present, and she had her briefcase in hand, with everything she needed to fix that damn computer properly. She grunted, annoyed that she would have to go back into that damn lift, but having no other choice, she went inside again. With a deep breath to calm herself, Noodle realised that many things, that had seemed like nothing to her before, were really started to annoy her now. She shook her head, wondering why everything seemed to be becoming so overwhelming lately.

The buzz of the engine room seemed to be a welcoming relief as Noodle walked inside of it, pleased to see that the cyborg, along with the laptop Murdoc had used to configure her function, was on what seemed to be an old operating table… go figure… After the initial shock wore off, Noodle slowly came toward her, adjusting the table lower so that she could a good look at it. When she was satisfied, Noodle skimmed her fingers along the cyborg's jaw line, and shrieked shortly when its face opened up, and revealed the android beneath the faux skin. With one hand now clamped over her mouth, Noodle bit her bottom lip as she steadily brought her hand back to its face, searching for… she heard an audible click as the metal was released, and she pulled more of its face away, revealing the circuitry she had seen the first time she had peeked inside the cyborg. She knew it was a robot, by any means, but it still gave her the chills. Sure, having a copy of oneself should have bothered her, but in all honesty, Noodle had never been the most piqued at that. For reasons even Noodle couldn't figure, it was the cyborg's teeth and eyes that really made her uncomfortable.

All thoughts aside, Noodle rested her briefcase on the cyborg's chest, knowing it wasn't a bother, and she really didn't give a damn anyway. She opened it, and reached inside, pulling out a pair of gloves, which she laid to the side if a need for them was to arise. Aside from the gloves, Noodle began to lay everything out that she knew she would have a use for first. She shifted, gazing into the circuitry of the cyborg, her wire cutters in hand. With a sniff, she began to examine everything minutely. There was a nick here, cut that way. She saw another loose wire, and cut that away promptly. With all the damage and burnt bits, she decided she'd might as well replace every wire in the damn thing, and tore out every last piece. She walked away after she'd tossed all the now useless wires into a bin, wandering into the cyborg's cupboard, smirking to herself when she'd found exactly what she'd been hoping to find. After she left the cupboard, Noodle unfolded the thick, blue paper, laying the blueprints out on another table close by.

Noodle looked over the schematics, resting her hands on each side of the table as she bent over it. She shook her head as she stared at it, studying every crossed wire, every switch, every last tiny detail, and her eyes widened in curiosity. He may not seem like it, but when he put his mind to work, Murdoc could very well be a mad genius. She stepped away, straightening out her back, and stretching her neck, hearing it crack as she did so. She cleared her throat, and decided that she was in no state of mind to be trying to deal with the complex wiring of such a weapon. She scratched the skin of her neck, then pulled her hair behind her ear as she decided her next best course of action, which was sure to have nothing in relation with the cyborg on the table. She cursed as she reached a decision, knowing she'd have to ride the lift again, but she supposed it would be worth it in a matter of minutes.

As she entered the kitchen, she realised she'd not been the only one with the enchanting idea of coffee on her mind. She grinned as 2D turned around from his place at the counter, and he smiled as he saw her. Quickly, he turned around again, reaching for a cup, which he handed over to Noodle. She smiled, taking it from him, and closing her eyes as she took a long sip. "Arigato, 2D-kun. You read my mind, kaaii-chan," she told him gratefully.

He nodded as he filled his own cup, then leaned against the counter, facing her. "A'course, love. Coffee's always a proper drink when you're a bit knackered in te head." She smiled, rolling her eyes at his words. He always said the strangest things, but then, that was one of the perks she seemed to adore the most about him. He was odd, unusual… and downright blatantly idiotic sometimes, but it was more endearing than it was annoying. He could put a smile on anyone's face just by stating where he'd just come from, because he never really sugar-coated anything with most people. No, he just came right out with it.

"Where have you been hiding all day, 2D. I haven't seen you at all until now," Noodle realised, looking up at him as he drank his beverage.

He swallowed, then froze for a moment before he looked at her a said, "I dunno really. Everywhere, I guess," he shrugged. She nodded to herself, seemingly relieved that he'd been acting normal lately, but he was still off. Of course, they'd all been off the past few years. There was no hiding it, but then, one could never really guess what it was.

As the effects of the caffeine began to make itself known, Noodle's mind began to race, going back to the pile of machinery on the table down below her feet, coming up with ways to which she would be rewiring it, how it would look, how everything would react to each other. As she continued to think, she placed her cup to the side, forgetting it as her feet began to carry her out of the kitchen, with a slightly confused 2D watching after her. He scratched his head, then continued sipping his coffee for a couple of minutes until he decided to investigate just exactly what she was up to. He hadn't heard her enter the lift, so one could only wonder what could have possibly been interesting enough not to just leave this level and go to another.

Once he had gotten to the lift, he saw Noodle coming out from behind the bookcase, and she swiftly closed it, staring at the surprisingly small hard drive she now held in her grasp. She pursed her lips, impressed by such a piece of advanced technology, that only made her further wonder how it was able to operate from what seemed to be such a simple device. She only seemed to notice where she was when she bumped into 2D, who took hold of her shoulders to steady her as she bounced backwards slightly. She looked up at him with an embarrassed blush, "Sorry, 2D-kun."

He grinned, "S'awright, love… Watcha got there?"

She grinned now, holding the drive carefully. She walked to the lift's doors, calling it by pressing down on the button. "If you want, you could come with me, and I will show you, 2D-kun."

He smiled, "Awright." They both walked into the lift together once the doors had opened, and 2D moved to silently stand behind Noodle as they waited for it to descend to the destination unknown to 2D, until the doors opened again anyhow.

"Whot are we doin' in te engine room?" 2D asked curiously, looking around for anything that could relate to the device in Noodle's hand, but he quickly gave up, knowing he would never be able to figure it, even if his life had depended on it. She remained silent, walking down to the lifeless body on the table, which sent uncontrollable shivers up 2D's spine. He swallowed, twiddling his fingers together as he walked up behind her, keeping her between him and the cyborg. "Y-y-you're jokin, righ' love? Yo' not really gonna 'elp Muds wiff 'at damn thin' are yew?"

She sighed, regretting that she'd made any offer to allow him to see her work. "Yes, I _am_ doing this, to get Murdoc off my back, and give him someone else to pick on," she explained. "And, it's nice to have something to concentrate on outside of being stuck in the middle of nowhere," she added.

"Oh," was his only response, though he still didn't like it. How could she possibly stand to be in the same room with that thing? And be trying to bring it back to life, on top of that? All it spelled was bad news in 2D's eyes, and even Noodle could see that as she peeked at him from the corner of her eyes. He grinned at her, _Whotever makes 'er 'appy, I s'pose_… He found a seat, and pulled it up close, watching intently as Noodle's eyes switched from the schematics to the cyborg constantly. She picked out wires here and there, but 2D couldn't figure what each one's use was, or why it needed to be so specific. Noodle laid the wires out across the surface of the cyborg's face, measuring and cutting each piece, then sorting out its proper place. Once she found the right spots for the first couple of wires, she moved back to the briefcase, and pulled out two pairs of protective goggles. She pulled one pair over her eyes, then tossed the other pair to 2D, which landed on his lap as he flinched away from it. He picked them up, confused with what he was supposed to do with it, but he figured he was to put it on his face as well when he saw Noodle turn and slip her gloves over her small hands. She dug through her case again, and pulled out a needle-like tool. She proceeded to plug it into the outlet close by, then bent over the cyborg's face as she began soldering the wire's into place, her finger's becoming greasy as she maneuvered deeper into its panels, and searching for the exact spots for each wire to connect and cross.

Wanting to catch a glimpse of the action, 2D stood, bending over Noodle to see just what she was working on, and he was transfixed as she took another wire, then looked at the blueprints closely as she picked the next spot for this specific wire to mingle with the rest. It was awing to see it coming together after she tore it apart, as if she was placing the nerves in a human's face, each one having a specific purpose and function in controlling its face and movements. His mouth popped open as she soldered that wire into place, then swiftly connected it to another panel, and after hours of intricate work, Noodle was finally satisfied with her work, and decided to call it a day. With a tired sigh, she stepped back, only to find 2D standing right behind her, who had not been paying full attention.

She gasped, and he pulled back quickly. "Oi… sorry, love. Didn' mean ta scare yeh."

She turned with a grin, composing herself and removing the goggles from her face. "It's fine. I just forgot you were still down here," she told him, moving to close the cyborg's face, and then put her things away for the day. 2D handed her his goggles as well, and she closed the briefcase, with the hard drive safely inside of it. She folded up the blueprints, and left them on the table. When she figured everything was in order, she turned to 2D, "How about some lunch?"

He smiled, walked up to her and wrapping his arm around her waist as they made their way to the lift. "Lunch sounds perfec' righ' now. M' starvin," he complained lightly.

* * *

Later that evening, when the heat calmed and brought with it an enticingly warm sea breeze, the island seemed to be falling asleep along with the sky, now dimming with a retreat of the sun far off in the distance, but it would still be a fair couple of hours before it sank below the horizon. While the day still lazily held onto their side of the world, 2D was walking along the shore, Noodle's hand tangled in his as they moved side by side, wandering in the large circle of the beach aimlessly, not caring to stop anytime soon.

"Do yew remembah when when we firs' met, love?" 2D wondered aloud. Noodle nodded as she watched her feet, doing her best to avoid the random bits that stuck out of the ground that tried to trip anyone who got too close. "An' yew didn' speak a word o'English… I liked when yew were lil'… when everyfin wos easy, an' we kinda jus' knew whot we wos finkin 'bout each otha…"

"What? You don't like the grown up Noodle," she asked, faking her own hurt by his words.

He looked down at her with a smile, slowing his pace as he did so. "I like the grown up Noodle a lot… _She's_ te only fing I like about _me_," 2D breathed.

Noodle blushed, grinning up at him. "I like everything about you, 2D-kun." As soon as those words left her lips, she looked away, astonished. Had she really just said that?

With a smile, 2D wrapped his arm around Noodle's waist, pulling her into him as they continued to walk. After a couple of minutes, 2D turned, going towards Noodle's lighthouse, and he stopped them just outside the door. He let go of Noodle, sitting down on the ground, resting his back against the wall. When he looked up at a confused Noodle, he grinned, and took hold of her hand, leading her in close to him, then pulling her down to sit between his legs, leaning her back against his chest. She looked around them as they sat, feeling odd in his embrace, wanting to leave, but at the same time, wanting nothing more than to stay that way for hours, or at least until she felt tired enough to go to bed. After a moment of feeling his warmth, Noodle finally relaxed against 2D, resting her head against his shoulder, sighing as the day's calm finally began to hit her. He sighed too, wrapping his arms around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder so his face was right next to hers as they stared out into the horizon.

"I really miss this, Noodle… I miss everyfin' we 'ad before… I miss not bein' 'ere, an' bein able ta go wherevah I wonted, an' yew would go wiff me, jus' ta hang out, and do nuffin," he spoke, his voice filled with longing, and she leaned her head against his.

"I miss it, too…" she told him, shifting her arm to hold onto his hand, and he entangled his fingers with her own, his eyes becoming heavy with weariness, but he didn't want to leave their spot. He loved where he was at right now. He didn't want to leave it, and have to let her go. He just wanted to hold on as long he could, not knowing if they'd be able to do this with each other in the weeks to come. With the way their lives had been since four years ago, he knew he could never again predict where their lives would take them, or if they'd have each other long, so he'd have to grasp onto this as long as he could.

* * *

_The eleven year old Noodle ran as fast as she could along the unstable surface of the sand of the beach as she raced after 2D, who had walked out by himself minutes ago. She was desperate to catch up with him. How dare he just up and leave her by herself with those two other men and not say a word. Surely he should realise by now that she'd much rather be with him, than by herself. Those two others were incapacitated! Russel was in a food-coma, and Murdoc was passed out drunk. She smiled as she caught sight the man's lanky frame in the moonlight not too far off, and struggled to push her legs to carry her faster. She couldn't move quickly enough, but before she knew it, she had finally closed in on him, and with a smile from ear to ear, she jumped up onto his unsuspecting back, causing him to shriek as he crashed forward, landing roughly on the sand. He lifted himself with his hands, shaking the sand out of his hair and rubbing it off of his face. He looked around, stunned, but he grinned when he saw his little Noodle, smiling down at him. "Harro, 2D-san," she chirped, moving to help him to his feet._

_"Ello, lil' love," he said as he stood to his feet. "Watchya doin' way out 'ere?" Her face dropped, and she looked back towards where she'd come from, down back towards their hotel. He followed her gaze, "Yew didn' like me leavin' yeh by yoself?" She looked up at him, and shook her head. He grinned, "Aw, I'm sowwy love. Yew wanna walk wiff me on te beach?" She nodded enthusiastically, smiling and taking his hand as he offered it to her. He chuckled, "Why yew like me so much, Noods? I ain't nuffin special."_

_She shook her head, "You speshahl to Noodle. Noodle love 2D… 2D treat Noodle nice, and-uh let Noodle play wit' 2D… Noodle like 2D-san know how Noodle feel, when Noodle can not find deh words," she told him, struggling to speak properly. He smiled, patting the top of her head._

_"I love yeh too, Noods," he spoke brightly. "Yew're a really bright girl, yeh know? Yew make me feel…"_

_"…Normal?" Noodle asked, bringing her finger to her lips as she thought aloud._

_He nodded with a grin, "Yeah, tha. Yew make me feel normal, like I ain't some freak wiff no eyes tha' girls jus' wanna piece of 'cos I'ma singer in some maniac's band." Noodle giggled._

_"Where we go, 2D-san," Noodle asked._

_"Huh? …Oh um, I guess find summere close to te pier. They're gonna be shootin' up fireworks in te sky at 'is time o' year. I guess ih's New Year's…. Lost track o' the time, again I guess," he scratched his head._

_"Firework?" Noodle asked, her eyes alight with curiosity._

_"Yeah. T'ey're like e'splotions in te sky, an' they're really pretty, like, they make bunches of colours an' awl tha' in te sky," 2D explained. He looked down at her. "Yew'll love 'em," he told her, squeezing her tiny hand as they walked along._

_"Noodle love firework?" Her head tilted to the side._

_"Yea, c'mere. Ih's dark 'nuff now tha' they migh' be startin' soon. Ih's almos' midnight n'eways," he said, sitting down in the sand, and the laying down on his back, resting his arms behind his head as he stared up at the stars, or the few of them that could be seen anyhow. Noodle laid down right beside him, but he pulled her onto his chest as she did this. She was now lying on his chest, with her head just below his chin as they both stared into the sky, and he move his hand to rest atop her stomach, wrapped around her in a half hug. Her face was blank as she studied the sky, wondering what could be so special about it, as 2D had described earlier. She got her answer moments later when 2D's hand left her stomach, and pointed into the air. "Look, love," he whispered in awe, the both of them now watching as a streak of light moved upwards into the night. Noodle shrieked, burying her face into 2D's neck as she heard a thundering boom, but he quickly repositioned her, "S'awright, lil love… Look… it's okay." She peeked into the sky again, and her eyes grew wide in wonder, gazing up at the colours the blast had left in the sky, and she watched intently as another streak flashed, exploding again to leave another array of bright, whimsical colours for the hundreds that watched to look at in awe._

_She looked up at 2D. "Noodle like fireworks," she whispered to him, watching again as more beams of light flared up into the sky, and round blasts filled the air, reflecting enchantingly into all of those who's eyes watched the dance far above their heads._

_He chuckled, petting her hair before moving his arm to wrap around her stomach once more. "2D likes fireworks, too."_

_They watched the magical show for what seemed like an hour, and when the sky seemed to finally calm down again, 2D noticed the very tired looking Noodle on his chest. He smiled as he shifted her in his arms, and turned her so her stomach was resting against his, and her head was against his neck, facing him. Slowly, he sat upright, holding onto her carefully as he stood to his feet, very well near losing his balance, but he was able to catch himself. He carried her carefully as he made his way back to the hotel, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Sleep with Noodle?"_

_He smiled, "A 'course love. T'eres only three beds, and I dun fink I'd wanna share one wiff Russel or Muds…" She grinned, nodding in agreement._

_He got to the rooms in no time, allowing Noodle, who was thankfully still awake, to dig for the key in his pocket and unlock the door for the both of them. He sighed as they made their way inside, glad to be out of the cold night, and in the warmth of a bedroom. He placed Noodle down on the covers carefully, kissing her forehead as he tucked her in for the night, and then moved to the other side to crawl in beside her. She scooted into him, grinning as she did so. "Oyasumi, 2D-san."_

_"G'night, lil love," he told her as he moved his arm over her body, on top of the covers._

_When your mind is a mess, so is mine_  
_I can't sleep, 'cause it hurts when I think_  
_My thoughts aren't at peace  
With the plans that we make, chances we take_

_They're not yours, they're not mine_  
_There's waves that can break_  
_All the words that we said, and the words that we mean_  
_Words can fall short, can't see the unseen_  
_'cause the world is awake so for somebody's sake now,  
Please close your eyes  
Woman, please get some sleep_

…_and know that if I knew all of the answers  
I would not hold them from you  
Know all the things that I know_  
_We told each other, there is no other way_

_Well too much silence can be misleading_  
_You're drifting I can hear it in the way that you're breathing_  
_We don't really need to find reason_  
_'cause out the same door that it came well it's leaving_

_It's leaving_  
_Leaving like a day that's done and part of a season_  
_Resolve is just a concept that's as dead as the leaves_  
_But at least we could sleep, it's all that we need_  
_When we wake we would find our minds will be free  
To go to sleep_

…_and know that if I knew all of the answers  
I would not hold them from you  
Know all the things that I know_  
_We told each other, there is no other way_

Jack Johnson – No Other Way

* * *

**Awe, look... no more chapter... It ran away! Sorry, m'just a bit off my mind lately. I think I've gone mental... I've been on an extreme edge lately. I feel like I'm gonna spontaniously combust! Anyhow, more should be coming very soon, within the week. I want to try and finish the main story before I leave, and then after the main story, of course it'll continue. I don't really know when this story is ever gonna end... ... ... stop rambling... -mutter mutter- I need some tea... I love tea... -there she goes again**

**Happy now? Look! Cutieness! There. Now get off my back!... **

**Just kidding. No one's been complaining, but really, who could? Don't take that seriously, please. I'm not looking for trouble XD **

**Anyhow, more fluff to make for happy readers, but don't worry… That's for later. Oh, but I am glad the two of them are getting along. It makes me feel **_**speshahl**_**! More to come... much more to come... People to drive insane -**_**that one's for me**_**- and other stuff for the story. Hmmm, where to begin... oh wait... I already know ^.^**

**Again, look for the next chappie 'cos it's gonna be coming 'round soon, and then I'll continue posting the story, being that my writer's block seems to have vanished into thin air, and I'm very happy about that. **


	28. Hold Onto the Light that Guides You

**Yay, I'm back! Sorry… I got distracted… I started playing Call of Duty: Black Ops again, and well, I got REALLY into it… 'specially since I was owning people's asses XD It was awesome!**

**Anyhow, for those of you who care, I **_**did **_**take my ASVAB! And though I **_**thought**_** I did horribly, I was pleased to see I'd gotten an 84, which is good, considering the average score is in the fifties, and I only needed to score a 55 to get the job I want! =D So, YAY! Now, I gotta train my ass off. XP**

**It'll be worth it.**

**Anyhow, short chapter, again. I know, I'm disappointed too. It'll get better. I promise. It'll make you squeal! AHHH!**

* * *

Small hands were weaving themselves delicately inside the exposed face of the cyborg on the table of the engine room, and these small hands were becoming tired and cramped as they checked the position of each wire they had placed a day or so ago. Since everything seemed to be in order, Noodle allowed her hands to retreat back to the open air and remove the gloves that clung tightly to her skin. Her eyes were weary and dull, and her expression was vacant as she wiped her forehead, removing the perspiration that had built itself in a thin mask over the skin of her face. With a long, drawn-out sigh, Noodle searched listlessly for a cord, to which she connected to the old hard drive, and then connected the other end to the laptop on the extra table nearby. As the drive loaded its contents, Noodle reached into her briefcase, pulling out the new hard drive Connor had gone through the trouble of getting for her. It was gorgeous, in a techno-geek sort of way, if you were really into machinery and all that jazz. With a shrug, blowing all thoughts aside, Noodle moved back to the computer, checking the specifications and configurations, and all of the codes and memory bank that began to decipher itself upon the screen of the laptop. She began going through everything, minutely reading every detail, and filling in blank spots that had been obliterated, from what Noodle had guess to be the damage the cyborg had gone through in the past year. She corrected codes here and there, running scans for errors, while also using her own keen eyes to figure any mistakes a machine wouldn't recognize, and there were quite a few, but the memory bank seemed to be in almost perfect order. Noodle could only hope that when she finally got this robot working again, that everything would link up proper and work solidly, as was originally intended.

As she got excruciatingly close to the end of the text documents and code-filled memory gaps, Murdoc made his presence known. "Who th'fock're yew doin', gurly? I wonted yeh ta fix tha damn cyborg, not play computer games," he scoffed, sneaking a peek inside the new circuitry of his cyborg.

Noodle turned to glare at him, a smudge of oil she didn't seem to notice on her cheek. "_You_," she pointed to him, jabbing her finger into his chest. "I told you, _no_ complaining… You _will _allow me to do how I see fit, _when_ I feel like doing so, so just be grateful that I do not shove my hand down your throat like I promised," she threatened him, positively irked by this disturbance. "I am tired, I am hungry, and frankly, I'm a little bit brassed with a certain someone who refuses to stop trying to pick fights with a blue-haired dunce." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she let things get out of hand.

Though he was giving her a worried look –well, worried for himself –Murdoc let out an impish chuckle. "Is it yo' time o'the month, love," he cackled, smirking deviously. "I mean, fook, I ain't never seen yew snap at summin like tha'."

Noodle flushed, her face painted in scarlet, "_No_! And it's none of _your_ business _any_how! Now," she took a step toward him, and he flinched when she outstretched her arm toward his neck, then slipped her hand beneath his collar, reaching down his shirt. She grinned when she curled her fingers around the object of her intentions, and yanked it away, breaking it loose from the thin chain it hung by. "I will be taking this." She pulled out the flash drive Murdoc had been keeping on his person since before they'd left to Los Angeles. She held it up, eyeing it as she spoke again. "Though I do not mean to do so, I have every right to be angry with you, Murdoc-san. I do not know why I have chosen not to let it out before now, but I do not really care. Once again, I am tired and hungry… So, now that I have what I need, and you know how your cyborg is being looked after, I suggest you leave before I decide to not control my feelings, and let out my frustrations in very _un_pleasant means." His mouth opened, ready to protest, but she quickly brushed him off, pushing him away. "No more disturbances! _Leave_!"

He pushed her hand away lightly, turning toward the lift, "Alright, alright, _fiiiine_! _Nobody told mee_ not ta bother the tiny, frustrated Jap! Holy _fuck_!" He rubbed his chin, covered in stubble, as the lift doors closed after he'd gotten aboard it.

Noodle grunted, turning back to her project. She connected the flash drive, shaking her head in astonishment when it loaded promptly, and began filling in every gap Noodle hadn't yet gotten to, and even minor codes she had missed. She sneered, cursing. If she had just done that in the first place, then maybe she wouldn't have had to do all that other crap. But as she look through every document, comparing the configuration from both the flash drive, and the fixed documents from the hard drive, including the parts she had repaired herself, she figured she had done a better job herself. Now, at least, the cyborg would better understand orders given to her, no matter how long or complicated they were. She nodded, knowing the cyborg would be better off with her own adjustments.

Once everything was in order, Noodle took the old hard drive, disconnected it, and threw it in the briefcase, whilst retrieving the more advanced one Connor had gotten. She connected the new one, and began loading everything onto it, turning away as she began to become frustrated by the amount of time it was sure to take to download. As she waited impatiently, she moved back towards the body on the table. She could see loose wires in the neck of the cyborg, and immediately decided she would save fixing that for another time. _One thing at a time_. She needed to space everything out, or it might fall apart. She had to force herself to go slow with repairing the machine, or else face consequences, though she didn't know what they could be. The worst she could imagine was that the cyborg would simply short out again and not reawaken. She chuckled, wondering if the cyborg would ever have to worry about facing an opponent such as the Windows 'blue-screen-of-death'. Would that be like a computer's worst fear? She shook her head, trying to leave her musings behind and keep her mind from wandering.

When the information had finally shifted into the new device, Noodle removed the hard drive, and moved to the cyborg with it in hand. She opened a small panel, inserting the device and smiling to herself when she felt it go in smoothly and heard an audible '_click_' as it attached itself inside the cyborg's head. Noodle placed her gloves back on, and closed the panel, screwing it tightly into place. She messed with a couple of wires here and there, manipulating them to her desire. She was satisfied to see that the wires she tinkered with did as they were supposed to according to Murdoc's blueprints. She adjusted a wire, sending it an electrical pulse, and the cyborg's face twitched. Noodle nodded, and then sent another jolt to another wire, which made its hand move. Smiling to herself, Noodle continued messing with it until the cyborg's hand clenched and unclenched. She giggled, transfixed with her new toy, but quickly her stomach commanded attention, and she sighed, realising she was playing with the nervous system of her robotic twin. She rolled her eyes, and closed the cyborg's face, cleaning off the oil that she had accidentally smudged onto it. After that, she put her things away, folded up the schematics and closed the laptop, leaving Murdoc's flash drive attached. Then, Noodle attached the charging station to the cyborg, knowing she was not yet finished, and that there would be a few kinks to work out, so hopefully a certain someone wouldn't mess with the android for at least a week. It would need that time to charge initially, anyhow.

After she rubbed the grime from her hands away with a hand towel, she left it forgotten, and shuffled onto the lift, pressing down on the button to the study a little too roughly. She curled her sore fingers, staring at her hands as she awaited for the lift to finish its assent, and breathed in slowly, her eyes heavy with boredom and fatigue. Once the doors open, she slowly walked out, her eyes darting back and forth across the room as she wandered through it and into the lounge. As usual, a constant thing lately, Russel was either cooking or watching the news on the telly in the lounge, and well, it was easy to see he was sitting on the sofa, his eyes fixed on the bright screen with his arms crossed over his bloated stomach. He smiled when he saw Noodle. "'Ey, baby-girl. How ya doin'?"

She grinned, rubbing her eye, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Why don't ya come and sit down, Noodle. Ya look worn out," Russel suggested, though his eyes had returned to the television.

Noodle nodded to herself. "I will… but, I am going to eat first." On queue, her stomach gurgled loudly, and Noodle clasped her abdomen, biting her lip. Russel arched his eyebrow, pursing his lips. Next he shrugged, and then leaned back, pushing himself deeper into the cushions of his seat. With no remark, no questioning, Noodle turned, feeling somewhat awkward as she left the silent room, aside from the voices sputtering from the telly. She grabbed anything she saw that sounded good to her, shoving food into her mouth and filling herself as quick as she could, not much caring for taste, as long as it didn't look inedible or expired.

Now satiated, Noodle joined Russel on the couch, sitting in the middle of the sofa as she now followed after everything reported on the telly, uninterested in everything that was said. Russel scoffed, "Man, we missin a lot out 'ere, ain't we?" He asked no one in particular.

Noodle looked up at him, and then back to the telly. "Russel-sama… do you…" She began, and he was now looking down at her. She moved her gaze to face him. "Do you think we'll ever go back? And leave the island behind?" She asked. "I mean… what's the point of living out here? Murdoc-san could stay, if he wants, but why must _we _stay? … If… if we ever wanted to make another album… it's not like we couldn't get back together again…" She began rambling, trying to come up with the answer.

He shrugged, looking away with a sigh. "I don' know, baby… it's complicated, I guess…"

She shook her head. "That's not good enough," she sighed. "Why is Murdoc-san so… infatuated with being here?"

Russel shook his head. Noodle never made anything easy, did she? "Maybe Muds is jus' scared of us goin our sep'rate ways," Russel tried. "… Maybe tha's why he don' want 'D ta leave, 'cuz you an' I both know dat if '_D_ gets away from here, he's gonna do 'is damn best ta make sho Muds can't find 'im…" Russel scratched the side his neck, grimacing. "But, at the same time, I don' think D'd go _n'ewhere_ wit'out _you_, baby-girl." Noodle's gaze moved to her lap. So, Russel saw it too? But then, Russel had seen the way 2D felt for her _long_ before she could have ever guessed at it.

"That is not exactly the answer I was looking for, Russel-sama," she spoke in a low voice.

He chuckled, his eyes never leaving the television-screen. "I know, but I don' know da answer, baby. I wanna go back, too. An' maybe we will… 'course, I don' think we shoulda ever even come 'ere in da firs' place…"

"Neither do I," she agreed with a quick nod.

"Ello," a voice chirped. Noodle looked up to see 2D's awkward form standing just in the doorframe of the study. He smiled, scratching his head nervously. "'ope m'not interuptin' anyfin'…" Noodle shook her head, grinning up at him softly as he took deliberate steps toward the two. Once he'd reached to sofa, he sat down on the opposite side of Noodle, and snaked his arm around her waist, trying to be subtle as he pulled her into him. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, her face blank, but he only continued to smile as he manipulated her to lean against him.

Russel smiled as he looked at the two from the corner of his eye. It was clear to him, 2D hadn't the first clue in how to be inconspicuous, but at the moment, he couldn't seem to let it bother him that his close friend was smitten with his daughter.

"Whot were we talkin' abou' befo' I walked in, love?" 2D spoke, ending the temporary silence. Noodle's face dropped, and her eyes shifted away.

"Um…" Noodle began, not knowing where to start.

"We was talkin' 'bout how it'd be nice ta get away from this shitty island fo' a while, D," Russel cut in. Noodle flashed her gaze up to her father, and with a sigh, leaned herself further into 2D. She hadn't wanted to let 2D know of their conversation. He only ever became depressed when he thought about being stuck on the island. Plastic Beach was like 2D's version of Hell, and she wanted to protect him from having to think about being trapped within it. She knew he wanted to leave more than any of them…

2D stared up at Russel, "Whatchew finkin abou' tha' fo?" Noodle arched her eyebrow, tilting her head back, leaning against 2D's chest to look at him questioningly. He grinned down at her, then looked back toward Russel. "S'funny. I thought yew liked ih here, Russ."

Russel shook his head, smirking. "Naw man. I only want ta be where I belong. An' dat's wit' my family."

2D grinned. "Right. Same 'ere, 'cept, I'd still rathah be off this bloody landfill."

"Where would you go, if you could leave, 2D-kun?" Noodle asked, her head still leaned against his chest as she looked up at him.

He fought the overwhelming urge to caress Noodle's face with his lips as he gazed down at her. "Er… I dun know, love… I 'aven't really given a lot o' thought to ih… but, I fink it'd be really nice ta like, go ta California, an' maybe back 'ome too… " Noodle nodded in agreement, and then the three dropped the conversation, staring at the telly as more stories from the news reporters began to request attention.

* * *

Down in the radio shack, Noodle was in shorts and a tank top, sporting a pair of fingerless martial arts gloves as she sent a kick into her punching bag. She was most concentrated on her breathing, keeping it steady and even as she extended her arm to press it against the bag slowly, and then yank her arm away and shove her elbow into it. Now thoroughly bored, Noodle took a step, staring at the ceiling as she tried to think of what else she could be doing to suck away her time, and then it came to her, though, she wasn't sure of it. She hadn't trained with a blindfold over her eyes in a frightfully long time. She searched the small space and found a long piece of cloth, and tied it around her head, then pulled it over her eyes. Once she was well and blind, she took a deep breath, then brought her left foot out in front, with her hands held in front of her body in a defensive stance. As she listened to the unchanging silence, aside from the soothing sounds of the swaying ocean, she inched around the room, moving by memory as she twisted and kicked the heavy bag. After it recoiled away, now swinging back towards her, she punched the bag again, then jabbed it with her elbow and she swung it around her body from where it hung. She began to chew on her cheek, becoming frustrated. It wasn't worth being on high alert to fight when there was no enemy to pose a threat and lash out at her. She wanted a moving target.

Noodle gasped when she felt a heavy presence on her shoulder, and she froze. 2D opened his mouth, about to ask her what she was doing, but within half a second, she outstretched her arm behind the intruder and grasped tightly onto their arm opposite to her. He wailed shortly when she kicked the back of his knee, and then pulled them both backwards. She used him as a cushion as he crashed into the ground, and he grunted painfully. Next, Noodle rolled her body, straddling her assailant and pinning their arms above their head with one of her own hands and she moved to slowly slide the cloth tied around her head over her eyes. She stared down at him and his flabbergasted expression, wide-eyed and fully stupefied. His mouth was agape as he looked up at her, and he swallowed. "Sorry… didn' mean ta botha ya…" She scrunched her brow, unsure of how to answer to their situation. "Er… w-whot are we doin, love?"

She sighed, and released his hands, and he began massaging his wrists, now bruising from where she'd held them so tightly. "Sorry, 2D-kun… You snuck up on me," she explained. "I wasn't expecting anyone else to be out here…"

He smirked, "Out where? We're on a tiny lil' island, love. You can't 'ide on a tiny lil' island… Believe me, I've tried."

Noodle chuckled, then stood to her feet, holding out her hand to 2D, and he took it as she pulled him to his feet. "So whot_ were _yeh doin, love?" He asked again after she'd let go of his hand again.

She removed her gloves as she answered him. "Trying to pass the time, I guess… I was practicing my form… like I used to all the time back in Kong…"

"Yeah?" He grinned, looking around the room. She nodded, her face impassive. His smile wavered with her nonchalant attitude, and he noticed she'd put her gloves away now. "Whot? Yo jus' gonna stop? I 'fought yew liked doin' 'is," he tilted his head to the side as he spoke.

"Um… I do… but, I'm kinda bored with it now…" She shrugged, and then took the blindfold she'd had on, and set it aside with her gloves.

"How come?" He questioned.

She sighed, closing her eyes. "I don't know…"

2D pursed his lips, studying her carefully, and then he smiled again. "We dun yew show _me_ 'ow ta do ih? Or, I'll do it wiff yeh, if yew want, love."

Her eyebrow arched, and she looked at 2D quizzically. "Do you really want to, 2D-kun?" He nodded.

Noodle smirked impishly, then paced around 2D slowly, close by his body. "Just remember… you asked for it, 2D-kun…"

2D scratched his head, and swallowed, "Um…" Before he could finish, Noodle had grasped onto his left arm, pulling it around in front of him, and then wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him down, so he was bent over in her half nelson. He yelped, and reached out, thinking he was going to fall forward. When he realised what was going on, 2D wrapped his hand around Noodle's right ankle, and pulled her leg forward, and she grunted as she fell backwards, releasing 2D as she landed on her back. Her gaze flashed up to him, the both of them wide eyed as they stared at one another. Then, a chuckle escaped 2D's lips, "Did I catch yeh off guard, love?"

She smiled, thrilled with the prospect that 2D could be a potential sparring partner. "How did you know to do that?"

He shrugged, reaching for her outstretched hand, "I didn't, love… Yo leg's jus te firs' fing I sawr." He stepped back, and pulled Noodle to her feet.

She bit her lip, her thoughts racing wildly. "Try hitting me," she suggested.

2D looked horrified. "N-N-No… Noodle… I dun want ta 'urt yew, love," he pleaded, reaching out to hold her hand. She stepped back, rolling her eyes.

"You won't hurt me," she spoke encouragingly. "Just do it."

He chewed on his cheek, staring at Noodle as he made a decision. He could do as she asked, and end up being renamed 3-Dents, courtesy of Russel… or he could refuse her, and disappoint Noodle, and he knew which of the two was worse. He nodded to himself, and stepped toward Noodle, grimacing as he sent his fist toward her head. Suddenly, 2D yelped again as Noodle quickly pushed her forearm into his, blocking the attack, and then shoved her free hand into his shoulder. With the hand she'd used to block him, she wrapped her arm around his, and promptly snaked it around his neck, bending 2D forward and pulling his arm back. He whined, "T'at 'urts."

She giggled, and then let him go. "Then fight back, Stuart."

He rubbed his arm, stretching out the soreness as he shook he head, "Nuh uh… Yo gonna kick my arse."

She smiled impishly, "You never know until you have tried, 2D."

With a serious face, 2D looked at her once more, and a thought came to him. He looked around the room with his eyes, and her eyebrows scrunched together as she watched him. Next, he looked back at Noodle and grinned. Her head tilted to the side, and her mouth popped open, wondering what could have been so interesting.

Swiftly, before her question could be asked, 2D pushed Noodle into the wall, trying his best not to hurt her as he pinned her arms to her sides. She gasped, her heart pounding, and adrenaline starting to course through her veins in excitement and fear. She took a breath, and 2D smiled, believing himself triumphant until Noodle ducked down, and freed one of her arms, then pushed his body around her own, shoving him into the wall with her back. Noodle grasped 2D's arm, pulling him forward, and flipped him over her back, and he landed on the ground with a muffled thud. 2D took a sharp intake of breathe, and he lifted his hands into the air. "Awright, yeh've got me… I give up," he told her.

Noodle smiled, stood up straight as she watched 2D get to his feet. "You know… you did good for your first time, 2D-kun."

"Yeah? … Well, can we do summink I wonta do, now? I'm knackered," he complained lightheartedly.

"We've barely begun," she countered, rolling her eyes. 2D pouted his lips, and Noodle sighed. "What do you want to do, 2D-kun?"

He smiled widely, "Le's watch a movie! I 'aven't seen a proper zombie in ages!" He spoke excitedly, clasping his hands together.

Noodle smirked, "With what tv?"

2D arched his eyebrow, "We could use te one up in te lounge. Russ's prolly in 'is room by now, an' Muds's sho to be pissed, so e'd be 'idin summehr te light can't find im." Noodle nodded to herself, exiting the room with 2D close behind, but he soon took the opportunity to hold her hand, and Noodle looked up at him with a small grin.

Once 2D had retrieved his movie from Noodle's lighthouse, the two made their way up to the study, and Noodle was surprised to see that 2D had been right about both Murdoc and Russel. After they got to the lounge, she sat on the sofa while 2D put 'Dawn of the Dead' in the DVD player and pressed play, then went to go sit at Noodle's side. She instinctively leaned into him when he wrapped his arm around her back.

Soon into the movie, Noodle realised the fear she once had when she used to watch these sort of movies seemed to have faded dramatically. Now she seemed to be able to find the same sort of humour in it as 2D. "Now whot's tha' guy doin? I woulda jus' shot 'im in te 'ead s'soon as I sawr e'd been bitten." Noodle looked up at 2D, wondering how he could question things he'd seen before dozen's of times.

She shifted her gaze back to the screen, wincing as another man had been attacked, and then later, she tilted her head to the side as she studied the film more thoroughly. Sure, this was a movie, but people can't possibly be this idiotic. She shook her head, and then turned to see that 2D was starting to doze off. She smirked, knowing the movie was almost over. 2D grunted when Noodle nudged him in the side, and he looked at her, wide-eyed. "Do you want to go to bed, 2D-kun?" His face still blank, he gave a small nod, and then yawned widely.

_I see it around me, I see it in everything._  
_I could be so much more than this._  
_I said my goodbyes, this is my sundown._  
_I'm gonna be so much more than this._

_With one hand high, you'll show them your progress._  
_You'll take your time, but no one cares._  
_No one cares._

_I need you to show me the way from crazy._  
_I wanna be so much more than this._  
_With one hand high, you'll show them your progress._  
_You'll take your time, but no one cares._

_With one hand high, you'll show them your progress._  
_You'll take your time, but no one cares._  
_No one cares. No one cares. No one cares._

_I could be so much more than this._  
_No one cares._  
_I wanna be so much more than this._  
_No one cares._  
_I could be so much more than this._  
_No one cares._  
_I wanna be so much more than this._  
_No one cares._  
_I wanna be so much more than this._  
_No one cares._  
_I wanna be so much more than this._

_Good Goodbye, lovely time_  
_Good Goodbye, tinsel shine_  
_Good Goodbye, I'll be fine_  
_Good Goodbye, good goodnight._

Jimmy Eat World – My Sundown

* * *

**You all hate me….I know it... Don't deny…**


	29. My New Low

**Woah, I typed this up quickly… I like this chapter a bit, and I think you all will to, even if it has a depressing theme. I was listening to Johnny Cash the whole friggin time I wrote this… and I'm still listening to his amazing voice… Gawd, I fucking love his music!**

**Ahem, anyhow, more pressure, and maybe some tense moments. I dunno, you read and figure it for yourself. This one's awl about Noodle and 2D, and the next chapter will kind of be a continuation of this one, but please don't let that go to your head when you've finished reading this XP**

**Well, enjoy your read, I suppose.**

* * *

In the warm darkness of 2D's bedroom, Noodle lay on her bed, inside of 2D's comforting embrace. She found it odd that they were back in Kong Studio's, but she couldn't seem to find her right mind to give any care for it. She was currently fixated with 2D's lips against her own, and her unsteady breathing as he sucked on the skin of her neck. She moaned as he kissed her throat hungrily, and he looked down at her with a seductive grin. He bent down, sucking on her lips, and tracing the entrance of her mouth with his tongue. She closed her eyes. "What are we doing, 2D-kun?" She whispered against his lips, and he moved back.

She grimaced, confused by his sudden retreat, and opened her eyes, only to find him gone. She gasped, and sat up, looking around the dank room with her hand to her chest. "2D-kun?" She called out desperately. A stabbing sensation in her stomach quickly drowned out everything else. Noodle groaned, grasping at her arms, now covered in cuts and bleeding profusely. Tears coursed from the ducts of her eyes as she struggled to climb off of the bed, and then stumbled into the wall. With struggling breath, she moved to the door, clambering out into the car lot, and the dim lights flickered angrily down at her. She gasped when she saw the crimson colour of her skin, and realised her hair was matted and clung uncomfortably to her scalp. She whimpered, brushing her fingers through her hair, staring at the violet colour in disgust and terror. "2D? ..._Murdoc_?" Her gaze flashed to the Winnebago, and she could see it was nothing but shambles, completely abandoned. "What is going on? Why am I here?" She asked herself quietly. "I'm… I am… supposed to be on Plastic Beach… with 2D-kun, and Russel-sama," she spoke, her voice choked with tears. She limped to the lift, and rode it up to the floor where her former bedroom resided. Once the doors of the lift opened, she took in a sharp breath, moving only to step just outside the lift, covering her mouth with her hand. Noodle fell to her knees, staring at the ground and she hunched forward, sobbing heavily… The studio wasn't even there anymore… It was nothing but ruin. The damage from Noodle's room had grown, and swallowed half of the floor with it. She was alone… They had abandoned her… And they weren't going to come back…

A faint, but ice-cold cackle could be heard as Noodle continued to cry quietly. She held her breath as she felt the uncomfortable presence vaporize, and bit her lip. "That's right, little-Noodle… They abandoned you… they never even came to check and see if maybe you'd somehow found your way home…" His shrill voice whispered to her. He placed his cold hands on her shoulders, and she shrugged him off violently. He ignored her action, and continued. "They just forgot about you… they even _replaced_ you…" She whimpered again, rubbing the salty tears away from her dirt covered face. "And what do you have now?" The Demon Boy asked her, his voice filled with mock and bloodlust. She shook her head, her body wracked with quakes, shaking with her powerful anguish. He sneered, "What do you have Noodle? What did they leave you with?" He demanded, his harsh voice clawing its way beneath her skin. He heard her mumble, and struggled to hear her answer. "_What_?" Annoyance painted his voice roughly.

"_Noth_ing," she sobbed. "They left me… with… with _nothing_," she admitted, giving into his assault.

"That's right," he nodded, chuckling impishly. "They left you with nothing… Any why would they do _that_?" He asked, continuing to dig into her, erasing her resolve, hoping to forfeit her hope, and steal her mind, driving her over the edge.

Noodle took in an unsteady breath. "Because… _I_ left _them_ with nothing… nothing but a memory… and a _lie_…"

"Nothing but a selfish lie," he scoffed. "They all hate you, you know… they're not even thinking about you right now." Noodle bowed her head, closing her eyes as she huddled in on herself. "You're nothing but a faint glimmer in their pasts. Easily forgotten… and easily replaced… even that blue-haired one of yours has taken to that cyborg."

"Shut up! Just _shut up_," she wailed, growling angrily, her voice hoarse and tired.

He sneered, and then cackled. "Come now? You don't want to ruin the fun, do you?"

She grimaced, baring her teeth, "You leave now, you filthy piece of shit! I fucking _hate _you!" She shrieked.

He smirked, "Oh, I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon…" She grunted, standing to her feet, and suddenly, the Demon Boy seemed to be looking away, his mouth popped open in surprise. He grimaced, "Fuck." And he seemed to fade away, along with everything else. Noodle's eyes grew wide when her body began to shake, and the darkness shrouded everything. She was blind, and whimpered as the shaking continued, but she couldn't get away from it. Was it an earthquake?

Next, a muffled voice could be heard, and Noodle honed in on it, trying her best to concentrate on just the voice. If she could find the voice, then she could find her way out. What seemed to have gone on forever, had actually only lasted seconds, but Noodle would've never guessed such. She opened her eyes, and was relieved that she now had some sight, but it was still unbearably dark. Her eyes had adjusted, and she gasped when she realised she was in the lighthouse. She sat up, unbelieving as she gazed around her sanctuary. She looked down to her side as she heard the familiar voice mumble again. She smiled when she saw 2D's face, a small amount of drool dripping down his cheek, and into his pillow. His discomfort in his sleep must have woken her, she guessed as he shifted again. Slowly, Noodle moved her hand to his face, closing his mouth gently, and then wiping the saliva away with her thumb, he seemed to grin before he rolled onto his other side, and then sighed contently.

"He only wants you as a woman," the voice whispered to her. Noodle frowned, a cold tear running down her cheek silently. She moved, and got off of her bed, leaving her room in utter silence, but not before grabbing her acoustic guitar. She strapped it around her back, hanging from her shoulder as she left the lighthouse, and began to wander the island, not caring for the pain of the sharp plastic and rubbish that stuck her bare feet mockingly.

She winced, but ignored the stabbing as she stared at the ground while she moved across it, seeking out the dark sky above. Tonight was eerie and unwelcoming, the new moon hiding in its own shadow, making the stars twinkle brightly, but they could barely been seen through the dark, silvery wisps of the clouds passing by far above her head. Noodle brushed her hand through her short hair, slightly relieved that it was back to normal, but she still couldn't shake the dark presence of the demons. They stalked her silently, cackling as each sharp piece of plastic jabbed into her feet. She bowed her head further, trying her best to ignore them as she chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"Noodle-chan? Where are you going," Kazuno's voice appeared at her side, and Noodle's eyes flashed down to her companion. She stared down at the child blankly, her face unreadable. "Don't lose yourself," she whispered desperately. Kazuno's blue eyes were solid, and she looked up at Noodle pleadingly.

"I fear I already have… I do not know who I am anymore," Noodle spoke in a low voice. "How? …How did I become this… this woman? …What has become of the girl I once was? Where did she go, Kazuno-chan?" Noodle asked, her voice hoarse and wary.

Kazuno frowned, and whispered, "I do not have the answer…"

Noodle scoffed, "Nobody does." She grimaced as she continued to walk along, and Kazuno stopped in her tracks as she watched Noodle move on without her. After she had circled the island once, she climbed up the stairs, and made her way to the lift.

Her first stop was 2D's bedroom. Once she'd gotten in, using unneeded caution, she searched his dark room, somewhat relieved when she found the object of her desire, its dangerous end twinkling with silver light in the dim room. She held onto it dearly, and found her way to the lift again. Now on the garden patio, Noodle got over the wall slowly, and walked onto the fake grass, moving aimlessly until she came a fair few meters to a ledge, not wanting to risk going any closer. The demons urged her on as she took her guitar off, laying it on the ground carefully, and then she sat on the ground roughly. They seemed disappointed that she refused to move forward anymore, but thrilled that she had gotten 2D's flick knife into her possession once more. She stared at it reverently in the starlight, studying how the light danced off of its blade.

As the voices persisted, she knew she couldn't handle them much longer; she was going to give in sooner or later. She moved her left arm out in front of her, and brushed the knife down the outside of her forearm, almost caressing the skin. She took a breath, and pressed the blade down, wincing as it drew blood as she carved down her arm a couple of inches. She closed her eyes, a pain-filled tear painting itself down her cheek. "Why am I doing this," she asked herself with a grimace. She grunted, moving the blade away from her arm, and holding it directly in front of her face. She tilted her head to the side, staring at the blood-covered weapon in repugnance. "I don't need you," she told the inanimate object. With a resigned sigh, she pulled it behind her head, and then flung her arm forward, letting the knife slip through her fingers and slice through the air to fall far out, never to be seen again as it dove into the ocean below. Noodle brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, and bowing her head to lean her forehead against her knees. As a warm breeze overtook her, she moved her face away from it, and her guitar caught her focus, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

* * *

When his nose began to itch, 2D slapped himself in the face, and yelped as he forced himself awake. He sat up abruptly, looking around the room in distress, then realised he was in Noodle's room. That's right, he'd moved in. How could he have forgotten? All thoughts aside, his eyebrows scrunched together when he looked down and found that Noodle wasn't there. He lifted the blankets, peeking underneath them. She wasn't hiding under there either. He coughed, his eyes dancing across the room, moving from place to place. He swallowed, his throat sore and dry, and decided to get that taken care of. He tried using his hand for support as he moved off the bed, but he flinched when it stung him, and 2D realised his knuckles were still bruised from where Noodle had clamped down on his hand. He grinned to himself, and moved downstairs. He found some gauze in the medical kit under the sink of her bathroom, and soaked it in cold water before wrapping it tightly around his sore hand.

Now that that was out of the way, 2D exited the lighthouse, and made his way to the entrance, wondering why he had woken up at this time of night. He shrugged it off, and rode the lift to the study, glancing around the room warily as he snuck into the lounge, and off into the kitchen. He immediately went for the fridge, and reached inside for a cold, plastic bottle, unscrewing the lid as he let the liquid pour into his mouth, swallowing the soothing water greedily. He sighed contentedly as his throat became coated in the liquid, and was now comfortable. Next he placed the bottle on the counter as he dug for a snack, and shoved an apple into his mouth as his arms continued to shift things around, searching for anything else he could settle himself with. Quickly, he gave up and settled for the fruit, having to bite into it awkwardly thanks to his lack of teeth at the front of his mouth, but he managed anyhow.

After a quick smoke, 2D began to wonder where Noodle had wandered off to, but he believed he already knew the answer, so he left the kitchen, and made his way to the lift with a faint smile, his water bottle still in his grasp. He rode it to the garden patio, glad to hear the sweet tune of a guitar once the doors opened for him, and he stumbled over the wall, nearly tripping over himself as he moved onto the hill. His smile faded as he heard her sigh, and the music swiftly began to reflect her mood. He grimaced sadly when he saw the blood on her arm, and he held his breath, biting his lip with painful anguish as he began to hear her mournful voice singing into the night.

"_I hurt myself today… to see if I still feel…_" She breathed in deeply, her breath full of lament. "_I_ _focus on the pain… the only thing that's real_…" 2D moved his foot forward, hesitating as he moved in close to her, and bent down to sit on the ground by her side. She looked to him, slightly surprised, but she looked forward, closing her eyes as she continued to let out her sadness. "_The needle tears a hole… the old familiar sting_…" He moved his hand to her hair, watching her as he moved his fingers, weaving them through her hair, and caressing the skin of her neck. "_Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything_…" She sung in an almost whisper, her skin tingling and burning where she felt his touch.

She opened her eyes finally, and seemed to be speaking to 2D as she gazed into his eyes and continued to sing, "_What have I become, my sweetest friend_? …_Everyone I know goes away in the end..._" His lips trembled as he felt her grief, and he kissed her forehead, not wanting to interrupt her song. "_And you could have it all_…" she continued as she closed her eyes once more to feel 2D's soft lips against her skin. "_My empire of dirt_…" she sniffed. "_I will let you down… I will make you hurt_…" She whimpered, continuing the music, her throat constricted and tight.

2D cut in, singing the next lines while he continued to brush his hands through Noodle's hair as he studied her. "_I wear this crown of thorns, upon my liar's chair… Full of broken thoughts… I cannot repair_…" Noodle looked up at him, grinning sadly as she watched his face, loving his voice as he sung to her. "_Beneath the stains of time… the feelings disappear_…" He kissed her cheek, before continuing, "_You are someone else… I am still right here."_

Noodle took a breath, and sang him the same question she'd asked before. "_What have I become, my sweetest friend? …Everyone I know goes away in the end_…"

They both took a breath, and seemed to read one another's minds as they began to sing together in sweet harmony, closing their eyes, 2D leaning his forehead against Noodle's, both losing themselves in the sweet tune. "_And you could have it all, my empire of dirt… I will let you down… I will make you hurt_… _If I could start again… a million miles away… I would keep myself… I would find a way_…"

Once Noodle's fingers slowed, and then stopped, she laid her guitar down to her side opposite of 2D, as he kept his forehead leaned against hers. With the hand he'd been using to brush through her hair, he pulled her face forward, and caught her lips with his own. Her lips melted against him as he kissed her, and she began to follow his lead as his lips massaged hers, but all too soon, he pulled away. "Whot's te matter, love?" She grimaced, her body quivering as she tried sucking in a quick breath. 2D pulled her into his lap once he heard her whimper. "Ih's awright, love… I'm 'ere… I ain't leavin'," he told her quietly. She nodded into his chest, kissing his neck as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I am sorry," she whispered to him, her voice cracking as she spoke.

2D sighed, and pulled Noodle away to look at her face. "No more apologies," he spoke quietly. "Dun tell me sorry no more, love…" He caressed her face with his thumb, and she leaned her face into his touch. He grinned as she closed her eyes, and leaned in to kiss her lips lightly once more, resting his forehead against hers again. "Yew need ta fo'give yoself, love," he told her. She opened her eyes, fixed on the dark voids of 2D's eyes.

"What do you mean," she mumbled, moving her hand to hold onto his as he held her face.

"I mean… yew need ta stop 'urtin yoself," he began, looking down at the cut on her arm. He pulled away, and brought his water bottle to his front, then unscrewed the lid. He held Noodle's arm out, away from the both of them, and poured the cold water over her wound, washing the blood away. Next, he removed the gauze from his hand, and wrapped it over the cut, nodding to himself. "I know tha' ih's 'ard ta fo'give yoself, love… I know yew still fink about 'ow yew left us… but, love…" He looked at her, waiting for her to meet his eyes. She was transfixed with what 2D had done with her arm, but she finally shifted her focus onto him when he stopped talking. "Love… yew dun need ta fink abou' tha no more," he spoke gently. "Ih's done now, an' we can't change ih… Yew didn' do nuffink wrong, love…"

"It's not just that, 2D-kun," she countered him, her voice shaken. He frowned, and pulled her into his lap once more.

"I know, love," he told her. "Yo scared, ain't ya?" He asked, not expecting any answer. "Yo scared of what yo past 'as done to yeh… yo scared that yew ain't my Noodle anymo'… an' tha' I dun care abou' yew, love…" he spoke slowly. Tears coursed down her face quietly, and 2D brushed his finger along her face tenderly. "I love yew, Noodle," he told her. She took in a sharp breath, her chest shaking as she closed her eyes and cried. He hugged her tightly, and rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing the skin of her neck. "I really do," he whispered.

"I can't...," she choked.

"Yew can't _what_, love," he asked her softly, weaving his fingers through her hair again, rubbing her neck comfortingly.

"I cannot forgive myself, 2D-kun," she said in a hushed tone, her voice barely audible.

He grimaced, pulling her into him further. "I can't make yew fo'give yoself, love… but at least try…" he whispered. She shook her head, unable to forget all the pain she'd caused to her loved ones. Unable to see past what she'd done to herself, and how she'd hurt 2D, and made Russel worry. Noodle could not get past the way she'd acted when they only tried to help her, and how she'd left him once more, and came back to find him broken. Who was this girl she'd become? The Noodle she was before would have never done that… she would have taken care of 2D, and never left his side no matter how upset she was with him. Noodle sneered, biting her lip angrily. She didn't deserve to have 2D, with all the pain she'd caused him.

2D could see that she was battling with herself, even if he couldn't hear her. He watched her face from the corner of his eye as her expressions shifted, and he sighed, then pulled her away from his body. Quickly he moved her, and she gasped as he took hold of her face, pulling her upwards and she felt his lips against her own. He pulled away, only to capture her lips again and again, and she breathed unsteadily, unable to come up with any rational thought. So she finally kissed him back, loving the way his touch made her feel, and the way he kept her firmly in the now, instead of racing through her thoughts, losing herself in her own past. He kept her in the present, and erased her hurt with a simple kiss. He shifted, kissing her cheek, "Stop 'urting yoself, love," he whispered against her skin. She gave no response, but he didn't seem to give it any concern for now.

Her face was stolid as he pulled away, and she knew she could never forgive herself, but she couldn't tell 2D. She didn't want to hurt him, or see the disappointment in his eyes if she let him know. Finally, 2D stood to his feet, pulling Noodle with him, and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Let's go back ta bed, love," he suggested, and she nodded into his chest.

He let her go, and tangled his hand with hers as they moved off of the hill, and over the wall of the garden patio, moving slowly as they did so. It was quiet as they rode the lift down, and 2D couldn't help but to get one more question off his mind. "Love?" He began, and she looked up at him as he gazed down at her. "How did yew cut yoself?"

She sighed, closing her eyes as she faced forward, leaning into him. "I used your flick knife," she admitted.

"An'… where is it," he pressed, his voice still tender.

"I threw it away… It is gone," she told him. He nodded to himself, relieved by this information.

Once the lift's doors opened for them, 2D led them both out, taking deliberate steps as they made their way to the lighthouse. "Why'd yeh wake up so late, love," he broke the silence once more.

"I had a bad dream," she told him, her eyes heavy with weariness.

"S'awright, love," he spoke. She nodded, and he squeezed her hand. "I'll look afta yew," he whispered.

She grinned, "You've been doing that since the day we met." He smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist as they made it to the lighthouse.

He kissed her cheek as he let her go when they climbed the staircase, and then moved across her room to her bed. 2D got in after Noodle, and she moved into him as he wove his arms around her body, kissing her lips lightly. "Go ta bed, love," he told her against her lips. She nodded, ducking her head beneath his chin, burying her face into his neck. He caressed her hair, moving his hands down to rub into her back, and she closed her eyes, letting his touch take hold of her mind, and let nothing else in. "Goodnight, Noodle-love," he whispered to her.

"Oyasumi, 2D-kun," she told him, nuzzling her face into his neck with a sigh, tears still streaming down her face with the knowledge that she could never forgive herself. She would live with her guilt, until the day she no longer breathed, but for now, she could allow herself a moment of peace.

_I have no space  
No room to move around  
And this box is getting smaller  
I'm trying to get out_

_How did I get so far_  
_From where I was?_  
_When did I decide_  
_To lose my way?_  
_Who have I become?_

_I got a new low_  
_All 52 cards in a row_  
_I see now that I won't let go_  
_No, I won't let go_

_Well, who am I?_  
_A cold shoulder left to cry_  
_You feel bad, well so do I_  
_Yeah so do I_

_I've been right, I've been left_  
_I've been wrong, I've been left behind_  
_I've been up but mostly down_

_I cannot help feeling like_  
_I have so much at stake_  
_So, I lock myself inside my head_  
_And I just run in place_

_With so many directions  
I don't know which way to go  
I'm so busy doing nothing  
I got nothing to show_

_I got a new low_  
_All 52 cards in a row_  
_I see now that I won't let go_  
_No I won't let go_

_Well who am I?_  
_A cold shoulder used to cry_  
_You feel bad, well so do I_  
_Yeah so do I_

_I've been right, I've been left_  
_I've been wrong, I've been left behind_  
_I've been up but mostly down_

_I make mistakes_  
_Just like everybody else_  
_But instead of letting go of it_  
_I can't forgive myself_

_Well, I did my time_  
_In a windowless box_  
_Like it or not_  
_All I got now is today_  
_Tomorrow ain't here_  
_And yesterday has gone dead on me anyway_

_I've been right, I've been left  
I've been wrong, I've been left behind  
I've been up but mostly down_

Middle Class Rut – New Low

* * *

**And it's the end again. Wow, that chapter was just too damn short. **

**Well, if you're interested, the song Noodle and 2D sang is called ****Hurt****, originally by ****Nine Inch Nails****, but I was thinking of Johnny Cash's version when I wrote it. I love both versions, but I would suggest listening to Johnny Cash, simply because he puts more feeling into the song, and I love it. I'm sure you all will too.**

**Okay, I've decided something, that I honestly hate to press, but hey, I guess it only services to let everybody win. Anyhow, I've decided, once a chapter hits 10 or more reviews, I'll post the next chapter ASAP. That'll keep me typing, and get you all your story as quickly as possible. Kay? Gawd, I hate doing this, but it puts pressure on myself. I can't let this story slip through the cracks. I love it too much!**

**Oh well, until next time, everybody.**

**Hugz,**

**Hazel**


	30. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Sorry I was a day late. I got ten reviews the very day I posted the last chapter, so I feel bad that I didn't post this sooner, but I was still typing it up. I hope you all like it. Be sure to point out mistakes... I hate mistakes. XP**

**IMPORTANT!  
FYI, I am going to be changing the rating of this story to M, for various reasons, but don't let your mind jump to the conclusion that things are going to happen in the next chapter, 'cause thing aren't going to happen… at least not the things I'm sure you all want. Calm yourselves… you might spontaneously combust. And then, how will you read? Just remember, when chapter 31 is posted, the rating is going to change!**

**Thanks for the support everyone!**

* * *

As the light of the morning sun crept into the lighthouse, hitting everything with a warm touch, Noodle finally woke, her body tired and numb, and she didn't want to leave this unfathomably comfortable spot just this moment, so she stayed where she lay, 2D's arms around her waist as he continued to cling onto his sleep for just a few moments longer. Her face was blank, and her eyes seemed tired as she looked around the room before her, most of her vision blocked by 2D's body in front of her, but she still refused to move. She could still feel the demons pricking beneath her skin, their presence was thick and foreboding. As the feeling persisted, she could hear one of them laugh at her distress, and she closed her eyes, trying to shut them out, but her effort was in vain. She bit her lip, her eyes becoming heavier as time past by slowly, and though she could still feel them, they seemed to not dare draw any closer. With a long, drawn out sigh, Noodle pulled back slightly, but her movement caused 2D's mind to stir. His eyebrows perked as he struggled to open his heavy eyes, and he rubbed his eyelids, attempting to wipe away the blurred vision.

Once Noodle came into his focus, he smiled as she stared back at him, and he moved his face toward hers. As he came close enough to kiss her lips, she shifted her face away, and his lips met her warm cheek. He scrunched one of his eyebrows in confusion, but he kept his lips against her skin, figuring she just wasn't in the mood for his contact. Noodle frowned to herself, knowing 2D might've been hurt by her actions, but she didn't want to send him the wrong message. She needed to distance herself when she was so unstable; she couldn't afford to allow 2D to feel safe around her, or she may end up hurting him. Furiously, the other half of Noodle's mind fought hard, trying to make her understand that 2D's presence kept her sane, and his touch drove them away, but she chose to ignore her heart's pleas. She didn't feel safe, and she couldn't allow herself to give in, and let herself go. She didn't want to feel vulnerable.

"Good morning, love," 2D's soft voice cut into the nostalgic silence. He kissed her cheek again, brushing his fingers over the bruise that marred her skin.

"Good morning, 2D" she answered back as he nuzzled his face into her skin. Her eyes shifted from place to place, and she desperately wanted him to continue. She wanted to close her eyes, and let him touch her all morning long, but she couldn't. She bit her lip, her face continually impassive, and she finally pulled away. 2D's smile wavered, but he kept his focus on Noodle as he watched her move away, standing to her feet as she left the bed.

"Whot's on yo mind, love?" He asked as he sat up, combing his hand through the knots of his hair.

She looked to him, meeting his eyes. "Nothing… I'm just tired is all," she spoke quickly. She gave him a reassuring grin before turning away, and picking out her outfit for the day.

He nodded to himself, then grinned back. "Awright… Are yew gonna grab some breakfast?" He asked, watching as she moved to exit the bedroom.

She turned to 2D, and shook her head. "No. I'm not hungry right now."

"I am. I'm 'ungry," he finished as she left, and made her way to the bathroom, locking the door.

She could hear from the bathroom as 2D left the lighthouse, and with a sigh, she began to run the hot water, watching the mirror as it began to fog up, and she finally climbed into the shower, and scrubbed her skin until it began to sting, then she washed out her hair. When she finally felt clean, Noodle dried herself with a towel, and wrapped it around her hair as she got dressed, then dried her hair out as best she could before brushing through it with a comb. Once she was satisfied, she left the room, and the lighthouse. She wandered outside, shivering as the warm air hit her skin, but it felt good. All too soon, she could feel the demons again, and they stalked close to her side now that she was alone, and she did her best to drown out their noise. She did so by concentrating on the noise of the island, such as those two birds, and the swaying of the ocean, along with the gentle wind pushing the plastic leaves of the fake trees.

On an upper level of Plastic Beach, 2D was having a smoke as he popped a couple of his pills, and took a seat at the kitchen table. Today felt odd, but then, everyday did he supposed. But there was something particular about today, and yesterday as well. Since Noodle had come back, she'd always been battling with herself, but the past couple of days seemed particularly difficult for her. Was it because of him? He sighed, wondering if Noodle was fairing any better in this moment, now that he'd left her alone again.

He rubbed his face, taking a deep drag from his cigarette. He couldn't get her off of his mind. She'd seemed so hurt yesterday, and she had even started cutting herself again. A tear streamed down his face as he thought about the forlorn look she had worn the night before. She'd seemed so lost and dejected, but she relaxed whenever he had touched her. Was she simply trying to hide it from him? He couldn't believe that he'd actually helped her in any way. It was unfathomable. He had already accepted that his love for her would never be returned, like a dead-end relationship, but he was okay with that, as long as she would allow him to be near her, he could handle it. But now, she was giving into him… should he feel happy for that, or should it worry him that she may turn around and break his heart once more?

He shook his head, knowing Noodle would never do that to him, even if she wasn't the same girl she used to be, she was still in there somewhere… but he didn't know how to help her. He felt as though his intervening would only make matters worse, and he would hurt her again.

* * *

Noodle now sat on the shore, tossing random bits of debris her fingers came across into the water. She sighed, "I guess the water could not get much dirtier," she spoke to herself.

"I don't think so either," Kazuno chirped, now sitting next to Noodle. Noodle looked down to the child, her eyebrow arched questioningly. "What are you thinking about, Noodle-chan?" Kazuno questioned.

Noodle breathed out, and stared out into the horizon. "I do not want to be here anymore… it does not feel right… I feel like something bad is about to happen… all of the time…" She spoke, hoping that her worries would be put to rest, but knowing they never would. Kazuno only nodded, so Noodle continued. "I dislike being on this pile of rubbish… I want to be far away from here, and never come back… I could stay lost forever… Every moment, I could feel free and home, wherever I was… And… I would take 2D-kun as well… We do not belong here –especially not him… He doesn't deserve this…"

Kazuno grinned, "You should do it."

Noodle gasped, and looked at Kazuno, "How could I? ... I mean…"

Kazuno held Noodle's hand, "You are too scared."

Noodle bowed her head, and tried to change the direction of her thoughts. "I sometime wonder what 2D-kun is dreaming about… I wonder…"

"…does he dream of you," Kazuno finished her thought.

Noodle shook her head with a short laugh, "I thank the heavens that I have him… I could have never gotten through this life, and live without him... I do not deserve him… _He_ could be without _me_… He does not need me here for him."

The child shook her head, and stood to her feet. "Noodle-chan, I want to show you something."

Noodle looked to Kazuno, "What?" She was about to stand to her feet, but the child moved her hand to Noodle's shoulder, and then pressed her other hand to Noodle's temple. "Kazuno-chan, what are you –" Noodle sucked in a sharp breath as she seemed to be pulled into her own mind, and was now watching a scene unfold before her.

* * *

_Mike the monkey was busy making himself at home in Noodle's bedroom, which meant destruction to everything he touched. "Aya! Dame! Bad monkey! My room! Knock it off," Noodle began to scold him, throwing her water bottle at him, which flew across the room to hit the troublesome monkey in the head, and he was thrown back off of her bed, hitting the floor headfirst. He grunted, and began yammering on, seemingly chastising Noodle. She sneered, yelling back, "Iie! Urasai, baka!" He bit his lip, and bowed his head, then walked up to Noodle, holding out his long, lanky hand. She took it, and he shook her hand. "Good boy," she whispered with a grin. "Please stop destroying my room," she told him. She bent down to his level, smiling at him. He smiled back, and gave her a thumbs-up, and she giggled, standing to her feet as she pet his head. "Arigato, Mike-chan."_

"_Noodle? Baby-girl? Watchew doin, kid?" Russel's voice called from down the hall. She smiled widely, and ran out of her room towards his voice. She skidded to a stop once she saw him, and bowed as he smiled down at her. _

"_Hallo, Russel-sama," she greeted him. He opened his arms, and she grinned as she rushed forward and jumped into his arms. _

"_Do you know where everyone's at, baby-girl," he asked, not expecting a clear answer. He knew how hard it was for her to speak English._

_She nodded her head, "Murdoc-san just got here a couple of hours ago, with his bird, Cortez. Cortez tried pecking Mike, my monkey, but Mike bonked him on the head," she made a motion with her fists, showing how Mike hit the bird, "And then, after Murdoc-san yelled at Mike, he went to his winnebago, and started cleaning it. And…" Russel just stared down at Noodle as she talked on, his jaw agape widely. He shook his head, and closed his mouth, waiting for Noodle to finish. "…But 2D-kun hasn't gotten here yet. I don't know where he is." She finished with a frown._

"_Uh… Noodle… how in hell is you speaking English like that right now," he asked, aghast by her profound expanse of vocabulary. She'd had almost none of that when he'd last saw her. Now she was speaking the language as if she had all of her life, and she didn't even throw in a little Japanese accent. No, it was all smooth and clear._

_She smiled, "When we split up, I went back home."_

_He scrunched his brow, tilting his head to the side. "Home? Here?"_

_She shook her head, "No. I went to Japan, to search for my past: why I was having such strange dreams, and feeling as though I was missing such a large part of myself," she began, her eyes seeming to glaze over as she told her story. "Most of my searching was in vain. Every trail I stumbled upon went cold, or became a dead-end, and I would be forced to start from scratch once again. Finally, after weeks of fruitless tracking, I decided to enjoy my time in my home country, and wandered through Tokyo, and came across a nice little restaurant. I ordered my food, and one of the waitresses had an accident, and starting muttering, and then yelled out the words 'ocean bacon'." Noodle paused, looking up at Russel with a grin, as if he somehow knew the rest of the story._

_He grimaced. "'Ocean bacon'? What's that? How does that have anything to do with any of this," he gestured to her._

_She giggled, "That is my code-phrase." She explained. He seemed to want to ask another question, but she beat him to it. "It's a phrase that unlocks my memory. Before I came to Kong, my memory was erased, and 'ocean bacon' unlocks my memories for me. After I got my memory back, everything made sense once more. I could speak every language, I remember who I used to be, and why I was created, and why I was orphaned. And lucky me, my mentor Kyuzo was the head-chef at that restaurant I came to, and he further explained everything, and told me I was the only one of twenty-three children who had survived, while all of my comrades were slaughtered… Kyuzo-sensei… He saved my life," Noodle's smile faded, and her lips seemed to tremble as she thought of it, but she quickly composed herself, not wanting to sully the happy mood with her brooding._

"_That's a lot ta take in at one time, baby-girl," Russel told her. He took her hand, and then led them to the lounge, and they both sat on the sofa, with them facing each other. "Alright. You tell me yo story, an' I'll sit here, an' listen," he suggested, wanting her to explain everything. Noodle smiled, and then began to tell her tale of searching, and the adventures she had before she crossed paths with Kyuzo, and the things he told her. She told Russel about how she was a trained soldier and everything she knew, and he nodded. He'd always known there was something special about her. Sure, anyone could see it, but he saw further, that she was more than special… she was spectacular, and no one could ever come close to matching her. After a good hour had gone by, Noodle took a deep breath, and looked up to Russel, waiting for any response. He smiled with a chuckle, "Dat sounds like ya had a good time, baby-girl… I'm glad ya foun' everythin' you was looking for."_

_She nodded with a grin. "Arigato, Russel-sama."_

"_Does Muds know you speakin' English?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him._

_Noodle nodded again. "Yes, but he didn't ask how or why. All he said was 'It's about time you stopped muttering in Asian, duck. Now go be a good girl, and get Uncle Mudsie a beer.' So I did," she told him, not even bothering to try and imitate Murdoc's voice for the moment, but she felt she should have just for the fun of it. _

_Russel chuckled, shaking his head, "Figures…" Next he stood, but before he made a move to go anywhere, he looked down at Noodle, studying this young girl before him, as if she were a total stranger. He noticed how she'd thinned out, and grown taller. He noticed how her hair had grown long and wild, and changed in colour. "Yo beautiful, baby-girl." _

_She bowed her head with a grin, her face flushed, "Thank you… er, Russel-sama?"_

"_Yeah, baby-girl," he spoke, looking at her curiously, now that she seemed to want to tell him something more._

_She smirked. "I have something for you," she chirped, and then ran off, only to return moments later, and she handed him a notebook._

_He looked at it, confused, but never opened it. "What's dis, Noodle?"_

_Her eyes grew wide beneath her fringe as she told him with excitement. "Our newest album! I wrote it all myself! It has all our parts and our beats, and the music and lyrics." She smiled widely._

_He studied the pages of the book carefully, and an impish smile grew on his lips. "You wrote this?" She nodded. "Damn… But, we're still missin' somethin' kid." Her face dropped, and her head tilted to the side questioningly. "Stuart." _

_She frowned, her stomach aching and turning itself as she thought about how she had missed him, her closest friend. "But I do not know where he is," she spoke in a low voice._

_Russel smirked, and reached into his trouser's pocket, pulling out his cell phone. "His number's in d'ere. I bet if you called 'im up, or sent 'D a text, sayin' it's you, he'd come from wherever he was. Even if dat's from the other side o'the world." _

_Noodle smiled brightly, taking the phone from Russel's large hand with great care. "Really?" He nodded, and she squealed, then rushed forward to give him a hug. "Arigato gozaimasu!" She squeaked. She opened the device, and quickly scrolled through the numbers, and found 2D's listed number easily. She bit her lip, wondering how best to try to contact him, and decided he wouldn't recognize her voice, so she went with a text, typing it out and sending it to him quickly, praying he would get it, and he would believe her: _2D, need u back at Kong 4 our next album. Plz come home –Noodle

* * *

_Days had passed by at Kong Studios, and with no word or response, after hours of tears, and gut-wrenching hurt, Noodle felt as though all was lost. He wasn't coming… he didn't care. So she remained quiet and reserved as the days progressed, and she was now in the kitchen, by Russel's side as they both cleaned the dishes. She gave a small sigh, and readjusted her fringe, then went back to wiping the little buggers dry. She seemed to drown everything out all around her, and therefore didn't hear as Russel called her name. He nudged her in the side, maybe a little too roughly because she stumbled over, catching herself on the counter. She flashed her eyes to him, wide-eyed. He chuckled, "Sorry, baby-girl… Come on… I think someone's 'ere," he said with a smirk. _

_She tilted her head to the side, "Who?"_

_Russel shrugged. "I dunno. Let's go an' find out," he suggested. She gave a nod, and then followed him to the lift as they made their way to the car lot. You'd think by living in a place as expansive as Kong, it would make it difficult to hear much of anything, but Russel guessed even the vast space of Kong Studio's couldn't hide Murdoc when he yelled a complaint. Once Russel had heard Murdoc blabbering about noise, and well, the usual, Russel knew something was up, so he had to go and see if his suspicions were correct. _

_Noodle looked around the lot curiously, and noticed a vehicle that had not been there before, but she guessed maybe it was Russel's. She hadn't exactly been down here since Murdoc had gotten back, and she never questioned how either of them had gotten home, so she shook it off quickly, but became confused when Russel made a beeline to 2D's room. She began to panic. She couldn't go into 2D's room, especially when he wasn't home, and she didn't have permission._

_Of course, Russel paid no mind as he went on his way, and swung open the door so that it hit the wall. Noodle couldn't see anything, as she was standing directly behind Russel, but she could definitely hear as a high-voice yelped, and then the voice began to speak. "Fuck, Russ. I didn't fink yew were 'ere yet. Yeh nearly gave me a 'eart attack," he said as he clutched his chest with hand. Noodle scrunched her brow, confused. This person certainly sounded like 2D, and that was overwhelmingly exciting for the young teen, but his voice was lacking in the awkward, stuttering man she once remembered… His voice sounded confident. She peeked around Russel, and her heart nearly exploded, so she dug her hands into Russel's shirt, keeping herself firmly in place as she studied 2D from a distance, biting her lip nervously. He sure had changed… his hair seemed to have gotten brighter, he was wearing a small grin as he looked up at Russel, and he stood up straight. Who was this new, brave 2D? Was he still the same man she called her best friend?_

_He caught a glimpse of a young girl standing behind Russel, and his face dropped. "'Ello? 'oo's tha' Russel," he looked up to Russel again. "S'she a new band membah? Where's Noodle?" He asked, now realising he hadn't seen the tiny girl since he'd arrived. But the girl standing behind Russel quickly caught his attention again. She stared at him from behind Russel, a grimace on her face, or what he could see of it. Most of her small, cute face was covered by that fringe she wore so low in front of her eyes._

_Russel frowned, looking down to Noodle by his side, and almost began to laugh to himself when he realised 2D wouldn't be able to register that Noodle would have grown while he was away, so of course he wouldn't recognize the Noodle he saw now. It was as if she was a complete stranger. "Um," Russel scratched the back of his head. He looked back to Noodle. "I'mma go an' make us all some lunch, baby-girl," she nodded, and began to follow him as he walked out the door. "Oh no," he stopped her in place, and pushed her back, turning her to face 2D. She bowed her head, hiding her hands behind her back as she bit her lip. "Yo gonna stay here, an'… introduce yoself," he chuckled, then closed the door behind him, trusting that 2D wouldn't try anything that would get him into trouble. He knew that 2D wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything with Noodle, even if he didn't know that's who the girl was, he wouldn't try that with a girl who was so young… Now, any girl over that age of sixteen was a different story._

"_Um… hi," Noodle whispered, blushing madly as she bit her lip again and she dug her foot into the floor._

_2D smiled, and chirped "Ello, love. Whot's your name?"_

_Noodle looked up at him, letting her hands rest at her side. She wore a frown, but 2D couldn't see the sadness in her hidden eyes. "You do not recognize me… do you?" She asked._

_His head tilted to the side, "Um." He began to scratch his neck nervously. "Should I?" Her lips trembled, and his face fell when he saw the dejected look on her face. "Aw, I'm sowwy, love." He told her, not wanting to see her cry. _

_She grinned slightly, her chest still aching. "Daijoubu da, 2D-kun," she told him. _

_His eyes grew wide, and he smiled goofily. "'Ey… wait, yew jus' spoke Japanese like…" His face dropped, and he seemed to be thinking a moment before he nodded to himself, grinning again, and looked to her. "Noodle! Look 'at yew, my lil love! Yew're so beau'iful!" She smiled, and stepped forward, then ran into 2D's arms, now opened widely for her. He hugged her tightly. "I missed yew so much, love," he cooed. "I can't believe I wos dumb enough ta let yew go an' explore te worl' awl by yoself when yew wos so li'l… but yew're so big now," he told her, pulling away to look at her face. He lifted his hand, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "My Noodle is awl grown up."_

_Her lips trembled again, and she buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I missed you so much, 2D-kun," she cried. "I was scared that you did not get my text, and you would not come back. I was so scared I had lost you," she told him, sniveling. _

_He pulled away, his face somber. He wiped her tears away. "I would never let yew lose me, Noodle… I'm glad yew texted me when yew did, so I could come 'ome… I woulda never came back if I f'ought yew wouldn' be 'ere. I dun wanna be 'ere wiffout yew. Yew light up me life." He told her with a sad grin. Abruptly, a thought occurred to him, and he stood up straight once more. He seemed to be examining her as he brushed his hands through her hair, and he ran his thumb beneath her eye, as if he were checking to see that it was the right colour. "Noodle? How did yew come ta be speakin' English so well?" _

_She giggled, leaning her head to rest against his chest. "That is a long story, Stuart-kun." _

_He smiled, hugging her to him again. "Yew know me, love. I 'aven't changed. I love a good story… even when I dun undastand ih awl tha' well," he laughed. _

* * *

Noodle let out a deep breath, as if she'd been holding it for hours. Her eyes shifted, and she saw Kazuno smiling down at her from where she sat on the ground. "That was from so long ago," she spoke quietly. "Kazuno, how did you…" she stopped, and shook her head, deciding it best not to question how any of what she'd just seen was possible. She smiled, closing her eyes as tears streamed down her face. She'd not remembered the joy she'd had when 2D had come back to her. But how odd was that at the exact same time?

There had been a time in their lives, when 2D had left her and found himself, and she in turn found out her past. He came back a better and stronger person, but she was still the most important being in his life. But on the other hand, when _she _had left _him_, she came back broken and lost. She came back and only hurt him in a continuous cycle… but, at least it seemed to be calming down somewhat. Kazuno frowned as she felt Noodle's ever changing emotions, and her eyes dimmed. She knew she would have to deal with this, in some way or another.

Noodle stood to her feet, and began to wander once more, not caring for anything as the darkness descended on her again. They would never leave her be. The question was, how far would they go? And could she handle it once they did…

_Weep for yourself, my man_  
_You'll never be what is in your heart_  
_Weep little lion man_  
_You're not as brave as you were at the start_  
_Rate yourself and rape yourself,_  
_Take all the courage you have left_  
_Wasted on fixing all the problems_  
_That you made in your own head_

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
_And it was your heart on the line_  
_I really fucked it up this time_  
_Didn't I, my dear?_  
_Didn't I, my..._

_Tremble for yourself, my man_  
_You know that you have seen this all before_  
_Tremble little lion man,_  
_You'll never settle any of your scores_  
_Your grace is wasted in your face,_  
_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_  
_Learn from your mother_  
_Or else spend your days biting your own neck_

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
_And it was your heart on the line_  
_I really fucked it up this time_  
_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Well it was not your fault but mine_  
_And it was your heart on the line_  
_I really fucked it up this time_  
_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Ahhhhh..._

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
_And it was your heart on the line_  
_I really fucked it up this time_  
_Didn't I, my dear? (x2)_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

Mumford and Sons – Little Lion Man

* * *

**You know the routine. I hope you all like the chapter, and the flashback as well. I thought it was kind of cute, maybe a little…**

**O.o**

**Until next time everyone**

**~Hazel**


	31. Breaking the Cycle

**Okay, I've got another one for you . I feel it's too short, but hopefully you all like it. I'm still gonna stick with that ten reviews thing. It's keeping me on my toes, and I appreciate everyone's enthusiasm. It makes me happy ^.^**

**Don't have much to say other than that, so I guess I'll leave you to your story…**

* * *

"Just a couple more days," Noodle spoke to herself as she wiped her forehead clear of sweat, then bent over the cyborg once more. She took a pair of needle-nose pliers and stuck them in the hole of the cyborg's neck, where the wires stuck out. She pried the damaged spot open, and cut the ends of each of the wires, then soldered them together. After she shoved the wires back into the cyborg's neck, Noodle removed her pliers, and then clamped the ends of the wound together, sewing it shut seamlessly. She was just about finished with this damn android; all that it needed now was to finish charging, and it didn't need any help for that. She could only hope that once it was up and running, Murdoc wouldn't be so keen to take out his frustrations on the two other men on the island. Of course, he walked around constantly shitfaced, as if that were a surprise to anyone, so he sometimes ended up having a conversation with a lamp. Noodle scrunched her eyebrows, wondering how she could have possibly ignored his behavior from when she was younger.

As Noodle's thoughts went rampant, a dark feeling winded past her, and she clutched her chest desperately as she felt a sharp stabbing sensation. She fell to her knees on the ground, taking in a sharp breath and wheezing as the pain persisted. She gasped, clamping down harder, closing her eyes as she felt the stab again, and the ground became hot, growing to become rock in her vision. Her hands snaked to her arms, scratching herself desperately, trying to make the crawling sensation disappear, her breath rasping. Though she could clearly see that everything was wide and opened around her, she felt as though she were being surrounded, and her walls were closing in on her. She whimpered, fearing that these wounds Hell had left her with would never heal. She'd felt this way before many times before, but this was the worst delusion she'd had in a while. It actually felt real, and she didn't just see Hell before her, she saw her home _as Hell_. She bowed her head, huddling in on herself. How had this happened so effortlessly? There was no warning, no hint that anything would pull beneath her skin, trying to take her self-control, and in this moment, it was winning. Either she was becoming weaker, or they were becoming stronger. Fear overtook everything in her mind, a blanket of insecurity assuring her that she wouldn't get out of this one easily. Everything that should have been real was confused and distorted, and she was too focused on just controlling herself to try and make it better for herself.

An almost angelic laugh could be heard as Noodle gripped her own arms tightly, battling with the urges that were being forced upon her. Her gaze flashed up, looking around to find the source of the noise, and she wailed when she saw her own reflection. She took hold of her head, closing her eyes, but she could still see herself, only now, there were two reflections. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she studied the both of them behind her eyelids. One of them was the innocent, young Noodle –the one she should still be now –and the other was her now… The other was the battle-scarred and broken Noodle, the one who had hurt her family. The older one looked at her younger self, and grimaced, and then the younger Noodle evaporated, leaving just the older one. Noodle cried, not wanting the other one to go, but she would never return. She was gone, and she couldn't find herself anymore.

Noodle sobbed her entire body shuddering as she tried to find a proper lungful of air, crying, "_Nooo_!" And she shook her head repetitively.

"Noodle!" 2D's voice sliced into her mind, and she gasped as she felt his presence on her shoulders. She opened her eyes, relieved to find her delusion gone. He saw the fear in her eyes, and pulled her into his chest, brushing his hands through her hair as she continued to tremble. "Noodle, whot's wrong? Whot 'appened?" He asked, his voice panicked as he thought of the possibilities, but none of what he could come up with made any sense. As she continued to shake, and didn't answer him, he sighed, becoming afraid that she was falling into the same patterns she'd had when she first arrived. He pulled her face away, looking into her eyes. He stared at her, brushing his fingers beneath her eyes as she gazed back at him. "Whot 'appened?" He asked again. Her face scrunched, and she shook her head as another sob broke from her chest, and she bared her teeth as she cried, resting her head against 2D.

"_Please_," she whispered. "Please do not make me tell you…" She sniveled. "Please, just… just leave me be…" She pleaded.

2D took in a sharp breath. "I… How can I? Noodle-love… Yew… yew were screamin'... Yew expect me ta jus' leave yeh?" He asked, confused. How could she ask for such a thing?

She looked up to him, her face unreadable. "Yes." He felt his heart rip, and his lips tremble. He couldn't find the will to leave her alone when she was so hurt and vulnerable… but if he refused, he knew she would only get worse. Did his presence really hurt her as much as he believed?

He held his breath, and nodded. He took her hand as they both stood to their feet. "Awright… but… jus' be careful, love," he begged quietly. She gave half a nod, and then watched as he slowly turned, constantly looking back over his shoulder at her, and then unwillingly left.

Once he had gone, and Noodle heard the lift ascend, moving far away from her, she sat on the ground roughly, bowing her head as she pulled in her knees, resting her elbows upon them. She breathed in deeply, relieved that Hell was gone. She didn't know what she would have done had it lasted any longer, but she knew she would have hurt herself. Whenever the demons came near her now, she didn't just feel them crawling in her skin, but now they actually caused her physical pain… at least it felt that way. It could have been all in her head, but it felt too real, and things were always so confused, she didn't know how to tell if it was real or not.

She rubbed her forehead, and then combed her fingers through her hair, letting it fall back over her face. She closed her eyes, doing her best to sift through her thoughts, and find something pleasant to concentrate on. It proved to be more difficult than she had wanted. Every time she would think of something, and try to focus on it, her dark thoughts would pop back into her head, and she couldn't shake them away.

After a bit of time, and much more frustration, Noodle finally gave up, but the moment she did, she began to think again, only this time, it was easier and more relaxed. She thought about Connor, seeing his face in her thoughts, and she grinned, her heart aching. She missed the man dearly, and wondered if he felt the same way too. He was her first real friend she'd made outside of her family, and not being able to even just hear his voice broke her heart. She thought about the strange places he'd taken her, the stories he'd told, and she wanted more, but she wanted to share it with 2D as well. She had the feeling Connor would want to meet the man he claimed 'was the someone she gave herself to.' She shook her head, licking her lips. How could Connor know such things, when _even she_ didn't even know how she felt about 2D? She wondered if he could see the something she was missing, but quickly brushed the thought away.

She was sure that she definitely missed Connor, and was desperate to know how he was doing, confident that he was in a much better place than herself. Noodle could only hope that one day she would be in that place too. She knew that 2D and Connor would make fast friends, and that made her somewhat happy. She was anxious to be able to go back to the mainland, but she could never do it on her own, especially not without 2D, but even then, she was still too afraid. Maybe if she ever got to see him again, she could help Connor find the love he was looking for. She felt she at least owed it to him to do something; he'd helped her in so many ways after all. He told her the things he saw in her, the things that even she didn't know were there, and he even saw her fears, even if he didn't full understand the extent of them, or where they had materialized. She felt a strong connection with Connor, different from the one she felt with 2D. Of course, she knew that her and Connor's connection was almost nonexistent compared to the one she shared with 2D, but Connor was unquestionably more in tune with the things she needed to discover. She shook her head, unable to explain the bonds they shared clearly, even to herself.

Noodle's entire body trembled, and a sob broke through her lips again. She rubbed her face against her arm, in an attempt to wipe the tears away. All of her regret began to wash over her. Years of pain and hatred misted around her, and she saw as the hurt and emptiness had taken her over the years, leaving her as a shell. She had nothing to lose when she'd finally gotten back, because she had nothing real, nothing to show, nothing but a body. She hadn't even known who she was for a short time, desperate to find herself. Desperate to find somewhere she belonged. She had nothing to say and nothing to feel but the hollow empty life of just trying to survive and get from day to day.

Looking back, Noodle could not believe she didn't die the moment she had gotten back, and even before then. There was nothing but negativity, and shallow empty wrongs. There was nothing real, nothing she wanted, no one she cared for when she'd felt abandoned. Noodle cried, shaking violently. She could never heal, and would never heal until she could let go and break away from herself. She knew she needed to destroy what she'd become, or risk losing herself completely, when she was barely grasping onto the threads of what she used to be. She felt as though she was stuck in a dream, but she couldn't wake up, it had been there for years. She was never going to wake up, because it was really happening. She was lost inside the void of herself, and she could do nothing but let it all out through violence and not allowing her to give into herself and her heart.

Tears poured endlessly down her face, her skin becoming hot and painful, but she did her best not to react to it. It was the pain of the years of torture and confusion she had endured. She cried, staring up at the ceiling, as if it had something for her, but she bowed her head to the floor once more after a moment. She took a breath, the pain intolerable. She wanted to heal, and forget all her pain she'd held onto. She wanted to find what she'd been looking for since before she had left her family, though she still didn't know what it was. She wanted to feel something she thought would never and could never be real to her, but she couldn't even take a guess at what it would be. She wanted to just be able to let go of all of her memories, all of her hate, all of her pain and confusion, and throw it all away. It was time, and she knew that it would have to happen sooner than later. If she waited any longer to let herself go, it would be too late, but she felt she couldn't do it on her own. She would never know anything until she broke away, but she didn't know how. She didn't know how to not feel the way she had for years. She didn't know how to be able to just let her body feel anything but hurt –didn't know how to let her soul soar in freedom, but she would have to find a way. She knew that the demons were gearing up. The memories would make themselves known again.

Her breathing still unstable, Noodle slowly got to her feet, her vision blurred with salty tears. She made her way to the lift, and rode it silently to the entrance, breathing deeply when she made it outside into the dank air.

* * *

At his place of the island, 2D was sitting on the plastic grass, having a smoke and trying to think about what had occurred over the course of the past few days. He'd believed Noodle had been healing so well, but lately he could only question if things were worse now than they'd been in a while. When he happened across Noodle in the engine room, he knew she was having a fit like she did when she'd first gotten back, but this time, it seemed as though she were in pain. He shivered, unable to comprehend what she could have possibly seen in her years of torture and frustration, but he fiercely craved to even have a glimmer of what she was going through. He wanted to know how to help her.

Over the past couple of weeks 2D had noticed that whenever Noodle was close to the edge, when he touched her, she seemed to become better, but he was still convinced that maybe she was trying to hide it. He could not believe that there could be anything special about himself, about his touch that could have any effect on his sweetest friend in any way. But he thought about the way she reacted to him, such as when he kissed her, and how he could feel her heart pounding when he caressed her. The way she responded to his touch gave him a hope that he clung to with all of his heart, and 2D wanted to believe that maybe she was starting to find her place with him. Maybe she _was_ starting to find the feelings she desperately searched for.

As he stared out into the nothingness before him, no matter how hard he tried, 2D would never be able to see the young girl that now approached him from behind. She smiled to herself, butterflies washing over her as she came to stand by his side. It made her sad that she couldn't touch him in this moment, but that's not what she was here for. She needed to get his attention, and she could only pray that what she was about to try would work. She guessed that the success of what she was about to do would depend on just how strong a connection 2D and Noodle shared, but as Kazuno thought further, she knew it would work. She was a part of 2D too, even if he would never see her standing beside him now.

Kazuno looked over the edge, to the ground below, and her eyes grew wide. It was now or never. She pointed to the lighthouse. "Look, 2D-kun!" She spoke. 2D shook his head, and squinted his eyes, looking around himself. He tilted his head to the side when he saw nothing, but he was almost sure he had heard a voice. He stood to his feet, having the sudden urge to see if he would find anything interesting below himself, and he did. He could see as Noodle moved along the ground, as if she'd been circling the island, but now she was moving towards her lighthouse. He sighed, taking another drag of his cigarette, and then taking a hold of it with the tips of his fingers. He dropped the now finished fag to the ground below, and let his gaze move upwards to stare out at the colours the sun had left in the sky as it sunk below the horizon.

When she spoke again, Kazuno's voice became a whisper in a corner of 2D's mind, but she was still strong enough to make her presence known to him. _She's still in pain_, Kazuno whispered. 2D blinked, and bit his lip, pushing his hands into his trouser's pockets. He sighed deeply, remembering that Noodle had asked him to leave her alone. But if she was in pain, then he would want to help her, right? Kazuno became frustrated, and began to speak once more, _You promised to take care of her_. 2D shook his head. Yes, he'd promised that, but she didn't want him right now. If he went to her, he was afraid that she would become upset, and he wouldn't know how to help. _Get her to talk to you. You know she would tell you anything if you pressed._ He sighed again, a tear crawling down his face. He didn't want to press her. He wanted to make her feel better, and take away her hurt. How was he to know what would happen if he made her talk it out?

_She needs you, Stuart… Go take care of her. Be brave for her_, Kazuno begged. 2D bit into his lip harder, and brushed his hands through his hair. He turned, going toward the lift. He didn't know how or why, but he needed to do something. He knew Noodle needed him, and he wouldn't leave her again, even if she demanded him to. He wouldn't back down. He wanted to figure out what was ailing her, and he couldn't allow himself to just stand by, watching as she deteriorated in front of him. Kazuno only stood in place and watched as he left.

2D hesitated once he got to the door of the lighthouse, but he forced himself to turn the doorknob, and then enter the lounge. He was slightly confused that it was empty, but he quickly remembered that she might've went upstairs, so he made his way up the steps cautiously, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. Once he saw her in his vision, he nearly felt his heart rip in two. She buried her face in her pillow as she lay on her stomach on their bed, and he saw her shoulders shaking as she sobbed silently. She hissed, and grasped her chest tightly, wheezing as she felt the stabbing. He walked to her deliberately, and placed his hand on her shoulder, and she immediately relaxed. She turned her head, and her face scrunched when she saw him. "I told you to leave me be," she spoke brokenly, her voice soft and full of anguish.

He bent down close to her, his face somber. "M'not leavin' yew again." She clenched her teeth, trembling. "Love, _please_…" He began, his voice hoarse. "Please, tell me whot's wrong." She shook her head, burying her face in her pillow again. "Noodle," he voice was stern, but continued to be gentle with her. "Stop 'idin from me," he begged her.

"I don't want them to _hurt_ _you_," she wailed, her voice cracking and her body shuddering.

His face became masked in confusion. "_Who _wants ta 'urt me?" He asked, gently shaking her shoulder, trying to get her attention.

"The demons, 2D," she admitted. "They are trying to break me… I can't get them to stop," her voice was choked, and she stared up at him, her eyes painted with fear. "I don't want them to hurt you too," she cried, closing her eyes as more cold tears crawled down her face.

He bent down, sitting on his knees so he was level with her as he stayed on the floor by the side of the bed. "Noodle, they can't 'urt me," he told her, brushing his hands through her hair. "Only _yew_ can," he cooed. "Noodle… are they urting yew? Were they doin' tha' just now?" He asked, caressing her face with his fingertips. She nodded, chewing on her lip. He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry…" He whispered, not knowing how to help, or what else he was supposed to say.

"2D," she choked, looking into his eyes. "They keep coming back… I don't know how to make them stop," she told him again, her voice desperate. "I try to ignore them… but then I get hurt, and sometimes I am barely able to control myself," she cried. He took hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly. "I do not want to lose myself, 2D-kun," she whispered hysterically.

"I won' let them touch yew, love," he told her, resting his forehead against hers. "Please, Noodle… can yew tell me… I don' know 'ow ta 'elp yew," he spoke calmly, but he was filled with worry. What was he to do if they tried hurting her again?

"I don't know," she answered, closing her eyes as the anguish washed over her.

He sighed, hating the fact that the both of them were so helpless. He wasn't hurting like she was –he should be able to help her. His eyes wandered over her body as she wept, studying the light scars that decorated her arms, and the ones of her neck, all were barely noticeable, but still painful to look at. He brushed his fingers over her bruise, and she opened her eyes to watch him as he looked her over. She felt the pain of each scar on her body. She could feel the pain of how it had gotten there, and it made her face twist with the agony, but 2D was too focused on his movements to notice her distress. He brushed his fingers down her neck, and followed the path down her arm, back down to the ends of her hands. Noodle closed her eyes, shivering as his warm touch seemed to make her delusion melt away.

He brushed his fingers over the exposed skin of her stomach, where lay another scar, and Noodle shivered, taking in a sharp breath as his touch continually blanketed her in comfort. He froze, looking to her face as he heard her breathing hitch. She stared at him, her eyes glistening. "Don't stop…" she whispered.

He didn't know how to respond. He only stared at her for a moment, before running his hand up her arm again, and she curled her body into his chest, careful not to let herself fall off the edge of the bed into him. He rubbed her back, resting his head atop hers. "I won't," he told her finally, kissing the skin of her shoulder.

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down  
Insides crying, "Save me now"  
You were there, impossibly alone_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go_  
_Let it go_

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_  
_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_  
_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_  
_Falling into empty space_  
_No one there to catch you in their arms_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go_  
_Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go_  
_Let it go_

Linkin Park – Iridescent

* * *

**I know what your thinking. "WTF! Why'd it end?"**

**Calm yourselves.**

**This chapter, like all the rest, is to be continued…**

**Don't know what's comin' with the next chapter, but I guess we'll both find out soon… Eh… I'm bored… I should go run a mile… yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me…**

'**Til next time**

**~Hazel**


	32. Tearing Down Our Walls

**Fuck it, I'm done, so I might as well post the chapter _now_. **

**Once I started writing this chapter… I couldn't stop… O.o**

**You'd better LOVE it… I do *blush***

**It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I feel accomplished now, and I'm not even done here. Thanks for the support and the reviews, and I look forward to much more after this and from here on out**

**I know it's not over, but I could have never gotten here without everyone cheering on, and I owe a lot to many of you, especially Nicky-Rockit, Liber-T.E.A, SweetCherryCandy, Sweetums128neo, and of course, Wordwryhta.**

**Kisses and hugs**

**~Hazel**

* * *

_*****Gravity-eh-eh-eh-eh-eeehh, on me*****_  
_*****Never let me down, gently*****_  
_*****Gravity-eh-eh-eh-eh-eeeehh, we'll meet*****_  
_*****Never let me go, no no*****_  
_*****Gravity-eh-eh-eh-eh-eeehh*****_

2D closed his eyes as he ghostly trailed his hands up and down Noodle's arms, and she sighed, tears still streaming down her face. His touch brought her peace, and made her feel whole again, but there was something wrong. She couldn't pinpoint it, but something was definitely going wrong. Her breathing hitched, and she jumped back when she felt a harsh pain in her chest again. She shrieked shortly, panting heavily as she felt as though she were being repeatedly attacked. 2D pulled back with wide eyes, he didn't know what to do, so he brushed his hands through her hair, mumbling to her and trying to comfort her, but she couldn't hear him. The demons roared, and she grunted when she felt yet another stab. She opened her eyes, gasping for breath. How was it they were doing this now? She should be safe –she was always safe when 2D had been there for her. She whimpered when she felt it again, trying to catch her breath, and she looked up to 2D, her eyes full of terror. "Make it go away," she begged.

"I dun know how," he told her desperately. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She was supposed to be hiding her hurt from him, like she always did, didn't she?

The pain in her chest only seemed to pulse with her heart, growing stronger and lasting longer with each second that passed. She breathed out heavily, wheezing as she closed her eyes tightly, but she opened them seconds later. She stared at 2D again. His touch always drove them away, but maybe they were just too strong now. Maybe she'd become too desensitized. Her back arched painfully when she felt them again, and she pulled herself closer to 2D, who felt he could only watch helplessly. She continued to stay locked in his eyes, and a thought came to her. She was going off of one of her urges, but this one wasn't a result of the demon's attacks. This time, she felt it from the very center of her heart.

She wrapped her arms around 2D's neck, and he gasped quietly when she pulled his face down, kissing him roughly. She buried her hands in his hair, breathing out heavily as she continued to kiss him, and the hurt faded slightly. After a moment of bewilderment, 2D began kissing her back, pulling away and sucking on her lips in a cycle he never wanted to end. He moved his hand to her face as she continued urging him on, and she looked into his eyes as their lips met again. Her entire face was flushed, her eyes were glossed over, and the look she gave him sent shivers down his spine. "How does it feel?" He whispered against her lips.

She moaned as his hand brushed up her arm. "Sore ha yoi kanji… so good…" she whispered. His touch left a trail of fire on her skin, but it wasn't like the feeling the demons left. It was addicting and overwhelming, and she needed more.

2D stood, his lips still locked with Noodle's, and she scooted back as he leaned into her, lying down in the bed next to her. He pulled her against him, trailing his hands down her sides, his mind becoming more irrational with each second that ticked by. Noodle ran her hand down his chest, her other still tangled in his hair, and he shuddered as her hand moved beneath his shirt. She traced her fingers over his skin, blushing as she did so, never having touched him this way before. "I'm so lost wiffout yew," he told her, moving his lips to suck on the skin of her neck, determined to leave his mark. She wrapped her arms around his neck, panting heavily, and shivering when his warm fingers met her bare stomach underneath her shirt.

"Please don't stop," she told him desperately, whimpering when he bit into her skin. He nodded as he sucked on her flesh, and she closed her eyes, taking a firm hold of his hair, then combing through his blue locks with her fingers tenderly. The way she was clinging to him made him go wild, especially when she began to roll over onto him, their legs becoming tangled. He pulled her face down to his, kissing her throat, slowly moving back up to her lips. His hand wandered down her side, over her waist, and to her leg. He wrapped his fingers over her thigh tightly, but quickly let go. That would be too far. He couldn't let himself go that far with her. He believed firmly that she didn't want it, and he couldn't have it. Her actions were just a spur of the moment, and she needed the comfort, which he was more than willing to give. "2D-kun… motto," she spoke under her breath. He couldn't understand, but the tone of her voice was somewhat obvious to him. He nodded, sucking on her lips and rolling over so they both lay on their sides again.

Her eyes opened widely when he traced his tongue over the entrance of her mouth. He saw her expression, and smirked, making her shiver violently. "Open yo mouth, love," he told her, kissing her cheek affectionately. She nodded shyly, and he moved to her lips again. She trusted him –he knew what he was doing after all. Once she felt his tongue at her lips, she opened her mouth for him, and she moaned when he stuck his tongue deep into her mouth, tasting her. She heard him grumble, her body trembling as she felt him reverberate against her. He was crossing more boundaries with her now than he'd ever thought possible as she purred into his mouth. He caressed her hair and neck with one hand, while his other held her face as his tongue moved against hers. Her tongue slowly moved with his as he continued, following his lead as his danced inside of her mouth.

She moved her hands to the end of his shirt, and began pushing it up his chest. He hardly seemed coherent as he helped her get it off of his head, and then threw it on the ground, quickly forgotten as he let out a deep breath, meshing his lips with hers. "2D," Noodle panted. He shivered with his name on her lips, letting out a low moan, unable to come up with any words to answer her. "You make me feel… mmm…" He kissed her lips, cutting her words off, and then left feathery kisses along her jaw, returning to the spot on her neck where he had wanted to leave his mark. "You make me feel so good," she finished, purring as he trailed his fingers down her arm.

"…can't help meself," he spoke, his words incoherent, and his mind slowly becoming jumbled. She shivered, and he pulled her against him tightly. "Tell me yew don' want nobody else," he told her, his eyes lidded over with lust.

She mumbled when he kissed her lips, but was quick to answer him again. "I don't… I don't want anyone but you, Stuart," she told him devotedly.

He growled, his entire being becoming taken over with his passion. "Do yew love my body," he asked, his tone more and more lustful as they continued. She nodded, slightly confused, but she wasn't about to question him when he was making her feel this way. It was so overwhelming and new and everything about it left her breathless. "Answer me," he spoke, his voice rough as he nipped at the skin of her neck.

"Yes," she breathed, her voice shaken. He grumbled, and moved to plunge his tongue into her mouth again. He took a firm hold of her thigh, and hitched her leg over his waist, holding it firmly in place, determined not to allow her to move it from the spot he wanted it.

Her heart stuttered and she heaved when he pushed her onto her back, and rolled on top of her, holding her leg wrapped around his waist. When he was sure she wouldn't move it, he let go of her leg, and used his now free hand to support himself as he rolled his body into her, pressing his stomach against her. She shuddered, panting as he continued to manipulate her body. The things he made her feel were unreal to her until now. His presence, the way he carried himself over her in this moment drew a feeling she felt in her abdomen, and it quickly became overbearingly persistent and though she didn't understand it, it did wonderful things to her. "I love yew, baby," he growled throatily. She shuddered, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as his hand moved beneath her shirt, and he let himself touch her stomach, brushing his fingers just over her ribs. "I want yew so badly right now," he muttered huskily. She closed her eyes tightly, unable to control her actions as he spoke to her. His words made her feel powerless, but so good, and she desperately wondered if she was the only one who'd ever seen this side of him, but whether she knew it or not, no other woman had ever come close to making 2D feel and act the way he was with her right now. He'd never felt so irrational, so blind and so full of love for another person before. "Oh darlin," he whispered, moving his hand across her stomach and loving the way he felt as though he controlled her as her muscles tensed, then relaxed beneath his touch.

2D froze, pulling back when Noodle whimpered, her hand immediately moving to her chest. His breath was still choppy, but he managed a sentence as he looked down at her. "Did I 'urt yew, baby," he asked, his voice low and ragged. She shivered when he called her baby, but whimpered when she felt the stabbing in her chest. "Is it the demons," he asked, his mind becoming less clouded. She nodded, and as he stared down at her, he realised the position the both of them were in, and he gasped, remembering everything that had transpired in those past few minutes. He pulled back, sitting up, but she wrapped her leg around him tighter.

"Please… don't leave," she pleaded, her voice pained and barely audible.

"Noodle," he began, desperate to resume everything he'd wanted to do to her, and how he wanted to make her feel. "I can't control meself wiff yew… I don' wanna push yew inta summfink yew'll regret," he told her, hating every word that left his mouth.

Her back arched upward painfully as she felt the pain again, and she wheezed. "Please, 2D," she begged him. "I want you to… please don't stop… make it go away, 2D… don't let them hurt me," she whispered.

He bit his lip, hanging onto her every word. He brushed his fingers along her face, weaving into her hair. "I dun know 'ow," he told her. "Tell me 'ow," he breathed, kissing her neck as the lust began to drown him again, but he fought against it.

She took in a sharp breath, and closed her eyes. "Just…" she began, biting her lip as she blushed a deep crimson. "Just… touch me," she mumbled, moving to kiss his neck as he had just done to her. He shuddered, losing himself a little more. He didn't want to force himself on her, but she'd just told him that's what she wanted.

He shook his head. "I-I-I can't do it," he mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes, resting his head in the crook of her neck. As he opened his eyes once more, he saw where she held onto her chest, and realised that it was just over her heart. He moved his hand over hers, and her fingers relaxed. He moved slowly and minutely as she'd asked him to before. He kissed her neck, and listened as her breath relaxed and became deeper. As his fingers traced over her abdomen, he could feel her heart skip a beat with his lips over the strong pulse of her neck. She winced when the pain flared up again, and he could sense it, so he moved his mouth down, kissing the exposed skin of her collar, feeling the way she relaxed again. Her hands trembled as he let his body rest against hers again. He experienced a strange revelation as her body relaxed, and her heart raced, now realising himself that he could make her feel better with his touch. And if that was the case, then he would touch her wherever she needed him to, and he would show her how much her loved her, if she was willing to let him. As a tear threatened to escape, he blinked, moving his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and moving his body against hers, adoring the way she moved with him.

"2D," she mumbled against his lips. "Make me feel good again," she spoke, her voice hushed and more serene, filled with a fervor she'd yet to discover. 2D grunted, pulling Noodle's leg back up around his waist when it slipped down slightly. "Please…" she breathed. His hands were all over her, rubbing her back, and caressing her soft stomach. She arched into him, sighing as he nipped her lip, sucking on it. The feeling in her abdomen she'd had before shifted, and moved lower, giving her a sensual and tingling sensation. Noodle's eyes glazed over as it began to overwhelm her, and her hand moved down her stomach of its own accord as she became overwhelmed by the way 2D made her feel. He grinned down at her seductively when he saw where her hand had moved, and she shivered as he looked down at her. He moved his hand down to hers, holding onto it and controlling it in his own. He moved her hand down within his grip, and then pushed her hand into her trousers in the place she'd felt the tingling. She gasped, her breath coming in unsteadily, and she saw fireworks in her vision as 2D rubbed her hand into herself.

He moved his face down to hers, kissing her lips before moving his lips to her ear. "Say my name," he spoke raggedly. She grunted, and he pushed her hand into herself again.

"Oh 2D," she moaned, panting as her hips bucked involuntarily. "Shi te kudasai… motto," she urged.

He chuckled throatily, "I make yew wanna touch yoself?" Her face was misted in a thin layer of sweat, and she could only moan as he pressed her hand into her trousers again. "Tell me how I make yew feel, baby," he spoke roughly, breathing into her ear.

"So good… so good," she breathed. "So… mmm, so good baby," she told him. He shuddered, unable to get enough of the way she was speaking to him.

He kissed her lips roughly, and moved to growl low in her ear, "Tell me yew don' want me ta stop."

"Don't stop," she spoke quickly, nuzzling her face against his until he kissed her, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He felt his entire body tremble when she ran her tongue along the gap between his teeth. He let go of her hand, and hooked his finger onto her trousers, slowly pulling them down her hips. Once he'd gotten them low enough, he used his foot to kick them away, and onto the floor with his shirt. He took her hand, moving it to rub her sensitive area through her underwear, and she moaned loudly into his mouth with the sensation.

"Have yew ever felt this way before," he asked her, his eyes glazed over in lust as he looked down at her and her face, flushed and glossed over as his was. She shook her head, sighing as he captured her lips again. "Am I the only one who's done this to yeh," he spoke against her lips, moving his hand down her side. She nodded with a soft moan, and he smiled triumphantly with knowing he was the only one who she'd ever wanted to make her feel the way she was right now. "Do yew fink I'm _sexy,_ baby," he whispered seductively.

She shivered with his soft words, wondering how he could be making her feel this way just by speaking to her in that voice she'd never heard him use before. "Yes," she told him, moving her body with his as he rolled his stomach into hers. He loved the way she fit into him perfectly. "Stuart, please… more," she told him, and he nodded as he continued to kiss her.

He hooked his fingers over her panties now, pulling them down her legs effortlessly, forgetting them as soon as they left her legs, and he dropped them to the floor. He quickly snatched her hand in his own again, now fully given over into his own passion, and rubbed her hand against herself. She bucked her hips with a grunt, and he deliberately pulled her hand up to his face, licking the ends of her fingers, sucking on them amorously. She stared at him through wide eyes, and he smiled down at her. She couldn't help but shudder with the way he looked at her as he snaked his hand down her stomach. She watched his face carefully as he stared back at her with his lecherous grin. She gasped when she felt his rough fingers ghostly trace themselves over her thighs, and then move up to slip between her folds. She groaned loudly, throwing her head back as her hips bucked when he rubbed against the tight little cluster of nerves between her folds, and her face became blanketed with ecstasy. He couldn't help but to kiss her lips, sucking and pulling on them when he saw the faces she was making because of what he was doing to her. He rubbed against her harder, and she arched her back into him, tangling her hands in his hair as he pushed his fingers into her. She trembled, whimpering when he used two of his fingers to enter her, and pump in and out, her eyes becoming more glossed as he continued. After a minute of play, 2D pushed his fingers deep inside of her, pushing them up against her inner wall as he began searching for the object of his intentions. She panted heavily, confused when he pulled his face away from hers and rested his forehead against her neck, his breathing ragged. The feel of him inside of her was amazing, but the way he moved his hands as if he were searching for something confused her.

"2D-kun, what are you –" Her question was cut off by her own yelp, and 2D smiled widely with her reaction, experimentally massaging his fingers against her g-spot, now that he seemed to have found it. She grunted loudly, blinded with pure sensory overload. As his fingers pumped in and out of her, and he continued to massage against the inside of her, her breathing became wild, and she panted heavily.

"Do I make yew feel good, baby?" He whispered to her, loving the way she looked right now, unable to control herself under his touch. She moaned loudly, nodding as she closed her eyes and arched against him, digging her fingers into his skin. "Noodle," he kissed her lips, knowing that she was only walking on a sharp edge now. "Look at me, baby," he told her, and she opened her eyes. She was hypnotized by his dark voids as he rubbed her again, and she yelled out, mumbling incoherently as she became enveloped in the overpowering pull of her first orgasm. 2D could feel as her body pulsed and tightened around his fingers, and he licked his lips, biting them as he saw the way her face twisted with her pleasure. Once the numbing effect began to leave, she moved swiftly to kiss 2D's throat, sucking on his Adam's apple. He shuddered, and pulled her face up to kiss her roughly.

"2D," she mumbled. "Please… make me yours," she begged him, kissing him passionately. He gasped, and pulled away, studying her eyes. She moved her hands to hold his face, and she kissed his lips airily. "Don't stop, 2D-kun," she told him. "I want it… make me yours." His chest ached with her words, and he wanted to tell her no, stopping everything right then and there, but the look she gave him told him she wouldn't take it. It was a little too late now anyway, wasn't it…

He swallowed, and nodded to her as he caught her lips, and she unbuttoned his trousers. He never saw himself doing this with Noodle, in all the years he'd known her. He thought about how he'd watched her grow up as he removed his trousers, tossing them away, but he couldn't seem to find anything wrong with it, and frankly, he didn't want to. The way he felt about her now was totally transformed from when he'd first met her as a young girl. He had loved her then, as he loved her now, but they were two different types of love that he knew most people would not experience as he did. He pushed her shirt up her body, and then quickly over her head, moving his hands along her exposed skin. When she was young, he took care of her, raising her, and their friendship grew. He didn't feel any guilt in the way he touched her now, regardless of how he'd seen her grow before his eyes. Their bond was different now; it had changed over the years, maturing as they did, and it was now so much more than he had ever wanted, but now that she was giving herself to him, he felt this was all he had ever wanted and everything he had ever been searching for.

He reached around her back, unclipping her bra with ease, and she flushed as he pulled the garment away from her body. He smiled down at her tenderly, and she grinned back at him nervously, lost in each other's eyes as he sucked on her lips endlessly. He trailed his hand up her stomach, brushing it over her breast, and she hissed, closing her eyes in surprise. She never knew that he could make her feel so wonderfully from almost every way he touched her. His touch always left an addicting burning beneath her skin in its wake. He moved down, and began sucking on her breast, and she gripped fingers into the sheets, curling her toes, panting as he continued to pleasure her. After a moment, he left her chest, kissing the hollow between her breasts, and leaving many feathery kisses as his lips moved up, and he brushed his nose against her jaw. "Stuart," she panted.

He shifted, kissing her lips gently. "Hush, baby," he cooed. "I'm gonna make yew mine," he whispered brusquely, and his tone made her shiver violently, never wanting him to stop. "Only mine," he continued. "I'm gonna make yew feel so good, Noodle," he breathed, and she moaned, nodding. He sat up slightly, and quickly removed his boxers, then promptly snatched Noodle's lips with his own, not wanting to dull their passion. The ecstasy was so thick in this moment, and he didn't want to lose their momentum. He trailed his hand down her stomach, wrapping his other arm around her back as he rolled his body like a wave, and pulled her body with his. He would never get over the way her naked body felt against his, her now hardened breasts grazing against his chest. He hummed, just concentrating on the soft feel of her body in his arms, but his hand continued without missing a beat, memorizing the way her lithe body felt beneath his fingers. She'd filled out since she'd gotten back, close to a healthy weight now, but still sickly skinny.

Noodle shuddered when she felt his large member press into her thigh, and her hands trembled as she weaved them through his hair and down his muscular back. She bucked her hips involuntarily when she felt his fingers brush her folds, and he chuckled with the way she couldn't seem to control her own reactions. He pushed his knees between her legs, and she moved them, making room for him as he positioned himself at her center. He rubbed at her entrance shallowly, and she threw her head back, moaning and biting her lip. He watched her through his heavily lidded vision, shallowly pumping into her, just to watch as her body twitched and writhed beneath him. She breathed heavily, her eyes glazed over as she watched him. He bit his lip as he pushed into her, and her tight little body squeezed him in a way he had never imagined possible. She was so warm and it felt so right to become connected with her in this way. She hissed as he moved slowly, her body wincing with pain every so often as he stretched her from the inside and she adjusted to him being inside of her. He sighed heavily when he finally came to the wall that separated the two of them becoming one flesh. He kissed away the tears that had begun to escape her eyes, and covered her mouth with his as he pulled out slightly, and then slammed his hips into hers, tearing away the final barrier that stood between them. She cried out, her screaming muffled by 2D's sweet kisses. Her body began to spasm uncontrollably as the pain set in after she felt herself being ripped from the inside. He kissed her lips again and again, brushing the hair that stuck to her skin out of her face, caressing her gently. He couldn't believe where they were right now. Here he was, fully sheathed inside of her body, the two of them connected in a dance that had been practiced since the beginning of time, and now they were tangled up in one another, and she belonged to him. She had given herself to him, and he would cherish her for as long as she allowed him to.

As the pain finally began to dull, Noodle began to feel the wonderful sensations 2D's body gave to her as he lay inside of her. She nuzzled her face against him. "2D," she whispered. He looked down to her, and with the look she gave him, he knew she was ready, but she was slightly confused. She didn't know what was about to come, or how he was about to make her feel, until it began to happen. She twitched when he pulled out, and then pushed his body back into her. Her head lolled back, and she moaned, grunting quietly as he thrust into her again. After the pain had completely receded, an almost distant memory now, Noodle could feel nothing but their two bodies moving against each other, the way he felt within her, and she wanted nothing more than to feel this way forever.

She moaned, her body beginning to react to his as he rolled his hips into hers, and their bodies began to rock with one another. He shuddered, and captured her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he slowly built up his pace, and he felt as both of their bodies were set aflame. He ran his hand down her body as she rocked against him, and he pulled out, thrusting into her deeply. She grunted, and he groaned as he felt the tension between the two of them grow, burning and pulling.

"Say my name, baby," he broke their passionate silence.

She moaned loudly, and hearing her voice let out her passion for him sent shivers down his spine. "Oh Stuart," she cried.

"Noodle," he mumbled against her lips, manipulating her body as he thrust into her to match her rhythm with his seamlessly. As his hips continued to buck into her, they finally found their steps, and 2D took Noodle's leg, pulling it over his waist as he had done earlier. She groaned loudly, her head lolling back, and 2D sucked at the skin of her neck as he pulled them into an angle that dramatically increased the tension of their bodies, and they both moaned as the pleasure they shared grew intensely.

He moved back to her lips, kissing her eagerly. "Stuart," she groaned, and he purred throatily into her mouth, making her tremble with lust. He pulled out completely, then pushed into her roughly, and she grunted, closing her eyes tightly.

"Don't stop, baby," he told her, and she hummed, yearning for him. He wanted to hear her yelling out his name.

"Stuart," she mumbled his name over and over, her voice becoming heavier and more frantic as her abdomen started to become tight once more. He increased his paced, thrusting into her eagerly, but once they both came to the edge of falling into their pleasure, 2D slowed, and they both rolled on the edges of their orgasms, not quite reaching the breaking point yet. She groaned, wanting him to continue and pull her over the edge, but he didn't want to finish just yet.

When the threat of their orgasms washed over and finally rolled away, 2D began to roll his hips into hers again. 2D wanted to take his time with her. This was Noodle, his love, his light, and this was her first sexual experience. She wasn't just a fuck. He was going to show her how he loved her, and he wanted it to last on. He loved the sounds she made as he pushed into her tight, little body, nearly losing himself every time she moaned or her breathing hitched. Their bodies were coated thickly in sweat and musk, but it only made the situation all the more passionate between them.

After time passed on, 2D continued shifting his pace with her, continually bringing them to the edge, and then pulling them away. He pushed her into having a couple of orgasms, and each time, it left her hungry for more, and her body became limp and tired, but recovered when he continued. It had been hours since they begun to kiss that evening, and then shift onto making love, but his body was finally starting to drain. He bucked his hips against hers, and she grunted when she felt her body being pulled again, each time more powerful and sensual than the last, considering he didn't give her much time to recover when he continued with her. He quickened his pace when he felt she was ready, and she screamed his name in ecstasy when her body became overwhelmingly tight and hot. He watched her face as her orgasm washed over her, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all of his years. "Stuart," she moaned loudly.

"Oh Noodle," he yelled out, calling for her as he finally let his orgasm come, and he spilled his seed deep inside of her body. She loved the way it felt inside of her, and she grunted, moaning as her body pulsed as he continued to thrust. When he felt that he was spent inside of her, he finally relaxed, his arms shaking as he barely held himself up over her. He bent down, kissing her lips. "I love yew, Noodle," he told her affectionately, lying down at her side, the both of them twitching as he removed himself from her. He pulled her naked body against his, and pulled the blanket at the edge of their bed over them. He kissed her forehead as she fast began to drift off, her body misted in cold sweat. "Goodnight, my love," he whispered as he kissed her lips.

"Oyasumi… Goodnight, 2D-kun," she whispered back wearily. "I…" She hesitated, but quickly found her confidence. She wouldn't have shared that with him if she didn't feel something for 2D. Maybe she really did love him. She couldn't think of anything else. She felt whole now, and he had taken away her pain. She'd given herself to him, and let herself become vulnerable, a feat she never thought possible, but he had done it for her. "I love you, too," she choked, swallowing back the lump in her throat as she nuzzled her face against his. He smiled at her tenderly, and his face warmed her entire body as he gazed at her, kissing her lips one last time for the night. He pulled her against him further, and she ducked her head beneath his chin, burying her face in his neck, her breath against his skin as exhaustion quickly washed over them, and they both fell into a calm, blissful sleep.

_Don't know why I'm still afraid  
If you weren't real, I would make you up, now  
I wish that I could follow through  
I know that your love is true  
And deep as the sea_

_But right now, everything you want is wrong  
And right now, all your dreams are waking up  
And right now I wish I could follow you  
To the shores of freedom  
Where no one lives_

_Remember when we first met_  
_And everything was still a bet_  
_And love's a game_  
_You would call, I'd call you back_  
_And then I'd leave a message_  
_On your answering machine_

_But right now, everything is turning blue_  
_And right now, the sun is trying to kill the moon_  
_And right now I wish I could follow you_  
_To the shores of freedom_  
_Where no one lives_

_Freedom_  
_Run away tonight_  
_Freedom, freedom_  
_Run away, run away tonight_

_We're made out of blood and rust_  
_Looking for someone to trust_  
_Without a fight_  
_I think that you came too soon_  
_You're the honey and the moon_  
_That lights up my night_

_But right now, everything you want is wrong_  
_And right now, all your dreams are waking up_  
_And right now I wish I could follow you_  
_To the shores of freedom_  
_Where no one lives_

_Freedom_  
_Run away tonight_  
_Freedom, freedom_  
_Run away, run away tonight_

_We got too much time to kill_  
_Like pigeons on my windowsill_  
_We hang around_

_Ever since I've been with you_  
_You hold me up_  
_All the time I'm falling down_

_But right now, everything is turning blue_  
_And right now, the sun is trying to kill the moon_  
_And right now I wish I could follow you_  
_To the shores of freedom_  
_Where no one lives_

_Freedom_  
_Run away tonight_  
_Freedom, freedom_  
_Run away, run away tonight_

Joseph Arthur - Honey and the Moon

* * *

**I was thinking of way too many songs as I wrote this chapter, so here's just a couple of them aside from the lyrics of the song I decided to post above:**

**Kings of Leon – Use Somebody**

**Staind – Tangled Up In You**

**Angels and Airwaves - Good Day**

**Foo Fighters – Everlong**

**Muse – Resistance**

**Muse – Time Is Running Out**

**Maroon 5 - Shiver**


	33. And Everything is Going to the Beat

**Sorry for the delay. I actually took the past couple of days to go through this entire story and reread it, and rewrite some parts. I hope I found all the mistakes XD**

**Anyhow, go ahead and look through it if you dare, and just to get a feel for the story again. I actually felt more motivated when I read the whole friggin thing again. This story blows my mind. It makes my head spin. I still can't believe I have so many more things in store for it.**

**There I go again… the lyrics for the beginning of this chapter are from a song called "Sleepyhead" by "Passion Pit"... I love this song... it makes me awl fuzzy inside ^.^**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**~Hazel**

* * *

_*****And you say, it was like fire around the brim*****  
*****Burning solid, burning thin the burning rim*****  
*****Like stars burning holes right through the dark*****  
*****Flicking fire like saltwater into my eyes*****  
*****You were one inch from the edge of this bed*****  
*****I drag you back a sleepyhead, sleepyhead*****_

2D groaned, keeping his eyes shut tightly as he finally returned to the world of the conscious, his entire body weary and his muscles sore. Something felt odd in the way the air of the room hit his skin, and as he tried to understand why, he discovered that he was really, very naked. He opened his eyes widely, looking around himself for nothing in particular, but his focus was drawn to the other naked shape to his side, close to the edge of their bed. He gazed at her, his eyes melting over her back as he studied her lying on her stomach, with one arm hanging off of the bed. He breathed heavily as everything came rushing back to him, everything that they had done the night before, and he smiled softly. Outstretching his arm toward her, 2D wrapped his hand over her waist, rolling her over to drag her away from the edge, and she mumbled, her eyes opening lazily as he moved her back into his arms. She let out a deep breath and he watched her face as her eyes moved to his own, her expression impassive, then her eyes drifted shut once more. He chuckled throatily, moving his lips to her hair, brushing through it with his fingers as he hummed, breathing in her sweet scent. She smiled to herself as she felt his body reverberating when he purred, and shifted, moving her arm to hug him around his waist. She took in a sharp breath when she realised that he was without clothes, as well as she, and she flushed. Her entire body became hot as she felt the way her body touched his as he embraced her in their less than modest lack of attire, but she loved the way his warm body felt against hers, and he loved the way her body fit into his, not wanting any space between them.

Noodle attempted to look around herself, pushing back from 2D, but her exhaustion quickly made itself known, and she felt like jell-o. With a small grin, 2D scooted away from her, and he felt his heart skip a beat when his eyes took in her body for the first time, being that last night had been too dark to really see her. "Good mornin, sleepy'ead," he breathed. She watched his tired face quietly as he trailed his fingers down her side, but she flinched, closing her eyes and whimpering when he ran his hand over her stomach. He grimaced, and gently took a hold of her face. "Is ih the demons again?" He asked.

She shook her head, opening her eyes slowly and biting her lip as her body winced with pain. "No," she told him, her voice low and hoarse. "It just… hurts…" With a slight frown, she started to examine herself, but being that 2D was directly in front of her, her eyes wandered across his body, and she blushed. She rolled over, facing away from him, and moved her hands down her own body, flinching when she felt the pain in her abdomen. She looked over herself carefully, trying to figure the source of her pain, and saw the bruising that had begun to form from within her abdomen. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, moving her hand to rest beneath her head, while her other was placed on her waist. 2D's dark eyes remained fixed on her, confused, and he sat up to pull himself closer to her, his leg brushing against her back. He froze when he heard her gasp, but realised it was just because she hadn't expected his touch. He leaned over her body, and she watched as he moved his hand over hers.

"Whot's te matter, love?" He asked her, worried that she regretted what they'd done, and maybe he had taken advantage of her. Her eyes moved down her own body, and he followed her gaze as she took a hold of his hand, moving it over her stomach. He sighed when he felt how tender her abdomen was, and bit his lip when he saw the bruising she had. Swiftly, he looked back to her face, and laid his body back down behind hers, hugging his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder. "M'sorry, love. I didn' mean ta 'urt ya," he whispered. She sighed, curling her knees into herself, and he pulled his legs in behind hers. "Do yew 'ate me?" He asked brokenly.

Taking in a slow, deep breath, Noodle turned to face 2D, wrapping her arms around his neck. She hugged herself close to him, then pulled back and kissed his lips. "No," she whispered. "I could never hate you, Stuart." She grinned, and then moved her face away from his as she coughed. She groaned, annoyed with the raw feeling she had in her throat. His hands moved to her back, rubbing into her skin deeply. "2D," she spoke. "You took away my pain… I don't feel them crawling in my skin anymore," she told him. She looked to him, kissing his nose, and he smiled, moving in to catch her lips, brushing his hand along her waist. "After all that I've been through, everything I have is right here with you," she whispered against his lips. Warm tears streamed down his face as he continued to kiss her, and he knew that they'd be okay, but he also knew that though their walls were gone, there may still be some bridges to cross. But as long as she stood by his side, he knew they'd make it anywhere.

When 2D rolled into her slightly, she winced, her body quivering. He frowned, and moved his hand behind her neck, kissing her forehead in an act of apology. "C'mon, love. I know whot yew need," he breathed. She looked at him curiously, flushing when he moved toward the edge of the bed, standing shamelessly, then turning to her and taking her hand in his to pull her toward him. She pulled back, blushing furiously and taking the blanket to wrap around herself. "There ain't nuffink ta be ashamed of, love," he chuckled huskily. He snatched the blanket from her, taking a hold of her hands before she could respond, and pulled her to her feet, into his chest. She gasped, her entire body red with bashfulness as he stepped away from her. His laugh broke the silence again, and she closed her eyes, bowing her head. His fingers slipped beneath her chin, pulling her face up, and she relaxed as he kissed her, running his other hand down her back and pulling her into him. Her hands moved to his waist as he continued to suck on her lips, her body shivering when his hand traced over her hip, her mouth popped open in surprise, and he stuck his tongue between her lips, loving the way she tasted. When she had finally seemed to relax again, 2D pulled away, combing his hand through her hair. "C'mon, love. Let's go an' get cleaned up," he told her, kissing her cheek. She nodded, sighing to herself.

As he began to step away, Noodle attempted to follow after him, but she quickly stumbled, losing her footing and just barely catching herself by clinging onto the side of the bed. 2D rushed toward her, pulling her to her feet, his face unreadable as he stood her up straight. He closed his eyes as he offered her a small grin, scratching the back of his head with a soft blush. "Do yew need any 'elp," he asked, his voice hushed. She shook her head, stepping back warily, her legs shaking beneath her with the effort. She sighed to herself, knowing that if she couldn't even walk straight right now, what in hell was she supposed to do when she ran into Murdoc, or worse, Russel? She supposed she could try and pass it off for something else, but Murdoc would surely see through her lies. She was pretty sure his experience would tell him otherwise. Her eyes wandered over the bed now, and she gasped quietly when she saw the blood on the sheets, looking around her arms to try and see if she was bleeding from anywhere. Confusion swept over her when she found that her most recent cut was healing perfectly fine. 2D took a hold of her hand again, gently tugging her to get her attention, not noticing that she was currently preoccupied with trying to discover the source of the blood. As she looked up to him, he offered another smile before he turned and began walking once more. She followed behind him silently, staring at her feet as they moved through the lighthouse, with her free hand wrapped around herself.

When they reached the lavatory, Noodle locked the door behind them as 2D ran the hot water, and warm steam began to fill the space. As 2D tested out the water, adjusting it to a temperature he preferred, Noodle stared at herself in the mirror, tracing her fingers over the bruise on her face, a cold tear silently crawling down her cheek. She wiped it away, and began running her fingers down her neck, now looking at a shallow scar she had there. She followed it, turning her body as it trailed behind her, going slightly down her back. She grimaced when she saw another thick scar on her back, moving her hand over it, wondering how she had ever managed to survive. But though her skin was damaged and decorated in her badges of survival, she couldn't seem to find any reason to dislike them all that much. Sure, they reminded her of her past, and carried memories she'd rather leave to naught, but maybe they made her who she was. Maybe, in some sadistically ironic way, she wouldn't be here without them.

After a moment, Noodle shook her head, freeing herself from her reverie, and she faced forward again, cradling her stomach as she looked at it in the mirror, wincing with the pain it caused her. As she examined her lower body, she saw the faded blood that lye between her legs, and sighed, now realising that it must have come from where 2D had broken her. She left her stomach again, and moved closer to the reflective surface, moving her hand to her face once more. As she stared at the damaged half of her face, the only badge of her suffrage she'd come to treat with disdain, she didn't notice as 2D turned, and watched her as she stared at herself. She frowned slightly, turning her head to the side so that she could only see the undamaged half of her face. 2D's face dropped as he saw what she'd done, and her eyes shifted to him as he came up behind her. He hugged Noodle from behind, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulder as she shivered beneath his touch.

When his lips left her skin, 2D's gaze moved up, green eyes connecting with black as they looked at one another through the mirror. Her face was still turned to the side so she didn't have to see her bruise, so 2D took the opportunity to kiss her damaged cheek, removing one arm from her waist, and trailing it up her body. He moved his hand over her shoulder, never allowing it to leave her skin as it moved up her neck, taking a soft hold of her face. "Noodle," he whispered, and then slowly turned her face so that only the damaged side was reflected by the mirror. "T'is bruise isn' 'oo yew are. Yew don' need ta 'ide ih," he told her softly. Her lips trembled, and she sucked her lips into her mouth, biting on them. "An' yew're mo' beau'iful now t'an yew've evah been," he continued, kissing the back of her neck. "Yew don' need ta 'ide from the hell yew've been through anymo, love. Tha' bruise on yo' face is only a part o'yew," he kissed the hollow below her ear, and then turned her body to face him, pulling her against him tightly as he heard her silent sobs. "Bu' not because o' the way it marks yew… Ih's 'cos o' _why_ ih marks yew." She pulled back, looking at him questioningly, and he tenderly pushed his thumb into the skin of her face, wiping away the fallen tears. "Love… yew go' tha' bruise 'cos yew lasted through everyfin' 'ell threw at yew," he told her. "Noodle, endurance is greateh t'an any power in t'is world," he spoke as he leaned in, kissing her lips affectionately.

When 2D pulled away, Noodle placed her hands on his face, smirking though a single tear still ran down her cheek. "When did you become Buddha, 2D-kun?" She asked him quietly.

He chortled, hugging her to his chest, resting his face right beside hers. "That'd be _mister_ Buddha te _yew_," he laughed, and a soft chuckle escaped Noodle as well. She nuzzled her face against his, leaving light kisses on the skin of his neck. He hummed, closing his eyes as he concentrated on her skin against his. "Come te fink of ih, I fink I'll stick wiff 2D," he decided.

Noodle giggled, and 2D moved his face to hers, kissing her deeply. "I do not know how you do it, 2D-kun… but you always find a way to make me feel better," she spoke in a hushed tone as he kissed her lips again.

He grinned, and rested his forehead against hers, his endless eyes meeting hers as they gazed at one another. Noodle could see as his face shifted, even minutely as he tossed over thoughts in his head, and she wondered what he was thinking about as his grin grew into a full blown smile, and then he closed his eyes with a snicker. Noodle tilted her head to the side, her face blank as he opened his eyes once more. "Noodle?" He began, and she remained silent, waiting for him to finish. He closed his eyes as he smiled again, "We're naked." She felt her eye twitch with his words, and she pulled her face away, resting it against his chest as her shoulders began to shake. 2D's face dropped, and he pulled away from Noodle, lifting her face up to meet his. He arched his eyebrow when he saw her biting into her lip, her entire face red, and when she met his eyes again, she grinned widely and burst into laugher. He smiled again, hugging her as he laughed with her.

As their bodies rocked with laughter, Noodle couldn't help but to notice the way their bodies were touching as they vibrated against each other, and her face became red with a soft blush as her laughter faded and she stared up at 2D. He was transfixed with her eyes, swallowing when he saw the way her blush painted her face, making her look like an angel, and he bent forward, their lips meeting as their eyes remained locked together. He kissed her airily at first, but after their lips skimmed together, he kissed her lips roughly, moving his hand to tangle in her hair, watching as Noodle's eyes drifted shut, and he began pushing her backwards toward the shower. As 2D lifted Noodle slightly to step into the shower, closing the door behind them, she flinched when the water hit her skin, but quickly relaxed as its heat sunk into her flesh, warming her body, and it only helped that 2D was holding onto her so tightly. When his lips moved to her neck, he began sucking on the hickey that he'd left the night before.

As he kissed her, his hands wandered off, leaving Noodle's body, but she paid no mind until his hand came down on top of her head with a muffled splat. She looked up at him, startled, and he laughed as he began to massage his fingers into her scalp, mixing the soap with her hair. With a small grin, Noodle took the shampoo bottle, pouring the thick liquid in her own hand, and then standing on her toes, leaning against 2D as she began creating suds in his own hair. When she was finished with him, she moved away, escaping 2D's embrace, and began messing with her own hair, letting the water rinse away the soap and clean her body. When she was done, 2D pulled her into him again, turning them around so the water fell onto his own head. He shook his head when the last of the soap drained away, and Noodle giggled with his childish behavior. "I miss this," Noodle whispered, moving her arms to wrap around 2D's neck.

"Miss whot, love?" He asked as he moved his lips her neck again, leaving kisses everywhere his mouth wandered.

"I miss being happy all of the time," she told him, and seeing that his face was so close, she kissed his cheek.

He pulled back, lightly kissing her lips. "I'm always 'appy when I 'ave yew," he spoke as he continued to kiss her. "S'gonna be 'ard sometimes, yeah... But like, even te 'appiest o'people 'ave problems. S'jus' tha' bein' 'appy... s'like bein' able ta not let those problems get ta yew," he guessed. Noodle chuckled again, kissing his lips as he pulled away with a confused look upon his face. "Whot's so funny?" He asked her as he shut the water off, the both of them ready to get dry and dressed.

She smiled widely as she spoke, "You are very insightful today, 2D-kun… Is it because of…" She blushed, biting her lip as she thought about last night again. She couldn't believe she'd almost let that slip off of her tongue, but 2D had already caught on.

He chuckled throatily, pushing her against the cold tile wall with his body. She trembled beneath his touch, her eyes wide as she saw the look he gave her buried deep beneath the darkness of his black voids. "I dun know, love," he spoke as he kissed her lips. Her breath came in rapidly as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, and trailed his hand softly down her stomach, avoiding her tender area. His hand brushed over her thigh, and she took in a sharp breath as he continued to taste her mouth, losing herself in his touch. "Why don' we find out?" He spoke brusquely, and she shuddered violently.

Both of them jumped when they heard a pounding on the door, and 2D pulled away with a yelp, but Noodle quickly covered his mouth with her hand, the both of them wide eyed. They stared at one another, their faces red, terrified that they'd been caught, and in the same moment, their eyes shifted to look toward the door, though their sight was blocked by the shower's door. "Baby-girl, you in dere?" Russel's booming voice called out through the thick door. Noodle moved from 2D, holding onto his hand to keep him feeling secure.

She stuck her head out of the shower. "Hai, Russel-sama," she called back, staring down at his shadow underneath the other door. 2D whimpered, so Noodle moved back to him, kissing his lips airily. "It's fine, 2D-kun. Shhh," she whispered to him.

"What's goin' on in dere, Noodle? You alright?" He asked her, knocking on the door again. 2D bit his lip, staring down at Noodle.

Noodle flinched, hugging herself to 2D, and closing her eyes. "I cannot talk right now, Russel-sama." She told him.

"Why not," he pressed, now leaning against the door.

She had the urge to whine like a child with his intimidations, but she did her best to hold her breathing steady. "I'm naked," she told him. 2D grinned with her words, and she desperately wanted to laugh at the face he was making, but she couldn't risk it, so she took in a deep breath, holding it for a moment. He looked like a puppy who'd been caught doing something he knew he'd get beaten for, and well, _that was the case_, or it would be, if he was actually caught.

"Oh um," Russel scratched the back of his head. He was slightly confused as to why her absence of clothes made her unable to speak to him, and why she wasn't being modest about it, like she normally would be, but he brushed it off. "Well, I jus' dropped by ta check up wit' you. Haven't seen you since yestaday mornin," he told her. Noodle stepped out of the shower, quickly taking her robe from where it hung on a hook, and tying it around her body tightly, glad to see that it hid most of her neck. Now covered, she pranced back to 2D, handing him a towel, which he wrapped over his hips. She lifted her finger to her mouth, and he nodded as he closed the shower door in front of him, peeking out slightly as Noodle went to the bathroom door, watching intently as she turned the knob, opening it.

Russel arched his eyebrow when he saw Noodle peek her head out, and then slip through the door, closing it behind her. She looked up at him with a wide grin. "Hallo, Russel-sama," she spoke as she pressed her back against the door. "I am fine, thank you," she told him.

Russel smiled, nodding. "Good," he sighed as he opened his arms to her, and she went to him, hugging him lightly. He pet the top of her hair, glad to see that she was doing well. He knew she would usually hide in her room when she wasn't feeling well. "Have you seen 'D aroun'? I haven't seen 'im roun' dis mornin," Russel asked her. Noodle bit her lip, her face becoming hot, and she knew she was blushing. Russel arched his eyebrow. "You okay, baby-girl?"

She nodded quickly. "Hai, I am just feeling a little under the weather. Maybe it is a fever," she lied, shrugging as she bit the inside of her cheek. Russel looked as though he were about to speak, but Noodle cut him off. "Have you checked the garden patio?" Noodle asked. "2D-kun might be up there," she guessed.

"Nah, I haven' looked there, but then, I don' exactly like tryna climb ovah that wall I've seen the two of yous do," he rambled, then looked back to Noodle, shrugging. "I dunno. Maybe he _is_ up there," Russel agreed, and Noodle sighed, wanting to fall to the ground now that the pressure had gone. He watched her questioningly, and reached forward to feel her forehead. "Maybe you should rest a bit, baby-girl. Yo feelin kinda hot," he told her, which only made her blush all the more, but she gave him a nod. He smiled, and leaned forward to kiss the top of her head as he gave her one last hug. "Alright, baby-girl. Food's upstairs when you feel up to it… Make sho' you get 'D, if ya _do_ come up," he added as he turned to leave.

"I will… Arigato, Russel-sama," she told him with a grin, and he grinned back. But Noodle could swear his eyes were full of worry as he closed the lighthouse door behind himself, and made his way toward the entrance. As soon as she was sure he was gone, Noodle rushed forward, locking the door, and turning her body to rest against it with a relieved sigh, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back against it. When the squeak of a door was heard, Noodle opened her eyes, keeping her head against the door as she saw 2D peeking out, and they both smiled at one another as 2D opened it all the way, stepping out of the lavatory. Noodle shut her eyes, sighing as she felt her heart beating rapidly against her ribs, grinning warmly when she felt 2D's rough fingers cup her cheek, and he moved in to kiss her lightly. When he pulled back, he wrapped one arm around her waist, while he used his other hand to trace over the outline of her bruise lightly, grinning as he did so. "What are you thinking about, 2D-kun," she asked him, her eyes still closed.

He moved his hand away from her face, and kissed her lips. "'Ow beautiful yew are," he told her. She opened her eyes with a smile, rolling them. "Whot?" He asked as he pecked her lips again.

"Nothing, 2D-kun," she told him as she tangled her hands in his hair, kissing him. "I love you," she whispered. 2D beamed, the lines beneath his eyes stretching widely. His hands moved to her face, and he caressed her skin with his fingertips as he studied her eyes intently, gazing at them as he searched for God-knows-what, and seemed to have found it as he grinned softly, pulling her face to his as he kissed her deeply, moving his hands to brush through her hair, and then down her back.

"I shou' go," he spoke softly. Noodle looked at him questioningly, a hint of sadness in her eyes, and 2D grinned, kissing her forehead softly. "I dun want Russel gettin' any ideas, love," he told her, cupping her cheek with his hand. Noodle nodded, and 2D hugged her close, pecking her lips before he let her go, then went up the stairs of the lighthouse as Noodle moved back into the lavatory to finish drying off. Once he had gotten dressed, 2D promptly left the lighthouse and made his way up to the entrance, his stomach twisting as he rode the lift to the study. As he waited, his thoughts began to race; he wondered if maybe he and Noodle had moved too far, too quickly, and maybe she would resent him when she got around to thinking about it. He hadn't deserved to claim her as his own; maybe Noodle would realise that, and decide to find better for herself. 2D bit his lip, regret washing over him as he thought about everything he had done to her, how he had taken the last of her innocence. He had been too far out of line, and Noodle would hate him the next moment he saw her. What was to happen when Noodle decided she hadn't wanted to give herself to 2D, and she had just been desperate for relief? Would there be any chance to heal and move on? And now, 2D had to face Russel, after he had taken the drummer's daughter's virtue for himself behind his back. He took in a deep breath as the lift's doors opened for him, and he made his way out, twiddling his fingers together as he walked to the lounge, heading for the kitchen to grab some grub.

He could feel the bile pooling in his stomach, bubbling up his esophagus uncomfortably and burning him as he neared the doorway, now able to see the shadow of the man he currently dreaded. His eyes remained locked on the floor as he moved into the kitchen, going towards the food Russel had laid out, and picking things out to eat for himself, standing by the counter as he ate, not daring to make himself vulnerable by sitting at the table with Russel. "Yo 'D." 2D flinched at the sound of his name being called. "Where ya been?" Russel asked him, concentrating on the food in front of him as he stuffed his fork into his mouth, biting the bit of pancake off of it.

2D swallowed the bite of toast he had been chewing on, and grinned guiltily as he scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, yew n-know, Russ. Jus' m-messin' ab-about an' such," he said quickly, his tongue feeling swollen as he spoke. He shuffled his feet as he scooted toward the fridge, and then poured himself a glass of orange juice, his fingers trembling as he drank it.

When Russel had seemed to have gotten the food in his mouth down, he cleared his throat. "What's up wit' you, man? Yah feelin' alright?" Russel asked, his eyebrow arched as he stared at 2D's awkward form, watching his hesitant movements.

"M'fine," 2D chirped, his voice slightly high-pitched. He turned, and rested against the counter as he shoved anything his hands found into his mouth, wanting to leave the room as soon as possible. When Russel had finished, he stood, his plate in hand as he made his way to the sink, and 2D happened to be in his path. 2D's eyes grew wide as he saw the man's large frame coming toward him, and he flinched. "I didn't do it!" He yelped as he ran out the room, fleeing as though his life were in danger. Russel watched after 2D, his brow scrunched, thoroughly flabbergasted with the man's outburst.

"Didn' do what?" The drummer asked himself.

* * *

Once Noodle had gotten to the lift from the beach entrance, now waiting for it to ascend, she began to bounce slightly on her feet, and her gaze flashed to the door when it stopped too soon, opening on the wrong floor. She gasped when she saw Murdoc, and her face turned red as she bowed her head, staring at her feet. Murdoc walked inside, nonchalant as he turned and stood a small distance from her. "So you an' the dullard finally shagged, eh?" He spoke matter-of-factly. Her eyes flashed up to his face, wide-eyed as he continued to stare at the door ahead of them.

"How did you –" She began to speak.

"Not 'ard ta figure, love," Murdoc sniggered, pulling a cigar from the pocket on his shirt, and swiftly lighting it as he took a thick drag. "Fer one, tha' way yer shufflin' on yer feet, an' yer knees look like they're about ta give out underneath yeh," he began. "An' then, well, there's tha' fookin 'ickey on yer neck he left fer ye," Murdoc laughed, coughing as he took another drag of his cigar.

"You won't tell Russel, will you," she asked guiltily.

Murdoc scoffed, "Feh. I go' _my own_ problems, love. I dun need yers, and frankly I dun give a flyin' fook." She sighed, moving her hand to her neck, and Murdoc turned to face her. She winced when his hand came toward her, but he only took her hair, stroking it and manipulating it to cover the mark from view.

"Thank you, Murdoc," she told him quietly as the lift's doors began to open to reveal the study. He only nodded, lifting his hand as he walked away, going toward his secret room.

Noodle watched after him over her shoulder as she made her way through the study in the opposite direction. She sighed when she turned her head forward again, moving her hand to her hair, thankful that it covered her mark on her neck. She walked slowly, putting all of her concentration into every step she took so that she didn't trip or wobble too noticeably. When she came to the kitchen, her face became blank when she realised 2D wasn't already there. She furrowed her eyebrows, but entered anyhow, biting her lip when she saw Russel sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. His gaze shifted to her slightly, and he grinned, "'Ey, baby-girl. Glad ta see ya up here," he told her enthusiastically. She nodded, and moved to get herself something to eat. "Did ya see 'D on yo way up here," he asked her, breaking the silence. She sighed, wondering if maybe he knew something.

She turned to face him from where she stood, a bagel in her hand. "No," she shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment. "Did he ever come up here," she asked.

Russel nodded, his eyes focused on the paper in his hand. He leaned back in his chair. "Yea… but 'e wuz actin' funny." He shrugged. "Maybe the flu's goin' 'round," he suggested, shifting his weight in the chair. He looked to Noodle as she took slow bites of her food, not coming to sit with him like she normally would, and she was a lot more quiet than normal. She winced when he spoke again, "How's it goin wit 'at damn cyborg," he asked casually.

She swallowed, coughing quietly. "Um… almost finished actually," she grinned for a moment, but it quickly disappeared as her thoughts shifted back to this morning. 2D seemed fine –more than fine actually. He seemed happy, and that made her feel good. But, she didn't know what it was, but she couldn't help but feel as though she had made a mistake. She sighed, continuing to eat as she began wondering if maybe they had moved too fast. Would he still love her, now that she finally seemed to be feeling the same as him? Or had she been too late? She hoped she hadn't made him wait too long, and she was afraid that he wouldn't want her now that he'd had her body. She bit her lip, now finished with her food. What if the Demon Boy had been right?

She leaned over the counter, unaware of the world around her as her thoughts raced. How did they get to where they were in this moment? So close –there were no more walls that could stand between the two of them. He had broken through the last one when she'd given herself to him, and finally let herself become vulnerable. She knew there was probably much more she should tell him, but she couldn't think of anything in particular. If he came asking, she knew she would tell him. But what did that have to do with anything now? She took a deep breath, wiping away the offending wetness beneath her eye. Still, did he love her, like he had told her so? Again, she couldn't help but think, _was I too late_? She shook her head, her eyes small as she looked around the room.

"S'everythin' alright, baby-girl," Russel asked. Her eyes flashed to him, now biting her lip as she longed to go and clear her head. She just wanted to go outside, and crawl onto the grass, even if it was fake. She wanted to roll in the sun, and let a short nap wash her worries away, if only for a short time. "Baby-girl?" he called her again, worried.

She opened her mouth, licking her lips. "Ano… Sorry, Russel-sama… I am… okay… sorry," she apologized again.

He furrowed his brow. "Why don' ya go an' take a break, girl," he told her, further believing that maybe she was sick, as she had seemed to be this morning, but her face wasn't very pale. In fact, physically, she looked just fine, but she seemed far away in thought, and she was fidgeting a lot. As she continued to shift on her feet, he noticed she was acting more and more like 2D had been.

Noodle became wary when she realised he was studying her, and once he opened his mouth to speak, she assumed he was going to ask her a question, but she didn't want to be pressed any further. She cut him off, speaking the first thing that came to her mind. "I'm going to go to the garden patio… to relax." He closed his mouth, and gave her a small nod. She grinned, but quickly her face became unreadable again as she bit her lip and promptly left the room.

She made her way to the lift, taking it exactly where she had said she'd be going. She exhaled, relieved when the warm rays of the sun caressed her pale skin, and she went to go and climb over the wall onto the grass. She smiled when she heard 2D playing his guitar, forgetting all of her worries for a moment. Once she took in his face, his eyes closed as he laid on his back while he continued to play a melody, her face dropped, remembering everything she had been fussing over before as she moved closer to him. When her shadow moved over his face, he opened his black eyes, smiling widely as he took her in, and moved his guitar away to his side. She grinned back, sitting down on the ground, and then lying down against him, curling into his side. He moved one hand to tangle in her hair, while his other arm was rested upon her waist. He kissed her hair airily, breathing in her sweet scent. "'ello, love," he whispered in a low voice. She looked up to him, meeting his eyes, her face stolid.

He leaned into her, capturing her lips, and sighing when she kissed him back. He turned his body so they both faced one another as they laid on the ground. His forehead was rested against hers as he continued to comb his hand through her hair, and they just stared at one another, green on black, neither of them wanting to break the hypnotizing hold of the other's eyes. She studied his eyes, looking for any trace of regret, anything that told her that he didn't love her anymore, as he searched her eyes for any trace of resentment. He couldn't believe she really loved him now, and she found it hard to accept that he'd actually waited for her for this long. When she found nothing, his dark eyes giving to her nothing but what they'd always had before: tender love and unspoken loyalty, she decided it was okay. They were okay, and she smiled, moving forward to kiss his lips, and he caressed her face with his fingertips.

"I love you," she told him quietly. He pulled back, his face vacant as he watched her eyes intently. He searched for anything, looking for any trace of a lie. Looking for anything that told him that he'd been wrong, and she regretted letting herself become vulnerable for him. Looking for anything that proved that he really had no effect on her, and maybe he'd just made it all up in his cluttered mind. His fixed gaze made Noodle shiver, and he blinked. He didn't see it –didn't see anything… She really loved him. She bit her lip as he continued to be silent, sighing when she realised that her worries had been right.

She gasped when he pulled her into him, kissing her lips roughly, and then he pulled back, his breath on her face as he exhaled. It smelled sweet –like butterscotch –as she'd always remembered. He smiled, and sang a line to a song that came to his mind in that moment. "_Forgive me if I stu-stutter from all of the clutter in my head_," he told her. She smiled, biting her lip. "I love yew, too," he told her gently. With a sharp breath, a hot tear moved down Noodle's face, and he kissed the wetness away. She smiled, kissing his lips again, and then hugged him around his neck, with him curling his arms around her body. She had a headache now, with the constant shifting of her thoughts and the different answers she had been receiving, but it was worth it because she'd finally found the truth. Once again, her worries had been proved wrong. Once again, she knew they were okay. He loved her, and she would take it, and love him too. They were both a little unconfident, both a little bit insecure, but when it came to one another, they didn't have to be. It could just be simple, and easy, like it used to be. It was different, this love was new and had yet to be fully explored, but it was theirs, and they wouldn't waste it.

_Alright, yeah_

_I'm wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
But nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
Round your finger  
But tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you_

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_And cannonball into the water_  
_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_For you, I will_  
_For you, I will_

_Forgive me if I stu-stutter_  
_From all of the clutter in my head_  
_Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes_  
_Like a water bed_  
_Do I seem familiar? I've crossed you in hallways_  
_A thousand times, no more camouflage_  
_I wanna be exposed, and not be afraid to fall_

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_And cannonball into the water_  
_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_For you, I will_  
_You always want what you can't have_  
_But I've got to try_  
_I muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_For you, I will_  
_For you, I will_  
_For you, I will_  
_For you_

_If I could dim the lights in the mall_  
_And create a mood, I would_  
_Shout out your name so it echoes in every room_  
_I would_

_That's what I'd do, that's what I'd do, that's what I'd do to get through to you, yeah_

_Muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_And cannonball into the water_  
_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_For you, I will_  
_You always want what you can't have_  
_But I've got to try_  
_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_For you, I will_  
_For you, I will_  
_For you, I will_  
_For you, I will_

Teddy Geiger – For You I Will


	34. All The Small Things

**Don't have much to say about this chapter, other than that it took a while to write. I think it's sweet, and sensual in numerous ways. Oh, the sweetness of it all. Tell me about any mistakes you spot please. Sorry I don't have much else to say, but then, many of you prolly don't care :)**

**Well, enjoy your read.**

* * *

_One month later~_

Not a whole had happened in the past month. Time had misted over the island like a dull candle in the midst of a wildfire, which is to say, that it was almost entirely unnoticeable to Plastic Beach's only residents. It may as well have been the same day as the day before, or even the week before. No one cared, no one gave any mind; everyone was content for the time being, until one resident began a reign of constant complaint, as he always had done before. His creation still had yet to come to work properly, and he was well over waiting for the damn thing, but he didn't dare come to the only one who could fix his creation. She was busy tending to other matters, and nearly bit his head off when he came into her lighthouse yelling at the top of his lungs. Sure, she appreciated him keeping secret of her and her lover's reconciliation, but she would not allow him to tell her what to do. She would take a look at that cyborg twin of her when she saw fit, which wouldn't be happening for at least a day or so.

So here she was, her eyes dull and tired, but her cheeks rosy and her complexion seemingly healthy. She is still underweight, and has some recovering to go, but the past month with her lover had taken its toll. He was with her almost constantly, up until the past two days. With him, she'd grown healthier and happier, and her stress had blown away for the most part; at least, with her demons anyway. They never bothered her, when he was near, and now that she was his, they seemed to have disappeared. The lovers hadn't melted together since that first night he'd taken her, but they hadn't needed to, though there were signs they may have wanted to. But they couldn't risk it, what with the step up from her father-figure, he'd been keeping an ever-watchful eye on her. Sure, he would never be able to catch them in the act, thank the heavens for _that_, but the woman knew that her lover would crack if her father began pressing him again. Of course, with the recent happenings that left her lover incapacitated, there wasn't much that her father could worry about.

Again, here she was, coming back down to the shore from being up in the kitchen far above in the castle. She had plenty of water, she had plenty of easy food for an upset stomach, but the only thing she had wanted or needed was medicine, but as her father clearly stated, "There ain't much ya can do fo' a virus." So with a sigh, she decided all she could do was sit by her lover's side as she watched him deteriorate in front of her, and only hope that his sickness would pass soon. She wasn't worried –it was only a simple virus. But still, she hated watching him so miserable, shivering beneath the covers as he sweated it out in their clean sheets and blankets, which probably weren't clean any longer.

She entered the lighthouse, closing the door behind her, and placed the food on the table in the lounge. The water bottle still in hand, she took the steps slowly into their room, and grinned when she saw him lying there upon their bed. He was asleep, though his slumber was anything but peaceful. He shifted and rolled over constantly, his mouth opened as he struggled for breath through his nose. She moved to him, climbing into the bed, placing the water on the nightstand within her reach. She laid down beside him, his body facing her, and stared at his face, seemingly tranquil in his slumber, aside from his constant wheezing. She bit her lip, speculating how it was that simply seeing his face could take her away to a place where she felt at home and safe. As he exhaled again, his warm breath caressed her face, and she grinned to herself, leaning forward to kiss his lips gently. He sighed, though it sounded odd with his plugged up nose, and he opened his tired eyes with a lopsided smile. He tangled his fingers in her short hair, pulling her face to him as he kissed her deeply, but too soon, he had to move away to get air. "'Ello, love," he whispered to her in a sickly voice. She smiled, but pouted her lips when he turned away from her, covering his mouth as he coughed violently, and he curled his lip in disgust when he sputtered mucus onto his hand. She turned, reaching for a tissue and a bottle of disinfectant, and then faced him as he turned back to her, lying his head to rest on the pillow once more. He watched her as she took his hand in hers and wiped away the mucus, and after discarding the soiled tissue, then squirted the disinfectant into her palm, rubbing his hand between hers.

She reached forward, feeling his head with the palm of her hand, his face hot and flushed. "How are you feeling, 2D-kun?" She asked him softly, shifting to hand him her water bottle. He took it, draining its contents quickly, and he sighed, grinning when he looked to her again.

"Bettuh nuh tha' I've muh Noodle-lurv aguhn," he told her, his speech prominently distorted by his clogged nasal passages. She smiled, brushing her hands through his hair as she kissed his forehead. 2D groaned, and shifted his body, lying on his back to press his hands against his head as it began to pound painfully with the congestion that had built up. Noodle only watched him, her face doleful as he continued to shift with his clear discomfort, and she grimaced when he moaned. As another drop of sweat slid from his forehead, Noodle ran her hand along his face, his skin hot, and he stared at her through his lidded vision while she leaned over him, pushing the blanket away from his body. He shivered as the cool air began to brush over him, and moaned when she began pulling his shirt up his body. "_Nooo_," he wined in a low voice. "Ih's _cold_… I duhn wanna take muh shirt awf," he complained. She smirked when he made no move to attempt to stop her as she continued pulling his shirt over his head.

His head slumped back into the pillow now that he was shirtless, and Noodle moved, now pulling his socks free of his feet, his toes curling with the cold air that hit them. He mumbled, scrunching his face, but he grinned when Noodle laid down beside him, tenderly petting his hair and kissing his forehead. He turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head against her neck as she continued to pet his hair, the both of them ready to just fall asleep again. She studied him carefully from the corner of her eye, combing through his hair gently while he began to lick his lips, his eyes closed as he felt a burning in his esophagus. He felt his stomach bubbling, and his throat began to become overbearingly heavy. As his face began to turn a slight shade of green, Noodle immediately moved, getting off of the bed. She took a bewildered 2D by his hands and began struggling to pull him toward her.

"2D-kun," she called him. "Come on, get up," her voice was muffled in his ears, and he only knew that someone was trying to take him from the comfort of his bed. He groaned, shaking his head, but that only made his nausea all the worse. "Come on, 2D-kun. You need to get up," she begged him, pulling him further, and he clung to the bedside as he placed his feet out onto the floor, wheezing through his mouth.

"Whah do I 'ave tuh geh uhp," he asked her, rubbing his arm beneath his nose as he pulled himself to stand, his knees a bit unsteady beneath him.

"Because if you don't, you will vomit all over yourself," she told him, eyeing him warily as he took a step. He nodded in understanding, twisting his face when he sneezed, and Noodle reached over to hand him a tissue. He wiped his nose, tossing the tissue, then hung his arm over her shoulders while she wrapped her arms around his waist as she guided him to the stairs, and he pressed his hand against the wall as they carefully took the steps down. He groaned, his feet heavy as he carried himself, and she was afraid he would collapse on top of her before they got to the bathroom, but somehow, they managed.

Noodle led him to the toilet, his eyes drooping shut as they stopped in front of the porcelain bowl, and he sneered when he felt the acid in his stomach churning uncomfortably, and gradually pushing its way up his throat. Slowly, he lowered himself, setting down on his knees while Noodle moved away for a moment, taking a hand towel and soaking it in the cold water of the sink. He hunched over, grasping his stomach with both hands, leaning over the toilet and moaning when he felt a stabbing in his abdomen, his face became unbearably hot as his throat grew heavier while the nausea consumed him. He took in a deep, raunchy-tasting breath as the pooling of the contents of his stomach shoved itself upwards, and Noodle combed his hair out of his face with gentle fingers as he began to retch, his throat burning as he vomited painfully. After a round of upchuck, he ran his tongue over his teeth, spitting what was left in his mouth out into the bowl. He shivered when his body became cold again, and Noodle moved around him, flushing the toilet, then wiping his face with the cloth in her hand. "Do you feel any better," she asked him quietly. He looked up to her with glossy black eyes, his face pale, and gave her a nod. She grinned sadly, and lightly kissed his cheek. Cautiously, 2D stood to his feet once more, wobbling as he moved to the sink, running the water. He took a cup sitting on the counter, filling it to bring it to his lips, and then rinsed out the putrid taste in his mouth.

"Didn' t'is 'appun 'afore," he asked her, thinking back to the first day she'd been back, and he'd been the one caring for _her_ when she'd been in _his_ position. She grinned, her thoughts in the same place as his, and she nodded to him as he looked to her from the corner of his eyes. He smirked as he brought the cup back to his mouth, sipping from it, and then spitting out the water into the sink. "Cahn I guh bahk tuh bed now," he mumbled with a pathetic grin, and she smiled as she nodded. He bit his lip, still grinning as he took a gentle hold of her hand, and slowly, they moved back up to their room, climbing into the bed together. With a tired sigh, 2D pulled Noodle onto his chest as he laid on his back, and she ran her fingers in circles over his chest as she rested on top of him, their legs tangled together. He moved his hand to her head, lazily combing his fingers through her hair as he rested, glad to have Noodle as his blanket now. "Fank yuh, love," he breathed, coughing, "Fo' takun care uhv muh," he finished, now feeling lightheaded. She lifted her head now, looking down at him with a blank face. He smiled, and she shifted to kiss his lips lightly. He pulled her back to him when she moved away, capturing her lips again, not wanting to end the kiss, but he had to pull away when he couldn't breath, and she grinned, chuckling when he pouted his lips.

"You need to rest, 2D-kun," she whispered in his ear. She pecked his cheek as she moved her face away, and then rested her head against his neck. He sighed, content for the time being as he cuddled her closer, shivering as his body underwent another heat flash, and the shrill air hit him once more. Noodle loved the feel of them breathing against each other as she rested atop him, and he made her feel so small within his arms, but then, she _was_. She grimaced when she felt her own stomach churning, worried that she may be catching his sickness, but at the same time, she could care less, as long as 2D was feeling better before _she_ started retching. She could take care of herself.

* * *

When 2D woke early into the next day, he was befuddled to find that Noodle wasn't next to him, and he moved from their bed, going downstairs to search for her, but he was immediately drawn to the lavatory when he'd heard her in there. Almost exactly as she had expected, 2D had recovered quickly, but now Noodle found herself leaning over the toilet, spilling the contents of her stomach, though it was empty, and moaning with the pain it caused her. With a guilty sigh, 2D took deliberate steps toward her, bending down behind her and pushing her hair out of her face as she leaned into him, her eyes heavy. After a moment, she heaved again, throwing her body forward as she retched violently into the toilet. 2D rubbed his hand against her face as her body heaved while she continued to vomit. When her fit had finally ceased, she coughed, setting down on her bottom roughly, and 2D reached for a dry hand towel, then pulled her against him as he gently wiped the sweat from her skin. "Sorry, love," he apologized, his throat still sore from yesterday.

She hummed and shook her head. "I'm fine, 2D-kun," she told him quietly. "I knew I would get sick… but I don't care," she sighed. He grinned, brushing his hands through her hair. After a moment of rest, 2D snaked his arms around Noodle's waist, pushing his side into the wall for support as he then stood to his feet, pulling her with him. Once they were on their feet, Noodle turned in his embrace, facing him, and rested her head against his chest as she yawned. She felt the urge to laugh as she closed her eyes for a moment. She'd just been spilling her guts a moment ago, but though that was the case, she couldn't help but want to go up to the kitchen right now and consume everything that she could find. She moved her face, gazing at 2D and he stared down at her tenderly. He made a move to kiss her, but she stopped him, placing her hand on his lips. He pulled back, bewildered, but she grinned goofily. "I need to brush my teeth first," she giggled. She pulled away, and cleaned out her mouth until all she could taste was the comforting burning of the sting that the toothpaste brought to her. She then rinsed her mouth out thoroughly, and once she was done, 2D smirked, pulling her back to him. She gasped as he turned her, capturing her lips with his own, and she smiled when she felt the rough fuzz of his face brushing against her skin, since he'd yet to shave for the past few days. She sighed as he pulled away and then kissed her again, pulling and massaging against her lips. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her against him, and she hummed into his mouth as he snuck his fingers beneath her shirt, caressing her stomach with his rough fingers.

"Feelin' betteh, love," he spoke against her lips, trailing his hand down her side. She nodded, standing on her toes to hug her arms around his neck and pull herself closer.

"Much better," she whispered, kissing his neck, and he shuddered, capturing her lips again. She smiled to herself, wondering if she could affect him in the same way he affected her, but though she would enjoy taking the time to find out, her body had other ideas.

She closed her eyes, and 2D became confused when she pulled her face away. She took in a deep breath as her head became hot, her body becoming weak and numb. 2D took a gentle hold of her chin, moving her face to look to him, and he frowned when he saw how pale she'd grown in such a short time. "Noodle? You don' look so good, love," he told her, clearly worried. As her body became hot, and her vision clouded, her knees became weak and she began to slide to the floor. 2D caught her as she began to slump against him with a tired moan, and he looked at her pallid face through worried eyes. After a moment, the feeling seemingly washed over her, and she was able to find stability on her own feet, but the weariness was still clearly evident. 2D only stared at her, unsure of what to say as she took a step away, her hand on her head as it pounded with a dull ache.

She looked up to him, her eyes lidded over, and she gave a small grin. "I need to eat," she yawned. His brow furrowed as he looked at her questioningly, and she only shrugged. With a nod, he took her hand, smiling softly as they both exited the lighthouse together, but 2D became confused when Noodle took a few steps behind him, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, and as he came to understand what she was doing, he chuckled. He crouched slightly, and he took a firm hold of each of her legs as she climbed on his back, kissing his neck, then resting her chin on his shoulder as he began to take the steps up to the entrance. It was odd to him, thinking about the past month. Sure, he wouldn't have minded being able to melt with Noodle again, but what was odd to him was that he felt he didn't need to. In all of his past relationships, he felt that sex was the only way he ever really had to connect with the women like Paula or Rachel, but with Noodle, sure sex was amazing –hell, it had been the single greatest night in his life –but with Noodle, even something as simple as holding her hand, or even the way he was carrying her on his back in this moment was awing and made him feel good about himself. He'd never felt more connected with anyone simply by looking into their eyes, and not having to utter a single word; that was something only he and Noodle would ever share. They were both quiet now, as they'd been for a couple of minutes, but still they felt that invigorating sense of peace between them.

Once they had gotten to the study, Noodle let herself slide to the floor, and intertwined her fingers with 2D's as they walked toward the lounge, their destination being the kitchen. She rested her head against his arm as they walked side by side, and he smiled to himself as he looked down to her, wanting nothing more than to feel this way with her every moment until the day he died. When they made it to the kitchen, they went their separate ways, though that didn't put much distance between them. They were continually close as they shifted through the room, looking for anything to eat. Noodle found it unusual that Russel hadn't been in the kitchen, as he normally would be, but she didn't give it much concern. He had been distracting himself with his reading and his projects lately, but also with just throwing down some beats in the recording studio. The both of them shrugged it off, just glad that it was quiet for the time being. They sat across from one another as they ate, Noodle concentrating on her bowl of oatmeal, while 2D bit into his bagel, all the while he was missing the greasy, cheesy taste of pizza.

Noodle leaned back in her chair as she ate, staring at the table in front of her as she brought her bowl closer to herself. 2D smirked while he watched her. She did that a lot, but much more often lately: she would stare at seemingly nothing, her mind drifting off and taking her places 2D could only assume were wonderful, simply because it was _her_ thinking of such places. Sometimes, what really sent shivers down his spine, was when he would catch Noodle trailing her eyes over _him_. She may not have meant to do it, and sometimes he would find that even _he_ did it often, but when he saw the paths that her eyes wandered down, he wanted to go with her. He wanted to go to the places her eyes were taking her as she stared off into space, and lose himself in her touch. It had been years since 2D had been able to just watch Noodle, studying every little thing she did, even some things she had done since he'd known her, and he loved every little thing he found about her... and he still loved the tranquility of it all. He adored being able to sit quietly with her, and still feel completely connected. He had never known what it was about Kong, about being in Murdoc's band all these years that he had loved so much, but he'd finally found the answer. It had been her –it had always been her.

2D shook his head, blinking when Noodle stood to her feet, and moved to place her dishes in the sink. She saw him watching her from the corner of her eye, and she grinned as she began stepping back toward him slowly. Now finished with his own food, 2D turned in his seat to face her as she came up to him, and he wound his arms around her back when she was close enough. She smiled, kissing his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you thinking about 2D-kun? You've been awfully quiet," she asked him, kissing him again. He smiled, pulling her face to his when she moved away slightly.

"Lots of fings, love," he answered quietly. He trailed his hand up her side, and she closed her eyes with a sigh as the burning from his touch seeped into her skin. With a soft grin, 2D kissed her throat, and she hummed, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"Like what," she breathed, hugging herself closer to him. She kissed his cheek, and he smiled impishly.

"How diff'ren yew are," he told her, grazing his nose against her jaw. She pulled back, her face painted with abashment as she looked away from him. 2D grimaced, shaking his head slowly as he took a tender hold of her face with both hands. "I didn' mean ih like tha', love," he spoke, kissing her lips multiple times, and she bit her lip when he stopped, resting her head against his shoulder. He scooted close to the edge of the chair, hugging her close as he gently rocked her from side to side from where she stood. "Yew know I dun care abou' yew changin' Noodle," he crooned. She nodded, but still, she hadn't thought about the topic in a while. She thought it impossible that he could ever see through the scars and the imperfections that had marked her and changed her both mentally and physically. Yet here he was, holding her close and kissing her skin as though none of it mattered. But then, maybe it didn't. She looked to him, and as she met his eyes, he bent forward, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss she never wanted to end. "Yew know whot's not fair," he spoke, continually pecking her lips.

"What, 2D-kun," she asked him, moving her hand to his face and grazing her fingers beneath his eye, then over the short whiskers of his jaw.

He smirked as he spoke again, "When I wos sick yestaday, I couldn' 'ardly breathe, an' I couldn' even leave te room… and 'ere _yew _are," he ran his hand down her side, and she shivered, "Eatin' when if I'da done tha, I'd be settin next ta the loo again." He pouted his lips, and she giggled, now moving both hands to his face as she kissed his lips, and he grinned.

"Maybe my body can handle it just a teensy bit better than yours," she spoke softly, her face unbearably close to his as her breath swept over his skin. He smirked, sighing while he kissed her again as he closed his eyes, and she brushed her hand along his face, smitten with the rough feel of the stubble he'd yet to shave away. He grumbled low into her mouth, and she shuddered, nipping his lip as he pulled away, only to kiss her again, sucking on her lips adoringly.

"Yew two look like er couple o' fockin' birds fightin' over a worm," Murdoc sniggered, currently leaning against the doorframe and taking a deep drag from his cigar after he'd happened upon the two. They jumped, startled when they heard his voice, and pulled away from one another, but Noodle remained leaned against 2D. She turned her gaze to Murdoc, a light blush on her face as she looked to him, her breathing slightly unsteady. 2D bowed his head, biting his lip angrily now that the bassist had intruded upon them, but he sighed to himself, realising that it was much more preferable for Murdoc to have stumbled upon them in that moment than Russel. Murdoc scoffed, "We eat in 'ere, yeh know. I'd like ter not 'ave ter think abou' yew two shaggin' every time I go ta grab meself somethin' ter eat," he grumbled, flicking the ash from his cigar away before placing the stick back in his mouth. 2D smirked, but he was slightly confused. How had Murdoc known about the two of them? And further more, why wasn't he angry about it? He would never understand what was going on in that sadistic mind of the Satanic bassist. Noodle swallowed back the lump in her throat, and Murdoc arched his eyebrow, "Whot'sa matteh? Tongue-tied," he cackled.

"Did you need anything, Murdoc-san," Noodle asked him, staring intently into his eyes. She trusted he wouldn't say anything –he'd said it himself after all. He didn't give a damn about any of the situation, but she had the feeling he cared somewhat, even if he was too full of himself to allow anyone to see it. He sniffed as he crossed his arms, and looked from Noodle, then to 2D with a grimace. He looked as though he were about to comment, but then he closed his mouth, and took in a deep breath before turning his attention back to Noodle.

He stood up straight, holding his cigar between his fingers as he spoke, "I know thin's 'ave been tense between us love… but, er… could yeh come an' take a look at me cyborg. Fookin' thing ain't workin," he asked her. Her eyes grew wide as she looked him over. He was sober, for now anyhow. He'd never asked for anything in such a composed manner before. She nodded to him slowly, and he gave a small nod back. He coughed when nobody made any move, and sneered, "Well, go on, gurly. Get to 'et then, I tell you," he grumbled. She nodded to herself, and with a sigh, she decided she may as well deal with the problem now, rather than put it off. She turned back to 2D, who stared at her through curious eyes, and she kissed his lips gently, hugging him around his neck.

He looked to her, his face unreadable, and she shifted to whisper in his ear before she pulled away, "I'll be back later." She kissed his cheek, and he grinned, cupping her face with his hand as she moved away from him, and finally left his embrace. As she went to through the doorframe, into the lounge, she stopped, turning to Murdoc as she waited for him to follow.

He looked to her over his shoulder. "Go on, love. I'll meet yeh at ter lift," he told her nonchalantly as he took another drag from his cigar, exhaling the thick smoke with a drawn out sigh. She continued on without him, entering the study, and once he was sure she was gone, Murdoc took his cigar, rubbing the smoldering end into his jeans, and then pocketing it. He strutted towards 2D, a scowl on his face, and 2D glared up at the man as he approached. Murdoc pointed an accusing finger at the singer, sneering as he spoke, "Yew listen 'ere, faceache, an' yew listen good. If I find out yer jus' usin' 'er fer a hanky-panky, I'monna fockin' feed yer ta tha' whale, an' let 'im chew off yer fookin' wang, yer got that," he threatened him, and 2D's face dropped, completely flabbergasted with Murdoc's attitude toward any of the situation. He was protecting Noodle? "I dun' fookin' care tha' yer doin 'et, but if I find ou' yer usin' 'er, or if yeh fockin' hurt 'er, I'monna kill yeh, 2-Dents," he spoke slowly, his voice dark. 2D swallowed, composing himself before he nodded to Murdoc, and now satisfied that he'd gotten his point across, the bassist grunted, and then turned tail as he left to catch up with their guitarist.

Back in the study, Noodle was leaning against the pillar that held the lift, her arms crossed over her stomach as she read the titles of the books that line the walls. Once she heard Murdoc marching toward her, with a sigh, she shifted, and pressed down on the button to call the lift. The doors opened seconds later, and they both entered, perturbed by the thick silence between them as they awaited the lift to take them to the engine room. "Love," Murdoc broke the silence. She made no move, but he knew she was listening as he looked down to her. "Er… I know we 'aven' always been ter closest o'people, but, er…" he scratched the hair of his neck as he spoke, and she finally moved her gaze to him, ever so slightly. "Why exactly 'ave yer been so bent with me?" He looked to her, his face masked with genuine confusion. She continued to only stare at Murdoc, and after a few tense seconds, he blinked, and shifted his eyes away from hers.

"Because, you tried to replace me… and you are unkind to 2D-kun," she told him, the lift's doors now giving way and allowing them to exit. Murdoc scoffed, and she looked to him again, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeh know as well as I do that's a load a fockin' rubbish," he retorted, moving ahead of her as they descended the few steps down to the operating table where the lifeless cyborg lay. She was about to question him, but he already knew the words that would leave her lips, so he decided to speak again. "Fer one thin' the cyborg never seemed ter botha yeh before, and secondly… I've been an arse ta the dullard the momen' I ran 'im down with me fookin Vauxhall Astra, an' things 'aven changed much since, gurly," he chastised her, and she glared at him, but she felt winded with this information. She'd never really thought clearly about why she was upset with Murdoc lately. He nodded to himself as she remained silent, confirming his own theory. "Yer see, love. Yer only brassed wi'me 'cause yeh ain't bent with the dullard no more," he told her confidently, reaching for the half-spent cigar in his pocket, then lighting it swiftly. "Yea, I did fookin' beat 'im when I brought 'im 'ere," Murdoc admitted, not a glimmer of guilt in his aged eyes as he took a long drag from his cigar. "An' I did 'old 'im against 'is will, an' I did torture 'im, an' I still do," Murdoc spat, smoke flowing free from his mouth, "But yew know as well as I do tha' nothin's changed… Not a bloody fockin' thing…"

Noodle clenched her teeth, grinding them as she absorbed his words. She knew he was right –of course he was right. "Yes, well, that may be the case, Murdoc-san…" She began, taking a slow breath, "But, it's time for it to end," she looked to him with stern eyes as she spoke. He remained quiet, allowing her to finish and hear what she had to say. She moved her face away, staring down at the cyborg as she continued, "We've been playing this pointless game for years... I'm done with it…" She trained her eyes on the bassist again as he took another drag, and she sighed. "Murdoc… You know I have been to Hell and back… and that's more than just a figure of speech…" She paused, and he nodded. "And, 2D… he's been though a lot too… We all have…" Her eyes danced across the expansive room as she tried to figure how to word what she wanted to say, and finally, she fixed her eyes on Murdoc once more. "I know… it may be… difficult, but… please… leave 2D alone… don't torture him anymore… I know it doesn't seem like a big deal… but do you not think that maybe… it's gone far enough? …I mean… don't you think it's finally time for things to begin to change, Murdoc," she asked him, her voice serene, and filled with a childlike temper.

He stared at her, as if he were searching for some sort of ulterior motive, as she was doing the same with him, and finally, he took another drag from his cigar, still mulling through her words in his head. He didn't like change –it drove him mad, but… he supposed he'd dealt with a lot of that the past few years. It was all around him, constantly. He wasn't completely sold on the idea, but he figured that as long as the two of them were at a sort of impasse, he decided to go her way for once. "Alrigh' fine," he agreed halfheartedly. Noodle smirked, satisfied for the time being.

She now focused her attention onto her previous proposition. "What's wrong with it," she questioned, their attention now shifting onto more technical matters.

"I dun know, gurly, othawise I'da fixed 'et meself," he jeered, rolling his eyes as he spoke. She scoffed, examining the outmost layer of the cyborg, searching for anything she may have missed, desperate that she wouldn't have to go digging beneath the wretched thing's layer of clothing. "She's been oozin' out 'er mouth fer a couple er days though," he pointed out, shuffling closer to his creation. Noodle moved closer as well, running her finger through the black liquid seeping from the android's lips. She lifted her hand to her nose, and she scrunched her face when the putrid smell hit her nose. She looked to Murdoc, and he shrugged, "You thin' sumthin's in there?" He suggested.

"Maybe…" She spoke quietly, and reached for her briefcase beneath the table. She popped it open quickly, and took her gloves, slipping them over her arms. "Is her… um, mouth… well… will I be able to shove my hand down its throat?" Noodle asked, her eyes focused on the cyborg still. Murdoc shrugged again, and she rolled her eyes. She looked around the room, and spotted a garbage bin, quickly retrieving it and placing it on the floor. Murdoc studied Noodle as she moved her hands to the cyborg's chest, pressing down in different areas, and she seemed to have found something out of place within the robot's throat. She rubbed her hand into that spot, seemingly reassuring that this was the problem, and the source of the black ooze. With much force, Noodle took both hands, and jabbed into the cyborg's neck, shoving the blockage up it's throat, and the robot's mouth opened as a disfigured creature sputtered loose, letting loose a horrid, rotting stench. Noodle jumped back, covering her mouth with her arm as she gagged, leaning against the table away from the unrecognizable beast.

Murdoc, unfazed, looked over the creature, and twisted his face with disgust, "How the fook did an' octopus get in 'er fockin throat," he questioned, taken aback. He took one of Noodle's gloves, pulling it over his own arm, and picked the long-dead octopus up, tossing it in the garbage bin.

Noodle took in a deep breath, gagging again as the smell hit her. "I do not know… but maybe when it… began to rot, it pressed up against it's circuitry and disrupted the communication between her brain and her body," she suggested. Murdoc nodded in agreement, and moved to flip a switch behind the cyborg's ear, but Noodle quickly snatched his hand away, and he looked to her with a slight scowl. "We cannot just turn it on… All of that decay and ink needs to dry first, or she may short circuit," she explained.

Murdoc groaned, growling as yet again, something got in the way of his cyborg being figuratively brought back from the dead. "Whot the fook else do yeh need," he demanded, irked by everything in that moment. He would never get the damn thing working again at this rate.

"A dehumidifier," Noodle spoke, looking back to the cyborg, and then reaching for a hand towel that lay on the ground. She stood again, and wiped away the ink from the cyborg's mouth. "And a week," she finished.

"A bloody fockin' week? Gaahh," he pulled at his hair, frustrated. With another over-exaggerated groan, and a round of bickering incomprehensibly, Murdoc gave up, but he wasn't through complaining. "_Fiiinne_," he moaned, "Whot else do we bloody need ter do?"

Noodle smiled impishly, now amused by his annoyance. "We need to clean her out, and then set up the dehumidifier… and _not_ touch her for the next week," Noodle pressed again. Murdoc breathed out heavily, groaning again, and he bowed his head forward as he began to help her with the achingly long process.

It took up much of the day, through to the evening, but after they'd cleaned the cyborg thoroughly, and Noodle looked it over again, assuring that nothing else was amiss or damaged, they finally decided to call it a day. They went their separate ways once they rode the lift to the study, and Noodle fed her famished self, overwhelmed with how hungry she felt, but once she'd finally satisfied herself, she decided to turn in for the night, though it was just barely late in the evening. She went to the lavatory, and cleaned herself off, then she headed to the lift, riding it to the beach entrance. As the calm hit her outside, she realised she hadn't seen 2D since that morning, and wondered where he was as she made her way to the lighthouse. There didn't seem to be any lights on as she moved toward it. She opened the door slowly, confused when there seemed to be specks of light flickering throughout the room, and once she closed the door, letting the darkness take over, she realised that the lights were candles. Each of them burned dimly, but there were many across the lounge, and it seemed as though everything was pushed against the walls of the room, so there was much space in the centre.

After a long moment of looking around, Noodle finally stepped further into the middle of the room, and she gasped, turning swiftly when she heard someone sigh loudly, holding her hand to her chest, but no one was there. Next, she heard a guitar begin to play, and she discovered that it was echoing within all of her lighthouse, seeping in through her stereos. As she listened, she recognized the song as one called _Hallelujah_. She was pretty sure it was sung by Jeff Buckley, but before she had a chance to speculate, she became distracted again, wondering how this music was playing. She turned again, looking about the room, and her focus was drawn to a dark shape nearing her, and she gasped as they drew closer, and she took a hesitant step backwards. She drew in a sharp breath when she saw 2D's black eyes materialize through the darkness as the flickering light of the candles revealed his face, his expression somber. Noodle gazed up at him as he approached her calmly, her face glowing in the dim light, and he swallowed back the heaviness in his throat. He stopped in place once he came close to her, and stared at her with tender eyes, brushing his hands through her hair, and she watched him questioningly.

Once the singing began in the background, 2D gently reached out, taking Noodle's hand in his, and slowly pulling her to him, not daring to say a word. He moved his other hand to her waist, bringing her close to him, and she moved her free hand to his shoulder. Slowly, 2D stepped back, his body moving with the leisurely rhythm, Noodle moving with him, hypnotized by his eyes and his gentle face. He sighed, taking another step, and she moved with him intimately, her face soft as he began turning them. They rocked slowly, moving in perfect harmony as 2D led her in a slow, gentle dance. He stretched his arm out, and she turned slowly, then he reeled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, and she moved her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest. He kissed her hair softly as they continued to dance languidly, letting nothing in but the sweet music in the background, and the way their bodies moved against each other.

Taking his time, 2D continually brought them in wide circle as he led her along, and after a long moment, he nuzzled his face against Noodle's hair. She looked up to him with tranquil eyes, and he sighed as he brought his face to hers, kissing the skin of her neck, and she leaned her face against his, humming quietly as his lips skimmed over her skin. He moved his face against hers, and she realised he still hadn't shaved as his facial hair tickled her skin as he kissed her deeply, and he breathed out heavily as he pulled away, meshing his lips with hers again. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers, and she caressed his hair with her fingers.

As he opened his eyes once more, he fixed his gaze on Noodle's green eyes, staring into them endlessly as he began turning them once more, flowing with the sweet music. Noodle moved her hands to his shirt, tracing her fingers over his bare skin, and he shuddered as she began pushing his shirt up his body. He watched her, allowing her to pull it off his head, and throw it to the ground, and he moved her back into his arms, continuing their dance. She kissed his neck, and he sighed, closing his eyes as he snaked his hands beneath her shirt. He removed it from her body as she'd done to him, and she grinned softly as their bodies connected again, his body warm and comforting against hers. She unbuttoned her jeans, and they slowly slumped to the floor as they danced, and she stepped out of them as she removed her shoes and socks by stepping on them, but 2D was already barefoot. He smiled, kissing her deeply, and slipping his tongue into her mouth, ever so slightly to steal a taste for himself. As they rounded the room again, 2D locked the door when they came close enough to it, and then removed his trousers, kicking them away, again flowing with Noodle seamlessly as they continued their languid rhythm. He reached around her back slowly, unclipping her bra and allowing the garment to fall to the floor as he pulled her close against his chest again, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, and she let out a faint moan, nuzzling her face against his when he pulled away again, brushing his hands over her breasts. Simultaneously, they both hooked their fingers over each other's last shred of clothing, and pulled them down each others hips, letting the garments slide to the floor once they became slack.

The both of them now naked, 2D pulled Noodle up into his arms, holding her bridal style as he carried her up the steps to their room. He gently laid her down on the bed, and crawled over her, catching her lips in a sweet, burning kiss that set a deep fire within Noodle's flesh, smoldering beneath each of their skins. He ran his hand down her side, gently caressing her stomach as he grazed his nose against her jaw, leaving light kisses along her neck. She sighed, moaning when he began to trace his rough fingers over her thighs. She gasped when she felt his member pressing into her stomach, and he shifted, positioning himself with her. He caught her lips, their tongues dancing with each other as their bodies had done downstairs, and Noodle moaned quietly as he began to roll his hips into hers, both of them watching each other's eyes as he entered her body. He moaned when her body winced, squeezing him, and his voice sent shivers down her spine. She traced her hands over his body as he pulled out slightly, and slowly rocked against her. She trembled as he began to build up a slow and steady pace, and she bit her lip as her body grew hot. 2D groaned quietly as her body reacted to his, squeezing him, and she moaned loudly as he pushed into her completely. He ran his hand along her body as he thrust into her deeply, memorizing the way her muscles moved with his, and watching as their bodies moved into each other. Noodle closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of him within her, panting as her body became tighter and burned hotter as she brushed her hands over 2D's body. He moved his hand to the place their bodies connected, and she whimpered, moaning as he began to massage his fingers against her sensitive area, matching his finger's pace with his thrusts. He groaned, and she trembled, loving the way his voice sounded as it was washed over in their passion. She grunted quietly as her body quivered shortly, and her abdomen became tight. 2D kissed her lips, and she opened her eyes as he kissed her cheek lightly. He moved the hand he'd been using to support himself just above her head, and she moved one of her hands to hold onto his hand, twining their fingers together. He grinned down at her, and the both of them moaned, shivering when their bodies tightened further. He breathed heavily through his mouth, and they stared at each other through lidded vision as he rolled his hips into hers, and she moaned loudly as her body began to pulse. 2D shuddered as she squeezed him, and he spilled his seed within her body as their orgasms washed over them, leaving nothing but the aftermath of pure ecstasy.

Now tired and weary, 2D kissed Noodle again, shifting to lye down beside her, and she moved into him. They both flinched, sighing when 2D removed himself from Noodle's body, and he kissed her deeply, reaching for their blanket to pull it over them. They tangled their legs together as the exhaustion quickly set in, and the day's peace took a firm, though comforting hold. "I love yew, Noodle," 2D finally spoke, his voice deep, and tired as he kissed her again.

"I love you, Stuart," she whispered back, hugging herself close to him as the sweat from their bodies drew in the cold air, but his warmth kept her content.

_Well I heard there was a secret chord_  
_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_  
_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_  
_Well it goes like this_  
_The fourth, the fifth_  
_The minor fall and the major lift_  
_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_

_Well your faith was strong, but you needed proof_  
_You saw her bathing on the roof_  
_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_  
_And she tied you to her kitchen chair_  
_And she broke your throne and she cut your hair_  
_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_

_Well baby, I've been here before_  
_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_  
_You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya_  
_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
_And love is not a victory march_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_

_Well there was a time when you let me know_  
_What's really going on below_  
_But now you never show that to me do ya?_  
_But remember when I moved in you?_  
_And the holy dove was moving too_  
_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_

_Well maybe there's a God above_  
_But all I've ever learned from love_  
_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_  
_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_  
_It's not somebody who's seen in the light_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_

Jeff Buckley – Hallelujah

**youtube . com/watch?v=Pid0nCrsQxM (no spaces of course :D)**


	35. Noodle, will yew give t'is to me?

**First of all, I'd like to take the time to congratulate the union of William and Kate, London's newest wedded Royal couple, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge *.*. They are just too cute together, and their wedding was phenomenal. I just wish I could have witnessed it firsthand T.T But still, it was awesome, and so very sweet... Now... onto story matters :D**

**^.^ Wow, this story has gone here fast. And yet, I haven't even begun O.o**

**It seems as though everyone has been enjoying 2D and Noodle's developing relationship… seeing as they've pretty much gotten as close to each other as man and woman could get. But, don't worry, there's much more to come, and more excitement along the way. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. I tried being subtle in that last one, but apparently... I failed XD**

**Oh well. I knew there would be speculation, and it's not like you guys wouldn't have figured it out anyways….**

**Don't know what I'm talking about? =P Don't worry… you will... mwahahaha (random evil laugh, lol)**

**I hope I end up making at least a few people tear up. Yes, that's always my goal. If I can tug at your strings, and possibly drive some of you up the wall, I _will_ do it. Sorry. Don't let me discourage you from reading this chapter. You'll be cying happy tears by the end… hopefully ;D**

* * *

Noodle felt as rough fingers brushed through her short hair, trailing their way down her neck, digging ever so pleasantly into the skin of her back, her flesh tingling as they stroked down, and then up in a never-ending cycle. He'd been holding her as he stared at the ceiling for over an hour now, savoring her soft skin beneath his fingertips and just imagining that they were in a land far away, hiding from anyone who'd dare to try taking this from them. She buried her face further into 2D's chest, now remembering that she was lying atop him, and she breathed in his heavy scent, letting it intoxicate her as she hummed with pleasure while he continued his strokes. She felt herself rise as he inhaled deeply, and she grinned to herself, turning her face, kissing his collarbone as she rested her head against him again. When he began to shift, she finally opened her eyes as he sat up slightly, and as she moved her gaze to look at him, he grinned crookedly. "Hi," he spoke quietly.

"Hey," she whispered back, watching him curiously, and he rolled over so they both now lay on their sides, facing one another. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her into him, skimming his lips against hers before kissing her gently, and his short whiskers tickled her skin. He removed one arm from her waist, running it up her side, and she closed her eyes as he fondled her breasts, breathing heavily while he kissed her lips again. "2D," she breathed, her brows scrunched together as she watched him as he scooted lower, kissing her neck as he moved down. He grumbled, letting her know he was listening, and she shivered when he ran his hands down her sides. "I'm tired," she told him in a hushed tone. He nodded, now moving his face to suck on her breasts, and she hissed with pleasure, digging her fingers into his shoulders as he swirled his tongue over her skin. "2D… I'm really… really tired…" she whispered again, and he moved up quickly, cupping her damaged cheek with his hand as he captured her lips, pulling on them as he kissed her.

He hummed, grazing his fingers over her hip as he kissed her affectionately, and he pulled back, training his eyes on her face as he brushed the hair from her eyes. "We can touch each othah wiffout 'avin sex, love," he told her, and she shivered as he caressed her breasts again. With a smirk, 2D placed his hands on Noodle's hips firmly as he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him, and she now straddled him as she sat atop his abdomen, but the sudden movement made her begin to feel queasy. She gasped, wrapping her arms around herself as she blushed shyly, closing her eyes and shuddering as his dark eyes looked her up and down, his hands still on her hips. He smiled tenderly as she peeked through one of her eyes, and he rested his head against his pillow, closing his eyes in hopes of making her more comfortable. She opened her eyes fully now that he was no longer studying her, and she looked around them, blushing deeper as she saw the way she was sitting upon him, but she didn't want to move.

After a long, tense moment, Noodle removed her arms from her body, unsure of what to do with them, and she cringed, shivering when 2D squeezed her hips with his hands. He sniggered, grinning to himself, and she perked her eyebrows, taken aback by his confident attitude toward her. He loved how she was still so shy with him, even when he'd already seen her naked before. She scrunched her brows now, and as she trailed her eyes over his chest, she flushed while she hesitantly lowered her hands, resting them upon 2D's body in front of her, his muscles tensing beneath her fingers. Her gaze shifted to his face, and she saw him chewing on his lip, his face twisting as her warm fingers touched him. Curiosity took over as she ghostly trailed her hands up his body, leaning over him as she came to his chest and he exhaled heavily. She looked from his face, to her fingers, watching his body as it tensed beneath her touch, and she stroked one hand down his side, chewing on her lip nervously as he groaned, now running his own hands up her small body. Seeing him lose himself within her touch made her shiver, and now feeling secure, Noodle leaned closer to his face, brazenly grazing her lips against his jaw. 2D gasped, and his eyes flew open, now caught in Noodle's innocent gaze, and he moved his hand to hold her face. "Yew're so beautiful, Noodle," he murmured, moving his face up to hers, catching her lips with his own. He shuddered as she ran her hand over his chest again, and she looked to him with wide eyes as he pulled her face further down to his, kissing her deeply. He hugged his arms around her body, pulling her into him as he rolled them over onto their sides, and he moved down, panting as he shifted, pulling her against his body once more as he rested his head against her neck.

Noodle chewed on the inside of her cheek as she watched him, feeling nauseous again since he'd moved them. "Is everything okay, 2D-kun," she asked him, worried that she'd done something wrong, or hurt him. He nuzzled his face against her neck now, kissing her collarbone, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head atop his.

"M'fine, love…," he breathed. "Yew just… when yeh touch me, ih's jus'… so 'ard ta control meself sometimes," he sighed, combing his fingers through her hair. She shuddered with his words, marveling what he spoke to her. He shifted, his eyes dancing over her face as he gazed at her, sadness in his eyes. "I love yew so much," he told her, kissing her lips, tracing his fingers beneath her eyes, and then over her lips with his thumb. "Things are so great righ' now… Buh… I-I'm scared like, whot ef when things change, we don' love each othah one day…" She moved her hands to his face, as he held hers, her face doleful as she listened to his sudden worries. "Whot ef ih's great now like, buh… not so much a year from now… whot ef I fo'get 'ow I love yew, Noodle," he asked her desperately. A tear slid down her face as she stared at him, her mouth open slightly as she took in everything he had to say.

She kissed his lips eagerly, hugging herself close to him, resting her face against his shoulder as he chewed on his lip. "Oh 2D," she began quietly, brushing her fingers through his hair as she tried to comfort him, now remembering that he was just as insecure as her sometimes. "I cannot say what will happen… I do not know the future," she sniffed, pulling her face away and training her eyes on his dark voids as he stared back at her. "But I _do_ know that I love you… And I do not see how that could ever change," she speculated. He grinned gloomily, and they both shifted to kiss each other's lips. As he began caressing her body once more, Noodle trembled within his arms, and she felt her stomach protesting in multiple ways as she reacted to 2D's touch. She groaned as he rolled his body into her partially, unable to handle any more movement. 2D pulled back, anxiously watching her face, and she sighed, looking to him with weary eyes, trying to hide the worry hidden beneath them. "Why don't you go up into the kitchen, 2D-kun… I will meet you up there soon" she suggested casually in a hushed voice.

He shifted, kissing her lips as he spoke, "Yew sho, love?" She nodded to him, and he grinned softly. "Anyfin' yew want," he breathed, petting her hair tenderly before scooting away, and then sitting up. As he stood to his feet, Noodle began following his lead, standing to her feet, her face blank, and as 2D studied her over his shoulder, he knew she was far away, even if it was only in thought, but he couldn't take even a guess as to what she may have be mulling over in her head. She moved to her dresser, pulling out a fresh bra and panties. "'ey, Noodle," he called for her, and she looked to him with uneasy eyes. "Yew still feelin' ill," he asked her. She bit her lip nervously, and nodded to him. He sighed, "Awright… I'll jus'… be waitin' fo' yew up in te kitchen, love," he told her as she'd suggested.

She grinned, still chewing on her lip, "Okay, 2D-kun… I'll come up soon," she whispered, and he turned, making his way down the steps of the lighthouse. In the lounge, 2D gathered up his clothing, smirking to himself as he pulled his shirt over his head, and then reached for his boxers, pulling them over his hips effortlessly. Once he'd gotten his trousers on, he turned just in time to see Noodle descending the steps in nothing but her underwear, and his mouth popped open as he took her in. She grinned at him tenderly when she saw he was still in the lighthouse, and he swallowed as her eyes met his.

It took every ounce of will he had not to go back to her and pull her into his embrace, but he knew if he did that, he wouldn't be able to let her go. It was difficult for him every time. He closed his mouth, and smiled at her as she came closer. He kept his hands away from her body as she reached up to cup his cheek with her hand, and he leaned forward, allowing her to kiss him gently. Once he pulled away, he moved his hand to her face, kissing her forehead, and then he took a step back. "See yeh in a bit," he told her, and she smiled as he turned unwillingly. He ended up slamming into the door when it didn't open for him as he tried twisting the knob, and Noodle chuckled as she came up to him, unlocking the door. She stood on her toes, pecking his cheek as she opened the door, and he rubbed his head with a smirk. "Righ'," he spoke as he was finally able to leave, and he closed the door behind him as he made his way up to the beach entrance.

He took the steps two at a time, flinching when that odd seagull squawked at him, and he quickly made his way through the door, pressing down on the button to call the lift. He sighed, bowing his head as he waited for the metal monster to approach so he could ride it to the study. He began to think about that morning, only minutes ago, when Noodle was touching him. He'd never felt so irrational before. Sure, he'd had days where he was piss drunk, without a care in the world, but that was years ago, and furthermore, he'd been under the influence of things like alcohol, his pills, and other drugs he couldn't care to mention. Obviously, being shitfaced and stoned clouded one's judgment, making any man lose their self control… But he'd not done the things he used to in years. He hadn't even had a good drink since Noodle had gotten back from LA. He rubbed his chin as the lift's door finally opened for him, and he stepped inside. Now that he'd thought about it, neither he nor Noodle had smoked since their first night together either. He licked his lips, intrigued with the idea of smoking a fresh fag. He shook his head, moving onto his previous thoughts… drugs –yes drugs impaired a person's ability to control oneself. But, he didn't need drugs when he had Noodle. She was his konstantine, the pill on his tongue, and though he'd yet to ponder it, he was her cure.

Once he'd reached the study, 2D took in a deep breath, preparing himself for an encounter with the drummer, but surprisingly, he felt confident. He didn't feel any guilt as he had the day after he had claimed Noodle for himself. Of course, 2D's attitude changed once he saw Russel's shadow against the wall of the kitchen, and he felt the apprehension taking a swift hold, but he brushed it off, striding into the room nonchalantly. He faltered when he saw Murdoc: his feet on the large table as he leaned back in his chair against the wall, a newspaper at his face. Russel had his arm rested over his bloated stomach, staring at the telly on the wall, a half-dozen empty dishes in front of him. 2D smiled to himself when he saw a pair of plates filled with food at the table, knowing that they were for Noodle and himself, and Russel focused on the singer as he neared the table. "Mornin 'D," he spoke casually.

2D turned, grinning at Russel as he scratched the back of his neck. "'Ello, Russel," he answered, and Russel moved his gaze back to the television. "'Ow yeh been," 2D asked him brightly as he took a seat at the table, pulling his plate close to him and shoving the first thing he saw into his mouth.

"Good, man," Russel told him. The drummer sighed heavily, and stood to his feet, gathering up all of his dirtied dishes, then moving them over into the sink to wash them off.

* * *

Back in the lighthouse, Noodle was looking over herself in the mirror after just having spilled the empty contents of her stomach. Still in just her underwear, she turned to the side, pushing her hand into her abdomen, still as skinny as ever. She studied through everything she could think of that had happened within the past month in her mind, biting her lip as she thought about the ugliest answer that kept popping into her thoughts. She sat on the toilet lid, resting her elbows on her knees as she leaned over, her eyes darting back and forth, though she didn't see anything in front of her. Since she'd been so underweight the past few years, her body had consequently stopped menstruating, but since she'd put on some more weight, though she still had a ways to go, the past four months she'd been going through her womanly cycle again, but they were still variable. She figured she'd been late because her body was still recovering –she used to skip her monthly cycle when she was a young teen as well, when her young body was still developing. Many girls went through that. Of course, she couldn't help but to let her thoughts shift onto much more outrageous conclusions since she and 2D had been with each other.

Noodle stood to her feet again, shuffling her feet as she moved into the range of the mirror once more, thinking about the way 2D had touched her not so long ago. She moved her hand to her chest, wincing when she felt how tender her breasts were. As she bit her lip again, that same answer repeating itself, her face flushed a shade of green, and she rushed to the toilet, quickly lifting the lid to retch into the bowl, flushing it away when she was done. Noodle hiccupped, turning her body, pushing her back against the wall as she slid to the floor, and her body began to heave as she wept, shameful tears flowing free, falling to the floor angrily. She could never hide this. All the signs were there: the morning sickness, her tender body, her constant hunger, her exhaustion, she almost fainted the other day, and she was late for her period. "Oh my god," she cried, her voice high pitched and cracking as she held her hands to her head while she shook uncontrollably.

"Noodle-chan," a childlike voice called for her attention, and Noodle looked up with shameful eyes as they came across Kazuno. After a moment, Noodle bowed her head once more, shuddering as she wailed, hiccupping again. "Why are you sad?" Kazuno questioned her, reaching forward and petting the top of Noodle's head.

"How can you ask me that?" Noodle yelled out in frustration, but Kazuno was undaunted by her dismay. "I know you know what's inside of me! I _know_," Noodle cried, shaking her head as tears continued to make their escape down her face. "I do not know what connection you share with me, Kazuno-chan… but I know that you are a part of me," she spoke, her voice low and seemingly more composed, but she continued to weep, closing her eyes as her body quivered with newfound sobs.

"Noodle-chan… You know that when 2D is with you, the demons cannot touch you," Kazuno began, her eyes alight with joy. "But, now, even when he is not with you, have you not realised…? The demons have gone," Kazuno pointed out, tilting her head to the side as she studied Noodle with her small eyes. Noodle looked up to the child, about to question her, but she gasped when she saw the child's face. Her irises were smoldering again, but now they burned a brighter blue. A blue that seemed familiar and hypnotizing, but she couldn't place them. "Noodle? Have you noticed or not," Kazuno asked gently, cupping Noodle's face in her hand. Noodle reached up, taking a hold of Kazuno's hand in her own, and she nodded. "Do you know why," she continued. Noodle shook her head now, and Kazuno smiled widely. "It is because 2D-kun left a part of himself inside of you… so you are always connected," Kazuno explained simply, grinning. Noodle's lips trembled, and she began to cry again now that Kazuno had confirmed her worst fear. Kazuno's face dropped, and she squeezed Noodle's hand, as she spoke, "Do not be saddened by this." She didn't respond to the child's words, sobbing uncontrollably as the gravity of her situation sunk in, and she threw her head back, slamming it against the wall. She clenched her teeth, staring at the ceiling angrily, her body filled to the brim with anguish. "Noodle-chan… on your feet," Kazuno told her. Without even thinking, she did as the child requested, leaning against the wall as she stood. Once she was on her feet, Kazuno moved forward, placing her hand on Noodle's exposed stomach, grinning reverently as she gazed at what lay within Noodle's tiny body. She looked up to Noodle with a smile, and she stared down at the child blankly, unable to see what was so special about anything that could bring so much hurt upon her family. She hated this thing inside of her, and desperately wished for it to leave, but she knew that it could never happen, so she was left with only one choice.

She took a step forward, and Kazuno dropped her hand to her side, fixing her eyes on Noodle curiously. "Kazuno… what are you to me," Noodle asked.

"You will know soon," Kazuno told her. "But I am not this, if that is your belief," she looked to Noodle's stomach again as she spoke. Noodle nodded to herself, walking around the child as she exited the lavatory, and gathered up all of her clothes from the night before. She put them away, dressing in a fresh shirt and jeans, setting out to exit the lighthouse as she made her way up to the beach entrance.

Noodle remained silent, staring at the floor as the lift carried her up, and she felt her gut dropping lower, her throat growing tighter as it climbed ever higher, transporting her to the study. She swallowed back the heaviness in her throat as she came to her destination, her feet unbearably heavy beneath her body as she shuffled onward, pushing herself into the lounge, aimed directly at the kitchen as though she were on a suicide mission. Once she arrived beneath the doorway, she came to a dead halt when she saw Russel cleaning the dishes and Murdoc sitting at the table; she stared into the room, crestfallen. When he saw her shadow, 2D immediately grinned when he spotted Noodle from where he sat, but his face crippled when he actually looked at her. Her skin was pallid, her face was covered in streaks from fallen tears, and her eyes were swollen and red with the crying she'd clearly done. He stood to his feet abruptly, and everyone in the room jumped as his chair scraped across the floor as it was pushed back. Russel and Murdoc watched quietly as 2D strode up to Noodle, pulling her into his arms and tangling his fingers in her hair as he kissed her forehead. "Whot's te matteh, love," he asked her quietly. She trained her eyes on his, and her face twisted as she began to cry again, burying her face in 2D's chest.

"Baby-girl, what's the matter," Russel questioned now, turning to face the two of them, drying his hands with a towel. She only cried harder, gripping into 2D's shirt, and Russel stepped toward her, placing a hand on her shoulder, but she shook him off. 2D pressed his hands into her back, massaging her comfortingly as he tried to figure her distress, bewildered by her sudden change in mood.

After a long, tense moment, Noodle sucked in a deep breath, sniffing as she pushed herself away from 2D. She didn't dare meet Russel's gaze, slowly fixing her eyes on 2D's anxious face, and she grimaced as she cried again, "I'm pregnant." All was silent as her words cut through the air, and it was broken by the devious cackle that escaped Murdoc's lips as he bellowed with laughter, so much so that he fell sideways out of his chair, gripping his sides in pain as he laughed uncontrollably.

Russel yelled as he rushed forward, curling his thick hands around 2D's slender neck and shaking the tall singer back and forth, unable to see anything but red, and the man who'd impregnated his daughter. 2D yelped, grasping and clawing at the drummer's arms as he tried to escape, wheezing as he tried to plea with him. "Fuck you! I fuckin' knew you was up ta sumthin," he growled, and Noodle only stood back, staring at everything around her with wide eyes, unable to comprehend the chaos around her. Murdoc now stood to his feet, sniggering as he saw Russel slowly murdering their blue-haired dunce. "Ya couldn' keep yo fuckin dick outta her, could ya," Russel howled, squeezing 2D's neck tighter. The singer's eyes grew wider with every second that passed, fighting to get air as his body grew weak, and he felt as though his throat were about to collapse. "You got her _pregnant_! I'monna fuckin _kill _ya man," Russel roared dangerously, and 2D's legs were beginning to give out underneath him.

As his lips grew white and his face turned a shade of purple, Noodle finally escaped her reverie, rushing forward and tugging at Russel's shirt desperately as she cried. "No, Russel-sama! _Please_! Don't kill him, _please_," she begged as her voice cracked, now struggling to claw the drummer's hands away from her lover's neck as he moved onto his last shreds of oxygen, his vision beginning to cloud. When she saw 2D giving up the fight, his arms going slack, Noodle fell to her knees, crying endlessly as she pulled at her hair, "_Please_! _Noooooo_!" She screamed bloody murder, and Russel jumped, releasing 2D from his grip, and the singer slumped to the floor. Noodle dove forward, catching his head with her hands just before it slammed onto the ground, and she sobbed, kissing his lips and lightly slapping his face with her hand as she tried to awaken him, but she was too distressed think rationally. Still angry, Russel kicked 2D in the side, and the singer sucked in a sharp breath, opening his eyes widely as he wailed out in pain. Noodle cried, her face twisted with agony as she kissed 2D's lips, hugging herself around his neck, curling her body into him. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, her body shuddering violently. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm_ sorry_," she wheezed, mumbling the words repetitively, unable to come up with anything else to say.

2D gazed at her, his mouth opened as he took in just exactly what had happened, besides him almost being killed. He wove one arm around her body, using his other hand to push himself upright, pulling Noodle with him as he sat up slowly, and the room grew quiet as he remained silent. Even Murdoc had sealed his lips as he stared at the two on the floor, and Russel clenched his fists as he struggled to keep himself from finishing what he'd started, but that would upset Noodle, and no one wanted to see her suffer any longer. The singer swallowed back the lump in his throat, his mouth popping open again as he stared down at Noodle, her head resting against his chest. Gently, he took a hold of her face with one hand, and he licked his lips as her eyes met his. "Yo' _preg_nant," the words barely escaped his lips, and Noodle nodded to him with her tear-swollen face. He moved his other hand to her shirt now, unashamed as he caressed her stomach, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'm gonna be a daddy," he asked her, his voice almost childlike as his lips trembled, and a tear rolled down his face. Noodle's eyes grew wide as she took in this man who was holding her. She'd expected him to hate her, or be disgusted that she was carrying their unborn child. But instead… instead he was… happy?

Noodle's face twisted with sadness, and she cried, hugging herself against 2D, and he wrapped his arms around her, his face unreadable as he brushed through her hair, his gaze far away. "2_D_," she cried, her voice pained as she trembled. "I… _I am not ready_…" she sobbed, her body heaving as she sucked in painful breaths. "I do not_ want_ to have a baby," she wailed, her voice becoming higher as she became more stressed. 2D nuzzled his face against her head, mumbling to her and stroking her back with gentle hands as he tried to calm her down. His face became sorrowful as he took in her sadness, listening to how upset she was and wondering if they had made a disastrous mistake… but this couldn't be wrong, could it?

"Oh, Noodle," he spoke softly, continuing with rubbing his hands into her neck and back. "Ih's okay, love," he cooed, "Ih's okay…" She shook her head against his chest, her body shaking with her endless sobs, and she whimpered when her stomach twisted with a dull ache. He wound his arms around her waist as he stood them to their feet, his face blank as he chewed on the inside of his cheek, confused as to why Noodle was so ashamed of the situation, but he knew he'd do anything for her to make her happy again.

When Murdoc walked toward them, a devious smirk on his curled lips as he took in the two of them, 2D glared at the bassist as he cackled. 2D winced when Murdoc slapped his shoulder, ruffling Noodle's hair. "Congrats mate," he guffawed sarcastically. "Didn' think yeh had in in yeh, but look at yeh now," he sneered. "The gurl o'yer dreams, an' yer knocked 'er up… an' she prolly hates yeh now… 'aven't yew ever 'eard of a condom?" Murdoc sniggered, crossing his arms over his chest, knowing that they didn't exactly have any of those lying around. Noodle turned her face, leering at the bassist as he taunted them. "So whot's ter little bugger's name," he asked mischievously, nudging the singer, who held Noodle closer to him, his mouth agape as he curled his lip in anger while he shook his head in disgust.

"I am glad you find this so entertaining, Murdoc-san," Noodle breathed against 2D's chest as she buried her face in his shirt again, crying quietly. 2D began stroking her back again, and he clenched his teeth as he stared at the bassist from the corner of his eyes hatefully.

Murdoc lifted his arms in surrender, smirking as he laughed, "'Ey, _I'm_ not the one 'oo told yeh ter shag wit' 2-Dents." He smiled, pointing to the young Japanese woman as he spoke, "_Yo_ the one 'oo made the decision, gurly, _not_ me. An' yer migh' as well enjoy ih, 'cos yer ain't gotta choice," he huffed, now realising just how perturbed he was by this. He shook his head as he sneered, the gravity of the situation finally dawning on him. The fucking dullard had knocked up the guitarist. "You wanted 'er, faceache," he spat, "Yer got 'er. An' yeh best take care o'her, cos ain't neither o'you got any other choice… Yer can't get rid o'the thing, 'cos that' would mean doctors, and leavin' the island, an' _neither _o'those are 'appening under _my_ watch," Murdoc barked, nodding his head. Sure, he was angry, and he wanted to take it out on a certain someone, but he couldn't. It would only make matters worse, and his temporarily sober mind kept reminding him that Noodle would probably not take to it kindly. And as well, it wasn't like reacting to it would help anything at all either. It had happened: they'd had sex, and now she was pregnant. Nothing could ever, or would ever change that. And all four of them seemed to realise that as the room became intoxicated with a thick, uncomfortable quiet, and they all shifted, pondering how it was something as seemingly insignificant as an unborn child could unintentionally alter everything in the world around them so dramatically, when the child wasn't even present to make the changes yet.

2D sighed, his chest heavy as he continued to feel Noodle's grief against him, and he took her hand in his, pulling her with him as he began to leave the room. She followed him willingly, her thoughts far away as he led her away from their band mates and out of the lounge, through the study. No one said anything, no one dared to make any move. It was just a tense silence as 2D pulled Noodle into the lift with him, quickly pressing down on a button and hugging her close to him, kissing her hair. Her face was stone as everything went on without her, and she didn't want to face the world surrounding her. When the lift's doors opened, 2D began pulling Noodle with him outside of the beach entrance, but after a moment, she completely refused to move any further, and 2D turned to her, staring down at her stolid face. He looked to the stairs, and knew he'd never get her down there now without her hurting herself, so he gave up walking with her. He bent down, wrapping one arm around her back, and the other beneath her bottom as he pulled her up into his chest, her legs on each side of his body, and she hugged her arms around his shoulders, resting her chin on his shoulder as she stared at everything blankly. 2D sighed heavily, and began walking again, carefully taking the steps down as he moved toward the lighthouse. Once he'd gotten them inside the privacy of the building, he decided he didn't want anyone else bugging in on them and causing Noodle more stress, so he locked the door. He looked around the room, unsure of what exactly he should do, and after a few tense moments, Noodle sighed, shaking with another sob as she hiccupped, her stomach twisting again. Concern and sadness etched into 2D's face as he tried to understand why this hurt her so much, and as she buried her face against his shirt, his body began moving without him. He stopped letting his disorganized thoughts get in his way, and edged toward the large lounge chair, gently placing Noodle down to sit upon its edge.

Taking a step back from her, 2D sat on his knees, becoming eye level with her, and he cupped her face with his hand as he entangled his other hand with hers, twining their fingers together. "Noodle," he whispered tenderly, and slowly, her gaze moved up to meet his, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Oh, love…" He choked, leaning forward and kissing her forehead as she bowed her head. "Whot 'ave I done to yeh…" He spoke into the silence.

She grimaced with his words, and bared her teeth, staring at him angrily. "You _fucked_ me," she spat. He gasped, flinching as she lashed at him with her words, and he pulled his hands away, resting them on his lap as he lowered his head shamefully. As Noodle glared at him, watching his face intensely, her anger began to fade as his lips trembled, and a tear crawled down his face as he bit his lip. She whimpered, and lunged for him, winding her arms around his chest as she clung to him like a small child. He hugged his arms around her tightly, his body shuddering with mixed emotions, all of them tainted with sadness, but he could not stop himself from wanting that child he now knew existed within Noodle's body. The child was theirs: he didn't see any of those illegitimate children from his past as his. As far as he was concerned, they did not exist, for the only child that would ever be his, was any one that Noodle carried because of him. He didn't want one without her. "2D… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it," she apologized, her voice soft and her body shivering as she kissed his neck affectionately. "I am …just…" her voice trailed off, unsure of how to describe anything that she felt.

"Confused," 2D whispered, and Noodle nodded her head. He pulled his head back, closing his eyes as he brought his face to Noodle's, his lips meeting hers, and she kissed him back hastily, hugging her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer. When 2D pulled away, his breath heavy, Noodle rested her forehead against his chin.

"How are you not angry with me," she asked him gently. He brushed his hands through her hair, kissing her head as his eyes wandered off.

He sighed, his lips against her skin, and he lifted his head slightly, resting it atop hers. "How could I be angry wiff yew, love," he questioned, his voice broken as his breath was choppy. "Aftah everyfin' I've done –awl te ways I've 'urt yew… I still can't believe… _how could_ _yew_, my Noodle, eveh love something like me," he asked himself, kissing her hair. "I don' care if yew've 'urt me in te past… whot I've done… I almos' killed yew… I can't fo'give meself fo' tha, love," he told her. "Te only way I can fink ta 'ope yew'll stay wiff me, an' 'ope yew'll fo'give me, is if I take everyfin' yew throw at me. I'll take ih –every last bit, Noodle. I deserve 'et," he spoke devotedly, and she bit her lip, lifting her head to train her eyes on him. He stroked her cheek with his hand tenderly. "Yo' my everyfin… an' I love yew so much, Noodle," he whispered, his voice genuine.

She smiled wistfully, leaning forward and grazing her lips against him, sighing when he melded his lips to hers, his face twisting with sadness and joy as he pulled back and kissed her lips continuously, the both of them able to taste the tears on each other's mouths. "I love you too, 2D," Noodle told him as he continued to kiss her. After a moment, 2D reached around his own back, lifting his shirt over his head and throwing it off. Noodle watched him with wide eyes as he pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it away with his, and he lifted her up, lying her on the lounge chair, and he crawled over her, his body hovering above hers. She shuddered as he ghostly trailed his fingers over her body, stroking up then down her side and kissing her neck. "I'm sorry that I've changed," she told him, humming as he brushed her bra-covered breast with his hand.

He moved up, holding her chin firmly and pulling her face to his as he kissed her lips. "I don' care tha' yew've changed, Noodle," he told her, his voice low and tender. "I love yew _now_," he breathed, putting emphasis on each individual word, then meshing his lips with hers. "An' I wouldn' 'ave ih any othah way," he spoke, his voice ragged as he kissed her cheek, and she sighed, warm tears streaming down her face. He closed his eyes, resting his head in the crook of Noodle's neck as he took in a deep breath, trying to keep himself from falling over the edge into his lust. As Noodle thought about the way 2D was touching her now, the way he made her feel, how much she adored him, when he lifted his face and looked into her eyes, she saw something she thought she could never possibly want: she saw them, together in the years to come. In his eyes, she saw everything she had ever been searching for. Before she could finish gazing upon what she was missing, 2D's eyes escaped her, and he moved lower, travelling down Noodle's body. He brushed his lips against her skin, from her neck, down to her abdomen, and he shifted, kissing her stomach adoringly. Noodle sat up slightly on her elbows, watching him as he marveled her body. He kissed her stomach again, caressing it, and when he felt her shift, he looked up to her, tears crawling down his face as he grinned jubilantly. "Noodle," he began, his voice nervous. "I know I don' deserve any o' t'is, or any o' yew…" he sniveled, kissing her stomach again. When his eyes met hers again, she knew what she wanted, and what he was asking… and she saw it in his eyes again. This being inside of her body wasn't just a nuisance –it could never be, and she would never see it that way again. This being… was their child. It was a part of her… but also a part of 2D, and that was more than enough for Noodle to look down upon her stomach in a new light. She loved this child, and she would never let them go. "Noodle… will yew give t'is to me," he asked her, his eyes brimming with want, and pleading to her, "Jus' t'is once… please… can I ask yew fo' t'is… will yew 'ave my baby?" She bit her lip, hot tears moving from her eyes and falling from her face as she smiled to him, nodding enthusiastically. He smiled back, his breath hitching as he shed joyful tears, kissing her stomach. He moved back up, laying on his side and hugging Noodle to him as they meshed their lips together. He pulled back for a moment, brushing her fringe from her face. "Eight mo' months," he asked, staring into her eyes.

She grinned, kissing his lips, "Eight more months." He placed his hand on her stomach, stroking it lovingly as he thought of the days to come, and he would wait.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
A little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_  
_Only this sense of completion_  
_And in your eyes_  
_I see the missing pieces_  
_I'm searching for_  
_I think I found my way home_  
_I know that it might sound more than_  
_A little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you_  
_I am complete now that I found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I knew I loved you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I knew I loved you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I knew I loved you_

Savage Garden – I knew I Loved You

* * *

**Was it what you thought it would be? XD Yes, of course… maybe**

**Well, the next chapter will roll around within the next week or two. It all depends on you guys, honestly.**

**And seriously, what do you think of the news? Love it? Hate it? Apprehensive about it? Come on people!**


	36. Matters of the Heart

**Okay, so this chapter was really… hard for me. I don't know why, to be honest. I knew everything I wanted to happen, but I think it's way too short. In my honest opnion, this chapter is pure shit, and I can only hope that when you guys read, it, it doesn't move too quickly, and it actually makes sense. So here's to hoping, since I kinda owe this chapter to you guys. I apologize that it's not very good though. ****I promise I'll try to make the next one as best as I can XP ****Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, by the way. I feel bad for what I'm about to do with the story. You guys made me feel guilty, but I forced myself to do it :(**

**Okay, I have a couple of responses to some of the reviews I got last chapter.**

**Wordwryhta: you crack me up. I'm not very good at guessing either sometimes.. and also, I like mindfucking with people, so there you go. You've been mindfucked, LMAO. Love you chick!**

**Leah: Pregnancies often kill a story for me as well, so I know how you feel. I'm doing my best to keep the story good ^.^**

**Prettypinkpoodle: Konstantine isn't in a dictionary, but it means somewhere along the lines of: a person whom you love unconditionally. Thanks for the love!**

**Sweetums128neo: I shouldn't have to say anything ^^ you always put a smile on my face with your reviews. I love the randomness, and the clear excitement and enthusiasm you always display. ;D**

**LiberT.E.A: How are you reading the story of you're banned from the computer ^.^ lol. Anyhow, I must say, I love it when I'm right too. Which, not to be a gloat, happens often… lol, JK!**

**SweetcherryCandy: I'm glad I 'made your day', and I'll try to always be there when you need it. **

**NickyRockit: Always one to be thorough, thanks for the constant encouragement. And again, with Kazuno, I always love keeping people guessing, but then, who doesn't.**

**Again, sorry for such a shitty chapter, but thank you everyone for the support and encouragement!**

* * *

Two days had passed since Noodle had discovered her pregnancy. Now early into the evening, and now drunk, by his calculations that meant three days since Noodle had set up his cyborg with that dehumidifier. Murdoc stared down at his creation, taking a deep swig from his bottle full of rum. He'd have to get more soon. Now that this crossed his mind, he scratched his head, realising that they were running low on many other things, other than just his alcohol. Three days was about the same as a week, right? Murdoc shook his head, grumbling. This robot was so seemingly insignificant in the wake of all that had been happening around him, but though it should have occurred to Murdoc that this cyborg was unimportant and blatantly useless, he couldn't help but want the damn thing to come to life again. This cyborg was the only thing in his life that seemed to have remained the same in the few years that had transpired since he'd created it. While everyone else had grown older, moved on, become aware of what they were missing out on, Murdoc remained set on his lifelong passion of music. He wanted to, in a sense, take over the musical world, and possibly _all_ of the world, if he could manage. He knew the others still lived for their music as well, but their lives were getting in the way. He could see them falling apart, and though he'd never admit it, it scared him. That's why he refused to leave; that's why he'd been so keen on tricking them into believing they _wanted _to be on this remote island in the middle of nowhere, on a deep-sea landfill. He didn't want them to change. He didn't want to allow them to leave this all behind. This was all he'd known for years.

And this cyborg –this wretched robot –since he'd given it life, it had never changed. It was his body guard, and his band mate. This cyborg could never change, and could never leave him, unless he allowed it to. This cyborg remained a constant while everything and everyone else shifted. He would never admit that he wanted the familiarity and sense of peace the damned thing brought to him. Cyborg Doodle –as he'd fondly named her –remained his stepping stone on a world that was moving on without him, and forgetting that he was a musical god who walked among them. Or at least, that's how he saw it within his mind. In the time he had spent down here, he had taken the liberty of reattaching all the gear 2D had removed from her uniform months ago, including her hand gun, and her double-barreled shotgun was rested on the floor beside the table she laid upon. Murdoc grimaced, his mind made up. He'd waited long enough to get his most prized possession back, and he figured he shouldn't have had to wait a moment longer. He stepped forward, removing each wire that was fastened to her charging body, and her eyes stopped glowing once the energy flow ceased. He looked her over, satisfied with the work that had been done in repairing her, and he stepped forward, flicking the obscured switch behind her ear. Her hands twitched, and he smirked as her eyes fluttered open, looking around the room with analytical eyes.

Once her gaze shifted to Murdoc, her eyes narrowed and she sat upright, her mind racing, and her head shook as she went through every command he had previously given her, now burned into her memory. Her eyes twitched, and she scowled, throwing herself off of the table and standing to her feet. Murdoc watched her intently, now realising he should have strapped her down first, but she didn't seem to be any threat as she lifted her firearm to her chest. She looked to him, holding her shotgun at her shoulder like a soldier as she saluted him, and took in a lungful of air to allow her to speak. "Yes, master," she told him. His face dropped as she turned and marched away.

He scratched the back of his neck, "But I didn' tell yer ta do anythin," he spoke, hiccupping as he rubbed his chin in wonder, confused. As she came to the lift, stepping inside, Murdoc finally took action. He didn't know what she was up to, but he knew if he didn't stop her, there was no telling what would happen. "'Ey! Where the fock'r yer goin? Get back 'ere," he growled, marching toward the lift. When the doors began to shut, he stuck his hand in the way, and the doors opened once more, but the cyborg leered at him, lifting her gun and pointing it to his torso. He dropped his rum, the bottled shattering on the floor, and he lifted his hands in the air as she shoved the gun at his chest.

"You are a threat to my orders. A halt of your interference is requested," she spoke darkly. He backed off, nodding as he stepped back, and she pressed the button to the next level the lift would carry her to. Her master had told her to eliminate any unauthorized persons on the island, and she would do as he demanded.

* * *

"So, while yew wos in LA, yew met some bloke named Connor," 2D asked Noodle, flinching as she sent another punch at him, and he blocked it with the focus mitts she had fastened to his hands. She sighed, panting heavily, as she tensed herself, giving 2D a split second of warning before she slammed her elbow into him, and though he blocked it again, he was jolted backwards, but he found the right footing to keep himself grounded without falling over. She smirked, knowing she was supposed to be following _his _lead, but it was much more entertaining for her to keep him on his toes. She figured then at least he would be able to defend himself somewhat. Though, he shouldn't have needed it in the first place.

Noodle pursed her lips, mulling over 2D's question for a moment before answering, "Yes… we met at a club… and he was very, um… gentlemanly," she repeated the same words she had told him earlier. 2D grimaced, now pushing back as Noodle punched the mitts he carried. Before he'd started doing this with her around the middle of the day, he was sitting against the wall of the shack, watching her intensely in her shorts and tight tank top, but she didn't have that for long.

"An' why awr yew tellin' me t'is, love," he asked, he voice tainted with a hint of worry. Noodle sighed again, taking a step back, and she dropped her arms to her sides, resting for a moment. She took in a steady breath, trying to think of a clear explanation that would be easily understood for 2D. When she stopped her ongoing assault, sweat crawling down both of their bodies, 2D tilted his head to the side with a slight frown upon his lips, his arms held up to his chest cautiously.

Finally, Noodle looked to 2D once more, answering him, "Well, for one, I would not want to keep it from you, and make you feel… ano… well, like I hid it from you," she spoke as if it were a question. "And also, because I would like for you to be able to maybe meet each other eventually," she finished. Noodle had told 2D about Connor earlier that day, but for reasons Noodle had yet to figure, 2D kept shifting back to asking her the most basic of questions. She thought she'd pretty much summed it up for the singer, and though she knew he'd ask questions, she didn't think he would actually ask ones she'd specifically explained beforehand. After a moment, 2D removed his mitts, tossing them in the corner of the room where Noodle had them earlier, and he massaged his knuckles.

"But like, why tell me now," 2D questioned, wondering who this mystery man was, and why Noodle felt so compelled to talk about him.

Noodle shrugged, removing her own gloves now. "I don't know… I hadn't really thought about it much until now… You're not upset about it are you," she asked him nervously, absentmindedly petting her stomach as it began to ache once more. 2D watched her, and grinned as he shook his head. She smiled, her eyes tired as she looked up at 2D, "Then can we drop it, please," she spoke quietly. 2D bit his lip as her words reached him, and another random thought popped into his head, one that he wasn't about to let get away. He smiled, rushing forward, and Noodle gasped as he pushed her back, falling down onto the soft floor of the room. Just as he was about to land on top of her, pinning her down, she shoved her feet into his hips, throwing his body over hers, and he yelped as he landed on his back. She growled, her eyebrows scrunching together, "What the hell was that for?"

Though 2D wanted to take the time to laugh, being that Noodle was clearly displaying more signs of being pregnant, such as her constant attitude shifts, which he hadn't noticed before, he was too perturbed with himself. He crossed his arms over his chest as he laid on the ground, huffing as he spoke, his face impassive. "Yew do tha' crap te me… I f'ought I'd try 'et," he explained. She arched her eyebrow, tilting her head back to look at him. He looked up as well, watching her, and once her eyes met his, his gaze shifted to the ceiling once more. "An' yew asked ta drop te subject anyways," he told her, then smirked, "So I figured I'd try ta drop _yew_," he sniggered, and she giggled, smiling with his simple reasoning, still watching him from where she lay. When he looked up again, his eyes meeting hers, he smiled widely, and she giggled again, blushing as she saw the fire brimming within his entrancing gaze.

She lifted her hand, placing it on his cheek as she gazed at him with a blank face. "You are so… _weird_," she told him quietly, and his face dropped. She smiled again, caressing his face with her fingertips. "I love you," she told him. He grinned to himself, and rolled onto his stomach, standing to his feet. He walked over to Noodle, and she gasped as he quickly bent down and picked her up, gently throwing her over his shoulder. "What are you doing, 2D-kun," she asked him, breathing heavily as he carried her out the door, and towards the lighthouse.

"Being spontaneous, love," he told her brusquely, and she shivered, biting her lip. "Yew need a shower anyway," he chuckled. She flushed, her stomach beginning to flip as they made it inside the building swiftly, and 2D took his time as he locked the door, and then strode into the bathroom. Once that door was locked as well, 2D slid Noodle down his chest, pulling her shirt over her head as he stood her to her feet. He pulled his own shirt off now, and placed his hands on her hips, drawing her into him as he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own. Noodle took in a steep breath, panting as he took control, leaving her breathless. Though sometimes it scared her when he let his fervor take control, she knew he'd never hurt her, and she loved how exhilarated he made her feel as his lips parted from her, only for him to pull his face to hers again, kissing her eagerly whilst he removed her bra from its place around her chest. Once their upper bodies were bare, he hooked his finger over Noodle's shorts, and crouched low to the ground, kissing her stomach as he pushed both her shorts and panties down her hips, and she stepped out of them once they fell to the floor. As he gazed at her stomach absently for a moment, Noodle watched him, her entire body filled with adoration as he grazed his fingers against her flesh. He looked up to her, love in his eyes, burning within the want he held for her, and Noodle shivered as 2D stood to his full height, and bent his face low to hers, kissing her deeply as his hands left her body and moved to his own trousers. He fumbled with the buttons, and pulled his face away with a grunt, trying to dispose of the offending garment. While he was distracted, Noodle moved away from him toward the shower, running the warm water and chuckling as 2D cursed to himself. "Erm… love," 2D's voice broke her trance, and she turned to face him, his body much closer than she'd expected. She gasped as he cupped her face with his hand, kissing her gently. "I fink I 'ave a problem," he whispered against her lips. She giggled, and he shuddered as she brought her hands down to his jeans, hooking her fingers over the buttons, and pulling the fabric loose from his body. With a relieved sigh, 2D maneuvered the last shreds of clothing from his body as he kissed Noodle, and they both stepped into the shower, letting the water run over their heated bodies as they melted together.

* * *

Now dry and dressed, Noodle remained in the lavatory while 2D had wandered off a short while ago. She now stood, watching her reflection in the mirror as she combed through her short hair, pulling out any knots she could find. Her thoughts, as always, drifted back to 2D. She was just about finished cleaning off, and she wanted to spend time with him, though they did that constantly lately, she couldn't seem to get enough of him. She rubbed her stomach as it began to ache again, and when she gazed back into the mirror, she grinned warmly when she saw the reflection of her young companion. Kazuno smiled back, walked up to Noodle now that she seemed to have received an invitation. "So what do you wish to tell me today, Kazuno-chan," Noodle asked her, assuming correctly that the child wanted to talk. She always wanted to talk –teaching Noodle about herself.

Kazuno frowned now, and Noodle's face dropped. Noodle took a step back, sitting on the lid of the toilet and Kazuno trained her burning eyes on Noodle. "I will have to leave soon," she spoke softly, seemingly saddened, but then she smiled once more. Honestly, the child did not mind having to leave –she wanted to in fact. She just didn't like the matter in which she would be required to leave. Noodle's mouth popped open, and she stared at Kazuno blankly, unwilling to believe the words she'd spoken. Kazuno had been like her guide since she'd first met her, and she could not imagine having to find her way by herself. If she were to backslide, or find herself in a place of darkness, who could she look to, if not Kazuno, the child who had guided her, and helped her find her feelings for 2D.

"Why do you have to leave," Noodle questioned, her voice just above a whisper.

Kazuno's face grew serious, "Noodle, do you understand the difference between a kindred spirit and a soul mate?"

Noodle shook her head, her brows scrunching together. "No, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Kazuno grinned, "Well… a kindred spirit is like a lifelong friend –like 2D-kun," she pointed out, smiling widely, "But a kindred spirit is only ever that, a safe harbor and a friend with whom you may choose to be intimate with or not." As Noodle took in her words, she realised what the child was saying, but she was shocked, and slightly saddened. If she understood correctly, Kazuno had said that she and 2D were not soul mates. "That is not what I said," Kazuno interfered. Noodle looked to her, wide eyed. "That's right. I know what you're thinking, Noodle-chan… I did not say such a thing. Yes, 2D-kun is a kindred spirit to you, but I never said he was no soul mate, Noodle-chan," Kazuno explained, "I mean, Connor-san is a kindred spirit to you as well…" Noodle shook her head slowly, her eyes narrowing with confusion, wondering why Kazuno had decided to take the time in explaining this to her now. "In order for you to discover your soul mate, Noodle-chan, you must bind your soul with your true soul mate. It varies from pair to pair, though…" Kauzno looked up to Noodle watching her face carefully, and she noticed Kazuno's face was uncharacteristically somber as she spoke. "But someone has already bound their soul to you," she whispered, "Of course, you cannot know for sure if you are soul mates unless your soul binds with his… and they accept each other…"

"Who… I mean… how," Noodle muttered, attempting to ask too many questions at once. What had provoked the child to begin speaking of such matters at a time like this? Her thoughts could only clutter and shift wildly as she tried to conceive any importance behind the child's words. Of course these matters were important to Noodle, but didn't she already deal with her feelings for 2D when she'd given herself to him.

"You only gave your body to him," Kazuno told her. Noodle gazed at the child, staring at her intently, waiting for her to continue. "2D-kun is the one who's soul has tried to connect with yours…" A tear crawled down Noodle's face, and she bit her lip, wondering how or why her soul hadn't done so with his, and whether they were truly supposed to be together, or whether they were forced, because all they had was each other on this island. Kazuno sighed, her head beginning to ache as Noodle's stress grew and her heart pounded with worry. "Your soul cannot connect with his, unless you feel the same connection with 2D-kun the day his soul made contact with yours… then they will bind…" Kazuno explained. "Then, I will have to leave."

Noodle shook her head, closing her eyes as everything began to sink in. She wanted to ask too many questions, but the look Kazuno gave to her had her asking for one specific detail. "How did 2D-kun…"

Kazuno looked away, seemingly through the solid walls of the building, and out to the sky beyond. "The day he found out that his decisions had led to the circumstances that led you to be dragged to hell… That's when he realised he loved you…"

"But… I know I love him…" Noodle began.

Kazuno shook her head, "Yes… you do… but the reason 2D-kun is bound to you is because he felt the pain he caused you when he found his love for you. He realised he loved you when he discovered that he almost killed you, because of the decisions he had made, and he made a vow to stay by your side as long as you would have him." Noodle took in a deep breath, rubbing her forehead. She didn't fully understand the gravity of Kazuno's words, but the way the child spoke made her realise who exactly this child was. As she met Kazuno's eyes once more, and the child smiled, "2D-kun is waiting for you,' she spoke.

Noodle looked toward the bathroom door, and then back to Kazuno, and she jumped when she found that the child was gone. She stood to her feet, and headed out the opened door, exiting the lighthouse. She was certain now… Kazuno was, in some fashion, Noodle's heart… but not just her heart… she wanted to delve further. The child had shown her so much, but her attention was quickly captured by the man she was now approaching as he sat on the shore of plastic beach. They would have gone up to their spot on the garden patio, but there was shade down here, and today was too warm a day to sit in the sun for an extended time. His gaze turned to her when he heard her approaching, and he smiled warmly. She grinned as she came close to him, setting on the ground close by his side. He wound his arm around her body, pulling her against him, and she rested her head against his shoulder as they stared out at the bright sky in front of them.

"Love?" 2D called for her quietly, hugging her to him and she looked up to meet his eyes. "Do yew fink 'avin a baby will change a lot o' fings? Like… do yew fink maybe we cou' still try a lot o' fings we wonted ta do?" He asked her.

Her eyes moved down as she began rubbing her stomach, and 2D placed his hand over hers. She grinned, looking back up to him, and he bent forward, catching her lips with his. When they parted, Noodle smiled, "Yes… I think having a baby will change everything… but… I also think that at the same time, even though things change, we can still be who we want to be," she told him. He grinned, kissing her lips again. "What kind of things do you want to try, 2D-kun?" She asked quietly, their lips still skimming together as she spoke.

He nuzzled his nose against hers, and she smiled as his breath washed over her. "Lots of fings, love," he told her, kissing her lightly. "Like… I've always wanted ta learn 'ow ta surf…"

Noodle pulled back with a smirk, "You? Surfing? I thought you hated the water, 2D-kun." He smiled back, leaning into her as she leaned back slightly and kissing her deeply. She sighed, kissing him back, and running her fingers through his hair.

"I only don' like te water wiff te whales in 'et 'oo geh too close," he spoke, the both of them laughing together. She locked her gaze with his once more, and they stared into each other's eyes as they kissed again, but once Noodle heard an audible click, she jumped forward, clutching to 2D as she rolled them over, and a hole blasted into the ground where she had just been sitting.

She looked up, crouched protectively over 2D, and Noodle gasped when she saw the cyborg smiling at them malevolently. Noodle's face fell into a fierce scowl, and she glared at the cyborg as it cocked its firearm. Once the cyborg pointed the gun at her, 2D yelped, and Noodle dove forward, twisting and landing on her back, kicking her foot into the gun as the cyborg pulled the trigger, and the gun now fired off into the air far above 2D. He bit his lip, rolling over and now getting to his feet as Noodle quickly pulled back, standing to her feet and backing away from the dangerous robot. The cyborg continued to smile devilishly, and she reached around her back, slowly pulling out her hand gun and pointing it directly at Noodle's head. Once Murdoc's voice was heard firing off, Noodle's irises focused on him, not daring to make a move as the cyborg had her in its sights. Murdoc strode to a stop when he was close enough, now able to see Noodle on the other side of his robot. "'Ey! Put the bloody fockin gun down," he barked, growling at the cyborg, who only chuckled.

Within a second, everything within Noodle's life seemed to become altered, and darkened dramatically. She now saw Russel, who had been on his way to the lighthouse in hopes of catching her, to be able to talk to her about everything, and hoping they could make up. And just as her eyes focused on the cyborg once more, 2D saw as the cyborg's finger tightened around the trigger, and he rushed forward, throwing his body at Noodle. She yelled as she was thrown far out of the way, landing on her shoulder feet from where she once stood, and she howled as she closed her eyes with fear and pain as she heard an explosion fired. But she became bewildered, her pulse racing when she realised she didn't feel the expected pain of the bullet, but rather the pain of being pushed into the ground. Tears welled up, and poured down her face when she saw 2D, his face now smashing against the ground of the beach as he fell forward, clutching his side, and his body began shivering, the pain of his wound not quite reaching him yet, but it would soon reach him once the adrenaline faded.

Noodle watched him, a sense of hatred overcoming her body as she looked back to the cyborg from where she was, its face impassive at it stared down at the singer on the ground, whom she'd just shot. She shrugged, not giving any attention to Noodle as the guitarist stood to her feet, her teeth bared and her vision red as she marched up to the cyborg purposefully. Murdoc now began stepping forward as well, and the cyborg seemed surprised when Noodle snatched the gun from her, quickly twisting the barrel and lifting her arm to the cyborg's face as she pulled the trigger. Murdoc's jaw dropped as the fire went off, and the robot now fell to the ground, dead once again. He looked up to Noodle with a scowl, but she glared back at him with much more ferocity, and he grunted when she pulled his shirt, bending his face down to hers, and he swallowed as she pushed the gun into his face, a deadly intent burning within her eyes. "I'm going to fucking kill you," she screamed, hate-filled tears streaming down her face. Just as she tightened her grip, she roared, screaming as a rough hand pulled her away, grasping the hand gun and pointing it away from Murdoc just as she fired it, and Russel tossed it away once he took it from her tight grasp. She writhed, kicking and screaming as Russel pulled her from Murdoc, wrapping his thick arms around her waist as she struggled to get free. "You fucking _bastard_," she screamed, "_I told you_! I _told_ you not to turn the fucking thing on! She tried to fucking _kill_ me!"

"How was I bloody supposed ter know she'd go awl mental," Murdoc fired back.

Noodle bared her teeth once more, writhing and clawing at Russel's arm as he pleaded for her to calm down. "Baby-girl, chill out fo' a second," he yelled, but she ignored him, screaming out again.

"I fucking _told_ you _not _to do it, you piece of shit! _How hard was that to get_? I fucking told you it would short circuit," she yelled, shrieking again as she continued to try and escape Russel's firm grasp. "_I'm going to fucking kill you_!" She howled.

"NOODLE!" Russel growled, shaking her, and she sneered, refusing to meet his eyes.

"_What_," she yelled.

"2D," he spoke in a low voice. Just that name was enough for Noodle to go numb, and she stopped struggling. Russel let her go once her attention had shifted, and she stepped away from the drummer, looking down to the singer who was now moaning in pain, oblivious to the scuffle that had gone on, and she went to him. She began to cry once she dropped to her knees by his side, and she rolled him onto his back, clutching her mouth with her hand when she saw the blood collecting on his shirt. He looked to her, his eyes glazed over, and he opened his mouth, crying out with the pain. Noodle sobbed, hugging herself around his neck.

He placed his hand on her face, and she looked to him, grasping his hand within hers. "Noodle," he cried quietly, shaking his head as his eyes became enveloped with fear, but he kept them locked with hers, "I dun wanna die."

_This is not the end_  
_This is not the beginning_  
_Just a voice like a riot_  
_Rocking every revision_  
_But you listen to the tone_  
_And the violent rhythm_  
_And though the words sound steady_  
_Something empty's within 'em_

_We say yeah_  
_With fists flying up in the air_  
_Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there_  
_Cuz we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear_  
_Until we dead it, forget it_  
_Let it all disappear_

_Waiting for the end to come_  
_Wishing I had strength to stand_  
_This is not what I had planned_  
_It's out of my control_

_Flying at the speed of light_  
_Thoughts were spinning in my head_  
_So many things were left unsaid_  
_It's hard to let you go_

_I know what it takes to move on_  
_I know how it feels to lie_  
_All I wanna do is trade this life for something new_  
_Holding on to what I haven't got_

_Sitting in an empty room_  
_Trying to forget the past_  
_This was never meant to last_  
_I wish it wasn't so_

_I know what it takes to move on_  
_I know how it feels to lie_  
_All I wanna do is trade this life for something new_  
_Holding on to what I haven't got_

_What was left when that fire was gone?_  
_I thought it felt right but that right was wrong_  
_All caught up in the eye of the storm_  
_And trying to figure out what it's like moving on_

_And I don't even know what kind of things I said_  
_My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead_  
_So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin?_  
_The hardest part of ending is starting again_

_All I wanna do is trade this life for something new_  
_Holding on to what I haven't got_

_This is not the end_  
_This is not the beginning_  
_Just a voice like a riot_  
_Rocking every revision_  
_But you listen to the tone_  
_And the violent rhythm_  
_Though the words sound steady_  
_Something empty's within em_

_We say yeah_  
_With fists flying up in the air_  
_Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there_  
_Cuz we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear_  
_Until we dead it forget it_  
_Let it all disappear_

Linkin Park - Waiting for the End

* * *

**The next installment is coming soon, but maybe not for a couple of days, or possibly a week. I have a couple of things I need to get taken care of, which I may let you guys know about if things move as planned. Again, sorry for the crap. Type to you later… Let me know about any mistakes please…**

**~Hazel**


	37. Crashing Down

**I know it's been a couple of weeks since the last installment, and I apologize to every anxious reader, since it's my fault (: I've just gotten really distracted with my life, and I'm not yet ready to share what I've been doing lately, but I will let you all know when my situation allows me to, and I no longer have to worry over it. Anyhow, I thank EVERYONE for the support, and clear eagerness everyone is displaying to know what has become of our beloved singer.**

**But before we get to that, allow me to share that I have written two more 2DxNoodle oneshots, in case anyone is interested. The only space in the links are before and after the periods.**

**The first one is rated M, and titled: A Look I Used To Know - **fanfiction . net/s/6973592/1/A_Look_I_Used_To_Know

**And the second one is rated T, and titled (or dated) May 23, 2011 **- fanfiction . net/s/7015962/1/May_23_2011

**I would also like to share some fanart from my story, the first being done by Nicky-Rockit, and it's AWESOME! It's from chapter 34, and trust me, its ama-za-zing: **natynicole87 . deviantart . com/#/d3g5bl1

**There was one drawn by SubspaceGirl, but I can't seem to find it X( sorry. But I've drawn a couple myself.**

**Here's the link to my profile on DeviantArt: **the-axe-princess . deviantart . com

**So far I've drawn a scene from chapter 25; 2D and Noodle in her bed :**

the-axe-princess . deviantart . com/art/Maybe-We-ll-Turn-It-All-Around-208902833?q=gallery%3Athe-axe-princess%2F30273929&qo=0

**And one from chapter 32, which is still a work-in-progress, and it's during their *ahem* lovemaking : **

the-axe-princess . deviantart . com/art/WIP-Tearing-Down-Our-Walls-208762566?q=gallery%3Athe-axe-princess%2F30273929&qo=2

**And I drew one for fun that I based off of that last chapter, when Noodle shoots the cyborg… I gave Noodle a cig… I know she wasn't really smoking, but I like the picture anyhow… It gives it character ^.^**

the-axe-princess . deviantart . com/art/Headshot-203105709?q=gallery%3Athe-axe-princess%2F30273929&qo=1

**Remember to delete the spaces for every link :)**

**And I know I have a lot of supporters and all that jazz, and **_**eventually**_** I'll make another list of all of you to thank you, but for now, I wish to thank everyone who reviewed just that last chapter. **

**Blue32, frankie56, 23, mukashimukashi, pat, derp, biggles23, Liber-T.E.A, Don'tCloseYourEyes13, Sweetums128neo, Auron Todd-sama, RhinestoneEyes23, MODdenial, love-is-free23, Kata8849, D Walka, ask09, Hoofiron, Nicky-Rockit, and last, but certainly not the least, SweetCherryCandy. There. I **_**think**_** that's every review from chapter 36… X)**

**I will also give a half-assed woo hoo for reaching over 200,000 words in total... yeah... this story is really long... eh, fuck it... the show must GO ON! Shall you all join me on the ride? Yes? Yes...**

**Anyhow, I hope everyone likes this next chapter, and I promise not to disappoint… Actually, I take that back… :(**

* * *

**_The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected. ~Nicholas Sparks, __The Notebook_**

**_Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love. ~George Eliot_**

_Within a second, everything within Noodle's life seemed to become altered, and darkened dramatically. She now saw Russel, who had been on his way to the lighthouse in hopes of catching her, to be able to talk to her about everything, and hoping they could make up. And just as her eyes focused on the cyborg once more, 2D saw as the cyborg's finger tightened around the trigger, and he rushed forward, throwing his body at Noodle. She yelled as she was thrown far out of the way, landing on her shoulder feet from where she once stood, and she howled as she closed her eyes with fear and pain as she heard an explosion fired. But she became bewildered, her pulse racing when she realised she didn't feel the expected pain of the bullet. Tears welled up, and poured down her face when she saw 2D, his face now smashing against the ground of the beach as he clutched he side, and his body began shivering, the pain of his wound not quite reaching him yet, but it would soon reach him once the adrenaline faded._

_Noodle watched him, a sense of hatred overcoming her body as she looked back to the cyborg on the ground, its face impassive at it stared down at the singer on the ground, whom she'd just shot. She shrugged, not giving any attention to Noodle as she stood to her feet, her teeth bared and her vision red as she marched up to the cyborg purposefully. Murdoc now began stepping forward as well, and the cyborg seemed surprised when Noodle snatched the gun from her, quickly twisting the barrel and lifting her arm to the cyborg's face as she pulled the trigger. Murdoc's jaw dropped as the fire went off, and the robot now fell to the ground, dead once again. He looked up to Noodle with a scowl, but she glared back at him with much more ferocity, and he grunted when she pulled his shirt, bending his face down to hers, and he swallowed as she pushed the gun into his face, a deadly intent burning within her eyes. "I'm going to fucking kill you," she screamed, hate-filled tears streaming down her face. Just as she tightened her grip, she roared, screaming as a rough hand pulled her away, grasping the hand gun and pointing it away from Murdoc just as she fired it, and tossing it away once he took it from her tight grasp. She writhed, kicking and screaming as Russel pulled her from Murdoc, wrapping his thick arms around her waist as she struggled to get free. "You fucking __**bastard**__," she screamed, "__**I told you**__! I __**told **__you not to turn the fucking thing on! She tried to fucking __**kill **__me!"_

"_How was I bloody supposed ter know she'd go awl mental," Murdoc fired back. _

_Noodle bared her teeth once more, writhing and clawing at Russel's arm as he pleaded for her to calm down. "Baby-girl, chill out fo' a second," he yelled, but she ignored him, screaming out again._

"_I fucking __**told **__you __**not**__ to do it, you piece of shit! __**How hard was that to get**__? I fucking told you it would short circuit," she yelled, shrieking again as she continued to try and escape Russel's firm grasp. "__**I'm going to fucking kill you**__!" She howled._

"_NOODLE!" Russel growled, shaking her, and she sneered, refusing to meet his eyes._

"_**What**__," she yelled._

"_2D." Just that name was enough for Noodle to go numb, and she stopped struggling. Russel let her go once her attention had shifted, and she stepped away from the drummer, looking down to the singer who was now moaning in pain, oblivious to the scuffle that had gone on, she went to him. She began to cry once she dropped to her knees by his side, and she rolled him onto his back, clutching her mouth with her hand when she saw the blood collecting on his shirt. He looked to her, his eyes glazed over, and he opened his mouth, crying out with the pain. Noodle sobbed, hugging herself around his neck._

_He placed his hand on her face, and she looked to him, grasping his hand within hers. "Noodle," he cried quietly, shaking his head as his eyes became enveloped with fear, but he kept them locked with hers, "I dun wanna die."_

* * *

Another anguished moan seeped from between 2D's parted lips, and as he exhaled, his cry of pain only grew louder before his lack of breath forced him to inhale again. Instantly, Noodle's mind shifted onto another gear, her sole focus on tending to 2D's wound. Much of Noodle's memory had been blurred and distorted, altered by her time in Hell, which had consumed her, but the moment 2D plead out to her, any and all feelings of uncertainty and doubt had all but gone. She knew what she needed to do; her past as a soldier, a weapon, had prepared her for far worse injuries than a simple gunshot. She moved around 2D, moving over to the side of him that had been wounded, and she pushed his shirt up his body slightly, instantly pressing down on the opening to hold back the spilling blood, grimacing when 2D's yelled out in pain once more, but she did this to allow the wound to try and clot shut, of course, she knew she would need more. In her knowledge of the human anatomy, Noodle feared the bullet may have made contact with 2D's liver, and she could only hope that maybe one of his ribs had gotten in the way, but this shouldn't have happened in the first place. There was still a great chance that the bullet _had_ damaged his liver, but maybe not as severely as she feared, seeing as he would have been bleeding out much more than she had seen in the few seconds that had passed, but it was still a fair amount.

Once she seemed to have covered the opening with her hand properly, she turned her body slightly, a heavy scowl on her face as her eyes drifted past Murdoc, but she focused her gaze on Russel. "Russel-sama, I need you to get your taxidermy needles and… uh, do you have any purse string," she asked him swiftly. He nodded his head, confused. "Okay, go get those, and… ano… um," she grunted, trying to think of what else she needed, but suddenly, as 2D moaned again, closing his eyes, she remembered what it was, and she flashed her gaze back to Russel. "And 2D's pills…" Now she looked to Murdoc, giving him a look that made his blood feel like ice shot up his veins. "Go get your rum, and your chloroform," she snarled. "And I know you have a first aid kit in that room of yours," she barked, "Go get it!"

Russel turned tail and began walking away, not knowing exactly what Noodle was up to, but it was bound to be interesting to watch, and he had the feeling he actually did know what it was she was planning to do with the singer. Murdoc growled back, "Why should I? I 'ardly 'ave enough liquor fo' meself! Whot bloody makes yer think I'll jus' 'and ih ovah ter _you_," he snapped, crossed his arms over his chest with a growl. She bared her teeth, grunting with frustration, desperately wanting to put Murdoc in his place, but she wasn't exactly in the position to do so when 2D's life could be on the line.

"I did _not_ ask if you _wanted_ to do it, you prat! _Go and fucking get it_," she retorted, her voice leaden with venom. As Russel now walked past Murdoc, he took the bassist by the collar of his shirt, turning him round and forcing Murdoc to follow after him.

Murdoc huffed, scowling as he stomped his foot and broke away from the drummer's grasp, "Fock, lards! Whot're yeh bloody doin?" He lashed, and Russel stopped, facing Murdoc as he pointed to their two bandmates on the ground.

"Look man, I don't fucking care what 'appened between yous two, but I _do_ know that it's probably _yo_' fault, an' if Noodle decides she wants ta _kill_ you," he pointed to Murdoc now, jabbing his finger into the Satanist's chest, "_I'm_ _not_ gonna try an' stop 'er _twice_," Russel warned him, once again turning and quickly making his way to the beach entrance. With a huff, and no alternative choice, Murdoc mumbled angrily as he followed after Russel to gather up everything she had demanded for.

Once the two men had gone, and Noodle could no longer hear them bickering back and forth amongst themselves, she immediately focused on 2D again, his eyes closed. She moved her hand to his face, blanketed in a sheet of perspiration. "2D," she called for him, worried he may have fallen unconscious. When he didn't respond, Noodle bit her lip, her breathing hitched, and she shook him lightly, sighing with relief when she heard him moan in reaction. "2D-kun, please," she spoke softly, "Open your eyes." He did as she asked, a sense of helplessness overwhelming him as his body slowly grew weaker. She grinned gloomily, careful not to move her hand over the place on his wound as she leaned over him. She combed her fingers through his hair tenderly, sobbing quietly when she heard him wheezing through his mouth. She looked to his wound, then laid her head on his chest, listening to his breathing carefully, and when she concluded that his lung was fine, she figured that the expanding of his chest was what was causing him to wheeze; breathing was hurting him. More cold tears crawled down her cheek, and she looked to 2D's face, as he'd been watching her, afraid to let his eyes drift shut. It had taken him much more effort than he would have thought to do it just a moment ago, and he felt his eyes becoming heavier every time he blinked. He winced when Noodle shifted again, and she quickly apologized, but he shook his head. She reached around him carefully, pulling his knees up so that they were bent off of the ground, and he tried helping her as she lifted them. Once she got his legs bent, his knees toward the sky as he lay on the ground, he whimpered as the pain shifted again. She frowned, leaning over his face, and wiping the pain-filled tears from his now paled cheeks away. She hiccupped, her face twisting as she read the agony in his face, and she bent toward him, kissing him affectionately while he sighed against her lips, and returned her kiss. "I'm so sorry, 2D," she whispered dolefully.

He groaned quietly as she kissed him, and she pulled back. He brushed his fingers though her hair. "I love yew, Noodle," he wheezed, and she sniveled, biting her lip. He cupped her face with his hand, brushing his thumb along her skin, "Love…" he spoke in a hushed tone. "Don' cry, lil' Love…" he told her, still brushing his thumb along her skin. "It'll be awright," he told her with a forced smile, trying to hold back another groan as his face twisted with pain. Noodle's lips trembled, and she hunched over, slumping against 2D and resting her head in the crook of his neck as her body rattled with silent sobs. He coughed, then moved his hand to Noodle's shoulder, rubbing her arm up and down as they waited for Russel and Murdoc to return. After a moment of silence, and empty thoughts, 2D sucked in a deep breath, trying to distract himself from the pulsing pain emanating from within his body. "Yew've goh a dirty mouff when yew're angry, love," she heard him whisper in a ragged voice. She giggled, enticing 2D to laugh as well, but he then groaned, shifting his head back when he felt the pain again.

With a solemn sigh, Noodle curled herself into Stuart's side, careful not to cause him any more pain, and he let out a breath of relief as Noodle outstretched her free hand over his body and began to run it up and down his chest, doing her best to comfort him. Wasn't it only moments ago when he was holding her, his warm body pulling her close against him and kissing her with a sweetness that made her feel exasperated and elated every time their lips met, as if their every kiss was their first and their last? She nuzzled her face against his neck, a silent tear crawling down her face as he let out another wheezing breath, then coughed. She continued stroking him tenderly, smiling softly to herself when she thought of being able to see his face when their child was born. She bit her lip when her mind slipped from her happy thinking, shifting onto darker thoughts. What would she do if 2D died? She already knew the answer before her musing had even played out. She would simply cease to exist. She couldn't imagine a world where 2D wasn't right there with her. It made her heart ache, and feel hollow to ever think that one day he may be gone. Of course, the way she felt about this man overwhelmed her. She didn't understand how her feelings for him could have shifted so dramatically within the past few months, and it only grew more intense with the time they had spent together. She was beginning to wonder if maybe this was just a phase, and maybe the feelings they felt so strongly now would fade. But, as she understood it, if Kazuno was indeed correct, then the bond they shared would only ever grow.

When Noodle's eyes shifted to the dead cyborg, a few far meters from where they lay on the rough ground, she shuddered, a sense of hatred overcoming her, but it quickly melted when 2D's breath continually washed over her, and his wheezing kept her in her place. She refused to leave his side. She took in a long, unsteady breath, inhaling his thick, masculine scent. It was a scent, his scent, that always instantly relaxed her, and made her feel home and safe. She only wished he could wrap her in his long, lanky arms, but right now _she_ needed to be the strong one and take care of him… and it scared her, but as she swallowed back the tightness in her throat, she knew she wouldn't allow something as simple as fear stand in her way. Fear and anxiety seemed to have run her life for years, and she was growing tired of succumbing to it and allowing herself to be weak-minded.

"2D?" She spoke quietly, her voice almost unheard. He shifted, humming shortly to let her know he was listening. She lifted her head, looking into his endless eyes. "Maybe we could go to Hawaii? You could learn to surf there, 2D-kun…" she told him, combing her fingers through his hair.

He smiled widely, his eyes crinkling as he gazed at her. "Yeah, love?" He spoke softly, moving his gaze to the sky now, "'at sounds grand…" She grinned, letting out a long sigh when she saw Russel and Murdoc now, finally coming back. It seemed as though it had been forever she'd been waiting for them, and she looked down to 2D with a soft smile. She leaned over his face and he grinned as her lips grazed against his, and they shared a lovers' kiss. Russel grimaced as he finally approached, still not comfortable with the newfound relationship of his daughter, and Murdoc was following behind him reluctantly. He tossed the first aid kit, both 2D and Noodle flinching when it flew low over 2D's body, landing right by Noodle's side. She scowled at Murdoc, but swiftly shook her head, training her eyes on 2D. "How many of your pills do you usually take," she questioned him, looking to Russel and reaching for the orange bottle he held out to her.

"Um…" he grinned guiltily, "I dun really pay attention, love," he admitted, wincing when the pain flared for a moment. Noodle grimaced, placing the bottle down, then watching her hand on 2D's body as she lifted it slightly, sighing with relief when it revealed that the blood's flow had slowed dramatically, at least from the outside. Now she moved to the first aid kit, smiling to herself as Murdoc grumbled while he placed down his rum and bottle of chloroform, and Russel sat on the ground roughly, on the opposite side of 2D. Sure, he resented the singer for going behind his back and knocking up his surrogate daughter, but even he couldn't just stand back and let the man die. What kind of man would _he_ be for that? And he knew it would crush Noodle as well. He had the needles and string she's asked for, thankful that he'd sterilized them just yesterday.

2D watched everyone warily as they all grew quiet, as if some dire plan had been made directly in front of him without him being even the slightest bit aware of it. He looked to Noodle as she cleaned her hands off, scrunching his nose when the thick, hospital-like smell of alcohol entered his nostrils. She turned now from where she sat, facing him once more with 2D's pills in her grasp, and he arched his eyebrow as she dropped a couple into her palm. "Russel-sama, will you sit 2D-kun up, please," she asked him quietly, looking to her surrogate father with a somber face. The drummer nodded, placing his thick hand behind the singers head, frowning as 2D's groaned loudly while Russel sat him up about halfway. Now trembling from the pain, 2D's wheezes grew rougher as he looked to Noodle again, and she lifted her hand to his face. He opened his mouth and she placed a few pills on his tongue, almost frustrated when he realised that this felt like only half the amount he would normally take, but unknown to him, that was what Noodle had been going for. She now reached over for the rum, scrunching her face as she struggled to pop the cork, but she managed. Now opened, Noodle handed the bottle to 2D, and he took it questioningly and she saw the look in his eyes. "It will make the pills kick in faster… and they will be stronger," she explained, and he hesitantly lifted the bottle to his lips, doing his best to ignore Murdoc's silent rage as he allowed the dark liquid to seep between his lips, and then swallow the bitter liquor.

As 2D slowly emptied the bottle, letting the liquid collect in his gut, Noodle opened the first aid kit, tears quietly streaming down her face as she looked through everything, digging around the unorganized contents of the large container. When he placed the bottle to his side, 2D's eyes grew wide when he saw Noodle, now with a piece of cloth in her hand. She was soaking it with the chloroform she'd demanded from Murdoc. She looked to 2D now, their eyes meeting, and she grimaced, another tear falling from her face and onto the ground she sat upon. 2D looked from where the tear had landed, back to Noodle's face, and she bit her lip when she saw the fear growing in his eyes. "Wuh…" he began, still wheezing, his pulse beginning to race, "Whot are yew doin' wiff 'at, love," he choked, swallowing nervously.

Noodle reluctantly opened her mouth to speak, but Russel interrupted her. "Baby girl, maybe you should wait a couple o' minutes before you do that… ta make sho' that alcohol an' those pills kick in," he suggested, lying 2D back down on the ground, grimacing when the singer moaned in return. Noodle looked to Russel, her face masked in fear and shock for 2D's state, and she slowly nodded, pulling back and looking to 2D with guilt in her eyes. The singer stared right back at her, confused and scared.

She leaned forward, brushing her hand over 2D's cheek, and cupping his face gently. She scooted towards him and bent close to his face, kissing his lips airily, "2D-kun…" She bit her lip, and he lifted his hand to her face, trying to offer what little comfort he had, and she grinned sadly. "I will take care of you," she told him, and he nodded to her. "I'm so sorry," she cried quietly, her face twisting with sorrow, and 2D swallowed the heaviness in his throat, wincing with pain again. "2D… I have to make you sleep," she told him, referring to the chloroform, and 2D bit his lip nervously. He hated that stuff, but what was Noodle going to be doing that she needed him to be unconscious. "I have to… so I can fix you… and so I do not hurt you," she whimpered, sniveling, "I'm sorry."

He took her free hand in his, squeezing her fingers between his as he sighed. She looked to him warily, unsure of his feeling about the situation, and worried that he may resent her for it. "I trust yew, Noodle," he told her, wheezing in a low voice as the pain flared again.

She smiled sadly, squeezing his hand in return. As she stared at his face quietly, ignoring Russel and Murdoc as they conversed between themselves, Noodle realised that no matter what she did now to try and save 2D, he would need plenty more than what she could offer on a desolate island with nothing but a first aid kit and some sewing supplies. "He needs to leave here," Noodle spoke aloud, and her three band mates grew quiet, looking to her in speculation. She looked between Murdoc and Russel, all her past anger and resentment could not be found as she trained her eyes on them desperately. "I can keep him alive for now, but he needs real help," she explained, her brows furrowed in worry and her voice becoming immersed in anxiety, "He needs a hospital, and doctors… or he may get an infection…" She turned her gaze to 2D once more, looking at her with perplexed eyes. "_We _need to leave," she whispered, but everyone still heard her. 2D watched her carefully, wondering if she was serious. Leaving? Sure, he'd wanted to leave the moment he had been forced here, but actually doing so seemed almost mad… it was almost too overwhelming to consider actually doing so, but his heart soared with the possibilities. He could leave… He could return home… but… home was where Noodle was to him. No matter how far she strayed from him, no matter where he ever was in this world, no matter how long the road was to her, she would always be his home. But… he could leave… and there was no doubt she would go with him with those last words she'd spoken, and it made his throat tight and heavy, to think that she was really here for him, and she would always return to him, as he would always do for her.

"No." Came the stern, cold answer. Murdoc sneered as Noodle met his glare with just as much animosity. He strode to his cyborg, crouching down and throwing the robot over his shoulder, oil soaking into his shirt and falling onto the ground. "It's not fockin' appening," he spat. "E's goh every damn thing you need ter fix 'im, up. Jus' patch 'im up an' e'll be fine," Murdoc ordered, set in his decision, and he huffed.

"He needs _real_ help, Murdoc," Noodle growled, her expression softening when 2D squeezed her hand, and she looked to him, concern replacing anger. He was watching Murdoc, so she looked to the bassist once more, "I will not just sit here and watch him die."

Murdoc scoffed, "I already told yeh, he ain't gonna die!" He clenched his teeth, balling his fists. "No one's leavin, yer go' tha," he roared, "Now get on wit it, gurly, we ain't got awl day!" She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "It's not 'appening! No one's leavin, an' faceache is gonna be fine!" Before anyone could make any remark, Murdoc huffed, and turned tail, marching towards the beach entrance.

Noodle ground her teeth together in frustration, and she flinched when Russel's large hand rested on her shoulder. "Don't argue wit' 'im, baby-girl. I'm sorry… but it's not gonna happen as long as Muds don't want it," he told her, almost sounding ashamed of the situation. Noodle nodded, given up, but determined to do her best. "Besides… D's strong… he'll pull through, Noodle," he tried to soothe her, and the words he spoke seemed to comfort himself as well.

"2D…" she whispered, lightly placing her hand on the singer's cheek. He was watching as Murdoc left, his mouth agape, but when he felt Noodle's presence on his skin, he turned his gaze to hers, his heart stuttering when he looked into those green eyes of hers that always made him feel safe. "How do you feel," she questioned him gently. He looked to her, his face blank. "Did those pills kick in yet?" She asked him, and he blinked, thinking for a moment before he nodded to her, astonished when he realised his pain had dulled. She sighed, reaching for the cloth she'd had earlier, and pouring more chloroform into it. "Take deep breaths, okay 2D-kun?" He nodded to her, and as she brought the fabric to his face, he took a hold of her wrist, holding it in place for a moment.

She watched him warily as he stared at her hand, wondering what he was about to do. He locked her eyes with his, and licked his chapped lips. "Noodle… yew know yo' still te same, right…" he asked her. Confusion painted her eyes, so he continued, "If yew weren' te same Noodle, t'en yew wouldn' be 'ere," he tried to explain, "When yew lose yoself… yew lose yo courage… An' yo righ' well te mos' brave woman I know," he chuckled humourlessly, and then his face grew soft. "I'll see yeh soon… awright, love," he wheezed, his voice becoming dry. She grinned, and leaned forward, kissing his lips. "I love yew, Noodle," he told her affectionately, slowly bringing her hand to his face and inhaling the thick fumes of the chloroform. He felt as though he was being suffocated as the unpleasant fumes invaded his lungs, but it was soon forgotten when he began to feel lightheaded and numb.

"I love you, Stuart," was that last thing he'd heard before his mind became foggy, his body grew limp, and he swiftly passed out. Once he was out, Noodle checked his pulse, and confident that he was stable, she pulled out a pair of trauma sheers, and took a hold of 2D's shirt, cutting it away from his body. Once it was off of him, she tossed it away and began digging for her next instrument of choice.

"You know what'chew doin, baby-girl," Russel asked her, intrigued that she seemed so sure in everything she was doing. She nodded as she took a piece of cotton and poured saline onto it, dabbing the liquid around 2D's wound, looking to his face when his skin twitched. With a deep breath, she continued to clean around the gunshot, hoping it would help prevent an infection. Still sitting on the ground, Russel hunched over, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched Noodle. He wanted to talk to her about everything that he'd found out in the past few days, but he knew doing so could possibly interfere with Noodle trying to patch up their singer and keep him alive, so he decided to save it for later. For now he would wait and watch in case Noodle needed him, and she did.

After she'd cleaned 2D, Noodle had Russel put a pair of gloves on himself. They both placed face masks over their heads and Noodle took a pair of tweezers, using them to hold open the wound in 2D's side slightly. She requested for Russel, using his expertise, to cut away any dead tissue he could find. He used one of his knives, cleaning it off with alcohol before he moved in, cutting into the wound and opening it slightly, causing it to bleed out once more. He had another pair of tweezers in his own hand to remove the small bits of flesh he cut away, using Noodle's guidance and knowledge before he made any cuts. After what seemed like much too long and too much blood to handle, Noodle decided they'd done enough, and not delve deeper, though she desperately wanted to, it could service to cause sickness. The deeper they moved, the higher the risk of infection, and the reek of the blood wasn't exactly helping her nausea. The wound was only slightly bigger, but it was still haunting to look at. They placed their instruments to the side, and Russel handed Noodle his needles and the purse string, which she threaded into the needles. She took in a deep, nervous breath as she brought the needle down to 2D's skin, and she winced when she pushed the needle into his body, wondering if he'd felt any of what they'd been doing to him, and desperately hoping he hadn't felt a thing. She took in slow, though unsteady breaths as she sewed the edges of his wound together, watching in transfixed awe as it slowly closed and came together, as if he'd only gotten a cut. She bit her lip when she seemed to be finished, and tied the string close to his skin, cutting away the ends. She cleaned the now newly stitched gunshot, using alcohol to sterilize it, then dressing the wound with gauze and tape.

When they finally seemed to be done, they both let out a sigh of relief, removing their gloves and masks, and cleaning off their own hands once more. Russel stood to his feet, waiting as Noodle put everything away. "You can jus' leave that crap ou' here, baby-girl," he told her gently. She looked up to him, red-eyed. "Yo' not gonna need it 'nymore anyways, right," he spoke again, and she nodded. Once she closed the kit, she stood to her feet, dusting herself off. She looked down at 2D, her face impassive and her lips parted. Russel watched her, frowning as he saw a tear roll down her face and fall to the rough ground. "Come 'ere, baby-girl," he told her, with arms wide open. She moved her eyes to meet his own, reluctantly walking around 2D's unconscious form, and he hugged her close as she began to cry. "D's gonna be fine," he assured her.

"Russel-sama… will you carry 2D-kun to my room, please," she asked him as she buried her face in his shirt. She looked up to him, her eyes watering, "He's been living in my room for weeks, now," she admitted, and Russel felt himself grow hot, glaring down at the singer, but his face dropped when Noodle pressed her face against his stomach again. "He _hates _his room… it makes him… ano… like _me_," she explained, "When I could not tell reality from the lies…"

He allowed her words to sink in, mulling over them carefully. He knew she was right, but how could he not have seen that until now? He should have known long ago that room was just a torture to 2D, but he never gave it any conern. Of course, the knowledge that 2D had solved this problem by secretly moving in with Noodle didn't exactly help for Russel feelings. "I don't like it, Noods… but okay," he gave in, letting out a long breath and releasing Noodle from his embrace. She stepped back, uncertainty and sadness plagued her features as Russel moved toward 2D, picking the lanky man up with ease, and slowly moving towards Noodle's lighthouse. There was an uncomfortable silence between them as they made their way to the building and moved haphazardly up the steps to her room, and Russel laid 2D down on Noodle's bed, only being gentle to the singer simply because Noodle was studying him intently. Once 2D's unconscious form was settled, Noodle brushed his hair from his eyes, her eyes flashing to the drummer when she noticed him moving away, and she followed him downstairs into her lounge. He knew she was following, so he sat down on her lounge chair once he came to it and let out a heavy sigh. Noodle held her arms crossed over her stomach, waiting for him to speak first. As another minute went by, Noodle nervously brushed her fingers through her hair, and then grunted as her stomach began to ache. He looked at her questioningly as she began to pet her stomach, trying to soothe it, and after a moment of thought, he finally began to speak. "Noodle… I know you an' D 'ave been, well… close… since yous two met each otha… but _this_… I don't like it," he grimaced, his face scrunched as he looked to her. She clenched her teeth, glaring at the drummer. "I know you care 'bout 'im, Noods, but I don' think he's good for you," Russel told her sternly, his tone suggesting that he wouldn't allow for their relationship. Noodle bared her teeth, huffing. "Listen up, baby-girl," he began again.

"No, you listen, Russel-sama," she countered him, and he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is _my _life, not yours," she told him stubbornly, "If you do not like it, well then that's too bad. But you listen, Russel-sama… This is me, and _I am an adult now_, and I can make my own decisions… And if you want me and my child in your life, then you had better change your attitude, because there is nothing you can do to keep me from 2D," she warned, not a trace of doubt in her voice. He gazed at her with astonished eyes, and she frowned, walking toward him, "I love you, papa," she told him.

He exhaled a breath he'd been holding, petting the top of her head as she hugged him, "I love you, too, darlin…" He took another breath, and his previous musings came back to him. "Noodle, how long has yo' stomach been hurtin' you," he questioned, and she pulled away, rubbing her stomach again.

"About… um, the day before I found out I was pregnant, and I started bleeding a little the day after," she told him, trying to think if maybe it had hurt any time before that. She knew she was definitely pregnant, since not only had Kazuno confirmed it, but the demons had gone because the child meant that her and 2D were always connected. "It is normal for a pregnancy," she recalled. Russel nodded in agreement, seemingly relieved.

He swallowed before he began to speak again, "Yeah… it's normal, baby-girl," he spoke, nodding to himself once more. He was about to speak again, but suddenly, Noodle's face grew white, and a look of horror replaced everything else about her. She gasped as she felt a rush of wetness pour from between her legs, and quickly soaked through her panties and quickly began creating a large, wet patch in her jeans that was only growing larger. With wide eyes, she rushed to the bathroom, and Russel watched her worriedly, but when she ran into the lavatory, slamming the door shut, he assumed she was just in need of the toilet… but he'd never seen her make such a terrified expression just because she needed to relieve herself. After minutes of waiting for her, and still no flush of a toilet, Russel stood, moving to the lavatory. He knocked on the door, "You a'ight, baby-girl," he asked, his voice booming. When he heard no response, he opened the door cautiously, his eyes growing wide when all he saw was her discarded jeans and underwear, soaked in a dark crimson liquid. He looked to the side now, his mouth popping open when he heard Noodle crying lightly and he spotted her sitting on the shower floor, her back to him with the door opened widely. She looked to him, from over her shoulder, and as he approached her, he discovered the blood now pouring out from her body. "That's not normal," he breathed, and she began to sob.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I_

_Tears stream down your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down your face_

_And I…_  
_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you…_

Coldplay – Fix You

* * *

**I know… I'm mean, but trust me, it's for the best. XP**

**And I know, I hate me, too, sometimes… Anyhow, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon(er)… (compared to that last chapter)**

**Let me know what you all think, and tell me about mistakes, and I'll fix 'em, etc, ect… **

**Until next time**

**~Hazel**


	38. Purgatory

**Okay, so I'm a little happy I was able to get this chapter out soon, as I had promised, and jeez, you guys… well, I can't say you're heartless, but come on! You really want 2D to die? They might have more babies! Maybe…**

***Ahem***

**Anyhow, stuff's still goin on, but su'far, I can say that I'm gonna be going through processing… at MEPS… for the Air Force... this Tuesday and Wednesday. So, I ask for prayer and strength. I'm gonna need it really badly :(**

**Oh boy, MEPS is gonna _suck_. I know all the crap they make you do, and I am NOT looking forward to it… The only thing that consoles me is that around 10 other chicks will have to do that ridiculous crap with me. If you don't know what goes on at MEPS, Google it :P I'd rather not explain it here… No fun! Anyhow, again, I ask for strength… purely just strength. Only in the Air Force do they do a strength test –how bullshitty is that! T.T I'ma scared!**

**Anyhow, after MEPS, I should be put into the delayed entry program. I plan on not going into the USAF until around November, since SERE training is only twice a year, so you guys may have me for a bit longer ^.^**

**Anyhow, back to the story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You know I love you! I seriously could NOT stop laughing at some of them! I REALLY hope you guys like this one! Okay? I think that's all I have to say for now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You a'ight, baby-girl," Russel asked yet again. Noodle shook her head. Her complexion was pallid, the blood drained from her face, and her cheeks were sticky and uncomfortable with the tears that had masked her skin, and there was no end to them in sight. 2D hadn't woken since he'd inhaled that chloroform, and that had been two days ago, with no trace of consciousness even hinted at by the singer, but his body had grown hot with sickness. He was as unresponsive as the moment he'd passed out. Worried, Noodle decided to get more work done. She had been giving him water by mouth, but it wasn't enough. She couldn't lose both of the only two things in this world she'd come to love the most. She'd fall apart. She already felt empty inside; lonely and wanting the comfort of her singer, but he couldn't offer any.

Russel had stayed the nights with her in the lighthouse to give her company, and to keep a wary eye on her. He knew how it felt to feel as though all was lost; he'd been in the very same position. He'd seen his closest friends shot and killed. He'd even felt someone he'd loved ripped out from inside of him, taken by death himself. Why did Noodle have to experience the very same hardship he had been forced through? He couldn't rationalize it. Of course, it must have felt worse knowing that the cause of it all had been brought on by someone else she loved. She may not feel it right now, considering all that he'd done, but Russel knew Noodle still loved the bassist, despite his demeanor and hard-headedness. And Russel had the feeling the bassist still cared greatly about Noodle, even if he was too full of pride to admit it. They were family, and that was thicker than blood, but Russel knew this was going to take some time to work through, and Noodle wasn't giving him any clears signs of what she was thinking. It was like she was making actions without even having to consider them and her body was moving without her mind. She must have been extremely distressed, but still, he couldn't see it, and normally he could read anyone. It was like a part of her had died. She seemed so lost and lonely.

"What are you lookin' for, baby-girl," Russel asked her after she'd began going through the first aid kit they'd left out on the beach. She pulled out a disposable BMV Resuscitator, to Russel's surprise. Murdoc had really gone out of his way to make sure he had everything in one stupid, albeit useful, first aid kit. "I don't think 'D needs any help breathin, baby-girl," he told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She ignored him again, pulling the bag valve mask apart, breaking pieces here and there. It wasn't viable at all anymore, but Noodle only seemed interested in the long, clear plastic tubing. She pulled it away carefully, seemingly measuring it as she studied it carefully, breaking it away from the rest of the useless device. Once she had claimed her prize, she discarded the remains, throwing them to the plastic ground, then she reached into the kit once more, pocketing the medical tape, and she looked up to Russel, her face impassive and emotionless, like when she'd first arrived on the island.

She took a breath, as if she were thinking, and she trained her eyes on Russel's milky whites. "Do you have a marinade injector?" She questioned him. He cocked his eyebrow, wondering why she would be asking about something such as that. Was she planning on cooking? She didn't look like that was her plan, but Russel couldn't imagine why else she would request something so odd.

He grinned shortly, "Of course, baby-girl. Wouldn' wanna be caught wit'out one." He chuckled, and she nodded her head vacantly, making Russel's face drop once more. He sighed, taking the forlorn guitarist by the hand as they made their way to the beach entrance. She was quiet as they entered the lift, her face slack. She seemed so lost. Of course, Russel had known she'd been lost for years, but since the happenings two days ago, she seemed… like she wasn't even alive anymore. It was as though she was just a body again. Her stomach still pained her, but it was dulled to a point where it didn't even register to her anymore, and blood was still flowing, but that had slowed dramatically as well, almost completely stopped now. She knew she had miscarried. There was no question. Only hours after it had happened, Noodle began to feel the prickling burn beneath her skin again. 2D was no longer connected to her, so now the demons could have her again, but they remained at a distance when Noodle was with another person. Of course, though Russel –without him knowing– kept them at bay, only 2D could ever make them disappear. But she was grateful for Russel's presence. She couldn't handle the pain right now.

As soon as the lift allowed them to exit into the study, Russel spoke up once more. "So what d'ya wanna marinade injector for, Noods," he asked her, clearly curious. She sighed, hoping he wasn't fond of the object.

"You do not mind if it is no longer useful when I take it, do you Russel-sama," she questioned him, her tone unexpressive. He furrowed his eyebrows together. So she was planning on tearing it to pieces as she had done to that bag valve mask. He assumed she was being destructive since she was upset, but she seemed too calm while she mauled the device down on the plastic shore. And that piece of tubing she carried with her as though it were a precious artifact only serviced to make him speculate further.

"Uh, no," he answered her after a moment. She nodded, seemingly relieved. Why would he care? He had three of them. They always proved to be useful for some of his meals. Once they had entered the kitchen, Noodle came to the counter, and she reached out for one of Russel's pots hanging from the wall. She filled it with water, then threw it on the stove and started the flame beneath it. She threw the plastic tube in there, moving away as she waited for the water to come to a boil. Russel was digging through one of the drawers, and he seemed satisfied when he pulled out the object Noodle had requested. "Here you go, baby-girl," he placed it on the counter in front of her as she dug through another drawer, pulling out a large plastic ziplock bag. Noodle looked to the injector, almost smiling with relief. She took it in her grasp, bringing it to her face, and she unscrewed the top off. Next, she broke away the compressor, removing it from the injector so that it now had a hole in its lid, just big enough that Noodle would be able to squeeze some of the tube into. Russel's mouth popped open when he heard her snap that piece away, but he was just surprised for a moment, and he didn't really mind it all too much. He just hated how quiet it was between them in that moment. He wanted to talk to her and try to comfort her, but she refused.

Russel sat down at the table as Noodle continued digging through the kitchen. She pulled out salt, sugar, and went to her pot of water once it had been boiling for a few minutes. She drained the pot, removing the tube, and then filled the pot to the brim with more water, again placing it on the stove to boil. She placed the tube to the side as she took the injector again, then removed the needle from the end of it. She placed the lid of the injector back on it tightly. Next she then took the tube, pushing the end of it into the hole in the lid of the marinade injector. She measured the part of the plastic tubing connected to the injector, then cut it cleanly with a knife. She pushed the cut end of the tube connected to the injector into the plastic bag she had retrieved, satisfied with her makeshift object for now. She used duct tape to secure the tube to the bag, and the other end to the injector. So far, it was the plastic bag, with a short piece of tubing that connected the bag to the marinade injector Noodle had disassembled. Now Noodle took the other end of the injector, where the needle had been before she removed it, and pushed the other piece of tubing she had into that end. Lastly, she took the needle, securely attaching it to the very end of the tubing. Once she was finished, almost proud of herself, Russel finally stood again, coming to observe what she'd created. His jaw dropped. She made, what looked like, an IV drip. "What are you gonna do wit' it, baby-girl," he asked her.

She stared at it for a moment, her eyes drifting to the pot of water, boiling once again. She looked back at her device. "2D needs it," she spoke in a hushed tone. "To keep him hydrated…" She took a part of the IV drip, pulling just the injector to her face, glad that is was clear, and had markings on it. She could make sure 2D was getting just enough liquids this way. His infection was draining him, and she hoped this would help him recover, but it was a long stretch.

"How long you gonna attach it to him," the drummer spoke, now turning the flame beneath the pot off, and waiting for it to cool.

"Just a couple of hours… for today… maybe again for tomorrow… if he is still not awake," Noodle told him. Russel nodded, and Noodle stepped around him, her salt and sugar in hand. She measured the salt carefully, knowing how much water was in the pot, and mixed the salt in thoroughly. She did the same with the sugar, now only waiting for the mixture to cool down and settle. She turned, leaning against the counter, as Russel was with his arms crossed over his stomach. He watched her, confused and intrigued. She pulled a ring off of her finger, one that he'd never noticed before. He immediately assumed 2D had gone behind his back and asked Noodle for her hand, but then he realised this ring had been on her right hand, not her left. And it had been placed on her middle finger. She gazed at it reverently, twisting it between her tiny fingers, as if she were mulling something important over in her head.

"Baby-girl," the drummer cut into her quiet thinking.

"Yes," she responded, still staring at her ring as she messed with it between her fingers.

"I know Muds won' let 'D leave the island, but I think he'll be fine," he began, and Noodle sighed, closing her hand around the ring, and her eyes drifted shut, the hollow, guilt-ridden feeling returning to her body. "It's you I'm worried abou', baby-girl," he told her, still looking down at her. "I mean, you need ta get checked ou'… ta make sho' yous don' get sick or sumthin," he continued. "Maybe Muds will let jus' you go fo' a couple o'days, so you can go visit a doctor… an' you could bring back some antibiotics for 'D." Noodle sighed heavily, opening her dull eyes once more, and she placed the ring back on her finger.

She turned to Russel, placing her hands on her legs in front of her as she bowed shallowly. "I appreciate your concern, Russel-sama," she told him slowly, "But I will not leave 2D-kun again… Even if it means risking my health," she vowed, her voice tired. She gave a false grin, but it didn't get past Russel, "Besides… I will be fine," she told him, tears once again trailing down her paled face, "Women have miscarriages all the time," she choked, taking in a breath and trying to hold back her sobs. She bit her lip, fisting her hands as she brought them to her face, rubbing her eyes angrily. Russel's face dropped and he reached his arm out toward her, placing his hand on Noodle's shoulder, then pulled her into him, hugging her close. She began to cry again, rubbing her face with her arms, and then she buried her face against Russel's stomach. "Watashi no akachan ha," she cried, "Doushite yame ta no ka?" Russel took in a deep breath. He was a little rusty with his Japanese, but from what he understood, she was mourning for the lost child. He believed she'd said, _My baby, why did you leave, _and that tore him apart. He just didn't understand why Noodle felt… well, like she was in love with 2D. It was unfathomable, but the connection was clearly there, and he could see the adoration they shared for one another whenever they exchanged eye contact. He still didn't like it, but as Noodle had said, this was her decision. Even if he didn't like it, Russel did consider the singer part of his family as well, and if Noodle was choosing 2D, then he would let them be. And now that he thought it through, Russel was sort of okay with it, mostly because 2D wasn't some random guy Noodle was smitten with and had decided to bring home. And it had sort of helped that 2D had been so eager for the baby…

After minutes of tears, Noodle seemed to become stone again, and she moved away from Russel to the pot full of water now, dipping her finger into the liquid, satisfied that it was cooled enough. With a sigh, Russel took the plastic bag carefully, without Noodle needing to ask him to do so, and held it opened over the sink. She took the pot, tilting it slowly as she held it over the bag, the water falling into it. Once the bag was full, Noodle flicked the needle with her finger. She took the bag full of water from Russel after he'd closed it, and she watched it carefully, studying as the water began to drip down slowly into the injector, and then run into the tube at a steady pace. Happy with herself, Noodle held the needle above the bag to keep it from leaking, and she cradled her makeshift IV bag tenderly. She gazed up at Russel, and he smiled, "You do a good job, ya know, baby?" She grinned back, and followed after Russel as he began to leave the kitchen.

They made it back to the lighthouse in no time at all, the precious IV still in Noodle's cautious grip. Once in her room, by her bedside, she took one of her pictures down from her wall, hanging the bag of liquid from the two nails that stuck out, confident that it would hold in place. Her movements becoming swift now, she took one of her shirts from her dresser. Russel watched her, almost transfixed by her base of knowledge, as she tied the shirt around 2D's arm tightly like a tourniquet. She began lightly slapping his arm below her shirt, and she looked to Russel. "Could you open and close his hand for me?" she asked, and he nodded, taking the singer's hand in his, then he balled the singer's hand in his palm, quickly releasing it again.

"Like that, baby-girl," he looked to her as she stared intently at 2D's arm.

"Yeah," she breathed, patting 2D's arm again. "Keep doing that," she told him, and he complied, continually opening and closing the unconscious man's hand, and Noodle took the IV needle now, brushing it against 2D's arm, not quite ready to let it breach beneath the surface yet. She studied his veins carefully, sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth as she confirmed to herself she was in the right spot, and she took a deep breath as she shoved the needle under his skin, gasping when he yelped quietly in his slumber. She grimaced, looking to his face, then looked to the needle, a slight bit of blood had entered the tubing, but the solution was entering his bloodstream now, at a slow and steady pace. She removed her shirt from 2D's arm. Now all she could do was watch and wait, making sure none too much nor too little of the liquid was moving into him, but for now, it seemed to be working perfectly, or as close to perfect as it could get. Noodle took the medical tape she'd thought to remember, taping up the place where the needle was. She'd placed it in the perfect spot. Not only was it exactly where it needed to be, but she wouldn't have to worry about anything if 2D decided to bend his arm.

When Noodle seemed to have relaxed again, thanks to the presence of the incapacitated singer, Russel smiled to himself. He reached out, taking her hand in his, and she looked to him questioningly. "I'mma cook us up some lunch, 'k baby-girl?" She nodded with a soft grin, and he leaned forward, kissing the crown of her head lightly. "I'll be back soon, a'ight?"

"Arigato, Russel-sama," she told him as he descended the steps.

The moment she heard the door close, indicating Russel's departure, Noodle felt the burning beneath her skin pulling at her, and she fell to her knees in exhasperation. Sobs broke from between her lips, her already tear-swollen face becoming coated thickly in cold, wet tears yet again. Their presence was just a reminder of her loss. She clutched at her chest, fisting her shirt between her fingers painfully, and taking in deep, choppy breaths. This was it. It was true. Their child had gone, and they could never be replaced. The little heartbeat that had made its home inside of her had ceased, and her body had pushed the child out. She couldn't help but feel responsible for it. What would 2D think? Would he blame her? Would he even care? She could feel them laughing at her, as if they'd never even left her, moving onto their same routine. She was too distressed to fight back. She didn't want to fight another day, but she refused to allow herself to be taken down. She would push through, and they would never break her spirit again. She was free.

But she couldn't help wondering why everything had gone so wrong. She couldn't understand how everything that had seemed so perfect less than a couple of days ago could have just shattered. Her entire world, everything she had needed and wanted, her entire future had been stolen from her, yet again, and she felt so hollow. She felt lost, and so very alone. She looked up to 2D, sleeping on their bed. She only wished he could hold her close, maybe even make love to her... But he wasn't here for her now. Him, her only light, had been hurt… because of her. She had nothing left… just an empty heart. She just wanted to be left alone, but her heart pled out to the unconscious form on her bed. The feeling of the demons only growing more persistent, Noodle took a breath, standing to her feet slowly. She walked around the bedside, and crawled on top of the covers. She stared at 2D as she sat upon the bed, wincing and grasping her chest when she felt the all too familiar pang of her former life. Tentatively, she reached out, hesitantly touching 2D with the tips of her fingers, and she sighed when she still felt his warmth, the touch of his skin bringing to her peace and comfort, but his skin was hot beneath the surface, perspiration had built up on his face. He was growing sicker. She scooted closer to him, curling against his body and resting her arm over him while her other arm was curled into her own body. She swallowed back the mucus that had gathered in her throat, nuzzling her face against 2D's shirt, sighing when the demons left her alone, disappearing as his touch drove them away from her.

After a moment of peace, Noodle felt another familiar presence, and smiled. "Hallo, Kazuno-chan," she whispered, opening her eyes to see the child standing by the bedside, on the opposite side of 2D from where Noodle lay. Kazuno smiled widely, but it quickly disappeared, and she frowned, reaching out to touch Noodle's stomach, the life now gone. "Were you not expecting that?" Noodle asked her, curiosity twinkling within her green irises.

With a stolid face, Kazuno gazed up at Noodle. She bowed shallowly, "I am sorry, Noodle-chan," she breathed, her voice reflecting her grief. Noodle chewed on the inside of her cheek, and she sighed, another tear breaking free, and falling to 2D's shirt where Noodle's head rested. Kazuno smiled sheepishly, smiling an extraordinarily familiar smile at Noodle as she scratched the back of her head goofily. Her actions reminded Noodle of… Once the child opened her eyes, now the exact same shade of blue Noodle had seen once before, it made the guitarist take in a sharp breath in surprise. The child's eyes glowed in the partial darkness of the room –they were beautiful. Everything made sense to the guitarist now, and she smiled, warm tears crawling down her face, and she sat up, looking down at 2D. She gazed at Kazuno again, and the child grinned happily back at her, the both of them resting their eyes on the singer once more. Noodle bent toward him, kissing his lips lightly, and she caressed his face with her fingertips.

Noodle looked to the child once more, smiling emotionally. "You are _us_," she whispered. Kazuno smiled brightly now, her eyes twinkling as she nodded. Noodle's eyes continually drifted between the singer and Kazuno as she spoke again, "Not… our daughter… you are us –"

"As soul mates," Kazuno finished, her smile only seeming to grow wider. "I was once just you, but as you grew to find your love for 2D, the more characteristics of him I took on… I am your souls," she explained. Noodle giggled, giddy with happiness, though her heart still ached with sadness. She felt overwhelmed by all of these emotions at once. Great joy, and great sadness. It felt like insanity, but it also felt good. Kazuno pointed to her own blue eyes now, "And this almost proves it."

Noodle's smile faded quickly, "What do you mean _almost_?"

Kazuno took a deep breath, looking to 2D. She reached out with her tiny hand, grasping his hand with hers, and she trained her eyes on Noodle's face again carefully. "Do you want to belong to him?" Kazuno questioned. Noodle nodded. "Share your soul with your lover?" Noodle's mouth popped open, but she closed it a moment later, nodding again. Kazuno smiled, reaching out with her free hand, "Then do it," she encouraged her. Noodle reached out, but froze for a moment, her eyes alight, and questioning. So if this child was _them_, then why could only _she_ see Kazuno? "Because you are more sensitive to spirits… you're time in Hell did much more for you than just leave scars and painful memories," Kazuno told her, still waiting for Noodle's hand, while the child's other hand held 2D's. "And 2D will see me soon anyhow," she smiled with a giggle. The corner of Noodle's mouth turned up in a grin, and she allowed her arm to stretch fully toward the child, giving her permission. Kazuno grinned tenderly, holding Noodle's hand tightly in her own. Noodle jumped when she heard 2D gasp in his ongoing slumber, and Kazuno smiled widely. Noodle's hand began to burn, but it felt… good. Like when 2D touched her, but so much greater.

Her eyes on Kazuno again, Noodle was awed by the child as she watched her. "Why are you a girl, Kazuno-chan?" She asked one final question.

Kazuno looked at her, grinning gently. "I have no gender. You chose it for me," she answered. Noodle nodded, satisfied, and she breathed heavily as the burning grew, and she pondered whether 2D could feel it too. Kazuno grinned, confirming Noodle's theory, and the child squeezed her hand. Noodle focused on Kazuno again, her eyes growing wide in pure amazement. One of Kazuno's eyes was now green, the same shade as Noodle's. With one more smile, the child faded away, disappearing into the air, but Noodle could still feel the child's presence. She looked down at 2D, smiling down at him reverently. She laid down again, curling into his body once more. She sniffed, cuddling close to his warmth. "2D-kun," she whispered against his chest. "Aitai," she told him sadly, nuzzling against him, "Anata o aishi teiru… Watashi ni modotte kite kudasai…" After a moment of silence, Noodle felt 2D shift against her, letting out a low moan.

* * *

***~*2D's POV*~***

Awl I remembah wos when I felt like I couldn' breaff. Ih got real hot like, an' I 'eard someone whisper te me, but now ih's awl dark. 'Et wos scary, te jus' be asleep an' not knowing whot's goin' on around me. I fink maybe Noodle said she was gonna fix me, an' aftah, I remembah wakin' up an' ih wos awl dark like. I figured I wos really still asleep, an' I jus' _f'ought_ I wos awake… but I wosn'. Ih felt like summin wos pullin' at me skin, an' I wos confused cos ih didn' 'urt like 'et had befo'. Buh, den when ih awl stopped, I felt like I wos floatin' away, an' tha' got me scared again, but den I could sorta smell Noodle, an' I felt bettah. Ih got awl soft, and I felt summin brush me face, an' den ih got awl jumbled again. I sorta… I dunno… um… I passed ou' like… I mean, I wos passed out 'afore, buh now I coudn' feel or 'ear anyfink. S'like purgatory or summfink. I 'ated 'et.

'Et felt like ih wos goin' on fo' days. I couldn' see nuffin, an' I could 'ardly even see me hand when I 'eld 'et in fron'a me face. I wos stuck or summfink. I felt awl numb an' I wos startin te feel awl alone, n'I wos. Whot the 'ell 'appened? Why's ih awl dark? Am I dead or summfink? I f'ought I wos supposed te see golden gates, wiff te clouds an' awl tha nonsense. Dis couln' be Hell. Never 'eard ih wos dark. I always 'eard it wos red, like a volcano… So where tha fook am I? I dun see nuffink. I wanna go back. I'd rathah feel the pain den nuffink at awl.

Sometimes, when I got really bored like, I would start te dream. I liked tha –the dreamin. Ih wos nice, an' ih gave me summfink te do. Well, not really, but ih wos a hell of a lot bettah t'en jus' settin in the darkness. Ih wos almos' surreal, jus' seein fings. I didn' 'ave normal dreams, really. But, I had like, um, I dun know whot te call ih. Ih wos like a flashback. Yea, tha' sounds righ. I wos reliving fings I'd awready done before, buh dey felt not righ'. I looked around me. I wos in me room. I felt me forehead scrunch. _'ow'd I get in me room? _I looked aroun' an I got confused again, an' me 'ead 'urt. I looked at me dresser, an' I sawr tha pic'tcha. Tha one wiff awl of us; the one I really liked, wiff Russel an' Murdoc, and my love next te me. Buh, whot wos ih doin' in 'ere? I f'ought I gave ih te… Buh, no… I didn'… huh? I looked at tha girl by me side again. Tha' was Noodle. I shook me 'ead. I couldn' believe I almos' forgot 'er name. I've been waitin' for 'er te come home fo' years now. Wait until she sees me baby. She'll love 'em.

_Wait? What?_ I shook me 'ead again. No, tha's not righ'. I dun 'ave a baby… Noodle's 'avin a baby… Tha's righ, she _did _come 'ome. I smiled, buh I 'ad a headache now. Ugh, even when I'm asleep o' dead o' whotevah me 'ead still gets me awl mixed up. Yeah, Noodle's been 'ome. I remembah now.

I felt meself bein' taken from te blackness again, an' ih got real bright, like. I could see te sky, and te sea. I sawr her again. Not jus' 'er… I sawr us. Like I wos watchin' a movie or summfink. I liked 'et. She wos settin next ta me on te plastic beach. _Wait? _I wos really there. Didn' dis 'appun awready?I looked ovah, an' I saw te cyborg. I wonted te run te Noodle, buh I wos stuck. Awl I cou' do wos watch while she wos almos' shot, an' t'en I saw me push 'er out o'de way… an' _I _got shot. S'funny. I don' remembah tha.

I felt me side start ta 'urt, an' I looked down at me side. There wos blood on me shirt. I felt me eyes get awl big, and I lifted me shirt, an' I saw a 'ole in me body. I… I-I _did_ get shot… but t'en? Whot 'appuned? Didn' Noodle say I'd be fine? I looked up again, an' I saw te blackness. I wos in da purgatory again. I wos startin' ta like dis place less an' less. Ih wos godawful 'ere, ih wos. More time I spent 'ere, te more I realised tha' t'is place seemed ta be torturin' me. I kep' seein ih ovah an' ovah. I kep seein' when I died… but… I didn't die, right? I'm jus' asleep.

I felt summfink touch me arm. _Wait?_ No, I really did feel summfink. T'ey were hittin' me now, but not 'ard like. Jus' like a tap, but t'ey did it a lot. Ain't I dead? Whot's goin' on? I felt summfin sharp cut me arm, an' I yelped, looking at my arm now. T'ere wos a hole in 'et. _Whot te fook? Whot's bloody goin' on around 'ere?_ I touched me arm wiff me othah hand, an' ih felt like t'ere wos summink under me skin, buh I couldn' touch ih.

Aftah jus' lookin at me arm fo' a while, I started ta feel awl hot again. I didn' like 'et. I could feel summfin… strange. Ih felt like… like when we lived in Kong, sorta. I 'eard demons laughin' awl de time there. Now, ih felt like te demons were laughin… inside o'me like… An' I'd been down ta tha' 'ellhole befo… 'Et wos really 'ot, but now ih felt like tha' hot wos in me skin… Wait… um… didn' Noodle say t'as 'ow she felt awl de time wiff 'er demons? Wos ih happenin' te me now? Wos she feelin' ih too now, cos I wosn' wiff 'er? …I felt me eyes get hot, like. _I didn' mean te leave yeh, Noodle. I wanna go back_.

Awl of a sudden, ih felt really… funny… good funny. De demons o' whotevah left. I couldn' 'ear or see anyfink again, buh I felt someone touchin' me. I was hot again, but, a good hot. It was like Noodle's touch.

Now I felt 'et even mo… I could feel wind on me face –on me skin… I could smell 'et, an' 'et made me feel so good. I felt so warm now. I dun know if ih wos real, buh I wosn' abou' ta complain. I could feel Noodle's li'l body against mine. I could feel her breath on me… I could even smell 'er. _Gawd, I miss yew, love_. Now I felt 'er rubbin' inta me chest. Me eyes got 'ot again. I wanted te cry. _I wanna go 'ome te yew, Noodle. Please lemme go 'ome. I only want yew wiff me. I don' like ih here._

I grunted. Me body wos startin' te hurt again, but I felt a little bettah. Like I had been thirsty or summfink, buh now I wosn'… An' now I cou' feel Noodle movin. _Wait, dun go! Please, love_.

She stopped movin, but now I felt summfink weird, an' I didn' know if 'et wos good or bad. 'Et felt like t'ere wos someone else in de room, buh… I dunno… I'm so confused. I wished me mind would jus' make ih's gawd damn mind up… wait, tha' didn' come ou' right… Um… fock it… I just wanna wake up o' die o' whatevah. I hate t'is place. I don' wanna jus' be stuck 'ere. S'not fair. I wanna jus' go wherevah I'm supposed ta, buh, I don' wanna if I gotta leave Noodle-love. I promised te not leave… An' she wos 'avin a baby… She wos 'avin _my_ baby. I won' leave 'er wiff 'at by 'erself. I wanna come back.

I felt Noodle on me lips now, an' ih felt so good. Me 'eartbeat skipped a bit, buh t'en she wos gone again, an' I felt sad a li'l. I wosn' finished. Gawd, stop torturing me… Now, I could still feel her next te me, so I guess ih wos okay fo' now, but gawd I wonted te feel 'er lips again.

I felt scared when I felt someone touch me hand now. Ih wosn' Noodle, I knew tha… buh… ih _did _feel like 'er, kinda… buh her hands aren' dis small… buh I still goh tha' same feelin from t'is hand dat I get from Noodle's hands… buh, like, ih felt really… intense, like… I dunno how ta explain ih, buh 'et felt really good.

Now ih felt extremely hot! Not a bad hot, buh it wos really 'ot! Ih wos comin' from tha' tiny 'and. I gasped when I started te feel te heat pulse, an' I could 'ear a heartbeat t'at wosn' me own … An' ih felt like Noodle wos getting' really 'ot next te me. Whot's goin' on? It felt so… amazing. I felt like me chest wos comin' ta life, an' I felt like I wos whole again. It was te mos' crazy fing I fink I've evah felt, an' I felt like Noodle wos gettin' te same feelin, too. I felt completely connected to 'er, but I 'ad no idea why.

I jumped when I sawr a li'l girl. I titled me head te the side, scratching me neck. T'is place jus' goh weirder and weirder. I wos 'appy I could still feel Noodle wiff me, buh I wos confused cos usually I didn't feel nuffink in t'is purgatory when I saw fings. "Hallo, 2D-kun." I 'eard 'er call me name. Me mouff popped open. Who was t'is girl? She seemed awfully familiar… "Noodle is waiting for you, 2D-kun," she told me, in tha cute li'l voice of 'ers. I stared at 'er, studyin' 'er. She had a green eye, jus' one. Ih looked te exact same colour like Noodle's… but 'er othah eye wos blue. My eyes used ta be blue…

I bent down ta her. She seemed really familiar like. She was like Noodle when Noodle wos a li'l girl. I couldn' 'elp but smile at 'er. She was adorable, really. She walked up to me, an' I opened me arms, 'uggin 'er close. I felt t'at burnin' again. Ih wos comin from _her_… I pulled back, lookin' at 'er again. I wanted te speak, buh… I wos kinda scared. She smiled again, and I couldn' 'elp but grin back. Yep, she wos jus' like Noodle when Noodle wos li'l… but t'ere wos summfink odd abou' her. Besides tha one eye o'hers tha' wos te same blue as mine… when I looked at 'er… ih wos weird, cos I could kinda see me in 'er. I shook me head, and she kissed me cheek, and t'en she pulled back, an' jus' sorta disappeared. I lifted me hand to me face, touchin' where she pecked me… Why'd ih feel like _she_ wos Noodle?

You ever 'ave tha feelin' tha' somethins callin you? Well, I felt like tha' awl of a sudden, so I stood an' I turned around. I wos in a tunnel now… there was a light. How cliché is tha'? I dun know where ih led, buh I felt like ih wos callin' me… so I walked down te tunnel.

When ih started getting brighter, I sheilded me face wiff me 'and, squinting me eyes. Behind me, I turned back to te darkness. I fink I'd 'eard Noodle call me name... I looked back te the light, an' t'en I 'eard 'er talking again, so I looked behind me. I felt te light pullin me again, an' I wanted ta go ta 'et… but… I can't leave Noodle… I turned back te the light. I dun know if t'ere is a Heaven, or if t'ere is a God, buh whoevah wos waitin' fo me… I ain't ready…

I love Noodle so much… She needs me righ' now… I can feel ih… I dun know how, buh I know m'not ready ta die… not yet…

I could feel te light lettin' go now, an' my eyes opened widely as te darkness descended again. I could feel te pain again… an' I could feel summfink in me arm… but, I could also feel a weight on me chest; someone curled inta me body… Me 'ead started ta 'urt like a bitch, an' me side where I got shot didn' exactly feel like a picnic either… but… the pain… it meant I was alive.

I leh out a sigh o' relief, but it 'urt, an' I moaned, openin me eyes te greet te world o'te livin' once more.

_I hear the wind call your name  
It calls me back home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh, it's to you I'll always return _

_I still feel your breath on my skin  
I hear your voice deep within  
The sound of my lover, a feeling so strong  
Oh, it's to you I'll always belong_

_Now I know it's true, yeah_  
_My every road leads to you_  
_And in the hour of darkness, darling_  
_Your light gets me through_

_Wanna swim in your river_  
_Be warmed by your sun_  
_Bathe in your waters_  
_'Cause you are the one_

_I can't stand the distance  
I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you  
Yes, I'm on my way home _

_I'm on my way…_

_Oh, I hear the wind call your name_  
_The sound that leads me home again_  
_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_  
_Oh, it's to you I will always return_

_Wanna swim in your river  
Be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters  
'Cause you are the one  
_

_I can't stand the distance  
I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you  
Yes, I'm on my way home _

_Oh, I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Yeah, I'm on my way –I will always return  
Yes I will always return…_

_I've seen every sunset  
And with all that I've learned…  
Oh, it's to you  
I will always…  
Always… return…_

Bryan Adams – I Will Always Return

* * *

**Oh, I really, **_**really**_**, **_**REALLY**_** love this song! I finally found it on youtube (which surprisingly wasn't easy) and just to warn everyone, the beginning of the video IS NOT the song… It's just an opening the video editor made for it, so yeah. It's not the song. The song starts around ten seconds in. Anyhow, here is the link: ****youtube**** . com/watch?v=xcWpHMHTQeY**

**In case anyone noticed, I changed just a little bit of Noodle's Japanese in the chapter to make it more simple so people didn't confuse what she was saying. :P**

**So… yeah… I know everyone still hates me about the baby, but again, I promise it's for the best. The next chapter is where the action sorta begins to kick in again. And I promise, though the quality may not be perfect, it will get interesting again with the next chapter. And chapter 40 will be exciting to the characters in the story as well! In case you're lost, yes, 2D **_**did**_** get an infection and now he's sick.**

**Anyhow, let me know what you all think, pretty please. M'not too sure how this one came out. Especially with 2D's POV. Was that confusing at all, or too illegible? Lemme know!**

**Next chapppie's comin' around soon!**

**Loves an hugz!**

**~Hazel**


	39. Defining Moment

**Yay, another chapter! You guys weren't as vocal as you normally are in that last chapter? Whats' up? lol... just kidding!**

**Anyhow, well… yeah… don't have much to say. I actually have no opinion of this chapter. It's just... not bad, but not good...? I dunno... I don't really feel for it at all. Wait, wait, yes i do, just maybe not the last part so much... The whole of the chapter is sad, but isn't that sort of the main theme here? Bittersweetness. Yes, I just made that word up… the "ness" part anyway, lol**

**Again, don't have a whole lot to say, or a whole lot to share either, but I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! And I will try to get the next one out soon as well. I know I've been leaving you guys off with 'sort of' cliffhangers (I guess you could call them that) lately.**

**Love hearing from all of you, as usual! ^.^**

**~Hazel**

* * *

Noodle's eyes dilated when she heard a low moan escape 2D, and he began to shake his head slowly. She sat up quickly, watching his face in shock as his eyes began to flutter open slowly, and she brought her hand to his face, brushing against the skin of his cheek and tangling her hands in his hair. His dark voids opened widely, but his vision was still clouded, and Noodle's mouth popped open, too surprised to come up with any words as he began to look around the room. "2D," she breathed, convulsing as she leaned closer to his face, studying him wearily. His eyes focused in her direction when she called his name, and she bit her lip, choking again. "2D-kun," she cried, "_Watashi ha_ _totemo kawakatta_!" She continued petting his hair as she spoke to him, her lips trembling, "I missed you… very much…" He looked to her, confused by the language fluttering off of her tongue, and struggling to register what was going on.

He blinked, staring blankly for a moment, and then he focused on the green of her eyes, his heart pounding furiously with both pain and longing. He tried lifting one of his arms, reaching for her, but he felt something tug at his skin, and his eyes grew wide as he turned his gaze to his arm. He yelped, reaching for the tube sticking out of his skin with his other hand, but Noodle grasped his wrist, and he trained his black voids on her, completely bewildered. "Do not touch, 2D-kun," she whispered, grinning at him tenderly, "Daijoubu da, koibito..." He swallowed, his mouth popping open for a moment as he took in her face. She sniffed, her body convulsing lightly as she gazed back at him. She couldn't believe he was awake right now… he was alive, and had come back to her. She was overjoyed, and he was feeling the same, but his pain and confusion balanced it out, making him seem impassive. When her body began to rattle with sobs, he frowned, taking his hand back from her and wrapping his free arm around her body, pulling her down to him. She cried, burying her face in his neck as more tears crawled down her face, and 2D began to stroke her back, trying to console her.

She lifted her head, looking down at 2D, smiling as his dark eyes met hers and cupping his face with her hand, brushing her thumb against his skin. He grinned back tiredly, and she leaned toward his face, grazing her lips against his. His longing took over right then and there. He had craved her presence for days, and kissed her back eagerly. When Noodle parted their lips after a moment, 2D trailed his hand up to her neck, and she gasped when he pulled her face back down to his, capturing her lips with a hushed groan. "M'not finished," he breathed, meshing his lips against hers. She grinned, enjoying his touch as he pulled on her lips. "I missed yew so much, Noodle," he whispered raggedly into her mouth, kissing her roughly. She shivered, closing her eyes as she moved her hands to his chest, concentrating on his lips against hers, tears streaming down each of their faces. After a few heated kisses, 2D began to roll towards Noodle, wanting to feel more of her against him, but the stretching of his body shot a fierce pain through his side and he howled with pain, breaking away from Noodle and lying flatly on his back. His eyes shut tightly as he clasped onto his side, fisting his shirt in his hand where his wound was, and he pushed his other hand into his head, a migraine making itself known. He let out a long moan, the hand on his shirt now moving up to join his other on his head, and he pressed against his temple, pain-filled tears building in his eyes. He looked to Noodle, his eyes squinted, and he could see the worry in her face. "'Et 'urts," he breathed, his breathing labored. She nodded, placing her hand on his face again and brushing against his skin tenderly. "Noodle," he choked, trying to get a proper breath and ignore the pain. She trained her eyes on his, and he continued, "I dun like t'is fing in me arm," he told her.

She grinned sadly, combing her fingers through his hair and kissing his forehead lightly. He grinned back, tangling his own hand into her hair, savoring the feeling. "I know you do not like it, 2D-kun," she spoke quietly, still grinning, "But you need it for a little while. I will take it out soon," she promised. He frowned, not the answer he'd been looking for, but if Noodle thought he needed it, then he wouldn't complain. She giggled shortly when his lips pouted, and she kissed him swiftly, enticing the singer to smile once more.

She bent over him, careful not to touch him as she reached for the orange pill bottle on the stand next to the bed. Once she curled her fingers around it, sitting back in her place, she popped the lid off, dropping a couple of the pills into her palm. She handed them to 2D, who took them with a grin, dropping them into his mouth and swallowing them dry. He coughed after a moment, staring at her again. "I really missed yew, love," he told her gently. "I dun know where I wos… buh awl I evah f'ought abou' wos seein yeh… I wos scared like, an' ih wos awful… buh t'en I felt yew again, an' I f'ought I wos gonna die… buh t'en I 'eard yo voice… an' I woke up," he smiled, reaching for her with the only arm he could. "I nevah f'ought I'd be so glad te feel pain again." She smiled, her lips trembling as she leaned over 2D, slumping against his body and curling into him. He hugged her close, his hand sneaking beneath her shirt to touch the skin of her back and rub her gently. She sighed, warm tears streaming down her face.

As she let the calm consume her for a moment, her thoughts began to race and collide with one another wildly, and once a simple word crossed her mind, she felt a fierce pain emerge. "2D-kun…" she breathed, her face twisting with agony. She didn't know how she was supposed to tell him, but she figured it would be best to not put it off. It would only hurt him more if she tried to hide it. And she knew he'd figure something was up eventually. He could read her all too well.

"Yeah, li'l Love," he whispered back to her, his eyes closed as he continued tracing circles on her back and grinning to himself. When she became quiet again, he opened his eyes, looking down to her quizzically. After a moment, she lifted her face from his chest, and pulled away from his body. She sat up, scooting away from him, and his face dropped, extending his arm toward her and gently holding onto one of her hands. She bowed her head, tears pouring down her face as she bared her teeth, staring blankly at the space in front of her. His brow scrunched when she didn't curl her own fingers around his hand, worried he had done something wrong. "S'everythin' awright, love," he questioned, his voice nervous, but the sadness in her face made him want to hold her again. She shook her head, her breath hitching as she shook with sobs, trying to hold them back. He hated seeing her so mournful.

She looked up to him, nothing but grief reflected in her eyes. "You will hate me…" Her words were almost silent. 2D took in a deep breath, frowning and shaking his head when he realised what she'd said.

2D furrowed his eyebrows, squeezing her hand. "Nevah," he promised. "How can yeh say tha', love? Yew know 'at I'll love yew no mattah whot," he told her, grinning sadly as her eyes met his, and her chest quaked with sobs. She bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly, and more tears slid down her face. He lifted his hand, brushing the wetness away from her cheek, and she looked at him carefully, studying him –the sincerity in his expression. How would he feel when he knew? She continued chewing on her lip, the dull ache in her stomach reminding her of their loss, but it was almost completely faded now, of course, she knew the emotional hurt would not fade any time in the near future, but maybe 2D would be understanding, and it wouldn't hurt so bad. "Love," he called for her attention, and she met his eyes warily. "Yew can tell me anyfink, Love," he spoke, cupping her face and gently caressing her damaged cheek.

She took a deep breath, and as the words bubbled to her lips, her face twisted with sadness again, and she began to sob once more. 2D took a hold of her wrist, tugging at her arm, trying to move her toward him, but she snatched her hand away, shaking her head ferociously. He grimaced, not understanding what was causing her such grief. She took in a shaken breath, fisting her hands and rubbing her eyes. She couldn't bear to meet 2D's gaze as she forced the words from her mouth. "I lost the baby," she finally spoke, closing her eyes as more tears slid down her face, irritating her eyes. 2D's mouth popped open, confusion painting his face thickly.

"Whot do yeh mean yew los' te baby, love? 'E's in yo tummy," he told her nervously, placing his hand on her stomach. She reached down, taking his hand in hers as she sucked in another breath, her body convulsing as she let out another sob. She trained her eyes on 2D, her eyes dancing on his face before settling on his eyes. "Ain't 'e," 2D asked, his voice taking on a childlike temper, his expression fearful. Noodle grimaced, the sorrow only growing more prominent as she took in 2D's confusion. As she continued to stare at him, 2D bit his lip, a tear crawling down his face, "Ain't 'e, Love?" He questioned again, his tone growing stressed. She realised that telling him this would probably make him that much sicker, and she grimaced, her face coated thickly in the wetness from her mourning and from guilt for possibly causing more harm to the singer. He watched her warily, still waiting for a response, and she gazed into his eyes intently. Slowly, carefully, she shook her head, and 2D's breath caught in his throat, tears sliding down his face as he closed his eyes and chewed on his lip.

"I'm so sorry, 2D." He heard her soft whisper, and he could feel as she began to shift, moving away from him. He opened his eyes, discovering that her back was now turned to him and she was inching towards the edge of the bed. Panicked, 2D began to roll toward her, but the tugging at his arm reminded him that he was stuck. He clenched his teeth, looking at the IV in his arm angrily. He reached toward it, determination burning in his black eyes.

Noodle's eyes grew wide when she heard 2D yelp, and flashed her gaze toward him, her feet hanging off the edge of the bed. She now saw him –he'd pulled the strong tape away from his arm. Now he took the IV, cautiously pulling it from under his skin, holding his breath as he did so. Once it was free, he dropped the needle with a shudder, and slowly, his eyes locked onto Noodle from where he lay, his expression somewhat dazed. Before she could register the emotions on his face, trying to think of some way to scold him for pulling out what could have potentially been his lifeline, he made a grab for her, ignoring her squeak as he curled his hands around her wrists and dragged her down to him roughly. The movement caused another sharp pain in his body, but he ignored it. "Come 'ere." She heard him breath, but she could have just imagined the words as he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her protectively. He tucked her head beneath his chin, pulling her against him tightly as they laid on their sides, and she could feel as his body quaked with tears. She could hear the choked breaths he took in, his face twisting with anger every so often as he cried, trying to hold back his sobs and comfort her. She could hardly respond. Wasn't he angry at her? Did he not see the shame in her eyes? Or did he? Was that why he was holding her now? "I'm…" he began, convulsing as he took in another breath. He swallowed back the tightness in his throat, "Hhh-Ih's okay, love… M'not angry at yew," he told her, hoping he'd guessed right and ultimately quell her fears. "M'sad, love, yeah," he choked, the grieving apparent in his tone, "But I have _yew_… Yo' awl I need…" His words drew more tears from her irritated eyes, and she bit her lip, a whimper escaping her throat as she buried her face against 2D's chest, winding her arms around his body and clinging to him desperately.

Of course, 2D knew he was angry, but not at Noodle for losing their baby. He wasn't angry at her, but the fact that she could ever let herself believe he would blame her for the loss of their child. Had he not been clear? Did she not believe he really loved her as he told her so? He bit his tongue, tasting the metallic tang of blood as his teeth cut into the pink appendage. He took in a deep breath, overcome by the great anguish he felt, multiplied by the guilt he felt for not being there for Noodle. So many times he'd left her when she had needed him the most, and he had promised to never do so again… He'd broken his promise. And now, they both had nothing but each other; no longer where the twined together because there was a child involved, but that had never been the reason for his life to have become so entangled in hers in the first place. He'd tangled himself in her because he had needed her, and now she was in just as much need of him… possibly more.

She only cried harder, burying her face further into him, and his arms grew tighter around her body. His body shook with the sobs he held in his throat, but he couldn't help letting a whimper escape from between his lips whenever Noodle's sobs grew audible. He felt empty now, though the child had never been a part of his own body as it had been a part of Noodle, he still felt the loss, and it tore him apart on the inside. He could only imagine the sorrow this was causing _her_.

After enduring a long moment of mourning, the both of them grew quiet, taking in their loss and letting it settle. "I am still sorry, 2D-kun," her voice pulled him back to the present, her warm breath pushing through the fabric of his shirt and brushing against his skin. He shuddered, hugging her close and breathing in the scent of her hair, letting it take over everything in his mind.

After a moment, he combed his fingers through her hair, pulling back as he took a shaken breath, filling his lungs. "'Et's not yo' fawlt, Noodle…" he told her gently, kissing her temple, relishing the feel of her skin against his lips. "'sides… Yew still weren't ready…" She pulled back, locking her eyes with his. He smiled affectionately. "Were yeh?" he finished. She bit her lip, shaking her head slowly as more tears shed from her eyes. He lifted his hand to her cheek, brushing his fingers beneath her eyes and smiling at her, memorizing each detail of her face.

"But... but I _wanted_ to," she spoke, her voice hushed. She lifted her hand to 2D's face, staring at him intently. He gazed at her for a moment, letting her words sink in before he took his hand from her face, winding it around her neck and pulling her face up to his, catching her lips with his own. She melted into him, hoping he would take her to a place _only he_ could, making her feel like the center of the universe, but neither of them could handle it right now. 2D moaned as his movements stretched out his wound again, pulling his face away with a gasp and closing his eyes tightly.

Noodle swallowed, feeling guilty for allowing 2D to strain himself. It was now she noticed just how much sweat 2D had built upon his body. He was burning up. She pulled back, unnoticed by 2D as she sat up and pushed him onto his back again. He opened his eyes now, worried she may leave him again. Instead, she was looking to the IV drip, taking 2D's arm in hers and reaching for the needle. Once he realised her intentions, he yanked his arm away with a grunt, shaking his head furiously. "_No_," he whined quietly, on the verge of more tears. She grimaced. She didn't know how else to take care of him, but maybe he didn't really need the IV drip just this moment –and she'd never get it back in him anyway with his being conscious. But at least him being alert meant that she knew he was alive and with her. With a sigh, she reached for his hand, interlacing their fingers. He let out a breath of relief, closing his eyes again.

"2D…" she whispered. She saw his face tighten, straining to hear her. When she was quiet, he opened his black voids, shifting his face to meet her eyes questioningly. She was staring right back at him, her face blank. But this face was not the expressionless mask she'd hidden behind when she'd first come home. No –now he could tell the difference. This blank face was plagued by multiples of emotions, gliding past her eyes and leaving her expression as a portrait for every one. It was a poker face. She knew they both needed something else to think about besides their anguish, and this was all she could come up with. He parted his lips, ready to ask what she needed, but she finally began to speak once more. "I'm going to get you away from here," she told him, the emotion behind her voice indiscernible. He closed his mouth, his eyes growing wide. He tried to read her face, but everything was all mixed up and his medication was finally starting to kick in. She could see the confusion, so she tried to answer him. "You'll die if you stay here," she told him, petting his hair tenderly, "I'm going to get you away from here..."

He swallowed, not trusting his own ears. "Hh-how?" He asked, doubt and fear thickly heard in his words. He jumped when he heard their lighthouse door open roughly, looking towards the stairs. Quickly, his gaze flashed to her once more.

She grinned understandingly, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. "I will tell you later," she promised.

"Baby-girl," Russel voice boomed from downstairs, now coming up. "Got us some food down here... How's 'D doin?" They heard him question. Noodle looked down to the singer, a smile on her face. He grinned back sheepishly, wondering why he felt the need to do so.

"See for yourself, Russel-sama," she spoke back to the drummer. Now at the top of the steps, he seemed frozen in place once he discovered 2D now staring back at him nervously. He couldn't remember why just this moment, but the presence of the drummer scared him as much as the whale.

Russel grinned, approaching the two nestled on the bed. "Ey, man. How yeh been?" The genuine concern the drummer displayed gave 2D a sense of comfort, surprising him somewhat.

He let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, and smiled back, letting out a low chuckle. "Been bettah, Russ, but fanks."

The drummer chuckled as well. "Yeah, guess so, huh? …Ya hungry, man? You been out fo' days," he offered. 2D looked to Noodle now. Had he missed something? 2D understood why Russel had been tolerant of him straight after he had been shot, but now there was absolutely nothing. Noodle giggled, reading his bewildered expression thoroughly.

2D swallowed, "Um… no fanks, Russ… De f'ought o' food a'tually sounds… well, nauseating," he answered, unsure of his words. Noodle and Russel both laughed now, and 2D let his lips curl into a smirk, glad to lighten the solemn mood. He looked to Noodle again, gazing at her lovingly. She pecked his cheek, and the singer grew nervous again. He took her hand in his, stroking her skin with his fingers. "M'actually right well knackered, love," he told her, and she saw fear flash in his eyes again. She placed her hand on his face, now realising everything about him made her seem tiny. She shook the thought out of her head.

"You can sleep, 2D-kun… You need to rest," she spoke. "It will be okay," she promised. He nodded, trusting her judgment. She trained her eyes on Russel, her poker face in place, hiding from 2D as she spoke, "Can I talk to you, Russel-sama?" She requested. Russel looked confused, as well as 2D, but neither spoke. "I need to make some… decisions," she told him. He gave a slow nod, and she moved from her place next to 2D, the drummer now moving down the steps once more. The singer looked hurt when she escaped his grasp, and once Noodle stood to her feet, he realised he would be alone again.

He lurched forward, yelping and slumping down on his back, his head hitting the pillow as he grasped his side in pain. Noodle rushed toward him, wide eyed as she brushed her hands through his hair. "I dun want yew te leave me again," he cried, hissing with pain again.

She leaned forward, kissing his lips gently, "I'll be right downstairs, 2D-kun," she assured him. "Just take a nap, okay? I won't leave you." He stared at her for seconds before allowing his head to give a nod, and she grinned at him wistfully, kissing his lips once more. Her face twisted with sadness as she parted her lips from his, a tear gliding down her cheek, and she kissed him once more, letting her lips linger on his for a moment longer. They both sighed as she pulled away, and she took 2D's hand, smiling at him as her singer offered a grin to her, and then slowly, she turned, unwilling to break their eye contact, but forced to once she reach the stairs, and then she followed after Russel downstairs. 2D stared after her, a frown on his face, and once he could no longer see her head bobbing as she moved down the steps, he sighed, staring at the ceiling, tears misting in his eyes as he thought about what Noodle had revealed earlier. He wasn't going to be a father…

Noodle sat next to Russel, absentmindedly stuffing food into her mouth as her mind wandered upstairs, hoping 2D wasn't too distressed. "What's up, baby-girl?" His voice made her cringe, and she placed her food down on her plate, resting her hands on her legs as she sighed.

She shook her head, swallowing the tightness in her throat, the tension growing thick in the air as she tried to find a way to explain this without making her adopted-father feel as though she'd not been considering him in her decisions. Leaving him would hurt her greatly, but losing 2D would kill her. She took a deep breath, holding back her choked sobs, and Russel placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing her lightly. "Russel," she spoke firmly, yet her voice was soft. "You and I both know 2D is going to die here," she looked up to the drummer, her eyes red with tears, sorrow painting her every feature. He sighed, knowing where this was headed, but not quiet understanding the full extent of Noodle's intentions. He braced himself as she took another breath. "He cannot be here –it's killing him. And if he dies, so do I… Maybe not physically, but you know what I mean." She paused, and he nodded. "He needs a doctor, and I do as well," she quivered, biting her lip. "He will not make it another few days," she breathed, tears streaming down her face.

"I know, baby-girl," he spoke, pulling her into his side and rubbing her arm comfortingly. "We all need ta get outta here…" he breathed, and she nodded furiously. He took another exasperated breath, "But you can't go anywhere. We's stuck, an' you know Muds won't be easy. Even if you do get 'D to a hospital, Muds is jus' gonna drag you all right back here," he told her, his shoulders hunching.

"Murdoc doesn't have to know," she whispered. Russel's milky white eyes opened widely, and he stared down at the guitarist, eyeing her curiously. "I know someone who could get us away from here… and they could be here very soon…" she allowed her words to trail off, giving Russel time to mull her words over in his head.

"I don't know if dat's a good idea, baby-girl," he began. "I mean, Muds'll just track you down –an' you know how he gets when he's angry."

Noodle's face grew ferocious now, and Russel had to compose himself as she bared her teeth, staring at the floor angrily. "He will not find out," she spoke darkly, but then her expression grew somber –mournful once more. "Besides, I have a chance, and I refuse to waste it. Do you not believe, even with _the world_ as my opposition, that I should take _every chance_ I get to save 2D-kun? Would _you _not take every chance _you_ received to save _me_, if need be, Russel-sama?" He looked like he wanted to inquire, but he kept his lips sealed tightly, giving a simple nod. "I know it will be hard, and it will be scary… but I have a chance, and it's the only option I've got," she breathed, slowly breaking down further as piles upon piles of this life she'd known here pressed down upon her. Everything she'd thought was okay was building itself against her, and tearing her world apart, and now that she'd found an escape, she was set on pursuing it. As far as she was concerned, it was her only option.

"I undastand, baby-girl," he told her, taking her hand in his and squeezing her tightly. "But you know I ain't goin' wit' you," he spoke, as if he'd not expected the confused look on her face. "Someone needs ta be here afta you's gone. And besides, Muds'll notice if _I'm _gone. Not so much if you an' D is, cos he hardly sees you two lately anyways," he chuckled humourlessly. "He'll notice eventually, but at least I can buy you two some time ta settle down some place, or at least get 'D back ta health."

Her lips trembled, and she hugged him tightly. "Are you sure, Russel-sama?" She asked hesitantly, worried that she may be hurting him and he may feel as though she were abandoning him again.

"More than sure, baby-girl," he spoke confidently. "Muds needs someone ta watch afta him n'eways… An' it's not like I won't see you again," he told her, "You know that it ain't goodbye. Just a 'see ya round'…" She nodded, saddened by the hint of sorrow she could hear in his voice. She'd never heard Russel sound sad before. She looked up, kissing his cheek chastely and then hugged herself around him again. He chuckled, hugging her back, "Jus' remembah ta say 'bye' befo' you leave, a'ight," he chastised her lightly. She grinned, nodding. After a moment, he pushed her away, smirking at her bewildered expression. "Well? Muds 's still hungover. Dis'd be da only time ya have ta go an' call whoevah you's gonna call, baby-girl," he advised. Noodle grinned once more, standing to her feet. She froze for a moment, and Russel grimaced, but they both chuckled when they heard 2D's light snores echoing down from her bedroom. "I'll watch 'im," he told her.

With one last nod, and a small smile, Noodle turned, swiftly gliding out of her lighthouse and then jogging up to the beach entrance, smiling widely as she gazed at the ring placed upon her finger. Once inside the lift, she bounced from foot to foot as she waiting for the agonizingly slow beast to climb up to the study, and the ride seemed to only drag on longer with each passing second. She longed to go back to 2D and crawl into his arms, but the knowledge that their escape depended on her right now outweighed both her fears and her craving for his touch. This was just one decision; one decision that would drastically alter their world, and forever change them. This decision she made right here, right now, could forever define her and her future. But the only other future before her was one without 2D standing beside her, and she would die if she were forced into that reality.

She dove out the lift once it opened for her, sneaking through the study, her movements minute and thought out well before she made them, but though the caution wasn't needed, it gave her a sense of security. She flinched as she pulled out a specific book, and the bookshelf slid out of its place, revealing the staircase the led down to Murdoc's secret room. She strode down the steps quickly, becoming more confused the further down she moved, wondering if there was an end to them at all, but eventually she'd gotten to the bottom. She had heard from 2D once before that Murdoc used to use the lighthouse as a sort of broadcasting station before she'd arrived, but when she had come, the bassist moved his equipment here. She studied everything in the room carefully, and found what looked to be a dial to a sort of phone. She slid the ring off her finger, turning it until she could see the numbers etched on the inside of the ring. She dialed the numbers as she read them, sighing with relief when a small light made itself known on her ring, glowing dimly as it gave off its signal.

_I break down, fear is sinking in  
The cold comes, racing through my skin  
Searching for a way to get to you  
Through the storm you..._

_Go, giving up your home_  
_Go, leaving all you've known_  
_You are not alone_

_With arms up, stretched into the sky_  
_With eyes like echoes in the night_  
_Hiding from the hell that you've been through_  
_Silent one, you..._

_Go, giving up your home_  
_Go, leaving all you've known_  
_You go, giving up your home_  
_Go, leaving all you've known_  
_You are not alone_

_You go, giving up your home_  
_Go, leaving all you've known_

_You go, giving up your home_  
_Go, you are not unknown_  
_You are not alone_  
_You are not unknown_  
_You are not alone_

Linkin Park – Not Alone

* * *

**Ooooh O.o What's gonna happen next? Those of you who pay attention should know ^.^ Maybe…**

**Anyhow, again, I appreciate all the support I've gotten so far, and I apologize to everyone who's waiting to hear from me. I'll get to you soon, but my mind is going haywire and I'm about to have a total meltdown, figuratively speaking, lol**


	40. Empire Ants

**A/N**

The Hazel-Eyed Angel:

**I know I've been absent for quite a bit of time, and I explained what had happened on DeviantArt, so I'll post that explanation again here:**

"Okay... I know I've been absent for months, but I got really caught up with life -in general.  
I'm missing my family in Germany, and I'm still training to hopefully become a SERE specialist for the US Air Force.  
Anyhow, that's all good, but I've been set back since I'm ONE QUARTER OF AN INCH under the 4 FOOT TEN height minimum... I know right :/  
I need a waiver for that, and a couple medical records to prove it has nothing to do with my health, and after I'm all set to enter the Delayed Entry Program which is when I get to swear in for the first time X) and hopefully I'll be in BT by May of 2012 to make it for the SERE training that summer in July.  
But... Right now I feel like a bum cos I need a job, which I think I may have a temporary one soon at a pumpkin patch -which is awesome cos then all the rides are free for me O.o... I'm still a child on the inside ^.^ - and then working the christmas tree... place, thing, whatever it's called… up until Christmas and then hopefully everything goes uphill from there..."

**Along with that, I had started writing the next chappie months back, but when I reread it recently, I thought it atrocious, and decided to start from scratch with it. Hopefully it turned out all right.**

**For those of you who don't know already, I've finally done up a picture of the adorable Kazuno, and I encourage you guys to make your own art of her and my story. I lurvs 'et X) Seriously, all I've seen is really wonderful.**

**Here's Kazuno: **the-axe-princess . deviantart . com/#/d4d6ntf

**-remember to remove those spaces ;)**

**I also informed some on DeviantArt of this:**

**I'll be having my friend edit this chapter, and do whatever he wishes with it, then he'll post it for me, since I've given him my account info.  
Few of you may know him. He's Mutilated Seraph from fanfiction ... or some variation of that name. M'not exactly sure.  
Basically, he goes by the name "Chris" on the website, and he may make a few changes to my writing. Some of the speech may be a slight bit different, specifically 2D's when Chris gets through with it, so hopefully no one is too shocked by that, though I'm not worried about Noodle's speech.  
He's a tart...**

**I was going to post a thank you list on this chapter for everyone who's supported me, but that would take quite a while and I know most of you are eager for what comes next. And this is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far as well. I hope you all enjoy it, since I've been holding out on you for so long. It may be longer when Chris is done though.**

**I'll do a list for the next chapter though :)**

**I love all you guys, and thank you once again.**

**~Hazel**

* * *

Editor's note:

**Hopefully I did a good job, and nobody hates me :S**

**Let me know if I missed anything, would you?**

–**Chris**

_Here we go… come with me… there's a world out there that we should see –Take my hand… close your eyes… With you right here, I'm a rocketeer –Let's fly…_

The cold wind blew across the island, leaving an achingly sensual scent in the air, temporarily dimming the thick smell of rot from the various undesirables that scattered about and within the dreadful island known as Plastic Beach. The daunting breath of the earth brought with it silvery wisps of fluff in the sky, undetectable to any eye in the darkness of the brazen new moon, hiding in its own lonely shadow. A beautiful night indeed, momentarily lulling the constant sense of impending doom that was associated with anyone on the malicious island. And it was also unsurprising that it caused trouble for its inhabitants. One hungover, another now asleep just minutes after one had bade farewell. The one who'd bade farewell was an insomniac, but needed to be awake and on alert anyhow, their mind set on another, the fourth inhabitant… who was dying as she prowled through the bowels of the island, flinching as the lift came to a still on her floor, granting her passage into its shaft. There was no denying the gravity of her situation, doomed should she fail. She'd never felt so helpless in a frightfully long while.

Unaware to the island, but sensed by the lurking young woman, a vehicle was slicing through the sky, nearing its destination, it would be arriving some time about the hour, and now it was about midnight, and the clouds had just parted, and the stars were glittering upon the surface of the ocean, but it went unnoticed as the lift carried it precious cargo to her destination. She could feel her time waning, the decision she'd made now forcing its consequence, unsure if this would bring her heartache or peace, but certain she could go on, as long as the one she'd left slumbering and dying was to live on because of it. They'd been as one what seemed like a short time, but also a lifetime to her, and yet, she still couldn't help but to let her fears consume her. She's been all he'd had since he'd been on the island –the one he'd waited for and dreamed of coming home, but never hoped to claim as his own because he thought it wasn't possible. But the young girl. She couldn't keep her doubts at bay. She'd been all he'd had for ages. When they were away, when they were free, would he walk away? And would she be able to look the other way as he made his choice? She was all he had, but what would happen when he had the world at his fingers once more. She knew women would melt at his feet, though he wasn't the best looking man, rugged and aged, and damaged and tired. He wasn't a sight, but he'd never needed looks since he was famous now. That was all the excuse any woman needed to find him attractive, but he was so much more than that to this girl.

Noodle loved him with all of her being, and she would die to save him- fight to her very last breath. He deserved that from her, after all the pain and frustration she'd caused him. She'd bear his children, give him her all, everything he needed, even if it meant it wasn't her he wanted any longer. It would break her, but she'd do it for him. She'd given him everything already, both body and soul. And now, he needed her to keep him alive, and she was in the midst of that battle. Of course, she thought to herself she could have always just tried a little harder to keep him alive herself, and stayed on the island. It was possible, she believed. She'd crossed this path of her thoughts many times, moments before she'd sent out the call of her ring, which beaconed to the passengers of the plane approaching Point Nemo. She could have decided not to call them, and she had considered it. By reaching for help, she could save his life, but end up losing him to the world when she freed him. That's why she'd pondered keeping them here, and trying to nurse him herself. She'd almost not called them. The darkness of her tainted mind pled and begged her not to reach out to their escape, but she'd forced the decision. She would never chance his life like that. He was too important to her. If he died, so did she. But if he lived and left, she would die still. But she was okay with that, and so she had made the decision, and the time was upon her.

Everything was in place in this dark moment. Down in the lighthouse, at an edge of the island, the singer slumbered, and unbeknownst to him, his possessions had been packed neat and tidy, save for many of his instruments which would not be able to join him on his journey. Of course, he wouldn't have wanted to take them anyway, as they would only become more unneeded things he would have to lug around with him, which is why it was decided without him to leave all his instruments but his favourite keyboard, and of course his melodica. Aside his own belongings sat another's. Noodle had packed both hers and 2D's things, but only what would fit in her luggage bags. Now she was off to tie one more end after having said her goodbyes to Russel and left him to bed. She'd put this last chore off until now, saving it for what she'd hoped to be the very last event before she joined the singer, and waited for their final moment on the island, yet he had no idea this was the case. 2D had been sleeping since Noodle had activated the little ring on her tiny finger. She was pretty certain he would not be very happy about it. She knew it would stress him out, and he would be worried and scared, but so was she. And she also realised that they didn't have the choice anymore. Destiny was shoving her cold fist into the mix and forcing her way into their lives, and one could only hope that Destiny knew what she was doing.

This was just one chance, and Noodle took just one more deep breath before she remembered where she was in this time, in this place. She was just outside the Master Bedroom, its only occupant sleeping restlessly, tossing and tumbling in his sheets among his dreadfully ridiculous hat collection, whispering dirty nothings to his pillow, which he clung to tightly against his chest. Murdoc was typically a deep sleeper, especially in his current drunken stupor, and yet, Noodle could not chance that he would awaken at the sound of a plane's engine. She opened the door to his room cautiously, but quickly to avoid any annoying squeak. She snaked through his bedroom, cursing silently when her foot jabbed into an unidentifiable object, too dark to see in the blackened room. Noodle bit onto her lip, her eyes wary of the man on the bed. She could make out his shadow, a thick hatred burning in her gut for him, and she swallowed back the acid crawling up her throat, making her slightly uncomfortable. But though she felt a strong disdain for the fool, try as she might, she could never fully hate this man, though she felt no regret in trying to kill him. He'd helped to raise her, guided her through her life, even offered her an escape when she had so desperately needed it many a year ago, but now, he was the only thing standing between her and a new, free life. She couldn't risk him awakening in this, her final hour on this godforsaken land, and so she came with a plan, and bottle in her grasp. She approached him with deliberate steps, fumbling with the cloth in her jean's pocket, pulling it free as she took up the bottle in her other hand, now almost empty from recent events she'd rather forget.

Noodle poured the last of the chloroform into the cloth, soaking it thoroughly and becoming anxious as Murdoc snorted, though his slumbering went on. She felt the need to bolt, then shook her head, a bit upset that once upon a time she would never have thought to run from any situation that frightened her. Fighting had always been her first instinct, but that was before Hell had snatched her from the mortal world. She composed herself, a familiar poker face erupting instantly as she hovered over him. If she held the cloth over his face, perhaps left it there, he would never awaken again, and she would never have to fear his wrath upon 2D again. She knew, as well as Murdoc himself, that he did care for the singer's well being, simply for the band's sake, but he was fully convinced that 2D would recover, and nothing would change his mind until 2D was dead. He was just a stubborn man, set in his ways, blind to the chaos around him, and Noodle could end him right here, right now. But though she had been tainted, her heart would never allow it. She placed the cloth over his face, clamping it over his mouth with both hands, scrunching her face, perspiration quickly building over as he struggled for breath in his sleep, but seconds later, he slumped even deeper into the abyss of what was an already frightfully deep sleep. She contemplated walking away and leaving the cloth on his face once more, but she fought it away, removing the cloth with a sigh, a tear ran free, glistening in the starlight on her damaged cheek as she looked down at the unconscious man. How she loved him so. And yet hated him fiercely. He was part of her family, and nothing could break that; she was forever tied with him as part of her, as she was with Russel. She knew Murdoc meant well, and was simply fearful of the band breaking up, of 2D running away, because it seemed like then he would have nothing. The band was everything to him, and that meant that no one, like 2D, who would flee if given the chance, could ever be allowed off the island unless it was a matter of life and death, but he was blind, and couldn't see that was the situation 2D was in right now. He was just a man.

After a moment or so to compose herself, Noodle dropped the now empty bottle, kicking it beneath Murdoc's bed and wincing when she heard the audible _clank_ of it pummeling into the last few bottles of rum Murdoc had stowed away. She rolled the cloth into a tight ball, fisting it in her hand as she looked around, making out the shape of a trash bin, and then looking over to the piles of boxes at the corner of the room. Without another thought, she threw the cloth toward the many cardboard beasts, satisfied that it would lay hidden for some time. She looked out the large bay window, her eyes squinting as she studied the subtle flicker of the few visible stars, her being reaching out to them. The sky had always been a place of peace, of rest for her, and made her feel innocent and new once more. The very place she would be kissing as she sliced through the air in her escape. The place where she had touched many times in her childhood, with her cherished windmill… and the very place that she had died. When one last breath, she rubbed her ruined cheek, and turned, with a single glance over her shoulder, looking back to Murdoc with her eyes now adjusting to the darkness. When would he know?

With grace that only she could allure, she glided out of the bedroom, sighing a breath of relief when an obnoxious snore started up as she closed the door behind her, then slunk to the lift, grateful that it opened for her immediately and allowed her passage. She rode it silently to the beach entrance, a pallid-skinned, impassive expression on her tired face, the bruising beneath her sleep-deprived eyes darker than usual. She looked herself over as she waited for the slow trip down the depths of the island's bowels to end. Her cuts that danced upon her arms were fading, and it seemed pleasing to her. They weren't becoming new scars as she'd feared, and her old ones were fairly blended with her skin. But the few scars on her back were slightly more visible. And now, after all these years, she'd finally come to the conclusion that the bruise on her face wasn't actually a bruise at all, but a permanent abrasion, forever marking her, reminding her of what she had faced, the darkness she had endured, and the journey she had made from then to now. It was truly her badge of honour, and it was coming to light to her now, and didn't bother her as it used to. Of course, she knew she would never feel that way if 2D hadn't put it in perspective for her, and as she creeped out the beach entrance, making her way to her lighthouse slowly, she felt her heart racing, as if it knew she would be seeing his face again soon, even if he was asleep. She grinned slightly as each of her feet hit the stairs as she made her way down them, knowing that he would be safe soon, but he wouldn't be too delighted about the prospect of being admitted to a hospital.

The breeze had now grown a slight warmth, and as it showered Noodle in its breath, the initial chill of it made her shiver, but she felt grand once her skin registered the warmth that it brought to her. A few precious steps to go and Noodle froze, glancing out into the sky, wondering if they'd be arriving soon. She had everything to lose if they didn't. Another breath, she moved on, entering the lighthouse, taking in the familiarity and comfort of this place, now bathed in the scent of the man she adored. She journeyed to her bathroom, stripping her clothes as she went along, folding them neatly in her arms and closing the door behind her as she readied herself. She didn't understand why, but she felt the need to clean herself, and now seemed as good a time as any, and so she ran the water of the shower, brushing through her messy hair as she waited for the water to come to a pleasing temperature. She would need to cut it again soon, though it was still quite short, and 2D may do with a good trim for his blue mane as well, but for now, she focused on cleaning herself. She stepped into the water eagerly, lathering her hair immediately with shampoos, and her body with gentle soaps, scrubbing her pale skin clean. The feel of her stomach and ribs, now soft with flesh, made her smile. How beautiful her body was becoming. She'd never noticed before, but she could still make out the outline of her bones beneath the skin.

Once again, she focused on her hair, rinsing it out, then wringing it tightly as she shut off the water, trying to free as much of the water from her strands before she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped herself tightly in a towel, using another to dry her hair as best she could. Once satisfied, she combed through her hair again, dressing back into her previous wear, a small t-shirt and flexible jeans, being her other clothes were all packed and she didn't want to dig for them. This night seemed out of place, she sensed as she made her way out if the bathroom. Everything was ominously quiet and still, yet nothing had been done yet. She tried to shake the feeling off, knowing there was nothing to worry over but the man in her bed. She had cleaned and dressed his wounds earlier, before the sun set. Seeing his red and enflamed skin made her feel horridly guilty, and though his head was hot with fever, his skin, especially around his wound was ice-cold. He was pale and listless, his dreaming anything but peaceful.

At the top of the stairway, Noodle froze once she noticed a pair of dark eyes fixed on her. He smiled warmly, the skin around his eyes crinkling, and she grinned back halfheartedly. "What are you doing awake so late, 2D-kun?" She whispered, walking further into the dimly lit room.

"Oh, yew know… sick an' all," he answered her, his voice low and rough. After pausing to cough, his face fell, and he studied her carefully. "Did yew stick tha' IV in me arm again?" He asked quietly. Noodle swallowed, her hands making questionable movements in front of her body before she sighed, and gave him a nod. He nodded in return, letting out a breath he'd held waiting for her answer. "I figured as much… I didn' wanna look meself… buh I cou' feel ih," he explained with a slight frown.

"I hung the bag lower… so that you could move your arm more… …I'm sorry, 2D," Noodle apologised.

"No need, Love," he smiled sheepishly, "I know yo' only lookin' ou' fo' me." She grinned tiredly again, thankful for his dismissive attitude. "Come on, Love," he told her, watching her expectantly, and she looked at him questioningly. "S'cold over 'ere yeh know, yeah?" She sucked in her bottom lip, chewing on it as she inched her way over to him, moving around the bed, and then crawling onto the tops of the covers, into his open arms. He wrapped her close to him, sighing as her warmth met his cold skin, and she rested her cheek against his chest, curling against his body. "Yew smell nice," he commented, taking in her fresh scent. She wrinkled her nose, blushing softly.

"You need a bath," she whispered back. He gave a throaty chuckle, combing through her hair delicately with his rough fingers.

"S'pose so? I fink I need a lot o' fings… Like a shave… an' m'real thirsty like, too, buh m'afraid if I drink summink, me stomach won' be so 'appy tha' ih ain' food…" He rambled on. "When's fe las' time I ate, Love? B'fo I got shot? How long's ih been?" He asked her curiously. She held up her fingers, one at a time, curling the last finger up and down meaningfully. "About four days, huh?" She nodded into his chest. After a moment of silence, 2D traced his fingers along the exposed skin of Noodle's arm, content with the presence of her being with him. "How are yew feelin, Love?" She shifted against him, resting her arm over his body, reaching for his free arm, petting the tape on his skin gently, where the IV was tucked beneath his skin, then with a sigh she traced down to his hand, twining her fingers with his. He gave a small grin with this gesture, leaning forward to kiss the crown of her head.

She was quiet for another moment before her eyes shifted, locking onto his face; he was waiting patiently for her. "Better… better than you, I suppose," she spoke quietly, a faux grin meeting her lips. He sighed, gently stealing his hand back from her and placing it upon her face, rolling over to face her and cupping her cheek. He grunted quietly, mentally cursing as a pain shot through his body, but he quickly composed himself, focusing on the woman curled into him.

"Yew know tha's not whot I wos askin, Love," he admonished with a serious face, not finding humour in the situation, which was what she had feared. She avoided his gaze, staring out at nothing, a tear rolling down her cheek as she bit her lips painfully. He now moved his hand to her stomach, letting it creep beneath her shirt and rub her tenderly. "How are yew feelin, Noodle?" He pressed her gently. She shook her head, choking on a sob as she fought to hold it back, and 2D pulled her against him tightly, wincing with the pain it brought to his body, but determined to ignore it. "I know, Love… I know…" He cooed. "It'll be awright. I promise." His words were sincere and honest, and as she buried her face into his chest, trying to hold herself together, Noodle tried desperately to allow him to console her. She shivered beneath his touch when he began to run his fingers through her hair and down the nape of her neck, following the path midway down her back before drifting upwards once more in an unending cycle. As she relaxed in his arms, 2D moved his hand, wiping away the wetness from her face with loving fingers, allowing them to linger on her skin, and once she looked up to him, he bent toward her, laying a tender kiss just below her hairline. "We'll be awright," he continued quietly, speaking only to her, with his lips brushing against the skin her head. "My li'l Japanese baby," he crooned with a smirk. She couldn't help the blush that painted her cheeks a deep scarlet with this comment, and she looked up to him again, his dark eyes trapping her green ones with his. "Can I ask yew summink?" He asked abruptly.

Noodle blinked after a moment, arching her eyebrow curiously. After a minute or so of silence, she eyed him quizzically. He was looking down at her with a calm grin, and she took in a weary breath, "Were you not going to ask me a question, 2D-kun?" She asked him quietly, shifted her body to move her face closer to his so she could rest her head against his neck.

"Yew never answered _me first_ question," he spoke with a smile in his voice.

"Which was?" She pulled back slightly to look at his face. Had she not heard it? Or had he forgotten to ask?

He took a breath, making an odd face. "I asked f'I could ask yew a question, an' yew didn' say yes o' no," he answered simply, fighting the urge to smirk. She opened her mouth to make a remark, her brow furrowing, but closed her lips again slowly, finding herself rarely dumbfounded. He chuckled at her expression. "S'awright, Love. I awready forgot me question any'ow," he told her with a grin.

"Gomen, 2D-kun," she apologised, curling against him closely once more.

"Ih wosn' impor'an anyways I'm sure, Love," he spoke with a low voice, coughing as he began to brush through her hair again. She closed her eyes for the time he caressed her hair and neck, nuzzling her face against his neck. She wondered just what exactly it was they were going to do when they were gone. Were they just supposed to hide forever, on the run until Murdoc finally gave up? She didn't think he would ever give up, honestly. But if they came to a point where they didn't need to worry about hiding, what were they supposed to do then? Their lives had always been anything but normal, and settling down some place, bunkering into society, whether she and 2D were together or not, seemed terribly dull. She didn't think she could cope with an average, domestic life, but as these strange new thoughts drifted through her currently disorganised mind, she made a sort of discovery: the past time on the island had sort of been like that, aside from all the chaos, but when it was just her and 2D, that's what it seemed to have been… Still, she didn't want to have an average life once she made a new path for herself, but her life had never been average since the moment she was born.

Noodle was suddenly drawn to the present when she felt the warm press of 2D's feverish lips pressed against the crown of her head, breathing her in deeply. "Yew still awake, Noodle?" He whispered into her hair. He felt her nod against him, and he took a moment to continue speaking to her. "…Do yew 'ear tha'?" He asked, focusing on his ears and trying to figure out which direction he was hearing the noise from.

"Hear what?" She questioned, pulling back as his head began to shift, looking in the direction he was sure he'd heard something. Maybe he was just imagining it. He was sick after all. "What is it, 2D-kun," she asked again, and hint of worry in her tone.

He licked his lips before looking back to her. "I dunno," he murmured, looking back in the direction of the noise, staring at nothing in particular. "Buh… I fink…" As the noise grew louder, so did his eyes grow wider, and he matched this noise to one he'd heard before. "S'Murdoc goin' on a trip again?" Noodle cocked her head to the side, utterly confused, but suddenly she was looking the same direction as 2D, now noticing what he did, and her eyes dilated. "Tha' noise?" He looked to her, and their eyes met, "'as a plane, isn' ih?"

Noodle began to breathe heavily, looking to 2D with worried eyes. "I… I don't know," she whispered. "But…" She sat up abruptly when the muffled roar grew louder, but 2D's yelp made her wince, and she leaned down to him, brushing her hair out of her face. She place her hand upon his face, brushing her fingers up through his hair gently and laying a tender kiss upon his cheek, "Gomen, 2D-kun." He shook his head, now grasping his side, and she heard a mumbled '_fine_' but most of his words were incoherent. She looked around again, growing anxious. "2D –I'll be right back, okay?" When he gave a strained nod, she seemed to instantly disappear from his side, and moments later, he heard their door slam shut. 2D let out a heavy burst of air, rolling onto his back and biting his lip, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face. Just what exactly had it been that had gotten Noodle so worked up? It was just Murdoc's plane. He was certain of it.

Noodle's petite form raced toward the jetty, nearly leaping with every stride she took, her heart pounding furiously against her ribcage as she bounded closer to the noise, shielding her eyes from the blazing lights illuminating the plastic ground from which the vehicle faced. She saw one dark figure climb out from the opened hatch of the plane, hopping out and seeming to examine the now parked air-capable craft, then fasten something to the jetty. When the lights faded dramatically, especially against the deep, dark background of midnight, Noodle had to skid to a stop, nearly tripping over her own feet as her pupils tried to readjust. Slower than before, she now began walking slowly since she'd come so close, watching the rudders of the plane as they sliced through the air, though the craft was unmoving. She realised she wouldn't recognise any of the men aboard, seeing as Connor had said that he'd be waiting for her if she ever called for help, but this man she could now see didn't seem like he would be helping any. He just wandered around the jetty, checking the plane over, but he immediately moved to the hatch after a moment when he heard someone signal for him. A somewhat offended expression grew on Noodle's face when he completely ignored her, taking a leather bag from another's hand as they made their way out of the plane. Still standing just off of the wooden jetty, on the plastic ground, Noodle could see as this new man brushed his hand through his thick brown hair when he hopped onto the wood of the jetty, offering a nod to the man whom ignored Noodle, then retrieved his bag from the man as they exchanged a handshake.

Once the brown-haired man turned on his heel, he froze in shock, his bag slipping from his grasp to the ground, but his surprise instantly melted when he realised just who this young beauty was, giving her a warm smile. "Bonnie-lass," he spoke excitedly. She jumped at the sound of his voice, her mouth popping open once she realised her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "I thought I told yeh ta promise yeh wouldn' use that ring," he chastised her with a devilish smirk.

"Connor," she gasped, tears streaming down her eyes as she ran for him, arms spread as she crashed into his chest, and he huffed upon the impact, his eyebrows furrowing as she began to shake. He immediately moved his hands to her shoulders, pulling her away from his body to have a look at her, but when he saw the smile upon her face as she looked up to him, he smiled back, realising they were seemingly happy tears, and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I missed you," she breathed against his suit jacket.

"Oh, I missed you too, Lass," he mumbled audibly, pulling her away from him again and holding her face in his hands. He bent down, laying a chaste kiss upon her soft lips before he continued. "I know it's only been a month or so, but 'et feels like ages, huh?" She nodded, grinning again. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, studying her face carefully. She seemed different. Very different, and though her face was pale and tired, he could still see a slight glow beneath her skin. "Lass," he began, swallowing, a twinkle in his chocolate eyes shining brightly, "I know it's not exactly me place… but… are you pregnant?" The consequence of his curiosity was instant as Noodle's face melted from joy to horror, her face twisting with agony as her eyes began to sting, shameful tears erupting from her green eyes. With a choked sob, Noodle crashed into Connor's body once more, clinging to him desperately. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lass," he spoke quickly, "I didn't mean anythin'. Honest… I just…" he took a deep breath, resting his hand on the back of her neck. "So… is this why you called? Are you planning on getting rid of it?" Again, Noodle only sobbed harder, but Connor grew more confused when Noodle shook her head against his chest. "You're not expecting, then?" He asked, shifting Noodle to wipe the fallen tears from her face.

"No, Connor," she spoke with a hiccup, rubbing her cheek with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath, her eyes far away, staring at nothing. "I _was_ pregnant…" she whispered. She could feel Connor sigh, squeezing her lightly.

"I'm sorry, Lass," he apoligised in understanding. "I shouldn' o' said anythin'…" Noodle shook her head again, taking in a shaky lungful of air. "So we need to get you to the hospital. Have yeh looked at," he concluded. She looked up at him with anxious eyes, pulling away from him. He watched her as she wiped the wetness from her face away. "What've yeh been up to, lass," Connor asked curiously, trying to get her mind off of her most recent spell. He began looking around the putrid landscape, his nose wrinkling every now and then from the unpleasant odors.

"Um…" Noodle let out a sigh, now feeling a slight bit better once more. She began looking around as well. She didn't often try and memorise anything about this place. She never wanted to remember it, and hoped it would become a memory that faded quickly, maybe even forgotten. She focused on Connor again, "Not much… there's not a whole lot to do on a landfill like this…" He nodded in agreement. "But…" He trained his eyes on her, listening carefully with her slight change in tone. "A few days ago… there was an incident… and 2D-kun got shot… he needs to get out of here, and be taken to a hospital."

"He was shot?" Connor spoke, exasperated, not bothering to remember he didn't know the man Noodle spoke of. "How's 'e still alive, lass?" He should have been dead by now, if not from blood loss, then surely infection, especially if it was days ago and he'd no proper help.

"I have done what I can… but he's still in much pain," she explained, not wanting to go into too much detail, and Connor gave a nod, reaching down to retrieve his bag he'd dropped moments ago. Noodle continued without pause, "And he's gotten an infection. I do not know how long he has until he succumbs to it… but… I need to save him, Connor," She told him, tears in her eyes as she looked up to this man, her friend, and now he would be her saviour.

After a moment, she looked back in the direction of her lighthouse, and he decided she'd waited long enough. He took her hand in his free one, and she sighed with relief, turning with him and leading him to her home in all this mess. When he saw just exactly where they were headed, he smirked, looking down to her. It seemed she still had her windmill on her mind, even years later, being that she's taken to this lighthouse as her own place of peace. He took in a deep breath, pulling Noodle into his side, then swallowed, as they walked along remembering what he was here for, and what she'd just told him. "Is he the one who got you… I mean… Is he… your someone?" The words, though tentative, didn't seem to be a question, and when Noodle remained quiet, he took it as confirmation. "How'd 'e get shot." Again, she was quiet, not wanted to relive the memories –at least, not when they were in the middle of an escape. "Long story?"

"Yes" she answered quietly. He knew it must have been hard for her –seeing someone you loved mutilated, so he decided not to press for now.

"Do I get ta hear it," he questioned, his voice taking on a childish tone, unable to reisist. Noodle grinned with a nod, looking up to him with familiar eyes. It was as though not a day had passed between them, like it had always been for them. "Good," he smiled. "Gonna be a long flight back, anyhow. It'll be a good story ta pass the time, Lass," he joked, trying to lift her spirits. And it seemed to have worked when he saw her grin partially through her sorrowful eyes.

Once they'd reached their destination, Noodle opened the door for the both of them, moving inside whilst he followed closely behind. He looked around with inquisitive eyes, taking in this homey site. It was nothing the world he'd just seen outside, though it was dark. It was quaint, and had a somewhat beauty that Noodle seemed to have passed on to it, but Connor had to shake his reverie when he realised Noodle was waiting for him at the bottom of a staircase, and he gave an impish grin, which she returned as he quickly followed after her. The shuffle of their feet caught 2D's attention, and he looked up from where he was now sitting. "Love? Issat yew?" He asked wearily.

"Yes, 2D-kun," she answered, halting once she saw 2D from where she was at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing?" she spoke exasperatedly, running over to him. He had been trying to get up off the bed, now sitting on its edge, but his eyes focused on the unfamiliar man standing just at the edge of their room. "You could have hurt yourself, you know," Noodle continued, unnoticing as 2D's eyes narrowed, studying this man who shifted in his gaze. Noodle brushed the sweat from his feverish forehead with a cloth, removing the hair that stuck to his skin on his face.

Finally, he focused on Noodle again as she continued to look him over. He gave her a sheepish smile, taking the hand she had placed upon his face in his own. "M'fine, Love," he told her, coughing after a moment, then cursing to himself as he hunched over and grasped onto his side with a grunt. "I jes' wonted ta make sure yew wos awright," he wheezed, trying to shake off the pain.

"You weren't kiddin' about 'im bein in pain then, were yeh Lass?" Connor spoke, interrupting the two, and Noodle jumped with a start, having forgotten he'd been there with them. The look she gave him, as if he was her hero, made 2D's face twist with disapproval, scrutinising the stranger as his mind began a reign of unfinished thoughts. His eyes narrowed as Connor focused on him, walking up to him boldly, a friendly expression plastered on his face, and he held his hand out to 2D. "Tha name's Connor Marston, 2D," he greeted, the same grin on his face. Cautiously, 2D took the man's hand, nodding to himself. _So this was the bloke Noodle had told him of once before, eh?_ He didn't like him much, but only because Noodle had taken to him, like she had with 2D when they first met. Not a second later, when Connor shook his hand, 2D grunted again, wincing, and Connor pulled away. "Sorry, lad," he apologised quickly, but 2D only glared at him, breathing heavily as he clamped down onto his side. Noodle took no notice from 2D's animosity as she dried his face once more.

She continued with their earlier conversation. "I do not need you worrying over me when you could have gotten yourself hurt," she told him, sighing as she lifted his shirt to check the bandages on his stomach. He looked to her again, his brow furrowed. "That was stupid and reckless," she bantered lightly, ignoring him as he pouted his lips, "And…" She placed her hand on his face, her eyes holding nothing but tender feelings for him, and he instantly relaxed in her gaze. "And really, very sweet, Stuart." He grinned, twining her fingers in his. "But please don't hurt yourself over me. I know you meant well, but you are sick, and you need to take it easy," she spoke firmly, yet softly at once, and it always amazed 2D how she did so.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Love. I won' do ih again." She sighed as well with his words, moving closer to him and hugging him close, kissing his cheek as she released him. He kept her against him, not wanting to let her go, and he gestured to Connor as he spoke to Noodle. "Whot's 'e doin' 'ere, Love?"

Connor looked to Noodle now, one of his eyebrows furrowed, "You didn't tell him, Lass?"

She turned slightly in 2D's embrace to address Connor as she shook her head, but 2D only looked between them, completely unaware of what was going on, and wanting answers. "I was going to, but then… I didn't know how to bring it up," she admitted, looking to 2D, an apology in her eyes, and he studied her with worry in his face. She took a breath, trying to think of how best to break it to him, and Connor decided to busy himself, now shifting his attention onto the bag in his grasp. He lowered the bag to the ground, crouching down himself as he began to dig through it. After a moment, Noodle decided to get this over with. "I did not want to cause you stress… when you were already hurt, 2D-kun," she began, and he squeezed her against him, his brow furrowed once more. "We are leaving, Stu," she whispered, an anxious excitement painted her voice. "We are leaving and never coming back, and going far away… and when you get better we can go wherever we want," she choked, a tear rolling down her face. Though he registered the tear, since he'd wiped it away with his free hand, 2D was in complete shock –dumbfounded –but the next face he made brought a thick confusion to Noodle's mind, and the words that left his lips didn't help any.

"Buh… I don' wanna leave," he spoke, his tone that of a frightened child. Noodle's mouth popped open as she sucked in a sharp breath, biting her lip painfully and looking away ashamedly. _So she had made the wrong decision_… "Wait," he told her, coaxing her chin up to look him in the face. "I didn' mean like tha', Love," he spoke quickly, anxiety in full bloom within his words. "I-I _really do_ wanna leave –mo' than _anyfink_, really," he promised, "Buh… I jes'… I-I-I don' see 'ow i-ih's possible…" He began to stutter, trying to keep his speech lucid enough for her to understand. "I-I-I mean, Love, I-I-I… I-I'm n-not sh-sure abou' f'is, I-I mean." He froze when he felt Noodle's soft lips against his own, relaxing immediately, returning her kiss with vigor, and it left her breathless when she broke away, leaning her forehead against his own. How could anyone be so afraid looking into those green eyes? He placed his hand on her damaged cheek, running his thumb over the skin beneath her eye. "I'm scared," he finally told her.

"Me too," she spoke, hugging him around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder, facing him. "But we'll be okay… Connor is here to help us, and we will both be taken care of –"

"Noodle, I'm not worried about me," 2D cut her off, a seriousness in his expression. "Whot abou' Murdoc? 'E won' leh us leave –I'm surpised 'e ain't down 'ere righ' now tryin' ta stop us," he told her, "When 'e finds ou', he's gonna be angry. Really angry! …Please, Love, you can't be worried abou' me," he began to shake his head. "I don' wanna see yew getting 'urt tryin' ta 'elp me, Love." She watched him with tender eyes, pulling back to look into his dark voids again.

"The only one who can hurt me here is you," she breathed. 2D bit his lip as he bowed his head. He knew what she was saying. He'd always known they'd have no choice about this when he found out he was sick. He would die. "And Murdoc won't find out for at least a day or so, and by morning we'll have already been long gone," she assured him. He gave her a grin, leaning to allow their foreheads to touch one more.

"An' yeh don' have to worry about 'im huntin' yeh down," Connor cut in, and both the singer and guitarist now eyed the Irish man. Noodle's gaze grew wary when she spotted a syringe in one of his hands, and a vile of clear liquid in the other, but Connor didn't notice her apprehension as he addressed 2D. "I've made some arrangements, an' with everything I've laid out, old Murdoc'll be led on a wild goose-hunt if 'e decides ta try an' find yeh," he spoke with a smirk, throwing a wink at Noodle.

"Thank you, Connor" she told him with a polite grin, but her expression grew impassive as she eyed the items in Connor's hands again. "Um…"

"Just a bit o' morphine, lass," he explained quickly, pushing the needle into the thin fabric at the top of the vile, and measuring carefully as he filled the syringe to the amount he was sure he would need. "It'll kick in right fast, an' we won' need to worry about 'is pain while we get 'im to the plane." Noodle gave a nod, but 2D flinched as Connor approached him, watching the needle carefully. "Now then," he looked to 2D, as if he were studying the singer, "Do you've any idea how much you weigh, brother?" 2D only stared at Connor, not quite registering what exactly was about to happen. With a resigned sigh, Noodle took the items from Connor, adjusting it fluid to the correct amount, and Connor took the items back again, tossing the vile of morphine back into his bag. Next, he turned to 2D, coming towards him tentatively, and 2D's eyes grew wide in understanding.

"Keep tha' bloody fing away from me, yew daft git," he squealed, wincing as he tried to scoot away. He yelped as Noodle took his arm, apologising as she held it still as Connor quickly slipped the needle into a vein in 2D's arm, injecting the morphine. "Fuck," he spoke, pulling his arm away once Noodle released it, but he grew quiet as the narcotic quickly began to work its magic, and his tense body relaxed.

"Thank you, Connor," Noodle whispered, pushing 2D's hair out of his face as she watched him with uneasy eyes. 2D flinched when Noodle reached for him once more, and she struggled to keep herself from crying with his sudden fear of her. She looked into his eyes, revealing his uncertainty, and she placed her hand upon his tired face, stroking his stubble-covered skin tenderly. "Daijoubu da, 2D-kun," she whispered, and he nodded to her. Slowly, she reached for his arm where his IV was tucked in place. Taking great care, she removed the tape from his arm, and he seemed to grow elated when he found out what she was doing to him. Still moving slowly, Noodle reached for the IV, pinching the needle between two fingers as she slipped it out from beneath 2D's skin, and then she took the IV and its bag, hiding them away in one of her drawers close to the bed. She returned to 2D quickly, sitting at his side and hugging herself against him, resting her head against his shoulder. 2D used his now freed hand to reach up, brushing his fingers through Noodle's soft hair and laying a kiss at the crown of her head. Connor watched the couple from a distance, enjoying their closeness, and the apparent contentment of Noodle at his side. She had always seemed so lonely in the time he knew her, and he was overjoyed to see her as she was. Even if it wasn't the greatest of times, and she was still somewhat sad, 2D seemed to balance her out from what Connor had witnessed in these spare few minutes. "I'm sorry, 2D," she whispered, and she could feel him shake his head against her. "Do you feel any better yet?"

"M'fine, Love," he murmured, concentrating on her scent as his head grew somewhat foggy. "I'm jes' scared is all," he mumbled, smacking his lips together and swallowing before he then pulled back so they could make eye contact. "F'is is awl I've known fo' a really long time, Noodle," he spoke quietly. "S'ard to imagine any diff'ren… …buh m'ready to give ih a try," he offered, grinning uneasily

She gave him a sad smile, "I'm afraid, too." She rested her head against his shoulder once more as he wrapped his arms around her body, holding onto her dearly. "But it's our only chance… And I do not want to see you die here, 2D-kun," she finished. He took a deep breath, allowing her words to sink in. If this was real –if they actually left, he knew he wouldn't miss anything, but it was still an overwhelming reality he would have to face. He hadn't had to deal with the outside world in ages, it seemed. And he didn't really want any of it, when everything he needed was right here in his arms. But she wanted to leave more than anything, and she wouldn't do it without him. This was his one and only chance. His life depended on it anyhow.

"How are you feelin, brother?" Connor's voice cut into 2D's mind, his eyes now closed, but he opened them slightly, not nearly as bent with the man as he was before, but that may have just been the medication. He mumbled incomprehensibly, his dark voids closing again, and Connor looked to Noodle, confused. She gave a nod, grinning up at the man, thankful for his patience. Noodle pressed against 2D's side, encouraging him not to fall asleep just yet, and 2D did his best to comply, looking up to Connor with drug-fogged eyes. "Good then," he spoke with a chipper attitude, "Now I know we haven' known each other long, brother –an' I honestly prefer a nice dinner before I get this close to someone –but I hope yeh don' mind me gatherin yeh up to get you down onta the plane over at the jetty." His brow now scrunched, 2D looked to Noodle, absolutely befuddled, and when she shrugged, he looked to Connor again. "Come on, then. Shall we get you to yer feet, or should I just carry you?" 2D exhaled heavily, blinking slowly before he attempted an answer, which was a jumble of mixed words, and Connor leaned forward slightly, only making out the words _'rather walk'._ With a grin, Connor stepped forward, linking his arm around 2D firmly and hauling him to his feet. Noodle steadied him when he wobbled dramatically, having been in bed for days, and sedated on top of that. "All right, Lass," he addressed her now, his tone uncharacteristically serious, "Gather whatever yeh've got, an' I'll get 'im stowed away right."

Noodle nodded, "Thank you, Connor," she told him, the words carrying an endless depth of gratitude for this man, when he'd only known her for less than two weeks before they spoke their first goodbyes to one another. She watched after the two men as Connor got 2D down the steps with ease, though 2D was three inches taller, and once she could no longer see the tops of their heads, she gathered rucksack, throwing that over her back, and her two large suitcases.

She struggled slightly with the weight of her items as she lugged them downstairs, and paused once she was out of the lighthouse. She locked the door swiftly, throwing the key onto the ground a few meters away, and she turned to see 2D and Connor weren't exactly far ahead of her, and another man was approaching –the one who'd ignored her when she'd first saw him –but he walked past Connor and 2D, moving on to her. "Allow me, miss," he offered, gathering her bags and carrying them for her. "The name's Henry, by the way," he told her as they began to walk.

"Thank you, Henry," she told him.

They made it to the plane shortly, and time seemed to blur together as 2D was settled onto a hospital stretcher currently fastened to the floor of the plane, then he was buckled in, and Noodle took a seat at his side, resting her head against his shoulder where he lay. Connor was just in front of them, at the front next to the pilot's chair. It seemed unreal to Noodle as the hatch was shut tightly by Henry, who made his way in the cramped space to his seat at the front of the small plane as the pilot he was. It became even more unreal when she felt the plane rev, and begin to move away from the island of which she could see though the glass of the windscreen. More unbelievable as they spun about, away from the island, the plane beginning its takeoff. But the situation became altogether impossible once they left the water, and made it into the air, flying away from Plastic Beach, never again to return to its deep sea landfill, and the haunting it cursed them with.

Noodle had to compose her mesmerising thoughts when 2D began to stir seconds later, mumbling about his fears. Noodle lulled him immediately, whispering to him in her native tongue, and it seemed to put him at ease, but she heard him whisper one last request, and she kissed his cheek with a grin, then did as he wished, now capturing Connor's own attention as her angelic voice fluttered to 2D's ears, singing to him a sweet melody he would gladly die to hear forever.

"_Oh joys_ _are us, the sun has come again to hold you, sailing out the doldrums of the week…The polyphonic prayer is here –is all around you… It's all around you… out here_." As her voice lulled him, 2D couldn't help but sing with this siren, joining his voice to hers before he was too asleep to do so.

"_And if the whole world is crashing down on you… fall through space out of mind with me…_"

Noodle pet his hair when he grew quiet, his breath growing slower, continuing on her own to keep him at ease. "_Where the emptiness we leave behind, on warm air rising… blows all the shadows far away… …The falling of the whole empire is here to hold you, rolling out and haunting 'til it sleeps…_" As she grew quiet, Noodle laid a kiss to 2D's forehead, afraid for the world they were about to face, but courage laid burning brightly within her chest with the man she loved at her side, asleep and waiting for this new life to begin.

_When dreaming, I'm guided to another world  
Time and time again  
At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place  
'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
From the life I live when I'm awake  
So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?_

_Can you take me higher?_  
_To a place where blind men see_  
_Can you take me higher?_  
_To a place with golden streets_

_Although I would like our world to change_  
_It helps me to appreciate_  
_Those nights and those dreams_  
_But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights_  
_If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same_  
_The only difference is_  
_To let love replace all our hate_  
_So let's go there_  
_Let's make our escape_  
_Come on, let's go there_  
_Let's ask can we stay?_

_Can you take me higher?_  
_To a place where blind men see_  
_Can you take me higher?_  
_To a place with golden streets_

_So let's go there, let's go there,_  
_Come on, lets go there_  
_Let's ask can we stay?_

_Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time_  
_Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams_  
_And make them mine_  
_Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams_  
_And make them mine_

_Can you take me higher?_  
_To a place where blind men see_  
_Can you take me higher?_  
_To a place with golden streets_

_Can you take me higher?_  
_To a place where blind men see_  
_Can you take me higher?_  
_To a place with golden streets_

Creed – Higher

* * *

**She always leaves these songs at the end, doesn't she? :) **

**The Hazel-Eyed Angel is currently in the process of beginning the next chapter. May take a while, but I hope everyone's alright with that. She seemed worried, so show some love to her, would you? She's under a load of stress right now, though she's amazing at hiding it.**

**I hope everyone's enjoyed this bit anyhow. Until the next one guys (:**

**-Chris**


	41. Part 2, Chapter 1: Insomnia

**Hey all. So yeah, you probably noticed I've been gone for quite a while, right? Well, if you're confused about that, you obviously haven't read my profile in some time, have you now? Yeah, I thought not.**

**So anyhow, I stole my mom's computer because I miss this story and I've finally started writing it again, plus, I have spare time between work, my meetings in the Delayed Entry Program (yes, I am now, officially, part of the United States Armed Forces… yay =] ) and working out occasionally. Other than having no computer T.T and therefore no way to write, I've also been very sick for a whole freakin' month! Yeah. That sucked. Not gonna lie. Had some infection, thought I got better, then got pharygitis about a week later, and I had to get an antibiotic shot in my a$$ cheek, which hurt like hell, and have been on strong antibiotics for close to two weeks, which weren't as bad obviously, but I had to take them four times a day. 500mg Penicillin. Yup, when I get sick, I get sick to the point of, "Hey mom, I should probably see a doctor… why? Oh no reason, but I'm pretty sure I'm slowly dying and it hurts like HELL!" That's how I do it.**

**So that's my wonderific story. Have I mentioned how much I love you guys? Cuz I missed yous all a lots!**

**Anyhow, look! A Chapter!**

**And I was seriously considering ending the story and starting the PART 2 as a semi-separate story. This IS gonna be like a totally different story after all, for SO SO SO many reasons, so I will name off the few that come to my mind at this moment:**

**-new setting, and new people it's a totally new world for 2D and Noodle**

**-a new set of challenges they will face, now that they are an established couple**

**-they will still have old challenges they will have to deal with, so this part is still very much attached to the first half**

**-but, everything will be looked at differently for the both of them**

**-blah blah blah, if you have any more ideas, let me know. I had more, but I couldn't remember them long enough to write them down. (I sometimes wish I had an eidetic memory -.-)**

**I don't remember anything I had promised for that last chapter (damn you Chris (-;) Oh well, he has lots o'work to do. He's too old for this crap. Haha**

**Anyhow, I ramble… all the time. Every day, every way, but you guys know you love it… maybe o.O**

**So, for the story, I had written a HELL OF A LOT, so I decided to split it into two separate chapters. I will post the next chapter in a couple of days, depending on how alive you guys still are after I post this one. OH, and I know it seems exciting and all that I have two new chapters I'll be posting for sure, but please don't get too excited. Not having a computer at my disposal means I hardly ever get the chance to write, and I'm a lot busier than I used to be. I actually have a real, ADULT life with responsibilities and all that jazz, so yeah. But I don't ever want to abandon this story. It's too close to my heart and I'm too invested in it.**

**Part II, I have affectionately nicknamed New Ways to Fall Apart, as you can see below. So, had I actually made this into a separate story, it would have most likely been called that.  
**

**Random ~ Funny. I have like 80 people with this story on their alerts list, and not even ten percent of you review. Yes, I pay attention to that crap ^.^ I like to know how I'm doing you know… for the record, I'm ashamed of the first twenty chapter of this story. I read it and I'm like, "God, I sucked at writing." At least writing THIS has improved my writing skills. Hopefully they're much better…. Hopefully. And by the by, I did NOT take the time to correct mistakes, so I you could POINT EACH AND EVERY ONE OUT FOR ME it **_**IS**_** greatly appreciated :)**

**Anyhow, as always, I LOVE hearing from you guys. Reviews are like a good song… they make you want to do anything to get more and more!**

**Or, they are like Cr4(K… please help me support my addiction O_O`**

**me gusta X)**

* * *

**EMPIRE ANTS – PART II**

"**_NEW WAYS TO FALL APART_"**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**INSOMNIA**

From the moment they'd left the waters of Plastic Beach, time seemed to be moving too quickly for the sleep-deprived girl. Aboard the descending plane, she could see a team of medics from her window, quite a distance ahead of them on the ground below. She could tell the tiny figures were medics simply because of the ostentatious white plus sign on the tail of a bright red and white helicopter they stood in front of, and it was quickly growing larger as they neared, but she turned her head away, looking down at the man on the gurney. He was cold to the touch, but she tried to stay positive, though the days of little sleep were taking their toll. Her eyes had been drooping as they plane made its decent to the runway below, but jolted wide awake once the wheels of the vehicle hit the ground, the craft both water and land capable. The violent jerking as the plane leveled on the ground beneath its wheels began an array of disastrous events.

The singer's fever had already spiked not an hour before, his sickness driving him over the edge, pushing his body to its limits and it seemed now he couldn't fight any longer. His breathing was reduced to wheezes in and out from his mouth. Sensing the unfolding chaos, the pilot, Henry, did his best to stop as quickly as possible. The plane skidded to a dangerous halt, driving off to the side of the runway to clear the space for any planes that may need to land as well. One more bump coursed through the craft, and another drop of sweat slid from the hot skin of the singer's face. He seemed to start to choke, and not a second later, all that could be heard was the sound of a flatline, followed by numerous voices yelling as the hatch was thrown open abruptly. The girl was now pressing down on his chest, trying to get the singer to breathe once again, and to keep his heart beating; anguish was painted in a thick mask over her face as well as everyone around her. The man who'd rescued them pulled her back by her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her from behind to restrain her, and she wailed when he removed her from the craft to make room for the medics. Her eyes could only register one person, her vision tunneled, and she was beginning to go blind as she was torn away from his dwindling light. As she was forcibly pulled away, kicking and screaming, she could barely make out what they were doing to the dying singer through her tears and her yelling. She heard a man warn for everyone to clear away, and her bloodcurdling scream filled the air as the body on the gurney was shocked with a defibrillator, not once, but twice until his exhausted heart was once again feebly pumping blood to the deteriorated body it lived within.

Not a second had passed that they brought him back to life, they were now stealing him from the plane and moving him to their helicopter, and the screaming only continued as the girl was continually held back to allow them to do their job. Immediately after the gurney was settled within it and locked down, the 'copter took flight, hovering above the ground and moving ever higher as it rushed its victim into the waiting arms of its destination a ways away. As the helicopter made its escape, the girl was unable to register the world around her as she watched after them, her heart heavy and her mind fogged. Once the craft became but a spec in her vision, and then disappeared into the afternoon blue, her worn out body grew limp, and she crumpled into the arms of the man who held her.

* * *

Dim lights came into focus… but faded quickly, filling in with darkness once more. Fingers and limbs, numb and tingling. Lightheadedness, but too heavy to lift… only rocking from side to side, trying to awaken. Fingers twitch, trying to be found; controlled once more. Limbs listless and toes on fire. No, the entire body was debilitated and a fire had erupted beneath the skin as the morphine ran its course. Green irises meet and greet the bright room, unable to register awareness, so they drift shut once more. Time passes and they open again; they see a dark figure hovering above them, but still, the mind the eyes belong to were unconscious, and now their body drifted into a deeper sleep, eyes closing once again. Fingers twitch again, and a familiar, but very distant ache in the abdomen was now awake and making itself known once more. _It was all a dream… please let it be a dream. Just a dream…_

_A_ _fever… His heart failing –she could hear the flatline. He had died…was gone…_

Noodle sprang to life, jolting upright in an unfamiliar room with a startled gasp, her heart racing -pounding in her ear drums. _Where is he?_ The only words her mind could process. She looked to her left and met a window, the city on the other side very familiar, but she couldn't place it. It was twilight now. More to the right, and she saw a man who made her heart skip a beat, whether out of fear or relief she couldn't decide. It was Connor. He had held her back the last she remembered, taking 2D away from her. _Why?_... How could he take her away? Where had they gone?

Connor was asleep; his tall body slumped haphazardly into the chair he sat in, his head resting in an odd angle on his shoulder with his hair twisted up around his cranium, and his legs were stretched out, crossed over one another. His shirt was untucked and wrinkled around his stomach, his suit coat thrown over the armrest of the chair. He looked a sight, but he wasn't Noodle's concern for now. She focused on herself. She was on a hospital bed. She removed the blankets from her body, partly relieved that she was still in her regular clothes. She looked around the room with dread. They were the only ones occupying it. Where were they? Nothing seemed to click until she saw a nurse drift past window of the door into their room. A hospital –of course. That should have been obvious the moment she realised she was in a hospital bed, but it seemed her mind wasn't processing information as efficiently as per her normal. It may have been the lack of sleep, but…

All thoughts aside, Noodle quickly checked herself over. She had a clip on her finger measuring her heart rate, quite erratic at the moment, and there was an IV in her arm. She grimaced, quickly removing the tape that held it to her arm, then slipped the needle out. She wasn't the one in need of attention. Next, Noodle took care to turn off the machine measuring her heart rate before she removed the offending device attached to her finger. Free from her metaphorical chains, she slipped from the bed, scurrying out the room and turning to face the door as she closed it carefully. She gasped when she ran into a moving table as she turned, and a nurse gave her a condescending eye as Noodle quickly apologised and fled the scene.

She jumped and flinched at any given chance, hugging the walls as she paced along, trying to find her way, unsure of exactly where she was going, but only one thing on her mind. _Where is he? _It was like a bad dream. Waking up in a strange, white place with no idea where she was going, all alone, with strange folk dressed in white coats trying to stop her as per their normal for anyone who looked as lost and confused as a young woman roaming the halls without any sense of direction in her muddled, worried mind.

Noodle passed a nurse's station, thoroughly ignoring it and any person she happened upon, including many speculative glances she received. She couldn't figure out why anyone was looking at her the way they did now. She passed a restroom without a second glance, but suddenly felt the urge to turn tail and head to it, locking the door securely behind her once she was inside. She went straight for the toilet, emptying her bladder and flushing before she went to wash her hands in scalding hot water. She felt dirty, and looking up, she saw the possible culprit for people giving her odd looks. She was covered in a sticky sheen of sweat, leaving her looking haggard, and the bruising under her eyes was much darker than usual. She sighed, adjusting the water, and once it was lukewarm she rinsed her face off and dried her skin gently with the flimsy paper towels. Once done, she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to flatten it against her skull, but it was determined to stick up every which way, so she opted for making it look as non-frizzy as she could. She looked better –normal _for her_ at least.

With a silent exit, Noodle began to snake through the hallways again, following signs on the walls, trying to determine for herself where her heart's keeper may be. Her eyelids felt heavy and hot, ready for slumber, and she felt no less lost than before, but she kept egging on through the seemingly endless hallways. She came across a couple of elevators, quickly scanning over the list of floors and what each one was labeled to hold. None of them seemed to lure her, but a sign at the opposite end of where she was standing did. There was an arrow; below it the letters: ICU. She knew what that meant, and despite her absolute denial of the singer being in such critical condition, she felt compelled to follow a doctor as he exited the opened door of an elevator and immediately turned for the Intensive Care Unit. She left a large gap between the two of them as she followed behind him, with the doctor unawares as he led her to the hallway of rooms that were occupied by patients.

When Noodle took quick glances into each of the rooms, most patients seemed to be recovering, but they were still hooked up to machines. They all were certainly conscious as well. In her curious autonomy, coupled with her endless searching, she lost track of the doctor she had been following, but decided it wasn't a shame. He had done what she intended for him to do –lead her directly to the rooms occupied by patients. There was a little girl sitting on a bench outside one of the rooms. A child most would consider utterly adorable with her curly blonde hair and amber eyes, but in Noodle's state of mind, all she could see was another human who was catching her focus with the bandages on her head and around one of her arms. She would normally ponder what had done this, maybe admired the girl, but right now, Noodle regarded the bruises on the girl -sitting with who Noodle assumed to be her grandfather -with disconnect. Nothing could hold her attention for more than a few mere seconds when her mind was already overloaded. She froze in her tracks when she saw a gurney rushing towards her, and slammed herself against the wall, flattening against it as a doctor and nurses pushed the occupied stretcher along to the O.R. Noodle could only watch with wide eyes as they ran on, exhaustion in each and every eye she observed. She hated hospitals. She saw no hope in a place like a hospital. Filled with loss and a home to the broken and weak.

She moved on, her hope depleting and growing simultaneously with every step she took closer to the end of the rows of rooms. Depleting for fear of not finding the man she sought, and hope that he may not be in the ICU, but in a regular hospital room in much better shape than when he'd been taken from her. She glanced up through a glass window into another room, confused when she saw plastic curtains hanging from the ceiling, hiding its occupant from view. Compelled, she entered the closed room, cautious of anyone that may see her. She could feel her heart in her throat, a cold tension in her anxious body as she moved close to the curtain that divided the room from prying eyes. She could tell before moving the blockage aside that the room was expansive, maybe the largest in the ICU. Steadily, she took a breath before she curled her fingers around the edge of one divider, and then slowly slid it open, closing her eyes while praying silently. She stepped just inside, sliding the curtain closed behind her and took another steadying breath before she opened her eyes. She choked back a sob, clutching her chest with a fisted hand and her heart missed a beat at the sight of the broken man on the gurney.

He was hooked up to everything, in every possible way. It was like one of those overdramatized movie scenes with a man in an accident of sorts, only this was real –was happening. An intravenous line for blood –he had lost a lot –she could see the rather large bag of the crimson liquid hanging by the bed. There was another IV line hooked up to an intravenous pump. One line was in his right shoulder, the other in his right arm, held straight with a plastic board fixed to his arm to keep it from bending. And she could see as well he had a catheter. He wouldn't be happy about that when he woke up. Then again, he'd go bat crap crazy when he saw everything else she was looking at. He wouldn't be able to talk, either, not that he needed it being unconscious. He had a gastric tube going down his throat to feed him, and Noodle suspected that he would have had it going down his nasal cavities, had they not been occupied by the respiratory tubes connected to the ventilator standing at the corner of the head of the bed. It read his breaths per minutes, which were quite slow, but better than before. More wires around him connected to a large monitor, the electrocardiograph machine, at the opposite side of the ventilator, but it was spaced away from the bed, the wires trailing on the floor. They connected to a clip on his finger, a pulse oximetry, a couple EEG pads on his cranium to monitor his brain activity, and EKG pads that were hidden under his hospital gown and stuck to his chest in various places to more precisely keep track of his heart activity. There was an arterial line in his left arm; the needle placed so he could bend his arm should he awaken… his blood pressure was still dangerously low: 47 over 28. He should be dead… but he was alive for now. There was a crash cart parked haphazardly in an open space, and a defibrillator sitting atop it. His heart must have stopped again when he had gotten here. Must have caused a panic when he arrived.

She couldn't stop looking at the machines, rather than the body they were keeping alive. It was daunting, as if this room was taking the very day away from her and leaving her in an eternal night. She was left in the darkness, alone and afraid –losing all she had left in the world. He was it –all that she had, and she may lose him. She felt herself moving before she made the conscious decision to approach him. When she was close enough, she ran her bare fingertips along the exposed skin of his arm and felt a chill go up her spine. He was still very cold, but warmer than he had been. Her fingers followed his arm, up to his shoulder, neck, and then cupped his cheek in her hand. She was stoic, too many thoughts and feelings coursing through her blood for her mind to concentrate on any single one, but the tears flowed freely now, feeling his lifeless body in her hands again. He seemed fragile and far too pale. How much longer could his body keep up this fight? She hadn't an idea.

Pulling a chair from the wall, Noodle pushed it up against the left side of the hospital bed, then climbed into it, with no room for her legs to hang down so she could be as close to 2D as possible. She rested her head against his arm, brushing through his hair tenderly as she closed her eyes and counted the number of breaths he took. It was all she had to do, other than deduce that he really needed his hair to be cut. His blue locks really had gotten long. She did her best to ignore the hated smell of his body mixed with the harsh scents of the hospital and medications. It was a while before she was disturbed.

"How're you doin', sweetheart?" Noodle gasped, flinching back when a voice called her attention. Wide-eyed, she scrutinized the elderly nurse. Brown and silver hairs on her head; she looked as though she were dainty and sensitive, but her posture told the story of a strong and authorative woman. Aged and wrinkled, she had a gentle smile on her face, the last thing Noodle had noticed, and it relieved some of her anxiousness. But Noodle didn't smile back. "He's been through the ringer, huh?" She asked, already fully aware of everything they'd done to keep him alive since he'd arrived at the hospital. Noodle nodded slowly as the woman approached, pulling a cart with her. She had a tub with sponges and cloths. She lifted 2D's gown, since it hadn't been attached around his back, and began to soak one of the sponges, rinsing it thoroughly before she ran it over his body. Noodle could see that 2D had recently gotten his bandages replaced, his wound cleaned, but it still appeared to be very inflamed. "So," she spoke again, looking up to Noodle with deep blue eyes, "How _are _you, sweetheart?"

Noodle swallowed, trying to clear her throat and find her voice. "I… I'm…" She looked down to 2D. "I don't know…" she mumbled quietly.

"Well, er…"

"Noodle," she answered.

"Well, Noodle –I'm Maggie, by the way –I understand how you're feelin'. My husband had a heart attack two years ago," she eyed Noodle, who was staring back blankly, but the guitarist quickly looked away after a moment, so Maggie continued. "Scared the hell out of me... He's fine now, but when he was in the hospital… I was a broken woman. Didn't want nothin' to do with nobody. I just wanted to know he was right," she went on, glancing up at Noodle every now and then as she cleaned 2D. "I was worried and angry… and I was confused and anxious, worried, and scared. Very scared, and I felt so lonely." Noodle looked up to meet the woman's eyes at this admission. "So honey, I know how it feels. An' I didn' like feelin' alone much, so if ya want to talk it out, I got an ear," she offered with a smile. Noodle forced a halfhearted grin with a small nod.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Nah. It's nothin', darlin'," she shrugged it off, offering up a dampened cloth to her. "You wanna clean his face off?" Noodle nodded and took the cloth, running along the skin of 2D's face carefully. "We all need a little help, sometimes," she continued from earlier. "Ain't any shame in askin' for it. It doesn't make you weak... Just makes you human…"

It was silent for a short while as the two ladies tended to the broken singer, until another nurse entered. She was younger, but maybe in her thirties. She seemed to ignore the two of them, checking the machines hooked up to the singer, writing things down meticulously on his chart, eyeing the IV lines objectively. In this process, Maggie finished up, putting her things away. Noodle had placed her hand on 2D's chest, covered by his gown once again, and was looking down at him with a thoughtful expression. She jumped slightly when Maggie's hand covered hers. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Look," she pointed to the ECG monitor, "50 over 35. Still bad, but he's gettin' better," she smiled gently. Noodle nodded with a half grin. "Take care honey," she told her as she got up and left.

As Maggie left, the other nurse, now ready to leave as well, took the time to study the company of this oddly blue-haired man. She did a double-take when she saw Noodle's face, though the guitarist didn't notice. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to Noodle, who eyed the nurse curiously before taking the small, flat rectangle. "The doctor will be in soon… You take care, sweetie," the nurse told her before leaving without another word. Now alone again, Noodle flipped the card, reading it with scrutinising eyes.

**THE HOTLINE**

**N.D.V.H.**

_**National **__**Domestic Violence Hotline**_

**(800) 799 – Safe**

With a deep breath, Noodle crumpled the sturdy paper in her hand and dropped it onto the floor. Apparently, it looked as though she was a lost girl clinging to a man who was abusing her. It shouldn't have surprised her really. They probably saw domestic abuse all the time. It did sadden her that all they saw were the scars and bruising that marked her and automatically assumed that was the case, however. She couldn't blame them though. She looked a mess still, especially sleep deprived and having just lost a baby. Another hot tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away. What sort of freedom was this, they had found? Yes, they were free, but had lost everything, hadn't they? She supposed it was for the best. They could start new; had nowhere to go but up, all the while pushing themselves forward.

Alone, Noodle kept a constant look at 2D's vitals, unable to keep her head rested against his arm for more than a couple of minutes at a time. She wondered why Maggie had come to clean 2D. Sure he needed it, but she wondered if maybe they were trying to get him as clean as possible for anything more they may need to do for him, but what that may have been, Noodle's mind was too wired to stop and concentrate on any one possibility at a time. She looked up again, her eyes wandering without the aid of her head turning to provide more to view. She spotted the bag of blood hanging from its stand; the blood was getting to a low level now. She deduced he would most likely need more from the ever pallid look of his skin, but Noodle couldn't figure for the life of her how or when he had lost so much blood, and why it was only affecting him now. Sure, when he had gotten shot, initially he had lost quite a bit, but not enough to cause cardiac arrest, and if he _had _lost enough for that, it would have happened days ago, not now.

She raised her hand to his face once more, tracing her fingers over his pale cheeks and over his eyelids, wondering if he was dreaming at all. If he could hear her, but simply couldn't find the way out of his own damaged mind. She knew it was a long shot, but she couldn't help singing in a small voice, quiet as she could manage. "_Windmill, windmill for the land, turn forever hand in hand. Take it all in on your stride. It is sticking, falling down…_" She took a breath, waiting, wishing. "_Love forever, love is free. Let's turn forever, you and me… Windmill, windmill for the land, is everybody in?_" The music did not produce the miracle she had hoped for. He was still lifeless, other than the breathing the machines were doing for him, and contrary to what the monitor's read, he seemed so far away.

"Hello there, sweetheart," a bright voice called from behind her. She wondered if the people around here had an affinity for that endearment. Kind of like 2D calling her _Love_ whilst Connor called her _Lass_. Thoughts aside, this time, the intrusion of an unfamiliar voice seemed to not faze her at all as she slowly lifted her head, tired eyes meeting those of another man. "Rough day, huh?" He asked, not really looking for an answer as he looked down at his charts, then pulled up a chair, sitting on it and facing Noodle, the chart in his lap with a pen in his hand. Another nurse had followed him, the one who'd given Noodle that card; she was replacing the blood bag with a new one, much to Noodle's relief. "I'm Doctor Cooper," he told her, a slight grin on his lips. He seemed warm and welcoming, a rare sight in Noodle's life. Bright, sky-blue eyes, and there were wrinkles around his eyes when he smiled. He was wearing a rather overly casual t-shirt with a Superman 'S' on the front, with brown slacks. She could only tell though, because he wore his white coat opened, instead of how the other doctors did. He seemed to be in his late twenties, with short, dirty-blonde hair and an unassuming, though surprisingly deep voice that didn't seem to fit his tall, lean frame. Strangest doctor she had ever laid eyes upon. He looked as tired as she did, but he still had a smile in his eyes.

"Noodle," she spoke quietly after a moment, watching him as he wrote things down, concentrating on his work.

"So, this is Stuart, and your friend –Connor, is it?" Noodle nodded slightly. "Yes, Mr. Marston explained everything… And I do mean everything," he spoke with a chuckle. Noodle felt herself become more aware with his words, perking up with interest. "Now _he_ said you shot your friend here when you two were playing Russian Roulette," he spoke with a serious face, cracking a grin when Noodle's eyes grew impossibly wide and her mouth popped open. He laughed, "Nah, Noodle. He said it happened while the three of you were out target practicing. Said your friend didn't like hospitals, so you two did the best you could before he passed out and you brought him here," he explained, not at all concerned. Noodle eyed him cautiously, neither giving nor denying. He met her gaze, and then stopped writing for a moment. "I see it a lot more often then you might think. I can't for the life of me figure out why people avoid helping themselves until they're almost dead… And... _normally_ I criticize people for playing doctor," he gave her a look, raising his eyebrow a fraction, and she would have blushed had she not been exhausted. "But you seem to have done a wonderful job. If there wasn't any internal bleeding or infection, which I'm assuming is from a dirty bullet, I'm confident he would have been fine. _Buuut_ I'd still prefer it if people came to doctors when they get themselves hurt," he finished.

"Yeah," she agreed quietly. Noodle nodded to herself, now knowing why 2D had needed the blood –how he had mysteriously lost so much.

When the nurse left the room, it had gone unnoticed by Noodle, but Dr. Cooper seemed to have been waiting for her exit as he began speaking again. "Mr. Marston also spoke of you, Noodle," he told her, earning another confused stare. "The nurses wanted to get you in a gown too, I assure you." Noodle grimaced at that admission. "But Connor was insistent that you were fine. That your bruise there," he pointed to her face, "Was a Mongolian _spot_ that just never seemed to go away when you got older." Noodle's eyes widened at that. Connor was such a card. She'd have to keep him around, she thought with a small smirk. How he came up with that, she would never know. Doctor Cooper smiled in return. "I'm assuming he's right?" Noodle nodded placatingly with a quiet '_yes_'. "Well, the nurses threw a fit over you, especially that one," he pointed behind him at nothing, but Noodle knew his gesture was meant for the nurse who had vacated the room just previously. "She's one of the nurses that deals with the patients who come in here abused by their partners often. Sorry if she gave you a rough time. She wasn't there for Connor's explanation when you got here." She nodded in understanding.

"_So_." His change in tone startled her, but he still had a grin on his lips, so she watched quietly. "Now we're ready to talk… or rather, _I'll_ do it, so you know what to expect while you're here." He began, placing the chart at the edge of 2D's bed and folding his hands together in his lap as he sat back in his chair. "We've got him all hooked up –I'm sure you've already seen." Noodle let out a sigh, but his words were still pouring out. "Blood, antibiotics, morphine, fluids, oxygen, liquid food –the works. Now, if his vitals continue to improve at this slow and steady rate, around one in the morning we'll be stopping the feeding, though it looks like he hasn't eaten in days, and wait for his body to absorb it. Once that's done, the tube, or a new one, will stay in there to get any excess bile or vomit that may build up, out. And once he's cleared, his stomach's good and empty, and he's strong again, we'll be prepping him for surgery." He told her.

Noodle took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "What? …for... what?" she asked slowly, not in defiance, but just not being able to find any other words to question _why_.

Doctor Cooper took the chart again, flipping a page and reading it. "Well, for the internal bleeding –gotta fix that. He's not bleeding out _too _fast, but it _is_ enough to cause concern, and why he's went into shock days after being shot," he explained. "Also, to remove that nasty bullet, any infected tissue, then sew him up," he finished confidently.

"And after?" she pressed.

"_After_," he started thoughtfully. "After, he should be expected to stay in the hospital for a week or two to clear out his infection, restore his blood levels, and of course rest and recuperation. He'll probably be recovering for a few months afterward," he told her, "And on pain medication for a few weeks, but, Connor mentioned he has been on pain medications for chronic headaches…" Noodle nodded, and Dr. Cooper nodded in return. "Right, well I suppose that means he won't need anything prescribed unless his own drugs don't work. And we can get that looked at after his recovery period in, say, four months, if you like?"

"You think you could fix that?" Noodle wondered.

Dr. Cooper smiled, "We'll get him right as rain, sweetheart…" He looked over at 2D, his eyebrow quirked. "He _really_ doesn't like hospitals, does he?"

She shook her head with a grin, looking down at 2D's face. "His mother is a nurse," she recalled. The doctor chuckled.

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_  
_I tried to find the sound_  
_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_  
_So darkness I became_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

_I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map_  
_I knew that somehow I could find my way back_  
_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_  
_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

**Florence and The Machine – Cosmic Love**

* * *

**Anyhow about the song. Just discovered it, and I LOVE IT WITH A PASSION. FLORENCE AND THE MACHINE ARE F-ING AMA-ZA-ZING! When I heard the song, and level with me here, pay attention to the lyrics -It fits with this story just as perfectly as Empire Ants (the song, duh). OH MAI GAWD LISTEN TO IT ON YOUTUBE! **

**www. youtube. com/ watch?v=2EIeUlvHAiM (remember to remove those spaces!) **

**So yeah, there's the part where I cut off and such. I hope you haven't abandoned me, all you T.T**

**I guess I kind deserved it though, yeah? Still adore you guys!**

**GIANT BEAR HUGS FOR EVERYONE! ESPECIALLY YOU, MANDIE! LIBER-T.E.A THAT MEANS YOU TOO! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE AN ASEXUAL, HOMO-NOVUS FRUITCAKE! DON'T DENY ME MY LOVE ;o;  
**

… **I apologise for that outburst… I might be a little hyped up on caffeine coupled with my insomnia… _but _**_**I still want my hugs, damn it!**_

**~Carrie**


	42. Chapter 2: Doldrums

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! : I HAVE DECIDED TO PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUE THIS STORY FOR VARIOUS REASONS. I DON'T LIKE THIS STORY ANYMORE, IT SUCKS ANYWAYS, SO Empire Ants IS OFFICIALLY NO MORE! SORRY YOU GUYS, BUT I JUST DON'T SEE THE POINT IN THIS STORY ANYMORE, AND IF YOU'RE STILL READING THIS THEN CONGRATULATIONS, BECAUSE IT'S TOTALLY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**Hahaha, April Fools! ;o; I'm sorry!  
**

***_Yawn_* –o– yeah, I just wrote that down because I happened to yawn when I started typing this ^.^**

**Anyhow, I was determined to finish this chapter by today and have it posted TODAY, because it's a special day to me! And, I also wanted to play a prank on you. You totally have to tell me whether or not I scared you ^.^ I'm sorry, but know I love you! And. Today is my best-buddy-in-the-world's birthday. He's my bunny Alec, and he's three years old today! (yeah, I know, crazy girl with a rabbit- she knows he can't read, right?)I love that bastard of mine to death, but it's okay cuz he gives me kisses! **

**Anyhow, thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I will begin by saying I will be starting to respond to every review I get via this story, because I'm to lazy to message anyone, and also, then I can respond to reviews to people without accounts. Genius, isn't it? (not really) but I thought it would be fun and encourage people that I really do appreciate reviews.**

**Before I do that however, I want to give my respect, and props, to Sweetums128neo and Liber-T.E.A, two wonder-ific people who have been faithful reviewers to this story since the very first chapter! You guys are awesome.**

**Also want to give my love to Wordwryhta, who has been there as well, just maybe not as long, but she's still totally awesome and, well, more awesome… :D Hugz**

Sweetums128neo**: bahaha, I almost peed **_**myself**_** reading your review! I missed you too! A super-AWESOME bear hug? I shall take it O-O But I'm really glad you like the doctor. He's kind of a nerdy fella. I couldn't help myself. ^.^ I was hoping everyone would like him. I'm sorry to hear you almost cried about 2D, too. I'm such a meanie :-) And I know, Noodle is having a very rough time, but unfortunately, it gets worse. I iz sorreh! O.o**

xshattered-reflectionx**: ToT Thank you SO much. I doubt my writing skills so often, it's nice to hear people think otherwise. And I'm glad you're happy I'm continuing this. ^.^I am too. I missed it. I THINK I got all the mistakes I made… hopefully… if not, oh well -.- Thanks again. And I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good… oh wait, wrong franchise… I meant: mischief manage… oh wait, that's the wrong one too… okay, how about this one: I promise not to kill 2D… yeah, that's the one.**

blarglemuffin**: I want a muffin now O.o … Ahem, blush. THANK YOU! Oh mai gawd, whenever you peoplez tell me you love my writing, I die a little bit inside (in a good way). It's really uplifting. And fangirl screamed you say? lol that's fantastic. And yes, Noodle does see weakness, being human, as something bad sometimes. But I do as well. When I write her, I can't help but put little things about her that I feel as well. She dislikes feeling weak, vulnerable; distrusts people, feels she has to put everything on her own shoulders. I could go on, but I'd never stop :) It's kind of like therapy… (yeah, I'm an oddball, but whatever works)**

InvaderSammeh**: I love you too! In a totally non-creepy way! 8D Bahaha. Apparently I messed with a few people's bladders with my update since you almost peed yourself, too. lol. I will totally update moar, whenever I have the time X)**

TheStrawberryPheonix**: D'aww, thank you. I'm glad to be an inspiration, anytime ^.^ Huggles. Teehee. And you're an asexual? Hmm, well, that doesn't bother me ^.^ nothing really does, unless you're a mass murderer o.O lol, just kidding. But yeah, sexual orientation doesn't bother me, though I will state firmly that I'm straight. It'd be nice to be asexual on some points, though… like not having to deal with hormones -.- It's not a disorder, by the way. At least, **_I_** don't believe it is. And I will totally take that luck for the AF. I'm gonna need it :)**

Liber-T.E.A**: YES! I MISSED YOU, TOO! You cannot escape the cyber-hug! O.o lol. And yeah, being sick only made me grumpy ^-^ it didn't mess with my head OR writing skills, hopefully :) And yes,my love for pretty much everyone on here is very platonic, but also very awesome! I shall deal. *sticks out tongue* And I only said you were homo-novus because when I wrote 'asexual' I thought of Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory, and I couldn't resist ^.^ Ta, it made me giggle. Huzzah! **

dancetothisbeat223**: Yay! I'm glad I kept you on your toes :) Did it hurt? lol. Thank you for the wonderful compliments and please don't die. Then you won't be able to read what happens next! And, obviously, here's the next update if you're reading this ^.^**

Wordwryhta**: That was totally a shout out in that last chapter! How could you not know that, you tart? Baha. ^.^ I don't think I know anyone else named Mandi O.o …hmmm… anyhow, I MISSED YOU TOO! I'm ecstatic that I got in too! My recruiter told me I was the first person under the height limit he'd seen get in. And my medical records basically permanently disqualified me, BUT I GOT IN, and I have no one to thank but JESUS for that. Months of praying, and he pulled through, like he's always done for me. Everyone at the recruiting office thinks I'm an anomaly, and when they wonder how I could have possibly been accepted with the waivers I needed, I tell them, "I got Jesus on my side," and I smile. Because it's true. I'm so scared to start a new life, and be away from my family for the first time for such a long time, but at the same time, I'm SO excited to get it started. I know I can do it, and I can't wait to face such new and unfamiliar challenges. I'm sure it'll be an experience I never want to forget :) And don't asplode! :O then you can't read! :) GIANT hugs for you too ^.^**

Jen**: thank you, and happy to see you reviewed, no matter how short it was :)**

Nicky-Rocket**: My back? What's on my back? Lol, just kidding, yes, I'm back. Yeah, their next steps are really gonna be HUGE ones, being in a new place and trying to find somewhere to call their own. I don't think I'll have them permanently settle down for a while. They may be moving around a lot to avoid Murdoc, and also, it'll be like a very long vacation for the both of them to heal together. And also, thank you for loving my story and giving your support. I try to make this story realistic, and it's hard sometimes, but it's nice to know I'm succeeding sometimes. And, personally, I don't like happy-go-lucky typical love stories. Don't know why, they just bug me because they're NOT realistic. Meh, but that's me, I guess. Thanks again. *awesome hug***

**What have I been up to the past week? I bought a pair of D&G sunglasses because I'm a spoiled BRAT! Lol, no, I bought them with my own money I _earned_, because I really needed sunglasses. I'm sensitive to sunlight… I burn like a fuse on the fourth of July. Did that make any sense? **

***shrug* whatever. But seriously, if I'm outside during the day, it can be _cloudy_ and I still have to squint. Bah humbug…. Let's just move off of the pointless subject.**

**Well… I believe… I really don't have much else to say… This chapter follows pretty much directly after the last one. It's where I split the two chapters since I knew making them into one would've made it very long. I tried to find all the mistakes, but I may have failed. Lemme know if you find any, yeah? Love you guys! **

**Oh, and I'm gonna be on vacation for spring break, so I don't know if there'll be any new chapters for two weeks or so. Maybe I'll try to post one before I leave :) Yeah, I'll try.**

* * *

*** Just wanted to point this out, it's still 2010 in my story. STILL 2010! Yeah… I know -.-' ***

**CHAPTER 2:**

**DOLDRUMS  
**

The next few hours seemed to go by in a blur. Nurse Maggie came and went a few times, refilling 2D's IV medications, fluids, and blood, along with writing down his vital signs every hour. Each visit offered a smile to the guitarist, and they would exchange greetings and idle chat, but nothing particularly significant. Not even when Maggie replaced 2D's gastric tube like Dr. Cooper had said would happen, at 1:43 A.M. Today was August 31… Or it had been for the last hour and, now, forty-_four_ minutes. At two hours after the feeding tube was removed, the new one was being used to clear out his stomach should anything build that wasn't supposed to be there. His vitals were better; sixty-five over forty-seven. It was then, after Maggie had left, Noodle got a visitor she had subconsciously been expecting, but she had temporarily forgotten he was there.

"Ah, Lass, I've been lookin' all over for ya," Connor greeted her enthusiastically, albeit cautiously. He looked tired as well. His normally vibrant chocolate eyes were hidden by worry. "Woke up not ten minutes ago an' I find you gone, eh? It's t'ree in the morning, you know?" He told her.

She smiled, "Yeah, I know… I think I slept for maybe four hours before I woke up… and then I found 2D, after… a lot of wandering around," she spoke quietly. He nodded. "He…," her face was stolid again. "His heart stopped again… when we got here… didn't it?" She remembered the crash cart, now pushed up against the wall of the room.

Connor approached her, a grimace on his face as he took her hand in his, "Yeah… he did, Lass," he admitted, taking a deep breath and releasing Noodle's hand to run his fingers through his hair, a nervous tic. "I… _honestly_, thought he might not make it," Connor swallowed heavily. "Didn' know what I was goin' to do with yeh, Lass," he offered with a sad grin, "If I had you all to meself… An' of course, I had no idea what it would do to _you_, but I have a feelin' I know already…"

_I would die without him. My heart can't take any more abuse. I can feel it_… She grinned somberly as well, not daring to tell him the words that were screaming inside of her head right now. "He's alive," she whispered. He's alive. Yes, he's alive. The only thing she needed to know. The only words she needed to hear. The only thing that kept her going on with him; kept her heart beating. The only thing that would get her through the time that followed them. _He's alive._

"Hmmm," he was grinning again. "Aye, _alive he is_. An' he'll stay that way, Lass, if I've anythin' to say about it."

Noodle looked to him now, meeting his warm, comforting eyes. Her own were misted, tears threatening to break free as she smiled in return. "Thank you… Connor. You have no idea how much you mean to me… I, _really do_, love you. And everything about you."

He took in a deep breath, "I love you too, Lass." He bent down, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek and wiping away a fallen tear with his thumb. "You know I'll always be there to take care of you," he told her matter-of-factly. He took a few steps from her, finding his own chair to sit in comfortably.

"Now then, Lass," he spoke, catching her focus. "You've got an appointment in about," he checked his watch, "About four hours. Have yeh all checked out. I'm sure your boy wouldn't want me neglecting you, now would 'e?" He winked.

"What for…?"

"Aye. For–" He stopped abruptly, his lips closing in a thin line, and she understood. He didn't want to speak any words that would upset her. She nodded in understanding. With a nod in return, he carried on, "For _that_, and see if there's anything you should be keepin' an eye on. Make sure you're not broken," he offered with a smirk, which granted him one in return from her. "And maybe get you on some birth control," he uttered, bringing a fierce blush to Noodle's skin, and she looked to her friend, astonished he had just said that. Maybe he didn't. Maybe she was hearing things. She was sleep deprived, after all… but the impish gleam in his eyes told her another story, so she let out a sigh and looked to 2D once more.

"Oh," Connor shot up again, now digging in his pockets furiously. "I forgot…" He pulled out what looked like two small, leather folders, handing them to her, then dug out another item. A touch-phone; two of them as well. "Your passports," he explained as she opened one small folder. "And a couple o' new phones for the both of yeh –under my own plan of course, so no worries about the costs. And the passports were a bugger ta get, but I had it done, and the both o' you are free to stay in this glorious country as long as you wish with the Visa's I got fer you, too –in the same folders as your respective passports. Also set up a bank account, which I wired some o' me money to. Not like I needed it anyhow –"

"Connor, I…" She shook her head, "This is too much." He looked as if her were about to protest, until she trained her eyes on him carefully. "Honestly, every time I speak with you I say 'thank you' at least a half-dozen times," she grinned. He really was doing far more for her than she had ever expected… from anyone really. Such an oddity, and a rarely good person he was, and it only made her love him more, how he took care of the people around him and asked for nothing in return but pure friendship. She hoped she could make it up to him one day.

His lips curled into a sly smile, "You're at _two_ so far, Bonnie-Lass." She giggled, a pleasant feeling in her body, one she had missed, and the sound of it warmed Connor's heart as well. "Alright," he huffed calmly, "I need ta get a few more things settled, an' I'll be back right before he goes inta surgery. Okay, Lass? Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine now," she answered, and she felt it too. She was going to be better, and she understood his concern all too well. After all, she had been hysterical not twelve hours before, to the point of passing out. But he had not seen the episodes that 2D dealt with concerning her, when her panic attacks nearly killed them both –when she had first arrived on Plastic Beach and she was driven to a point of hysteria that still sent shivers up her spine. She was really getting better now that 2D was going to be okay, like she had promised him.

"Good," he replied, satisfied and standing to his feet. "I'll have a nurse come get you for yeh're appointment, and maybe bring yeh somethin' to eat, since I know you'll not be leavin' this room anytime soon to do that yourself," he grinned, watching her from the corner of his eye as she looked down at the singer. She nodded slightly. "I'll see you later, Lass."

"Okay," she murmured. "Thank you, Connor."

"That's t'ree," he smiled as he began to leave the room, the last thing he heard being her soft laughter as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Around five, the sun was rising, and everything Connor had promised, happened. Well, sort of. First being the food. Not what she expected in the least. It wasn't hospital food –that much was obvious. Maggie came into the room, a warm smile on her face, one which Noodle returned, surprising the old nurse, who hadn't seen a genuine etch of real happiness from Noodle since she'd met her, but Maggie took it with stride. "That Irish man of yours got you a treat, sweetheart," she chuckled, bringing in a cart with her, atop it a tray with food from Inn-n-Out. He'd talked about it all the time, but she'd never had a chance to try the food people from outside California seemed to rave about. It was traditional, according to Connor, that if you were visiting the state, you had to eat at Inn-n-Out. There seemed to be way too much food as well: two burgers and a large order of chips. Yeah, she wouldn't be able to finish it without vomiting to in order to make room to eat more.

Noodle smiled, "Would you like to share with me, Maggie?" She questioned, eyeing the food, obvious to the both of them.

Maggie grinned, "Now normally I would turn you down, dear, but this old woman has been on her feet for the last thirteen hours with hardly a bite to eat… I'd love to, sweetheart."

Noodle ate more than she had expected; a burger for herself and more than half of the salty chips. Connor was right. Inn-n-Out was definitely a stop she had to add to her list for whenever she visited the States, but seeing as she would be living here for the time being… Maggie ate what Noodle didn't, the two ladies chatting placidly about this and that, nothing in particular, though Noodle did learn of a few places she should visit, and grew a healthy respect for Maggie's husband; a Navy SEAL veteran, and now the owner of a successful bakery. Maggie showed the guitarist pictures, and the nurse had certainly not been exaggerating. The man's creations were beyond amazing. He didn't believe in using rice crispy treats or plastic piping in the shaping of any of his cakes. Every single creation was all cake, and every one was unique and spectacular.

Looking over at the clock, Maggie sighed, "Well, honey, I gotta go. I'm off my shift, but I'll be back in about ten hours to take care of this gem of yours."

"Alright," Noodle grinned, "Thank you, Maggie. Have a good day." She offered, unconsciously reaching out and taking 2D's hand in her own, having never left his side. Maggie smiled, admiring the girl's determination for this man on the gurney –reminded Maggie of herself.

"Oh, I will, honey. You get some sleep now, you hear?" Noodle nodded. "Oh, bless your heart, darlin'. Now you be good while I'm gone!" She chastised as she cleaned up their mess and began clearing out.

"I will," Noodle promised.

Once the woman left, the door behind her seemed to close a little too loudly, but that didn't concern Noodle. What did, though, was the sudden jump in 2D's pulse from what she heard on the monitor. His vitals were seventy-two over fifty-one now. Still low, but again, this didn't bother Noodle for long. What did was the low groan that came from the singer's mouth. Her eyes snapped onto his face, locking onto it and watching his every move. She held her breath, waiting for something –anything –to happen. His fingers twitched in her hand, holding onto hers a little tighter, and she squeezed back. She nearly broke down into tears when a small grin appeared on his face and his body relaxed. He never woke up, but it was enough for now. It was enough to prove he was alright and he wasn't giving up on her yet.

The sound of a door opening once more brought a grin to Noodle's face, expecting Maggie to reappear, but her face dropped and she inwardly groaned when she saw who it was. The nurse –the one who believed Noodle was a victim of domestic violence. What she was doing here, Noodle wouldn't be able to guess, but the sad smile the nurse offered made her sick to her stomach. She was an unexceptional woman; brown hair and eyes, tan skin, and brown scrubs. Everything sort of meshed and set off confusion as Noodle studied her. Too many shades of brown meshing –an odd sight. "Hi, dear. Are you ready for your OB GYN visit?"

Inside, Noodle was yelling 'No,' but knew that she wouldn't be helping anybody not to have herself checked over. She nodded solemnly and stood from her seat, allowing the nurse to lead the way to her destination. Noodle contemplated asking the nurse her name, seeing as the woman never seemed to announce it herself (why, she had no idea), but decided to leave it. She didn't want to know the woman's name anyhow; didn't want a name to associate with this woman who was wrong about her on so many levels.

As they came to the intersection of two hallways, they met a room with lifts –Noodle remembered passing through here once not long before, looking for 2D. As they entered and the doors closed, the nurse began to speak again, her voice empathetic but impersonal. "Have you had a chance to call the Hotline, dear?" Noodle was silent, her face devoid of emotion. How dare this woman try and accuse 2D of hurting her; of abusing her? She wanted to lash at this woman; yell and scream and cry as she defended the singer. To show the nurse it hurt Noodle that she could just go on and put that on the guitarist without even asking the girl herself if abuse was a factor in her scars. Her heart ached, and her head was hot –she bit her lip to keep from snapping. "I know it's scary, but you won't have to worry about anything happening to you when you do it. You'll be protected and safe." Her words drifted off, and Noodle grew numb to them, detaching herself from words that hurt her dearly. They weren't meant for her. They were meant for someone who actually had those problems, _not her_. When they came to a stop at a door, the nurse turned to Noodle and grinned again. "Honestly dear, I don't see why you're off running around with a man twelve years older than you, anyhow. He's no good for you," she told her, briskly turning and walking away.

Noodle felt herself grow heated, a fierce grimace in her face. She knew her face was probably red with anger, she could feel it. If looks could kill, that woman would be good as dead. If she'd seen the glare on Noodle's face, she would've crapped herself. She was only lucky she had left when she did, because Noodle knew she would've cracked had that woman uttered another word. She'd been close to breaking since she woke up in that hospital bed away from 2D, but she certainly didn't want her breaking point to come about from such a cold person. She may have meant well, but she was not a friendly person –that much was obvious if her last statement was any indication. She hated folks like that woman. No person has _any right _to judge another, and that nurse was no exception.

With a huff, Noodle shook her head clear and entered the room they had stopped at. She sighed, her eyes immediately recognizing a dreaded sight: a waiting room. She approached a desk and gave her name. Seems they already had her paperwork, and she was told to have a seat whilst she awaited the doctor. Her eye twitched slightly, more frustration growing within her body. Resignedly, she took the proffered seat, her arms crossed over her stomach as she slouched into the awkward chair. Why should she have to wait for the doctor? There was nobody else in here!

It was only minutes later that a door opened, and someone spoke, "Noodle Hobbs?" Noodle blinked, then stood to her feet and followed the person who'd called her name, to a room where her examination was to take place. It felt cold in here, but it wasn't too unwelcoming. Sort of neutral. The nurse instructed Noodle to remove her shoes and stand on a scale. She clicked her tongue when she read the scale… she still had some weight to gain. She was still skinny and her bones were still visible beneath her skin. Next, the nurse measured her height: four-foot-eleven. Very petite, but Noodle liked being short. Liked that 2D was such a large body compared to her, because when he wrapped his arms around her, she was engulfed by his body, and she felt amazing in his arms. A feeling she missed.

She hopped up on the table and sat with her legs hanging off the edge as she swung them back and forth in an anxious fit. She couldn't hold herself still, and frankly she didn't want to. She wanted to be there if anything happened to 2D. She should be with him now. What if he woke up, and he was all alone? He would be scared and hurt himself. It was a risk she didn't want to take, but she had forced herself to come, if only at Connor's request. He was right. There was no point in staying by 2D's side if it would potentially damage her own health. No point in taking care of him now if she couldn't take care of herself later –it would hurt the both of them. What awaited them in this new life, Noodle hadn't the faintest idea, but she feared it –the unknown. She felt free and safe, but anxious and lost. So many emotions, but the only part that mattered was that she had gotten 2D here with her as well. She only hoped it hadn't been too late. He still had a surgery to pull through, but he was a fighter. She knew that. They both were, apparently… the realisation brought a small grin to her lips. He really was here with her, wasn't he? He was alive. If she kept telling herself the words, she knew she would be all right, no matter what the world threw at her.

Noodle's head snapped up when she heard a door open, and she was slightly relieved to see she'd gotten a female doctor, who smiled as she entered. "Whoo, you're a tiny thing! Noodle, right?" She questioned. Noodle nodded, a small smile gracing her face. "Well, I'm Doctor Penelope Cooper! I'm Dr. Cooper's wife," she chuckled, "Confusing, isn't it? We met here, actually." Noodle smiled back, a real smile now, and she nodded. "You can call me Penny," she offered.

"Okay, Penny," Noodle spoke, already more comfortable with this stranger. She was a beauty: green eyes, blonde hair, and a pair of glasses adorned her face. Like Dr. Cooper, she had her coat opened, but she removed it now to reveal her blue scrubs underneath. Noodle looked at the woman now, who was writing on her chart. "Um… so, ano, what am I doing here? I mean, what should I expect?"

Penelope smiled as she took her stethoscope from around her neck and place it on the counter. "Alright, well, you can start by removing your clothes, and panties, but you can leave your bra on, and change into that gown there," she pointed to the one folded neatly on the chair by the table Noodle sat atop. Noodle grimaced, and Penelope chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Lame, right? Don't worry, I won't look," she promised with a wide smile.

With a sigh, Noodle hopped off the table and began to remove her shirt, then put the gown on, tying the strings behind her back. As she removed her trousers and pants underneath, Penny began to speak again, "We'll be taking some blood, and we'll have that tested to confirm a pregnancy, or at least see if you were pregnant, seeing as you believe you've had a miscarriage," she spoke with a frown. Noodle felt her eyes well up as well, but she fought it away as she hopped up onto the table again. "Then, while we wait for the results, which shouldn't take long, we'll do a transvaginal ultrasound, just to be sure you're not pregnant. They're not exactly comfortable," she warned lightly. "And then, I'll be looking around in there to make sure everything was cleared out and nothing nasty was left behind. We'll see if your cervix has dilated. Have you had any stomach pain or bleeding?" Noodle nodded. Penny looked down at her chart again, writing down the information. "How long?"

"Almost a week, and about three days ago, a rush of blood, ano, came out… there was a lot of it," she remembered, shivering when she realised what had happened –what'd she'd lost. There was nothing else that could have happened. She felt the loss with her very heart.

"And when was your last period?"

"Um. June 15th, I think," she recalled. Mid July was around when she and 2D had become intimate, and a month later… She didn't want to think about it.

Penny sighed, already feeling sympathetic for the poor, young girl. She took hold of a blood pressure meter. "Alright, sweetie, just hold out your right arm and we'll get started."

Noodle did as she was asked, and Penny wrapped the device around her arm, wasting no time as she began to pump air into the device until it was full, and then wrote down Noodle's blood pressure. A little high for someone her size, but it was expected with what she'd been through; stress can do that. Next Penny had Noodle sit straight and take deep breaths as she listened with her stethoscope, and once everything checked out okay, yet another nurse came in with a needle and some viles for blood. Noodle moved to the chair and sat down, placing her arm on the armrest and counting off in her head as she awaited the prick of the needle to hit her skin. Once she felt it, she reminded herself to breathe –she would pass out if she didn't remind herself to breathe. Silly, but true.

Next came what Noodle had been dreading. Penny instructed Noodle to lie on the table and place each of her legs on the stirrups. With an inward groan, Noodle laid back and did what she was told, a blush on her face as she exposed the most private part of her body to an absolute stranger, but she quickly calmed herself. Penny was a kind woman, that much was obvious. Once Noodle was in the proper position, Penny adorned her hands with gloves, then took her ultrasound device and lathered the probe of the device she'd have to insert in a lube. She saw Noodle's discomfort from the corner of her eye as she turned the monitor on. "I know, sweetie, it's completely freaky, but it won't last long. I promise," she told her with a smile. Noodle nodded, giving the good doctor permission and tensing when Penny approached her. "Just relax, honey, or it'll be more uncomfortable," she advised. The guitarist took a deep breath, and tried to do as she was asked, but gasped once she felt the probe enter her. Penny was right; it was awkward, but she shook it off quickly.

They both watched the monitor closely for anything. Penny's smile wavered now and then. "No heartbeat," she murmured. Noodle felt her chest ache a little bit. She hadn't really been expecting to hear one, but having it confirmed did sting a little… a lot... After a moment, Penny removed the probe carefully, "Alright," she spoke, removing her gloves and replacing them with new, fresh ones, "Now for the pelvic exam," she stated. She eyed Noodle carefully as the girl watched her. "Kind of like the ultrasound, but with no probes," she smiled. "It won't take too long, just a few minutes."

"Okay," Noodle breathed, a little relieved. That device had definitely been… an experience she didn't want to repeat, but now she'd have to deal with someone actually looking at/into her. She took a deep breath and let her head fall back, staring at the ceiling as she waited for it to be over.

Penny spoke as she poked and prodded around. Still awkward, but not as uncomfortable. "Alright, so your cervix is definitely dilated, and you appear to be bleeding still, but that should stop by this time tomorrow from what you've told me." She sighed, already knowing what the results of the blood tests would most likely be. "But, good news, there's absolutely no sign of an ectopic pregnancy, which is very good, so we don't have to worry about you bleeding out…"

She grew quiet after that, continuing her examination for around ten minutes, and Noodle sighed in relief when Penny announced it was over. On schedule, the results of Noodle's bloodwork arrived, and Penny took the charts eagerly. As she looked everything over, Noodle sat up and wiped herself off, though there was no need to. Within seconds of reading over the results, Penny frowned, and gave Noodle a somber look. "Well, I'm sorry sweetie… but it looks like you did, indeed, have a miscarriage," she told the young girl, placing her hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. "There are many reasons, but I don't think there were any genetic factors…" As Noodle began to cry quietly, the doctor leaned against the table, wrapping her arms around the guitarist in an attempt to comfort her, and Noodle allowed it, hugging the kind woman back. It wasn't her fault; she'd only done her job.

After a couple of minutes, Penny handed Noodle a tissue, and began writing down a few more details. "Alright, sweetie, I know it's hard to digest… but you can try again in six months if you want," she informed her. Noodle shook her head; she wasn't ready for a child, that much, she was certain of. "And, if you'll please listen," Noodle looked up now, as Penny spoke, "I'd like you to know, a miscarriage is never your fault. It is spontaneous, and there are always many factors that cause it, but none of them are: sex during pregnancy, exercise, or, rarely, stress. What I believe may have contributed however, for you, was your being underweight, honey. And, you've probably been under extreme stress with the father as I heard he was in critical condition." Noodle nodded somberly. "Right. Well, sweetie, when you get to a healthy weight, it shouldn't be any problem, except for your height. You'd have to be extra careful since you're such a tiny thing, because I'm sure it would put a lot of strain on your body. Give it a little while, get better, and try again when you're ready," she advised the girl, who nodded in return, and she took her hand as she spoke. "Now, I know you're done here, but after you get dressed, you can stay a couple minutes if you need to, sweetie," Penny told her. She wrote down one last thing, and ripped a piece of paper, handing it to Noodle; a prescription for pain medication, and another for birth control. "You can start taking your birth control in about a week, when you're done with the other pills."

"Thank you," Noodle whispered, choking a little and rubbing her irritated eyes.

"No problem, sweetie." With a smile, Penny left, and Noodle sighed as she closed her eyes and was left to think, alone.

* * *

Back in the ICU, Connor arrived, a smile on his face, but it disappeared when he pulled the plastic curtains of 2D's room aside and Noodle wasn't there. His face scrunched, he shrugged and decided she just wasn't done with her appointment. With a huff, Connor approached a chair by the wall and sat down roughly, the movement of the chair scraping loudly against the tile floor. Connor jumped when 2D grunted, coughing loudly as his pulse jumped yet again.

The Irish man scrambled to his feet, and watched as 2D's eyes blinked open, his eyebrows pulling together at the sight of the familiar man, but he was too drugged to really question why he was there. He tried to move, but the medications made him numb so he couldn't seem to find his limbs at the moment, and he felt god-awful, like the worst hangover of his life, but exponentially worse.

He tried speaking, but sputtered and coughed, the tube down his throat preventing that. Connor shushed him, chuckling a bit. "Ah lad, don't be tryin' that," he warned. 2D looked at him questioningly. "You have a tube goin' down yer throat. Didn't yeh notice," he chuckled again, and 2D's face dropped. He looked around the room. Where was Noodle? Why wasn't she here? He looked to the man, Connor he thought. After a couple of attempts, 2D reached out with his left hand and tugged at Connor's sleeve, hoping he would understand. Connor's face fell, but he grinned again after a moment, "She's fine, lad. Just seein' a doctor. Should be back any moment." He had no choice, he had to trust Connor's words, despite his mind screaming at him to holler up a storm and try to find the nearest possible exit and escape. His hatred for hospitals seemed to be a borderline phobia; being strapped down, medicated, and stuck with needles and tubes every which way certainly did not help.

Both men's eyes turned to the opened curtains as Dr. Cooper entered. "A little monitor told me you'd woken up, Stuart," he smiled at his patient. He looked to Connor now, "I see you've made yourself at home in my hospital." The two men chuckled. "Where's Noodle?" He asked, not seeing the girl anywhere.

"She had an appointment," Connor explained. "Should be back soon."

Dr. Cooper nodded, "Right, well, Stuart, you are looking great," he smiled. 2D stared at the man as if he were mad. Clearly the Superman t-shirt he wore was going to his head, 2D thought with an inward smirk. "Your vitals are still low, so we'll still be watching that. And you'll still be needing blood…" It was then 2D looked over and saw the blood bag by his side. He whimpered, then coughed. Dr. Cooper smiled, "But, we can remove those tubes from your mouth and nose." At that, 2D's eyes grew wide and he nodded eagerly, but the movement made him dizzy, so he sat back more, holding his head with his left hand –the only hand he could move at the moment with all the lines connected to him. "All right, then let's get that done with," he agreed. He eyed another line, "I suppose you don't need this anymore, either," he spoke to himself. After removing the arterial line, 2D's left arm was now free, much to the singer's relief.

He went for the EEG pads on 2D's head now, pulling each one off quickly and placing them aside, no longer needed. "Now, Mr. Pot, removing these is going to be uncomfortable, but you need to exhale, breathe out, as I remove them," he advised. 2D nodded, and Dr. Cooper took the nasal tube first, eyeing 2D as he began to pull it out slowly. There was a slight pain, and it was definitely uncomfortable, but it felt infinitely better once it was gone and he was breathing on his own. Again, 2D was told to exhale as the doctor removed his gastric tube. There was the same uncomfortable feeling, and the singer gagged a bit when the end reached his throat, then coughed once it was removed. "How're you feeling, Stuart?" Doctor Cooper asked with a smile.

"Better," 2D coughed. "Fanks."

"Not a problem. Now," he looked at Connor, then 2D again, "Your surgery is in two hours, and should last about three."

2D sputtered again, "Whot?" He was coughing violently now, and Connor began to pat him on the shoulder.

"Alright, lad?" Connor asked. 2D gave a half nod, somewhat ignoring the man as he listened to what the doctor had to say.

When he explained what the surgery was for, 2D simply nodded, accepting his fate. A surgery wouldn't kill him, but that certainly didn't mean he was looking forward to it. He sort of went into a fog, his mind protecting him from the fear of being cut open. He didn't notice when Dr. Cooper left the room, too wary and too anxious. Hadn't he fallen asleep on the plane? How in hell had he ended up in the hospital?

He didn't have time to ask questions. His heart stopped as he looked up from where he laid on the gurney, the upper half of the gurney at an angle, propping him up. He and Noodle were looking at each other, eyes locked, the same feelings resurfacing from when they'd seen one another for the first time in four years, and his heart began to beat again. They both felt unbelievable, like their hearts were soaring, but were too muddled and filled with mixed up emotions to smile at one another as they wanted to do, but that didn't stop the tears that flowed down Noodle's face. "Noodle," 2D chirped, his voice rough and sore.

"2D," she cried in return, striding to his side and placing her hands on his face. She couldn't speak, neither could. They couldn't find anything to say to one another, but they didn't need words. They could feel it. He could feel her love through her green irises and the way her thumbs caressed his pale skin, and she could feel it when he brought his hand to her hair, pulling her forward and laying a warm kiss on her forehead. She smiled, another tear running free. She looked up, smiling at the man who'd made this possible. He was sitting now, messing around with his phone. "Thank you, Connor," she whispered.

He heard her, and looked up with a grin. "That's four t'day, Lass." They shared a laugh, and he smiled again. "Anytime," he promised. When his phone buzzed in his hand, he snapped his focus onto it and muttered. "Fuck." He looked up to the couple, now looking at him questioningly. "I gotta take this call," he explained, then quickly left the room.

Noodle looked after him as he left, and 2D trained his eyes on Noodle. When she met his gaze, green on black, her heart skipped a beat again, and she grinned as she used her chair, stepping onto it to pull herself up. She moved his left arm aside, then climbed onto the bed, resting her head on his chest with a sigh. 2D laid his arm around her shoulders, leaning over to kiss the top of her head, feeling better than he had in a while, but he had questions he wanted answered.

"Love?" He called. She hummed, letting him know she was listening. "Whot 'appened?"

There was a long silence before she could find her voice. She squeezed closer to him, tears still falling from earlier. "You died," she told him. He let out a deep breath, not sure how he was supposed to feel about this new information. "Your heart stopped twice… I… I thought I was going to lose you," she admitted, rubbing her face against his chest again, breathing in his thick scent. It was a little off, but definitely comforting. 2D sighed, brushing his hand up and down Noodle's arm, letting her know he was very much alive now, and he would stay that way if he could help it. Noodle moved over his chest more, laying her head directly in the center, careful not to hurt him. Her heart clenched with happiness when she heard the sound of his heart beating. It was still slow, but very much there. It was a welcome sound, to hear his heart beating in his chest. She'd fallen asleep to the sweet sound of it too many times to count, and yet she would never get enough. The rhythm of it, of his heart, was her favourite lullaby.

"2D," she whispered.

"Yeah, Love?" He spoke, his voice still raspy and rough, but he didn't care, so long as he got to hear her voice in return.

"I… I went to the doctor today," she told him.

He nodded, "Connor told me…"

Noodle took a breath to steady herself and felt her chest spasm, still recovering from her recent cry. "She… said I _was_ pregnant… that it _was _a miscarriage," she wheezed. 2D squeezed her shoulder. Noodle sniffed, hot tears crawling down her face. She began to cry again, burying her face against him. "2D," she sobbed. "I was," she hiccupped. "I was _too skinny_," she cried. "_It's my fault_," she wailed quietly.

"_Shhhhh_," he whispered, though his eyes were threatening to water as well. "No ih's not, Noodle. Yew know tha'…" He assured her, wishing he could do more to make her feel better than just speak words. "We weren' ready ta be parent's, anyway, Love. Ih's alright… You'll be okay… _we'll_ be okay," he told her, kissing her head once again. And they _would_.

_When I counted up my demons_  
_Saw there was one for every day_  
_But with the good ones on my shoulders_  
_I drove the other ones away_

_So if you ever feel neglected_  
_And if you think that all is lost_  
_I'll be counting up my demons, yeah_  
_Hoping everything's not lost_

_When you thought that it was over_  
_You could feel it all around_  
_And everybody's out to get you_  
_Don't you let it drag you down_

_'Cause if you ever feel neglected_  
_If you think that all is lost_  
_I'll be counting up my demons, yeah_  
_Hoping everything's not lost_

_If you ever feel neglected_  
_If you think all is lost_  
_I'll be counting up my demons, yeah_  
_Hoping everything's not lost_

_Singing out_  
_Oh oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah_  
_And everything's not lost_

_So come on yeah, oh oh yeah, come on yeah_  
_And everything's not lost_

_Oh oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah_  
_And everything's not lost_

_Come on yeah, oh oh yeah, come on yeah_  
_Come on yeah, oh oh yeah, come on yeah_  
_And everything's not lost_

_Sing out yeah, oh oh yeah, come on yeah_  
_And everything's not lost_

_Come on yeah, oh oh yeah, sing out yeah_  
_And everything's not lost_

Coldplay – Everything's Not Lost

* * *

**So, there. Yeah. No comment, but QUICK! Before you have a chance to think! Click the review button and write down your thoughts!**

**^.^ I hope you all, um, are okay with this chapter. Lemme know if you see mistakes, yeah? Love you! I'll see if I can get the next chapter out soon!**


	43. authors note sorry

hi everyone. i know none of this is capitalised but my phone is retarded. yes i am writing this on my phone. i cannot use uppercase and use apostrophes and stuff. im pretty sure i spelled tat wrong. i hate when authors use a chapter for one long authors note, so i apologise. i had no choice. im writing this to let you all know i am leaving for basic training tomorrow, so i cannot coninute to write this story for another three monts or so. i am so sorry you guys. i dont have a computer right now either anyhow. it sucks. i promise to come back to this. wish me luck, and god bless you all


End file.
